El fin del mundo
by valulalu
Summary: Esta serie está formada por varios capítulos que se desarrollan luego de Viva Las Vegas y están escritos como si fueran el show... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música y acotaciones entre paréntesis. Fue escrita hace más de 10 años y editada en el 2019 gracias a la nueva serie :)
1. Abandono Repentino

TÍTULO: _El fin del mundo: Abandono Repentino_

AUTOR: Vale

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Jani, Misha y Liz, por sus maravillosos aportes, los comentarios y la infinita paciencia

RATING: PG-13.

CATEGORÍA: Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Alex/Isabel, Max/Tess.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Henry y Sam (haciendo click en lo nombres podés ver quiénes son).

SPOILERS: Esta historia viene luego de _Viva Las Vegas._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Abandono Repentino_ es la primer parte de la serie _El fin del mundo_. Esta serie está formada por 6 capítulos que se desarrollan luego de _Viva Las Vegas_ y están escritos como si fueran el programa... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música, (haciendo clic sobre el nombre podés escuchar un extracto de la canción, o la canción completa, por si no la conocés) y acotaciones entre paréntesis. La llamé "El fin del mundo" porque me pareció un tema especial para explotar... especialmente porque nunca vimos a Serina. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y dejen muchos feedbacks! :P

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Revisada y editada en Junio 2018 eliminando errores y mejorando las escenas y conversaciones. También modifiqué algunas canciones.

Voz en off de Max: Antes, en _Roswell_...

_De "Max to the Max":_

ISABEL: Creo que él tiene razón. Quiero decir, estamos apareados como en los capullos. Max y Tess, yo y Michael.

_De "Destiny":_

LIZ: Así que todo lo que Nasedo me dijo era verdad. Tú y Tess están destinado a estar juntos.

_(…)_

LIZ: Max, el día que me salvaste la vida, tu vida terminó.

MAX: No, ese fue el día en que mi vida empezó.

_De "The end of the world":_

LIZ: ¿Por qué no vas con Tess?

MAX DEL FUTURO: Es tú en quien confío. Eres tú en quien tengo fe, y porque no es sólo tratar de acercarme a Tess. Necesito que me ayudes a desenamorarme de ti.

_De "Ask not":_

TESS: Está bien, sé lo que piensas de mí... lo que todos piensan de mí.

MAX: No es que no me agradas.

TESS: No tienes que respetar mis sentimientos. Nasedo me enseñó a no envolverme en... esto. No es quien realmente soy. No soy humana. Tampoco lo eres tú.

MAX: Es la única vida que conozco.

TESS: Eso no es verdad. Viviste otra vida, Max... completamente distinta esta... una vida donde me amaste.

_Pasamos a cámara negra y empezamos a escuchar los primeros acordes de:_

_Música: __"Connection", Elastica__._

_Toma aérea de un hotel de lujo. Nos acercamos a un balcón, que tiene las cortinas corridas para dejar entrar la luz. La cámara realiza zoom dentro del hotel, donde realiza un paneo general de la mejor suite disponible. En la cama, Maria DeLuca está sentada leyendo una revista mientras habla por su teléfono celular, con auriculares y micrófono. Está vestida con un pijama de seda celeste, su pelo, largo y con bucles, está atado en una colita. Su apariencia es de una mujer de 27 años._

MARIA: ¡No, no y no! Ya te dije, Henry, no pienso cantar con ella. Esa… mujer no es mi estilo y, si me preguntas, creo que ya debería retirarse.

HENRY _(voz en off)_: Maria, tienes que considerar que este dueto nos va a traer muy buenos ingresos. ¿Acaso no pensaste en sus fans?

MARIA: ¡Yo canto Rock alternativo! ¿Qué tienen que ver sus fans con los míos?

HENRY _(voz en off)_: Maria...

MARIA: No, ya dije que no. _(Deja la revista en la cama, se levanta y se acerca al ropero, donde empieza a observar su ropa. En su rostro notamos claramente el cansancio)._ No te entiendo, ¿acaso lo que te pago no es suficiente que necesitas más? Somos la banda más exitosa del mundo, no necesito cosas como estas. _(Maria toma una remera y la revolea detrás de sus hombros.)_

HENRY _(voz en off)_: Está bien, Maria, te insistiré con esto más tarde. _(Pausa)_ Acuérdate que dentro de una hora tienes la reunión-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Con el director para firmar el contrato para grabar una película. Sí, lo sé, no soy tan tonta. _(Maria se saca los auriculares de la cabeza y los deja caer al piso. Corre la puerta del ropero y se observa en el espejo. Vuelve a resoplar, se acerca a la cama y se deja caer boca abajo)._

_La escena termina y cambiamos a:_

_Música: __"Champagne Supernova", Oasis__._

_De día. Un set de filmación en un estudio de Hollywood._

_Alex Whitman está sentado en una silla en un set de filmación mirando la hora en su reloj pulsera y con una taza de café en la mano derecha. Llama a su asistente._

ALEX: ¡Sam!

SAM _(una chica joven, morocha, alta, con gorra de visera y anteojos de marco negro se acerca)_: Sí, Alex.

ALEX: ¿Conseguiste la revista?

SAM: Sí, aquí está _(Saca una revista de un pilón de papeles que tenía en la mano y se la da. Mientras habla, Alex busca una página.)_ Esa noticia causó sensación en todo el mundo, Alex. Todos los medios se creyeron la mentira; está en la tapa de todos los diarios.

ALEX _(leyendo la revista)_: A veces se necesita un poco de publicidad. _(Deja de leer)_ La gente es muy ingenia en creer que realmente me voy a casar con ella. _(Sigue leyendo)_ A veces realmente odio este medio.

SAM: En eso se basa la fama. Con sólo tener una cara linda, saber cómo manejarse frente a una cámara y estar en pareja con otra persona famosa eres el rey del mundo.

ALEX _(cansado)_: ¿Ya podemos empezar a grabar?

SAM: Todavía no. Maria tiene una reunión con un director para hacer una película y Kyle todavía no puede salir de aeropuerto. Vamos a tener que esperar un poco.

ALEX: Este va a ser el video-clip más aburrido de todos. _(Se levanta de la silla que tiene su nombre y se dirige hacia una mesa donde hay comida y bebida. Mira la comida y agarra un sandwich de salame y queso. Una mujer rubia se acerca a la mesa y se sirve café. Alex la mira por un tiempo mientras ella come un dulce)_ Yo te conozco. _(La mujer se da vuelta y lo mira a la cara. Le sonríe.)_

ISABEL: Isabel Evans Guerin, a su servicio.

ALEX: Evans... me parecía que te había visto en una película. _Rebelión_, ¿verdad? Una película fantástica. _(Le da la mano)_ Alex Whitman.

ISABEL: Lo sé...

ALEX: Entonces... ¿vas a estar en este video?

ISABEL: Así parece.

SAM (_acercándose a Alex)_: Alex, te necesito un minuto.

ALEX _(a Sam)_: Ya voy. _(A Isabel)_ Supongo que después nos vemos.

ISABEL: Eso espero. _(Ella le sonríe)_

_Alex se aleja. Isabel sigue sonriendo. De repente, Isabel y Alex se dan vuelta al mismo tiempo para mirarse otra vez._

_La música se detiene._

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Alex?

_Alex deja caer la taza de café de su mano derecha. La cámara sigue a la taza que se rompe en el suelo._

_La escena termina con un primer plano de la cara de Isabel y luego..._

_Presentación de la segunda temporada. Actores invitados: Adam García y Carly Pope._

_Volvemos de los créditos con:_

_Día - Salón VIP de un aeropuerto. Kyle está parado frente a un gran ventanal, mirando hacia las pistas. Una mujer se acerca a la máquina de café y la contempla. Kyle se da vuelta y le habla:_

KYLE: ¿Todavía no saben nada?

_La mujer se da vuelta y vemos que es Tess, con el pelo más largo que de costumbre, vestida con un traje de saco y pollera gris._

TESS: No.

KYLE: ¡Qué porquería! _(Respira hondo y vuelve a mirar las pistas donde cada vez cae más nieve)._ En este momento tendría que estar grabando un video y estoy atascado en un aeropuerto porque nadie vio venir esta tormenta...

TESS: Yo debería estar en una conferencia de prensa y no puedo salir de esta maldita ciudad. Tengo mucha gente esperándome.

_Tess se sienta en uno de los sillones con su café. Saca unos anteojos de su cartera y se pone a leer un diario que se encuentra encima de la mesa ratona. Kyle se sienta junto a Tess y pone sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Luego la empieza a contemplar detenidamente, como recordando algo._

KYLE: Yo te conozco...

TESS _(sonriendo)_: No lo creo. _(Le extiende la mano)_ Tess Evans, encantada.

_Tess vuelve a su diario, obviamente tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Kyle sigue contemplándola extrañado. Tratando de recordar algo que obviamente no puede._

_Flash de "Ask not":_

_TESS: ¡Calvin Klein! Lo apruebo._

_Termina al flash._

KYLE _(abriendo muy grande sus ojos)_:¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

_Nos quedamos en el rostro de Tess que se sorprende al dejar caer el vaso con café que le mancha la pollera del traje._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – La cámara enfoca la puerta de un trailer. Vemos una mano que toca tres veces y segundos más tarde se abre, revelando a Isabel detrás._

ISABEL: ¡Alex! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Vemos que el que tocó la puerta era Alex, que entra rápidamente al trailer y cierra la puerta detrás de él, no sin antes fijarse si alguien los estaba viendo._ _Alex comienza a caminar de uno hacia el otro lado del trailer, con las manos en la cabeza._

ALEX: Tengo estas imágenes en mi cabeza que no sé si son verdad... ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Quién soy?!

ISABEL: Alex, por favor, cálmate. Yo sé menos que tú.

_Isabel toma a Alex por los hombros y lo obliga a sentarse en un pequeño sillón pegado a la pared del trailer. Luego se sienta a su lado y lo toma de las manos._

ISABEL: No voy a negarte que estoy asustada, muy asustada.

ALEX: ¿Es verdad? Los recuerdos que tengo en mi cabeza... tú... yo... juntos. Roswell. Pierce. Las Pieles...

ISABEL _(traga saliva, le cuesta creer lo que está pasando)_: No lo sé.

_La escena termina enfocando el rostro de Alex, que tiene miedo._

_Cambiamos a un laboratorio. Encontramos a Liz, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, mirando a través de un microcoscopio y tomando notas en un bloc. La puerta se abre repentinamente y entra un hombre alto, vestido con un delantal blanco. Se acerca hacia ella y vemos que es Max._

MAX: ¿Elizabeth Parker, cierto?

LIZ _(deja sus cosa y mira a Max)_: Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

MAX: Soy Max Evans... vamos a estar trabajando juntos este mes. Creo que debería haberle llegado la carta.

LIZ _(recordando)_: Cierto... cierto. _(le extiende la mano) _Disculpe. Mucho gusto.

_Max le extiende la mano. Flash:_

_De "Pilot":_

_Max: Rompiste una botella de ketchup cuando te caíste. Por favor, no digas nada._

_Termina el flash._

LIZ: Max...

MAX: Liz...

_Termina la escena y cambiamos a:_

_Música: Continuado de __"Champagne Supernova", Oasis._

_Día - Henry (el manager de Maria), Maria y otras personas se encuentran sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa redonda de vidrio. Varios hombres se levantan de la mesa dejando a Maria, a Henry que está a su lado, y a dos personas solos en la habitación. Maria espera que se vayan y cierren la puerta para comenzar a hablar._

_Todo esto sucede con la cámara sobre Maria. Hay dos personas que dan la espalda a la cámara y no podemos ver quiénes son._

MARIA: Escúcheme, hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar. Ningún besuqueo exagerado, ninguna escena de sexo, ningún desnudo y ninguna historia de amor estúpida. Quiero que sea una película seria y que no se vaya por las ramas. No voy a aceptar un monto mayor sólo para filmar una de las escenas que nombré. Soy una mujer muy seria... aunque a veces no lo parezca _(le sonríe)_.

_La cámara da una vuelta y toma a las personas que antes estaban dando la espalda. Vemos que es Michael y otro hombre que se encuentra escribiendo en un anotador._

MICHAEL: No tengo ningún problema.

MARIA: Muy bien... Creo que vamos a trabajar muy bien juntos, nos entendemos. _(le sonríe otra vez)_ ¿Dónde firmo, chico del espacio?

HOMBRE _(le acerca un papel)_: Aquí.

_Michael la contempla sorprendido. Maria toma la lapicera que Michael le había acercado y levanta la vista. Las demás personas los miran extrañados._

_Termina la escena y pasamos a comerciales._

_De día - Volvemos de los comerciales con un primer plano de una puerta doble, cerrada. Escuchamos varias voces, parece que se trata de una conversación._

_Luego tenemos una toma de dentro de un living, dentro de la habitación y vemos que es la misma en la que antes estaba Maria, así que sabemos que es el hotel. Liz Parker y Alex Whitman están sentados en el sillón, los dos mirando a las demás personas en la habitación, sin hablar. Isabel Evans está sentada en una silla de madera, junto al sillón, enrollando y desenrollando un pañuelo. Max Evans está parado junto a su hermana, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Maria DeLuca está parada enfrente de la ventana del balcón, mirando la ciudad, mientras juega con su collar. Tess Harding está parada del otro lado del living, junto a Kyle Valenti. Michael Guerin está sentado en una silla igual a la de Isabel, junto al balcón y cerca de Maria._

ISABEL: Esto no está bien... _(termina de enrollar el pañuelo) _no está nada bien _(comienza a desenrollar el pañuelo otra vez)._ Ayer cada uno tenía una vida y ahora me despierto... _(se mira el cuerpo) _¡así!. No me gusta esto.

_Max aprieta el hombro de su hermana._

MAX: A nadie le gusta esto.

_Isabel se levanta repentinamente y comienza a gritar._

ISABEL: ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Esto no es lo que quiero! Ayer creía que tenía dos vidas... con Vilanda. Y ahora... ¡ahora tengo tres! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No podemos quedarnos acá sentados pensando por qué pasó esto! ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta!

MAX: Isabel... por favor...

_Isabel se vuelve a sentar tapándose el rostro con las manos._

ISABEL: Quiero volver a casa... Soy una chica de 18 años... ni siquiera sé cómo actúa una persona de 27...

MICHAEL: Creo que lo mejor es volver a Roswell... El Granilit tiene que servir para algo. Quizá así nos podemos enterar de lo que está pasando.

LIZ: ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? La mayoría de ustedes está todo el tiempo rodeado de gente y acosada por fans; no va a ser muy fácil. Aparte, ni siquiera sabemos cuál de las dos vidas es la verdadera... quizá es ésta y la otra es una especie de universo alterno...

ALEX: Eso tendría sentido... mucho.

KYLE: Tiene sentido, pero no creo que nadie esté contento con esta vida...

TESS: Es como si el incidente en el Crashdown nunca hubiese pasado. Como si Liz nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Como si nunca hubiésemos hablado aunque vivíamos todos en Roswell.

_Michael mira extrañado a Tess, como si ese comentario significara algo, pero no sabe qué._

MICHAEL: Y tú estás casada con Max... y yo lo estoy con Isabel...

_Tess lo mira fijamente, parece enojada. Maria, que se había mantenido callada durante toda la conversación, se da vuelta, todavía jugando con su collar y finalmente habla._

MARIA: Estos son nuestros sueños... o al menos algo así. Algo o alguien debe estar haciendo esto para que cada uno viva el sueño de su vida. Quiero decir... siempre quise ser cantante, y ahora lo soy. Cada uno tiene una carrera exitosa y la pareja perfecta...

ISABEL: Pero esto no es lo que quiero...

_Todos se quedan callados por un momento._

MAX: Volvemos a Roswell, a dónde todo empezó. Necesitamos saber qué pasó.

_Tess asiente, se acerca a Max y lo abraza. Max observa a Liz que siguió todo el movimiento de su ahora esposa y se muerde los labios. Michael, que también había observado a Tess, se para de la silla y se acerca a Maria._

MICHAEL: Todo va a estar bien... lo prometo.

_La escena termina y cambiamos a:_

Música: "_Dream a little dream of me", Ella Fitzgerald._

_De noche - Plano general de una casa, una mansión. Un BMW se acerca y estaciona en la puerta, un hombre vestido de traje y una mujer de vestido largo se bajan. El hombre le entrega las llaves a un joven que le estaciona el auto._

_Seguimos con un paneo general del salón principal de la mansión, por dentro. Vamos recorriendo el lugar y nos enteramos de que se trata de una cena de caridad. Maria, Alex y Kyle, sosteniendo copas en sus manos, hablan con un grupo de productores. Liz se encuentra sentada en una silla junto a la mesa de comida: claramente no se la ve muy cómoda en el entorno. Tess se acerca a la mesa, le sonríe. Seguimos recorriendo el salón y vemos a Isabel, vestida con un largo vestido violeta y con el pelo recogido en un rodete, hablando y sonriéndole a algunas personas. Se excusa y empieza a buscar a Alex. Deja su copa vacía en la bandeja de una mozo y le toca el hombro a Alex._

_Él se da vuelta y ella lo toma de la mano._

ISABEL: Necesito hablar contigo.

ALEX: Seguro, lo que sea.

_Lo lleva hacia el balcón. Afuera no hay nadie._

ISABEL: Yo... yo no sé qué hacer. Max me está volviendo loca; no puedo soportarlo más tiempo.

ALEX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

ISABEL: Ya sé que él es el líder, pero... me molesta tanto que siempre quiera resolver los problemas de esa forma; todo tan tranquilo. Se enoja cuando no actuamos normalmente, ¿pero cómo puedo actuar normalmente cuando tengo tres vidas y no sé cuál es la verdadera? Con él todo es sentarte y esperar. _(Hace una pausa)_ Lo siento.

ALEX: ¿Por qué? No tienes que disculparte por nada.

ISABEL _(con miedo)_: Si nunca te hubiese dicho... si nunca te hubiese metido en mi vida, no tendrías que estar pasando por esto... Y por todo lo que pasaste.

ALEX: No me importa, Isabel. Todo eso fue por una razón.

ISABEL: Pero-

ALEX _(interrumpe)_: No importa lo que digas, no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue.

_Isabel lo toma de las manos._

ISABEL: Gracias.

ALEX: De nada.

ISABEL: ¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos bailando... en Las Vegas... me di cuenta de que siempre todo termina así.

ALEX: ¿Cómo?

ISABEL: Yo, sola, buscando a alguien para llorarle en hombro. Y siempre eres tú quien-

ALEX _(volviendo a interrumpirla)_: Estoy muy agradecido de que así sea.

_Isabel le sonríe débilmente. Lo toma con las manos de la cara y lo besa._

_La cámara se aleja lentamente de ellos y enfoca el balcón completo. Alex toma a Isabel por la cintura y comienzan a bailar la canción que suena. Luego vemos una estrella fugaz que cruza el cielo y cortamos a:_

_Música:__ "Comin' Up From Behind", Marcy Playground._

_De tarde – Varias semanas después._

_Isabel está caminando por las calles de Roswell, claramente disfrutando haber vuelto. Llega a su casa y entra, dentro no hay nadie. Es la misma casa en la que solía vivir, sólo que ahora varios muebles están cambiados de lugar y otros faltan. Sube las escaleras a su habitación y abre la puerta, sin entrar. La cámara toma primer el rostro de Isabel, observando el cuarto disgustada, totalmente distinto a su "otra" vida. Respira hondo y decide entrar. Comienza a recorrerlo y vemos que sus padres colocaron por las paredes afiches de películas en los que su hija participó, algunas fotos de revistas, publicidades, etc. Isabel observa todo, tratando de encontrar algo que pueda relacionarlo con su otra vida._

_Flash de "Heat Wave":_

_El sueño de Alex, los dos bailando._

_Flash de "Toy House":_

_ISABEL: (...) y tú estabas usando este sweater amarillo. Y recuerdo haber pensado que se veía como el sol. Que tú eras como el sol. Mamá, no sé si puedas entender esto, pero... el día que tú y papá vinieron por nosotros... ese día nuestras vidas comenzaron._

_Termina el flash. De vuelta a Isabel en la habitación. Se lleva una mano al rostro, tratando de controlar el llanto._

_Flash de "Skin and bones":_

_ISABEL: Alex, lo siento. Tú sabes que no eres tú. Es sólo que con todo lo que está pasando, las cosas que tengo en la cabeza, no puedo pensar en estar con un chico ahora. Tú sabes, cualquier chico._

_Termina el flash y volvemos a Isabel, que ahora está sentada en su cama. Sigue llorando. Se acuesta en ella, abraza un oso de peluche rosa y cierra los ojos._

_De repente vemos una mano con un guante negro que le tapa la boca, Isabel abre los ojos asustada._

VOZ: Hola, Vilandra.

_La cámara enfoca una foto que está encima de la repisa de su cuarto. En la foto, está ella junto a Max, Michael y Tess en el día de graduación de la secundaria. Isabel, Max y Tess están vestidos con togas azules y sosteniendo sus diplomas. El vidrio del portarretratos se quiebra justo donde se encuentra el rostro de Isabel._

_Cortamos a comerciales._

_Volvemos de los comerciales._

_De día – Living de la residencia Evans._

_Alex está abrazando a Maria. Michael está sentado en una silla con la cabeza baja y los brazos sobre las rodillas. La cámara recorre el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras, hasta que llega al cuarto de Isabel, que se encuentra igual que la anterior escena. Max y Tess están sentados en la cama de Isabel. Max tiene lágrimas en los ojos y Tess está tratando de consolarlo. De repente, Liz ingresa a la habitación._

LIZ: Max...

_Max se levanta rápidamente mientras se seca las lágrimas. Tess se da vuelta para mirar a Liz y la saluda con la cabeza._

LIZ _(primero mira a Tess, luego a Max)_: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

_Max la mira a Tess. Ella se levanta, aprieta la mano de Max y luego sale de la habitación. Cuando se cruza con Liz deja que su hombro roce el cuerpo de ella._

LIZ _(acercándose a Max)_: Esto no es normal.

MAX: Lo sé.

LIZ: No, Max, no entiendes. Lo arreglaron todo como para que pareciera un suicidio. Pero... ¿por qué Isabel iba a querer suicidarse?

MAX: Quieres decir...

LIZ _(no quiere decirlo, pero sabe que debe hacerlo)_: ¿Un alien? Probablemente. Lo único que sabemos es que ella nunca hubiese hecho esto.

MAX: Me parece que Michael tiene una idea de quién puede haber sido.

_Cortamos a:_

_Porche de la residencia Evans. Tess está parada a unos metros de la puerta, mirando la calle, con las manos juntas a la altura de la panza. No se nota ninguna expresión especial en su rostro. Vemos que la puerta de la casa se abre y sale Michael, Tess, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta. Él camina lentamente hacia ella y se para a su lado. Tess se asusta, mira a Michael y se aleja un paso._

TESS: ¡Michael! Me asustaste...

MICHAEL: Isabel seguro estaba más asustada.

_Tess mira a Michael con expresión extraña, sin entender lo que quiere decir. Michael no responde inmediatamente, sino que guarda las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje y se queda observando la calle._

TESS: Tú piensas que la yo maté ¿verdad? Tú piensas que todo esto que está pasando es culpa mía.

MICHAEL: Estás casada con Max y es lo único que te importa... siempre fue lo único que te importó.

TESS: Isabel dio su vida por mí en su cumpleaños.

_Tess mira a Michael con asco y se aleja de él. Camina hacia la casa y abre la puerta. Antes de entrar, se da vuelta para observar a Michael con expresión de preocupación. Después de unos segundos, entra._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Música:__ "Boys don't cry", Plumb._

_De noche - Max está sentado en un banco de una plaza, el mismo que vimos en "The end of the world". Liz está caminando por la plaza, pensando, cuando ve a Max. Lentamente se acerca hacia él y se sienta a su lado, lo bastante lejos como para no poder tocarlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Max no piense que lo rechaza._

LIZ: ¿Te encuentras bien?

MAX _(sin mirarla)_: Hace sólo una semana que murió... no puedo seguir con esto.

LIZ: Se nota que falta una pieza en nuestras vidas.

MAX: Isabel era todo para mí. Hubiera dado todo, incluyendo mi vida, por ella. Era la única verdadera familia que tenía. Ni siquiera llegué a ver con mis propios ojos el día que se graduó. Cuando se casó... Esta vida empezó hace dos semanas, todo lo que pasó antes son recuerdos borrosos. En ninguna de las tres vidas pude compartir alguno de esos momentos con ella.

_Liz levanta la mano y la apoya sobre el hombro de Max, él gira la cabeza y la mira. La escena se asemeja a la de Tess y Max que vimos en "The end of the world"._

LIZ: ¿Todavía no recuerdas tu vida como Zan?

MAX: No... _(hace una pausa)_ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

LIZ: Cualquier cosa.

MAX: ¿Puedes decirme la verdad... de lo que pasó esa noche que te vi con Kyle?

LIZ: Max... ya te dije... dormí con Kyle.

MAX: Liz, no sé cómo vamos a salir de esta, ni siquiera sé si lo vamos a hacer. Pero esa imagen que vi... la de nuestro casamiento... era totalmente real. Lo sentí. _(hace una nueva pausa) _¿Cómo sabías del Granilit antes de que yo te contara?

LIZ: Yo... _(Liz comienza a pararse) _no puedo hacer esto, Max.

MAX: Dime, por favor... por Isabel.

LIZ: ¡No puedes ponerlo así!

MAX: Sé que lo que pasó la involucra a ella también, simplemente lo sé. Por favor.

_Liz tiene un Flash de "The end of the world":_

_LIZ: ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que crea que el Granilit es como una máquina?_

_MAX DEL FUTURO: No se suponía que fuera, pero tiene una enorme cantidad de poder (...)._

_(...)_

_MAX DEL FUTURO: (...) Serina dijo... va a ser amiga tuya algún día. Tiene algo que ver con mecánica cuántica, pero en esencia, Max y yo nos destruiríamos si alguna vez hiciéramos contacto._

_(...)_

_LIZ: ¿El fin del mundo?_

_MAX DEL FUTURO: Exacto._

_LIZ: ¿Qué pasó?_

_MAX DEL FUTURO: Cuanto más nos acercábamos tú y yo, peor se ponían las cosas con Tess (...)._

_Termina el flash y volvemos a la plaza._

LIZ: Tengo que irme.

_Max se queda pensando._

MAX: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

_Liz dubita unos segundos._

LIZ: Sí, por favor.

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Música: __Boys don't cry, Plumb__ (continuación de la otra escena)._

_Max y Liz están sentados dentro de un auto negro, mucho más caro que el jeep, frente a la puerta del Crashdown que cambió de nombre a "Sónico" y está bastante cambiado, más elegante. En ese momento, está cerrado. Tanto Max como Liz están sentados mirando hacia delante, ninguno se anima a decir algo._

_De repente Max gira la cabeza y observa el Crashdown._

_Flash de "Pilot":_

_Rostro de Liz al escuchar el disparo. Max corre hacia Liz, le abre el vestido y apoya su mano para poder curarla._

_Fin del flash._

MAX: Es tan raro cómo todo cambió... Puedo recordar el día que te curé como si hubiese sido ayer. _(Hace una pausa)_ Perdón por haberte traído a esto. Nunca debí haber subido a tu casa esa noche... nunca debí haberte...

LIZ: Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, Max. Ese y todos los que le siguieron.

MAX: ¿Incluso cuando apareció Tess?

LIZ _(hace una pausa y lo mira directo a los ojos)_: Siempre supe que era yo. _(Espera y luego se acerca para besarle la mejilla) _Buenas noches, Max.

_Liz se da vuelta para abrir la puerta del auto pero Max la toma del brazo y la besa._

_Flashes mezclados de "The end of the world", vemos las imágenes pero no escuchamos las voces: Max del Futuro bailando con Liz. Max del Futuro y Liz observando a Max desde la oficina de Whitaker. Max ve a Liz y Kyle en la cama._

_Fin del flash._

_Liz mira a Max alarmada y luego sale del auto. Camina hasta la puerta del café, se da vuelta una última vez antes de entrar y luego cierra la puerta._

MAX: Buenas noches, Liz.

_Cortamos a Liz dentro del Crashdown. Dentro las luces están apagadas y Liz no puede ver mucho, así que tantea en las oscuridad mientras camina. Notamos una sombra detrás de ella._

VOZ: Hola, Liz...

_Vemos una mano con un guante negro que toma a Liz y le tapa la boca. Cortamos a:_

_Una portarretratos con una foto de Liz y sus padres. El vidrio se raja donde está Liz, al igual que vimos con Isabel._

_La escena termina y cortamos a comerciales._

_Volvemos de comerciales a:_

_Día - Living de la casa de Maria, que se ve igual a como la conocemos. Kyle y Alex están sentados en el sillón, jugando con la Play Station, cada uno tratando de que el otro pierda. Maria está en su habitación, parada frente a un espejo grande, con el viejo uniforme del Crashdown puesto. Toma la bincha de las antenas de su repisa y se la coloca en la cabeza. Se le escapa una lágrima de los ojos que se seca con la mano. Respira hondo y sale de la habitación._

_En el living Alex y Kyle dejan de jugar cuando ven a Maria entrar con el uniforme._

KYLE: ¡No puedo creerlo!

ALEX: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

MARIA: Quería saber cómo se sentía... _(se acerca a los chicos y se sienta en el sillón entre ellos. Luego apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Alex)._ ¿Puede esto ser posible? Soy una persona de 27 años pero todavía se siente y actúa como una de 17... ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

_La cámara enfoca a Kyle, que piensa._

KYLE: Sabemos que Max, Tess y Michael están buscando una solución a todo esto, ¿pero qué pasa si no la encuentran? ¿Tendremos que quedarnos atascados en estas vidas para siempre?

ALEX: ¿Sin Isabel? Imposible.

KYLE: ¿Y si esta es nuestra verdadera vida y nunca nos dimos cuenta?

_Alex y Maria miran a Kyle con una expresión que dice: Ni lo pienses._

KYLE: Cierto, esa ni siquiera es una opción.

_De repente escuchamos el timbre en la puerta, Maria se levanta a contestar y deja a los chicos que vuelven a su juego. Escuchamos una conversación a lo lejos en la que no podemos distinguir qué dicen y luego vemos a Maria que entra corriendo al living y abraza a Alex que se acaba de levantar._

MARIA: ¡No! _(Grita fuertemente y empieza a llorar)_

KYLE: ¿Que pasó?

_Jim Valenti entra al living._

KYLE: ¿Qué pasó, papá?

VALENTI: Hubo un accidente... en el puente.

ALEX _(primero se mira con Kyle, como si ya supieran de qué se trata, luego pregunta con miedo)_: ¿Quién?

VALENTI: Liz.

_La escena termina con un primer plano del rostro de Maria, que cierra los ojos fuertemente al escuchar el nombre de su amiga y se esconde en Alex._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Oficina del Sheriff Valenti. Vemos al Sheriff con la cabeza baja. Enfrente suyo está Max, parado junto a el modular, apoyando su brazo en él. Lo notamos enojado._

MAX _(gritando)_: ¡No va a poner eso en el reporte! ¡Liz no se suicidó! No hay ninguna prueba de eso, ¡ninguna!

VALENTI: Max, cálmate un poco. No sé qué es lo que está pasando, realmente me sorprende lo que me contaste. Esa puede ser la razón por la cual lo hizo. No estoy seguro de que a ella le gustase esta vida... y, seguramente, con el suicidio de Isabel...

MAX _(levanta el rostro y lo mira cortante)_: No fue un suicidio.

VALENTI: Esto es lo que tengo en el reporte. Las dos dejaron notas pidiendo perdón a todos sus seres queridos por lo que iban a hacer.

MAX: ¿Eso no es demasiado coincidencia?

VALENTI: ¿Quieres decir que un alien anda matándolas y crea una situación para que todos crean que se suicidaron?

MAX: Tiene más sentido... Estaban muy deprimidas pero nunca, por nada en el mundo, jamás habrían llegado a tales extremos.

VALENTI: Declaraciones de personas cercanas y familiares llevan a esa conclusión. Las dos estaban teniendo repentinos cambios de humor y se veían muy deprimidas.

MAX: ¡Esas personas no saben nada! ¡Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente cercano!

VALENTI: Max... eso es lo que tengo que poner; no tengo otra opción. No puedo mentir, otras personas ya vieron los expedientes y no hay forma de cambiarlos. Lo siento... mucho.

MAX _(deja bajar la cabeza, respira hondo unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar a Valenti)_: No parece.

_La cámara enfoca el rostro de Valenti, que observa a Max con tristeza, en parte por lo que está pasando y en parte porque no sabe cómo ayudarlo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Calle de Roswell. Un auto estacionado en la banquina, vemos a Michael y Maria dentro. Ella está sentada en el asiento del conductor, con las manos encima del volante aunque el motor del vehículo se encuentra apagado. Michael se encuentra sentado en el asiento del acompañante, derecho, observándola._

_La cámara enfoca el rostro de Maria, que tiene los ojos rojos; sabemos que estuvo llorando._

MARIA: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

MICHAEL: No lo sé...

MARIA: ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¡¿Por qué?! _(Maria se lleva las manos al rostro y comienza a llorar nuevamente)._

MICHAEL: Hey, hey... _(trata de calmarla. La agarra de los hombros.)_ No es tu culpa, ¿está bien? No es la culpa de nadie. No fue suicidio y no fue asesinato casual. Estoy seguro de fue un alien... alguien como yo.

MARIA _(levanta el rostro y lo mira fijo)_: No, Michael, no te culpes.

MICHAEL _(Se acerca y le besa la frent):_ Deja de llorar _(Le besa la nariz.)_ Sonríe un poco... amo tu sonrisa. _(Maria trata de sonreír pero no puede y varias lágrimas comienzan a surcar su rostro nuevamente. Michael la abraza.)_

MARIA: No puedo dejar de preguntarme quién será el próximo...

MICHAEL: No pienses en esto. Piensa en que Max va a encontrar la forma de terminar con todo esto y Liz e Isabel van a volver a estar con nosotros. Tu sabes que Max siempre encuentra la solución y resuelve todo.

_En la radio escuchamos que comienzan a sonar los primeros acordes de:_

_Música:__ Cranberries, "Just my Imagination"._

MARIA: Liz amaba esa canción... Solíamos cantarla juntas en el Crashdown.

_Michael la mira a los ojos. Se acerca y la besa gentilmente en los labios. En su rostro notamos una expresión de profundo dolor; detesta que Maria esté pasando por tanto sufrimiento y desearía hacer algo._

MICHAEL: Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo. _(Se da vuelta para abrir la puerta del auto y salir.)_

MARIA: Michael..._ (Maria lo agarra del brazo. Él se da vuelta y le sonríe.)_

MICHAEL: Lo sé. _(Sale del auto y entra a la casa de Max.)_

_La cámara se queda tomando a Maria, observando desde el asiento trasero. Enciende el motor del auto y comienza a manejar por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, tarareando la canción en la radio mientras lagrimea. Estaciona en la puerta y se saca el cinturón de seguridad; está a punto de bajar del vehículo cuando escuchamos un ruido extraño en la parte trasera del auto. Luego escuchamos una voz._

VOZ: Hola, Maria.

_La cámara corta a una foto de Maria y Alex en un escenario, en medio de un recital. La cara de Maria se torna borrosa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día siguiente - Mediodía. El mismo acantilado en el desierto que vimos en "The Toy House" y en"Crazy". Tess, Kyle, Michael, Alex y Max se encuentran allí._

TESS: Esto está yendo demasiado lejos... Primero es Isabel, después Liz... y ahora Maria.

MICHAEL: Como si alguna vez te hubieses preocupado por ella.

_Tess abre la boca para decir algo pero Max se para interpone entre ellos y los detiene._

MAX: Ustedes dos, ya basta. No se peleen más. Hay que preocuparse por encontrar alguna salida a todo esto. Probablemente la próxima sea Tess... tenemos que estar preparados.

ALEX: Tenemos que ir ahora, no importe qué.

KYLE: Coincido con Alex, ya no podemos esperar.

MAX: Entonces... vamos.

_Todos comienzan a caminar hacia los autos salvo Michael y Tess. Él la observa con odio y ella se queda unos segundos devolviéndole la mirada, luego corre hacia donde está Max y lo abraza mientras camina._

_Michael baja la cabeza y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos._

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Unos minutos después que la escena anterior. Los cinco se encuentran dentro del Granilit. Alex y Kyle mirando todo el tiempo a su alrededor, sin poder creer lo que están viendo._

ALEX: Así que esto es...

MICHAEL: El Granilit.

TESS: Ojalá supiéramos cómo funciona.

MICHAEL: Podemos tratar.

_Michael, Max y Tess apoyan sus manos sobre el cono violeta y cierran sus ojos. Alex y Kyle los miran mientras la luz de la habitación empieza a volverse del mismo color. Luego cambia a rojo, luego a turquesa y después a naranja. Una fuerza empuja a Kyle y Alex. Tess saca su mano y corre hacia Kyle._

TESS: Kyle, ¿estás bien?

_Michael y Max siguen con las manos apoyadas y la luz empieza a cambiar a amarillo. Tess se da vuelta y los mira con cara de preocupación. Max sale disparado contra la pared. Tess corre hacia él._

TESS: Oh, Dios. ¡Max!

_La nariz de Max está sangrando. Michael todavía sigue con la mano apoyada. La luz se queda en color azul y empieza a soplar un viento. Tess pone su mano encima de la nariz de Max y la sangre desaparece._

TESS: Ahora estás bien.

MAX: Gracias.

_Tess ayuda a Max a pararse. Segundos después, Michael retira su mano. Mira a Max._

MICHAEL: No funciona sin Isabel...

ALEX: ¿Por qué te rechazó, Max?

_Los tres aliens se miran, sin saber qué responder._

TESS: Vámonos, Max... tengo miedo.

_Los cinco salen de la cueva. La escena termina y cortamos a comerciales._

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_De noche - La oficina del Sheriff Valenti. Max se encuentra nuevamente allí pero esta vez está sentado en una silla frente al escritorio._

MAX: ¿Qué me va a decir ahora? ¿Qué su hijo se suicidó al igual que Alex? ¿Al igual que Liz, Isabel y Maria? ¿Eso me va a decir?

_Valenti levanta la vista de los papeles que tiene en su escritorio._

VALENTI: Todos son exactamente iguales.

MAX: Lo que prueba que no estoy loco y que ellos no se suicidaron. Es un asesino.

VALENTI: Lo siento, Max... _(Se seca las lágrimas con la mano.)_ Siento no haberte creído.

MAX: ¿Va a cambiar los expedientes? ¿Va a ayudarnos?

VALENTI: Sí, lo voy a hacer...

_Max se levanta de la silla._

MAX: Siento mucho lo de Kyle...

_Valenti asiente con la cabeza y Max sale de la oficina._

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Mitad de la noche. Una casa, pequeña, en uno de los barrios residenciales de Roswell. Max se encuentra acostado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, sin poder dormir. Tess está durmiendo a su lado, abrazada a él. Vemos algunas imágenes, que son los pensamientos de Max:_

_Flash de "Pilot":_

_LIZ: ¿Eres un alien?_

_MAX: Prefiero el término"no de esta Tierra"..._

_Termina el flash._

_Flash de "Heat Wave":_

_MAX: Tendría que hacer esto… (Max se acerca y besa a Liz)._

_Termina el flash._

_Vemos algunas escenas de la Sala Blanca y Pierce. Luego vemos a Liz corriendo, alejándose de la cueva en "Destiny". Vemos la primera vez que la ve en "Skin and Bones", en la calle. La imagen de Liz y Kyle juntos en la cama._

_Max se levanta de la cama despacio tratando de no despertar a Tess. Agarra una remera que hay en una silla y se viste. Sale de la habitación y camina por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Vemos que en la casa hay algunas cajas, como si se estuvieran mudando o amueblando el lugar, que se encuentra bastante vacío._

_Entra en la cocina y se para frente a las hornallas. Contempla su mano por unos segundos y luego la acerca a una de las hornallas, en las que se prende fuego._

_Levanta la vista a la alacena y cuando la está por abrir algo lo sorprende. Ve una caja blanca de zapatos escondida en la parte más alta del mueble. Se pone en puntas de pie y la saca. La pone sobre la mesada y la abre. Empieza a sacar unos portarretratos; saca cinco. Los mira detenidamente. Son fotos de Isabel, Liz, Maria, Kyle y Alex con el vidrio rajado donde están sus caras. Exactamente las mismas que vimos en la muerte de Isabel, Liz y Maria._

TESS: Max, ¿pasa algo?

_Tess entra en la cocina restregándose los ojos. Max, del susto, suelta los portarretratos, que caen al suelo._

_La cámara enfoca el rostro de Max, que está entre enojado, dolido y vengativo._

MAX: Tú.

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Minutos después. Tess se encuentra en la parte trasera de un auto, con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Michael está manejando y Max está sentado junto a su esposa._

_Tess apoya la cabeza contra la ventanilla._

TESS: ¿Qué me van a hacer?

_Michael detiene el motor y sale del auto. Abre la puerta trasera y toma a Tess del brazo obligándola a salir. Michael lleva caminando a Tess por el desierto. Algunos rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse por el horizonte._

TESS: Así que Michael, el chico inteligente, ahora sabe que es más inteligente aún. No estaba equivocado cuando pensaba que Tess tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Isabel y los demás. Realmente eres muy inteligente, Mickey. Pero no me importa lo que me vayan a hacer ahora, no es nada comparado con la muerte de la perra de Liz.

_Max le pega una cachetada a Tess. Ella cae al suelo y Max piensa un instante en lo que hizo; luego la levanta agarrándola del brazo._

MAX: Vamos, Michael.

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Tess, Michael y Max dentro del Granilit. Tess todavía tiene las manos atadas. Michael y Max están parados frente a ella._

MICHAEL: ¿Cómo funciona? _(Michael señala el cono violeta) _¿Cómo hiciste esto?

TESS: No sé..

MICHAEL _(grita)_: ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

TESS: Ya les dije... ¡no sé!

_Michael se acerca más. Max lo para. Él se acerca a Tess y se sienta junto a ella._

MAX: Mira, Tess, no vamos a lastimarte, no como tú nos lastimaste a nosotros. Vamos a tratar de hacer esto de forma pacífica...

TESS: ¡Oh, todos silencio! ¡El grandioso Max está hablando! Max, el líder. Max, el perfecto. Max, el Rey. ¿Quieres que me incline ante ti? Eres tan tonto... No puedes volver; nadie puede hacerlo. El Granilit sólo sirve para crear un universo paralelo, pero no se puede regresar al universo del principio. Pero creo que estabas demasiado preocupado en la perfecta Liz Parker que nunca te pusiste a averiguar eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no tengo? Empezando porque es humana, claro. _(Hace una pausa)_ Tenía que encontrar alguna manera para que te fijaras en mí, Max. No tenía nada en mi otra vida así que me fue fácil dejarla. Usé las piedras de River Dog combinadas con las orbs y el Granilit. Fue realmente genial el resultado. 27 años de vida juntos, Max. Nunca me hubiera imaginado nada mejor. Pero no conté con que algún día nos íbamos a encontrar de vuelta. Así que tuve que tomar medidas más drásticas... Me había costado demasiado llegar aquí y no iba a dejar que se echara a perder.

MICHAEL: ¿Por qué mataste a Isabel?

TESS: Vilandra siempre fue una gran competencia en Antar. Nunca me dejaba en paz, incluso trató de matarme cuando se unió a Kivar. Si la mataba también a ella, nunca hubieran sospechado de mí... pero te subestimé, Mickey.

MAX: ¿Y pensabas que te íbamos a hacer caso? ¿Pensabas que íbamos a querer volver a Antar así nomás?

TESS: Es la única opción, Max. O vuelves, o te quedas toda tu vida lamentándote por la pobre de Liz Parker. ¿Puedes creerlo, Michael? Maria está muerta. Muerta. Lo único que amaste en toda tu vida está enterrado tres metros bajo la tierra. ¿No es genial? Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por la perra que te limpiaba la mesa todos los días en el Crashdown.

MICHAEL _(furioso):_ ¡Cállate!

_La cámara corta la imagen del Granilit y enfoca el cielo, violáceo, del amanecer y las estrellas que todavía se ven. Luego escuchamos un grito de mujer._

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Nuevamente dentro del Granilit. Tess se encuentra acostada en el suelo, dentro está bastante oscuro y vemos todo con un tono verdoso. Michael ya no se encuentra allí. Max se sienta junto a ella, le levanta la cabeza y la apoya sobre sus piernas. Luego comienza a acariciarle el pelo lentamente._

MAX: Lo siento, Tess. Seguramente pasamos una hermosa vida juntos.

_Tess tiene el rostro manchado de sangre y le cuesta respirar. Al mismo tiempo, se la escucha llorar._

MAX: Me voy a quedar, contigo. Y recuerda, nunca estuviste sola; una vez me tuviste, aunque me hayas perdido. Zan te amaba... mucho. Pero yo no soy Zan.

_Max sigue acariciándole el pelo. Tess levanta su mano y toma fuertemente la de Max. Se la lleva a sus labios y la besa. Luego cierra los ojos y descansa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Michael y Max se encuentran en un cementerio. Max está parado frente a una tumba. Leemos _Elizabeth Parker._ Max se agacha para dejar una rosa roja encima. Pasa su mano y ésta se transforma en blanca._

_Michael se acerca se acerca y apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo._

MICHAEL: Vamos, Maxwell.

MAX: Estaba embarazada, ¿sabías?

MICHAEL: ¿Quién?

MAX: No sólo mató a Isabel... si no que también mató a tu hijo. Diez semanas, eso es lo que me dijo Valenti.

MICHAEL: Vamos, Maxwell. No te tortures más.

_Max se seca las lágrimas de la cara con la manga del piloto. Empiezan a caminar hacia la salida._

MICHAEL: ¿Cómo hizo... el otro Max... para retroceder el tiempo?

MAX: No sé... Liz nunca lo supo.

MICHAEL: ¿Crees que podremos hacer eso?

MAX: Pero no estaríamos volviendo a nuestras vidas normales. Sólo estaríamos retrocediendo el tiempo a cuando nos encontramos todos nuevamente.

MICHAEL: Pero si encontramos la forma podemos volver e impedir que Tess mate a Isabel y a los demás.

MAX: _Si_ encontramos la forma.

_Los dos siguen caminando mientras se acercan a la puerta del cementerio. Empezamos a escuchar Música: __Adagio para cuerdas__._

MICHAEL: Esto es...

MAX: ¿Esto es qué?

MICHAEL: El fin del mundo...

MAX: Incluso peor...

MICHAEL: ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Maxwell?

MAX: Volver a casa...

MICHAEL: ¿Qué quieres decir con _casa_?

MAX: Roswell, New Mexico... Ahí es donde nuestra casa está...

_Mientras Max y Michael se alejan caminando del lugar se escuchamos:_

_Cámara en negro._

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Cómo sobrevivir sin la otra mitad

TÍTULO: _El fin del mundo: Cómo sobrevivir sin la otra mitad_

AUTOR: Vale

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Jani, y Misha, por sus maravillosos aportes, los comentarios y la infinita paciencia. También gracias a Monografías y Wikipedia que me permitieron aprender muchas cosas sobre física cuántica que pude utilizar muy bien en esta fic.

RATING: PG-13.

CATEGORÍA: Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Alex/Isabel, Max/Tess.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Sam, Henry, Paris y el personaje que le di a Serina (haciendo clic en los nombres podés ver cómo son).

SPOILERS: Esta historia viene luego de _Viva Las Vegas._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Cómo sobrevivir sin la otra mitad_ es la segunda parte de la serie _El fin del mundo_. Esta serie está formada por 6 capítulos que se desarrollan luego de _Viva Las Vegas_ y están escritos como si fueran el programa... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música (haciendo clic sobre el nombre podés escuchar un extracto de la canción, o la canción completa, por si no la conocés) y acotaciones entre paréntesis. La llamé "El fin del mundo" porque me pareció un tema especial para explotar... especialmente porque nunca vimos a Serina. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y dejen muchos feedbacks! :P

NOTA DEL AUTOR 2: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Día – Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles._

_Música: __"Next Year", Foo Fighters__._

_La cámara enfoca la puerta abierta de un avión, hay dos azafatas saludando a la gente que sale. De repente vemos a Michael que aparece, saluda con la cabeza a las dos mujeres. Lo vemos salir del avión. La cámara corta a:_

_Tarde – Boston. Max se encuentra sentado en el piso de la sala de un departamento. Hay papeles desparramados por todo el piso que Max observa una y otra vez mientras se rasca la cabeza. La cámara corta a:_

_Michael, nuevamente, esperando parado frente a la cinta del aeropuerto para retirar sus valijas. Llega un bolso negro, se acerca, lo toma y se aleja lentamente, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. La cámara corta a:_

_Max en el departamento, de repente levanta un papel y debajo de éste vemos una foto. Max la levanta y la observa. La cámara enfoca la foto: Liz junto a Maria, un poco más jóvenes, riendo mientras señalan algo que no podemos ver en la fotografía. Max sonríe débilmente. La cámara corta a:_

_Michael, que sale del aeropuerto y hay una limusina esperándolo. Vemos a una mujer rubia, de unos 25 años, de alta estatura, vestida a la última moda del verano, parada junto al vehículo. Se da vuelta, se quita los anteojos de sol y corre a abrazar a Michael._

MUJER: No puedo creerlo, Michael. Simplemente no puedo creerlo...

Michael le devuelve el abrazo a la chica, en forma fraternal, no hay nada amoroso en él.

MICHAEL: Lo sé...

_La chica termina el abrazo y le alcanza el bolso al conductor de la limusina, para que lo guarde dentro del vehículo._

MUJER: Vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar en casa.

MICHAEL: No estoy seguro de que pueda volver a nuestra casa, Paris. No todavía.

_Paris lo mira tiernamente y lo toma del brazo, llevándolo hacia dentro del vehículo._

PARIS: Está bien... Podemos quedarnos un tiempo con mis padres, ellos entenderán.

_Vemos a los dos entrando a la limusina y luego al vehículo alejándose. La cámara corta a:_

_Max, todavía observando la fotografía, llorando. Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO):Soy Liz Parker y cinco días atrás morí. Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron verdaderamente extrañas...

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Presentación de la segunda temporada. Actores invitados: Adam García, Carly Pope, Jewel Staite y Olivia Wilde._

_Volvemos de la presentación con:_

_Día – Universidad de Harvard. La cámara enfoca la puerta de un aula que tiene el número 259. La cámara entra al aula, que es un anfiteatro, y enfoca a la profesora, pelirroja y en sus 30, dándole clase a los alumnos, y con su espalda contra el pizarrón, donde leemos "Física Cuántica, Profesora S. Winston."_

PROFESORA: Actualmente, los físicos se preguntan si el mundo que llamamos real es algo concreto, tal como se nos presenta, o por el contrario, es la percepción holográfica de un gran cohorte de partículas elementales que se ordenan ante la inferencia humana.

_La cámara comienza a subir por los asientos del aula, y vemos que los alumnos no son jóvenes, sino que muchos de ellos son hombres mayores; parece como si fuera una clase de extensión de estudios. De repente la cámara se detiene donde se encuentra Max, sentado en el medio, con lentes puestos, tomando notas._

PROFESORA: Si no se obtiene una percepción directa de la realidad, ¿existe la realidad? _(vemos que Max deja de tomar notas y levanta la vista, observando fijamente a la profesora) _Y especialmente, ¿si cuando dejamos de percibirla (olerla, saborearla, tocarla, etc) queda sólo como una sensación inconcreta que se desdibuja en el tiempo?

_La cámara enfoca los ojos de Max, que se cierran recordando._

_Flash de "Abandono Repentino":_

_TESS: Tenía que encontrar alguna forma para que te fijaras en mí, Max. No tenía nada en mi otra vida así que me fue fácil dejarla._

_Termina el flash. Volvemos a la clase._

PROFESORA: Por eso, debemos preguntarnos: Lo que percibo, ¿es el mundo real?, ¿o sólo es "mi mundo real"?

_Flash de "Abandono Repentino":_

_ISABEL: Esto no está bien..._ _no está nada bien_._ Ayer cada uno tenía una vida y ahora me despierto... ¡así!_

_(...)_

_TESS: Es como si el incidente en el Crashdown nunca hubiese pasado. Como si Liz nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Como si nunca hubiésemos hablado aunque vivíamos todos en Roswell._

_(...)_

_MARIA: Estos son nuestros sueños... o al menos algo así. Algo o alguien debe estar haciendo esto para que cada uno viva el sueño de su vida. Quiero decir... siempre quise ser cantante, y ahora lo soy. Cada uno tiene una carrera exitosa y la pareja perfecta..._

_Termina el flash._

PROFESORA: Mi mundo real, ¿es solamente "mi presente"?

_Escuchamos la voz en off del diario de Liz._

LIZ (VO): Mientras escuchaba a Topolsky me di cuenta que no estaba nada preocupada por mi futuro. Mi futuro estaba repleto de todo tipo de promesas... si sólo pudiera atravesar el presente.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__._

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_La misma clase en la que Max se encontraba. Unos minutos más tarde, la profesora está apoyada contra el pupitre._

PROFESORA: La física cuántica establece que las partículas elementales, constituyentes del átomo, no son elementos esencialmente reales dada su imprecisión existencial. Existen en un espacio y un tiempo que no reconoce el presente, saltan del pasado al futuro, y viceversa.

_Flash de "Abandono Repentino", escena en la que Max besa a Liz en la puerta del Crashdown y recibe los flashes de "The end of the world"._

PROFESORA: Los viajes en el tiempo se pueden agrupar generalmente en dos tipos. En el primer grupo tenemos los viajes donde la línea del tiempo es coherente y no se puede cambiar. En el segundo grupo se encuentran los viajes donde la línea del tiempo es flexible y está sujeta al cambio. _(Hace una pausa) _El viaje a través del tiempo en un universo tipo 2 es más difícil de explicar. El problema mayor es cómo explicar los cambios en el pasado. Un método de explicación es que una vez que cambia el pasado, también lo hacen los recuerdos de todos los observadores. Esto significa que ningún observador puede percatarse de los cambios en el pasado (debido a que no recordarán el haber cambiado del pasado).

_La cámara enfoca nuevamente a Max, que mira fijamente a la profesora mientras piensa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_De noche. La cámara enfoca a Michael, tirado boca abajo en una cama, observando una foto de Isabel en una revista. La habitación en la que se encuentra es bastante grande y todas las cortinas están bajas, una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de luz ilumina la habitación. De repente la puerta se abre, Paris entra y cierra detrás suyo. Mira con ternura a Michael y se acerca a él. Se sienta a su lado en la cama, el rostro de Michael, todavía está observando la foto de Isabel, se encuentra hacia el otro lado. Paris le comienza a acariciar los cabellos lentamente._

_Música: __Damien Rice, "Amie"._

_Michael deja la revista sobre la cama y corre la cabeza para observa a Paris. Ella le regala una pequeña sonrisa y le continúa acariciando los cabellos, que están bastante cortos._

PARIS: Mi madre quiere saber si necesitas algo en especial... Van a salir esta noche.

MICHAEL _(tratando de hacer una broma, pero le cuesta demasiado)_: ¡Qué raro!

_Paris se ríe un poco, se quita las zapatillas y se acuesta junto a Michael, apoyando los pies sobre la almohada y mirando hacia el techo._

PARIS: Sí... _(hace una pausa)_. Estaba invitada a la fiesta, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir... no puedo dejarte solo.

MICHAEL: Gracias... Sabes que no hace falta.

_Paris mira fijamente a Michael a los ojos._

PARIS: Yo también necesito compañía.

_Michael la toma fuertemente de la mano y Paris cierra los ojos._

MICHAEL: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Isabel?

_Paris mira nuevamente hacia el techo, tratando de recordar._

PARIS: Hace unas... _(pensando)_ seis semanas, creo.

_La cámara enfoca el rostro de Michael, que se da cuenta de lo que ese tiempo significa._

MICHAEL: Te llamó para contarte que estaba embarazada, ¿cierto?

_Paris cierra los ojos, le duele escuchar lo que acaba de oír._

PARIS: ¿No te lo dijo?

MICHAEL: No... Me enteré cuando... _(hace una pausa, no puede decir esas palabras) _Luego de que pasara lo que pasó.

PARIS: ¿Podrías abrazarme, Michael? _(Paris lo mira a los ojos nuevamente) _De verdad necesito un abrazo.

_Michael asiente con la cabeza y se acerca para abrazar a Paris, que apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, devolviéndole el abrazo._

_La cámara enfoca los ojos de Michael, que no se cierran (al contrario de los de Paris)._

_Vemos un flash que no pertenece a ningún episodio, pero que pasó antes de "Abandono Repentino"._

_Maria se encuentra tirada en la cama de su cuarto, boca abajo, con los codos apoyados sobre el cubrecamas de Scooby-Doo. Su mentón descansa sobre su mano izquierda y en la derecha tiene el control remoto de la televisión. Michael ingresa a la habitación y se acuesta al lado de Maria; le quita el control remoto y cambia de canal._

_MARIA: ¡Hey! Estaba viendo eso._

_MICHAEL: No era interesante._

_MARIA (frustrada): Es mi casa. Es mi cuarto. Es mi televisión._

_Trata de sacarle el control de las manos a Michael__. __Maria le comienza a pegar a Michael en el brazo. Él deja caer el control de la televisión a la alfombra y toma a Maria por los brazos, obligándola a dar vuelta y él se acuesta encima de ella mientras le hace cosquillas. Maria comienza a reírse mientras le sigue pegando suavemente en los brazos para que la suelte.__Michael de repente deja de hacerle cosquillas y la contempla. Maria lo mira sorprendida._

_MARIA: ¿Qué? (se pasa la mano derecha por la cara) ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?_

_MICHAEL (sonriendo): No. Es sólo que tú eres interesante._

_Maria se muerde los labios y le vuelve a pegar._

_MARIA: ¡Mentiroso! (se ríe)._

_La cámara vuelve a enfocar el rostro de Michael, en el presente, que todavía está abrazando a Paris. Vemos que una lágrima está se escapa de sus ojos._

_La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Una calle desierta, en un barrio residencial de clase media. La cámara enfoca la ventana de una de las casas, donde repentinamente una luz se prende. Dentro, vemos a una mujer acostada en la cama, que acaba de encender la luz y corre las sábanas. Reconocemos a Sam, la asistente de Alex._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Sam apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y esconde el rostro entre sus manos. Luego levanta la vista y la cámara enfoca un vaso con agua en la mesa de luz. Sam estira la mano izquierda para tomarlo pero éste se le resbala y cae al piso, mojando la alfombra. Apoya su mano en la mesa y se levanta difícilmente. Camina lentamente por la habitación hasta que llega a la cómoda y la abre. Busca entre las ropas que hay dentro hasta que finalmente saca una foto junto a un papel._

_La cámara enfoca el papel que dice "Esta canción es para ti", y luego enfoca la foto, en la cual vemos a Sam y Alex mirándose a los ojos en lo que parece ser un club, sonri__endo__. Sam deja caer las cosas que tiene y se lleva las manos nuevamente al rostro. La escuchamos llorar fuertemente, aunque no podamos ver su rostro._

_Termina la escena enfocando nuevamente la foto, que ha caído sobre el cajón, junto al papel. Las dos últimas palabras que vemos son "Para ti." Cortamos a:_

_Día – Toma general de una sala, que es la Sala de Profesores de Harvard. Allí hay una gran mesa ovalada, bastante sillas y en tres de las paredes hay bibliotecas repletas de libros. Vemos que la sala está vacía, salvo por Max que se encuentra sentado, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en el libro delante de sus ojos.__Pero su mente vuela hacia otros lados._

_Vemos un flash de algo que pasó antes de "Abandono Repentino", pero que forma parte de la "nueva vida", en color sepia:_

_Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria de Roswell. Vemos a Max, con 17 años, vestido con un traje negro, parado junto a la mesa de comida, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando la pista de baile. A su lado aparece Liz, que se dirige de la mano de Kyle, hacia la mesa. Max la contempla un segundo y se sonríen, luego ella busca una bebida y Max sigue mirando la pista. Kyle abraza a Liz por la cintura._

_KYLE: ¿Quién es ese chico?_

_LIZ (mira a Max una vez más): No tengo idea... sólo sé que se siente detrás de mí en Física._

_Los dos se alejan._

_Termina el flash y volvemos a Max en la sala._

_Escuchamos que se abre la puerta de la sala y Max levanta la vista para observar quién entra. La cámara enfoca el rostro de la profesora S. Winston, que mira a Max con sorpresa y se dirige a sentarse a su lado._

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): El futuro siempre fue tan claro para mí. Un camino derecho hacia mi meta. Nunca pensé que hubiera algún cruce.

_La profesora se sienta junto a Max._

PROFESORA: ¿Pasó la noche aquí dentro?

_Max la mira confundido, luego observa el reloj que tiene en la muñeca._

MAX: ¿Siete y cuarto?

_La profesora se ríe._

PROFESORA: Lo sé, a veces preparar las clases puede ser muy difícil. _(apoya su cartera sobre la mesa)._ Creo que usted está en una de mis clases, ¿no?

MAX _(asiente con la cabeza)_: Maxwell Evans... _(le estrecha la mano)_.

PROFESORA _(sonriendo)_: Yo sabía que tenía cara conocida... lo vi dando clases, también. _(pausa)_ Soy Serina... Serina Winston.

_Vemos nuevamente un flash, en color sepia:_

_Max parado junto a la mesa de comidas en el gimnasio de la escuela, esperando. Vemos que Tess se acerca a él, vestida de azul y con el pelo recogido y una flor violeta como toque._

_TESS: ¿Dónde estabas? (lo toma del brazo) ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!_

_El flash termina y cortamos a otra escena minutos más tarde, que forma parte de la misma "nueva vida", así que seguimos viéndolo en color sepia._

_La cámara enfoca la puerta del Cuarto de Borrado desde dentro. Vemos a través del vidrio que alguien se apoya sobre la puerta, mientras escuchamos que tratan de abrir la puerta. Finalmente se abre y Max y Tess ingresan, besándose apasionadamente. Max empuja a Tess hacia una de las estanterías y comienza a besarle el cuello. La cámara desciende lentamente por el perfil de los dos cuerpos pegados, hasta que vemos la mano derecha de Max intentando subir el vestido de Tess. Ella levanta su pierna izquierda y la pasa por la cintura de su novio._

_MAX: Oh...Tess..._

_Termina el flash y volvemos al presente con Max y Serina en la sala. Escuchamos nuevamente la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Nunca pensé que hubiera algún cruce. Creo que eso es lo que hace a la vida más interesante. Mantenerte abierto, dejar que la gente entre a tu vida, cambiando tu forma de pensar.

SERINA: Tengo algo que quizás pueda interesarle... _(se para). _¿Quizás quiere que se lo muestre ahora?

_Max cierra el libro, se para y sigue a Serina, que sale de la sala._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__._

_Día – Los Ángeles. La cámara muestra tomas aéreas de la ciudad. El típico cartel de "Hollywood", luego enfoca el típico cartel que dice "Beverly Hills", pasea por las calles de Santa Mónica Boulevard y finalmente enfoca el cartel de "Rodeo Drive". Vemos a Michael y Paris ingresando a un local de "Louis Vuitton". Paris camina rápidamente hacia un bolso rojo y comienza a inspeccionarlo. Michael la sigue lentamente, mirando a su alrededor sin comprender cómo entró a ese mundo._

_Música: __Maroon 5, "Sugar"._

PARIS: ¿No es hermoso? _(lo levanta y se lo muestra a Michael) _Lo vi en la revista hoy en el desayuno y supe que tenía que tenerlo.

MICHAEL _(observando el bolso sin emoción)_: Sí... sí, es muy bello.

_Michael comienza a caminar por la tienda. Vemos que ella se quita los anteojos de sol que tenía puestos y los coloca dentro de su cartera, mientras continúa observando el bolso y una vendedora se acerca hacia ella. Michael, que lleva puesta una gorra de béisbol, aparentemente para pasar desapercibido. De repente escuchamos la voz de Paris._

PARIS: ¡Michael! _(se acerca rápidamente)_ ¡Tienes que comprarte esto! _(coloca un saco marrón oscuro contra el cuerpo de Michael)_ Es perfecto para ti.

MICHAEL _(contempla el saco que Paris le está mostrando)_: No... no creo que sea mi estilo.

_La vendedora se acerca sonriendo._

VENDEDORA: Le da muchísimo estilo, señor.

PARIS _(asiente con la cabeza)_: Michael... vamos... Tienes que cambiar un poco el guardarropas.

_De repente la escena corta a un flash._

_La cámara muestra el hotel Flamingo en Las Vegas y luego vemos la puerta de la tienda "Louis Vuitton". Vemos a Michael y a Maria dentro; sabemos que esto pasó mientras el grupo se encontraba allí._

_MARIA (se prueba un sombrero y luego se mira en el espejo): Michael, ¿creés que me queda bien?_

_MICHAEL (mira a Maria durante un segundo): Sí, claro, lo que sea._

_Maria se da vuelta medio dolorida y se quita el sombrero, luego mira el precio._

_MARIA:¡Oh, Dios, Michael! ¡Esto es carísimo!_

_Una vendedora los mira con cara extraño y luego se acerca hacia ellos._

_VENDEDORA: ¿Se encuentran perdidos, chicos?_

_Maria mira con mala cara a la vendedora y toma del brazo a Michael._

_MARIA: (a la vendedora) No, sabemos perfectamente dónde estamos. (A Michael) Vamos._

_Michael mira a la vendedora, luego el rostro dolorido de Maria y nuevamente a la vendedora. Toma rápidamente el sobrero que Maria acaba de dejar en el mostrador y se lo entrega a la vendedora._

_MICHAEL: Envuélvalo para regalo, por favor. Lo llevamos._

_La vendedora lo mira de arriba abajo, dudando si Michael realmente puede pagar ese sombrero o si simplemente le está haciendo una broma. Finalmente se decide y se dirige a la caja a envolverlo y cobrarlo. Maria mira a Michael sorprendida y luego se lanza sobre él, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla derecha._

_MARIA: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias, Michael! (le estampa otro beso, esta vez en la boca) ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_MICHAEL (limpiándose la cara): Sí, bueno... no te acostumbres. Es lo último que voy a pagar por ti esta noche._

_Maria lo mira con amor en el rostro y corre a contarle a Liz, que acaba de salir de los vestidores._

_Termina el flash y volvemos a Paris, Michael y la vendedora en el "Louis Vuitton" de Beverly Hills._

PARIS: Michael... ¡Mike! _(lo mira asustada) _¿Estás bien?

_Michael asiente con la cabeza._

PARIS: Quizás sea mejor que vayamos a comer algo. _(le entrega a la vendedora el saco)_ Lo siento mucho, vamos a tener que volver otro día.

_La vendedora toma el saco y asiente con la cabeza._

VENDEDORA: No se preocupe, Señorita Vaddenlack.

_Michael y Paris salen de la tienda. Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO). Soy Liz Parker y esto es lo que estuve pensando. ¿Puede la vida volver a ser normal alguna vez?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Unos minutos más tarde de la última escena de Max y Serina. Vemos a los dos dentro de un laboratorio; los dos llevan puestos unos delantales blancos, cada uno con una tarjeta, la de Max dice "Dr. M. Evans, Departamento de Química y Biología Química, HU". El laboratorio parece encontrarse en alguna clase de sótano porque no vemos ninguna ventana. Las paredes son blancas y hay varias máquinas y una mesa con objetos de laboratorio químico. Serina toma dos gafas plásticas de una mesa y le entrega una a Max. Se paran los dos frente a una puerta, se colocan las gafas y luego ingresan. Dentro vemos a tres personas, también con delantales blancos y gafas tomando mediciones, que saludan a Serina. En la sala hay un gran vidrio que separa la parte de mediciones de un nuevo lugar. Detrás del vidrio vemos dos tubos enfrentados, paralelos al piso, cada uno saliendo de una pared contraria. En el medio de los tubos hay una gran bola transparente. Max mira a su alrededor sorprendido._

SERINA: En esta parte del laboratorio estamos tratando de convertir una utopía en realidad. _(hace una pausa)_ Aún tenemos algunos problemas, y a veces es difícil medirlo, pero cada vez estamos más cerca del viaje en el tiempo.

MAX _(mirándola entre sorprendido y esperanzado)_: ¿Han logrado volver o adelantar el tiempo?

SERINA: Hemos logrado retroceder _(sonríe)_ aunque sólo unos segundos. Aún no tenemos la potencia ni los materiales para poder hacerlo mayor... y aún así, no creo que muchas personas encuentren ético a esta clase de experimentos. Imagínate lo que es decirle a la gente que se va a retroceder o adelantar el tiempo... Y aún así es muy difícil para nosotros poder medirlo, porque los experimentos que hasta ahora hicimos nos afectan a nosotros también.

_Max se acerca al vidrio y observa atentamente a través de él._

MAX: ¿Y han realizado muchos experimentos?

SERINA: Tres hasta ahora.

MAX: ¿Y qué pasa con las personas?

SERINA: Einstein creía que el espacio-tiempo se podía curvar sobre sí mismo, permitiendo de esta forma los viajes hacia el pasado y que las personas se encontraran con versiones más jóvenes de ellos mismos, pero aún no hemos podido comprobarlo.

MAX: ¿No es eso acaso imposible?

SERINA _(le sonríe)_: Se ve que ha estado leyendo... Es imposible que una persona se encuentre con su versión más joven porque eso significaría un salto más allá del eje espacio-tiempo hacia el eje de la materia.

MAX _(recordando los flashes que recibió de Liz)_: Y las dos personas se destruirían... O la única persona, en realidad.

SERINA _(asintiendo)_: Exacto. _(Luego de una pausa)_ Estábamos trabajando en solucionar ese problema, pero claro que es demasiado difícil sin los equipos y la tecnología necesaria.

_Max camina lentamente por la sala, observando los aparatos de medición. De repente algo en la pared lo sorprende, se acerca al perchero que hay clavado en la pared y observa el único delantal que se encuentra allí, que lleva la tarjeta enganchada. La toma y lee: "Dra. E. Parker. Departamento de Química y Biología Química. Departamento de Física." Max mira completamente sorprendido de encontrar eso allí. Serina se hacer a donde está él._

SERINA: Elizabeth era una de nuestras investigadoras... estaba tratando de resolver el enigma de la explosión de los cuerpos. _(Hace una pausa)_ Lamentablemente ya no se encuentra más con nosotros.

_Max trata de seguir recorriendo, sin parecer perturbado._

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Es increíble como alguien puede cambiar las cosas tan radicalmente. Necesito un momento más ahora. Una oportunidad más para cambiar la dirección, para detener algo malo que podría terminar peor.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Música: __"Laura", Scissor Sisters_

_Día – Una sala de espera. Vemos a Paris que se siente en una de las sillas de la sala. Se quita los anteojos de sol y los coloca dentro del bolso rojo que finalmente se ha comprado. A su lado hay una señora intentando calmar a su niño. Paris mira a la señora y luego al niño, que le sonríe. Se lleva las manos al rostro tratando de borrar una imagen y se inclina sobre la mesa ratona que hay frente suyo a tomar una revista. La abre y comienza a ojearla sin ningún interés hasta que algo le llama la atención. La cámara enfoca la revista. Vemos una foto de estudio de Isabel y Paris, con vestidos largos puestos; celeste el de Isabel y violeta el de Paris. El fondo es blanco y cada una está sentada en una silla también blanca, dándose la espalda; Isabel sonriendo y mirando la cámara, Paris con la boca abierta como riéndose y mirando hacia arriba. Isabel está levantándose el vestido sobre la rodilla para que se vean sus zapatos de taco con diamantes. Paris tiene la mano derecha levantada, sosteniendo un collar de perlas. Leemos el título de lo que parece una entrevista y/o nota: "La mejor ropa. Las mejores amigas. Y todo el dinero del mundo"._

_Vemos un flash de algo que sucedió antes de "Abandono Repentino", pero que ocurrió en la "nueva vida"._

_Es de noche. Paris está terminando de colocar unas margaritas en un florero que se encuentra encima de una gran mesa de madera en el living de una casa enorme. Escuchamos el ruido de cosas cayéndose en otro lugar de la casa y Paris deja caer las flores sobre la mesa. Corre hacia la cocina._

_PARIS: ¿Isabel?_

_Cuando llega a la cocina vemos a Isabel arrodillada en el piso de la cocina con las manos sobre el rostro llorando. A su lado hay unos platos rotos._

_PARIS (acercándose a Isabel): Isabel... dime que no lo hiciste otra vez, por favor._

_Isabel no contesta y sigue llorando._

_Paris ayuda a Isabel a levantarse y la abraza._

_PARIS: ¿Qué pasó?_

_ISABEL: Yo... (se quita las manos del rostro) No puedo hacer esto._

_PARIS: ¡Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste otra vez!_

_Isabel niega con la cabeza. Paris se separa y le toma el rostro con las manos._

_PARIS: ¿Qué pasó?_

_ISABEL: Lo perdí. (Hace una pausa) Esta vez lo quería pero lo perdí._

_PARIS (con tristeza): ¿Estás segura?_

_Isabel vuelve a asentir con la cabeza._

_ISABEL(Abraza a Paris) Lo perdí... lo quería y lo perdí._

_PARIS: No te preocupes. Vamos a superarlo juntas. Ya verás que podremos salir adelante._

_ISABEL (sin ganas de seguir hablando): Por favor, no le digas a Michael. No le digas nada, por favor._

_PARIS: No te preocupes._

_Isabel respira hondo y cierra los ojos mientras Paris le acaricia el cabello._

_ISABEL: Iba a llamarla Gillian ... o quizás Frances._

_Escuchamos una voz que no pertenece al flash._

_VOZ: ¿Señorita Vaddenlack?_

_Termina el flash y vemos a Paris, todavía sosteniendo la revista._

ENFERMERA: ¿Señorita Vaddenlack?

_Paris deja caer la revista y mira asustada a la enfermera._

ENFERMERA: La doctora la está esperando. _(Le hace una seña) _Por favor, acompáñeme.

_Paris se levanta todavía un poco perturbada por el flash y acompaña a la enfermera. Cortamos al consultorio de la doctora. Paris está sentada frente al escritorio. La doctora toma unos papeles y se los entrega._

PARIS: ¿Está segura?

DOCTORA _(sonriendo)_: 100% segura. Paris, no tienes ningún problema para concebir.

PARIS _(parece confundida)_: Pero entonces...

DOCTORA _(anticipando)_: Sebastian tampoco tiene ni tenía problemas.

PARIS: ¿Cómo pudo ser?

DOCTORA: No lo sabemos. _(Le toma la mano) _Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te encuentras sana y lo más importante es que el bebé también lo esté.

_Cortamos a Paris fuera del consultorio, caminando hacia el ascensor del hospital, revisando lentamente los papeles. Sonríe._

PARIS _(susurrando)_: Estoy embarazada... _(mira su panza, que todavía se ve tan flaca como el día anterior)_ Voy a llamarte Isabel. _(Vuelve a sonreír) _Así que asegúrate de nacer mujer.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Jardín de la casa de la madre de Paris._

_Música: __"Some Velvet Morning", Primal Scream_

_Hay una fiesta en la casa de la madre de Paris. Vemos gente hablando y tomando champagne junto a la pileta, algunos sentados, todos felices, divirtiéndose y vestidos formalmente. Vemos a Michael, parado junto a la pileta, contemplando a Paris que está del otro lado, abrazada a su novio (un chico alto, rubio y muy buen mozo), mientras se ríe de algo que otra pareja, en la que vemos a Henry (el manager de Maria), dijo. Michael toma un poco de su champagne y escucha el sonido de su celular. Lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón de traje e ingresa a la casa, mientras atiende._

MICHAEL _(mira el visor)_: Maxwell. ¿Qué pasa?

MAX _(voz en off)_: Michael, lo encontré.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué encontraste? _(Toma otro trago de su vaso)_

MAX _(voz en off)_: Bueno... al menos eso creo.

MICHAEL _(deja su copa en la bandeja de un mozo)_: Vamos, Maxwell, no tengo toda la noche.

MAX _(voz en off)_: Encontré la forma de volver.

_Michael cierra los ojos, aliviados. La cámara corta a Max, en su departamento de Boston, que se sigue viendo igual de desordenado. Max está caminando por el living, de un lado hacia otro, bastante acelerado. De ahora en más la cámara pasa de Michael a Max._

MICHAL: ¿Estás seguro?

MAX: No completamente... Pero necesito que viajes ya mismo para acá. No podemos perder más tiempo,.

MIACHAEL: ¿Y qué pasa si fallamos?

MAX _(piensa)_: No hay nada más que podamos perder.

MIACHAEL _(luego de una pausa)_: Partiré lo antes posible.

_Michael guarda el celular en su bolsillo. Paris se acerca a él, todavía sosteniendo la misma copa; está vestida con un elegante vestido verde, blanco y amarillo hasta las rodillas. Su largo pelo rubio está recogido en un rodete._

PARIS: ¡Michael! _(sorprendida) _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La fiesta es afuera.

MICHAEL _(la mira)_: Entré para hacer una llamada.

_Paris lo mira fijamente._

PARIS: Sé que este no es el mejor momento para festejar... _(lanza un suspiro) _Pero tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas.

_Michael pasa su brazo por el hombro de Paris y la acerca, abrazándola._

MICHAEL: Sí, lo sé. _(Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa)_ Pero todo va a estar bien. _(Notando la copa) _¿Estás tomando?

PARIS: No, no... es sólo soda. No podría hacerle eso a la pequeña Isabel.

_Michael sonríe._

MICHAEL: ¿Cómo van a llamarlo si es hombre?

PARIS: Sebastian quiere un varón, claro... _(mira su panza)_ Pero ya le advertí que tiene que nacer mujer.

_Michael y Paris lanzan pequeñas risas. Michael observa su mano izquierda, sorprendido de que todavía tiene puesto su anillo de casamiento._

MICHAEL: ¿Sabes? Deberías llamarlo Alex, si nace niño.

PARIS _(toma la mano de Michael y lo lleva hacia fuera, donde está la fiesta)_: Voy a tener eso en mente.

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Parte de mí quiere seguridad, quiere volver a cómo las cosas solían ser, a una vida que podía predecir. Y la otra parte quiere ir a otro lado, a lo desconocido.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Noche – Laboratorio de Física de la Universidad de Harvard._

_Vemos a Michael y Max que se acercan a la puerta. La cámara enfoca la cara de Michael, observando que no haya nadie, mientras Max se ocupa de la puerta. Escuchamos un "clic" y los dos ingresan al laboratorio. Michael mira sorprendido lo que ve detrás del vidrio: los dos tubos enfrentados y la bola transparente._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué es esto?

MAX: Esto... _(Max se acerca a la puerta que los separa de la máquina)_ Es nuestra forma de volver a casa.

_Michael, no muy convencido, ingresa al lugar de la máquina junto a Max. Los dos observan el artefacto unos segundos y luego se miran el uno al otro. Michael se acerca a Max y lo abraza._

MICHAEL: Por si acaso..._ (termina el abrazo) _Por si las cosas salen mal y terminamos desapareciendo.

MAX _(respira profundamente)_: También estoy asustado Michael, pero no tenemos más cosas para perder, tenemos que arriesgarnos.

_Michael tiene un flash, que no es más que una imaginación. Vemos a Paris y a Sebastian juntos, decorando lo que va a ser el cuarto del bebé. Se imagina a Paris, con una pequeña bebé en brazos, sonriendo. Se imagina el crecimiento de la niña... y él no está en ninguna de las imágenes._

MICHAEL _(asustado)_: No estoy seguro.

MAX _(mirándolo sorprendido)_: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

MICHAEL: Yo... yo todavía tengo cosas que puedo perder.

MAX: No puedes hacerme esto ahora, Michael. Tú sabes cuán importante es que arreglemos este desastre. _(enojándose) _¿Estás dispuesto a vivir toda tu vida sin Maria? ¿Sin Isabel?

_Michael se observa la mano izquierda, que todavía lleva su anillo de casamiento puesto__._

MICHAEL: Voy a ser padrino, Max. Es mi chance de recuperar el hijo que nunca tuve.

MAX: No puedo creer esto. _(Se lleva las manos a la cabeza) _¡Dijimos que íbamos a volver! ¡Ésta no es nuestra vida!

MICHAEL: No puedo hacerlo... lo siento.

_Michael se da vuelta para irse y Max comienza a llenarse odio._

MAX: Tú no vas a hacer esto.

MICHAEL_ (se da vuelta una última vez)_: Mírame alejándome.

_Michael se aleja y Max se le tira encima. Los dos comienzan a pelearse._

_Vemos un flash de "Crazy"._

_El grupo está en el bosque, donde Michael debía encontrarse con Topolsky. Vemos a Max pegándole y a la orbe cayendo al piso._

_Termina el flash y volvemos al presente._

_Max mira a Michael sorprendido de lo que acaba de hacer._

_Michael vuelve a tener el mismo flash de "Crazy". Luego tiene otro flash, ésta vez de "South 285", vemos cómo Maria lo ayudó a descubrir a dónde pertenecía la llave. Vemos un flash de "The Blance" donde Maria está ayudándolo a recuperarse. Vemos otro flash, ahora de "Disturbing Behaviour", donde Maria lo ayuda a Michael con Laurie._

_Los dos se levantan del piso y se miran fijamente, sin saber qué decir._

MICHAEL _(cortando el silencio)_: Yo... Yo lo siento, Max.

MAX: Sí... Yo también lo siento.

MICHAEL: Sí... _(observa la pelota transparente) _Volvamos a casa.

_Max y Michael se miran fijamente. Michael asiente con la cabeza y Max se acerca para abrazarlo nuevamente. Max se acerca a la zona del tablero y presiona unos botones. Michael se acerca a uno de los tubos y apoya su mano._

_Empezamos a escuchar los primeros acordes de:_

_Música: __"Stop crying your heart out", Oasis_

_Cortamos a Sam, en ese mismo instante, en la habitación de su cuarto, a punto de irse a dormir. Se quita los anteojos y los coloca en su mesa de luz, junto a la foto de Alex y ella que habíamos visto anteriormente. La contempla fijamente y trata de agarrarla, pero sus dedos parecen traspasarla._

_Volvemos a Max y Michael. Ahora Max tiene su mano sobre el otro tubo, y vemos unos rayos violetas dentro de la pelota de vidrio._

_Cortamos a Paris, en ese mismo instante, entrando al baño. Se observa en el espejo y sonríe, luego baja la vista y contempla su panza mientras la acaricia. Una pequeña lágrima se escapa de su ojo derecho. Se la limpia y trata de tomar el cepillo de dientes, pero éste parece atravesarle la mano y no logra tomarlo._

_Volvemos a Max y Michael. La máquina está haciendo un ruido infernal. Michael y Max se miran por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y llevar todas sus fuerzas hacia los tubos._

_Cortamos a Serina, en su casa, sentada en la mesa del comedor, revisando unos exámenes. Repentinamente los papeles se deslizan de sus manos. Trata de tomarlos nuevamente pero ninguno parece estar levantándose._

_Cortamos a Sam, que observa cómo la habitación a su alrededor comienza a moverse y se agarra fuertemente de la cama._

_Cortamos a Paris, que siente un empujón y tiene que agarrarse del lavatorio para no caerse. Siente otro más y cae al suelo, golpeándose la panza con el mueble._

_Cortamos a Serina que ve cómo los papeles comienzan a flotar enfrente suyo. Se levanta asustada y observa a su alrededor, donde todo está temblando._

_Volvemos a Sam, que acaba de caer al piso. Empezamos a ver cómo el tiempo vuelve atrás; la vemos sentada otra vez en la cama. La vemos subiendo las escaleras. Llorando sobre la foto de Alex. Junto a Alex en la filmación de "Abandono Repentino",_

_Cortamos a Paris, que se está agarrando fuertemente la panza. También notamos que todo empieza a ir hacia atrás. La vemos ingresar al baño. La vemos recibiendo la noticia de que está embaraza. La vemos junto a Michael caminando por "Rodeo Drive". Vemos la conversación con Isabel del flash._

_Cortamos a Serina, que está parada en medio del comedor, observando cómo todo a su alrededor cae, mientras los papeles siguen flotando. Otra vez, vemos todo hacia atrás. La vemos ingresando al laboratorio junto a Max. La vemos haciendo experimentos. Dando clase. Tomando un café en la mañana._

_Volvemos a Max y Michael, donde la pelota de vidrio se rompe y chispas violetas salen hacia todos lados. _

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Momentos... Es increíble cómo alguien puede cambiar las cosas tan radicalmente.

_La imagen se vuelve negra. Escuchamos una gran explosión. Luego silencio._

_Todavía con la imagen en negro, empezamos a escuchar música: __Majandra Delfino, "I've got it bad (and that ain't good)"__._

_La cámara lentamente comienza a mostrar la escena de "Viva Las Vegas". Maria está comenzando a cantar. Tess se levanta de la mesa._

TESS _(a Kyle)_: Bailamos. _(Lo lleva hacia la pista de baile)._

_Alex está tomando fotos e Isabel aparece a su lado._

ALEX: Pensé que tenías otros planes.

ISABEL: Yo también pensé esto. _(Hace una pausa)_ No lo entiendo; él era exactamente todo lo que buscaba en esta ciudad. Un hombre lindo que pudiera masticar y luego escupir, ¿entiendes?

ALEX: ¿Pero?

ISABEL: Pero él fue a buscar hielo y yo a buscar un taxi. _(Hace una pausa_) Así que aquí estoy, sola nuevamente. Dios, debo ser el bicho raro más grande del planeta.

ALEX: Lo siento, pero eso no es verdad. Cuando estés preparada, encontrarás a alguien, y lo harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Isabel lo mira a los ojos._

ISABEL: ¿Te gustaría bailar?

ALEX: Me encantaría.

_Isabel y Alex se alejan juntos hacia la pista de baile. La cámara muestra a Liz, sentada sola en la mesa, mirando a Maria cantando. De repente la vemos levantarse cuando ve a Max entrar al salón, buscando a alguien. _

LIZ: Max...

_Por un momento parece que se está acercando hacia ella, pero lo vemos dirigirse a Tess que está bailando con Kyle. Liz se queda parada junto a la mesa, sin poder creer lo que está viendo._

MAX _(a Kyle)_: ¿Puedo robártela por un segundo?

_Kyle asiente con la cabeza, deja a Tess en manos de Max y se aleja hacia la mesa. Max toma la mano de Tess y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música que Maria está cantando. Tess quiere decir algo, pero está tan sorprendida como Liz de lo que está pasando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ese momento._

TESS: Pensé que ya estarías en el aeropuerto.

MAX: Estaba por ir... pero entonces tuve este extraño momento.

TESS: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Max observa unos segundos a Liz, que los __mira __con el corazón roto. Ella comienza a alejarse de la mesa y abandona la sala. Max la sigue con la vista, le gustaría poder seguirla pero sabe que no puede. Mira a Tess a los ojos._

TESS: ¿Qué pasó?

MAX: Nada. _(Hace una pausa y luego le sonríe) _Simplemente bailemos.

_Tess apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Max y continúan bailando. Max mira a Michael, que está detrás de la cortina. Michael lo mira a Max y le sonríe. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad._

_La imagen se vuelve negra y comienzan los créditos del final._


	3. Corazones abiertos

TÍTULO: _El fin del mundo: Corazones abiertos_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Sam, Henry y Paris (haciendo clic en los nombres podés ver cómo son).

SPOILERS: Esta historia viene luego de _Viva Las Vegas._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Corazones abiertos_ es la tercer parte de la serie _El fin del mundo_. Esta serie está formada por 6 capítulos que se desarrollan luego de _Viva Las Vegas_ y están escritos como si fueran el programa... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música (haciendo clic sobre el nombre podés escuchar un extracto de la canción, o la canción completa, por si no la conocés) y acotaciones entre paréntesis. La llamé "El fin del mundo" porque me pareció un tema especial para explotar... especialmente porque nunca vimos a Serina. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y dejen muchos feedbacks! :P

NOTA DEL AUTOR 2: Revisada y editada en Julio 2018.

_Día – Corredor de la Secundaria de Roswell a la que asiste el grupo._

_Música:__Jason Derulo, "Want to want me"._

_Liz entra a la Escuela y mira a su alrededor. Se ajusta la mochila y camina directo hacia su casillero. Está vestida algo menos conservadora que el año anterior, y su pelo ha cambiado desde el capítulo anterior; ahora está rizado y algo más corto. Escuchamos su voz en off mientras pone la combinación__ en el casillero._

LIZ (VO): Es 27 de abril. Soy Liz Parker y creo que sé por qué no escribí en este diario por casi todo un año.

_Abre su casillero y guarda unos libros en su mochila._

LIZ (VO): Estuve demasiado tiempo enfocada en Max... Max y sus problemas, que dejé de preocuparme por mí... por continuar con mi vida. Dejé de vivir una vida para vivir otra, en la que no hay lugar para mí.

_Cierra su casillero y apoya la espalda contra él, observando el pasillo de la escuela._

LIZ (VO): Quiero decir, ¡hay tantos otros chicos en los que podría fijarme! Y que seguramente se fijarían en mí. _(Un chico pasa junto a Liz, la mira y le sonríe. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, pero igualmente se siente extraña)._ ¿Por qué Max tuvo que volver y bailar con Tess? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió en Las Vegas? ¿Por qué tuvo que humillarme de esa forma?

_Se acerca por el pasillo otro chico rubio, alto y bastante apuesto, que nota su corte de pelo y se detiene a saludarla._

CHICO: Hola, Liz.

LIZ _(le sonríe)_: Hola, Chris.

_Escuchamos su voz en off nuevamente:_

LIZ (VO): Sí... hay muchos peces en el mar.

_Notamos a Max a lo lejos, apoyado contra una pared, mirando toda la escena._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Presentación de la segunda temporada. Actores invitados: Adam García, Carly Pope y Olivia Wilde._

_Volvemos de la presentación con:_

_Día – Corredor de la Secundaria._

_Max camina rápidamente y se acerca a Michael, que camina tranquilo por el pasillo._

MAX _(tomándolo del brazo)_: Tenemos que hablar.

_Cortamos a:_

_Max y Michael en las gradas del campo de deportes. No hay nadie alrededor así que sabemos que no asistieron a clases para poder conversar tranquilos. Michael está sentado en un escalón, con sus codos apoyados sobre el escalón de arriba. Max está parado unos escalones más abajo, apoyado sobre el pasamanos. Enganchamos la conversación por la mitad._

MAX: No podemos hablar de esto con nadie.

MICHAEL _(que obviamente está pensando en Maria)_: ¿Con nadie?

MAX: Nadie, Michael. _(Hace una pausa)_ No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere de lo sucedido... ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si Tess se enterara? ¿O cómo podrían reaccionar los demás al saber que ella los asesinó... aunque sea en otra vida?

MICHAEL: ¿Y qué pasa si alguien recuerda?

MAX: No creo que puedan recordar lo sucedido. Nosotros dos fuimos los únicos en saber lo que pasaba en realidad, y éramos los únicos en esa cámara.

MICHAEL: ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? _(Lo mira fijamente a los ojos)_ ¿Debemos pretender que nada sucedió? ¿Cómo quieres que no la asesine luego de todas las cosas que hizo?

_Max lo mira seriamente, haciéndole saber que esa no es una opción._

MAX _(sentándose junto a Michael)_: Tendré que estar con ella... Aunque no quiera alejarme de Liz es lo que debo hacer. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto vuelva a suceder. Nuestras vidas y las de los demás están en riesgo.

_Michael vacila pero finalmente apoya su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Max._

MICHAEL: Lo siento. Realmente lo siento.

_Max mira a Michael fijamente a los ojos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__._

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Tarde – Interior del Crashdown._

_Música: __Billy Idol, "Dancing with myself"_

_El lugar está repleto de gente. La cámara enfoca una de las mesas del centro (que queda entre los boxes y el mostrador). Alex e Isabel están sentados en una mesa para dos, comiendo waffles y tomando jugo. La cámara recorre el Café hasta llegar al mostrador, donde Maria le guiña el ojo a Liz que se aleja con una bandeja repleta de waffles, mientras se acerca hacia la __apertura __que muestra la cocina desde el mostrador. Arranca un papel de su anotador y se lo entrega a Michael. Maria lleva el cabello recogido en un rodete._

MICHAEL _(señalando)_: ¿Quién es ella?

_Maria vuelve la cabeza para observar donde Michael está señalando y vemos una chica morocha, de la altura de Maria, vestida con el uniforme del Crashdown._

MARIA: Una nueva. El padre de Liz la contrató luego de darse cuenta que no puede explotarnos de por vida. _(Vuelve la cabeza hacia Michael)_ ¿Nos vemos esta noche en tu casa? _(Le sonríe pícaramente)_

_Michael sigue contemplando a la chica preocupado, hay algo que no encaja allí._

MICHAEL _(finalmente nota las manos de Maria delante de su rostro)_: Ah, claro, sí, seguro.

_Michael se aleja y Maria lo mira __confundida. __La cámara vuelve a la mesa de Isabel y Alex, donde la chica que Michael señaló está levantando los platos. Enfocamos su rostro y luego la placa de su nombre donde leemos "Sam". Alex la mira detenidamente._

ALEX: ¿No te conozco de algún lado?

SAM _(le sonríe)_: Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, ¿sabes?

_Isabel los mira sorprend__ida._

ALEX: Soy Alex.

SAM _(señalando la placa con su nombre)_: Sam.

_Los dos se miran y hay un momento de silencio. Finalmente Isabel levanta su mano y la estrecha con la de ella._

ISABEL: Soy Isabel. _(Le hace una sonrisa falsa) _Encantada de conocerte.

_Cortamos a Liz, que se acerca al mostrador nuevamente a preparar unos cafés. La cámara enfoca la puerta del café que acaba de abrirse, Liz levanta la cabeza __para observar__ quién acaba de entrar. El mundo parece avanzar en cámara lenta cuando la cámara enfoca a Max entrando junto a Tess. Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Sé que no tendría que preocuparme tanto de verlos juntos, es el destino que tienen que cumplir, ¿verdad?

_Max y Tess se sientan en una mesa para dos cerca de la puerta._

LIZ (VO): Es el destino que tienen que cumplir, pero aún así sé que él me ama... ¿Por qué tuvo que prometerme amor eterno? ¿Por qué tuvo que repetirme una y otra vez que yo era la única en su vida?

_La cámara lenta se detiene. Liz le entrega los cafés a Maria, que se aleja hacia una mesa. Toma un menú, respira hondo, y se acerca a la mesa de Max y Tess._

LIZ (VO): Debería estar preocupándome por Chris, y por qué zapatos ponerme para el Baile de Graduación... Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Max.

_Liz ya llegó a la mesa._

LIZ: Hola.

_Max levanta la vista y la mira, sin decirle nada. Tess la saluda._

LIZ (VO): ¿Todavía recordará la promesa que hicimos meses atrás? ¿Estará dispuesto a ir conmigo al Baile, a pesar de estar con Tess ahora?

MAX _(finalmente habla)_: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

LIZ: Bien... _(mintiendo)_ Bien.

TESS _(rompiendo el silencio incómodo)_: Escuché que Chris Hunter quiere llevarte al baile.

_Max la mira a Tess sorprendido__._

LIZ _(sonrojándose)_: Sí... Todavía no he contestado.

TESS: ¿No estarás planeando en decirle que no, cierto?

_Liz la mira unos segundos y luego mira a Max._

LIZ: De hecho, sí. Estaba pensando en decirle que no.

TESS _(sorprendida)_: ¿Por qué? Cualquier chica en el colegio moriría por ir con él.

LIZ: Sí, lo sé. Pero no me gustan los rubios.

_Liz le deja el menú y Tess la observa preocupada, no entiende de dónde vino eso. Max la observa alejarse hacia el cuarto de descanso y luego la sigue, dejando a Tess sola. Max entra a la sala y Liz lo mira sorprendida._

LIZ: No deberías estar aquí; es sólo para empleados.

MAX: No parecía importante todas las otras veces.

_Se miran unos segundos. Liz se cruza de brazos._

LIZ: ¿Qué quieres?

MAX: Todavía recuerdo lo que prometimos.

_Liz sonríe. Escuchamos su voz en off nuevamente:_

LIZ (VO): Sé que no debería sorprenderme que Max recordara nuestra promesa. Es Max, ¿cierto? Nunca olvidaría esas cosas. _(Pausa)_ Pero que él fuera el que trajera el tema a discusión me hizo sentir bien... esperanzada, como si todavía hubiera una oportunidad de volver a estar juntos.

MAX: Quería que supieras que no voy a ir con Tess al baile... Ella va con Kyle.

LIZ: Ah...

MAX: Quiero que vayamos juntos, Liz. ¿Acaso no era nuestra promesa que iríamos juntos aunque estuviéramos separados?

LIZ: Sí, sí, lo era.

MAX: Y sé que tienes todo el derecho en decirme que no e ir con... ese Chris. Pero... realmente me gustaría acompañarte. Al menos como amigos.

_Liz asiente con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir._

MAX: Sí... Bueno, eso era todo. Mejor me voy... no quisiera abandonarla.

LIZ: Seguro. Ya les llevaré la comida.

MAX _(antes de salir del cuarto de descanso)_: Estás bella, Liz.

LIZ _(sonrojada)_: Gracias.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Apartamento de Michael._

_La cámara enfoca la puerta y vemos que una mano toca tres veces. Michael abre la puerta y la cámara muestra a Maria con tres bolsas en la mano sonriendo._

MARIA: Hice la comida en mi casa. _(Entre al departamento y deja las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina) _Sé que no puedo confiar en tu cocina. _(Mira a su alrededor con cara de disgusto)._

_Michael abre una de las bolsas y saca los tappers. Abre uno y huele._

MICHAEL: ¡Genial! Mi favorito. _(Toma un tenedor y va a sentarse en el sofá frente al televisor)._

_Maria se sienta a su lado y lo mira._

MARIA: ¿Entonces?

MICHAEL _(confundido)_: ¿Qué?

MARIA _(sorprendida de que él no entiende)_: ¿Qué qué, Michael?

MICHAEL: No te entiendo, Maria.

MARIA _(sarcásticamente)_: Eso es nuevo.

_Michael deja la comida en la mesa ratona y la mira fijamente._

MICHAEL: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

MARIA: ¿Mi problema? ¡Mi problema! _(Se para del sillón) _Mi problema es que te preparé tu comida favorita, la traje, me ignoras completamente, y hace una semana que estás evadiendo el tema.

MICHAEL _(más confundido aún)_: ¿Qué tema?

_Maria grita de exasperación, se acerca a la cocina, toma la comida que todavía queda y sale del apartamento dando un portazo. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Michael, arrepentido._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Pasillo de la Secundaria._

_Vemos a Liz ingresar, con una sonrisa en la cara. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Así que finalmente voy con Max al baile. El rumor ya pasó por toda la escuela y ahora no paran de hablar de nosotros... de Max y yo... y Tess.

_Vemos pasar a Tess a lo lejos, riéndose de algo que Kyle le está diciendo.__Max camina por el pasillo hacia el otro lado, le sonríe a Liz cuando pasa a su lado. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa._

LIZ (VO): ¿Estará todo volviendo a la normalidad? ¿Habrá un futuro cierto para Max y yo?

_Liz mira a Tess nuevamente._

LIZ (VO): Pero por alguna razón siento que algo no está bien en todo esto... Siento como si algo muy malo estuviera por caer sobre nosotros... o ya hubiera caído.

_Tess apoya la espalda contra uno de los casilleros y nota a Liz mirando. La mira fijamente y durante algunos segundos hay una tensión. Luego Tess sonríe y Liz le sonríe tímidamente. Liz sigue caminando por el pasillo hasta el aula. Tess se aleja caminando junto a Kyle hacia el otro lado, pero recorre a Liz con la mirada. En su rostro notamos seriedad y preocupación._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Interior de un aula de Física._

_La cámara recorre el aula hasta que llegamos a Liz, sentada en uno de los bancos del medio. Tiene su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo mientras escribe notas en su carpeta. La cámara enfoca al profesor, explicando en el pizarrón el Circuito Resonante en Serie. Vemos que el profesor es Henry, el antiguo manager de Maria en la "otra vida". Liz levanta la vista y observa al profesor._

_Escuchamos que suena el timbre y los alumnos se paran rápidamente para salir del aula. Liz guarda las cosas en su mochila y sin prisa se levanta de su banco. Se acerca a la puerta, cerca del escritorio del profesor. Cuando pasa a su lado lo mira de reojo y __se__ ruboriza__._

HENRY: ¡Parker!

_Liz se detiene y camina hacia el escritorio del profesor._

LIZ: Profesor Farris.

HENRY _(señalándole un banco)_: Me gustaría que habláramos un rato, si es posible.

LIZ: Claro.

_Liz se quita la mochila del hombro y la deja en el suelo, luego se sienta en un banco. El Pr__ofesor__ Farris se sient__a__ en un banco junto a Liz._

HENRY: Liz... siempre fuiste mi mejor alumna, y sabes que puedes confiar en mí si tienes algún problema. _(Liz asiente)_ Y últimamente siento que no estás prestando tanta atención en clase. _(Le sonríre)_ No quisiera perder a mi primer candidata para las Olimpíadas.

_Liz le sonríe._

LIZ: Lo siento mucho, Profesor Farris, prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

_Henry la mira fijamente._

HENRY: Sé que no debería preguntarte cosas tan personales, pero... ¿qué pasó con Max?

_Liz se sonroja._

LIZ: Um- Mm- Bueno, nosotros... Ya no estamos juntos.

HENRY: Sí, eso lo pude ver.

LIZ: Pero estoy segura de que va a solucionarse.

_Henry levanta una ceja._

LIZ _(pensando)_: Bueno... casi segura.

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Por qué ya no me sentía tan segura de que Max y yo íbamos a volver? ¿Por qué esa sensación se había esfumado tan rápidamente?

_Termina su voz en off._

LIZ: Yo... no sé qué está pasando. Ya no entiendo nada.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Abra Moore, "Trip on love"_

_Escuchamos su voz en off nuevamente:_

LIZ (VO): ¿Y por qué estaba contándole esas cosas al Profesor Farris? ¿Podría acaso hablar con alguien mejorar la situación? ¿Mi situación? Me sentía nuevamente atrapada en el mundo de Max... ese mundo al que había prometido no volver, del cual pensaba alejarme. Necesito a alguien... alguien que me haga sentir las mismas cosas que él una vez me hizo sentir... que me ayude a olvidarlo. A dejar el pasado en el pasado.

_Termina su voz en off._

LIZ: Hay esta chica de su pasado... _(sonríe)_ Pasado muy, muy pasado. Que volvió para recodarle que él solía ser otra persona antes de estar conmigo.

HENRY: ¿Y por qué dejas que eso pase? ¿Por qué no te aferras a lo que es tuyo y luchas por ello?

_Escuchamos su voz en off nuevamente:_

LIZ (VO): Si sólo el Profesor Farris supiera todo lo que me aferré a Max, todo lo que luché por él. ¿Cómo hacerle entender?

_Termina su voz en off._

LIZ: Quizás ya no soy la misma chica que cuando estaba con él. _(Pausa)_ Quizás algo me cambió... me hizo dar cuenta que por más que luchara y luchara no podría aferrar algo que nunca fue mío en un principio.

HENRY _(sonriendo)_: Pasé por lo mismo.

LIZ _(riendo un poco para no dejar que las lágrimas se escapen)_: Así que entiendes lo que siento. Estoy tan confundida... tan aburrida de estar en la misma situación.

_Escuchamos nuevamente su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Necesitaba algo más. Algo que me dijera que yo tenía una vida fuera de Max, que no estaba condenada a merodear a su alrededor continuamente.

_Vemos a Liz y Henry sonriendo mientras hablan, pero ya no escuchamos más la conversación que mantienen._

LIZ (VO): Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara... que me entendiera, que me ayudara a decidir. Que me guiara por un camino donde no hubiera más complicaciones que una simple relación.

_Henry apoya su mano sobre la de Liz y ella la sujeta._

LIZ (VO): Necesitaba que algo distinto sucediera, algo que rompiera la rutina alienígena... Algo que me hiciera sentir que yo era importante para alguien.

_Liz y Henry siguen hablando. Ella se ríe._

LIZ (VO): Henry Farris puso una fuerza en mí. Es como si mi vida entera hubiera cambiado en un instante. Es tan irónico que la segunda vez que algo como esto me sucede... sea con mi profesor.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Día – Secundaria de Roswell._

_Maria está sentada sola en una mesa al aire libre, tiene varios libros delante suyo pero no los está mirando. En la mano tiene una botella de agua que abre y cierra sin parar. Su vista está clavada en el horizonte. Max se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa. Parece preocupado._

MAX: Hola.

_Maria no contesta, sigue abriendo y cerrando la botella de agua. No se da cuenta que Max se encuentra allí._

MAX _(pasando su mano delante del rostro de Maria)_: Tierra llamando a Maria...

_Maria se da cuenta que Max se encuentra allí. Lo mira, le sonríe, cierra la botella de agua y la deja en la mesa._

MARIA: ¿No deberías decir Antar llamando a Maria?

MAX: ¿Problemas con Michael?

MARIA: ¿Cuándo no?

MAX: ¿Qué pasó ésta vez?

_Maria suspira. Abre su mochila y toma un papel de un gran pilón que tiene allí. Se lo entrega a Max. La cámara enfoca el papel amarillo donde leemos: "West Roswell High. Baile de Graduación 2001. Odisea del Espacio."_

MAX _(entendiendo)_: Oh.

_Maria se lleva las manos a la cabeza, se la nota enojada._

MARIA: Es mi novio, ¿cierto? Y no le pido muchas cosas, tú lo sabes. Lo único que le pido es que me lleve al Baile, ¿y sabes qué dijo?

MAX _(adivinando)_: ¿Ni siquiera se enteró?

MARIA: ¡Exacto! _(Resopla) _¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta? ¡Estoy en el maldito comité de organización! _(Le quita el papel a Max de las manos y lo guarda en su mochila. Abre la botella de agua, toma un trago, la cierra y la deja también dentro de su mochila. Se tranquiliza un poco). _¿Y tú?

MAX: No tan bien.

MARIA _(apoya una mano sobre el brazo de Max)_: Yo sé que tu vida es complicada. Y también sé que lo que más te gustaría en el mundo es estar con Liz. ¿Qué hay de eso con Tess? ¿Qué es eso de volver a bailar con ella en Las Vegas?

MAX: Si sólo pudiera explicártelo.

MARIA: Max, soy yo, Maria DeLuca, puedes explicarme cualquier cosa.

_Max piensa seriamente en lo que acaba de decirle._

MAX _(cambiando de tema)_: Pero Liz y yo vamos juntos al Baile.

MARIA: ¿Y? Eso no quita el hecho de que te la pases con Tess. En serio, Max, tienes que explicarme qué está pasando. Nunca te vi actuar tan extraño.

_Max la mira fijamente. Realmente tiene ganas de contarle, que alguien además de Michael sepa el secreto._

MAX: Tengo que estar con Tess.

MARIA: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que estar con Tess pero aún así no dejas a Liz libre?

MAX: Es sólo que... _(Trata de encontrar la manera) _Es lo que debo hacer. Tess y yo debemos estar juntos.

MARIA: ¿Y recién ahora te diste cuenta de eso?

MAX _(triste)_: Todavía amo a Liz. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer, ¿entiendes?

MARIA: No, no entiendo, Max. Es imposible que entienda. Liz siempre fue el amor de tu vida. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarla ir? Tiene que dejar de sufrir por alguien que no debe estar con ella. Créeme que a mí me gustaría que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos para siempre.

MAX: Mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado. Es sólo que- Debo estar con Tess, es mi deber.

MARIA: Entonces también debería ser tu deber alejarte de Liz... _(Mira a lo lejos un cartel del Baile que están colgando)_ Para siempre.

MAX _(mira también el cartel y luego mira fijamente a Maria)_: No puedo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de los Valenti. Cuarto de Tess._

_Tess está sentada en su cama, vestida con un pantalón de deporte y una musculosa blanca, leyendo una revista de modas mientras marca cosas que piensa comprarse. Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta._

TESS: Pase.

_La puerta se abre y entra Kyle._

KYLE: Hola.

TESS: Hola, Kyle. Ven, siéntate.

_Kyle se acerca tímidamente hacia ella y se sienta a su lado en la cama, aunque un poco lejos._

TESS: ¿Cómo estás?

KYLE: Bien, bien. _(La mira y se da cuenta que no tiene corpiño, por lo cual se siente un poco incómodo y fuerza su vista a los ojos de Tess). _Mira, voy a ir directamente al grano. _(Respira hondo)_ No creo que debamos ir juntos al Baile de Graduación.

TESS _(sorprendida)_: ¿Por qué?

KYLE: Bueno... yo... _(Confundido)_ No sé realmente por qué. Quiero decir- es que con todo esto de tú y Max y-

TESS _(interrumpiéndolo)_: ¿Crees que sería mejor para mí si fuera con Max al baile?

KYLE _(aliviado)_: Exacto.

_Tess se acerca más hacia él._

TESS: Kyle, decidimos esto hace un mes. Que Max ahora quiera pasar tiempo conmigo no quita el hecho que yo quiera pasar tiempo contigo.

KYLE _(se lleva la mano al pecho señalándose, sorprendido)_: ¿Conmigo? Yo supuse que- ¡que querrías estar con Max!

_Tess se acerca un poco más hacia Kyle. La revista se cae al suelo. Ella apoya su mano sobre la otra mano de Kyle, que estaba encima de la cama._

TESS: Realmente quiero que vayamos juntos, y que pasemos una buena noche.

KYLE: ¿Y qué pasa con Max?

TESS: No lo sé. Creo que él está más confundido que yo. No sé nada ya. Cuando llegué estaba tan convencida de que debíamos estar juntos, pero ahora-

KYLE: ¿Ahora?

TESS _(cierrra sus ojos lentamente)_: Ahora creo que... _(lentamente se acerca hacia Kyle)._

_Kyle recibe el beso de Tess en su boca y no le responde inmediatamente. Cierra los ojos y lleva su mano a la cabeza de Tess para acercarla más hacia él. El beso comienza a tornarse más apasionado. De repente la puerta se abre y Jim Valenti entra a la habitación._

VALENTI: Tess, la comida ya- _(Los ve besándose) _¡Oh!

_Los dos chicos se separan rápidamente. Kyle se para y Tess se aleja hacia el otro lado de la cama. Los dos se ruborizan._

VALENTI _(aclarando su garganta)_: Mm. La comida ya está servida.

KYLE _(incómodo)_: Gracias, papá. _(Se retira de la habitación)._

TESS: Iré en un segundo.

_Valenti la mira fijamente a Tess antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación._

VALENTI: Hablaremos luego. Muy seriamente.

_Tess asiente. Cuando Valenti se retira sonríe. Se lleva las manos al rostro y patalea de felicidad mientras lanza un gritito._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Calle de Roswell. Diluvia_

_Música: __"Don't stand so close to me", The Police_

_Vemos a Liz corriendo por la vereda, __c__on una campera por sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, pero igualmente se está empapando. Finalmente llega a la parada del autobús, pero éste se va antes de que ella pueda detenerlo. Lanza un grito de frustración y se quita la campera empapada de la cabeza. La estruja para quitarle el agua. Vemos que un Volkswagen Beetle amarillo se acerca a la parada del autobús, no vemos quién está adentro. La ventanilla del lado del acompañante comienza a bajar y escuchamos la letra de la canción:_

_Canción: Young teacher, the subject._

_Vemos a Henry inclinarse sobre la ventanilla y sonreírle a Liz._

HENRY: ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

_Liz le sonríe a Henry y escuchamos nuevamente la letra de la canción:_

_Canción: Of schoolgirl fantasy._

_Liz asiente con la cabeza y Henry le abre la puerta. Liz entra rápidamente._

LIZ: Gracias.

HENRY: No hay problema.

_Escuchamos la letra de la canción:_

_Canción: She wants him so badly._

_Henry comienza a manejar y la cámara corta a minutos más tarde. Vemos el auto en la puerta del Crashdown, todavía está diluviando. Liz y Henry están dentro del auto, hablando._

HENRY: Escuché que irás con Max al baile.

LIZ _(parece decepcionada)_: Oh sí... bueno _(tratando de explicar)_ Hace mucho lo habíamos decidido. _(Lo mira a los ojos) _Hicimos un pacto, ¿sabes? De que si los dos estábamos solos iríamos juntos.

HENRY: ¿Pero acaso no estaba él con otra chica?

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): ¿Por qué repentinamente sentí un destello de celos? ¿Acaso realmente estaba enojado de con quién iba al Baile o era sólo mi imaginación?

_Hay un momento de silencio incómodo. Luego Henry voltea la cabeza y evita mirar a Liz._

HENRY: Sólo espero que no vuelva a lastimarte.

_Liz sonríe ampliamente, está muy feliz de lo que acaba de escuchar. Escuchamos las letras de la canción:_

_Canción: Temptation, frustration, So bad it makes him cry._

LIZ: Prometo que me cuidaré, Henry.

_Él se anima a mirarla y al observar su sonrisa su rostro se ilumina._

LIZ: Deberías pasar por el Café algún día... estoy allí casi todos los días. Mi padre no me deja ni respirar.

HENRY _(se ríe)_: Lo tendré en mente.

_La lluvia ya ha parado un poco. Los dos salen del auto y Henry la acompaña hacia la puerta del Crashdown. Las mesas de afuera han sido colocadas dentro debido a la lluvia._

LIZ: Muchas gracias por traerme.

HENRY: Siempre es un placer.

_Los dos se miran y por un momento parece que algo va a pasar, pero la puerta del Crashdown se abre y un hombre adulto sale._

HOMBRE: ¡Henry!

_El rostro de Henry cambia completamente, parece como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido._

HENRY _(al hombre)_: Director James, hola, hola. _(A Liz)_ Parker, espero un buen trabajo para el jueves, como siempre. Adiós.

_Liz lo mira confundida, abre la puerta del Crashdown e ingresa al Café. La cámara sigue a Liz dentro del Café que se dirige rápidamente hacia la sala de descanso. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! El Profesor Farris nunca se fijaría en mí de esa forma... ¡soy tan tonta!

_Ingresa a la sala de descanso, abre su casillero y luego lo cierra con furia._

_Escuchamos las letras de la canción:_

_Canción: You know how bad girls get, Sometimes it's not so easy, To be the teacher's pet._

_Maria entra a la sala de descanso, la observa sorprendida y se dirige a su casillero._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Casa de Max._

_La cámara enfoca la puerta de calle, y alguien tocando. Unos segundos más tarde Max abre la puerta y se sorprende con quién encuentra del otro lado._

MAX: ¡Maria!

_Maria, vestida todavía con el uniforme del Crashdown, entra a la casa de Max y se dirige a la cocina. Max se siente incómodo._

MARIA: Michael dijo que tenías que verme, _ahora. _Espero que sea rápido porque dejé a Liz sola con el Café repleto de gente; sé que me va a matar por esto, así que espero que valga la pena.

_Max la mira fijamente. Todavía no comenzó a hablar y vemos a Tess que se acerca por el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de Max, todavía no ha visto a Maria._

TESS: Max, ¿crees que debamos encender unas velas? _(Ve a Maria parada en medio de la cocina) _Oh, disculpa. Hola, Maria.

MARIA _(mirando a Max con mala cara)_: Y obviamente este no es un buen momento así que mejor me voy.

TESS _(deteniéndola)_: No, deja, yo ya me iba. _(A Max)_ ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

MAX _(le da un beso en la mejilla a Tess)_: Yo te llamo.

_Tess se va. Maria está con los brazos cruzados observando fijamente a Max, esperando una explicación._

MARIA: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

MAX: Eso es lo que quiero explicarte.

MARIA: ¿No era que no podías dejar a Liz? En serio, Max, ¡estás volviéndonos locos a todos!

MAX: Quizás debieras sentarte.

_Maria se siente en una banqueta, en su rostro se nota un destello de preocupación._

MARIA: En serio, Max, ¿qué está pasando?

_Max respira hondo y se siente en una banqueta frente a Maria._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Tarde – Casa de Max. Cocina. Minutos más tarde de donde dejamos._

_Max y Maria continúan en la cocina. Vemos que Maria se lleva las manos al rostro._

MARIA: ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Otra vida? ¿En serio?

_Max asiente con la cabeza._

MARIA: No... no... no, eso es imposible. ¿Estás seguro? _(Se queda pensando unos segundos. Se lleva la mano al pecho)_ ¿Yo? ¿Cantante? _(Max asiente)_ ¿Era buena cantante, al menos?

MAX: Maria, ese no es el punto.

MARIA: Max, no importa las cosas que digas. Esto debe ser un sueño... un sueño que te pareció demasiado real pero imposible.

MAX: Isabel murió.

_Maria lo mira fijamente, asustada._

MARIA: ¿Murió?

MAX: Y luego Liz... y luego tú. Y Kyle y Alex.

MARIA: ¡¿Qué?!

MAX: Ojalá hubiera una forma fácil de explicar esto. _(Hace una pausa)_ Resultó que esa otra realidad que estábamos viviendo había sido creada con el Granilith.

MARIA: ¿Y quién la creó?

MAX _(le cuesta decirlo)_: Tess.

MARIA _(se para)_: Debería haberlo sabido.

_Max se queda callado. Maria piensa. De repente se da cuenta de algo, lo mira asustada y se aleja._

MARIA: ¡No, es imposible! ¡Ella los mató! _(Hace una pausa)_ ¡Ella me mató!

_Max se para y la sostiene de los hombros._

MAX: Maria, tienes que entender que no era la misma Tess.

MARIA: No me vengas con el cuento de que estaba poseída. Creí que ya habíamos eliminado a esa cosa gelatinosa.

MAX _(sin escuchar lo que Maria dijo)_: Esa era una Tess y vivió rechazada por mí. Y al crear esa realidad creyó poder recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo... pero no contaba con que-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Con que alguna vez nos encontraríamos.

MAX: Tienes que entender mi decisión... Tienes que entender por qué debo estar con ella; debo impedir que esto suceda otra vez.

MARIA: ¿Y por qué sólo ustedes recuerdan?

MAX: No lo sabemos. Creemos que es porque éramos los únicos dentro de la cámara cuando activamos el dispositivo. O quizás porque éramos los únicos vivos que recordaban la realidad.

_Los dos se quedan unos segundos mirándose, luego Maria abraza a Max._

MARIA: Lo siento tanto. Aunque todavía no pueda creer esto, entiendo por lo que debes estar pasando.

MAX: No puedo simplemente renunciar a Liz.

MARIA: Lo sé.

_Se quedan unos segundos abrazados._

MARIA: ¿Cómo eran? Digo, nuestras otras vidas.

_Max se queda unos segundos callado. Vemos un flash rápido de Max, Michael, Isabel y Tess en lo que parece ser una boda._

MAX: Yo... yo...

MARIA _(dolorida)_: Sí... No hace falta que lo digas, Max, ya puedo imaginármela.

_Maria se separa de Max, se seca algunas lágrimas del rostro y se dirige hacia la puerta._

MAX: No puedes decirle a nadie.

MARIA: Max, puedes confiar en mí. De verdad. _(Lo abraza rápidamente)_ Realmente aprecio que me lo hayas dicho. Y no voy a decirle a Michael que me lo dijiste, lo prometo. O Liz, o Alex. Sé guardar secretos.

_Max le sonríe, Maria abre la puerta y sale. La cámara se queda enfocando la casa. Vemos a Maria subirse al Jetta y alejarse manejando. Max se queda unos segundos en la puerta._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Tienda Disquera._

_Música: __Green Day, "She"_

_Alex está entre unos estantes de CDs. Lo vemos mirando algunos en la zona de rock mientras escucha música canta y baila sin que nada le importe. A su lado algunas personas lo miran extraño y luego se ríen. Con algunos CDs en la mano, se dirige a la caja. Se los entrega a la vendedora. La mira, sonríe y se quita los auriculares._

ALEX: No sabía que también trabajabas aquí.

_La vendedora levanta la vista._

SAM: ¡Hey! Alex, ¡cierto?

ALEX: Así es.

SAM: Bueno... el trabajo en el Café es sólo durante la semana. Tengo que encontrar otra cosa para los sábados.

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Y con todo eso también estudias?

SAM _(riéndose)_: No, no estudio.

_Alex la mira confundido. Sam nota un cliente detrás de Alex que los mira con mala cara._

SAM: Mira, en cinco minutos tengo un descanso para almorzar, ¿te parece que hablemos allí?

ALEX: Seguro.

_Sam le sonríe, le entrega la boleta y Alex se aleja._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Fuera de la Tienda. Unos minutos más tarde._

_Alex y Sam están caminando._

SAM: Estaba haciendo mi segundo año en Yale, pero francamente no aguantaba la vida allí.

ALEX _(asombrado)_: Espera un minuto, ¿tú vas a Yale?

SAM _(se ríe)_: Iba.

ALEX: ¿Y qué hace una estudiante de Yale en un pueblo tan insignificante?

SAM: De hecho, soy de aquí. Mi padre heredó el negocio petrolero de mi abuelo y nos mudamos a la costa este. Me forzó a ir a los mejores institutos, pero lo cierto es que nunca fui buena porque nadie me presionaba; tenía todo servido en una bandeja y no sabía valorar las oportunidades que tenía.

ALEX: ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué volviste?

SAM: Quiero hacer por mí misma, ganarme mi dinero, aprender a vivir.

_Doblan en una esquina y Sam se acerca a una heladería._

SAM: ¿Quieres uno?

ALEX: Pensé que esta era tu hora del almuerzo.

SAM _(sonríe)_: Y obviamente nunca me has visto almorzar.

_Los dos ingresan a la heladería y Sam comienza a revisar los gustos._

SAM: Sé lo que debes pensar, ¿qué hace una chica con tanto dinero trabajando de mesera y vendedora?

ALEX: Sí.

SAM: Quisiera pretender que no tengo tanto, ¿sabes? Me gustaría valerme por mí misma, encontrar algo que realmente me gusta y luego perseguirlo.

_Alex asiente. Sam le pide dos cucuruchos al vendedor y esperan._

SAM: ¿Dónde estudias, Alex?

_Alex toma uno de los cucuruhos._

ALEX: Eh... estem... yo... yo voy a la Secundaria del Oeste de Roswell.

SAM _(le pega suavemente en el brazo)_: No te sientas intimidado. No soy tan grande. Mi padre pagó para que termin. _(Toma el cucurucho y se dirigen hacia una mesa)_ Ya verás que no soy tan inteligente.

_Los dos prueban sus helados._

SAM: ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña solía venir todos los días aquí. Me escapa por las tardes y me comía un cucurucho, sentada sola en esa mesa. _(Señala una mesa junto a la ventana donde hay dos señores mayores tomando un café.) _Creo que voy a hacerlo nuevamente.

ALEX: Al menos esta vez no estarás sola.

_Sam sonríe. Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Corredor de la Secundaria._

_Liz entra a la secundaria, se la nota medio caída. Escuchamos su voz en off mientras camina:_

LIZ (VO): Es 4 de mayo, y volví al mismo punto donde estaba hacía una semana. El baile se acerca cada vez más, tengo pareja, tengo vestido, zapatos, amistades, buenas notas... lo que cualquier chica adolescente podría pedir. Salvo amor, claro está.

_La cámara deja a Liz y recorre el pasillo hasta el jardín. Vemos a Kyle y Tess sentados junto a la fuente, cada uno mirando hacia un lado distinto._

TESS _(todavía sin mirarse)_: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

KYLE _(mirando hacia el otro lado)_: No lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

TESS: Eso es lo que yo dije.

_Hay un silencio incómodo, finalmente Tess se anima y lo mira._

TESS: Me gustas, Kyle.

_Kyle la mira, sorprendido por su confesión._

TESS: De veras me gustas, pero no puedo prometerte nada. _(Kyle asiente)_ Debes entender mi situación con Max. Tanto tiempo pensé que él y yo estábamos destinado a estar juntos, y aún lo pienso... pero esto no es- _(mira a su alrededor)_ Aún estamos en la Tierra, no sé por cuánto tiempo, y debo comprender que las cosas aquí son distintas. No puedo obligarlo a Max a amarme, pero tampoco quiero dejar lo nuestro.

KYLE: Entiendo. _(Piensa unos segundos)_ Espera, ¿crees que hay algo entre nosotros?

TESS_ (sonriendo)_: Kyle, yo también estaba en la habitación.

KYLE _(devolviéndole la sonrisa)_: Sí... Sí. _(Vuelve a pensar)_ ¿Y entonces qué debemos hacer?

TESS _(apoya la cabeza en su mano derecha)_: No lo sé. Va a ser demasiado extraño andar de la mano de dos chicos. Pero tampoco puedo pretender que me esperes para siempre.

KYLE: Te esperaré, lo sabes.

TESS _(Apoya su mano sobre la de Kyle, que la sujeta)_:¿Crees que podamos repetirlo nuevamente?

KYLE: ¿Te refieres a-?

TESS _(interrumpiéndolo)_: No creo que al Profesor Yun le moleste que dos personas falten a su clase.

_Tess levanta una ceja provocativamente._

_La cámara recorre el jardín, ingresa al edificio y recorre el pasillo. Encontramos a Liz parada frente a la puerta de un aula. Todavía nadie ha entrado. El Profesor Farris se acerca rápidamente, mirando unos libros que lleva en brazos. Liz cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Ninguno de los dos se ve y el profesor se choca con ella cuando quiere entrar al aula._

LIZ: Oh, ¡lo siento!

_Liz se agacha para ayudar al profesor a juntar los libros._

HENRY: No se preocupe, Parker. De hecho, me gustaría hablar unos segundos con usted.

_Liz se asusta. Escuchamos su voz en off mientras entra al aula y el profesor cierra la puerta._

LIZ (VO): Tratamos de vivir vidas responsables, pero no podemos decirle a nuestro corazón cómo sentirse. A veces nuestro corazón puede ser la cosa más dulce y gentil que tenemos. Y a veces puede hacernos sentir miserables, excitados y confundidos... todo a la vez. _(Hace una pausa. Vemos al profesor dejar los libros en escritorio y quitarse las gafas.)_ Pero al menos mi corazón está abierto, y estoy escribiendo otra vez, estoy respirando, estoy sintiendo... por alguien. Pero nadie está sintiendo por mí.

_La cámara deja a Liz y Henry y recorre el pasillo. Vemos a Max en su casillero, tomando unos libros. Michael se acerca._

MICHAEL _(sorprendido)_: ¿Cómo es eso de que irás con Liz al Baile?

_Max se da vuelta asombrado._

MAX: ¡Así que sí sabes que hay un baile!

MICHAEL _(confundido)_: Claro que sé que hay un baile, está por todo el maldito colegio, ¿cómo no voy a saber que hay un baile? Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tuve que enterarme por Isabel de que irías con Liz, ¿qué pasó con nuestro plan?

MAX _(vuelve a sus libros)_: Es demasiado complicado de explicar.

MICHAEL _(se está tornando furioso)_: ¿Demasiado complicado? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que perdí porque tu historia con Liz era "demasiado complicada"? Debes terminar con esto cuanto antes.

MAX _(enojado)_: ¿Eso te parece? ¿Y qué pensarías si te dijera que debes terminar ahora mismo con Maria? ¿Qué harías? ¿Te animarías a perderla nuevamente, aunque fuera de otra forma?

_Michael piensa unos segundos lo que dice._

MICHAEL: Deberías estar con Tess. Por más que me haya quitado los únicos momentos felices de mi vida, aún así creo que deberías estar con ella.

_Michael está por irse pero Max lo detiene tomándolo del brazo._

MAX: Deberías saber algo.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué?

MAX _(respira hondo)_: Maria lo sabe.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué? ¿Recordó?

MAX: No, yo le dije. _(Michael está a punto de decir algo pero Max lo interrumpe.)_ Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me gritara todo el tiempo, Michael. Necesitaba explicarle... tratar de explicarle a Liz lo que está sucediendo.

_Michael apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Max._

MICHAEL: Sí... Quizás debería irme a arreglar las cosas por ese lado.

MAX _(con una pequeña sonrisa)_: Sí, deberías. Maria está realmente enfadada contigo.

_Suena el timbre y Michael se despide. La cámara se aleja de los chicos y recorre el pasillo nuevamente hacia la puerta del aula de Física. Vemos a Liz y Henry hablando, esto sucede al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo de Max y Michael._

_Música: __Plumb, "Real"_

HENRY: Siento que te debo una disculpa, Liz.

_Liz no dice nada, simplemente asiente. Él se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos._

HENRY: Pero tienes que entender que esto es demasiado difícil... _(Suspira)_ Dios, ¿cómo hacerte entender?

_Liz lleva su mano a la mejilla de Henry._

LIZ: Está bien.

HENRY: Nunca antes sentí algo tan profundo... y tan rápidamente, por alguien. _(Se queda unos segundos callado)_ ¡Dios! ¡Tú eres mi alumna! Esto no debería estar pasando.

_Henry se aleja un paso, pero Liz se acerca._

LIZ: Lo sé... ¿Pero por qué no? _(Le sonríe)._

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Tratamos de vivir vidas responsables. Tratamos de explicar nuestra vida lógicamente. Pero a veces no podemos. A veces tenemos que hacer lo que nuestros corazones nos dicen.

_Henry coloca sus manos en el rostro de Liz._

LIZ (VO): Y mi corazón está diciéndome...

_Liz y Henry acercan sus rostros._

LIZ (VO): Que es tiempo de continuar con mi vida.

_Sus labios están acercándose pero repente suena el timbre de comienzo de clases. Los dos se alejan rápidamente como reacción de reflejo. La puerta del aula se abre y entran dos alumnos. Liz toma su mochila y se va a sentar a su banco. Ninguno de los dos se mira más._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Crashdown._

_Isabel y Tess están sentadas en una mesa de cuatro, el lugar no está muy lleno. Las dos están hablando, Isabel parece bastante enojada._

ISABEL: Creí que las cosas iban a ser diferentes luego de Las Vegas. Pensé que realmente habíamos compartido algo allí...

TESS _(tratando de calmarla)_: Estoy segura de que es todo una confusión.

ISABEL: ¿Una confusión? ¡Me lo dijo él!

_Sam se acerca a la mesa con dos platos._

SAM: Muy bien. Una Hamburguesa de Saturno, _(coloca el plato frente a Tess)_, y una Hamburguesa con Queso Lunar _(coloca el plato frente a Isabel)._ ¿Puedo conseguirles algo más?

ISABEL _(mirando a Sam con odio)_: Yo pedí una Hamburguesa con Queso sin queso.

SAM _(sorprendida)_: ¿Disculpa?

ISABEL: Lo que escuchaste. _(Le entrega el plato)_ Una Hamburguesa con Queso sin queso, y esta tiene queso.

SAM: Oh, bueno, puedes sacarlo.

ISABEL: ¿Yo? No. Por algo tú estás ahí parada y yo aquí sentada. Ahora ve y tráeme lo que te pedí.

_Sam toma el plato y se aleja de la mesa entre sorprendida y dolida. Tess mira a Isabel también sorprendida por su reacción._

TESS: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

ISABEL: ¿Puedes creer que luego de conocerla por sólo una semana ya la invita al Baile? Y no estamos hablando de cualquier baile, ¡es el Baile de Graduación! Debería llevarme a mí, no a la chica rica de Yale.

TESS: Todavía no entiendo qué hace atendiendo mesas aquí. _(Le da una mordida a su hamburguesa)._

_Isabel mira a Tess y piensa._

ISABEL: No sé qué estoy haciendo hablando contigo, igualmente. Tú sólo quieres que esté con Michael.

TESS: Eso no es verdad. Nunca te presioné para eso... _(hace una pausa)_ Eran órdenes de Nasedo.

ISABEL _(sarcásticamente)_: Lindo padre.

_La cámara recorre el Café hasta la puerta que se abre y una chica, vestida a la última moda californiana (y aún con anteojos de sol a pesar de ser de noche), entra. Se acerca hacia el mostrador donde Liz está secando unos vasos. Se quita los anteojos y vemos que es Paris, que luce igual que como la vimos en el anterior capítulo._

PARIS: Hola, ¿sabes dónde está Michael Guerin? Me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí.

_Liz mira a Paris asombrada, no sabe qué imaginarse de esa escena. Las personas que están dentro del Café no dejan de mirar a la muchacha, que no pega con el escenario._

LIZ: Sí... ya lo llamo.

_Liz se aleja del mostrador y entra en la cocina. La cámara corta a la cocina, donde Michael está quitándole el queso a la hamburguesa de Isabel. Sam y Maria también están allí._

SAM _(a Michael)_: ¿Y tú me dices que no suele ser tan mala?

MARIA _(irónicamente)_: Es la ternura en persona.

LIZ: Michael, siento interrumpirte, pero alguien te está buscando.

_Maria y Michael la miran preocupados, Sam se retira con el plato de Isabel, ahora sin queso._

MICHAEL: ¿Quién?

LIZ: No lo sé, es una mujer.

_Michael sale rápidamente de la cocina, seguido de Maria. La cámara sigue el rostro de Michael. Cuando la ve cambia completamente; no sabe cómo reaccionar. Quiere correr a abrazarla pero sabe que no puede, debe guardarse todos los sentimientos._

MARIA _(le susurra)_: ¿Conoces a ésta mujer?

_Michael niega con la cabeza. Notamos que Isabel los está mirando desde su mesa._

_Vemos un flash de "Cómo sobrevivir sin la otra mitad":_

_Fiesta por el embarazo de Paris. Michael está dentro de la casa y todos las demás personas están fuera festejando. Michael guarda el celular en su bolsillo. Paris se acerca a él, todavía sosteniendo la misma copa; está vestida con un elegante vestido verde, blanco y amarillo hasta las rodillas. Su largo pelo rubio está recogido en un rodete._

PARIS: ¡Michael! _(sorprendida) _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La fiesta es afuera.

_El flash finaliza._

_Paris mira fijamente a Michael y luego a Maria. No hay ninguna clase de reconocimiento._

PARIS: ¿Tú eres Michael Guerin?

_Michael vuelve a asentir, tiene miedo de hablar. Ella le estira la mano para estrecharla._

PARIS: Paris Vaddenlack. Soy prima de Laurie Dupree, creo que a ella la conoces, ¿verdad?

_Liz aparece detrás de Maria. Las dos se asustan, no saben de qué puede tratarse._

MICHAEL _(finalmente habla)_: Sí, la conozco.

PARIS: Aparentemente, Laurie dejó la casa de mi madre en Nevada, la mitad de su herencia y varias hectáreas de campo a tu nombre, Michael, ¿sabes por qué es esto?

_Maria lanza un grito de felicidad._

MARIA: Michael, ¿sabes que significa? Vamos a ser... _(golpea sus manos) _oh, ¡tan ricos!

MICHAEL _(sin escucharla)_: Laurie y yo somos... como hermanos.

PARIS: No sabemos esto. _(Se pone seria)_ Mira, para mí no es ninguna gracia tener que venir hasta aquí. Pero debo asegurarme de que mi prima no está haciendo ninguna de sus locuras.

MARIA: Creí que habíamos aclarado que Laurie no está loca.

PARIS _(cortante)_: También podríamos probar que Michael no es de la familia. Te ves muy igual a nuestro abuelo pero no hay ninguna prueba genética que avale nuestro parentesco.

_Liz toma la mano de Maria fuertemente._

MICHAEL: ¿Y cuál sería el problema de eso? Laurie me lo está dejando legítimamente.

_Paris lo mira fijamente unos segundos, luego quita unos papeles de su bolso, __el mismo que había __comprado en el capítulo anterior._

PARIS: Mi familia no está dispuesta a perder, Michael. A nosotros los Vaddenlack nos costó llegar a donde estamos, y nadie, especialmente un farsante, nos va a quitar lo que ganamos, ¿entiendes?

_Michael toma los papeles._

PARIS: Espero tu respuesta. Y te prometo que lucharemos hasta el final.

_Paris vuelve a colocarse los anteojos de sol y sale rápidamente del Café, dejando a todos shockeados. Isabel y Tess se acercan._

ISABEL: ¿Qué fue eso?

MARIA: Estamos en grandes problemas.

LIZ: Podrían directamente no aceptar el dinero.

_Michael no las está escuchando. No puede dejar de mirar los papeles que Paris le acaba de entregar. La cámara enfoca el papel, donde vemos la firma de "Paris Amara Vaddenlack Tyrian"._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Una calle de Roswell._

_Vemos el Volkswagen Beetle amarillo de Henry. Las calles están húmedas así que dentro del auto los vidrios están empañados; no se puede ver nada desde afuera. La cámara corta a dentro del auto, donde vemos a Liz y a Henry. Él está sentado en el asiento del conductor, y ella en el de acompañante, ambos con sus espaldas contra las puertas del auto. Liz todavía tiene puesto el uniforme del Crashdown y su pelo sigue atado, pero ya no tiene más la __v__incha puesta y se ha pintado con un poco de maquillaje. Henry tampoco está con las mismas ropas de esa mañana en el colegio, aunque sigue vestido con camisa y saco. Los encontramos en medio de la conversación._

_Música: __Damien Rice, "The Blower's Daughter"_

LIZ: Así que ese es tu libro favorito, pensé que sería algo de Física... o a lo sumo que incluyera números.

HENRY _(se ríe)_: No todo tiene que ser con mi profesión. Adoro ese libro porque encuentro piezas de otros libros e historias que también me fascinan.

LIZ: ¿Cómo?

HENRY: _Fausto_, _Romeo y Julieta_, _El crimen de Lord Arthur Savile_... _(se queda callado)_ Seguramente vas a reírte, pero también de _La Sirenita._ Nunca se lo dije a nadie, es bastante embarazoso.

_Liz sonríe ampliamente._

LIZ: Esa era mi historia favorita de pequeña. No puedo creer que te guste. Yo me volvía loca pensando en cómo alguien podía dejar todo lo que conocía por alguien a quien amaba ciegamente, y luego prefiera morirse a vivir sin él.

HENRY: Sí... siento como si el romanticismo se hubiera perdido cada vez más con el tiempo. Ya casi ningún libro hoy en día nos hace sentir lo que son los verdaderos sentimientos. Ya nadie es capaz de hacer nada por otra persona, nos hemos vuelto unos egoístas.

_Liz se queda pensando unos segundos; claramente se ve que está pensando en Max._

HENRY: Ojalá pudiera sentir lo que Sybil Vane sentía por Dorian.

_Liz lo mira a los ojos._

LIZ: Sé que podrá sonar tonta esta pregunta, pero... _(vergonzosamente) _¿Cuántas novias tuviste? _(Hace una pausa)_ Creo que lo que intento preguntar en realidad es... ¿soy la primera? Quiero decir, alumna.

_Henry se ríe._

HENRY: Sí, Liz, eres la primera. _(Se acerca un poco a ella)_ Te dije.

LIZ: ¿Y cuántas novias tuviste antes?

HENRY: Una oficial. Por cinco años.

LIZ _(asombrada)_: ¿Cinco años? ¿Qué pasó?

HENRY _(dolorido)_: Ella- Ella me rompió el corazón.

_Los dos se quedan callados por unos segundos._

LIZ: Esto va a ser difícil.

HENRY: Lo sé. Y no quiero presionarte de ninguna manera. Es sólo que... _(baja la vista y se se queda callado)._

LIZ: ¿Sí?

HENRY _(sin levantar la vista)_: Contigo las cosas son distintas, Liz. Por más que sepa que está prohibido, por más inseguro que sea que estemos juntos... aún así se siente demasiado bien. Puedo sentirlo, desde el primer momento. Y sé que no estarías aquí si no sintieras lo mismo. _(Levanta la vista)_ No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando que pasara algo en mi vida... no sabes todo el tiempo que estuve escondiéndome en mí mismo, tratando de convencerme que me encontraba bien. _(Liz se acerca a él) _No sólo eres una bella mujer, Liz. También eres inteligente... pero no de la forma en que uno le dice a un alumno que es inteligente, tú lo eres en serio. Eres interesante, demasiado interesante; hay tanto aspectos en ti por conocer. Quizás piensas que eres sólo una persona común más en Roswell, pero sé que no es así... Eres tan- _(se interrumpe)_. Tan penetrante.

_Henry deja de hablar. En los ojos de Liz podemos notar lo que parecen algunas lágrimas. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Me sentía feliz. Muy feliz. Y se sentía extraño. Demasiado extraño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba siendo feliz... sin Max.

HENRY: Contigo siento que necesito ser honesto, necesito que sepas cómo soy, abrir mi corazón para ti.

_Escuchamos su voz en off nuevamente:_

LIZ (VO): Me sentía muy feliz. Y se sentía demasiado extraño. Pero no tenía miedo, porque por primera vez pude vivir por mí misma. Pude sentir por mí misma. Elegir por mí misma.

_Repentinamente Liz se acerca a Henry y lo besa. Él cierra los ojos. Se comienzan a besar dulcemente; ella lo atrae apoyando las manos en su nuca. Henry la toma de la cintura._

_La cámara sale del auto, filma unos segundos el pequeño movimiento que se ve a través de las gotas del vidrio y sube hasta el cielo, escuchando la música.._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Calle de Roswell._

_Max y Tess están caminando por la calle. Están los dos callados. Pasan junto al auto de Henry que se aleja; nadie ve nada. Max y Tess siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la casa de ella._

TESS: ¿Te encuentras bien?

MAX _(evitando su mirada)_: Sí, claro.

TESS: Max, no tienes por qué mentirme.

MAX: Estoy bien, en serio.

_Tess se acerca a él y lo toma de la mano._

TESS: No tienes por qué ocultarte de mí.

_Max la mira._

MAX: Lo siento. Sé que últimamente estuve un poco ausente, es que-

TESS _(lo interrumpe)_: Sé que estás pensando en Liz.

_Max baja la vista._

MAX: Eso no es todo. _(Hace una pausa)_ Finalmente recordé.

_Tess se sorprende._

MAX: Finalmente te recordé... nos recordé.

TESS: ¿Qué recuerdas?

MAX: Recordé cómo éramos, cómo nos sentíamos juntos. _(Levante la vista y la mira)_ Recordé nuestras historia.

_Tess no sabe qué decir, está demasiado sorprendida y emocionada._

MAX: Pero esos no éramos nosotros. Éstos somos nosotros _(le toma la otra mano)_. Nuestra historia no es la misma, las circunstancias son distintas, nosotros somos distintos.

TESS: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MAX: Creo que deberíamos escribir nuestra propia historia, ¿sabes? No más sesiones de recuerdos, no más añorar algo que nunca más tendremos... vivamos el presente, vivámoslo juntos.

_Tess sonríe ampliamente. Max no sabe de dónde salieron esas palabras. Ella se lanza sobre él y lo abraza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Max le devuelve el abrazo, confundido de si eso es lo que realmente quiere._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Departamento de Michael._

_Michael está sentado en un banco comiendo cereales con leche en la cocina. Isabel está sentada junto a él, con la mano apoyada en su mano, mirando hacia el frente._

ISABEL: Ojalá tuviera poderes para desaparecerla. Una palabra mágica, _(mueve las manos delante de su rostro)_ ¡y puff! Sam desaparece.

MICHAEL: ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

ISABEL _(lo mira sorprendido)_: ¿Hablar con ella? ¿Y qué voy a decirle? ¡Es todo culpa de Alex!

MICHAEL: Eso es lo que yo te dije.

ISABEL: Pero si ella desapareciera todo sería más fácil.

MICHAEL _(sin escuchar realmente)_: Sí...

_Isabel se queda pensando._

ISABEL: Todavía no puedo entenderlo. Alex me estuvo buscando tanto tiempo y ahora que finalmente estoy dispuesta a empezar la relación nuevamente se va con otra. ¿Qué es eso?

MICHAEL _(se lleva una cucharada repleta de cereal a la boca)_: Quizás podrías hablar con Maria.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¿Maria?

MICHAEL: Sí, ella lo entiende más que nadie, ¿son amigos, no?

ISABEL: Esa chica me da miedo.

MICHAEL _(divertido)_: ¿De verdad? ¿Te da miedo Maria?

ISABEL _(mirándolo fijamente)_: Michael, a ti te da miedo Maria.

_Escuchamos el timbre. Michael se levanta a abrir la puerta y vemos a Maria, todavía vestida con el uniforme del Crashdown._

MARIA: Querías hablar conmigo...

_Michael deja el plato con cereales en la mesada de la cocina, se limpia las manos en los pantalones y la hace pasar. Isabel le sonríe débilmente y se levanta._

ISABEL: Nos vemos, Michael. _(Pasa junto a Maria)_ Mm... eh... ¿podríamos hablar luego? _(No espera a que Maria conteste) _Yo te llamaré.

_Isabel se va y cierra la puerta. Maria se queda mirando a Michael._

MARIA: Esta vez no traje comida.

_Michael se queda mirándola. Luego se señala el sillón para sentarse, pero ella niega con la cabeza._

MARIA: Tengo un presentimiento de que esto va a ser rápido.

_Ella cruza los brazos y espera a que él diga algo._

MARIA: ¿Y? ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Michael?

MICHAEL: Yo... bueno... yo... _(Se lleva la mano derecha a la cara y se rasca la cara) _Tengo algo para ti.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Everything", Lifehouse__._

MARIA _(más contenta)_: ¿Algo para mí? ¿De verdad?

_Michael asiente. Se acerca a __la puerta de su placard__, la abre y saca una gran bolsa negra de papel. A Maria se le ilumina el rostro, se acerca a Michael dando brincos y toma rápidamente la bolsa._

MARIA: ¿Qué es?

_Michael vuelve a rascarse la ceja._

MICHAEL: Sólo ábrelo.

_Maria abre la bolsa y su expresión cambia completamente. Mete la mano dentro y saca lo que parece ser un vestido largo, bastante elegante, de color blanco._

MARIA _(en shock)_: Michael...

_Maria se queda examinando el vestido. Es largo, con dos tiras y algunos brillos a lo largo de la tela. Vuelve a mirar la bolsa y saca unos zapatos blancos, con brillos también, que combinan con el vestido._

_Maria lo mira aún más sorprendida._

MARIA: Michael... Michael, yo- No deberías haber hecho esto.

MICHAEL _(acercándose)_: Es una forma de disculparme por mi actitud estos días. Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza... especialmente por el tema de Laurie.

MARIA: No hace falta nada de esto. Yo... yo... _(hace una pausa)_ Max me contó. Me contó lo que pasó con Tess, me contó que todos... _(hace otra pausa, no puede decir la palabra)_. No tienes de qué disculparte.

MICHAEL: Pero sé que no te mereces esto. Te mereces que yo esté aquí siempre, que esté pendiente de las cosas que haces.

_Maria deja el vestido y los zapatos dentro de la bolsa y luego la apoya en el sofá. Va a decir algo pero Michael la interrumpe._

MICHAEL: Tú sabes cómo soy, tú sabes que huyo de los problemas. _(Se acerca un paso más)_ Pero quiero que esos días queden atrás, quiero estar siempre aquí, quiero ser- _(traga saliva, le cuesta decirlo) _el novio que siempre quisiste tener.

_Maria sonríe._

MICHAEL: Perdí demasiadas cosas. Fue tan difícil adaptarme a esa nueva vida, donde no estaba Isabel, donde no estaban mis cosas, donde no estabas tú. _(Vemos que empieza a emocionarse) _Y luego tuve que volver y dejar las nuevas cosas que había adquirido... las nuevas personas, las nuevas amistades. _(Se lleva las manos al rostro, cuando las sacas vemos lágrimas)_ Y luego esas personas vuelven... y quisiera poder vengarme por todo lo que perdí, por todo lo que tuve que dejar, por todo lo que tengo que esconder y callar, pero no puedo. _(Maria se acerca a él y pone sus manos en la cintura de Michael)._

MARIA _(buscando sus ojos)_: Hey...

MICHAEL _(evadiendo la mirada de Maria)_: Y lo peor de todo es que finalmente se cumplió lo que tanto temía. Te perdí y no pude hacer nada. Te perdí aunque ahora estés aquí. Y tengo que pretender como si nada hubiera pasado- _(las lágrimas no lo dejan seguir)._

_Maria lleva una mano al rostro de Michael y le seca las lágrimas._

MARIA: No tienes de qué preocuparte.

MICHAEL _(tomando aire)_: Sólo quisiera que todo se terminara. Que Max no tuviera que estar pasando por lo que pasa, poder escapar del análisis de sangre... Yo-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Michael, si no puedes ser el novio perfecto no me importa. Yo sólo quiero que seas tú, y que me quieras. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

_Michael vuelve a tomar aire y finalmente la mira. Ella lo abraza fuertemente y él esconde su rostro en el hombro de ella. Se quedan unos segundos así y luego ella se separa un poco._

MARIA: Vamos, necesitas descansar. Yo me quedaré aquí si me necesitas.

MICHAEL: ¿Maria?

MARIA: ¿Sí?

MICHAEL _(tarda unos segundos antes de hablar)_: ¿Irías conmigo al baile?

_Maria sonríe ampliamente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Noche – Las puertas del gimnasio de la Secundaria._

_Música: __"Lean on", Major Lazer & DJ Snake_

_Vemos parejas acercándose por todos lados y escuchamos música de fondo. Las puertas se abren, una pareja entra corriendo. Dentro todo está decorado al mejor estilo de ciencia ficción. La cámara recorre el lugar y luego corta hacia la puerta, donde vemos a Max y Liz entrar. Él vestido con un traje negro y ella lleva un vestido negro largo, simple. En el cuello lleva el collar verde. El pelo lo tiene recogido y adornado con dos mariposas verdes pequeñas. Los dos se acercan al fotógrafo, sonríen para la cámara y luego se ponen serios nuevamente._

_La cámara recorre el lugar y encontramos a Isabel parada junto a una de las mesas, buscando a alguien en la multitud. Está vestida con un vestido rojo strapless, y el pelo lo lleva recogido en un rodete. Detrás de ella aparece Chris Hunter, seguido de unos amigos._

CHRIS: ¡Aquí estás!

_Isabel lo mira rápidamente y luego vuelve a mirar la multitud._

CHRIS: Ey, Isabel. _(Se lleva la mano debajo del saco y saca una botella pequeña de vodka) _Vamos a verter esto en las bebidas.

ISABEL _(irónica)_: Qué interesante.

CHRIS: Luego nos vemos. _(Le besa la mejilla rápidamente) _No te pierdas otra vez, ¿eh?

_Isabel le sonríe falsamente y se aleja._

_La cámara recorre nuevamente el lugar y vemos a Max y Liz bailando. Ahora escuchamos:_

_Música: __"Wake me up when september ends", Green Day__._

_Los dos bailan lentamente, cada uno mirando a un lado diferente, sin hablarse. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Liz, que sonríe por algo que ve. Luego, la cámara muestra a lo lejos a Henry, parado junto a unas de las mesas, con una copa en la mano y hablando con unos profesores. La cámara corta al rostro de Max, que mira a lo lejos mientras bailan. Vemos el mismo flash que vimos en el capítulo anterior, pero esta vez sin voces, sólo escuchamos la canción que Max y Liz están bailando:_

_El baile de graduación y Max esperando a Tess parado junto a la mesa. Vemos que Liz se acerca junto a Kyle, le sonríe y se marcha. Luego vemos a Tess acercarse y a los dos yéndose juntos._

_Termina el flash._

_Max baja la vista y la mira a Liz, ella le devuelve la mirada y se sonríen débilmente._

LIZ: Esto se siente extraño.

MAX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

LIZ: Esta situación. Nosotros dos aquí, bailando, pretendiendo que las cosas son distintas.

MAX: Yo no estoy pretendiendo nada, Liz.

LIZ: Sí, Max, lo estás... lo estamos los dos.

_Max levanta la vista y mira a las demás parejas bailando. Todas parecen estar felices a su alrededor, menos ellos dos. Baja la cabeza y la mira._

MAX: Pensé que esto era lo que querías. _(Evita su mirada unos segundos)_ Lo que los dos queríamos.

LIZ: _Era_ lo que queríamos, Max. Pero no podemos seguir negando la realidad. Yo no soy la persona a la que elegiste.

MAX: Pero yo te amo.

_Liz está por decir algo pero cuando escucha a Max se queda callada. No sabe qué decir. Evita su mirada y observa a Henry nuevamente, que sigue hablando con los profesores, observando que todo se desarrolle apropiadamente. Vuelve a mirar a Max, que sigue esperando su respuesta._

LIZ: Por favor, no digas eso.

MAX: ¡Pero es la verdad!

LIZ: Pero lastima, Max.

_Max la mira confundido, no puede entender que esas palabras la lastimen._

LIZ: Estamos sosteniéndonos a algo que nunca será. Tú elegiste a Tess, porque con ella debes estar, y yo tengo que aprender a aceptar eso. _(Piensa)_ Yo acepté eso.

MAX: Liz, no me hagas esto. No me digas que yo la elegí porque quise. Las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees.

LIZ: Pero pueden ser fáciles, Max.

MAX: Si sólo pudiera explicarte.

LIZ: No me debes ninguna explicación. Ya no puede haber más explicaciones entre nosotros, debemos aceptar la realidad.

MAX: ¿Qué realidad?

_Liz lo mira fijamente unos segundos. Le cuesta demasiado decir lo que está a punto de decir. Respira hondo._

LIZ: Que no deberíamos estar juntos. _(Max está herido)_ Las situaciones han cambiado. Nosotros hemos cambiado.

_Los dos separan unos centímetros y dejan de bailar. Max la sigue mirando herido._

LIZ: Debería irme. _(Él asiente)_ Lo siento.

_Liz se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se aleja, derrotada. Max se queda en medio de la pista de baile, viendo cómo ella se aleja, queriendo seguirla pero sabiendo que no puede. Está destrozado y parece que estuviera a punto de llorar, así que se aleja rápidamente hacia el otro lado._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Baile._

_Liz está sentada en una de las mesas, junto a otras chicas. Maria se acerca a ella resplandeciente. Está vestida con el vestido y los zapatos que Michael le regaló. El pelo lo tiene suelto, con bucles._

MARIA: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece?

_Liz la mira sonriendo._

LIZ: Es precioso, Maria.

MARIA: Lo es, ¿verdad? _(Examina su vestido)_ Todavía no puedo creer que realmente lo compró. ¡Y los zapatos! _(Maria le muestra los zapatos y Liz se ríe)._

LIZ: Es fantástico que te quiera tanto, Maria.

_Maria se acerca a Liz, se sienta a su lado y la abraza._

MARIA: ¿Te encuentras bien?

LIZ: Sí, claro, ¿por qué no voy a estar bien?

MARIA: Liz, soy yo, Maria DeLuca, sé cuando no te encuentras bien.

_Liz piensa por su segundo._

LIZ: No puedo decirte todo en este momento, pero te prometo que estoy bien, muy bien. _(Maria sospecha)_ Prometo que te diré más adelante.

MARIA: ¿Con detalles?

LIZ _(se ríe)_: Con lujo de detalles. _(Se abrazan nuevamente. Liz ve a Michael acercarse vestido con un traje gris). _Ve, Maria.

_Maria se da vuelta y ve a Michael._

MARIA: ¿No prefieres que me quede?

LIZ: Ve y diviértete, yo estoy bien, en serio.

_Maria se levanta y se acerca a Michael._

MICHAEL: Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos bailar. Tu madre me declaró oficialmente imposible de enseñar, pero quizás quisieras intentarlo.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Mi madre te dio clases de baile?

MICHAEL: Intensivas.

MARIA: ¡Ahí era a dónde ibas todas las tardes! _(Se ríe)._ Me gustaría intentarlo.

_Michael la toma de la mano y se alejan hacia la pista de baile._

_En la pista de baile encontramos a Alex, de traje, camisa y corbata negra, bailando junto a Sam. Ella tiene puesto un vestido entre marrón y crema. El pelo lo tiene levantado en una cola de caballo, con dos adornos del mismo color del vestido. Están bailando y riéndose._

_Música:__"Love Myself"; Hailee Steinfeld._

_Sam se acerca a Alex y le dice algo al oído. Alex se ríe y continúan bailando. De repente Sam ve al fotógrafo, sacando fotos a lo lejos y toma a Alex del brazo._

SAM: Todavía no nos sacamos la foto.

_Van hacia donde está el fotógrafo y posan._

ALEX: ¿Quieres volver a bailar?

_Sam mira la pista, llena de gente._

SAM: Me gustaría sentarme unos segundos, tomar algo.

_Los dos comienzan a caminar hacia las mesas._

SAM: Debo decirte, Alex, estoy pasando un muy buen momento.

ALEX: ¿De verdad? _(Sam asiente)_. Tenía un poco de miedo que no aceptaras venir conmigo al principio, tú sabes, porque apenas nos conocemos y todo eso.

SAM: Por lo que sé no eres un maniático asesino, y eso ya es suficiente. _(Le sonríe)._

_Llegan hasta las mesas y Alex le aparta una silla para que se siente._

ALEX: Eso es bueno, supongo.

_Sam se ríe._

SAM: Quería agradecerte también.

ALEX: ¿Por qué?

SAM: Nunca fui a mi Baile de Graduación. _(Alex la mira sorprendido)_ Mis padres pensaba que esas cosas eran una pérdida de tiempo.

_Alex toma una copa de la mesa._

ALEX: Brindemos por este Baile, entonces.

SAM: Brindemos.

_Los dos toman y luego se quedan mirándose. Isabel se acerca rápidamente a la mesa donde están sentados y toma a Alex del brazo._

ISABEL: Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.

_Antes de que Alex pueda decir algo ella ya se lo llevó a un lugar más apartado._

ALEX: ¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos te está pasando?

ISABEL: Yo debería estar haciéndote esa pregunta.

ALEX_ (confundido)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

ISABEL: ¿Qué es esto de estar con Sam todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo puedes traerla al baile?

_Alex la mira confundido._

ISABEL: Creí que cuando volvimos de Las Vegas habían quedado las cosas claras. Creí que ya era hora de estar juntos.

ALEX: ¿Estar juntos? _(Se ríe)_ Durante más de un año lo único que hice fue dar vueltas a tu alrededor, y tú lo único que hacías era ignorarme. Pero ahora sí quieres estar conmigo. Ahora que te diste cuenta que mi vida no tiene que ser solamente tú. Ahora que estoy con otra persona es cuando te das cuenta que quieres estar conmigo. Ahora que no puedes tenerme.

ISABEL: No, las cosas no son así. Tú tienes que entender que yo estaba confundida, y con mis problemas no podía-

ALEX _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿No podías salir con nadie? Pero saliste con Grant. Y luego con ese tipo en Las Vegas. Y recién ahora que me resigné a no estar contigo es cuando me quieres. _(Hace una pausa)_ Pero yo sé cómo son las cosas, Isabel. Tú no quieres estar conmigo, lo único que quieres es ser deseada.

_Isabel se queda callada, no sabe qué decir._

ALEX: Y lo peor de todo es que te pasaste toda la noche bailando con Chris cerca de mí, esperando un ataque de celos de mi parte que nunca va a llegar, Isabel. _(Pausa) _Siento que tengas que escuchar las cosas de esta manera, pero es la verdad.

_Alex se aleja, dejando a Isabel sin palabras. Ella lo mira alejarse hasta la mesa de Sam, donde se vuelve a sentar._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Baile._

_Tess está parada cerca de la mesa donde Sam y Alex están. Está vestida con un vestido violeta con un collar y pulseras del mismo color. El pelo lo lleva recogido en un peinado con algunos mechones sueltos. Kyle se acerca, vestido con un traje negro y camisa celeste._

KYLE: Ey.

TESS: ¡Kyle! ¿Dónde estabas?

KYLE: Lo siento, estábamos cuidando a Chris.

TESS: ¿Se encuentra bien?

KYLE: Se pasó un poco con la bebida, va a estar bien, pero lo voy a llevar a su casa.

TESS: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

KYLE: Oh, no, tú quédate aquí, disfruta.

TESS: ¿Con quién voy a bailar?

KYLE _(sonríe)_: Prometo que volveré lo antes posible, ¿sí?

TESS: De acuerdo.

_Kyle se comienza a alejar._

TESS: ¡Kyle!

_Kyle se da vuelta. Tess se acerca a él y le planta un beso en la boca._

TESS _(sonriéndole)_: Sólo para asegurarme de que regresarás.

_Kyle se ríe, le aprieta la mano y se aleja. Tess se siente en una de las sillas, apoya su cara en su mano y suspira. Se queda mirando a los jóvenes que se divierten bailando. Max se acerca a Tess y se queda parad__o__ a su lado._

MAX: ¿Estás sola?

TESS _(se sorprende de verlo allí)_: ¡Max! _(Lo mira)_ ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves tan extraño.

_Max se sienta a su lado. Mira el piso y apoya sus brazos sobre sus rodillas._

TESS: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Max niega con la cabeza y Tess apoya su mano en el hombro de él._

TESS: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

_Max vuelve a negar con la cabeza._

TESS: ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

MAX _(finalmente habla)_: Yo... _(respira hondo)_. Sólo necesito estar con alguien.

TESS: Claro, Max, tú sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí.

_Max levanta la cabeza y la mira._

MAX: Sí, tú siempre has estado a mi lado.

_Tess no dice nada, simplemente lo mira._

MAX: ¿Quieres bailar?

TESS: Seguro.

_Él la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia la pista de baile._

_Música: __"This year's love", David Grey__._

_Max toma a Tess por la cintura, la acerca a él y comienzan a bailar._

TESS: ¿No quieres hablar de lo que te está pasando?

MAX _(mirándola fijamente)_: He sido un tonto, Tess. Me he comportado como un tonto.

TESS: ¿Por qué dices eso?

MAX: Porque es la verdad. He estado tratando de salvar cosas que ya hacía mucho tiempo se habían hundido. Te he subestimado, te he dejado de lado y me he portado muy mal contigo.

TESS: No, no es así.

MAX: No hace falta que lo niegues, tú sabes que es la verdad. _(Tess baja la vista)_ No te presté la atención que te merecías. Todo este tiempo tú estuviste aquí para mí, y yo nunca me di cuenta... no quería darme cuenta.

TESS: Eso ya no importa, Max. Lo importante es lo que pasa de ahora en adelante.

MAX: Pero necesito pedirte perdón, necesito que entiendas que yo... que yo... _(Se queda callado)._

TESS: ¿Qué tú...?

MAX: Que yo cambiaré, que cambié, que de ahora más prometo concentrarme en nosotros. En lo que fuimos y en lo que podemos llegar a ser.

_Los dos bailan unos segundos más._

TESS: Recordé.

MAX: ¿Qué?

TESS: Recordé, Max. Nos recordé. Recordé las cosas que tú recordaste. Y... era hermoso.

MAX: Lo sé.

TESS: Y sé que dijiste que debíamos armar nuestra propia historia, Max. Pero nosotros ya tenemos una historia. Nos amamos, nos casamos, vivimos juntos; y no podemos ignorar eso.

MAX: Lo sé, Tess, lo sé.

TESS: Fue realmente hermoso, Max. _(Sonríe)_ Recordé cómo se sentía tocar tu piel. Recordé el día de nuestra boda. Recordé el sabor de tus labios. _(Max sonríe)_ Recordé tu sonrisa. Fue tan hermoso, Max. Tan hermoso.

_Él se queda observándola unos segundos. Levanta su mano y la lleva a la mejilla de Tess. Cuando la toca, ella cierra los ojos y sonríe._

MAX: Realmente te amé en otra vida. Y... No sé qué es lo que pasará en esta. Ya no sé si nuestro destino es algo que podamos elegir o debamos tomarlo como viene. Todo lo que sé es que- _(se interrumpe)._

_Tess abre los ojos y lo mira preocupada._

TESS: ¿Qué?

_Max se acerca a ella y la besa. Ella le devuelve el beso y se besan dulcemente. La música cambia pero ellos no se dan cuenta, continúan besándose._

_Música: __"Mr. Brightside", The Killers__._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con la misma escena anterior y misma __música__, de Max y Tess besándose. Luego la cámara recorre el lugar hasta que llega a la mesa donde estaba sentada Liz. Está jugando con unas pulseras que llevaba puestas en el brazo derecho y pensando. Vemos un flash de "Pilot":_

_MAX: Liz, no es seguro, que tú y yo... no es seguro._

_LIZ: No me importa._

_Termina el flash. Volvemos con Liz que sigue jugando con sus pulseras._

_Vemos otro flash, esta vez de "The end of the world":_

_LIZ (a Max del Futuro): ¿No te das cuenta lo que eres para mí? ¿Lo que siempre serás? Eres el amor de mi vida. Cualquier otro va a estar en segundo puesto. Nunca habrá alguien como tú._

_Termina el flash y volvemos a Liz._

_Dejó de jugar con sus pulseras. Se levanta rápidamente de la mesa y comienza a caminar. Se lleva las manos al rostro y sonríe. Camina rápidamente, decidida, buscando a alguien entre la multitud. De repente ve una cabeza que parece ser la que busca, entra a la pista de baile y camina entre los jóvenes, sin dejar de sonreír. De repente ya puede ver a quién busca; Max. La cámara enfoca su rostro y cómo la sonrisa se __desvanece__. De su mano deja caer las pulseras al suelo. Se lleva las manos al rostro nuevamente, sin poder creer lo que ve esta vez. Da medio vuelta y se aleja corriendo. La cámara muestra a Tess y Max besándose._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Baile. Pasillo del colegio._

_La cámara muestra un plano del pasillo, vacío, excepto por una persona apoyada contra los casilleros. El pasillo está iluminado solamente por la luz que entra por las puertas del Gimnasio. _

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Fix you", Coldplay__._

_La cámara corta a la persona, que no es nadie más que Liz, apoyando su espalda en los casilleros, con los brazos cruzados y llorando. Su peinado se ha deteriorado un poco y algunos mechones de pelo se han soltado. Escuchamos unos pasos y alguien se acerca._

HENRY: Liz, ¿qué haces aquí?

_Lez levanta la cabeza y mira a Henry, sin dejar de llorar._

HENRY: ¡Liz! _(Se acerca a ella y la abraza. Ella le devuelve el abrazo y sigue llorando). _¿Qué pasó?

_Liz toma un poco de aire._

LIZ: Creo que finalmente se terminó.

HENRY: Quieres decir con Max.

_Liz asiente. La expresión en su rostro cambia, parece decepcionado. Le comienza a acariciar el pelo._

HENRY: Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

LIZ: Sí... no sé... _(Se separa de él y se lleva las manos al rostro, secándose las lágrimas. Luego se acomoda el pelo)._ Si me hubieras preguntado hace una semana nunca hubiera creído que las cosas terminarían así, no hubiera querido que terminaran así. Pero finalmente terminaron, y no debería sorprenderme, pero me sorprende.

_Henry la mira fijamente, está confundido con sus sentimientos y también algo lastimado._

HENRY: Quizás debería irme, tengo que cuidar que nada se vaya fuera de control.

LIZ _(tomándolo del brazo)_: No, por favor, no te vayas.

HENRY: Liz, no quiero ser solamente un hombro para llorar, ¿sabes? _(Respira hondo)_ Quiero ser algo más para ti.

LIZ: Es sólo que... Si me hubieras preguntado hace una semana nunca lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora... lo sabía, lo presentía. Y por más sorpresivo que me parezca... en el fondo, es lo que quería.

HENRY: ¿Qué quieres decir?

LIZ: Yo quiero estar contigo, Henry. Realmente lo quiero.

_Empezamos a escuchar la voz en off de Liz intercalada con el diálogo:_

LIZ (VO): Tratamos de vivir vidas responsables, pero no podemos decirle a nuestro corazón cómo sentirse. A veces nuestro corazón puede ser la cosa más dulce y gentil que tenemos.

HENRY: Yo... no estoy seguro.

LIZ (VO): Y a veces puede hacernos sentir miserables, excitados y confundidos... todo a la vez.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

HENRY: Todavía estás enamorada de él, y no quiero ser la persona de paso para que lo olvides.

LIZ (VO): Tratamos de vivir vidas responsables. Tratamos de explicar nuestra vida lógicamente. Pero a veces no podemos. A veces tenemos que hacer lo que nuestros corazones nos dicen.

HENRY: Te vi, Liz, te vi bailando con él, y estaba muy claro que lo que quieres es estar a su lado.

LIZ: No, no es así.

HENRY: Por favor...

LIZ (VO): Pero al menos mi corazón está abierto...

LIZ _(al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente)_: Yo quiero estar contigo, me gustas y... no quiero estar con Max. Eso está terminado.

HENRY: ¿Estás segura? Porque si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que sea de verdad.

_Liz asiente mientras se acerca hacia él._

LIZ (VO): Y estoy escribiendo otra vez...

LIZ: Yo también quiero que sea de verdad. Oficial.

_Henry sonríe y la besa lentamente._

LIZ (VO): Estoy respirando...

HENRY: Va a ser difícil.

LIZ (VO): Estoy sintiendo por alguien.

LIZ: Lo sé, pero no me importa. _(Hace una pausa)._ ¿Bailarías conmigo?

_Él la toma de la cintura, se abrazan y comienzan a bailar._

LIZ (VO): Y alguien está sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Baile. Fuera de la Secundaria._

_Vemos a Isabel parada en la puerta de la Secundaria, abrazándose a sí misma, pensando. Fuera no hay nadie, todos están dentro disfrutando. En su rostro se nota el enojo, la tristeza y la soledad._

_De repente escuchamos una voz desconocida._

VOZ: Vilandra...

_Isabel se asusta y mira a su alrededor, no hay nadie allí._

VOZ: Vilandra...

_Isabel comienza a dar vueltas, buscando de dónde viene._

VOZ _(haciendo eco)_: Vilandra, Vilandra, Vilandra... Finalmente te encuentro.

ISABEL: ¿Quién eres?

_De repente una camioneta se detiene frente a las puertas del edificio y la voz se detiene. Isabel sigue asustada, sin darse cuenta de que hay alguien acercándose hacia ella._

KYLE: Isabel. _(Ella no responde)_ ¡Isabel!

_Isabel se da cuenta de que está allí y pega un grito._

ISABEL: Oh, Dios, Kyle, ¡me asustaste!

KYLE: ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

ISABEL: Yo... mm... ¿es ese tu auto? _(Señala la camioneta)._

KYLE: Es de mi padre.

ISABEL: ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

KYLE: Sí, claro.

ISABEL: Genial.

_Se aleja hacia la camioneta. Kyle mira la puerta de la Secundaria, claramente pensando en Tess a quien va a dejar plantada. Luego mira a Isabel, que lo espera junto a la puerta del acompañante. Mira nuevamente el edificio. Se lleva las manos al bolsillo, saca las llaves y finalmente se decide por llevar a Isabel a su casa. Camina hacia la camioneta, la abre e Isabel entra. Kyle enciende el motor y arranca. Ella se queda mirando por la ventanilla, hacia unos árboles que hay cerca de la Secundaria. Volvemos a escuchar la voz._

VOZ: Vilandra...

_Isabel mira fijamente los árboles. Vemos que alguien se mueve entre los troncos y se aleja corriendo. La cámara enfoca la camioneta que se aleja por la calle, la pantalla se vuelve negra y aparecen los títulos._


	4. Politicamente incorrecto

TÍTULO: _El fin del mundo: Políticamente incorrecto_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Sam, Henry y Paris (haciendo clic en los nombres podés ver cómo son).

SPOILERS: Esta historia viene luego de _Viva Las Vegas._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Políticamente incorrecto_ es la cuarta parte de la serie _El fin del mundo_. Esta serie está formada por 6 capítulos que se desarrollan luego de _Viva Las Vegas_ y están escritos como si fueran el programa... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música (haciendo clic sobre el nombre podés escuchar un extracto de la canción, o la canción completa, por si no la conocés) y acotaciones entre paréntesis. La llamé "El fin del mundo" porque me pareció un tema especial para explotar... especialmente porque nunca vimos a Serina. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y dejen muchos feedbacks! :P

NOTA DEL AUTOR 2: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Día – Corredor de la Secundaria de Roswell a la que asiste el grupo._

_Liz entra a la escuela, vestida con una falda azul de jean y una remera bordó de manga corta. En vez de su mochila de siempre ahora está usando una bandolera, por lo tanto, lleva algunos libros en sus brazos. El pelo lo tiene recogido en una cola de caballo. La vemos caminar y escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Es 16 de mayo, soy Liz Parker y la vida es corta.

_Camina por el pasillo hasta que llega a la puerta que abre hacia el jardín._

LIZ (VO): Y muy, muy extraña.

_Abre la puerta y camina hacia una de las mesas._

LIZ (VO): Si no, mírenme a mí. Las dos relaciones serias que tuvo en mi vida fueron con un alien...

_Vemos a Henry pasar caminando a lo lejos. Liz se sienta y le sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa y ella baja la vista, un poco ruborizada._

LIZ (VO): ... y con un profesor de secundaria.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Corredor de la Secundaria._

_Isabel está junto a los casilleros, revisando unos papeles. Vemos a Max acercarse por su espalda. El corredor está repleto de alumnos._

MAX: Hola.

_Isabel pega un grito y todos los papeles se le caen al suelo. Los dos se agachan para levantarlos._

ISABEL: Oh, Dios mío, Max, ¡me asustaste!

MAX: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Isabel se levanta mirándolo de reojo._

ISABEL: Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no debería estar bien?

MAX _(entregándole los papeles)_: No lo sé, actúas muy extraño desde el Baile... estás ausente, como si ni siquiera te encontraras entre nosotros. _(Espera una respuesta pero Isabel no dice nada)_ Y cada vez que te hablo te asustas.

_Isabel abre su casillero y guarda los papeles._

ISABEL: Si no te me aparecieras por la espalda no me asustaría tanto.

MAX _(sospechando)_: Entonces... ¿estás bien?

ISABEL _(cerrando su casillero)_: Estoy más que bien, estoy perfecta. Nos vemos luego.

_Isabel se aleja por el pasillo. La campana suena y uno a uno los alumnos van entrando a sus respectivas aulas. Isabel se queda sola en el pasillo._

_Música: __The Black Keys, "Howlin for you"_

_De repente comienza a mirar hacia todos lados, se siente vigilada. Comienza a caminar rápidamente y dobla hacia otro pasillo. Vemos una persona, a lo lejos, junto a las puertas de salida, que no podemos distinguir quién es porque la luz le da por la espalda. Escuchamos una voz:_

VOZ: Por fin te encontré.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¿Quién eres?

_Se escucha un ruido a lo lejos. Ella se da vuelta para ver de dónde viene pero cuando gira su cuerpo el dueño de la voz ya no está._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a :_

_Presentación de la segunda temporada. Actores invitados: Adam Garcia, y Allison Lange._

_Volvemos de la presentación con:_

_Tarde – Crashdown Café._

_Música:__ Continuación de la escena anterior._

_El lugar no está muy lleno, sólo cuatro mesas están ocupadas. Vemos a Liz limpiando el mostrador. Maria se acerca observando unas órdenes que acaba de tomar._

MARIA: Ya alquilé las películas para hoy a la noche, amiga.

_Liz levanta la vista del mostrador._

LIZ: ¿Y el helado?

MARIA: ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? _(Deja las órdenes)_ Chocolate, vainilla, frutilla y pistacho.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Pistacho?

MARIA: Sí, bueno, luego de tantos meses con Michael tenía que empezar a gustarme, ¿no?

_Liz se ríe. Escuchamos el sonido de un celular. Liz deja la franela con la que está limpiando, mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme y saca su celular. Maria se acerca y mira por encima del hombro de su amiga._

MARIA _(confundida)_: ¿Jo?

_La cámara enfoca el visor del celular, donde leemos "Jo, a las 4 en Jenny's. H." Maria le quita el celular y se queda mirándolo._

MARIA: ¿Jo? ¿H? ¿Qué es esto, Liz?

_Liz trata de sacarle el celular pero no puede._

LIZ: Vamos, Maria, dámelo.

_Liz mira a su alrededor, toma a su amiga del brazo y la lleva hacia la sala de descanso. Luego le quita el celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo._

MARIA: ¿Quién es H?

_Liz se queda mirándola unos segundos__, callada y pensando._

LIZ: Maria, tienes que prometerme que no vas a contárselo a nadie.

MARIA: Liz, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy yo, Maria DeLuca, ¡tu mejor amiga! Ya sabes que-

LIZ _(interrumpiéndola)_: Maria, en serio, no puedes hablarlo con nadie, ¿entiendes? NA-DIE.

_Maria se da cuenta que Liz está hablando seriamente._

MARIA: Lo prometo.

LIZ _(toma aire)_: Yo... yo... _(Busca las palabras)_ Estoy saliendo con alguien.

MARIA: Sí, eso me di cuenta, lo que quiero saber es con quién.

_Liz se acerca a Maria y baja el noto de voz._

LIZ: Es... Nunca lo creerás. _(Hace una pausa)_ Es el Profesor Farris.

_Maria se queda unos segundos callada y luego lanza una carcajada._

MARIA: ¿El Profesor Farris? ¿Me estás di-?

_Liz la interrumpe tapándole la boca._

LIZ: ¡Maria!

MARIA: Está bien, lo siento. _(Baja la voz)_ ¿En serio estás saliendo con un profesor?

_Liz asiente._

MARIA: ¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es tan… ¡no tú!

LIZ: ¡Lo sé! Pero... él... Él es tan distinto.

MARIA _(susurrando)_: Claro que es distinto, ¡es un profesor! _(La toma de los hombros y se pone seria) _Liz, podría ser tu padre.

LIZ: No podría ser mi padre, Maria, ¡tiene 24 años! _(Se suelta de los hombros de Maria)_ Sabía que no entenderías.

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué te buscaste un profesor para fastidiar a Max?

LIZ _(seria)_: No hice esto para fastidiar a Max. Es todo lo contrario; Henry me liberó de las sogas que me ataban a Max. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo hacer cosas por mí misma, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, sin tener que correr a todos lados porque alguien nos persigue.

MARIA: No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Tú sabes que Max nunca haría nada para lastimarte... sabes que quiere lo mejor para ti.

LIZ: De verdad, Maria, no quiero hablar de Max.

_Liz está por salir de la sala y Maria se pone delante de ella._

MARIA: Sí, deberíamos hablar de Max.

LIZ: ¿Por qué?

MARIA: ¿Por qué? Porque Max y tú son almas gemelas, ¡por eso!

_Liz resopla y se pasa las manos por el cabello._

LIZ: Por favor...

MARIA: Creo que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad.

LIZ: ¿Darle una segunda oportunidad? _(Furiosa)_ ¡Él la besó! ¡Él la eligió!

MARIA: Lo sé, pero- Deberías tratar de entender su posición.

LIZ: ¿De qué hablas?

MARIA: Estoy segura de que Max quiere estar contigo.

LIZ: Si tanto quiere estar conmigo, estaría conmigo.

MARIA: Sí, y tú se las hiciste muy fácil, ¿cierto?

_Liz la mira sorprendida._

LIZ: ¿Por qué estás de su lado?

MARIA: Estoy en el lado de los dos, Liz. Quiero verlos juntos, pero tienes que admitir que tú le diste muchos obstáculos a la relación. Le hiciste creer que te acostaste con Kyle.

LIZ: ¡Estaba salvando al mundo!

MARIA: Quizás Max está haciendo lo mismo.

_Hay un minuto de silencio en el que Liz la mira confundida._

LIZ: Yo... Yo tengo que irme. No creo que debamos-

MARIA: Ve con tu profesor. No me quedaré despierta esperándote.

_Maria empuja la puerta de la sala y se va. Liz baja la vista unos segundos. Luego se pasa las manos por la cara, respira hondo y sube las escaleras hasta su casa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Cocina del Crashdown._

_Maria entra repentinamente._

MARIA: Cambio de planes, chico del espacio. Tú y yo haremos algo esta noche.

_Maria se queda parada donde está. Michael está parado junto a la freidora, frente suyo están Max e Isabel. El rostro de Maria cambia, sospecha que algo malo ha pasado._

MARIA: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

MICHAEL _(acercándose a ella)_: Tenemos que irnos.

MARIA: ¿Qué, Michael, qué pasó?

_Max da un paso hacia delante._

MAX: Te explicaremos en el camino.

MARIA: Está bien, sólo déjenme tomar mi abrigo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Departamento de Michael._

_Las cortinas están todas bajas y la luz proviene de las lámparas prendidas. El grupo está en la sala. Maria y Alex están sentados en el sofá, Michael está apoyado contra la pared, Isabel está parada cerca de la puerta y Max está junto a ella, apretando su hombro para darle fuerzas. Isabel está nerviosa y juega con su collar. Tess está sentada en una banqueta y Kyle está sentado del otro lado de Michael, en un silla. Están todos salvo Liz. Los encontramos en el medio de una conversación._

ALEX: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?

ISABEL _(nerviosa)_: ¡No lo sé! No lo recuerdo bien, pero que me viene siguiendo desde hace días.

TESS: Si supiéramos qué te dice podríamos asegurarnos más de quién es.

MICHAEL: No creo que sea un amigo.

KYLE: ¿Podría ser ese hombre? Ustedes saben... ¿su amante?

MAX: ¿Kivar?

ISABEL: Espero por todos los cielos que no.

_Max la toma de la mano._

MAX: Todo va a salir bien.

ISABEL _(separándose de su mano)_: ¿Bien? Max, ¡esto nunca va a estar bien! Este hombre me ha estado buscando... por mucho tiempo, y finalmente me ha encontrado.

TESS: O nos ha encontrado a todos.

_Isabel mira a Tess, no había pensando en esa posibilidad._

KYLE: Justo cuando creían que sus enemigos habían desaparecido.

MICHAEL: Nuestros enemigos nunca desaparecerán.

_Por unos segundos todos contemplan a Michael; saben que está diciendo la verdad, pero aún así no les gusta escucharla._

MICHAEL _(cortando el silencio)_: Yo creo que debemos idear un plan.

MAX: ¿Qué plan? No tenemos nada. No podemos enfrentar a este hombre. ¿Qué pasa si... _(hace una pausa)_ si es más fuerte que los cuatro juntos?

_Tess se baja de la banqueta y camina hacia Max._

TESS: Nada es más fuerte que nosotros cuatro juntos.

MICHAEL: No podemos estar seguros.

TESS _(mirando a Michael)_: Sí, Nasedo me lo dijo. Él dijo que mientras estuviéramos los cuatro juntos no había ningún poder o persona más fuerte. Nadie puede ganarnos, Michael.

MICHAEL: No lo sé...

TESS: ¡Es la verdad! Él dijo que tenemos muchos más poderes de los que conocemos y que con el tiempo aprenderíamos a dominarlos.

MICHAEL: Hasta ahora Max es el único que tiene nuevos poderes.

TESS: Eso es porque no todos nos hemos esforzado en encontrarlos. _(Tess mira a Max y él le devuelve la mirada, pensativo)._

ISABEL: Debemos hacer algo, no puedo quedarme quieta cada vez que este hombre se me aparece.

MARIA: Ella tiene razón... ¿qué pasa si hay más gente que los están siguiendo, chicos?

_Max piensa._

MAX: Está bien. Idearemos un plan. _(Mira a Isabel)_ Pero primero necesitamos saber más sobre el hombre. Quizás tengamos suerte y no intente nada.

MICHAEL: ¿Suerte?

_Max mira fijamente a Michael y este se calla. Isabel se apoya contra la pared, resoplando. Kyle se levanta de la silla, saluda a todos y camina hacia la puerta. Max va hacia donde está Maria y Alex se levanta del sillón y camina hacia Isabel._

ALEX: Hola.

ISABEL: Ya nos saludos, Alex.

ALEX: Umm... sí... lo siento.

ISABEL _(mirándolo a los ojos)_: No te preocupes.

ALEX: Bueno, es que sí me preocupo. No debería haber dicho esas cosas.

ISABEL _(dolida)_: Ya las dijiste, Alex. Y-

ALEX _(interrumpiéndola)_: Pero no debería haberlas dicho, actué mal.

_Hay un segundo de silencio, luego Isabel habla._

ISABEL: Tenías razón. En todo lo que dijiste. Yo... yo soy egoísta, histérica, inquieta. Te quiero cuando no puedo tenerte, y cuando sí te mando a volar. No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Duele, claro que duele que me digas la verdad, pero... _(se calla)._

ALEX: Realmente lo siento, por la forma en que las cosas terminaron.

ISABEL: Tienes todo el derecho a tener una relación normal, _(sonríe) _sin hombres extraños persiguiéndote.

ALEX _(le devuelve la sonrisa)_: Y cavernas con extraños virus alienígenas.

ISABEL: Y un agente loco de FBI pidiéndote información.

ALEX: Sí... Es bueno finalmente tener una relación, ¿sabes? Algo normal, donde sé que voy a despertarme para ver el próximo día.

_La sonrisa de Isabel se borra de su rostro y baja la vista._

ALEX _(arrepentido)_: Oh, no... Lo siento, no quise decir eso, perdón.

ISABEL: Tienes todo el derecho a decir lo que quieras, Alex. Ya arriesgaste tu vida por mí sin pedir nada a cambio... Yo también creo que es tiempo de que tengas una relación normal, con alguien que te guste... _(sube la vista) _y que también guste de ti.

ALEX: Yo te-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndolo)_: No, no lo digas, por favor. Sólo... terminemos esto de la mejor forma posible, ¿si?

_Alex asiente con la cabeza. La cámara corta a Max, sentándose en el sillón junto a Maria. Su conversación se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que la de Isabel y Alex._

MAX: Entonces... _(se frota las rodillas)._

MARIA: Liz tenía cosas que hacer.

MAX: Lo entiendo.

_Maria lo mira tristemente._

MARIA: De verdad lo siento, Max. Tú sabes que yo, más que nadie, quiero que ustedes dos estén juntos, pero... las cosas están difíciles. Tú estás con Tess y... no creo que haya forma de que ella lo entienda.

MAX: A menos que le cuente todo.

MARIA: Exactamente.

MAX: Pero... _(Max mira a Maria)_ Yo sé que nunca se acostó con Kyle.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué?

MAX: Ella... bueno, la Liz de la otra vida me lo mostró.

MARIA: Oh, Dios, Max, ¡me siento tan aliviada! No sabes la cantidad de veces que quise decírtelo pero no pude. ¡Y la cantidad de veces que ella quiso!

MAX: Pero no puedo dejar a Tess.

_La expresión de Maria se vuelve seria, y luego cierra los ojos._

MAX: Además, ella decidió que no quiere estar conmigo.

MARIA: Lo sé... Pero también sé que tendrán su segunda oportunidad.

MAX: No lo creo. _(Mira al frente y apoya sus codos en las rodillas)_ Quizás estar con Tess es lo que siempre debería haber hecho. Si ella es mi destino, por más que lo niegue, ese destino va a encontrar una forma de colarse en mi vida. No puedo negar lo que fue y debe ser.

_Maria apoya su mano sobre la de Max, confortándolo. Él luego se levanta y Maria lo observa irse._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Tarde – Una calle de la ciudad de Artesia._

_Música: __Filter, "Take a picture"_

_Liz está parada frente a una vidriera, observando lo que hay en exposición. Ya no tiene puesto el uniforme del Crashdown, sino que ahora está vestida con unos jeans negros, una remera violeta y lleva un blazer también negro. Su cabello está recogido con dos hebillas._

_Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto..."

_Liz sonríe y vemos a Henry salir del negocio, al cual pertenece la vidriera, con un paquete en la mano._

LIZ (VO): "... y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."

_Henry le entrega el paquete._

LIZ: ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

HENRY: Tendrás que esperar hasta que llegues a tu casa.

_Henry toma la mano de Liz. Ella se queda observando unos segundos las dos manos juntos y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Los dos comienzan a caminar hacia el auto de él, estacionado a unos metros._

LIZ (VO): No, no era mío. Oscar Wilde lo escribió... ojalá yo escribiera cosas tan bellas como él.

_Henry le abre la puerta del auto y espera que ella entre. Liz le sonríe, lo toma de la remera y lo atrae hacia ella. Los dos se besan._

LIZ: Quería hacerlo, ahora que estamos fuera de Roswell. _(Vuelve a besarlo)_ Se siente tan bien poder hacer esto en público.

HENRY _(la __empuja suavemente para__ entrar en el auto)_: Lo sé. Pero ahora tenemos que apurarnos, si no, no llegaremos.

_La cámara corta dentro del auto, donde Henry cierra la puerta y enciende el motor._

LIZ: ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

HENRY: Al mejor lugar en todo Artesia, Nuevo México.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Una calle de Roswell._

_Isabel está caminando lentamente por una zona residencial. Está mirando fijamente el piso y lleva las manos dentro de su campera verde oscuro. Una persona pasa cerca suyo paseando un perro pero Isabel no parece percatarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Escuchamos unos pasos._

KYLE: Isabel.

_Isabel continúa caminando. Kyle, que viene caminando en sentido contrario, se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo._

KYLE: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Isabel se detiene, levanta la vista lentamente y observa a Kyle un instante como si no lo conociera. Luego se pasa las manos por el rostro._

ISABEL: Kyle... lo siento tanto. No estoy en el mejor estado estos días.

KYLE: No tienes por qué disculparte, me imagino por lo que debes estar pasando.

_Isabel mira a Kyle sarcásticamente y los dos comienzan a caminar en el sentido en que Isabel venía._

KYLE: ¿Volviendo a casa?

ISABEL: No lo sé. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y me puse a caminar. No sé cuánto tiempo debo haber estado así.

KYLE: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

ISABEL _(pensando)_: No... no, gracias. Me gustaría seguir caminando un rato más.

KYLE: Oh, bueno, entonces nos vemos.

_Kyle se aleja hacia el otro lado, camina unos pasos y se acerca a su casa. Isabel se detiene y lo mira._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Nunca dije que quería hacerlo sola.

_Kyle sonríe y guarda las llaves en su bolsillo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Puerta del Crashdown._

_El café está cerrado pero las luces del letrero están encendidas. Vemos al Beetle amarillo de Henry acercarse y estacionar junto a la vereda. La cámara corta dentro del auto._

LIZ: Gracias. Este fue un día muy bello, en serio.

HENRY _(contemplándola)_: Sí...

LIZ _(se ríe)_: ¡Hablo en serio! _(Le pega suavemente en el hombro)_ Hacía tiempo que no tenía un día así... tan libre, sin preocupaciones.

_Henry repentinamente se inclina sobre ella y la besa. Luego se aleja nuevamente a su asiento._

LIZ _(sin abrir los ojos)_: Y eso. _(Abre y los ojos y le sonríe)_ Debo irme.

HENRY: Sí, ya es tarde. No quiero que tus padres se preocupen.

_Liz se inclina sobre él y lo besa unos segundos. Luego toma el paquete del asiento trasero, abre la puerta y sale del auto._

HENRY _(por la ventana)_: Nos vemos en la escuela, Jo.

_Liz le sonríe, se arregla el pelo y se acerca el paquete al pecho. Está buscando las llaves en el bolsillo de su blazer negro cuando escuchamos la voz de:_

MAX: Hola.

_Liz se asusta y deja caer las llaves que acaba de sacar. Se agacha para tomarlas y rápidamente se para._

LIZ _(nerviosa)_: Hola, Max, ¿cómo estás?

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Gwen Stefani, "Cool"._

MAX _(algo triste)_: Bien, ¿tú? _(No espera que responda y señala el auto amarillo que se está alejando por la calle)_ ¿Era ese tu...? _(No termina la frase)._

_La cara del rostro de Liz cambia; tiene miedo de ser descubierta pero no sabe qué quiso decir Max._

LIZ _(tratando de controlarse)_: Oh, ¿él? _(Señala el auto)_ Un amigo de mi padre, estaba acercándome, nada más.

_Liz se acerca a la puerta._

MAX: Creí que era... _(hace una pausa, tratando de procesar lo que va a decir)_ tu novio.

LIZ _(se ríe)_: No, no.

_Los dos se quedan mirándose unos segundos._

MAX: Bueno, creo que ya es hora-

LIZ _(interrumpiéndolo)_: ¿Quieres tomar un Batido Alien?

MAX _(sonriendo)_: Me haría muy bien uno.

_Liz mete las llaves en la cerradura y abre la puerta._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Plaza._

_Kyle e Isabel están sentados en las hamacas. Kyle está a la derecha de Isabel, con las manos juntas y haciendo un hoyo en la tierra con los pies. Isabel está tomando las cadenas de la hamaca y con la cabeza apoyada en la cadena derecha, mirando hacia delante. También se balancea un poco hacia delante y atrás. Entramos en la conversación ya comenzada._

ISABEL: Antes... antes podía hablar de todo con él, ¿sabes? Solíamos juntarnos en su habitación todas las noches a contemplar las estrellas e inventarnos historias de nuestras verdaderas vidas. Y luego pasó lo de Liz... _(hace una pausa)_ Y luego Max ya no hablaba tanto conmigo, ya no sabía más qué estaba pasando en su vida. _(Lo mira)_ Hasta empezó a mentirme.

_Kyle asiente, escuchando._

ISABEL: No estoy diciendo que nunca debería haber conocido a Liz. Pero... me gustaría que las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto. Y no sólo con Max, con Michael también... incluso peor. Si ya no nos contaba nada antes, ahora mucho menos... todo lo que hace o le pasa lo consulta con Maria.

KYLE _(sonríe)_: Estás celosa.

ISABEL: ¡No!

KYLE: Sí, lo estás. Estás celosa de lo que tienen ellos y que tú todavía no has podido experimentar.

_Isabel se queda pensando unos segundos._

ISABEL _(sin contestar al comentario de Kyle)_: Nos protegíamos los tres juntos al no separarnos. Nos gustaba protegernos, porque éramos lo único que teníamos en este lugar. Ahora Max y Michael tienen a otras personas para proteger... y yo no tengo a nadie; ni para proteger ni que me proteja. Estoy sola.

KYLE: Yo puedo ser tu guardaespaldas.

ISABEL _(lo mira extraño)_: Estoy hablando en serio, Kyle. _(Se da cuenta que Kyle también habla en serio y se ríe)._

KYLE: ¡De verdad! ¿Qué mejor que un humano que puede llegar a tener superpoderes?

ISABEL: ¿Superpoderes?

KYLE: Tú sabes, porque Max me salvó y esa cosa.

ISABEL: Lo sé, pero... _(riéndose)_ ¿superpoderes?

KYLE _(algo sonrojado)_: Sólo me ofrecía.

ISABEL: Lo sé, y sí, podría funcionar, ¿no? Digo, si alguna vez consigues... tú sabes, _(sonriendo)_ superpoderes.

KYLE: Oh, los conseguiré. ¡Ya verás!

_Isabel se ríe._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Crashdown Café._

_Música: __Gwen Stefani, "Cool"__ (continuación de la escena an__terior__)._

_Liz y Max están sentados en el mostrador del café, cada uno con un Batido frente suyo. Max está sentado del lado de las mesas y Liz está frente suyo, pero del otro lado del mostrador. Liz toma del sorbete. Entramos en medio de la conversación._

MAX: Y entonces Michael dijo "Sí, señor".

_Liz y Max se ríen. Max la observa unos segundos y luego se pone serio. Toma el sorbete de su bebida y comienza a jugar con él._

MAX: Es agradable hacerte reír nuevamente.

_Liz deja de reírse y le sonríe, aunque débilmente._

_Escuchamos la letra de la canción:_

_Canción: And after all the obstacles…_

LIZ: Sí…

_Canción: … it's good to see you now with someone else._

MAX: Lo siento… _(levanta la vista y la mira)_ por la forma en que las cosas terminaron.

LIZ: Max, no tienen que hacerlo, en serio.

_Canción: And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends._

LIZ: Si alguien debería pedir perdón soy yo... Yo soy la que decidió terminar con todo. Estaba saliendo muy lastimada, Max.

MAX _(triste)_: Lo sé. Y lo siento, sabes que nunca quise lastimarte.

LIZ _(asiente)_: Pero Tess es tu destino y yo debo respetar eso.

_Canción: After all that we've been through…_

LIZ _(continuado)_: Y tienes que admitir que de alguna forma u otra, seguramente íbamos a terminar en el mismo punto.

MAX: Nunca dejaré de amarte, Liz.

_Canción: … I know we're cool._

LIZ _(cierra los ojos)_: Oh, Max... ¿por qué tienes que decir eso?

MAX: Es lo que siento, Liz. Y prometo no decirlo nunca más, pero necesito que sepas... que siempre sepas... que nunca voy a poder olvidarte. Tú eres...

_Max se calla. Liz espera lo que va a decir._

MAX: Sé que una vez te dije que mi destino eras tú porque yo elegía estar contigo. Y eso no ha cambiado, nunca cambiará.

_Max __hace una pausa._

LIZ: ¿Pero?

MAX: Tengo que hacer esto. Y sé que en el fondo lo entiendes, Liz, porque no la estoy eligiendo a Tess... estoy sacrificando nuestra relación por ella.

_Liz lo mira confundido mientras él se levanta de la banqueta._

MAX: Es lo mismo que tú una vez tuviste que hacer, por eso sé que entenderás mi posición. _(Hace una pausa)_ Prometo que de ahora en más no te molestaré más, Liz. Prometo no decirte cosas que no quieras escuchar, prometo no forzar una relación que sientes que ya no puedes llevar, prometo ser sólo tu amigo. Sin embargo, no quiero que te olvides que siempre te elegiría a ti... ahora, mañana, dentro de cincuenta años y siempre. Porque tú eres la única.

_Liz está sorprendida y no puede decir nada._

_Canción: And I'll be happy for you.._

MAX: Yo… yo estoy contento de que avances con tu vida, Liz. Cada día te ves mejor.

_Canción: ... if you can be happy for me._

_Max se acerca a la puerta._

MAX: Gracias por el Batido.

LIZ _(casi sin habla)_: Cuando quieras.

_Canción: I know we're cool._

_Max abre la puerta y sale del café. Liz se levanta, todavía sorprendida, y camina hacia la puerta. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto... y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."

_Alza la mano hasta la cerradura donde dejó las llaves puestas y le da dos vueltas._

LIZ (VO): Pero aún no puedo olvidarlo... nunca podría olvidarlo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Calle de Roswell. Frente a la Residencia Evans._

_Kyle e Isabel están caminando hacia la puerta. Los dos se detienen en la puerta._

ISABEL: Gracias.

KYLE: Ha sido un placer.

ISABEL _(sonríe)_: Me ha venido muy bien hablar con alguien, ¿sabes?

_Los dos se sonríen. Escuchamos algo que se cae y luego los árboles cerca de la entrada se mueven. Kyle se da vuelta y los dos miran hacia los árboles._

KYLE: ¿Qué fue eso?

_La cámara enfoca a los árboles, donde vemos una silueta y luego una luz blanca que comienza a crecer. Isabel levanta la mano. Las dos fuerzas se cruzan y Kyle e Isabel salen disparados. Caen al piso. Isabel se levanta rápidamente y mira hacia los árboles, donde ya no ve a nadie. Trata de calmar su respiración, luego se da cuenta de que algo falta. Baja la vista y ve a Kyle tirado en el piso._

ISABEL: ¡Kyle!

_Se agacha al lado de Kyle y lo toma del rostro: está con los ojos cerrados y respira débilmente._

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¡Kyle!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Noche - Departamento de Michael._

_El grupo completo está allí. Kyle está acostado en el sillón, sosteniendo un pañuelo con hielo contra su frente. Liz y Maria están sentadas en el sillón, junto a él. Alex está sentado en una silla. Los tres lo están cuidando. Del otro lado de la sala, el grupo de aliens está parado mirándolos._

ISABEL: Debemos hacer algo, ya no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando.

MAX: No sabemos nada de este hombre...

TESS: ... o mujer.

MAX: ¿Dónde lo encontraremos?

ISABEL: No voy a aceptar quedarme sentada, hay que hacer algo. _(Los otros tres la miran y no contestan nada)_ Voy a hacer algo.

MICHAEL: Estoy con ella.

TESS: ¿Pero qué van a hacer? No pueden simplemente ir por todo Roswell buscando a una persona que ni siquiera saben cómo es.

MAX: Ella tiene razón.

_Isabel lo fulmina con la mirada. Luego mira a Kyle, que levanta la vista para mirarla, pero ella desvía la mirada rápidamente._

ISABEL: No me importa. Esperaré hasta que se me presente, pero esta vez no seré tan amable con él. _(Pausa)_ O ella.

MAX _(se empieza a enojar)_: No puedes estar sola cuando lo hagas.

ISABEL: Entonces no me dejes sola. Max, ¿no entiendes? ¡Lastimó a Kyle! Y no creo que le importe lastimar a Liz también para conseguir lo que sea que está buscando.

_Max mira a Liz por un segundo, que está pasándole un vaso de agua a Kyle._

MAX: Está bien, lo haremos. Nos quedaremos juntos de ahora en más, iremos siempre de a dos, a donde sea, y esta noche nos quedaremos a dormir aquí. _(Lo mira a Michael, que asiente)_ Sólo nosotros cuatro. _(Michael mira a Maria y luego a Max. Finalmente asiente)._

_Escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la ventana y todos miran hacia allí. Vemos el vidrio de la ventana caer y romperse. Michael corre hacia Maria, la toma del brazo y la lleva hacia la puerta de salida._

MICHAEL: Ve. Tienen que irse ya.

_Maria lo mira con terror y luego toma la mano de Liz._

MICHAEL: Resolveremos esto, lo prometo.

_Liz empuja a Maria por la puerta. Kyle y Alex ya han salido. Michael cierra la puerta y dentro quedan sólo él, Max, Isabel y Tess. Los cuatro se miran y alzan sus manos justo cuando ven una persona entrando por la ventana. La persona, que parece ser una mujer rubia, cae al piso._

MUJER: ¡Ouch!

_La mujer se toma el codo izquierdo, donde parece haberse lastimado. Michael inmediatamente baja la mano, reconociéndola, y corre hacia ella._

MICHAEL: ¡Laurie!

_La mujer levanta la vista y vemos el rostro de Laurie, asustado y perturbado. Sus ojos están rojo__s__, se nota que ha estado llorando._

LAURIE _(aliviada)_: ¡Michael!

_Laurie abraza a Michael. La cámara corta a Isabel, Tess y Max que se miran entre confundidos y sorprendidos. La cámara corta a:_

_Noche – Departamento de Michael. Minutos más tarde._

_Laurie está sentada en el sillón, con una frazada sobre sus hombros y un vaso de agua entre las manos. La escuchamos hablar todavía con lágrimas. Michael está parado frente suyo, Tess e Isabel están sentadas junto a ella en el sofá. Max está apoyado contra la pared más cercana. Mientras Laurie habla sólo mira a Michael._

LAURIE _(asustada)_: Ellos me están buscando por todos lados, tuve que escaparme.

ISABEL: ¿Quiénes te estaban siguiendo?

LAURIE: Los aliens.

_Los cuatro aliens se miran por un segundo sin poder creerlo._

LAURIE: Algo hicieron con mi prima... Ella vino a verme con un hombre... Pero esa no era mi prima. _(Comienza a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás) _Era mi prima, pero no era ella, oh, no. Se veía como Paris, pero no era Paris.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no era Paris?

LAURIE: Oh, no... quisieron engañarme, pero esa no era ella.

TESS: ¿Quién era?

LAURIE _(mira a Tess por primera vez)_: Ella era un alien. _(Mira a Michael otra vez)_ Y también lo era el hombre con el que vino.

MAX: ¿Qué hombre?

LAURIE: Vinieron a mi casa, a buscarme, me hicieron creer que tú _(mirando a Michael)_ querías quitarme la casa, mi plata, que querías ponerme en el hospital psiquiátrico nuevamente. Pero yo sé que no es así. Me dijeron que necesitaban tu sangre para probar que éramos familiares... y luego ellos quisieron que funcionara como carnada para llegar hacia ti. Yo me negué.

MICHAEL _(se agacha frente a ella y la toma de los hombros)_: Laurie, tienes que decirnos quién era ese hombre.

LAURIE: Era un alien... como la persona que se hizo pasar por mi prima. _(Deja el vaso en una mesita junto al sofá y se pasa las manos por el rostro)_ Estoy cansada.

MICHAEL: Lo sé. _(Le acaricia la cabeza) _Nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

LAURIE _(acostándose en el sofá)_: No dejes que me encuentren, Michael.

MICHAEL: No lo permitiremos.

_Laurie cierra los ojos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Cuarto de Liz._

_Música: __"This is your life", Switchfoot__._

_Está sentada junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia caer en la terraza. Su cabeza está apoyada contra el vidrio. Desvía la mirada un segundos de la lluvia y mira su cómoda. Estira el brazo y toma el portarretratos. La cámara enfoca la foto; todo el grupo está posando, de fondo una cortina azul con estrellas __plateadas__ pegadas. Max y ella están juntos. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Liz, y luego enfoca la foto. Liz está mirando a ella y a Max. Está por dejar el portarretratos nuevamente en la cómoda cuando __n__otamos que también hay una pila de hojas allí. Las mira a la distancia y sonríe; leemos que en la primer hoja dice "Trabajo sobre Gravitación. Profesor: Henry Farris. Alumna: Liz Parker." Vuelve a mirar el portarretratos unos segundos y luego tapa la primer hoja con el portarretratos, que lo coloca boca abajo. Ya no se ve ni la foto ni lo que dice la hoja. Maria entra en la habitación._

MARIA: ¡Amiga!

_Liz sigue mirando la lluvia. Maria baja los hombros decepcionada y resopla._

MARIA: ¿Qué estás haciendo? _(Deja su cartera en la cama de Liz y se acerca a ella)_ Liz...

_Liz se da vuelta y la mira._

LIZ: No sé si pueda hacer esto, Maria.

MARIA _(suspira)_: No te voy a obligar, no tienes que venir si no quieres.

_Liz piensa._

LIZ: ¿Entonces Laurie realmente volvió?

MARIA: Sí... Todo se está volviendo tan loco. Es como si sus enemigos nunca se fueron realmente... parecen el asesino de "Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado".

LIZ _(sonríe)_: ¿Por qué nunca se mueren?

MARIA: ¡Exactamente! _(Se sienta en una silla frente a Liz)_ Personalmente, creo que te haría bien salir conmigo, tener una tarde de solo chicas, tú sabes, ¿cómo antes? _(Le sonríe y Liz piensa)._ No hace falta que luego vayas al departamento de Michael, lo vamos a entender. Las cosas todavía están demasiado... frescas entre tú y Max.

LIZ: Maria... _(se pone seria)_ Max dijo algo el otro día... Algo muy extraño.

MARIA: ¿Qué?

LIZ: Él dijo que debía entender lo que pasaba con Tess porque yo ya había pasado por esta situación.

MARIA: Oh... _(culpable)_ Sí... yo sabía.

LIZ: ¿Acaso sabe sobre Kyle? ¿La verdad de lo que pasó? _(Maria se ve culpable, pero no contesta nada)_ ¿Acaso tu le dijiste?

MARIA: ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

LIZ: ¿Entonces, por qué dijo eso?

_Maria hace una pausa y luego toma las manos de Liz._

MARIA: Está bien, se supone que no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero... no puedo aguantarlo más.

LIZ: Maria, ¿qué está pasando?

MARIA: Max está con Tess porque... tiene que salvar al mundo. _(Liz levanta una ceja, confundida)_ Porque, uff, esto es tan difícil de decir. Él... Bueno, en realidad fue Tess. Ella... Bueno, esto no pasó en esta vida.

LIZ: ¡Maria!

MARIA: Lo siento. _(Respira hondo dos veces) _La cosa es que... en realidad, cuando estábamos en Las Vegas, Max volvió a bailar contigo y... todo lo que habías tratado de impedir que pasase cuando Max del Futuro habló contigo, pasó. Pero no te importaba, porque creías que las cosas habían cambiado, que las situaciones habían cambiado. Pero Tess se enfadó bastante y utilizó el Granilit para crear una especie de universo alterno donde ella y Max pudieran tener vidas perfectas.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué?

MARIA: Pero entonces... tú te encontraste nuevamente con Max y todos empezamos a recordar esta vida, y Tess... bueno, ella... flipó y se volvió una asesina.

LIZ _(se para asustada)_: ¡¿Qué?!

MARIA _(tratando de que se siente)_: Sólo... tómalo como ficción, ¿sí? _(Liz se sienta, pero sigue alterada)_ Max y Michael encontraron una forma de revertir la situación y regresar a Las Vegas nuevamente... y entonces Max decidió estar con Tess sólo para... tú sabes, salvar al mundo. Y ellos son los únicos que recuerdan porque... bueno, eran los únicos que estaban vivos.

LIZ: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Ella mató a todos?

MARIA: Sólo tómalo como ficción, en serio, Liz. Esta Tess era... otra persona.

LIZ: ¡Es una asesina en potencia! ¿Cómo puede Max estar con ella?

MARIA: Lo debe hacer para salvarnos a todos. Sólo no le digas que te lo conté, ¿sí?

_Liz se levanta el pelo y cierra los ojos apretándolos._

LIZ: No puedo creer esto.

MARIA: Por eso Max te dijo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú... Y se enteró porque, la otra Liz, bueno, tú, se lo mostraste. Todo lo que pasó con el otro Max.

LIZ: No puedo creer esto. _(Se para y comienza a caminar por la habitación)_ No puedo... mirarla y pensar que... ¡ella me mató!

MARIA _(levanta los hombros en resignación)_: Ya te acostumbrarás.

_Liz se ríe sarcásticamente. Se detiene en el medio de la habitación y apoya su rostro en sus manos. Maria se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ella._

MARIA: Vamos, sé exactamente qué es lo que necesitas.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Calle de Roswell._

_Michael, Max, Tess, Isabel y Laurie están caminando rápidamente. Michael camina junto a Laurie, que está en el centro, abrazándola. Max se encuentra a la izquierda de Michael y Tess e Isabel están junto a Laurie. La cámara enfoca, un poco más lejos, el Jetta rojo de Maria. Ella y Liz están junto al auto, esperando. Las calles están mojadas y ya ha dejado de llover. El grupo se acerca a Maria y Liz._

MICHAEL _(a Maria)_: ¿Todo listo?

_Maria asiente y abre la puerta del auto. Michael ayuda a Laurie a entrar. Max se para frente a Liz, sorprendido._

MAX: Pensé que no ibas a venir, que tenías otros planes.

LIZ: Tenía. _(Le sonríe)_ Puedo hacerlo más tarde, ¿sabes? Esto es más importante.

_La cámara corta a:_

_Día – Ruta._

_Vemos el auto de Maria y el jeep de Max siguiéndolo detrás. En el Jetta Maria está manejando, Kyle está sentado a su lado y Michael está junto a Laurie e Isabel en los asientos traseros. En el jeep vemos a Max manejando, a su lado Tess está sentada y en el asiento trasero están Liz y Alex. El celular de Liz suena, ella lo saca de su bolso y atiende._

LIZ: ¿Hola?

_La cámara toma el rostro de Liz durante toda la conversación. Escuchamos la voz de Henry:_

HENRY: Liz, ¿dónde estás?

LIZ _(buscando algo para decir)_: Hmm... Bueno, yo... estoy camino a la biblioteca.

HENRY _(sorprendido)_: Pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar.

LIZ: Sí, te dejé un mensaje... Me había olvidado completamente de que tenía un examen de-

HENRY _(interrumpiéndola)_: Liz, ¿cuándo te olvidas tú que tienes un examen?

_La cámara enfoca el espejo retrovisor del jeep. Vemos los ojos de Max, observando a Liz._

LIZ: Debo irme, te llamo luego.

_Liz corta la comunicación y apaga el celular. La cámara corta al Jetta de Maria. Maria mira por el espejo y se asusta._

MARIA: Oh, Dios.

_Kyle la mira preocupado._

KYLE: ¿Qué?

_Michael se da vuelta y mira hacia atrás._

MARIA: Nos están siguiendo.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Paul Haslinger, "Bank melt down"__ Score._

_La cámara corta al jeep. Max está tratando de acercarse al auto de Maria. Un auto detrás se está acercando bastante a ellos. Liz, Alex y Tess están mirando el auto asustados._

MAX _(a Tess)_: ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

_Tess mira el auto de Maria y niega._

TESS: Es demasiado grande... no tengo tanta fuerza.

_El auto de atrás los toca._

MAX _(se empieza a impacientar)_: ¡Pues intenta algo!

_Tess cierra los ojos fuertemente. Escuchamos una frenada brusca y vemos el auto de Maria estrellarse contra otro negro que apareció en contramano. Max aprieta el freno rápidamente. El auto de atrás se atraviesa y frena. Los chicos miran asustados hacia fuera. Del auto de adelante, con el que chocó Maria, se abren las puertas traseras. Paris desciende del coche y se quita los anteojos, sonriendo. La cámara corta al Jetta de Maria. Laurie se abraza a Michael y grita._

LAURIE: ¡No! ¡No dejes que me agarren!

_Cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Día – Carretera. Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Música: __Paul Haslinger, "Bank melt down"__ Score._

_Paris sale del coche, se quita los anteojos y se acerca al Jetta de Maria. Sonríe y se asoma por la ventana mirando a Laurie. Nadie sabe qué hacer._

PARIS: Hola, prima.

_Laurie la mira asustada y luego abraza más fuertemente a Michael._

LAURIE: ¡Tú no eres mi prima! ¡Aléjate, aléjate!

_Vemos a un hombre descender del auto que seguía al jeep de Max. Camina lentamente por al lado del jeep, observando a cada uno de los chicos. Luego varios hombres vestidos de traje descienden de los dos autos y se quedan junto a los vehículos. El hombre se acerca al auto de Maria y se apoya sobre la ventanilla de Isabel. Ella lo reconoce._

ISABEL: ¡Era usted!

_El hombre le sonríe. Nadie entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Paris le hace señas a los hombres que se acercan un grupo al jeep y un grupo al Jetta. Un hombre abre la puerta de Maria y la saca del auto._

MARIA: ¡Michael!

_Michael quiere hacer algo pero ya han abierto su puerta y lo han sacado. Un segundo hombre toma a Laurie y la quiere llevar hacia su auto. Michael se zafa de los brazos del hombre y corre hacia Laurie. Mientras tanto, en el jeep unos hombres lo cercan, sin dejar que nadie se baje; están acorralados. Isabel ve que el hombre que había tomado a Michael saca una pistola de su cintura._

ISABEL: ¡Michael!

_Michael toma a Laurie y se da vuelta para ver al hombre apuntándolo._

MARIA: ¡No!

PARIS: ¡Vamos! ¡Vayámonos! _(Corre hacia el auto)_ Tomemos a los dos y vayámonos.

_Tess cierra los ojos fuertemente, tratando de que algo pase. Michael levanta su mano. Vemos a Isabel también haciéndolo._

PARIS _(furiosa)_: ¿Qué están haciendo?

_El hombre quiere disparar pero no puede, siente que su gatillo está atascado. La cámara enfoca a Tess, que comienza a respirar fuertemente. Repentinamente se levanta un viento que levanta la tierra del piso. Los hombres cercando el jeep no entienden qué pasa porque ya no pueden ver por la tormenta que está pasando. La cámara enfoca a Michael y Maria que miran sorprendidos a los hombres de traje y a Paris. Ellos están tapándose los ojos como si algo les molestara. Max mira a Tess._

PARIS: ¿Qué es esto?

_Michael quita a Laurie de los brazos del agente. Maria se suelta y corre hacia Michael._

TESS: ¡Max! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

_Max salta del jeep y corre hacia su hermana. Ella levanta su brazo y apunta hacia Paris. Tess grita y se desploma en el asiento. La tormenta finaliza y los hombres miran sorprendidos. Paris observa a Isabel y Max._

PARIS: No hay nada que puedan hacer.

_Se ve una luz blanca. Michael corre con Laurie y Maria hacia detrás de Max e Isabel. El hombre que Isabel había reconocido se junta con Paris._

PARIS: Están perdidos.

_Vemos que el hombre ha creado un campo de fuerza, al igual que el de Max, delante de él y Paris, así que el poder de Isabel no los toca. Michael apoya su mano junto a la de Isabel, al igual que Max. En el jeep, Liz y Alex tratan de despertar a Tess, pero esta no responde. Vemos una segunda luz blanca que sale de Isabel hacia Paris y el hombre. La pantalla se vuelve blanca. Isabel, Max y Michael caen al piso. Todos los hombres han desaparecido, salvo Paris y el hombre que Isabel reconoció. Hay un polvo extraño que flota en el aire. Los dos todavía están parados pero el campo de fuerza ha desaparecido. Isabel y Max se miran._

MAX: Las pieles.

_Paris y el hombre los observan._

PARIS: Esto no ha terminado. Los atraparé algún día.

_Los dos __corren __hacia el auto de Paris y entran. Michael se adelanta un paso y se para frente a Isabel y Max. Los tres se miran._

ISABEL: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_En el jeep, Tess se despierta. Liz y Alex se miran aliviados. Tess mira a Liz._

TESS: ¿Qué pasó?

LIZ: Estás bien. Están bien.

_Tess se levanta y mira donde está Max. Se baja del jeep rápidamente y corre hacia él. Los dos se abrazan._

TESS: ¡Oh, Max! Estaba tan asustada que no funcionara, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

MAX _(acariciándole el cabello)_: Está bien, no te preocupes, te encuentras bien, nosotros estamos bien.

_Tess suspira y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Max._

MICHAEL: Debemos irnos. Debemos poner a Laurie a salvo.

_Isabel asiente con la cabeza._

MAX _(a Isabel)_: ¿Quién era ese hombre?

ISABEL: Él era el que me perseguía.

_Kyle, que estuvo todo el tiempo en el auto, finalmente sale y camina hacia Maria. Apoya sus manos en los hombros de ella._

ISABEL: Él que lastimó a Kyle.

MICHAEL: Entonces sí es alien.

_Liz y Alex también han bajado y ahora están junto a Maria y Kyle. Laurie está sola, unos pasos más lejos, llorando._

MAX: Entonces no eliminamos a todos las Pieles.

TESS _(sorprendida)_: ¿Pieles? ¡Pensé que los habíamos matado a todos!

_Liz mira a Tess con miedo al escuchar lo que dice._

ISABEL: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

_Max piensa unos segundos._

MAX: Lo que Michael dijo. Debemos irnos de aquí, poner a Laurie a salvo...

TESS: ¿Y luego qué?

MAX: Luego... luego asegurarnos que no nos molesten más.

_Liz mira a Maria y la toma de la mano._

MICHAEL: ¿Quieres decir... matarlos?

MAX _(lo mira seriamente)_: Si es necesario.

_La cámara hace un plano general de la escena y luego la pantalla se vuelve negra._


	5. Tres son multitud

TÍTULO: _El fin del mundo: Tres son multitud_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Henry, Sam, Paris y Athens (haciendo clic en los nombres podés ver cómo son).

SPOILERS: Esta historia viene luego de _Viva Las Vegas._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Tres son multitud _es la quinta parte de la serie _El fin del mundo_. Esta serie está formada por 6 capítulos que se desarrollan luego de _Viva Las Vegas_ y están escritos como si fueran el programa... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música (haciendo clic sobre el nombre podés escuchar un extracto de la canción, o la canción completa, por si no la conocés) y acotaciones entre paréntesis. La llamé "El fin del mundo" porque me pareció un tema especial para explotar... especialmente porque nunca vimos a Serina. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y dejen muchos feedbacks! :P

NOTA DEL AUTOR 2: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Día – Crashdown Café._

_Música: __The Strokes, "Automatic Stop"_

_No hay mucha gente en el lugar. Maria está en el mostrador, cortando una torta de frutillas. Liz se acerca y se sienta junto a ella, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos._

MARIA: ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando que deberías darle para adelante con Henry.

_Liz la mira levantando una ceja._

MARIA: Sé que al principio estaba en contra de todo eso, pero según lo que me has dicho parece ser un buen chico... _(pausa)_ Un buen hombre.

_Liz sonríe._

MARIA: Y es cien veces mejor que mi, otra vez en prisión, primo Sean. Mil veces mejor.

_Liz se ríe._

MARIA: Además, nunca perderías a Max, siempre van a ser amigos. _(Le pone la tapa a la tarta)_ Nunca lo perderías de esa forma... ¿y quién sabe? Quizás en el futuro tengan una nueva oportunidad.

_Liz la mira como diciéndole "No lo creo"._

LIZ: ¿De veras crees que debería seguir con Henry?

MARIA: Sólo si tú quieres. _(Se comienza a alejar)_ Pero estoy segura de que te arrepentirás en el futuro por no haberlo intentando un poco más.

_Maria se aleja a tomar la orden de un cliente. Liz la observa irse y se queda pensando._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Puerta de una casa._

_Música: __The Strokes, "Automatic Stop"__ (Continuación)_

_La casa es pequeña y modesta, pero tiene cierta presencia. Vemos a Liz llegando al porche y tocando la puerta. Dos segundos más tarde Henry abre. Antes de que él pueda decir algo ella ya está hablando._

LIZ: Hola, lo siento. _(Henry le hace lugar para pasar y ella entra). _Sé que debería haber venido antes, pero realmente _(Henry cierra la puerta)_ tenía que ir a la biblioteca y-

HENRY _(interrumpiéndola)_: No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo solamente te llamaba porque... bueno, es bastante difícil vernos y pensaba que tenías ganas de que estuviéramos juntos.

LIZ: Yo sí quería que estuviéramos juntos.

HENRY: Entiendo que te arrepientas, Jo.

LIZ: ¿Por qué dices eso?

HENRY: Porque es la verdad. Soy más grande que tú y nuestra relación está prohibida por dos partes; no sólo eres menor sino que... ¡soy tu profesor!

LIZ: Pero... _(Silencio)_ No por mucho tiempo más. _(Sonríe débilmente)_ Por favor, ¿podemos sentarnos a hablar? Realmente quiero que esto funcione.

_Henry piensa unos segundos._

HENRY: ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

_Liz asiente. Henry se aleja a la cocina. Liz camina hacia el sillón del living. Mientras se sienta escuchamos que suena su celular. Lo quita de su bolso y atiende._

LIZ: ¿Hola? Sí, sí, claro. Espera un segundo. _(Tapa la parte del celular donde se habla)_ ¡Henry! ¿Tienes una lapicera?

HENRY _(desde la cocina)_: Busca en el mueble de la tele.

_Liz se levanta del sillón y se acerca al mueble donde está colocada la televisión. Abre un cajón que lo encuentra lleno de cuentas. Lo cierra y abre el de al lado. Algo la sorprende. Toma algo con la mano derecha. La cámara enfoca lo que tomó; es una foto de Henry, Paris y una joven. El fondo es de un gran parque arbolado y los tres están vestidos con ropa de equitación. Henry abraza a la joven y Paris está junto a ella. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Liz, que no puede creerlo. Escuchamos una voz que viene de la comunicación por el celular:_

VOZ: Liz, Liz, ¿estás allí?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Presentación de la segunda temporada. Actores invitados: Adam Garcia, Allison Lange, Alison Lohman, Joe Pantoliano, Carly Pope, Olivia Wilde._

_Volvemos con:_

_Tarde – Crashdown Café._

_Música: __The Cranberries, "Linger"_

_En un box de cuatro junto a la pared vemos a Isabel y Kyle sentados. Cada uno está tomando una bebida._

KYLE: ¿Y están seguros de que eso es lo que quieren hacer?

ISABEL: Me cuesta mucho, pero quizás esta vez tenga que coincidir con Max. No hay nada que podamos hacer mientras Paris... o el alien, vuelva a presentarse. No hay forma de encontrarla. Y Laurie no ha sido de mucha ayuda que digamos.

KYLE: ¿Crees que realmente está loca? _(Toma un trago)._

ISABEL _(niega con la cabeza)_: Creo que pasó por demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no estaba preparada.

_Vemos que Alex se acerca y se sienta junto a Isabel._

ALEX: ¿Cómo está todo, chicos?

ISABEL: No tan bien. Aún no hemos podido encontrar dónde está. Max y Tess quieren esperar para poder trabajar más en sus poderes. Pero Michael dice que eso nos va a llevar demasiado tiempo.

ALEX: ¿Y tú que piensas?

ISABEL _(mirándolo fijo)_: Yo sólo quiero que ustedes estén a salvo.

_Hay un silencio incómodo y Sam, vestida con el uniforme del Crashdown, se acerca y se sienta en la mesa con ellos, junto a Kyle._

SAM: Hola.

KYLE: Hola.

SAM: ¿Cómo está todo?

_Los otros tres se miran._

ISABEL: Bien. Estábamos discutiendo unos problemas que tenemos con Historia.

_Sam mira la mesa._

SAM: ¿Y dónde están sus cosas?

ALEX: Con el profesor. Un problema con el profesor de Historia.

SAM: Oh, bueno, mejor los dejo. _(Se levanta y mira a Alex)_ ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

ALEX: Claro, claro. Ya saqué las entradas para el cine.

_Sam se acerca a Alex y se dan un pequeño beso. Luego ella se retira. Isabel y Kyle los miran. Isabel está entre dolida y sorprendida._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Puerta de la casa de los Valenti._

_Alguien toca a la puerta. Ésta se abre. La cámara enfoca a Tess, que se sorprende._

TESS: ¡Liz! Hola, mmm, ¿buscas a Kyle?

LIZ _(nerviosa)_: En realidad, quisiera hablar contigo.

_Tess la deja pasar y luego cierra la puerta._

TESS: ¿Es algo sobre... Max?

LIZ: No, no, bueno sí. Es que yo... _(hace una pausa)_ Necesito que me ayudes con algo, pero no puedes decirle a nadie lo que vamos a hacer, ¿sabes? Especialmente a Max.

TESS: Pero no puedo guardarle un secreto a Max.

LIZ: Es muy importante, por favor. Esto podría ayudarlos muchísimo.

TESS: ¿De qué hablas?

LIZ: Creo que podemos encontrar a Paris... y para eso necesito alguien con tus poderes.

TESS: ¿Cómo que podemos encontrar a Paris?

LIZ: Sí, yo, bueno... Te lo explico en el camino.

_Tess piensa unos segundos._

TESS: Está bien, vámonos.

_Caminan hacia la puerta y Tess la abre, Liz se queda mirándola._

TESS: Y no le diré nada a Max, lo prometo.

LIZ _(sonríe muy poco)_: Gracias.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Casa de Henry._

_Liz y Tess están mirando la casa de Henry, desde la vereda de enfrente. Las dos están junto al Jetta de Maria, que parece habérselo prestado a Liz. Se ven un poco incómodas. Las dos hablan sin mirarse._

TESS: Entonces... estás saliendo con un profesor.

LIZ: Sí...

TESS: Totalmente inesperado.

LIZ _(sonriendo)_: Lo sé.

TESS: ¿Y no le has dicho a Max?

LIZ _(ahora la mira)_: No, y no puedes decírselo.

TESS: Lo sé... Pero, ¿no crees que deberías? _(Liz la mira confundida)_ Quiero decir, Max te dijo de lo nuestro, ¿cierto? _(Desvía la mirada hacia la casa)_ Creo que es lo menos que le debes.

_Por el rostro de Liz notamos que está lastimada._

LIZ _(cambiando de tema)_: Hagamos esto.

_La cámara corta a:_

_Tarde – Puerta de la casa de Henry_

_Música: __Paul Haslinger, "Peeping Mat"__ (score)_

_Tess está parada frente a la puerta, esperando. Liz se mete por el jardín hacia la parte trasera. Tess hace sonar el timbre. La puerta se abre y Henry aparece. Tess cierra sus ojos fuertemente. Henry ve un hombre vestido con un uniforme gris y llevando una caja con herramientas._

HOMBRE: Señor Farris, lamentamos molestarlo, somos de la compañía del teléfono-

_La cámara corta a Liz: Está en el pequeño jardín. Se acerca a la puerta que da hacia la cocina, y toma de sus bolsillos unas hebillas y una llave. La cámara corta a Tess:_

HOMBRE: Si no es mucha molestia.

_Vemos a Tess con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose. Henry le mira y le habla._

HENRY: Oh, no, claro que no.

_La cámara corta a Liz: Está caminando lentamente por el living. Ve a Henry, que está de espaldas a ella, con la puerta abierta y hablándole a Tess. Liz se sorprende de que él no la vea. Camina hacia el mueble donde encontró la foto. Lo abre rápidamente, la saca y se la guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego comienza a abrir los otros cajones, buscando rápidamente. Abre el último y encuentra una agenda de cuero negro. La abre y selecciona la letra "V". Busca los nombres y anota en un papel el teléfono y dirección debajo del nombre: "Vaddenlack, Paris. LA". Guarda todo en sus bolsillos, se asoma para ver a Henry despidiéndose. Sale corriendo hacia la cocina. Ve a Henry acercarse al living y notando algo extraño sobre el mueble. Se acerca. Liz dejó la agenda abierta._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Habitación de Alex._

_Música: __Blink 182, "Adam's song"_

_Alex está sentado frente a la computadora sosteniendo un papel. Liz está sentada sobre su cama y Tess está parada entre los dos, mirándolo a él. La música que escuchamos sale de los parlantes de Alex._

LIZ: ¿Qué encontraste?

ALEX: Felicítenme, muchachas.

TESS: ¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste?

ALEX: Oh, ¡es tan fácil buscar gente de esta forma! _(a Tess)_ ¿Por qué todos los aliens que buscan no son tan conocidos?

TESS: Alex, sólo dinos qué encontraste.

ALEX: Está bien, está bien. _(Leyendo los papeles)_ ¿Paris? Es la heredera del Imperio de London Vaddenlack.

LIZ: ¿Qué imperio?

ALEX: ¿Cómo pueden no saber quién es London Vaddenlack? _(Espera unos segundos, pero ninguna de las chicas parece entender de lo que le habla. Suspira)_ Para ponerlo fácil, el padre de Paris es dueño del 75% de Orange County, California.

TESS: ¿Tanto dinero tiene?

ALEX _(asintiendo)_: Y no sólo ella es heredera de todo lo que su padre le deje, sino que además ella es dueña de la mitad de la cadena de hoteles Plaza, gracias a su esposo.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: Wow.

TESS: ¿Pero cómo nos relaciona esto con... nosotros?

LIZ: ¿O Laurie?

ALEX: Muchachas, un segundo. _(Sonríe)_ La madre de Paris, Amelia Dupree es hermana del padre de Laurie, Richard Dupree. Al parecer, cuando Charles Dupree murió le dejó todas sus pertenencias a Laurie, y eso enfadó tanto a Amelia que prohibió que sus familias volvieran a juntarse.

LIZ: Aparentemente Laurie y Paris seguían en contacto.

ALEX: Exactamente. Pero eso no es todo. La madre de Laurie, Clarence Felder, fue declarada, loca, por la segunda hermana de su esposo, y así pudieron quitarle todos los bienes, alegando que Laurie también llevaba sus genes de locura.

TESS: ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

ALEX: Murió en el Instituto.

_Hay unos segundos de silencio._

LIZ: ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

ALEX: De la revista "People". Que también publicó unas fotos de recientes de Paris... en Albuquerque, donde, aparentemente, posee un rancho que utiliza para relajarse.

_Tess y Liz se miran._

TESS _(a Alex)_: ¿Crees que ahí es donde se encuentra? _(Alex asiente)_ Vamos, _(se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación)_ tenemos que decirles a los demás.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__._

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Atardecer – Desierto._

_El grupo se encuentra en el desierto, junto al abismo que ya vimos en "The Toy House", "Crazy" y "Abandono repentino". Hay tres autos estacionados; uno es el jeep de Max, otro el Jetta rojo de Maria y luego hay un Ford Escort negro. Todo el grupo se encuentra allí, parados enfrentándose, más o menos formando un círculo. Michael está junto a Maria, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Tess está parada junto a Max, aunque no se están tocando. Liz entre Maria e Isabel, y junto a ella está Kyle. Alex se encuentra entre Michael y Tess._

MICHAEL: ¿Y por qué creen que la... raptaron a ella?

ISABEL: Si es una persona con tanta fama, lo menos que necesitas en esta situación es llamar la atención.

KYLE: Por eso alguien se hizo pasar por ella, ¿no? Para no despertar sospechas.

MARIA: Aún así... es demasiado riesgo que algo salga mal.

_Hay unos segundos de silencio, nadie tiene una explicación. De repente Liz habla._

LIZ: Quizás ella también tenga los genes.

_Todos la miran sorprendidos, a nadie se le había ocurrido esa idea._

LIZ: Quiero decir... si tienen el mismo abuelo, y Laurie tiene los genes, quizás Paris también los posea. Y como es demasiado difícil conseguir a Paris sin que nadie se entere, hacen esto para tener a Laurie... y de paso atraparlos a ustedes, chicos.

TESS: Quizás quieran a las dos.

ALEX: No lo creo.

ISABEL: ¿Por qué?

ALEX: Paris tiene una hermana, y nadie le ha hecho nada.

MICHAEL: Que nosotros sepamos.

_Hay otros segundos de silencio._

MAX: Deberemos arriesgarnos, entonces.

ISABEL: ¿Tú crees que deberíamos ir a Albuquerque?

MAX: Es mejor que la sorprendamos a esperar que ella-

MICHAEL _(interrumpiéndolo)_: O ellos.

MAX _(continuando)_: Ella- o ellos nos busquen nuevamente. Al menos esta vez tendremos un poco más de ventaja.

MARIA: ¿Qué pasa si hay más Pieles con ellos? ¿Qué pasa si-? _(Se interrumpe unos segundos)_ ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Quién es ese o esa adoptaformas? No pueden simplemente ir a atacarlos sin saber qué clase de poderes poseen, sin saber quiénes son.

ISABEL: Lo único que me importa es que son mis enemigos, y estoy cansada de vivir mi vida con miedo. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

_Max y Michael miran a Isabel sorprendidos, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían reaccionar de esa manera._

KYLE: Bien, pero no irán solos.

MICHAEL: Claro que sí.

MARIA: ¿Qué? _(Se separa de Michael y lo mira seriamente) _ ¡De ninguna manera!

MAX: Esperen. _(Todos lo miran)_ Primero idearemos un plan y luego decidiremos quiénes irán y quiénes no. _(Mira a Liz)_ Puede ser que necesitemos su ayuda, pero todavía no lo sabemos.

_Liz asiente, mirándolo. Maria se resigna y deja que Michael pase el brazo por sus hombros nuevamente._

MAX: E Isabel. _(Isabel, que estaba comenzando a caminar hasta los autos se detiene)_ Intenta entrar en sus sueños, quizás consigamos alguna pista de si la verdadera Paris está a salvo o no.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de los Valenti. Habitación de Tess._

_Tess se está mirando en un espejo largo que hay en una de las puertas del ropero. Se observa; lleva puesto un vestido de verano blanco, con pequeñas flores violetas. Suspira y se dirige al ropero. La cámara corta a segundos después; Tess se mira nuevamente en el espejo. Ahora lleva puesto una minifalda de jean, combinado con una remera turquesa y blanca a rayas horizontales, de manga corta, y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Alguien toca en la puerta._

TESS: ¿Sí?

_La puerta se abre y Kyle se asoma. Al ver que Tess está completamente vestida ingresa a la habitación y luego cierra la puerta, apoyándose sobre ella._

TESS: Hola, Kyle.

KYLE _(nervioso)_: Hola.

TESS: ¿Sí?

_Kyle se lleva las manos a la boca mientras camina unos pasos hacia Tess._

KYLE: Yo... estaba pensando.

TESS: ¿Eso es bueno?

KYLE _(sonríe)_: Está bien, mira, yo... _(Hace una pausa)_ Yo sólo quería que supieras que estoy bien. Tú sabes, sobre tú y Max.

_Tess se muerde el labio._

TESS: Oh, Dios... lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

KYLE: No, está bien, esto estoy diciendo, que está todo bien. Yo sabía... quiero decir, tú me dijiste, que no debía esperar nada de esta relación, y eso es lo que hice. Fue divertido mientras duró.

TESS: Sé que estás decepcionado.

KYLE: Sí, bueno, tú me gustas.

TESS: Y tú también me gustas, Kyle, pero- _(se interrumpe)_ No lo sé. Max y yo tuvimos una hermosa vida juntos que ahora estoy empezando a recordar y... lo amé allá. Y ahora él quiere que nosotros formemos nuestra propia historia... y yo creo-

KYLE _(interrumpiéndola)_: Crees que podrías amarlo aquí también.

_Tess asiente._

KYLE: Está bien, estoy bien. Sabía esto desde el comienzo. ¿Y por qué querrías quedarte conmigo? Allí está Max; musculoso, alto, buen mozo y con todos esos increíbles poderes. Y yo... _(se mira) _Yo soy sólo un humano, con nada especial.

_Tess se acerca a él y lo toma de la mano._

TESS: Kyle, tú sí eres especial. Tú tienes amigos que nadie más tiene, tú conoces cosas que ningún otro humano conoce. _(Sonríe)_ Me tienes a mí.

_Kyle sonríe un poco y luego la abraza._

TESS: Gracias por entender, Kyle.

KYLE: De nada.

_Terminan el abrazo y Kyle se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se da vuelta y la mira._

KYLE: Espero que- Que algún día se dé cuenta de la maravillosa mujer tuvo como esposa alguna vez.

TESS _(sonriendo)_: Eres el mejor.

KYLE: Bueno, lo intento.

_Kyle sale de la habitación. Tess suspira y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo. Duda unos segundos y luego se pasa la mano por el pelo, que antes estaba ondulado y ahora está completamente liso._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Secundaria de Roswell._

_Liz está en una clase de Física, sentada en su banco de siempre, en el medio. Henry está dando clase, señalando unas fórmulas que escribió en el pizarrón._

HENRY: De esta forma, la corriente inducida "i" debe ser contraria a las agujas del reloj, lo que significa que las líneas del campo inducido "E" también debe ser contrario a las agujas del reloj. _(Señala el diagrama dibujado en el pizarrón.)_ ¿Lo ven? _(Mira a la clase pero nadie contesta nada. Suspira y se quita los anteojos)_ Está bien, pueden irse. Pero recuerden que a pesar que estamos a punto de terminar las clases eso no significa que puedan relajarse con la materia, ¿entienden? Así que lean el capítulo 14 para la clase que viene y resuelvan hasta el ejercicio 20.

_Los alumnos comienzan a levantarse. Liz junta sus cosas, las mete dentro de su mochila y se para._

HENRY: Ah, Parker, necesito hablar unos segundos con usted.

_Liz trata de disimular su sonrisa y espera a que sus compañeros se retiren del aula antes de acercarse al profesor. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Switchfoot, "Dare you to move"__._

LIZ: ¿Sí, Profesor?

_Henry vuelve a colocarse los anteojos, toma una carpeta de papel marrón, se la entrega y le sonríe._

HENRY: Lo conseguiste.

LIZ _(confundida)_: ¿Qué conseguí?

HENRY: Tú conseguiste la pasantía en Harvard.

LIZ _(confundida y sorprendida)_: ¿Qué?

_Henry no dice nada, así que Liz abre la carpeta y comienza a mirar los papeles. No puede creer lo que hay allí._

LIZ: Pero- Pero yo nunca- Yo nunca me anoté para esto.

HENRY: Lo sé.

LIZ: No había chance ni en un millón de años de que consiguiera esto.

HENRY _(se acerca a ella)_: Pensé que tenías más fe en ti.

LIZ: ¿Acaso tú hiciste esto?

HENRY: Sí... _(Sonríe)_ Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos.

LIZ _(mirando los papeles)_: No puedo creerlo.

HENRY: Lo sé. Todo el verano asistiendo a clases y ayudando en el laboratorio.

LIZ: Esta es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida.

HENRY: Y la conseguiste.

_Liz lo mira unos segundos._

LIZ: No puedo aceptar esto.

HENRY _(asombrado)_: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir que no puedes aceptarlo? ¡¿Acaso sabes cuánto me costó esto?!

LIZ: ¡Exactamente! _(Le entrega la carpeta)_ Yo no conseguí esto por mis notas, ni por las recomendaciones de mis profesores, ni por mis trabajos... ¡Tú me anotaste! ¡Tú conseguiste esto! Fue sólo, un favor, no me lo merezco.

HENRY: Oh, no, Jo. No vas a hacer esto. _(Liz está por decir algo pero él la interrumpe)_ ¿Qué importa de qué manera lo conseguiste? ¿No te das cuenta lo que esto significa? Ni siquiera necesitarás que hacer el próximo año, podrías marcharte a la universidad directamente. Y no a cualquier universidad, pero la universidad con la que siempre soñaste. ¿Sabes cuántas personas consiguen esto en sus vidas? Una en un millón, una en un millón, Jo. _(Le entrega la carpeta nuevamente)_ Este es tu pase hacia una nueva vida, la que siempre quisiste. Quizás ahora pienses que gracias a tu trabajo de toda la Preparatoria puedes conseguir entrar a Harvard igual de fácil... pero puedo asegurarte que no es así. A veces incluso las personas más brillantes, independientes y autosuficientes necesitan un poco de ayuda de sus amigos o sus familias. _(Liz mira la carpeta y la abraza, pensando)._ No voy a dejar que te quedes en este pueblo soñando con qué hubiera pasado si hubieses aceptado la oportunidad que se te presentó, Jo. No lo permitiré. _(Liz sonríe)_ Irás a Harvard, te guste o no.

_Liz se ríe, abre la carpeta y mira los papeles. La cámara los enfoca y leemos: "Señorita Elizabeth Parker, Tenemos el agrado de informarle que usted ha sido aceptada para...". La cámara enfoca nuevamente a Liz y Henry._

LIZ: Yo... No sé qué decir.

HENRY: Bueno... Podrías empezar por "gracias".

_Liz lo golpea suavemente en el brazo._

LIZ _(suspira)_: Entonces es verdad. Iré a Harvard.

_Henry asiente y Liz mira nuevamente el papel que leímos, sin poder creerlo todavía. Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde, Noche – Habitación de Isabel._

_Isabel está recostada sobre su cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre su manos derecha. Está observando la foto que Liz sustrajo de la casa de Henry, con él, Paris y otra joven. Apoya su dedo sobre el rostro de Paris, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en su cama. La cámara corta a lo que parece ser un living de una casa bastante grande. Las imágenes son difusas e Isabel no puede ver muy bien. Lo que llegamos a distinguir es que hay una joven sentada en la alfombra, abrazada a sus piernas; parece ser Paris. De repente aparece otra mujer, que se ve igual a Paris, caminando rápidamente hacia ella. La primer Paris, la que está en el piso, comienza a gritar._

PARIS: ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres tú?

_La cámara corta a una habitación, donde la segunda Paris y el hombre que perseguía a Isabel atan las manos de la verdadera Paris. La imagen comienza a desaparecer e Isabel se despierta, respirando fuertemente. Se tranquiliza y mira la foto. Acaricia con su mano el rostro de Paris._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer__ – Las puertas de la Biblioteca de Roswell._

_Vemos a Max y Liz salir de adentro del edificio. Liz está cargando un libro, al igual que Max. Los dos están vestidos con ropas ligeras, ya que el calor está avanzando. Los dos caminan por la plaza._

MAX: ¿Estás segura de que quieres pasarlo tú?

LIZ: Sí, Max, ya te dije. No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo.

MAX: Pero son demasiadas hojas.

LIZ: Max, yo lo haré. Tú ya hiciste demasiado hoy. _(Sonríe)_ Esto es lindo, tú sabes, poder trabajar juntos en un proyecto. Poder hacernos bromas, reírnos, hablar como solíamos.

MAX: Sí...

LIZ: Bueno, siempre habrá algo que falta, ¿cierto? Pero no es tan malo después de todo.

_Los dos se detienen al llegar a la vereda._

_Música: __The Virgins, "Love is colder than death"._

MAX: ¿Quieres que te lleve?

LIZ: No, gracias, puedo tomarme el autobús.

MAX: No es ningún problema.

LIZ: Tu casa está para el otro lado... De veras, puedo tomarme el autobús. _(Comienza a caminar hasta la parada)_ Nos vemos mañana.

_Max se queda mirando a Liz unos segundos y luego cruza la calle, caminando hacia su jeep. Entre en él, enciende el motor y se aleja. La cámara corta a Liz, que sigue con la mirada a Max y cuando se asegura que se ha alejado lo suficiente corre hacia el otro lado de la vereda y dobla a la esquina. Allí vemos a Henry, dentro de su Beetle amarillo, esperándola. Ella abre la puerta del auto e ingresa. Henry enciende el motor. A lo lejos, vemos el jeep de Max acercarse sigilosamente. La cámara corta a dentro del auto de Henry._

HENRY: ¿Adónde quieres ir?

LIZ: ¿A tu casa? Allí es donde siempre vamos.

_La cámara corta a Max, que contempla la escena. Cortamos a Henry y Liz._

HENRY: ¿Te encuentras bien, Jo?

LIZ: Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que... esta es mi última semana de clases, ¿sabes? Mi última semana antes de irme a Harvard y... todo pasó tan rápido, todavía no puedo creerlo. Voy a extrañar este pueblo, y a la gente...

HENRY: Puedo ir contigo si quieres, quedarme los primeros días, hasta que te acomodes. Mis amigos podrán hospedarme.

LIZ: ¿Estás seguro? No lo sé... Mi madre dijo que quizás vendría conmigo, va a ser demasiado riesgoso.

HENRY: Te extrañaré mucho hasta Julio sino.

LIZ: Lo sé, yo también te extrañaré, pero no creo que mis padres me dejen estar todo el verano sola, por más que esto haya sido organizado por la escuela.

HENRY: ¿Entonces esta será nuestra última semana juntos?

_Liz lo mira unos segundos; luego se acerca y comienza a besarlo. Volvemos a Max, que mira a Liz sin poder creerlo. Se ha dado cuenta de quién está con ella. Enciende el motor rápidamente y se aleja por la calle en marcha atrás hasta la esquina__y se marcha._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Departamento de Michael._

_Michael y Maria se encuentran allí. Los dos se encuentran sentados en el piso del living, sobre unos almohadones. Frente a ellos hay una pequeña mesa, donde hay varios platos de comida. La luz de la habitación proviene de las velas que Michael ha ubicado por la sala. Maria, que está con la cabeza baja, deja caer los palitos chinos sobre el plato. Tarda unos segundos el levantar la vista hacia Michael, que está frente a ella, del otro lado de la pequeña mesa._

_Comenzamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Damien Rice, "Cold Water"_

MARIA: ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

_Michael asiente con la cabeza y Maria desvía la mirada hacia su plato casi terminado. Junta sus manos sobre sus piernas._

MARIA: Supongo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

MICHAEL: No.

_Maria levanta la cabeza pero con los ojos cerrados. Los abre y trata de observar a Michael pero no puede. Desvía la mirada y vemos que sus ojos brillan._

MARIA: ¿Entonces ésta sería nuestra última semana juntos?

_Michael se acerca a ella antes de responder y la toma de las manos. Maria continúa sin mirarlo._

MICHAEL: No lo sé. Podría ser. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que va a pasar.

MARIA _(lo mira)_: Podría ir contigo.

_Michael lo piensa unos segundos y luego niega con la cabeza._

MARIA: ¿Cuándo volverías?

MICHAEL: Cuando sea seguro. Para Laurie, para mí... para ti.

MARIA: ¿Y cuándo será eso?

_Michael no contesta. Maria sabe lo que significa. Él la toma de los hombros y la acerca hacia él, abrazándola._

MARIA: ¿Me esperarás? _(Hace una pausa)_ Quiero decir... ¿siempre seré yo, verdad?

_Michael la toma del rostro y le arregla el pelo detrás de las orejas. Luego le seca unas pequeñas lágrimas con sus dedos._

MICHAEL _(sonríe débilmente)_: Sólo si tú me esperas a mí, también.

_Maria sonríe también. Toma la mano derecha de Michael y le besa la palma. Luego lo mira y vuelve a sonreír. Michael acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa rápidamente en los labios. Los dos se quedan mirándose unos segundos. Entonces Maria lo toma del rostro y comienza a besarlo lentamente. Él la acerca tomándola de la cintura. Unos segundos luego ella lleva sus manos a la camisa de Michael y se la quita; entonces busca donde termina la remera de él y la levanta, quitándosela. Cuando Maria termina de sacarle la prenda Michael se aleja unos centímetros y la mira fijamente._

MICHAEL: ¿Estás segura?

_Maria se acerca y vuelve a besarlo, pero él se vuelve a alejar._

MICHAEL _(seriamente)_: Maria, ¿estás segura?

_Maria lo mira fijamente a los ojos, pensando. Ella se acerca lentamente hacia él y lo besa apoyando sus labios suavemente sobre los de él. Se separan unos milímetros; sus frentes juntas y sus narices tocándose. Ella le acaricia el rostro y sonríe._

MARIA: No lo sé. Pero... quiero que seas tú, y... y quiero que pase antes de perderte.

MICHAEL: No me perderás.

MARIA: No para siempre, quizás, pero...

_Michael rompe esos milímetros de distancia y comienza a besarla apasionadamente. Lleva sus manos a la espalda de su novia y levanta la remera, acariciándola. La cámara enfoca la espalda de Michael, donde Maria clava sus uñas. Michael se aleja de su boca y comienza a besarle el cuello. De repente, escuchamos un gran golpe en la puerta. Los dos se separan y se miran. Se escuchan dos golpes más y luego la voz de:_

VALENTI: ¡Michael! ¡¿Estás allí?!

_Michael se levanta rápidamente y se coloca la remera que Maria le ha quitado hace unos instantes. Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre. Valenti ingresa, seguido de Kyle, que lleva a Laurie en brazos._

MICHAEL _(asustado)_: ¿Qué pasó?

_Maria se levanta y prende las luces de la sala. Luego ayuda a Kyle a recostar a Laurie sobre el sofá._

VALENTI: De la nada comenzó a gritar y a llamar a su prima.

KYLE: Quería venir a verte, pero no podíamos dejar que viniera sola.

VALENTI: Se golpeó la cabeza mientras tratábamos de calmarla.

_Michael se sienta junto a Laurie y le acaricia los cabellos mientras observa su rostro._

MICHAEL _(a Valenti)_: Debemos llamar a Max, quizás pueda hacer algo.

_Maria corre hacia el teléfono y lo levanta, comienza a marcar el número de Max._

VALENTI: Encontré la casa de Paris Vaddenlack.

MICHAEL: ¿La de Albuquerque?

VALENTI: Sí, y también sé que alguien estuvo usando su tarjeta de crédito en la ciudad.

MICHAEL: Entonces realmente se encuentra allí.

VALENTI: Lo único que tienen que hacer es sorprenderla con un plan. Que creo que ya tengo.

_Michael y Kyle lo miran fijamente, sin poder creerlo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Día – Calle de Roswell._

_Alex y Sam están caminando por la calle. Cada uno lleva un pequeño pote de helado y va comiendo. Sam estira su brazo hasta el pote de Alex y le quita un poco de helado con la cuchara. Lo prueba._

SAM: Mmm, ese es muy bueno.

ALEX: Te dije que debías pedirlo.

_Sam vuelve a probar el gusto de Alex._

ALEX: ¿Y que crees que debamos hacer esta noche?

SAM: ¿Ir al cine?

ALEX: No, ya casi me cansé de eso...

SAM: ¿De veras? Pensé que eso era difícil contigo.

ALEX: ¡Ya sé! Podemos ir al mini golf.

SAM: No, no lo creo, me ganarás demasiado fácil.

ALEX _(sonríe)_: ¡No me digas que nunca fuiste al mini golf!

_Sam niega con la cabeza._

ALEX: Entonces iremos.

SAM: Alex... por favor. Yo... _(sonríe)_ No practico juegos.

ALEX: Pero es divertido, ya verás.

SAM: Yo no... _(se ruboriza)_ No juego porque detesto perder. Lo sé, es estúpido, es de persona engreída, de mala perdedora, lo que quieras, pero...

_Alex la detiene con un pequeño beso en los labios._

ALEX: Entonces te dejaré ganar.

_Sam sonríe, toma helado de su pote y se lo esparce en los labios a Alex. Los dos se ríen. Vemos a Isabel acercarse rápidamente por la vereda._

ISABEL: ¡Alex!

_Los dos se sorprenden de ver a Isabel allí. Alex se limpia rápidamente el helado con la remera._

SAM _(sorprendida)_: ¡Isabel! ¿Cómo estás?

_Isabel toma el brazo izquierdo de Alex._

ISABEL: Debes venir.

ALEX: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

ISABEL _(lo mira seriamente)_: Tienes que venir. Ya.

_Alex mira a Isabel y luego la mira a Sam que está confundida. Le entrega el pote de helado._

ALEX: Lo siento, tengo que irme.

SAM: ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo grave?

_Isabel tira del brazo de Alex._

ISABEL: Demasiado grave.

_Isabel está por llevarse a Alex._

SAM: ¡Espera! ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

ALEX: Yo... yo no.

ISABEL: Lo siento, Sam, pero necesitaré a Alex por la noche también.

_Isabel tira del brazo de Alex y los dos se alejan. Alex camina mirando a Sam, que quedó sola en medio de la vereda con los dos potes de helado._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Cocina de la casa de Henry._

_Henry se encuentra parado frente a la mesada, revolviendo una cucharita en una taza de té. Al lado de la taza de té vemos un libro de tapa dura cerrado. Cerca del libro vemos un papel de regalo algo roto. En la tapa del libro leemos "__Mujercitas__, Louisa May Alcott". Henry abre el libro y en la primer hoja, que siempre está vacía, hay algo escrito. Levanta el libro y lee lo que está escrito. La cámara corta a:_

_Noche – Terraza de Liz._

_Liz está sentada en su silla de siempre, con el libro sobre sus piernas, escribiendo con su pluma de siempre. La cámara corta nuevamente a Henry. Lo vemos sonreír mientras lee. La cámara enfoca el libro y leemos: "Y no sólo porque Jo es mi personaje favorito...". Escuchamos el timbre de la casa. Henry sale de la cocina, con el libro en una mano y la taza de té en la otra, y camina hacia la puerta. Deja lo que está llevando sobre la repisa del living y entra al hall. Apoya la mano en el picaporte y abre la puerta. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Henry que se asombra enormemente. Sin apartar la cámara de Henry vemos a una mujer entrar, que no reconocemos quién es ya que se encuentra de espaldas, pero sí escuchamos su voz._

MUJER: ¡Hey!

_La mujer lo abraza, pero Henry está demasiado sorprendido como para responder el abrazo. La mujer entra al living y deja sus bolsos en el piso. Cuando se da vuelta y lo mira nos damos cuenta que es la misma mujer que vimos en la fotografía que Liz tomó y la que Isabel utilizó para entrar en la mente de Paris._

MUJER: ¿Henry?

_Henry se da vuelta y cierra la puerta. Lentamente camina hacia ella y busca las palabras para decirle._

HENRY: ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? _(Hace una pausa para examinarla)_ ¿Por qué?

MUJER: No pareces tan contento de verme.

HENRY: No lo sé, ¿debería estar contento?

MUJER _(sin contestar)_: Paris se está tomando unas vacaciones en su casa en Albuquerque, pensé en pasar a visitarla, y luego recordé que te habías mudado aquí, y no están tan lejos las ciudades, y luego pensé en visitarte, y quizás quedarme unos días.

HENRY: ¿Unos días?

MUJER: Sí, vives solo, tienes bastante lugar. Y nos conocemos, no soy una extraña, puedes confiar en mí.

HENRY: ¿Puedo? _(La mira fijamente)_ Quiero decir, Athens... ¿realmente puedo confiar en ti? Si no recuerdo mal, esa es la razón por la que no estamos más juntos.

ATHENS _(mirando a su alrededor)_: ¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?

_Henry resopla y se lleva las manos al rostro. Athens se acerca a él y apoya sus manos en la cintura de él._

ATHENS: Henry, vamos, no es tan difícil, ambos somos adultos.

_Henry se quita las manos del rostro y la mira. Suspira._

HENRY: Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el sofá o en el estudio.

_Athens sonríe y le besa la mejilla._

ATHENS: Gracias, amor.

_Athens se aleja hacia la cocina y Henry la observa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Puerta de la casa de los Valenti._

_Vemos tres autos, uno es el Jetta, el otro es el jeep de Max y luego la camioneta del Sheriff. Todos el grupo está allí, parados en la vereda, incluida Laurie, salvo Liz._

VALENTI: Es mejor si vamos por distintos caminos. Ustedes _(a Max)_ tomen la 285 hacia el norte y luego ingresen por la 25 hacia el sur. Nosotros iremos por la 380 hacia el oeste y luego tomaremos la 25 hacia el norte. De esta manera, será más difícil que nos sigan.

_Max asiente._

VALENTI _(a Max)_: Tú irás con Isabel y Alex. En mi auto iremos Michael, Kyle, Tess y yo. Es mejor si los separamos a ustedes también-

MICHAEL _(interrumpiendo)_: En el caso de que atrape a alguno, el resto puede continuar.

_Maria lo mira fijamente, no quiere ni pensar en esa posibilidad._

VALENTI _(a Maria)_: Tú te quedas aquí con Laurie, si algo pasa debes llamarnos inmediatamente.

_Maria asiente con la cabeza. Vemos llegar a Liz corriendo por la vereda. Cuando llega al grupo se detiene y se apoya en el hombro de Maria, respirando agitadamente._

LIZ: Hola, lo siento.

_Max mira fijamente a Liz. Vemos un flash corto de:_

_Max, desde su jeep, viendo a Liz y Henry besándose en el auto._

_Termina el flash y volvemos al presente. Max no puede dejar de mirar a Liz enojado._

LIZ: ¿Ya está todo preparado?

MAX: Sí, no necesitamos nada más.

LIZ _(decepcionada)_: Oh... pensé... que quizás necesitaría mi ayuda.

MAX _(cortante)_: No.

_Se genera un silencio incómodo en el grupo. Maria se acerca a Alex y lo abraza._

MARIA: Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

ALEX: Lo prometo.

_Liz se acerca a Alex también y lo abraza._

VALENTI: Bueno, vayámonos.

_Maria luego se acerca a Michael y los dos se quedan parados mirándose. Él se inclina hacia ella y le besa la frente, luego la atrae hacia él y la abraza._

MICHAEL: Todo va a salir bien, volveré.

_Tess comienza a caminar hacia la camioneta de Valenti, pero Max la toma del brazo. Ella se da vuelta y __é__l la besa en los labios. Tess está sorprendida de semejante muestra de afecto frente a Liz. Los dos se separan y él le habla mirando de reojo a Liz._

MAX: Para la buena suerte.

_Ella se inclina sobre él y lo besa dulcemente._

TESS: Tú también cuídate.

_Max asiente y Tess se dirige al vehículo de Valenti. Maria se va con Laurie hacia su Jetta. Liz y Max son los únicos que quedan en la vereda todavía. Los dos se miran, ella está confundida y él la mira entre furioso y sintiéndose traicionado._

LIZ: Buena suerte.

MAX: No tienes por qué decirlo.

_Liz lo mira lastimada._

MAX: Ni siquiera tienes por qué cuidar a Laurie. Puedes volver con tu preciado profesor y disfrutar del resto de la tarde.

_Luego de decir eso, Max se va hacia su jeep, dejando a Liz parada en la vereda sin entender cómo se enteró ni por qué se lo dijo de esa forma. Los dos autos se marchan, salvo el de Maria que la está esperando. Después de unos segundos, Liz se dirige hacia el auto de Maria y se siente en el asiento trasero. Tira su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos._

LIZ: Maria, llévame a la casa de Henry.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de Henry._

_Maria estaciona su Jetta en la puerta de la casa. Liz se baja del auto, sube los dos escalones hacia el porche de la casa y toca el timbre. Escuchamos unos pasos detrás de la puerta y ésta se abre. Liz sonríe._

LIZ: Hola, necesitaba verte.

_Henry sale de la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de él._

HENRY: ¡Hola! Umm... ¿qué pasa?

LIZ: Necesito algo para levantarme el ánimo, pensé que podíamos ir a Artesia-

HENRY _(la interrumpe)_: Este no es un buen momento, ¿sabes?

LIZ: Oh, no sabía.

_La ventana de la cocina, junto a la puerta está abierta. Desde allí escuchamos la voz de Athens._

ATHENS: Henry, ¿quién es?

LIZ: ¡Oh! Ya entiendo.

_Liz está por irse pero Henry la toma del brazo._

HENRY: No, no es lo que piensas, es que... mi madre está de visita y... no creo que sea bueno que nos vea juntos, ¿sabes?

LIZ: Claro, entiendo.

_Liz se ve decepcionada. Henry la toma del rostro y la besa dulcemente._

HENRY: Te prometo que mañana pasaré el día completo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

_Liz asiente. Henry la besa rápidamente en los labios y entra a su casa. Liz se queda unos segundos en el porche. Como no escucha nada raro da media vuelta, camina hacia el auto de Maria y se sube._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer – Albuquerque._

_El jeep de Max, con el toldo puesto, está estacionado frente a una gran reja, del otro lado de la calle. El barrio es de clase alta, todas las casas poseen altos y largos muros que no dejan ver qué hay del otro lado. La calle es muy amplia, y salvo por el jeep de Max, no hay más autos allí. Detrás de las rejas podemos ver una casa de ladrillo de tres pisos, bastante lejos de la entrada, a la que se llega por un camino de piedras rodeado de plantas y flores. La cámara enfoca el jeep de Max, donde parece que no hay nadie, pero a medida que nos acercamos, nos damos cuenta que Isabel, Max y Alex están acostados sobre los asientos, escondiéndose. Max está acostado en los asientos delanteros. Isabel se encuentra en el asiento trasero, y Alex está escondido en el piso, junto a Isabel. Los dos se miran fijamente, esperando que sea la hora. Sus rostros están cercanos._

_Música: __Enrique Iglesias, "Héroe"_

_Los dos se están mirando a los ojos, respirando lentamente, sin saber si decir algo. Finalmente Isabel habla, susurrando._

ISABEL: Gracias.

ALEX: No hace falta.

ISABEL: Y lo siento.

ALEX: ¿Por qué?

ISABEL: Por meterte en mi vida y mis problemas de esta forma, sin preguntarte.

ALEX: Iz, detente.

_Isabel deja de hablar. Alex la mira a los ojos y luego desvía su mirada hacia los labios de Isabel. Acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa, llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella. Isabel le responde el beso. Los dos se separan luego de unos segundos. Ella habla todavía con los ojos cerrados._

ISABEL: ¿Por qué?

ALEX _(acaricia su mejilla)_: ¿Por qué no?

ISABEL: Porque... ¡tú me odias! Bueno, no me odias, pero... tú me entiendes.

ALEX: No te odio. _(Le sonríe)_ Nunca podría odiarte. Yo te amo.

_Isabel lo mira sorprendida, no sabe qué responder. Hay unos segundos de silencio entre los dos. Isabel trata de procesar lo que acaba de decir y cuando está a punto de decir algo escuchamos el sonido de la alarma de un reloj. La música termina. Max se levanta de los asientos delanteros y mira su reloj._

MAX _(a Isabel y Alex)_: Es hora.

_Alex toma unos binoculares y se asoma debajo del toldo, enfocando hacia la casa con las grandes rejas. La cámara enfoca lo que Alex está viendo con los binoculares: un hombre de seguridad, que está parado frente a la reja, del lado de adentro de la casa, mira su reloj, se rasca la cabeza y vuelve a mirar su reloj. Finalmente se saca la gorra y se marcha hacia la casa._

ALEX: Están cambiando turnos.

ISABEL: Esperemos que Michael y Tess hayan llegado a tiempo.

MAX: Vamos, es hora.

_Max se baja del jeep. Isabel y Alex se miran._

ISABEL: Yo...

ALEX _(la __interrumpe __poniendo un dedo sobre la boca de ella)_: Todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré cuidando desde aquí. Cualquier cosa que pase ya sé qué hacer.

_Isabel lo mira fijamente a los ojos y lo abraza. Se separa rápidamente y se baja del jeep también. Alex observa a Max e Isabel cruzar la calle corriendo y acercándose a la reja. Alex estira su brazo debajo del asiento del conductor y saca una laptop. Se la coloca en las piernas y la abre. Escriba unas cosas y sonríe._

ALEX: Vas a caer...

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Atardecer – Habitación de Liz._

_La música que escuchamos viene del reproductor de CDs, junto a la cama de Liz._

_Música: __Coldplay, "Every teardrop is a waterfall"._

_Liz está acostada en su cama, jugando con un almohadón de color rojo en forma de corazón, lanzándolo hacia el techo y luego tomándolo, una y otra vez. Maria está sentada junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, pasando las páginas de una revista, pero sin leer nada en realidad. Laurie camina por el cuarto, mirando los objetos que Liz tiene. De repente llega hacia la foto del día de graduación, la toma y la mira detenidamente._

LAURIE: Ustedes tienen suerte.

_Liz y Maria dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miran. Laurie camina hasta la cama de Liz, todavía sosteniendo el portarretratos y mirando la foto._

LAURIE _(sonriendo)_: Consiguieron los mejores chicos en el planeta.

_Liz y Maria se miran riéndose. Laurie se sienta a los pies de la cama y deja la foto._

LAURIE _(a Maria)_: Quiero que sepas que... no te lo estoy quitando. Michael siempre te elegirá a ti primero.

MARIA: Él sólo está tratando de protegerte.

_Liz se acerca a Laurie y la toma de la mano._

LIZ: Como nosotras.

LAURIE: Gracias. Ellos tienen mucha suerte, también... De haberlas encontrado a ustedes.

LIZ: Sí... Sólo espero que se den cuenta de eso lo más pronto posible.

_Las tres sonríen. Maria se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta._

MARIA: Vamos, preparémonos un poco de chocolateada. Necesito algo para despejar mi mente.

_Liz y Laurie se levantan de la cama y siguen a Maria._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer – Mansión de Paris._

_Tess, Valenti, Kyle y Michael se acercan caminando con sus espaldas contra la pared. La cámara se aleja un poco y notamos que es una pequeña casita de no más de dos habitaciones. Tess, que va a la delantera, señala a un hombre, que es guardia que Isabel y Max vieron alejarse de la reja. Valenti se pone una gorra, que es igual a la del guardia de seguridad y vemos que está vestido con el mismo uniforme._

KYLE _(susurrando)_: Es tu turno, papá.

_Valenti lo mira a su hijo, toma su pistola y se la entrega a su hijo._

VALENTI: Sólo por si acaso.

_Kyle asiente. Valenti se arregla su gorra y aleja caminando hacia el guardia. Los otros tres se asoman para observarlo. Los dos hablan y Valenti lo toma del hombro, llevándolo hacia el fondo del terreno. Cuando están caminando Valenti gira la cabeza, los mira y asiente levemente con la cabeza. Tess, Michael y Kyle se alejan corriendo hacia la casa._

_La cámara corta a:_

_Isabel y Max caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión. Suben los escalones que los separan de la puerta y Max apoya su mano sobre la cerradura. Antes de que pueda hacer algo Isabel lo toma del brazo; Max la mira confundido._

MAX: ¿Qué...?

ISABEL: ¿Estás seguro de que debemos hacer esto?

MAX: Isabel.

ISABEL: Lo sé, pero... Si la matamos, tendremos a más buscándonos.

MAX: No estamos seguros de eso.

ISABEL: Nunca estaremos seguros.

MAX: Siempre vivimos nuestras vidas así, Isabel.

_Isabel observa su mano tomando el brazo de Max y lentamente la va quitando._

ISABEL: Tratemos de no lastimarla. Sólo por si acaso.

_La cámara enfoca la mano de Max, de donde sale una luz y escuchamos un "clic". Max abre la puerta y los dos ingresan._

_Cortamos a:_

_Una habitación de la mansión._

_La verdadera Paris está sentada sobre la alfombra, con su espalda apoyada contra la cama. Sus manos están __atadas__ con cinta por la espalda y en su boca hay también cinta gris que no la deja hablar. Sus ojos están rojos, de tanto llorar, aunque en este momento no está llorando más. Se la nota algo más tranquila porque está sola en la habitación. Escuchamos un ruido; Paris mira la puerta de la habitación con terror, imaginándose lo que va a venir. La puerta se abre y Michael entra; va hacia Paris._

MICHAEL: Todo está bien.

_Paris empieza a hacer sonidos y moverse. Michael le quita la cinta de la boca._

PARIS _(gritando)_: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Déjenme sola!

_Michael, desesperado por no poder tranquilizarla, le pone la cinta nuevamente en la boca. La toma de los brazos y la levanta._

MICHAEL: Quizás ahora no te des cuenta, pero nosotros somos los buenos.

_Por la puerta aparece la otra Paris. La mujer mira sorprendida._

MUJER: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _(Se acerca hacia él)_ ¿Cómo entraste?

_Max e Isabel entran también. La mujer se da vuelta y los mira._

MUJER: ¿Cómo entraron? _(grita)_ ¡Seguridad!

MAX: Es inútil.

MUJER: ¿Los mataron?

ISABEL: Claro que no, no somos como tú.

_Las dos se miran fijamente._

_Cortamos a:_

_La cocina de la mansión. Es tan grande como la habitación que acabamos de ver. Las luces están apagadas, pero podemos ver claramente que las tres paredes de la cocina dan hacia el enorme terrero. En una de las paredes hay simplemente un ventanal y dos puertas de vidrio que llevan hacia los jardines. En las otras dos, hay mesada con ventanas. En el centro de la cocina encontramos otra mesada, rectangular, donde hay una segunda cocina, otro lavaplatos y distintos aparatos como una licuadora y un microondas. Tess entra en la cocina y camina lentamente, deslizando sus dedos por la mesada. Por su espalda vemos aparecer al hombre que atacó a Kyle, que se queda parado a lo lejos._

HOMBRE: Buenas tardes, Tess.

_Tess se da vuelta asustada. El hombre se acerca un paso hacia ella._

HOMBRE: No me sorprende que Michael, Max e Isabel hayan venido tan rápido. Siempre fueron del tipo de personas que enfrentan los problemas y no huye... Pero tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu naturaleza no está con ellos. _(El hombre se acerca a la mesada del medio, donde __acaricia __el mango de un cuchillo)_ ¿Cierto, Ava?

TESS: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?

_El hombre deja el cuchillo y camina lentamente hacia ella. Tess, al mismo tiempo, se va alejando._

HOMBRE: No es lo que quiero con ellos que deberías preguntar, pero qué es lo que quiero de ti.

TESS _(confundida)_: ¿De mí? Pero... tú estabas persiguiendo a Isabel.

HOMBRE _(se ríe)_: Ava... Siempre la misma Ava. Es simplemente el viejo truco de despistar. Hacerles creer que queremos Isabel, así te dejarían sola en el momento en que decidiera atacar.

_Tess comienza a asustarse. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente y se concentra. Algo la empuja hacia atrás y se choca contra la mesada._

HOMBRE: No funcionará conmigo. Nunca funcionó.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_La habitación donde se encuentra el resto del grupo._

_La mujer (todavía viéndose como Paris) está acorralada por el grupo. Isabel se encuentra en__ el__ medio, con Max a su izquierda y Michael a su derecha. La verdadera Paris está sentada sobre la alfombra, junto a la puerta, mientras mira la escena asustada. Ya no tiene las manos atadas ni cinta en la boca._

MAX: ¿Qué es lo que quieres con el virus?

MICHAEL: ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Paris y Laurie?

MUJER: Supongo que Larek no terminó de contarles toda la historia... _(sonríe)_ O quizás nunca lo supo todo. _(Los tres aliens se miran confundidos y luego miran a la mujer)_ ¿Recuerdan a los Dobles? _(Los tres la miran como si no supieran nada)_ Oh, me sorprenden, ¿acaso creen que soy tan tonta? Sé que tuvieron contacto con los Dobles, y siendo que siempre salieron airosos de todos los problemas gracias a sus planes, me asombra que no lo hayan pensado antes. _(Se calla)._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué cosa?

ISABEL _(dándose cuenta)_: Que hay otra colmena.

_Michael y Max la miran asustados. Isabel habla mirando a la mujer._

ISABEL: Si ellos eran los Dobles, que debían tomar nuestro lugar en caso de que algo pasara, también debería haber una segunda colmena, por si algo le pasara a la primera.

MUJER: Exacto.

_Max mira a Paris, que no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, pero que lo mira con esperanzas, ya que sabe que él no va a lastimarla._

MAX: ¿Por qué Paris? ¿Por qué no usar a Laurie otra vez?

MUJER: Laurie había sido infectada por el virus de otra colmena, y aunque ahora sólo queden residuos, los virus de la segunda colmena no pueden adaptarse bien a su cuerpo.

MICHAEL: Y Paris lleva el defecto también.

MUJER _(a Michael)_: Gracias a que su abuelo es tu donante.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Terreno de la casa._

_Kyle, con la pistola colocada en su espalda, camina de un lado hacia el otro. Observa el reloj y se mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho, de donde saca un celular. Marca un número y escuchamos la voz de Alex del otro lado._

ALEX (vo): Kyle.

KYLE: Es tiempo. No hay salida.

ALEX: Está bien. Afuera luces.

_Cortamos a:_

_El living de la mansión._

_Tess y el hombre están enfrentados. El hombre está agarrando la muñeca de Tess fuertemente. En el rostro de ella podemos notar el dolor._

TESS _(gritando)_: ¡Déjame ir!

HOMBRE: No hasta que no me digas que cumplirás con el pacto.

TESS: ¡No tengo que hacerlo! ¡No es mi pacto!

_Las luces repentinamente se cortan. La sala queda sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad. Escuchamos ruidos de cosas caerse y luego unos pasos de alguien corriendo. Escuchamos la voz de:_

HOMBRE: ¡No te será tan fácil, Ava! ¡Te lo prometo!

_Cortamos a:_

_La habitación donde está el grupo._

MICHAEL: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

MUJER: No me reconocerían si mostrara mi verdadera apariencia... al menos, no aquí. Lo único que puedo mostrarles es la forma que solía tomar.

MAX: Entonces muéstranos.

_La mujer mira fijamente a Max e Isabel. Vemos que levanta su mano hasta la altura de su hombro y una luz comienza a salir de ella. Las luces de la habitación se apagan repentinamente pero todo sigue iluminado gracias a la luz que emite la mujer. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Michael, Max e Isabel, iluminados por la luz. Sus rostros cambian al reconocer quién está frente a ellos. La cámara nunca deja de enfocarlos._

ISABEL _(a Max)_: Es...

_Los tres se quedan callados, asombrados._

_La pantalla comienza a tornarse negra y leemos las letras de: Continuará..._


	6. Recuerdame con cariño

TÍTULO: _El fin del mundo: Recuérdame con cariño._

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Henry, Athens, Paris y Sam (haciendo clic en los nombres podés ver cómo son).

SPOILERS: Esta historia viene luego de _Viva Las Vegas._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: es la sexta y última parte de la serie _El fin del mundo_. Esta serie está formada por 6 capítulos que se desarrollan luego de _Viva Las Vegas_ y están escritos como si fueran el programa... o sea, está escrito en forma de guión. Contiene pausas, música (haciendo clic sobre el nombre podés escuchar un extracto de la canción, o la canción completa, por si no la conocés) y acotaciones entre paréntesis. La llamé "El fin del mundo" porque me pareció un tema especial para explotar... especialmente porque nunca vimos a Serina. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y dejen muchos feedbacks! :P

NOTA 2: Este capítulo posee varias escenas muy importantes para mí, ya que los diálogos y las situaciones fueron sacadas de experiencia personal. También, este capítulo es muy importante para mí porque gracias a él, pude poner muchas de las cosas que pensaba por escrito, y me ayudó a sobrepasar una situación bastante difícil en mi vida. Así que espero que les guste, porque es el capítulo más real que escribí hasta ahora :P.

NOTA 3: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Abrimos con la escena que dejamos en el capítulo anterior:_

_Noche - Habitación de la mansión._

MAX: Entonces muéstranos.

_La mujer mira fijamente a Max e Isabel. Vemos que levanta su mano hasta la altura de su hombro y una luz comienza a salir de ella. Las luces de la habitación se apagan repentinamente pero todo sigue iluminado gracias a la luz que emite la mujer. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Michael, Max e Isabel, iluminados por la luz. Sus rostros cambian al reconocer quién está frente a ellos. La cámara nunca deja de enfocarlos._

ISABEL _(a Max)_: Es...

_Los tres se quedan callados, asombrados._

MICHAEL: Es... _(a Max e Isabel)._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Paul Haslinger, "Peeping Matt" (score)_

MAX: Es nuestra madre.

_La cámara enfoca a la mujer, que de ser Paris ahora pasa a ser la madre de los chicos, que apareció en "Destiny". Ninguno puede creer lo que está viendo._

ISABEL: ¿Eres nuestra madre?

MUJER: Nunca lo entenderían.

MICHAEL: ¿Por qué no nos pruebas?

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Puerta de la mansión._

_Se abre, Tess sale rápidamente y, sin cerrar la puerta, comienza a correr por el terreno hacia donde está Kyle. Él la __observa __ir hacia él y se adelanta; ella cae en sus brazos respirando entrecortadamente. Kyle la abraza y trata de mantenerla en pie. Tess levanta la vista y lo mira, vemos que tiene un corte en la frente, de donde brota sangre._

KYLE: ¡Tess! ¡Estás sangrando! ¿Te sientes bien?

TESS: Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ahora!

KYLE: ¿Y los demás?

_Tess se da vuelta y mira la mansión, de la cual ninguna luz sale, salvo en una ventana del segundo piso, donde podemos ver unos destellos blancos colarse entre las cortinas._

_Cortamos a:_

_La habitación. La mujer se ha acercado a una lámpara y pone su mano encima. Éste se prende e ilumina mejor el lugar._

ISABEL: ¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Esa grabación? ¿Todas las cosas que nos dijiste?

MUJER: Esa grabación es sólo... una parte de la verdad.

MAX: ¿Estabas en la Tierra todo este tiempo?

MUJER: Sí. Soy la protectora de los Dobles. Cada una de las colmenas fue asignado uno.

MICHAEL: ¿Y quién era Nasedo entonces?

MUJER: Nos enteramos de su muerte hace un tiempo. La veníamos esperando.

_Los tres se sorprenden. Isabel jadea._

MICHAEL _(enojado__)_: ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con Paris y Laurie?

MUJER: Nasedo cuidó de ustedes. Pero cuando era el momento de ir a buscarlos, sólo uno estaba allí. Pensamos que Nasedo seguiría nuestras órdenes, pero al parecer tenía sus propios planes. _(Empieza a caminar lentamente por la habitación)_ Eventualmente las Pieles lo encontraron, y para perdonarle la vida, firmaron un pacto en el cual Ava... o Tess, como quieran llamarla, debía regresar con el hijo de Zan a Antar, y de esa forma Kivar los dejaría vivir.

MAX: ¿Qué querían con mi hijo?

MUJER: Kivar lo tomaría como propio y de esa forma seguiría reinando. Sabía que el pueblo de Antar sólo aceptaría sangre puramente real para continuar en el trono… tomando al único sobreviviente de los Cuatro Reales bajo su ala, se aseguraría muchos años en él.

MICHAEL: ¿Por qué Nase- _(se detiene) _fue asesinado?

MUJER: Nasedo se adelantó a ellos y tomó las muestras del donante de Tess de la nave; mató a todas las copias para asegurarse que sólo pudieran hacer el trato con él, y con ningún otro protector.

MAX _(dándose cuenta)_: Así que Tess es la única que puede cumplir el pacto. La única que puede... darles ese niño.

MUJER: Así es.

_Hay un silencio en la habitación. La mujer los mira fijamente, y ninguno de los tres sabe muy bien qué decir. Paris mira la escena entre asombrada y asustada; quiere salir de allí pero no está segura de que sea lo mejor, y prefiere quedarse donde está en caso de que alguno le haga algo. Finalmente Isabel habla._

ISABEL: Pero... ¡tú eres nuestra madre! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué has estado alejada todos estos años?

MUJER _(se adelanta un paso hacia ellos)_: Amor... los tiempos han cambiado. Demasiados han muerto ya... su padre, sus tíos, sus primos... sus hijos _(todos se asombran)_. No podemos permitir que eso continúe así.

ISABEL: ¿Entonces decidiste completar el pacto de Nasedo?

MUJER: Es la única esperanza que nos queda. _(Se acerca a Isabel y comienza a acariciarle la mejilla)_ Desearía... Desearía que todo fuera más fácil, pero- _(se detiene porque Isabel baja su rostro para que no pueda tocarla. La mujer se aleja un paso)_. Nunca entenderían lo que es perder tantas cosas, y sólo porque... _(comienza a gritar) _¡Son tan testarudos! ¿Por qué no pueden verlo con claridad? ¡Necesitamos regresar! ¡Y no me importa si vienen o no! _(Se calma). _Sólo necesitamos a Tess. Podemos clonarlos a ustedes, Kivar prometió que no les haría daño.

ISABEL: No puedo creer que estás de su lado.

MUJER: No hay ningún lado ya. Ahora es decidir sobrevivir o no, y yo elijo vivir.

MAX: ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Nos dejarás?

_La mujer lo mira fijamente, ya saben qué contestará._

MUJER: Ahora, por favor, déjenme a la chica.

_Michael mira a Paris, que ha comenzado a asustarse nuevamente, y aprieta sus uñas fuertemente en la __pared__._

MICHAEL: No.

MUJER: No hay ninguna razón para pelear, sólo déjenme a la chica.

MICHAEL: ¿Así puedes matarla? ¿O hacer experimentos con ella? ¿Así puedes clonarnos y crear nuevos hijos? De ninguna manera.

MAX _(uniéndose a Michael)_: Pelearemos si es necesario.

ISABEL _(a Max)_: ¡Ella es nuestra madre!

MAX _(a Isabel)_: Yo… Sólo tengo una madre. Y no se encuentra en esta habitación.

_Isabel sonríe y lo mira dulcemente. Luego mira a la mujer y baja la vista, no puede creer lo que está a punto de hacer._

ISABEL: Yo pelearé también.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Terreno de la mansión._

_Kyle está sosteniendo a Tess en sus brazos. Los dos miran la habitación del segundo piso, que de repente se llena de una luz blanca potente._

TESS: Oh, Dios.

KYLE: ¿Qué?

TESS: ¡Corre!

_Kyle mira la habitación, donde la luz se vuelva cada vez más potente. Se da vuelta y, tomando a Tess del brazo, da el primer paso para correr, pero antes de que pueda dar el segundo escuchamos una gran explosión. Kyle y Tess caen al piso por la fuerza. Los vidrios de la ventanas se rompen en pedacitos y caen hacia todos lados. Kyle tapa el rostro de Tess para que no se lastime y algunos vidrios caen sobre ellos. De la ventana de la habitación sale un fuego naranja potente. Tess se da vuelta para mirar la casa._

TESS _(gritando)_: ¡Max!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Presentación de la tercer temporada. Actores invitados: Jo Anderson, Genie Francis __(Mamá Liz?)__, Adam Garcia, Allison Lange, Alison Lohman , Carly Pope y Olivia Wilde. __Diane, Phillip y Jeff, Amy y Jim._

_Regresamos con:_

_Día – Crashdown. Cuarto de descanso._

_Música: __Ace of Base, "Cruel Summer"_

_Liz está bajando las escaleras que separan el Café de su casa, vestida con el uniforme. Se escucha la m__úsica proveniente del Café. __Mientras baja se junta el pelo para atarlo en una colita de caballo. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Es 30 de mayo, soy Liz Parker y la cuenta regresiva comienza.

_Sale de la sala de descanso hacia el Café, que todavía no está abierto._

LIZ (VO): Sólo cuatro días y tres horas para que mi sueño finalmente comience.

_En el Café, Maria ya está trabajando, sacando las sillas de arriba de las mesas y colocándolas en sus respectivos lugares. La madre de Liz ingresa al Café desde la parte trasera mirando unos papeles. Ve a Liz._

NANCY: ¡Oh, Liz! Los chicos te están buscando.

_Tanto Maria como Liz levantan la vista rápidamente y la miran__ con un poco de susto en el rostro._

MARIA: ¿Qué chicos?

NANCY: Max, Michael y los demás.

_Maria sale corriendo hacia la sala de descanso y Liz la sigue caminando más lento, pero con igual preocupación. Maria abre la puerta y se lanza a abrazar a Michael, sin fijarse en los demás. Liz entra a la sala y se queda junto a la puerta, mirándolos. Allí están Max, Michael, Isabel y Tess. Los cuatro se ven completamente sanos, no hay ningún rasguño, lastimadura o señal de problemas. Liz camina unos pasos y se para frente a Max, pero a una distancia respetable._

LIZ: Te encuentras bien.

MAX: Quizás quieras preguntar por los demás también.

_Liz contempla a Tess, que estira su mano hacia la de Max y la toma._

LIZ: Estábamos preocupados. Alex nos contó de la explosión y... ustedes...

MARIA: No sabíamos si estaban bien.

MICHAEL: Max y Tess sanaron nuestras heridas.

ISABEL: No queríamos que nuestros padres se preocuparan.

_Liz y Max se miran fijamente. Escuchamos la voz de Liz nuevamente:_

LIZ (VO): Cuatro días, dos horas y cincuenta y siete minutos para que mi sueño finalmente comience. Pero algo aún me ata a este lugar, porque por más que lo intente, no puedo dejarlo ir...

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Día – Plaza de Roswell._

_La plaza está repleta de niños jugando, personas paseando a sus perros y parejas. En un banco, está Tess, sentada sola, mirando a una madre jugando con su hija en el arenero. La madre es rubia, con pelo largo y lacio. La niña también es rubia, pero tiene algunos rizos en su cabello, al igual que Tess cuando era pequeña. Max se acerca caminando hacia ella y se sienta a su lado._

MAX: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Tess asiente y continúa mirando a la mujer, que con una palita junta arena para la cubeta de su hija. La niña le sonríe. Tess sonríe. Max se da cuenta de lo que Tess está mirando y observa a la mujer sonriendo._

MAX: Tess...

_Tess quita la vista de la mujer y mira a Max unos segundos, luego baja la vista._

TESS: Yo... _(cierra los ojos y suspira)_. Estoy bien, Max, en serio.

_Max apoya su mano sobre la de Tess y la aprieta fuertemente._

TESS: Siempre quise conocer a mi madre.

MAX _(sonriendo)_: ¿Aunque sea una loca mujer capaz de matar a un inocente?

TESS _(se ríe y asiente)_: Aunque sea una mujer loca capaz de matar a un inocente. _(Mira nuevamente a la mujer)_. Todo lo que tuve en esta vida fue un protector que no quería realmente protegernos. Por más que diga que este lugar no es mi casa, siempre quise una familia. Siempre quise una madre con quien hablar, alguien que entendiera por lo que estoy pasando, alguien que pudiera aconsejarme.

_Max suelta su mano de la de Tess y la pasa por su hombro, atrayéndola hacia ella. Le besa la frente._

TESS: Ese hombre- _(se detiene)_. Estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio. Hará lo que sea para cumplir con lo que pactó.

MAX: ¿Tú quieres eso?

_Tess levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos._

TESS: Quiero terminar con todos los problemas y regresar a casa... contigo, con Isabel y Michael. Pero no quiero ser forzada. Mientras nuestros enemigos sigan en el poder no veo la razón para regresar, pero no quiero pegarme mucho a este mundo, tampoco.

_Max la mira fijamente a los ojos. Luego desvía la mirada hacia la mujer, que alzó a la niña en sus brazos y la besa._

MAX _(le cuesta)_: Quizás... Quizás podamos tratar de descifrar lo que dice el libro. Y ver cómo es que el Granilith funciona.

_Tess le sonríe._

TESS: ¿Estás seguro?

_Max asiente. Después acerca su rostro hacia el de ella y la besa dulcemente en los labios._

MAX: Si el plan es regresar, aunque no sepamos cuándo, lo mejor es estar preparados cuanto antes.

_Tess sonríe ampliamente, lo toma del rostro y lo besa. Max la abraza y le responde el beso._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer – Valle de Artesia._

_Estamos a las orillas de un río, que se abre paso entre las montañas. En las laderas vemos bastante vegetación: árboles, flores y arbustos. En las orillas del río está estacionado el Be__e__tle amarillo de Henry. A unos metros del auto, hacia el lado contrario del valle, comienza el desierto. El auto tiene las dos puertas delanteras abiertas y podemos escuchar la música que sale desde adentro. A la orilla del río, hay unos bancos con mesas para comer, no hay nadie allí, salvo Liz y Henry, que están acostados sobre una de las mesas._

LIZ _(admirando)_: No puedo creer que este lugar exista.

_Henry, que está usando unos binoculares, se los pasa a Liz._

HENRY: Mira.

_Liz mira por los binoculares. Vemos lo que está viendo, que son dos torcazas en un árbol._

LIZ: ¡Es tan hermoso! _(Deja los binoculares sobre la mesa y levanta el cuerpo, apoyándose sobre los codos). _Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando regrese de Boston es comprarme un auto y comenzar a recorrer el área. _(Lo mira)_ La próxima quiero ser yo la que guíe las salidas.

_Henry le sonríe, y se acomoda como Liz está. Acerca su rostro hacia el de ella, y está a punto de besarla cuando comenzamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Henry Mancini, "Moon River"_

_Liz levanta las cejas y sonríe._

LIZ: ¡Esta canción! ¡Amo esta canción! _(Se para sobre la mesa)._ Venga, bailemos.

_Henry se levanta y toma a Liz por la cintura. Liz lleva sus brazos hacia los hombros de Henry y apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Luego él levanta su mano derecha y toma la izquierda de Liz, llevándola hacia su pecho. Los dos se miran unos segundos mientras dan vueltas._

LIZ: Voy a extrañar esto.

_Henry acerca su rostro y la besa dulcemente. Después Liz apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Henry nuevamente. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Tres días, diecinueve horas y veinte minutos para que mi sueño finalmente comience. Tres días para dejar el pueblo atrás y convertirme en algo más que simplemente la joven Liz Parker. Pero no quiero irme. Mi corazón está dividido en dos y no puedo tomar una decisión... porque si tuviera la opción de elegir, ya sé qué diría mi corazón...

_Liz levanta la vista y mira a Henry a los ojos, sonriéndole._

LIZ (VO): Y no podría romperle el corazón a Henry, no lo soportaría.

_Henry suspira y cierra los ojos. Baja la cabeza llevándola hacia el cuello de Liz, y esconde su rostro allí._

HENRY _(susurrando)_: Te amo.

_Liz se queda paralizada. Su boca se abre en sorpresa, pero no va a decir nada. Se hace la que no escuchó nada y continúa bailando. La cámara se aleja de la pareja lentamente y toma la escena completa, que no podría ser más romántica, con el valle, la música, el sonido de los pájaros, y el sol escondiéndose detrás de las montañas. Pero Liz no puede decir nada._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Calle de Roswell._

_Música: __Interpol, "Evil"_

_Isabel está caminando por la calle, sosteniendo una carpeta con papeles en sus brazos. Está ya vestida con ropa de verano__ con un vestido ligero y sandalias__. Su pelo está recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Camina sonriendo. La cámara corta a la vereda de enfrente de la misma calle. En sentido contrario, Alex y Sam van caminando abrazados. Ellos también van vestidos de verano: Sam tiene puesta una pollera de jean combinada con una remera violeta y Alex va vestido con unas bermudas. Cortamos a Isabel, que sigue caminando abrazada a su carpeta de cartón. Levanta la vista y mira hacia la otra vereda, donde se encuentra con los ojos de Alex. Los dos se miran mientras se van acercando por las veredas. Alex le sonríe; Sam va hablando y no nota nada de lo que está pasando. Alex con sus labios forma la palabra: "__Hola__." Isabel se sonroja y baja la vista. La sube y vuelve a mirarlo, sonriéndole. Los dos se alejan. Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de los Valenti. Living._

_Kyle está recostado sobre el sillón, mirando una película mientras come palomitas de maíz de un gran bowl que tiene encima de la panza. Isabel__ entra en la habitación__ y camina hacia el sillón. Se sienta en el apoya brazos y mira la pantalla del televisor._

ISABEL: ¿No has visto esta película como cien veces ya?

KYLE _(sigue mirando)_: Sí, pero nunca deja de emocionarme.

ISABEL _(seriamente)_: Kyle, ¡es una película sobre fútbol! ¿Cómo puede emocionarte?

_Kyle la mira, busca el control remoto y apaga la televisión. Coloca el bowl sobre la mesa ratona y se sienta, dejándole lugar a Isabel para que se siente._

KYLE: Entonces, ¿cómo están? Con todo el tema tu madre, Paris y Laurie, quiero decir.

ISABEL: Bueno... es difícil, la verdad. Parte de mí cree que todo se ha terminado ya, pero la otra parte sabe que esto bien podría ser sólo el comienzo. Realmente no lo sé. Por eso- _(deja la carpeta en la mesa ratona y la abre)_ quiero alejarme de Roswell.

KYLE _(atragantándose con la bebida que acaba de tomar)_: ¿Te irás de Roswell?

ISABEL _(contenta)_: ¡Sí! _(Le muestra un papel)_ California, ¿no es genial? _(Kyle toma el papel, estupefacto) _Lo sé, es bastante lejos, pero es lo que necesito.

_Kyle no puede creer lo que ve. Se queda mirando fijamente el papel, mientras en la otra mano el vaso de gaseosa el tiembla y parece estar a punto de caer. Isabel toma el vaso en sus manos y lo coloca sobre la mesa._

ISABEL: ¿Te encuentras bien?

KYLE: ¿Berkeley?

ISABEL _(sonríe)_: Lo sé. Loco, ¿cierto? _(Le quita el papel a Kyle y lo mira)_ Ni yo puedo creerlo todavía, ¿yo?, ¿aceptada en Berkeley? ¡Debe ser un error! Pero no, allí está escrito mi nombre en la carta de aceptación.

KYLE: ¿No crees que... es _demasiado_ lejos?

_Isabel deja el papel en la carpeta y mira a Kyle._

ISABEL: Sí, quizás, pero esto es lo que quiero y necesito. De veras quiero hacer algo de mi vida. _(Mira a su alrededor)_ No estoy segura de querer volver a Antar por un tiempo, especialmente ahora que descubrimos que hasta nuestra propia familia está en contra nuestro y ni les importa si vivimos. Así que quiero sacarle el mayor provecho a mi estadía en este planeta.

_Isabel lo mira, se nota en el rostro de Kyle que está muy apenado. Isabel se vuelve seria._

ISABEL: Hay... algo más.

KYLE: ¿Qué?

ISABEL: Me voy en cuatro días.

KYLE: ¿El mismo día en que Liz parte a Boston?

_Kyle se lleva las manos al rostro y se recuesta sobre el sofá, resoplando._

ISABEL: Tomaré cursos durante el verano, para ir adelantando materias.

KYLE: ¿Cómo hiciste para graduarte? _(La mira)_ ¿Cómo hiciste para graduarte sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

ISABEL: Tomé clases extra en la escuela… incluso fui durante el verano todos estos años. _(Mueve su pelo y sonríe)_ Al final la chica rubia no era tan tonta como todos pensábamos.

KYLE: No puedo creerlo.

_Kyle se quita las manos del rostro y la mira fijamente. Isabel se recuesta sobre el sofá también, y lo mira._

ISABEL: ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Tengo estas ganas locas de comer comida mexicana y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

KYLE _(sonríe)_: Me encantaría acompañarte..

_Isabel s__onríe__ mientras Kyle se levanta._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Residencia Evans. Cocina._

_Max entra a la cocina y prende la luz. Camina hacia la heladera y la abre. Mira dentro sin saber por qué decidirse. Su madre, Diane, aparece con el teléfono en la mano, pero sin usarlo._

DIANE: ¡Max, estás en casa!

_Max cierra la heladera y besa a su madre en la mejilla. Diane camina hacia la base del teléfono y lo deja allí._

DIANE: Ordené pizza, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Además, tu padre se fue a dormir temprano, tu hermana no está aquí-

MAX _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿Dónde está?

DIANE: Dijo que se iba a lo de un amigo.

_Su madre abre la alacena y saca dos platos que le da a Max para que los ponga en la mesa._

DIANE: Hablé con los padres de Liz hoy.

_Max se queda congelado junto a la mesa._

MAX: ¿Qué... de qué hablaron?

DIANE: Estaba pensando que podríamos hacerle la despedida a Isabel con Liz, ¿no te parece? Nancy y Jeff creen que es una buena idea ya que las dos se marchan el mismo día.

MAX: ¿Isabel se va este sábado?

_Diane toma dos pares de cubiertos y se los pasa a su hijo._

DIANE: Pensé que lo sabías. _(Max se queda callado, mirando fijamente a su madre. Ella se acerca hacia él)_ Oh, Max. _(Lo abraza)_ Todo estará bien. Isabel regresará en tres meses. Además, tu padre y yo estuvimos pensando en hacernos una escapada a San Francisco algún fin de semana; podrías visitarla allí.

_Max no sabe qué decir._

DIANE: ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿No estás emocionado? Mi hija, ¡en Berkeley!

_Max le da la espalda a su madre y termina de acomodar la mesa._

MAX _(sin ganas)_: Sí... es genial.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de Henry._

_Liz está parada en el porche, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas, esperando. Empieza a respirar hondo y a jugar con el borde de su pollera. Finalmente se decide, da un paso hacia delante, y aprieta el timbre. Escuchamos unos pasos acelerados detrás de la puerta y ésta se abre, dejando al descubierto a Athens, vestida con unos shorts, una musculosa de deporte, y descalza._

ATHENS: Hola.

_Liz la mira sorprendida, no puede creer que esa sea la misma mujer de la foto. Por un momento siente que tocó la puerta en la casa equivocada, pero sabe que no es así. Como Liz no dice nada, Athens vuelve a hablar._

ATHENS: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

LIZ: Estoy buscando a Henry.

ATHENS: Salió a comprar unas cosas. ¿Quieres esperarlo o prefieres dejarle un mensaje?

LIZ_: _Hmm... yo... _(no puede decidirse porque todavía está demasiado sorprendida)._

ATHENS: ¿Eres Liz?

LIZ: Sí, soy yo.

ATHENS: Oh, lo siento. Pasa. _(Athens le hace un espacio para que entre. Liz entra y ella cierra la puerta)_ Henry me contó montones de cosas sobre ti.

LIZ _(ruborizada)_: ¿De verdad? _(Luego su expresión cambia y se vuelve seria)_ ¿Lo hizo?

_Athens le pone la mano sobre el hombro._

ATHENS: No te preocupes, no diré nada sobre ustedes _(Sonríe)_. Lo menos que quiero es arruinar su carrera. _(pausa)_ ¿Quieres tomar algo?

LIZ: No, gracias, estoy bien. ¿Sabes cuándo volverá Henry?

ATHENS: No lo sé, se fue hace como media hora. _(Se siente en el sillón del living y la mira) _Ven, siéntate.

_Liz se sienta en un sillón más pequeño, frente a ella._

ATHENS: Lo siento, no te dije mi nombre-

LIZ _(interrumpiéndola)_: Athens, lo sé. _(Baja la vista)_ Henry me contó montones de cosas sobre ti, también.

ATHENS _(sonriendo)_: Bueno, debería. Estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿sabes? Cinco años. _(La mira fijamente) _Y nadie olvida tan fácilmente una relación de cinco años.

_Liz no contesta. Se siente muy incómoda en ese lugar y quiere irse inmediatamente._

ATHENS: Así que te irás a Harvard... lindo, ¿no?

LIZ: Sí, estoy muy emocionada.

ATHENS: Sé que aprovecharás la oportunidad, Liz. Eres una chica inteligente... al menos eso dijo Henry.

_Liz mira a su alrededor y apoya las manos sobre el apoya brazos para levantarse._

LIZ: Quizás debería irme. Tengo que empacar y-

_Athens la detiene colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Liz._

ATHENS: No, quédate, quisiera que nos conozcamos un poco más. Después de todo, todavía no sé cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme aquí... _(sonríe) _quizás todavía esté para cuando vuelvas.

_Liz capta lo que Athens le está diciendo._

LIZ: Hmm... ¿hay algo en particular que quieras decirme?

ATHENS _(se pone seria)_: Henry me contó lo que pasó.

LIZ: ¿Lo que pasó con qué?

ATHENS: No entiendo cómo pudiste lastimarlo de esa forma.

LIZ _(confundida)_: ¿Lastimarlo?

ATHENS: ¿Cómo pudiste terminar con él de esa forma?

_Liz se para de su asiento sorprendida._

LIZ: ¿Terminar con él?

ATHENS: Vamos, Liz, no te hagas la tonta, tú sabes lo que hiciste... O, mejor dicho, lo que no hiciste. _(Pausa)_ Henry te abrió su corazón, ¿y así es como lo tratas? ¿Es eso lo que quieres con él? ¿Sólo alguien con quien pasar el tiempo hasta que Max vuelva a ti?

LIZ: Okay, detente. No sabes nada de mi relación con Henry o con Max.

ATHENS: Quizás hay algunos detalles que no sé, pero es obvio lo que está pasando.

LIZ: ¿Henry te dijo que me dijeras esto?

_Athens se para y camina hacia Liz, se detiene bien cerca de ella y la mira firmemente a los ojos._

ATHENS: Déjame explicarte algo, Liz. Henry y yo no terminamos. Tuvimos una pelea-

LIZ _(la interrumpe)_: ¿Una pelea? ¡Rompiste su corazón en frente de todos sus amigos!

_Durante unos segundos se miran, luego Athens vuelve a hablar._

ATHENS: Tuvimos muchas de esas. Él me rompía el corazón, yo le rompía el corazón, siempre fuimos así, ¿entiendes? Henry y yo nunca terminaremos porque así somos nosotros. ¿Acaso crees que todo el tiempo que Henry estuvo contigo yo no estuve con nadie? ¿Acaso crees que se fijó en ti porque eres bella, inteligente e inocente? Salir con una alumna es la mejor forma que tenía de vengarse de mí luego de que yo saliera con mi profesor. La verdad es- _(Athens pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Liz)_ que él nunca se quedaría contigo.

LIZ: No te creo.

ATHENS: No me importa. No te quiero aquí. Y cuando regreses, si todavía no he logrado convencer a Henry de volver a Los Ángeles, no te quiero aquí tampoco. ¿Lo entiendes?

_Athens la mira furiosamente y luego sonríe._

ATHENS: Fue un placer conocerte, Liz. Le diré a Henry que pasaste a verlo.

_Athens le suelte los hombros y se dirige hacia la cocina. Liz se queda dos segundos parada, tratando de pensar. Luego da media vuelta y rápidamente va hacia la puerta, saliendo de la casa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Día – Habitación de Alex._

_Música: __Travis, "Re-Offender"._

_Alex está recostado sobre la cama, con la guitarra sobre su cuerpo, tratando de sacar los acordes de la canción. El ventilador de techo está prendido y dos de las ventanas del bow-window también. Escuchamos un golpeteo en un vidrio y Alex levanta la cabeza hacia las ventanas. Isabel está sentada sobre los almohadones junto al bow-window, sonriendo._

ISABEL: Me encanta esa canción.

ALEX _(sonriendo)_: Lo sé.

_Alex deja la guitarra sobre la cama y camina hacia Isabel. Se sienta frente a ella sobre los almohadones._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo estás?

ALEX: Bien, ¿y tú?

_Isabel mira fijamente a Alex y luego dirige su vista hacia los arbustos cercanos a la ventana._

ISABEL: Voy a extrañar tanto todo esto.

ALEX: Pero estarás cerca, podrás venir los fines de semana.

_Isabel no lo mira, continúa con su vista fija en los arbustos._

ALEX: No irás a Las Cruces.

ISABEL: No, me iré a Berkeley.

_Ella lo mira, Alex sonríe y se acerca para abrazarla._

ALEX: Felicitaciones.

_Isabel sonríe. Sabe que Alex está tratando de estar feliz por ella pero que no le sale de verdad._

ISABEL: Voy a extrañarte.

ALEX: Lo sé. Yo te extrañaré más.

_Los dos se separan y se miran. Isabel parece a punto de comenzar a llorar._

ISABEL: Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas.

ALEX: Isabel, ya te dije que-

ISABEL _(lo interrumpe)_: No estoy hablando del tema alien. Estoy hablando de... tú y yo. Realmente desearía que las cosas fueran distintas entre tú y yo. Realmente desearía... _(se calla unos segundos)_ poder amarte como tú me amas a mí. _(Hace una pausa) _Lo siento.

ALEX: No tienes que sentirte mal. Ha sido un privilegio conocerte y amarte; aunque tú no sientas lo mismo.

_Isabel levanta su mano derecha y acaricia la mejilla de Alex._

ISABEL: Tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo, que eres el mejor amigo que podría tener. _(Alex asiente)_ Y te deseo lo mejor con Sam, porque ella se merece al mejor hombre del mundo.

_Los dos se miran unos segundos. Algunas lágrimas han logrado escapar de los ojos de Isabel._

ISABEL: Te prometo que te llamaré.

ALEX: Más te vale.

_Los dos sonríen unos segundos._

ISABEL _(respira hondo)_: ¿Nos vemos mañana?

ALEX: Nos vemos mañana.

_Isabel se acerca a Alex y lo besa en la mejilla. Luego salta por la ventana y se aleja hacia la calle._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de Max._

_Vemos Max sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada sobre la cama. Frente a él hay una caja de zapatos negra, donde arriba está pegado un sticker en el que leemos "Liz". La abre y dentro encontramos varios papeles, envoltorios y demás cosas. Max estira la mano y toma un papel que parece ser una carta._

_Flashback:_

_No pertenece a ningún episodio, pero por el look que Liz y Max tienen parece ser de antes de antes de "Crazy". Max y Liz se encuentran caminando de la mano por las calles de Roswell. El clima parece ser cálido ya que ambos llevan solamente un pequeño abrigo. De repente Liz lo mira, y gira el cuerpo, comenzando a caminar delante de él pero hacia atrás. Max la mira y le sonríe._

_LIZ: Quiero que estemos así para siempre._

_MAX: Yo también._

_Max se acerca a Liz y la besa dulcemente en los labios._

_LIZ: Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre._

_Max le acaricia la mejilla._

_Termina el flashback y volvemos a Max en su habitación leyendo la carta. Su rostro muestra tristeza. Deja la carta en el suelo y toma una foto de la caja de zapatos. Es una auto-foto de ellos dos. Él la observa unos segundos y luego la va a dejar en dada vuelta sobre la carta, cuando nota algo que antes no había visto allí. La levanta y lee que del otro lado dice: "No importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás el único para mí." De repente alguien toca en la puerta. Max guarda rápidamente los dos objetos en la caja, la cierra y la __esconde __debajo de la cama. La puerta se abre y entra Tess, vestida con una pollera bastante corta y una musculosa con un buen escote._

MAX _(sorprendido): _¡Tess!

_Tess cierra la puerta detrás de ella y se acerca caminando lentamente hacia Max._

TESS: ¿Cómo estás? Tu madre me dejó entrar.

_Max asiente y Tess se sienta a su lado en el piso._

TESS: Está bastante alterada.

MAX _(confundido)_: ¿Quién?

TESS: Tu madre... por lo de Isabel.

MAX: Oh, sí. Es como... muy de pronto. Y tú sabes cómo se pone mi madre cuando tiene que planear una fiesta con tan poca anticipación.

TESS: Isabel parece estar contenta.

MAX: ¿No estás un poco…? _(busca la palabra pero no la encuentra y se queda callado)_. Es sólo que no puedo entender que tanto tú como Michael no tengan ningún problema con que Isabel se marche tan lejos y tan pronto.

TESS: Primero que todo, Michael también se marchará por el verano, y no escuché que ninguno de ustedes tuviera algo que decir sobre eso. Y segundo... es su decisión. Si eso es lo que la hace feliz entonces no debería meterme en su camino.

MAX: Pero pensé que tú querías que los cuatro estuviéramos juntos siempre, Tess.

TESS: No siempre, pero sí cuando algún peligro se acerca.

_Max baja la vista y se queda pensando._

MAX: ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?

TESS: Bueno... _(Tess coloca su mano encima de la de Max)_ yo no me voy a ningún lado.

_Max levanta la vista y la mira. Vemos un flashback de él leyendo lo que decía en la foto. Repentinamente Max se acerca a Tess y comienza a besarla fogosamente en los labios. Tess lleva sus manos hacia la cintura de Max atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él la abraza por la cintura y busca el borde de la remera, donde desliza su mano y comienza a acariciarle la espalda._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Departamento de Michael._

_Maria está parada frente al sofá del living, donde hay una valija bastante grande abierta. Al lado de la valija hay una gran pila de ropa. Ella tiene las manos en la cabeza y resopla mirando la cantidad de ropa. Estira sus manos y agarra lo que está más arriba, que es una remera, y comienza a doblarla; luego la coloca dentro de la valija y hace lo mismo con la siguiente prenda. La puerta se abre y Michael ingresa, llevando unas bolsas de supermercado en los brazos. Las deja sobre la mesada de la cocina y camina hacia Maria. Se para detrás de ella, pasa los brazos por su cintura, la abraza y apoya el mentón en su hombro._

MARIA: Hola.

MICHAEL: Hola.

_Michael le da un beso sonoro en la mejilla y vuelve a __apoyar __su mentón__ en su cabello._

MARIA: ¿Dónde está Laurie?

MICHAEL: Con Paris en el hotel, tratando de calmarla.

MARIA: ¿Y crees que Laurie está calmada?

_Michael se separa de Maria y se sienta del otro lado de la valija._

MICHAEL: Un poco más ahora que sabe que todo terminó. Pero sé que estará mejor una vez que se encuentre bien lejos de aquí.

_Maria lo mira fijamente por unos segundos y luego dirige toda su atención a seguir doblando la ropa._

MICHAEL: Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto por mí.

MARIA: Lo sé. Pero de esta manera, cada vez que te cambies de ropa te acordarás de mí. Además, podrías quedarte observando y aprender algo, de paso.

_Michael se ríe, se para, se acerca a Maria y la besa en los labios. Cuando se separan, se miran unos segundos a los ojos; ella parece estar bastante alterada. Michael la besa rápidamente otra vez pero cuando se separa ella lo agarra del mentón y lo acerca fuertemente hacia su boca, besándolo con todas sus fuerzas._

MICHAEL _(una vez que termina)_: ¿Qué...?

MARIA: Estoy asegurándome que tengas algo a lo que regresar.

_Maria lo mira con lágrimas a punto de caer, luego baja la vista y continúa doblando la ropa y colocándola dentro de la valija._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Cocina de la Residencia Evans._

_La heladera está abierta y alguien observa lo que hay dentro pero no podemos verlo porque la puerta nos tapa la vista. Escuchamos que alguien tararea una canción. La persona se para y vemos que es Isabel. Saca un pote de mantequilla de maní y cierra la heladera con sus caderas. Siempre tarareando, abre el cajón de los utensilios y saca una pequeña cuchara. Abre el pote y mete la cuchara, luego se la lleva a la boca._

PHILLIP: ¿Dónde está la chica universitaria?

_Isabel se quita la cuchara de la boca y sonríe. Sus padres entran a la cocina, se acercan a ella y la abrazan._

ISABEL _(sonrojándose)_: Oh, papá.

DIANE: ¿Preparaste todo?

ISABEL: Sí, mamá, me llevaré sólo lo que necesito.

_Diane y Phillip se miran sorprendidos y luego la miran a ella, levantando una ceja._

ISABEL: Bueno... _(sonríe)_ quizás me llevo más que lo que necesito.

PHILLIP: Queremos hablar contigo unos segundos.

ISABEL: Sí, claro.

_Se dirigen a la mesa del comedor y se sientan; los dos enfrentando a Isabel._

DIANE: Nosotros... _(Phillip saca un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón)_ queríamos darte esto.

ISABEL _(recibiéndolo)_: ¿Qué es? _(Abre el sobre, saca un papel y se sorprende)_. ¡Oh!

PHILLIP: Pensamos que quizás lo necesitarías.

ISABEL: No puedo-

DIANE _(interrumpiéndola)_: Espera, hay más.

_Isabel deja ese papel sobre la mesa y mira el sobre nuevamente; mete la mano y saca una pequeña llave._

ISABEL: ¿Es esto...? _(Mira a sus padres y sonríe ampliamente)_ ¡Lo es!

_Sus padres la miran sonriendo._

ISABEL: No puedo creer que hicieran esto por mí. Es demasiado.

PHILLIP: Aunque sabemos que te pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando _(sonríe)_, creemos que también es importante que tengas algo para ti, para que puedas disfrutar de todo lo que te mereces.

ISABEL: Sí, pero... el dinero está bien, ¿pero, el auto?

DIANE: Ya eres una mujer, pero San Francisco está muy lejos para nosotros todavía. De esta manera podremos tenerte aquí por más tiempo y más seguidos.

PHILLIP: Y los tres sabemos que no te caminarás todas esas colinas.

_Isabel se ríe. Mira la llave y el cheque por unos segundos y luego se acerca a sus padres a abrazarlos fuertemente._

ISABEL: Los quiero tanto.

DIANE _(abrazándola)_: Lo sabemos, querida, y nosotros también te queremos tanto.

_Abraza a su padre y cierra los ojos sonriendo de felicidad._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Habitación de Liz._

_Hay una valija sobre la cama de Liz. Ella se encuentra junto a la cómoda. Abre un cajón, saca una pila de remeras y las coloca junto a la valija. Elige tres, las coloca dentro y vuelve a la cómoda a buscar más remeras. Alguien toca a la puerta._

LIZ _(sin dejar de hacer sus cosas)_: Adelante.

_Entra Henry sigilosamente y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Liz, que está de espaldas a él, no lo ve._

HENRY _(susurrando)_: Hola, Jo.

_Liz se da vuelta de repente y lo mira sorprendida._

LIZ _(susurrando)_: ¡Henry! ¿Qué haces aquí? _(Camina hacia la puerta y la traba)_ ¡Mis padres podrían encontrarte!

HENRY: Lo sé. _(La besa fuertemente en los labios)._ Pero tenía que verte antes de la fiesta.

LIZ: ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

HENRY: No, no, nada. _(Camina hacia la cama, corre las prendas de ropa y se sienta. Liz lo sigue y se sienta junto a él)._ ¿Preparando todo?

LIZ: Sí.

HENRY: ¿Aún no puedes creerlo, verdad?

LIZ _(sonríe)_: No, la verdad es que no. _(Lo mira fijamente)_ Creo que nunca llegaré a agradecerte lo suficiente.

HENRY: No tienes que hacer nada, lo sabes.

LIZ: Pero me siento en gran deuda contigo. Si no me hubieras anotado en la lista, si no hubieras llamado a tus amigos, si no hubieras hablado con mis padres... _(se interrumpe. Se levanta de la cama y camina unos pasos alejándose, luego gira el cuerpo y lo mira fijamente)._ Aquí estás tú, dando todo lo que puedes por mí, creyendo en mí cuando ni yo misma creo que podré llegar a algo...

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música__: __Olly Murs & Demi Lovato, "Up"._

LIZ _(continuado)_: … arriesgando tu carrera entera por mí, abandonando las comodidades por-

HENRY _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Henry se para de la cama y la mira seria y fijamente. Liz suspira y busca el coraje._

_Escuchamos la letra de la canción:_

_Canción: We never talked about it, ´cause you never even cared…_

LIZ: Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que... _(pausa)_ no podemos seguir así, yo no puedo seguir así.

HENRY: ¿Por qué? _(Liz no contesta)_ Por Athens, ¿cierto?

_Liz se acerca a Henry y lo toma de las manos._

LIZ: No, esto no es por ella. Ya había problemas entre nosotros antes de que ella regresara a tu vida, Henry. Traté de que esto fuera algo más... traté de que fuera lo más normal posible, pero no puede serlo.

LIZ: Tú eres mi profesor, yo soy tu alumna, estas cosas no deberían suceder.

HENRY _(atrayéndola hacia él)_: No seré tu profesor por mucho tiempo más.

_Liz se aleja de él._

LIZ: No es sólo eso, hay un montón más de cosas entre nosotros, Henry. Somos distintos, nuestros mundos son distintos. Nuestras familias, nuestras amistades... _(pausa) _No hay nada que podamos compartir fuera de nosotros dos.

LIZ: Yo… _(le empieza a doler lo que está diciendo)_ Yo soy una chica. Y... no puedo darte las cosas que buscas.

_Henry se seca una lágrima del rostro y baja la vista, pensando._

HENRY: Lo siento. Cuando te dije que te amaba, sé que no debería hab-

LIZ _(lo interrumpe)_: Fue hermoso, de verdad, me encantó. Pero no puedo mantenerte a la espera de algo que sé que no llegará. Me encanta pasar las tardes contigo, hablar de nuestros momentos más embarazosos, de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, pero no puedo estar contigo... no de la forma que a ti te gustaría.

HENRY _(entendiendo)_: Porque somos... _(se calla)._

LIZ _(terminando su frase)_: Diferentes.

_Los dos se quedan callados unos segundos, observándose._

LIZ: Lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

HENRY _(sonriendo, pero con dolor)_: No te preocupes.

_Liz le sonríe, se acerca a él y lo besa dulcemente en los labios._

LIZ: Ni se te ocurra no pasar por Boston esa semana.

HENRY _(se ríe un poco)_: Lo prometo.

_Se abrazan. Él se separa, la mira a los ojos y la toma de las manos._

HENRY: Prométeme que me escribirás.

LIZ: Todos los días. Bueno... día por medio.

_Los dos se besan en los labios nuevamente. Henry repentinamente se separa, camina hacia la puerta y la destraba para salir._

HENRY _(dándole la espalda)_: Nos vemos en la fiesta, Jo.

_Liz lo mira irse. Segundos más tarde habla._

LIZ _(tristemente)_: Sí... nos vemos.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Noche – Crashdown._

_Música: __Haim, "The wire"._

_La fiesta ya ha comenzado y muchísima gente se encuentra allí. De pared a pared cuelga un cartel que dice: "¡Felicidades Liz e Isabel!". La mayor parte de las personas son jóvenes de la misma edad del grupo, pero también encontramos a los padres de Liz, a los de Isabel, a Jim Valenti y a Amy DeLuca. Las mesas del medio han sido sacadas, y allí la gente baila y habla; sólo se sienta en los boxes y en algunas mesas colocadas afuera. La comida es servida por dos mozas que no conocemos, y suponemos que han sido contratadas por el día. Isabel, que estaba hablando con un grupo de chicos, se disculpa y se aleja hacia la cocina. Allí dentro vemos a Sam, colocando vasos sobre una bandeja._

SAM: ¿Cómo está la fiesta?

ISABEL: Genial.

_Sam coloca el último vaso y levanta la bandeja._

SAM: Debería irme. Estas bebidas no se repartirán solas.

ISABEL: ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

_Sam se queda mirándola sorprendida._

ISABEL: Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que... _(hace una pausa)_ Sólo quítate ese uniforme y ven a divertirte con nosotros.

SAM: ¿Estás segura?

ISABEL _(le sonr__íe)_: Sí.

_Sam deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y le sonríe._

SAM: Gracias.

ISABEL: Sí, bueno… yo lo siento. No estuvo nada bien la forma en que te traté. Ahora ve, creo que hay algunas cosas que debes arreglar con Alex.

SAM: Sí...

_Sam se aleja hacia la sala de descanso a cambiarse la ropa e Isabel la observa irse. Suspira y observa la bandeja con bebidas. La levanta con cuidado y sale de la cocina._

ISABEL: ¡Gaseosa! ¿Alguien quiere gaseosa?

_Varias personas se acercan hacia ella. La cámara corta a Liz y Max que se encuentran a unos metros de la puerta. Los dos la observan a Isabel._

LIZ: Se nota que está muy feliz.

MAX: Sí, _(mira el cartel colgado de las paredes) _tan contenta que incluso accedió a que pusieran tu nombre primero. _(Liz se ríe)_ Estoy contento por ella, aunque aún me cueste aceptar que se marche tan lejos.

LIZ: Yo siempre creí que todos eventualmente todos nos iríamos de Roswell, por una razón u otra.

MAX: Y finalmente está sucediendo.

LIZ: Sí, y es tan extraño... es como... finalmente estamos creciendo, realmente creciendo... y da miedo.

MAX: No sabría decirte.

LIZ: Oh, Max, no será tan malo. Maria, Kyle y Alex también se quedarán... _(pausa)_ y tendrás a Tess.

_Max baja la vista unos segundos y hay un silencio incómodo._

MAX: Sobre eso...

LIZ: Estoy bien, Max, de verdad. Tú has seguido adelante y yo también.

MAX: Me gustaría que habláramos.

_Liz lo mira fijamente._

MAX: Por favor.

LIZ: No lo sé, Max, creo que ya todo está dicho y que revolver de nuevo la misma bolsa sólo va a generar más problemas. _(Max solamente la mira)_ Está bien, hablaremos luego.

MAX: Gracias.

_La cámara busca a Kyle y Tess entre la gente, que están sentados en una de las mesas colocadas afuera. Allí la música no se escucha tanto, y no hay tantas personas como adentro, así que es un lugar perfecto para conversar tranquilo. Se encuentran sentados en una mesa para dos, enfrentados._

KYLE _(interesado)_: ¿Y qué pasó con Max cuando fuiste a su casa?

_Tess se sonroja._

KYLE: ¿Ustedes...? _(se para)_ ¿Lo hicieron?

TESS: No. No, no. Pero... _(se vuelve a sonrojar)._

KYLE: ¿Casi?

TESS: Sí... algo así. Y me está volviendo loca, porque no quiero que Max piense que soy una... que soy fácil, ¿sabes? Porque no hace mucho que estamos juntos y ya me estoy lanzando con él en la cama. Pero por el otro lado, él fue quién tomó el primer paso... así que tampoco sé qué pensar por ese lado. ¿Acaso quería realmente que estemos juntos o sólo fue en ese momento? Digo, ¿va a querer intentarlo nuevamente?

_Kyle se queda callado pensando en la situación._

KYLE: La única solución que encuentro es que le preguntes.

_Tess se horroriza._

TESS: ¡¿Qué?! No, ¡no! ¡No puedo preguntarle! ¡No podemos hablar de esto! ¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si se da cuenta que todo fue un error?

KYLE _(intentando calmarla)_: Tess... espera un minuto. Max está contigo, ¿verdad? Él empezó a... tocarte, besarte, lo que sea, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué crees que querrá cortar contigo si hablan sobre el tema?

_Tess se queda callada unos segundos, pensando. Lleva la mirada hacia dentro del Café, donde observa a Max y Liz hablando, que es de la escena anterior._

TESS: Porque él quiere estar con Liz. _(Kyle abre la boca para decir algo pero Tess lo interrumpe)_ Es verdad. Lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos lo saben. Por más que Max intente negarlo ochenta mil veces, prefiere estar a su lado que al mío.

KYLE: Bueno... Liz es su primer amor...

TESS: Yo fui su primer amor.

KYLE: Pero en su otra vida. Y lo que él recuerda ahora, lo que está viviendo ahora, es esto. Es acá. Y acá Liz fue su primer amor, y nunca puedes olvidar a tu primer amor, no completamente, por más que lo intentes. Él es el que te enseña cómo abrirte totalmente a otra persona; cómo amar y ser amado; cómo preocuparse; cómo ver cosas que antes no veías.

TESS _(sarcásticamente)_: Gracias, eso me ayuda mucho.

KYLE: Lo siento. Pero el tema es, que tienes que darle tiempo. No debes presionarlo a abandonar sus sentimientos por Liz, porque eso harán que intente acercarse aún más. Debes dejar que se enamore de ti por lo que eres ahora, eso es lo que Max ve.

TESS: Pero tú dijiste que nunca la olvidará.

KYLE: Sí, eso es verdad. Pero hay dos maneras de mantener en el recuerdo al primer amor; recordarlo con cariño, o querer regresar con la persona. Y tú debes lograr que Max haga lo primero.

_Tess se queda pensando. Lleva la vista hacia dentro del Café nuevamente, donde ahora Max está hablando con sus padres y su hermana._

_La cámara se aleja de ellos y recorre el lugar buscando a Maria, que está sentada en la barra, meciéndose en la silla, con una bebida en las manos, observando a Alex y Sam hablando en uno de los boxes. Michael se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado en uno de los bancos._

MICHAEL: ¿Porqué no estás bailando con Liz?

MARIA _(sin mirarlo)_: No tengo ganas de bailar.

MICHAEL: Deberías estar con ella, no la verás por tres meses, vas a extrañarla.

MARIA: Sí, lo sé.

_Maria termina su bebida y la deja encima de la barra. Michael la mira tratando de que ella lo mire pero no consigue nada._

MICHAEL: Maria... _(se detiene porque no sabe qu__é__ más decir)._

MARIA: No quiero hablar sobre el tema ahora, Michael.

MICHAEL: Pero-

MARIA _(lo mira, cortante)_: Dije que no quería hablar sobre el tema.

_Michael suspira y busca la mano de su novia._

MICHAEL: No quiero dejarte.

MARIA _(tranquilizándose un poco)_: Lo sé. Lo siento, no debería tratarte de este modo. _(Suspira)_ Este verano va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé.

MICHAEL: Pero volveremos. Liz volverá, yo volveré, incluso Isabel vendrá a visitar de vez en cuando.

MARIA: Ese no es el problema. Es sólo que... estoy atorada. Todos están avanzando, persiguiendo sus sueños, y yo todavía no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Ni siquiera sé en qué soy buena.

_Michael acerca su cuerpo hacia ella y lleva la otra mano a su mejilla._

MICHAEL: Eres buena para un montón de cosas.

MARIA: Sí, claro, nómbrame una.

MICHAEL: Tienes una voz asombrosa.

_Por un momento, Maria sonríe._

MARIA: Pero eso no me ha llevado a ningún lado. Siento que todos han logrado algo, incluso con pequeñas cosas, y yo continúo dentro de la misma podrida ciudad, sin nada interesante para agregar en mi currículo. (_Michael le acaricia el pelo)_ Este verano será espantoso.

_Él se acerca a ella y la besa suavemente en los labios, luego la atrae hacia él y la abraza._

_La cámara se aleja y recorre el Café buscando a Kyle, que está junto a la mesa de la comida salada, buscando un sándwich. Isabel se acerca por detrás y lo pincha en la __espalda__. Kyle se sacude._

ISABEL: ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

KYLE: Estuve afuera.

_Isabel comienza a mirar la comida, tratando de elegir algo._

ISABEL: ¡A qué no sabes lo que pasó!

KYLE: ¿Qué?

ISABEL: Me mandaron un e-mail con las fotos de habitación en Berkeley. ¡Tienes que verlas! _(Kyle la mira tratando de estar feliz, pero es claro que hay un dejo de tristeza en su rostro)_ ¡Es tan grande!

KYLE: ¿Cómo crees que te llevarás con tu compañera de cuarto?

ISABEL: Pensé sobre eso, pero creo que todo estará bien. Tú sabes... estaré lejos y todo eso, no creo que deba usar mis _(baja la voz)_ poderes.

KYLE: Así que realmente te irás.

ISABEL: Sí. Todavía estoy en shock. Tanto tiempo deseé salir de este lugar porque estaba cansada de la misma rutina, de tener que esconderme. Y ahora que se está cumpliendo, siento que en cualquier momento alguien va a venir a decirme que todo es una gran broma, que no fui aceptada, que no me estoy yendo a ningún lado, que no lo merezco.

KYLE: Si hay alguien que se lo merece, eres tú.

_Isabel lo mira con cariño y pasa su mano por la cintura de él, abrazándolo. Luego apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro._

ISABEL: Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a extrañar nada si me iba. Pero sé que tú me harás mucha falta. Si alguien puede entender mis locos pensamientos, eres tú.

_Isabel le sonríe y Kyle le devuelve la sonrisa. Sus ojos la miran con amor aunque ella no pueda darse cuenta._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos de comerciales con:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Música: __Dido, "Burnin love"._

_En la cama hay dos grandes valijas y varios de los adornos que tenía sobre la cómoda y la mesa de luz ya no están; suponemos que se los lleva al viaje. Liz entra a su habitación, seguida de Max. Los dos se dirigen hacia la ventana y salen hacia la terraza. Afuera la noche es calma y el cielo está __despejado__. Liz se sienta sobre la reposera y apoya las manos sobre sus rodillas. Max apoya su cuerpo sobre la baranda y la mira._

LIZ: Así que... aquí estamos.

MAX _(tímido)_: Sí.

LIZ: ¿Qué es, Max? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

MAX: Yo... _(piensa)_ No sé realmente cómo decirlo.

LIZ: Puedes decirme lo que sea, Max, lo sabes.

_Max le sonríe un poco y la mira, buscando las palabras._

MAX: Yo... sé que... estás viendo al profesor Farris.

_El rostro de Liz cambia rápidamente. Hay miedo en su rostro; miedo de haber sido descubierta, y de qué es lo que Max puede llegar a decirle._

LIZ: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes?

MAX: Los vi, en su auto.

_Liz baja la vista, no puede mirarlo fijamente porque está avergonzada._

LIZ: Lo siento tanto. No quería que te enteraras de esa forma.

MAX: No querías que me enterara nunca.

LIZ: Algo así. Pero no estamos saliendo más.

MAX: Oh, bueno... entonces supongo que todo lo que iba a decirte ya no vale.

_Liz lo mira, sospechando._

LIZ: ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? _(Max se mantiene callado)_ ¿Quizás algo sobre su edad? ¿El hecho de que es un profesor y está prohibido? No te preocupes, Maria ya me sermoneó varias veces. Igualmente, me di cuenta sola, gracias.

MAX: Yo no iba-

LIZ _(parándose mientras lo interrumpe)_: ¿Sabes? Esto es tan típico tuyo, Max, ¡tan típico! Tú puedes tener una novia, tú puedes estar con Tess y puedes pasearte con ella frente a mí... ¡frente a las narices de todo el mundo! Tú puedes opinar sobre mi relación, decirme que me estoy equivocando, ¿verdad?

MAX: Liz, espera, eso no era lo que iba a decirte.

LIZ _(enojada)_: ¿De verdad? ¿No ibas a decirme que él querría aprovecharse de mí? ¿Que era una mala influencia? ¿Que no conozco nada de su vida? ¿Que por el hecho de que está emparentado con Paris es un peligro para mi vida? ¿No ibas a decirme eso acaso?

_Max se queda callado._

LIZ: Lo sabía.

MAX: Tienes razón, perdóname, eso no está bien.

LIZ: Nada bien. Perdiste el derecho de opinar sobre mí el día que volviste y elegiste a Tess.

MAX: Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado ese tema.

LIZ: Ese tema nunca se arreglará, Max. Nunca olvidaré las palabras que me dijiste. Nunca olvidaré las cosas que me prometiste.

_Max se acerca lentamente hacia ella._

LIZ: Entiendo que hayas tomado esta decisión para protegernos. Yo más que nadie en el mundo entiende tu situación. Pero esta no era la forma, Max.

_La cámara corta al Crashdown Café, donde solamente quedan los padres de Liz, los padres de Isabel, Alex, Sam y Tess, que están ayudando a limpiar. Tess está pasando una franela por una de las mesas cuando Nancy se acerca hacia ella, sosteniendo una caja envuelta como regalo, que está sin abrir._

NANCY: Querida, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Liz? No sé qué es lo que quiere que haga con todos estos regalos.

TESS: Claro.

_Tess deja la franela en la mesa y se quita el delantal que llevaba puesto para no ensuciarse; lo deja sobre la mesa también._

NANCY: Gracias, querida, está en su habitación.

_Cortamos a Liz y Max nuevamente. Max está más cerca que Liz ahora._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

MAX: Quiero que volvamos, Liz.

_Liz lo mira sorprendida, sin saber qué decir. Mil cosas pasan por su cabeza._

LIZ: Yo...

MAX: No tienes que responder ahora. Sólo piénsalo. Recuérdanos.

LIZ: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

_La puerta de la habitación se abre, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. Tess entra a la habitación buscando a Liz. Está a punto de llamarla, cuando los ve a los dos hablando en la terraza. Se acerca lentamente hacia donde pueda escuchar algo pero que no la vean._

MAX: Porque te amo.

_La cara de Tess cambia; se nota que está muy dolida._

LIZ: Yo... _(cierra los ojos pensando)._

MAX _(tomándola de las manos)_: Yo sé que tú también me amas. Y lo siento, mucho, por haberte abandonado de esa forma, pero tú entiendes que así debía hacer. Y sé que quizás es un poco tarde para pedirte perdón, pero te extraño, te necesito.

LIZ: Esto no puede ser, tú estás con Tess.

MAX: Pero eres tú con quién realmente quiero estar. Y si los dos nos amamos, no deberíamos estar separados.

LIZ: No, Max, no. _(Liz se suelta de sus manos y Max la mira confundido)._ Sí, te amo, y sí, te extraño y quiero estar contigo, pero no de esta forma... y no ahora.

MAX: ¿Por qué?

LIZ: No es tan simple, Max. No puedes simplemente pretender que porque volvamos todo vaya a estar bien. Todavía tendrías que lidiar con Tess, y esta vez sería peor, y no podría vivir sabiendo que si algo malo pasara en parte sería mi culpa.

_Tess mira confundida la escena, sabe que hay algo que nadie le dijo._

LIZ: Quizás si hubieras venido un mes atrás te hubiera dicho que sí. Pero no ahora, no podemos estar juntos ahora.

_Max la mira dolorido sin entender del todo por qué dice eso._

LIZ: No podríamos funcionar. Todo lo que haríamos sería pretender que estamos bien, sabiendo en el fondo que no es así. Y estoy harta de pretender, Max, me está volviendo loca.

MAX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

LIZ: Necesito un descanso, Max. Un descanso de todo este drama, esta locura... un descanso de ti. Necesito alejarme, me está haciendo mal; todos los días trato de que no me afecte pero cada día es peor. _(Liz deja soltar las lágrimas que estaba guardando)_ Me está lastimando, y mucho. Muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida últimamente, y necesito tiempo para mí, para encarrilar mi vida, cumplir mis sueños, enfocarme en lo que me gusta. Necesito tiempo para mí.

MAX: Yo... _(Max tampoco puede aguantar las lágrimas más y deja que alguna ruede por su mejilla)_ Pero yo te amo.

_Liz cierra los ojos cuando escucha esas palabras y se lleva las manos al rostro, secándose las lágrimas._

LIZ: No sabes cuánto me duele hacer esto, Max. Me gustaría tanto poder decirte que sí y estar juntos otra vez, pero yo cambié, todo ha cambiado. La situación es tan... _(hace una pausa)_ Si te digo que sí, será genial la primera semana, pero luego todo volverá a ser igual; el peligro, tú alejándote porque no quieres que termine lastimada, Tess- tu esposa... y yo estaré en el mismo lugar que ahora, torturándome pensando que, si nos damos otra oportunidad más, entonces quizás lo nuestro funcionaría... pero no puede. Estabas casado, Max, eso es algo que no puedes cambiar. No puedes borrar a Tess de tu vida. La estás empezando a recordar, y yo no puedo competir con eso.

MAX: ¿Y qué si no funciona? Podemos darnos una tercera oportunidad.

_Liz piensa unos segundos, Max sonríe porque cree que quizás hay una chance de que le diga que sí._

LIZ: No soportaría perderte otra vez.

_Liz se calla y los dos se quedan mirándose por unos segundos. La cámara va hacia Tess, que deja que una lágrima se escape de su ojo, y la limpia. Da media vuelta y sale de la habitación de Liz, cerrando la puerta con cuidado._

MAX: ¿Entonces esto es todo?

LIZ: Así parece.

MAX: Supongo que no te molestaría que te pidiera que fuéramos amigos.

LIZ: Max, nosotros nunca fuimos amigos, no de verdad.

_Max baja la vista._

LIZ: Realmente necesito esto, Max. Necesito enfocarme en mí por un tiempo, porque todo en mi vida los últimos dos años ha dado vueltas a tu alrededor, y no puedo vivir pendiente de ti.

MAX: Sí... supongo que entiendo eso.

_Liz se acerca a él y lo abraza__ dolorosamente__._

MAX: Adiós, Liz. Cuídate mucho.

LIZ: Lo prometo.

_Se separan unos centímetros y se miran a los ojos. Sus cabezas han quedado muy cercanas. Max trata de acercase para besarla por última vez._

LIZ: No lo hagas. _(Max aleja su rostro)_ Si lo haces entonces querré mil besos más, y volveré a estar en la misma situación que antes.

_Los dos se separan. Max la mira mientras se seca las últimas lágrimas. Se acerca hacia la baranda y se sube a ella, tomando las manos de la escalera. Comienza a bajar por ella lentamente._

LIZ: Adiós, Max.

_Liz se queda para donde está, mirando hacia donde él se acaba de ir._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de los Valenti._

_Kyle se encuentra durmiendo en el sofá. El reloj de la mesa ratona marca las 6:05 de la mañana y él se encuentra plácidamente durmiendo. Escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de adentro de la casa, como de algo pesado cayéndose al piso. Kyle se despierta de repente y mira el reloj, todavía dormido. Se da vuelta en el sofá y se tapa la cabeza con la almohada._

TESS _(gritando desde su habitación)_: ¡Vete al diablo!

_Kyle se quita la almohada de la cabeza y se levanta, con los ojos aún un poco cerrados. Aparta las sábanas, toma la remera que dejó tirada en el piso y se la pone. Se levanta y camina hacia su antigua habitación, de donde seguimos escuchando ruidos. Abre la puerta y encuentra a Tess quitando todas las cosas del placard: cajas, ropa, zapatillas, vuelan por todos lados. Las paredes de la habitación están pintadas de distintos colores. Kyle ve algunas rayas violetas, verdes y azules que se mezclan con la madera que siempre estuvo allí._

KYLE: ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa?

_Tess lo mira unos segundos y luego resopla fuertemente. Él intenta acercarse a ella pero un freesbee le vuela cerca de la cabeza y decide quedarse junto a la puerta._

KYLE: Tess, ¿qué pasó?

_Tess va hacia la cama y quita todas las revistas y ropa que hay allí. Él nota que debajo de la pila de cosas hay una valija y un bolso, donde Tess ya ha guardado varias cosas._

KYLE: ¿Te estás mudando?

TESS: Yéndome.

KYLE _(se sorprende)_: ¿Te irás de Roswell? Pero...

TESS: Oh, no, sin peros. _(Comienza a meter algunas cosas dentro de la valija)_ Quiero irme, ¡ya!

KYLE: No puedes irte sola.

_Tess lo mira unos segundos, pensando, luego menea la cabeza._

TESS: Me iré sola, es para mejor.

KYLE: ¿Pero por qué?

TESS: Me cansé de Max Evans y sus histerismo. Me cansé de que todos traten de ser buenos conmigo cuando sé que en el fondo nunca me soportaron y nunca lo harán.

KYLE: ¿Este es otro episodio donde necesitas limpiar tu lámpara y Liz nos interrumpe?

_Tess se ríe._

TESS: Estoy hablando en serio, Kyle.

KYLE: Pero no puedes irte. ¿Qué haremos si algo pasa? Tú misma dijiste que juntos ustedes cuatro eran más fuertes que separados, que nada podía derrotarlos. No puedes irte lejos tú también.

TESS: La verdad es que no estoy segura de nada ya. Nasedo me enseñó todas estas cosas, pero nada de lo que me dijo se cumplió hasta ahora. Él me dijo que Max iba a estar esperándome, que él era mi esposo, que debíamos estar juntos, que recordaría nuestra vida juntos y nunca más querría separarse de mí. Así que me crié toda mi vida pensando que cuando lo encontrara seríamos felices... que los cuatro seríamos felices. Pero la verdad es que viví una mentira toda mi vida. Viví demasiadas mentiras.

_Kyle la mira, buscando algo que decir. Luego se acerca hacia el placard y saca un bolso del estante superior._

KYLE: Iré contigo.

TESS: ¿Qué? No.

KYLE: Iré contigo, está decidido.

_Tess le sonríe, se acerca a él y lo abraza._

TESS: Gracias.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Residencia Evans._

_Música: __Philip Philips, "Gone gone gone"_

_Isabel sale de su casa y cierra la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Se hecha la cartera al hombro y saca sus anteojos de sol de adentro. Se acerca a Kyle y Tess que están parados en la vereda, con varios bolsos a su alrededor, esperándola._

ISABEL: ¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?

_Ambos asienten__ riéndose._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Calle de Roswell._

_Música: continuación de la escena anterior._

_Vemos el Jetta de Maria doblar en una esquina y detenerse junto a un edificio grande y plateado, bastante nuevo, con un cartel donde leemos: "Terminal de Ómnibus de Roswell". Maria sale del vehículo y se dirige hacia el baúl. Michael y Laurie también salen del auto y van con Maria a ayudarla con las valijas. Ella cierra el baúl y los tres caminan hacia dentro del edificio, cada uno llevando un equipaje._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Terminal de Ómnibus._

_Música: continuación de la escena anterior._

_Isabel, Tess y Kyle bajan los bolsos del jeep, estacionado en el estacionamiento, y caminan hacia dentro del edificio. Allí hay algunas personas sentadas, esperando, y otras caminando hacia las puertas correspondientes. Isabel se quita los anteojos de sol, notamos que está sin pintarse ni arreglarse, y mira hacia la gran pantalla ubicada encima de las boleterías. La hora indicada es las 7:30. Busca entre los viajes anunciados: Las Vegas, puerta 18, 7:35; Santa Fe, puerta 1, 2 y 3, 8:05; Dallas, puerta 9, 7:55._

ISABEL: Ahí, puerta 9, vamos.

_Los tres toman el equipaje y se dirigen hacia la puerta 9. Al mismo tiempo que ellos se alejan, Michael, Maria y Laurie entran al edificio, y consultan la misma pantalla._

LAURIE: Seattle, allá vamos.

_Los tres se dirigen hacia la puerta 5. Detrás hay un bus estacionado, con el cartel "Seattle, 4 paradas". Los chicos se acercan y dejan sus bolsos, luego se quedan mirándose, sin saber qué decir._

LAURIE: Umm... yo...

MARIA: Está bien, Laurie, no hace falta que digas nada.

_Laurie la abraza._

LAURIE: Gracias. Por todo.

_Las dos se separan y Maria le estrecha la mano._

MARIE: Por favor, cuida de él.

LAURIE _(sonríe)_: Lo haré.

_Laurie se da cuenta que necesitan decirse unas palabras, y se dirige hacia la puerta. Le entrega su boleto al conductor, y antes de subir __al mico, __saluda a Maria con la mano._

MICHAEL _(sin saber qué decir)_: Entonces...

MARIA _(tan perdida como Michael)_: Sí.

_Se quedan callados nuevamente._

MARIA: Regresa a mí, ¿sí?

MICHAEL: Lo prometo.

_Los dos se besan dulcemente en los labios._

MICHAEL: Maria-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo)_: No digas nada. Sólo regresa a mí.

_Michael la besa nuevamente y luego se dirige a la puerta del bus. Le entrega su boleto al conductor y antes de subir le echa por última vez una mirada a su novia. Maria, solamente con los labios, le dice "Te amo". Michael le sonríe y sube los dos escalones para entrar al micro._

_Cortamos a la puerta 9, donde están Isabel, Tess y Kyle._

ISABEL: ¿Todo está bien?

KYLE: Sí, tenemos todo, muchísimas gracias.

_Isabel, en un arrebato de cariño, abraza a Kyle con fuerza._

KYLE _(sorprendido)_: ¡Todo está bien! No tienes de qué preocuparte.

ISABEL _(todavía abrazándolo)_: Te voy a extrañar demasiado. Ahora estarás más lejos aún. Ni siquiera sabré dónde estarás hasta que te contactes conmigo.

TESS: Te prometo que le obligaré a llamarte.

_Los dos sonríen. Isabel se separa de Kyle pero busca su mano para sostenerla con fuerza._

ISABEL _(a Tess)_: ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Max?

TESS: No lo sé, sólo que me fui.

ISABEL: ¿Quieres que le avise dónde están cuando me llamen?

_Tess lo piensa unos segundos._

TESS: No lo sé, haz como tú prefieras, la verdad es que ya no me importa.

_Isabel la mira algo sorprendida por su actitud. Kyle consulta su reloj._

KYLE _(a Isabel)_: Deberías regresar a tu casa, tus padres se despertarán en cualquier momento y querrán pasar tu último día en Roswell contigo.

_Isabel abraza a Tess._

TESS: Gracias por todo.

_Isabel saca un papel de su cartera y se lo entrega._

ISABEL: Cualquier cosa que necesites, o si alguna vez están cerca de San Francisco, esta es mi dirección.

_Tess mira el papel, le sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza y luego lo guarda en el bolsillo de su jean. Isabel abraza a Kyle una vez más._

ISABEL: Llámame.

_Se besan en la mejilla y se separan._

ISABEL: Adiós, chicos, ¡buena suerte!

_Isabel les da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el edificio. El micro tiene un cartel que dice: "Dallas. Sin paradas". Isabel abre la puerta, ingresa al edificio y se coloca los lentes otra vez._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Residencia Evans._

_Isabel entra a la habitación de Max. Su hermano está con el teléfono en la mano, marcando un número._

ISABEL: Buenos días.

_Max deja el teléfono sobre el escritorio._

MAX: Te levantaste bastante temprano esta mañana.

_Ella se sienta en la cama de él, que aún no está hecha, y lo mira sin contestar nada._

MAX _(sospechando)_: ¿Acaso sabes dónde está Tess? Llevo una hora tratando de localizarla en su casa y en el celular y no conseguí nada hasta ahora.

ISABEL: No hay nadie en su casa. Jim está con la madre de Maria.

_Max mira a su hermana con desconfianza._

MAX: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

ISABEL _(sin darle importancia)_: Porque estuve con Kyle esta mañana.

MAX _(entendiendo)_: Oh, ya veo. ¿Y acaso Tess estaba con ustedes?

ISABEL: Claro.

_Max se cruza de brazos._

MAX: ¿Por qué no me dices directamente dónde está Tess y por qué no me contesta en el celular?

ISABEL: Tess se ha marchado.

_El rostro de Max cambia inmediatamente a una expresión de terror._

MAX: ¿Marchado? ¿A dónde?

ISABEL: A ningún lugar en especial, simplemente se ha ido.

MAX: No... dime que no es cierto.

ISABEL: Acabo de dejarla en la terminal de autobuses.

_Max se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tratando de pensar. Isabel lo mira preocupada._

ISABEL: ¿Qué?

_Max trata de tranquilizarse respirando hondo._

MAX: ¿Por qué se fue?

ISABEL: Bueno... yo tampoco me sentiría tan bien si me hubieran hecho lo que tú hiciste.

_Max la mira fijamente, sabe que su hermana tiene razón, pero está buscando desesperadamente algo que decirle para demostrar que está equivocada, que todo esto no es su culpa._

ISABEL: Tess se ha marchado gracias a ti, Max. _(Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta)_ Si algo llega a sucederle, espero que puedas vivir sabiendo que es por tu culpa que ella no está más aquí.

_Max se queda mirando la puerta de su habitación, con desesperanza. Sabe que acaba de suceder algo terrible, y que todo es gracias a él, pero aún no puede entender cómo es que ha sucedido. Vemos un flashback de "Abandono Repentino"._

_TESS: Tenía que encontrar alguna manera para que te fijaras en mí, Max. No tenía nada en mi otra vida así que me fue fácil dejarla..._

_Volvemos a la habitación. Max se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se deja caer el cama, vencido._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación._

_Música: __Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway"._

_Encontramos a Liz, vestida con una playera gris y un pantalón negro, en una habitación bastante grande, donde hay dos camas, ambas sin hacer, enfrentadas, cada una apoyada en una pared diferente. Las paredes de la habitación son de madera y también los muebles. Liz se encuentra sentada frente a un gran escritorio, donde hay una computadora, una laptop y algunos adornos que reconocemos de su habitación en Roswell. Frente al escritorio hay una ventana con el borde superior cortado en una ve invertida y vidrios de colores. Se levanta de la silla, abre la ventana y mira hacia fuera; el campus de Harvard. Varios alumnos están afuera. El día es precioso, el sol brilla y no hay una sola nube. Algunos alumnos están sentados en el pasto leyendo libros, comiendo algo o simplemente charlando. Otros caminan rápidamente para llegar a alguna clase. Liz cierra los ojos respirando el aire fresco, luego se sienta en la silla nuevamente y abre su diario. Comienza a escribir._

LIZ (VO): Es 21 de julio, soy Liz Parker, y el verano no podría ser más precioso. Harvard es todo lo que esperaba y más. _(Levanta la vista y vuelve a observar a través de la ventana)_ Claro que extraño estar en Roswell, pero estoy feliz porque, por primera vez, tengo algo más importante en mi vida que sólo pensar en Max y a dónde llegará nuestra relación.

_La cámara corta a Max, que está sentado en el comedor de su casa, con carpetas de cartón y hojas esparcidas frente suyo. Toma una de las carpetas y la comienza a revisar. Seguimos escuchando la voz de Liz, pero vemos a Max._

LIZ (VO): Dejarlo ir fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar, pero cada día me doy aseguro más que fue para mejor... que Max y yo no podíamos volver, que no podremos volver por un largo tiempo.

_La madre de Max ingresa a la cocina y saluda a su hijo con un beso en la frente. Max le sonríe y la observa unos segundos mientras busca algunas cosas en la heladera. Luego vuelve a sus papeles._

LIZ (VO): Decirle adiós a todos ha sido demasiado difícil.

_Cortamos a Liz en el aeropuerto de Santa Fe, abrazando a su madre antes de subir la escalera mecánica para la zona de embarcación. Su padre y Maria también se encuentran allí._

LIZ (VO): Maria me ha mantenido al tanto de todas las cosas que han estado pasando en Roswell. Y aunque ella me asegura que el único movimiento en la ciudad es producto de la relación entre su madre y Jim, no puedo dejar de pensar que me estoy quedando atrás.

_Cortamos a Maria en su habitación. El ventilador de techo está prendido y ella está sentada en su cama, con los pies cruzados. Lleva puesto un short __blanco __y una remera negra de Metallica, que seguramente es de Michael porque le queda bastante grande. Toma el control remoto de la televisión y la prende. Luego abre un pote de helado y mete la gran cuchara dentro._

LIZ (VO): No puedo dejar de pensar que me estoy perdiendo de todo, y que cuando regrese ya no reconoceré a nadie. Habrá nuevas amistades, nueva gente, quizás otros se hayan marchado, algunos locales y casas pintarán sus frentes... y yo no estaré allí para verlo.

_Maria mira unos segundos la televisión pero se distrae inmediatamente. Toma el teléfono de su mesa de luz, aprieta "on" y se lo lleva a la oreja. Todo parece estar en perfecto estado, así que lo apaga, y se queda observándolo._

LIZ (VO): Y cuando regrese yo no estaré incluida en esas amistades, en esos nuevos grupos. No conoceré a los nuevos vecinos ni el nuevo gusto de helado de Toni, o los nuevos disfraces de Frida... Roswell me parecerá el lugar más extraño del mundo, su gente me resultará extraña... Seguramente cosas pasarán; se formarán nuevos amores...

_Cortamos a la habitación de Alex, iluminada solamente por un par de velas colocadas en el piso. En la cama, vemos a Alex y Sam abrazados, durmiendo tranquilamente, debajo de las sábanas. Ambos están con el pecho desvestido, y a ella se le escapa una pierna de entre las sábanas que no parece estar vestida tampoco._

LIZ (VO): Algunas personas harán cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado que podrían llegar a hacer. Cambiarán, crecerán, madurarán... Yo volveré a Roswell sintiéndome la misma de siempre, y todos los demás estarán distintos, casi irreconocibles.

_Cortamos a un café, al costado de la ruta. Es de noche y solamente hay dos autos estacionados y cuatro personas comiendo dentro. En un box junto al gran ventanal, vemos a Kyle y Tess, comiendo panqueques con salsa. Tess corta un pedazo de su panqueque, lo pincha con el tenedor y se lo acerca a la boca a Kyle. Él está por morderlo cuando Tess se lo refriega por la mejilla, manchándolo. Ambos se ríen._

LIZ (VO): ¿Conservaré las amistades que hice aquí?

_Cortamos a una habitación de hotel, bastante elegante, pero pequeña. Laurie y Michael se encuentran sentados en una cama matrimonial, con una bandeja delante suyo, y observando una película en la televisión. Laurie lleva su mano hacia el bowl de palomitas de maíz y en vez de comerlos se los tira a Michael en el pelo._

LIZ (VO): ¿Seré capaz de llamar familia a mi compañera de cuarto? ¿Cuánto sabe ella sobre mí? ¿Cuánto sé acaso sobre ella?

_Cortamos al dormitorio de Isabel, en Berkeley. Ella se encuentra repasando unos apuntes, sentada sobre su cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. La puerta se abre y entra una muchacha alta, tanto como Isabel, con un vestido de gala. La saluda indiferentemente y se dirige hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con un golpe._

LIZ (VO): ¿Llegaré a considerar a Boston como mi casa? ¿Volveré algún día? ¿Lograré yo… Liz Parker, una pequeña joven de un pueblo aún más pequeño... triunfar? ¿A dónde me llevará la vida? ¿A qué nuevas personas conoceré? ¿A quiénes llevaré conmigo? ¿Llegaré a olvidarme de alguien?

_Ahora volvemos a las mismas escenas que antes. Primero vemos a Max con sus papeles, en el comedor, hablando con su padre. Saltamos a Maria, que intenta concentrarse en la película mientras come helado pero no puede dejar de observar el teléfono cada dos segundos. Vemos a Sam despertarse junto a Alex y sonriendo. Vamos a Kyle y Tess, hablando en el café. A Michael y Laurie, corriendo por la habitación, jugando a la guerra de almohadas. Luego vamos a Isabel, repasando sus apuntes, viendo cómo su compañera de cuarto sale del baño cambiada con una pollera y una remera, tomando su cartera y saliendo de la habitación. Volvemos a Liz en Harvard, escribiendo en su diario._

LIZ (VO): Lo único que sé es que soy Liz Parker, que tengo 18 años, y que casa es donde está el corazón... y ahora mismo, mi corazón está aquí.

_Liz termina de escribir, deja la lapicera sobre el escritorio y cierra su diario. Levanta la vista hacia la ventana y observa el campus. Se levanta de la silla y cierra la ventana, camina hacia la cama, toma un libro, bastante gordo, con el título "Biología Celular" y lo guarda en su mochila. Alguien toca a la puerta y va a abrirla. Vemos a Henry esperando en el pasillo, con un bolso echado al hombro. Liz sonríe al verlo y se lanza sobre él, abrazándolo. La cámara se aleja de ellos dos, hacia la ventana, y luego muestra el campus, con sus alumnos. Lentamente se va alejando hacia el cielo. La pantalla se disuelve a negro._


	7. Un mal día para ser optimista

TÍTULO: _Un mal día para ser optimista_.

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13 con reservas.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Sam, Henry, Vera y Benjamin.

SPOILERS: Esta historia sucede luego de _El fin del mundo: Recuérdame con cariño_.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia transcurre como episodio escrito, al igual que las seis fanfics de la serie _El fin del mundo_, sin embargo, este capítulo forma parte ya de la tercera temporada. Como las demás historias, contiene también canciones, y en esta podrán ver la presentación con todos sus actores.

NOTA 2: Sepan perdonar varios errores y cosas que he inventado, ya que no conozco ciertas cosas de ciertas ciudades. Pero bueno, por algo es una fanfic =). Y también, le he cambiado un poco la fisonomía a Isabel. No es que crea que ella estaba gorda ni nada por el estilo, pero sino no me quedaba con la historia =).

NOTA 3: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Abrimos con:_

_Noche – Habitación de Maria._

_Música: __Lifehouse, "Hanging by a moment"_

_Maria y Liz se encuentran acostadas sobre la cama de Maria, vestidas con piyamas, escuchando la música que sale del equipo. Las dos se encuentran conversando, y cuando Liz habla, no deja de estrujar un oso de peluche blanco._

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Henry se quedó solo por una semana?

LIZ: Maria, ya te he contado esta historia por mail, y te lo repito, estuvo en Boston sólo una semana.

MARIA _(incrédula)_: ¿Y durmió en la casa de un amigo?

LIZ _(un poco exasperada__)_: Sí, Maria.

MARIA: ¿Y no pasó nada? ¿Nada de nada?

_Liz la mira fija y seriamente a los ojos._

LIZ: Sólo porque estuviera lejos de casa y él fuera la única persona que conocía no significa que debía acostarme con él.

_Maria lo piensa unos segundos._

MARIA: Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

_Liz vuelve __su mirada hacia__ el ventilador de techo, que se encuentra funcionando, y sigue apretando el oso de peluche._

MARIA: ¿Nisiquiera un beso?

LIZ _(exasperada)_: ¡Maria!

MARIA: ¡Perdón, perdón! Es sólo que... mi vida amorosa apesta. Y Alex no quiere contarme nada de su intimidad con Sam, y no pienso preguntarle nada a mi madre sobre ella y Jim Valenti, de sólo pensarlo ya me dan ganas de vomitar.

LIZ _(se ríe)_: Lamento que mi vida amorosa también apeste.

_Maria la toma de la mano._

MARI:A: Únete al grupo.

_Liz sonríe unos segundos y luego se queda callada, pensando._

LIZ: Extrañé esto. _(Mira a su amiga con cariño)_

MARIA: Estoy tan feliz que decidiste volver. _(La abraza)_ No quiero imaginar lo que sería de este año sin ti.

LIZ: Sí... _(Liz se q__ueda callada repentinamente y su rostro se llena de tristeza__)._

_Maria apoya su cabeza sobre la panza de Liz, le quita el oso de peluche y comienza ella a estrujarlo._

MARIA: Igualmente, ¿qué ibas a hacer en Boston todo este año? Aún no has terminado por completo la secundaria, ¿verdad? (_Liz se queda callada)_ ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Ya la terminaste?-

LIZ: No, no he terminado aún. Pero... _(hace una pausa)_ existía la posibilidad de transferirme a una escuela acelerada cerca de la universidad.

MARIA _(se asombra__ y la observa asustada)_: Dime que no-

LIZ _(la interrumpe)_: No te preocupes, terminaré la secundaria aquí en Roswell.

_Maria la abraza y __Liz desvía la vista hacia el ventilador de techo__ fijamente. La cámara se queda unos segundos enfocada en el rostro de Liz; vemos que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Presentación de la tercera temporada. __Actores invitados:__ Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Allison Lange, Jessica Lucas y Carly Pope._

_Regresamos de la presentación con una vista panorámica de la ciudad de San Francisco._

_Música: __The Belle Brigade, "Where not to look for freedom"._

_La cámara va mostrando los lugares más conocidos de la ciudad, como el Barrio Chino, el Puente del Golden Gate, etc. Finalmente muestra un gran campus, que es el de la Universidad de Berkeley. Va recorriendo un pequeño parque con un lago hasta llegar a un edificio viejo, y grande, con columnas en la entrada. Cortamos a un salón de clases, que parece ser el Aula Magna del edificio. El lugar está repleto de alumnos que toman apuntes. Los bancos están dispuestos en forma de anfiteatro, y el profesor escribe en el pizarrón mientras dicta la clase._

_Subimos rápidamente por los asientos hasta encontrar a Isabel, sentada por la mitad del recinto, mirando su cuaderno abierto, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano izquierda. Mientras, escribe algo lentamente en la hoja._

_Isabel se ve algo cambiada, aunque no tanto. Respecto a su vestimenta, la vemos un poco más atrevida, con una pollera tableada y una remera bastante reveladora. Su pelo está un poco más corto que en la temporada anterior y se lo ha teñido completamente de castaño oscuro. Escuchamos al profesor dar su clase:_

PROFESOR: Como podrán ver en el caso McKenzie vs. Corporación Robinson… _(Isabel levanta la vista hacia el profesor, cierra los ojos por un momento y vuelve a mirar su hoja)_, es en la página 203, por favor…

_Isabel mira fastidiada hacia su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros están escribiendo rápidamente apuntes de la clase en sus cuadernos. Vemos lo que tiene escrito en su hoja: algunos renglones de la clase, y luego todos los bordes con dibujos, estrellas, corazones, etc. Leemos: "¡Me aburrrooooo!", "Kyle, te extraño", "Isabel", "Izzy"._

_Cortamos a:_

_El mismo edificio de antes. Vemos a Isabel salir apurada junto a sus compañeros. Mientras baja la escalinata hacia el parque, busca su celular en la cartera y lo saca. Lo abre, marca un número y espera a que atiendan. Del otro lado de la línea escuchamos la voz de:_

MAX _(fuera de cámara)_: ¡Isabel! ¿Pasó algo?

_Isabel se detiene frente a un banco, con cara de cansada._

ISABEL: No, ¿por qué? ¿Sólo debo llamarte cuando algo está mal?

_Hay un pequeño silencio._

MAX: No, lo siento. Es sólo que pensé…

ISABEL: No te preocupes, Max. No pasa nada. Sólo quería decirte que voy a quedarme una semana más aquí.

MAX _(sorprendida)_ ¿Otra semana?

ISABEL: Sólo dile a mamá y a papá que volveré a casa para su aniversario, ¿está bien?

MAX _(con voz resignada)_: Está bien.

ISABEL: Genial. Adiós.

_Isabel cierra su celular para cortar la llamada, sin esperar a que Max le responda. Comienza a caminar nuevamente por el parque, en dirección hacia el edificio de dormitorios. La cámara queda en el lugar en el que estaba parada, ya que en el banco se encontraba había un joven, delgado y de pelo __entre castaño y pelirrojo__, sentado hacia la laguna, leyendo un libro. Mientras Isabel se aleja, el joven deja el libro sobre sus piernas, gira el cuerpo para mirarla y __sonríe__._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día – Una playa._

_La cámara sigue a la gente tomando sol, jugando al voley, bañándose en el mar._

_Música: __Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Llegamos hasta una sombrilla a rayas roja, azul y amarilla. Debajo de la sombrilla vemos a Michael, sentado sobre un toallón, con una remera blanca puesta, un sombrero de pescador y una malla larga hasta las rodillas. Michael está con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, mirando con __cautela __a la gente a su alrededor._

_Laurie se sienta a su lado, sobre una toalla, pero al sol. Ella está vestida con una malla color amarillo y una pelota entre sus brazos. Lo mira a Michael y le sonríe._

LAURIE: ¿Por qué no vienes, Michael? ¡La estamos pasando genial!

_Michael la mira por un segundo y luego vuelve a observar a la gente a su alrededor._

MICHAEL: Esto es aterrador.

LAURIE: Son personas. Nada más.

MICHAEL: ¡Pero están semi-desnudas!

_Laurie lanza una carcajada de niña._

LAURIE: Vamos, ven a jugar conmigo.

_Michael contempla unos segundos a Laurie. Ella lo mira con cara de niña cariñosa. Él sonríe y asiente. Los dos se levantan y se alejan por la playa._

_Cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – Calle principal de Roswell._

_Música: __Jason Reeves, "Never find again"._

_Liz está paseando por la vereda, deteniéndose en las vidrieras y tomando un café helado. Su cabello está recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo y el su flequillo está peinado hacia el costado, tapándole un poco el ojo derecho._

_La cámara cambia hacia el lado opuesta de la vereda, donde vemos a Max, caminando hacia Liz. Vestido con un traje azul, camina balanceando unos papeles entre sus brazos mientras habla por el celular._

_Cambiamos de vuelta a Liz, quien, todavía no advertida de la presencia de su exnovio, se detiene __a observar la vidriera de una librería__, tomando un sorbo de su bebida._

_Volvemos a Max. Al tratar de guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su traje, los papeles se resbalan y caen al piso._

MAX: ¡Demonios!

_Se arrodilla y comienza a juntar las hojas esparcidas. __Liz escucha el ruido y baja la vista a observar __a Max, dos metros delante de ella. Su boca forma una gran "o" de asombro._

LIZ: ¡Demonios!

_Max levanta la cabeza al escuchar una voz. Sus ojos se vuelven tensos al darse cuenta que es Liz la que acaba de hablar. Sin importarle sus papeles __s__e levanta y camina hacia ella. Liz se tapa la cara tratando de no mirarlo y da dos pasos hacia atrás, sin querer enfrentarlo._

MAX: ¿Cuándo volviste?

_Ella toma un sorbo bastante largo de su bebida y evita la mirada de Max._

LIZ: Hm… _(__hace una pausa__)_, hace tres días.

_Hay un silencio incómodo. Max se muerde los labios con un toque de enojo y de tristeza._

LIZ _(rompiendo el silencio)_: Lo siento, Max. Debería habértelo dicho.

MAX _(con enfado)_: Podrías habérmelo dicho en los mails que nunca me mandaste.

_La cara de Liz se pone roja de vergüenza y no sabe qué decir._

MAX _(cambia el tono)_: Eso fue muy frío, perdón. No quise que sonara así.

LIZ: No tienes que pedir perdón, fui yo la que se alejó.

_Max la observa unos segundos. Se sorprende al ver que Liz está usando una minifalda bastante corta, y que la remera que tiene puesta posee un __corte atrevido, que antes no hubiera utilizado._

MAX: Te ves distinta.

LIZ _(ríe nerviosa)_: Bueno… supongo que eso es lo que la Universidad te hace.

_Sus ojos se encuentran por unos segundos. Liz parece apenada por ese encuentro, y en Max notamos unas pequeñas lágrimas, que contiene._

LIZ _(incómoda)_: Debería irme…

_Se aleja unos centímetros de Max y él la retiene tomándola fuertemente del brazo. Sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente y se miran fijo._

LIZ: Suéltame, Max.

_Él dubita unos segundos y finalmente la suelta lentamente._

MAX: ¿Esto es todo?

_Ella se aleja unos pasos._

LIZ: Lo siento. Adiós, Max.

_Liz da la vuelta y camina hacia el lado por donde venía Max. Él la observa hasta que desaparece completamente de su vista. De repente el sol radiante que iluminaba la ciudad se tapa completamente y una gota cae sobre los últimos papeles que Max no había recogido. Se agacha rápidamente mientras otras gotas empiezan a caer._

_Cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Cocina de la casa de María._

_Escuchamos el ruido de las gotas golpeando fuertemente contra la ventana. La cortina está corrida pero aún así no podemos ver hacia fuera __a través de __la lluvia. Liz y Maria se encuentran sentadas en la mesa, junto a la ventana, enfrentadas. Ambas tienen un__a bebida en sus manos._

LIZ: Fue horrible.

_Maria toma una galleta de__ un __plato y se la lleva a la boca._

LIZ: No es que yo busqué evitarlo estos tres días...

MARIA _(con la boca llena)_: Pero fue exactamente lo que hiciste.

LIZ _(sin escucharla)_: Pero tampoco pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar así. Tampoco es que todo este tiempo estuve pensando en el "momento perfecto" para verlo. _(Hace una pausa) _¡Pero fue tan horrible! Tendrías que haber visto su cara. Estoy segura que estaba a punto de estrangularme.

MARIA: Liz, detente. ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando eso? Max no es así.

_Liz la mira unos segundos, respira hondo y toma una galleta._

LIZ: Lo sé. Es sólo que-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndola)_: No querías encontrártelo de esa manera. Lo sé, me lo dijiste diez veces ya. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer ya.

_Vemos la luz de un relámpago cruzando el cielo y los pocos segundos escuchamos el sonido intenso de un trueno. Tanto Liz como Maria se quedan calladas un segundo y miran a través de la ventana, donde las gotas empiezan a golpear más fuerte._

MARIA: Además, tienes otras cosas en qué preocuparte. _(Sonríe y la toma de las manos)_. ¡Estuviste en Harvard! ¡Y todo va bien con Henry!

LIZ _(toma __un trago de su bebida, haciendo tiempo__)_: En realidad, no estamos más juntos. Terminé con él antes de viajar a Boston.

MARIA: ¿Cómo? Pero él fue a verte... Pensé... ¿Por qué terminaste con él? _(Piensa)_ ¿Y tuviste tres meses para contármelo y no me dijiste nada?

_Liz camina hacia el lavavajillas, lo abre y deja su taza allí adentro._

LIZ: Lo siento… es que… tantas cosas pasaron antes de irme y entre Max, Henry, Laurie… _(Se apoya sobre la mesada y resopla)_ Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, amiga, en serio. Y lamento no haber escrito tanto como prometí. No fue a propósito sólo que-

MARIA _(la interrumpe, sonr__i__endo leve__mente__)_: Lo sé. Necesitabas un respiro de Roswell, lo puedo entender.

_Liz regresa a la mesa y se sienta. __Estira su brazo para tomar la mano derecha de Maria y apretarla con cariño._

LIZ: ¿Todavía no sabes nada de Michael?

MARIA _(reso__pla)_: No. El necio ni se ha dignado a mandarme un e-mail, ni mensaje de texto. Perdí la cuenta de los días ya, pero esta es una que no se la voy a perdonar tan fácil.

LIZ: Seguro tendrá alguna razón.

MARIA: Tengo mucho miedo de que nunca regrese.

_Liz la mira con cariño. __La puerta de la cocina se abre y entra la madre de Maria, con un paraguas en la mano y el piloto completamente empapado._

AMY: ¡Oh, esta lluvia! ¡Está imposible allí afuera! _(Deja el paraguas en el paragüero detrás de la puerta y se saca el piloto)_. Ni siquiera se puede caminar derecho.

_Maria toma una toalla de arriba de la mesada y se la entrega a su madre._

MARIA: Si sigue lloviendo así no vas a poder alquilar la casa que tanto te gustó para el casamiento.

AMY _(riéndose)_: Maria, ¿otra vez con tus planes de sabotaje?

MARIA: Ya sabes lo que pienso; detesto que desperdicies tu juventud en un hombre más grande.

_Amy deja el piloto detrás de la puerta y comienza a caminar hacia el living._

AMY: Tú sabes que esa boda va a suceder, te guste o no, Maria.

_Amy desaparece en el living y Maria se apoya contra la mesada, ofuscada. Liz la contempla con una sonrisa._

LIZ _(se ríe)_: Al menos serás hija única por un tiempo, quién sabe cuándo regresará Kyle, también.

_Cortamos a:_

_Día – Ruta._

_Está soleado, en el cielo no encontramos ni una sola nube. La ruta que observamos se encuentra en el medio de dos sierras. El único auto que hay es uno pequeño de color gris. La cámara cambia a dentro del auto donde vemos a Kyle y Tess. Ella se encuentra manejando y Kyle está durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla. El auto está bastante sucio; en el asiento trasero hay una pila de ropa, restos de paquetes de comida y botellas de Pepsi._

_Tess baja la ventanilla y cierra los ojos mientras respira un poco. Kyle se despierta lentamente y observa por la ventanilla._

KYLE _(confundido)_: ¿Dónde estamos?

TESS: Estamos yendo sur por la 95.

KYLE: ¿Estamos cerca?

TESS: Creo que llegaremos al valle dentro de dos horas. Allí dejaremos el auto y tomaremos el tren hacia San Francisco.

KYLE: ¿Crees que estará allí esperándonos?

TESS: ¿Por qué no lo haría? Arreglamos que nos encontraríamos y allí estaremos.

KYLE: Para mí no va a estar esperándonos. Seguro se olvidó.

_Tess mira a Kyle por un segundo y no puede evitar sonreír._

TESS: No te preocupes Kyle, ella no se olvidó de ti.

KYLE _(asombrado)_: ¡Yo no dije eso!

_Tess sonríe y aprieta el volante, acelerando._

_Cortamos a: _

_Atardecer – Confitería._

_Música: __Ed Sheeran, "English Rose"._

_Isabel está sentada en una pequeña mesa redonda, en el medio de la confitería. En su mesa hay una jarra de café a medio tomar, un plato con una porción de cheesecake, un libro abierto y un anotador. Su pelo está recogido en una cola de caballo, con algunos mechones colgándole sobre el rostro. Cierra los ojos por un segundo, cansada, y cierra el libro._

_A dos mesas de ella, junto a la ventana, está sentado el mismo chico que la había observado en el parque. En su mesa hay una pila de papeles que parecen exámenes. La está observando, al parecer, desde hace unos minutos__, dudando qué hacer. Finalmente, __junta los papeles, se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la de Isabel. Se detiene a su lado y observa la tapa del libro. Cuando habla, notamos un acento inglés._

HOMBRE: ¿_Bases de la Filosofía Legal_? _(Isabel levanta la cabeza y lo mira sorprendida)._ ¿Qué cátedra?

ISABEL _(mirándolo con asombro y vergüenza)_: Hmm…. Seidmann.

HOMBRE _(sentándose en la silla vacía junto a Isabel)_: ¡Muy buena elección! ¿Estás tomando las clases Teóricas con él? _(Isabel asiente anonadada)_ Es un excelente profesor.

ISABEL _(confundida)_: Eso creo.

HOMBRE _(riéndose)_: Lo siento, no me presenté; y sentarme aquí seguramente fue muy osado. _(Estira la mano para saludarla)_ Benjamin Hinchcliff, soy ayudante en esa cátedra y también doy algunos algunas clases sobre Derecho Internacional.

ISABEL _(l__e sonríe tímidamente)_: Soy Isabel. Hola.

_Se estrechan la mano._

BENJAMIN: ¿Estás en primer año verdad?

ISABEL: ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí?

BENJAMIN _(riéndose)_: Supongo que en Roswell no suelen hacer estas cosas, ¿eh?

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¿Cómo sabes que soy de Roswell?

BENJAMIN: Hice una pequeña averiguación sobre ti. _(Isabel mira de reojo hacia sus espaldas, tratando de ver si hay alguien más, que pueda ser sospechoso__, __cerca suyo,)._ Luego de ver tu ficha en la oficina de mi padre sabía que tenía que encontrarte.

ISABEL: ¡¿Qué?!

BENJAMIN _(sonríe pícaramente)_: ¿No me recuerdas?

_Isabel lo mira fijamente. __Entrecierra los ojos._

ISABEL: No lo creo.

BENJAMIN: Pasamos juntos un verano en Florida, incluso fuimos a Disney. Nuestros padres son amigos.

_Isabel piensa unos segundos, recordando._

ISABEL: ¿Tú tenías esa casa enorme sobre la playa? ¿Con como ocho baños?

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: ¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas?

_Isabel se distiende un poco y__ lanza una carcajada. Se tapa la cara con las manos, avergonzada._

ISABEL: Lo siento. Tenía como… ¡10 años! Esa casa parecía un castillo. Además, tú eras mucho mayor, no creo que me haya fijado mucho en ti.

BENJAMIN: Cierto. _(La observa lentamente__ y s__e detiene en su escote) _Has crecido bastante, Isabel Evans. _(Se levanta, apenado__, toma sus cosas y vuelva a estrecharle la mano__)_ Desearía quedarme toda la tarde recordando mi casa de ocho baños, pero debo correr a dar una clase.

ISABEL: Fue… lindo verte.

BENJAMIN _(sonríe ampl__iamente)_: Fue hermoso.

_Benjamin la mira una última vez, se da vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de la confitería. Isabel apoya la cabeza sobre su mano y observa cómo él se va a alejando. Se ríe sola mientras se ruboriza y vuelve a sus libros._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Liz se encuentra parada en medio de su habitación, con los brazos caídos al costado del cuerpo, mirando fijamente la pared. Lentamente se acerca a ella y se arrodilla. Toca uno de los ladrillos, lo retira y se queda observando; dentro está su diario. Suspira fuertemente, lo toma con ambas manos y se lo lleva hacia la terraza. Se sienta en su reposera y abre el libro. Toma su lapicera y la apoya sobre la hoja, sin embargo__ no puede escribir__. Levanta la vista hacia el cielo; no se ve una sola estrella. Una pequeña gota cae sobre las últimas oraciones que escribió. Leemos cómo "mi corazón está aquí" se comienza a borrar. Cierra rápidamente su diario y entra a su habitación mientras la lluvia comienza a caer nuevamente._

_Cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Una estación de trenes. Gente subiendo y bajando de un tren estacionado en el andén. En una de las ventanas vemos a Tess, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio, observando una pareja despidiéndose. Kyle, sentado frente a ella en el compartimiento, está leyendo una revista de autos. Deja la revista sobre sus piernas y la mira con curiosidad. Se inclina hacia la ventana y mira a través del vidrio._

KYLE: ¿Qué estás observando?

_Tess señala la pareja con el dedo, que se están besando apasionadamente._

KYLE: ¿Los conoces? ¿Son sospechosos?

TESS: No, simplemente los miro.

KYLE: ¿Por qué?

_La pareja se separa y se miran por última vez, absolutamente absorbidos por el amor._

TESS: Los miro y pienso… ese solía ser mi futuro.

_Kyle cierra la cortina de la ventana estrepitosamente y Tess se asusta._

KYLE: Tienes que dejar de pensar en Max. Lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho fue dejarlo. Tú sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma, pero también sabes que nunca iba a dejar ir a Liz. Su historia es demasiado…

_Kyle no encuentra la palabra._

TESS _(hace el gesto de las comillas con las manos)_: "Complicada", lo sé. Estoy cansada de escuchar esa palabra.

KYLE _(suspira)_: Han pasado 3 meses ya, y aún no ha querido contactarse contigo.

TESS: Él no sabe dónde estoy.

KYLE _(mirándola fijamente)_: Aunque no lo sepa, sabe cómo buscarte... y no lo ha hecho.

_Tess baja la mirada hacia el suelo y se deja resbalar en el asiento, ofuscada._

TESS: No lo sé. Ya ni sé si es que realmente me enamoré de él o fue todo una ilusión.

KYLE _(volviendo a su revista)_: Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso.

_Se escucha el sonido de partida y el tren comienza a moverse lentamente._

TESS: Al menos voy a conocer San Francisco, siempre quise ir antes de partir.

KYLE _(deja caer la revista sobre sus rodillas con sorpresa)_: ¿Partir a dónde?

TESS: ¿Antar? ¿Otro país? ¿Sudamérica? _(Sube y bajas los hombros)_ Quién sabe. Pero no te preocupes, Kyle. _(Corre las cortinas de la ventana y apoya la cabeza sobre el vidrio.)_ Todavía tengo muchos lugares que recorrer contigo.

_La cámara corta a un plano aéreo del tren, abriéndose camina por las montañas._

_Cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Estación Terminal de Trenes._

_El andén número 5 está bastante vacío. Vemos a Isabel sentada en un asiento de madera, leyendo "Bases de la Filosofía Legal". Escuchamos por los altavoces de la estación a una mujer: "Union Pacific, Reno-San Francisco, arribará en 25 minutos por el andén número 5". Isabel deja su libro a un costado y mira la hora en el reloj colgante, donde lee "22:55". Mira su libro nuevamente pero decide quedarse observando a la poca gente en la estación. En el asiento a su izquierda, una anciana espera tomando firmemente su bastón con ambas manos. Un hombre grande en traje y con maletín pasea lentamente por el andén. Observa atentamente a una persona que se acerca caminando hacia ella desde el principio del andén. La expresión en su rostro cambia __a __sorpres__a__. Gira rápidamente su cabeza y fija la vista en la anciana, esperando que no la reconozcan._

BENJAMIN: No lo puedo creer. _(Isabel lentamente gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado y lo saluda forzosamente.)_ Estás en todos lados, Isabel, casi parece como si me estuvieras persiguiendo.

_Isabel se ríe obligada y se para._

ISABEL: Estoy esperando a unos amigos, _(toma su libro del banco de madera)_ pero mejor me iré a tomar un café, aún falta para que llegue su tren.

BENJAMIN: ¿No quieres esperar conmigo?

ISABEL _(aferrando fuertemente el libro a su pecho)_: Bueno… la verdad es que parece más que tú me estás persiguiendo a mí, y no me gusta para nada esa idea.

BENJAMIN _(se ríe__)_: No te preocupes, Isabel Evans, no estoy haciendo eso. Yo también estoy esperando un tren. _(Se sienta)_ Por favor, siéntate conmigo.

_Isabel se sienta, colocando su gran libro entre ella y Benjamin._

ISABEL _(con la vista fija en las vías del tren)_: ¿A quién esperas?

BENJAMIN _(suspira): _Una chica.

ISABEL _(se ríe)_: ¿Simplemente una chica?

BENJAMIN: Sí, pero no tienes que preocuparte, _(bromeando)_ aún no dejo de pensar en ti.

ISABEL _(resopla)_: No te preocupes, Benjamin Hinchcliff _(estresando bien su nombre)_. Sé que estás esperando a tu novia. _(Lo mira)_ Hablé con mi madre, me ha contado todo lo que has hecho en tu vida. Y por todo, me refiero a _todo_.

BENJAMIN: ¿De verdad? _(Se nota un poco de sorpresa y tristeza en su voz)._

ISABEL _(golpea su __hombro con el de Benjamin y sonríe pícaramente)_: Bueno, las madres suelen ser bastante chismosas. Y tú tienes una reputación interesante.

_Benjamin toma el libro de Isabel y lee la tapa._

BENJAMIN: ¿Incluso aquí lo traes?

ISABEL _(restándole importancia)_: Simplemente quiero que me vaya bien.

BENJAMIN: Es viernes, y ya son pasadas las 11 de la noche… esto no es querer aprobar. Quién diría que Isabel Evans era una noña.

ISABEL: ¡No soy una noña!

BENJAMIN _(riéndose)_: Sí que lo eres. Veamos, ¿qué materias piensas hacer cuando empiece el semestre?

ISABEL: _Bases de la Ley Constitucional, Legislación, Instituciones Legales _y _Procedimiento Criminal._

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: Eres una noña con todas las letras.

_Ambos se ríen un poco. Por el altavoz escuchamos de vuelta la voz de la mujer: "Amtrack, Bakersfield-San Francisco, arriba por andén 1"._

BENJAMIN _(levantándose)_: Ese es mi tren.

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Y tu chica.

BENJAMIN: Espero poder perseguirte otro día por el campus.

ISABEL _(se sonroja)_: Que tengas una buena noche.

_Benjamin se aleja dos pasos caminando hacia atrás y la saluda con la mano. Luego guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y se aleja cabizbajo hacia el andén 1. Isabel mira el reloj colgante de la estación y lee "23:15"._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de un hotel._

_Vemos a Kyle, Tess e Isabel. La habitación es bastante pequeña, con dos camas individuales y una mesa de luz con una lámpara, en el medio de las dos. Vemos dos puertas, una cerrada, con una mirilla, y otra blanca, medio abierta, por donde observ__amos el baño__. La única luz prendida en la habitación es la de la mesa de luz. Kyle está sentado sobre una cama, Tess en la otra, e Isabel está apoyada contra la pared contraria._

ISABEL: ¿Están seguros de que estarán bien aquí?

TESS: Será solo por un par de noches, Isabel, no tienes que preocuparte.

ISABEL: Igualmente sigo pensando que deberían venirse conmigo al campus.

KYLE: Eso sólo estropearía las cosas. Creo que estaremos cómodos aquí.

ISABEL: Pero nadie está buscándolos... buscándonos. Por ahora estamos seguros, no hay tanta necesidad de esconderse.

TESS _(se levanta y camina hacia el baño)_: De verdad, Izzy, no tienes que preocuparte. Este lugar está más que bien, mañana nos veremos y recorreremos la ciudad como tú quieres. _(Entra al baño y cierra la puerta)._

_Isabel se sienta en la cama que Tess ha dejado libre._

KYLE: Sabes que Tess no hace esto por seguridad, lo hace por Max.

ISABEL: ¿Esconderse?

KYLE: Por un lado no quiere que se entere de dónde está parando, pero por el otro lado se muere porque él la encuentre.

ISABEL _(ofuscada)_: Yo también he tenido esos sueños, Kyle. _(Él se sorprende)_ No todas las noches, pero algunas sí.

KYLE: ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

ISABEL: Una fiesta, estábamos todos en esa fiesta... Y luego, estaba muerta. Alguien me había asesinado. _(Tess sale del baño vestida con un pijama celeste y se sienta junto a Isabel)_. Una y otra vez veo lo mismo; es la misma fiesta, digo y hago exactamente lo mismo... nada cambia de noche a noche. Pero aún no entiendo qué significa, no entiendo quién es el asesino.

TESS: Es como mis sueños. Me veo en la habitación de un hotel, bastante caro de por cierto, y siempre estamos los mismos. Y luego, tú mueres _(a Isabel)_, y tú también _(a Kyle)_. Y no entiendo qué significa, si es real, si es una premonición.

KYLE: ¿Pero es ahora? ¿Es en el futuro?

ISABEL: Parece como si fuera en el futuro, como si nos hubiéramos separado y luego nos encontramos años después. A veces parece un sueño nada más, pero otras veces, me despierto y es como si todavía estuviera viviéndolo.

_Los tres se quedan callados por unos segundos._

KYLE: Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Max.

_Isabel y Tess lo miran fijamente._

ISABEL y TESS al mismo tiempo: ¡No!

KYLE: Bueno, _(levanta l__os brazos en señal de derrota)_ como quieran. Pero no vamos a lograr nada así, hace dos meses que están soñando lo mismo, quizás no significa nada, quizás sí, pero en este momento, lo único que quiero, es terminar mis vacaciones decentemente.

_Isabel se levanta de la cama__._

ISABEL: De acuerdo.

TESS _(sin convencerse)_: Estoy segura de que no es nada.

_Isabel camina hacia la puerta y la abre._

ISABEL: Nos vemos mañana, ¡descansen bien!

_Sale y cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Kyle levanta las sábanas de su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Tess se queda sentada, mirando el piso._

KYLE: ¿Estás segura de que no es nada?

_Tess se queda callada._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Isabel._

_Isabel entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Se queda parada unos segundos y cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta. El cuarto es bastante espacioso; tiene dos camas, una sobre la pared, y la otra sobre la puerta de la ventana, junto a un escritorio repleto de libros. Se abre la puerta del baño y sale una chica, vestida con una sudadera y un jogging, acomodándose una toalla en la cabeza._

VERA: ¡Hey, Izzy! Me estaba preguntando si ibas a venir esta noche.

_Isabel observa el escritorio de Vera, junto al placard, con los libros abiertos, dos latas de __RedBull__ y un paquete de __cigarrillos._

ISABEL: ¿Tienes examen mañana? Si quieres puedo irme para que puedas estudiar.

_Vera camina hacia su escritorio y se sienta en la silla de madera._

VERA _(desestima con la mano)_: Ni te preocupes, es solamente la presentación de un trabajo.

_Isabel va hacia su cama, la que está en la puerta de la ventana, tira su bolso sobre las sábanas y se acuesta, resoplando._

VERA: ¿Te encuentras bien?

ISABEL: Sí, eso creo.

VERA: ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que está pasando?

ISABEL _(sonríe)_: La verdad que no. ¿Quieres contarme sobre tu proyecto?

VERA: ¡Seguro! Es la única nota que tendremos en esta materia, que espero ya se termine mañana. Oh, Izzy, ¡no sabes lo que es! _(Se ríe)_ La empecé pensando que iba a ser aburridísima, pero resultó ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

ISABEL _(se levanta y la mira, levantando una ceja)_: ¿Por qué siento que no estás hablando de la materia? _(Vera se ríe)_ Eres increíble, ¡te enamoras de todos los profesores!

VERA: De verdad, Izzy, ¡este hombre es un sueño! No sabes cómo da las clases, ¡y su voz! ¡Su acento!

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Detente, Vera. _(Se acuesta nuevamente en la cama)_ No quiero escuchar cómo te calientas con tu profesor.

VERA: Eres una malvada. Me pasé un mes entero escuchando tus historias de amor y nunca te dije nada.

ISABEL: ¡Pero estás hablando de un profesor! Eres tú, _(su cuerpo se __estremece__ de un escalofrío) _¡y un profesor! Es desagradable.

VERA _(menea la cabeza)_: Ni que tuviera 50 años… ¿Sabes qué? Mañana vendrás conmigo a clase y verás que tengo razón sobre Benjamín Hinchcliff.

_Isabel se sienta repentinamente y mira Vera, que se ríe y abre su paquete de __cigarrillos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Puerta del Crashdown._

_Música: __Couting Crows, "Colorblind"__._

_Liz está sentada en una de las mesas de afuera del C__afé__, bajo el pequeño techo. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano izquierda mira la fuerte lluvia caer sobre la calle. El Café está cerrado aunque algunas luces siguen prendidas y no hay nadie más en la calle salvo ella. Liz suspira, cierra los ojos un segundo y continúa observando la lluvia. De repente vemos a Max aparecer; caminando rápidamente por la calle, sosteniendo una campera de cuero por encima de su cabeza para no mojarse, se acerca a Liz._

LIZ: ¡Max, te vas a empapar! _(Max se quita la campera de la cabeza y la apoya sobre una silla)_. Corrección, ya estás empapado.

MAX _(sonriendo)_: No me gustan los paraguas. Además, siempre que salgo con paraguas finalmente no llueve. _(Se sienta frente a ella) _Ley de Murphy.

LIZ: Hace una semana que no para de llover… _(Observa las gotas que comienzan a pegar aún más fuerte contra la acera, ahora es imposible ver del otro lado de la calle). _Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

MAX _(tomando aliento)_: Nada, sólo que… _(se queda callado)._

LIZ: ¿Pasó algo malo?

MAX: Quería invitarte al cine.

_Liz lo mira sorprendida por unos segundos. Luego baja la vista, tratando de evitar sus ojos._

LIZ: Creí que había quedado claro lo nuestro, Max.

MAX: No es una cita, Liz, no te preocupes por eso. Es sólo una salida, como amigos.

LIZ _(con dolor)_: Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte.

MAX: Quiero que seamos amigos, Liz. De verdad. _(Toma el rostro de Liz por el mentón y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos)_ Quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue en Harvard, _(Liz se zafa de su mano y desvía la vista hacia la calle)_ quiero contarte sobre mi trabajo, quiero que esto sea bueno para los dos.

LIZ: ¿No estás más enojado conmigo? _(Max no contesta)_ Está bien que te enojes; no te respondí un mail por tres meses y nuestra despedida no fue la mejor que podríamos haber tenido. Me has roto el corazón, Max, un millón de veces, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de eso. _(Liz lo mira a los ojos)_ Te acostaste con ella, Max, ¡te acostaste con Tess! Y aquí estaba yo, soñando con que- _(se detiene)._ Olvídalo.

_Los dos se quedan callados unos segundos._

LIZ: No me fue bien en Harvard.

MAX: ¿Qué?

LIZ: Fallé. _(La voz de Liz comienza a quebrarse)_ Me ofrecieron una beca, trabajé duro… lo más duro que trabajé en mi vida, realicé el examen final y… fallé. _(Comienza a llorar)_ Fallé.

_Max acerca su silla a Liz y la toma por los hombros, acercándola a él, para abrazarla._

LIZ: Aún no puedo entender cómo esto pudo pasar. Me pasé tres meses enteros estudiando, y tomando clases, y, ¡haciendo todo sólo para conseguir esa beca! ¡Y fallé! Y no siento sólo que me fallé a mí misma, siento que le fallé a todos; a mis padres, Maria, incluso a ti.

MAX _(riendo un poco)_: ¿Por qué a mí?

LIZ: Quería que pensaras que estaba haciendo mi vida, lejos de ti, que me estaba yendo bien. Qué se yo, algo para vengarme por lo de Tess, quizás. Y ahora, no sé cómo decirle a mis padres que su hija debe quedarse en Roswell, que no es tan inteligente como pensaban.

MAX: Hey, no digas eso. _(Le acaricia el cabello) _Aún tienes un año más, puedes hacer todo lo que necesites para conseguir esa beca, estoy segura de que te aceptarán el año próximo.

LIZ _(levanta el rostro y lo mira)_: Es frustrante. Me pasé la mitad de mi vida haciendo cosas para llegar a ese lugar, y me dicen que no. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te rechazara la misma gente que admiras?

MAX: Bueno… de verdad no lo sé.

_Liz se separa de Max y se seca las lágrimas._

LIZ: Supongo que no admiras a nadie. Eres un Rey, todos deben admirarte a ti. _(Ambos sonríen unos segundos)_ Apreciaría mucho si no le dijeras a nadie sobre esto. Ni a Maria… Quiero hacerlo, pero aún no encuentro la fuerza para hacerlo.

MAX: No te preocupes, _(sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla)_ tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

LIZ: Gracias.

_Liz lo mira unos segundos. Se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla._

LIZ: Podemos ir al cine, si quieres. Creo que lo necesito.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de hotel._

_V__e__mos la habitación de Tess y Kyle en el hotel de San Francisco. Las luces están apagadas y ambos están durmiendo. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Tess. Entramos en su sueño, que forma parte de "Abandono Repentino":_

_Tess, Michael y Max dentro del Granilith. Tess está a un costado, con la espalda contra la pared y las manos atadas por detrás._

_MICHAEL: ¿Por qué mataste a Isabel?_

_TESS: Vilandra siempre fue una gran competencia en Antar. Nunca me dejaba en paz, incluso trató de matarme cuando se unió a Kivar. Si la mataba también a ella, nunca hubieran sospechado de mí... pero cometí un error contigo, Mickey_

_MAX: ¿Y pensabas que te íbamos a hacer caso? ¿Pensabas que íbamos a querer volver así nomás?_

_TESS: Es la única opción, Max. O vuelves, o te quedas toda tu vida lamentándote por la pobre de Liz Parker. ¿Puedes creerlo, Michael? Maria está muerta. Muerta. Lo único que amaste en toda tu vida está enterrado un metro bajo la tierra. ¿No es genial? Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por la perra que te limpiaba la mesa todos los días en el Crashdown._

_MICHAEL (furioso): ¡Cállate!_

_Tess se despierta alterada. Todo su cuerpo está sudoroso. Se sienta la cama cruzando las piernas y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, quitándose los bucles de la cara._

TESS _(gritando)_: ¡No!

_Kyle se despierta._

KYLE: ¿Qué pasó?

_Tess se balancea de adelante hacia atrás, con las manos en la cabeza y la boca abierta, respirando rápidamente._

KYLE _(se acerca a la cama de Tess y se sienta en el piso, a su lado)_: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué soñaste?

TESS _(con la vista fija en las sábanas)_: Los maté. Los maté a todos.

KYLE: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

TESS _(aún balanceándose)_: No era un sueño, era de verdad, usé el Granilith para crear un universo alterno y no funcionó. _(Se ríe sarcásticamente, sin poder creerlo)_ Y cuando no funcionó, los maté, simplemente los maté. _(Lo mira a Kyle)_ Te maté a ti, a Liz, ¡incluso a Isabel!

KYLE: ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! _(La toma de los hombros, para impedir que continúe balanceándose)_ Cálmate, Tess. _(Le toma las manos)_ Quizás pareció real, pero es sólo un sueño.

TESS: No, sé que era real, lo sé, lo puedo sentir. No estoy soñando esto, lo viví.

KYLE: Sólo descansa, Tessy.

_Tess se acuesta en la cama, tapándose con la sábana. Lo mira a Kyle tratando de encontrar consuelo en su rostro porque no puede creer lo que vio. Kyle le acaricia la cabeza._

KYLE: Mañana te darás cuenta que era todo un sueño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

_Tess cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio superior. Kyle vuelve a su cama, se sienta y suspira. La mira a Tess con ternura en los ojos, pero aún así un poco asustado._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Día – Pasillo de la Universidad de Berkeley._

_Música: __Gwen Stefani, "The sweet escape"._

_Tess, Isabel y Kyle están caminando, observando las aulas y a las personas que pasan a su lado. Los tres se detienen ante una placa que posee una lista de nombres, Kyle se acerca y comienza a leer. Tess lleva en sus manos una pila grande de mapas y folletos y se pone a verlos._

KYLE: ¡Wow! No puedo creer que toda esta gente estudió aquí.

ISABEL: Sí, bueno, no creas que llegaré a ser como uno de ellos.

TESS: ¿Por qué no? Quizás terminas siendo una nueva Felix Bloch.

ISABEL _(se ríe)_: Empezando porque él se graduó de Físico creo que vamos bárbaro.

TESS _(exaltada)_: Kyle, ¿sabías que hay un mural de Diego Rivera en una de los edificios? ¡Oh, mira! _(le señala un pequeño libro que tiene abierto)_ ¡El baterista de The Police asistió a esta Universidad!

KYLE: No sabía que este lugar estaba tan bueno.

ISABEL: Lo es, realmente lo es.

_Isabel mira a su alrededor, los alumnos caminando, puertas abriendo y cerrándose, estanterías con premios y cuadros con nombres de personas famosas. Respira y hondo y sonríe._

ISABEL: ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

_Tess mira su pequeño libro._

TESS: No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que hacer aquí, creo. Aún no puedo creer que hayas logrado entrar aquí, debes ser la única persona de Roswell que ha llegado tan alto.

ISABEL _(ríe)_: Detente, no es así. Liz logró entrar a Harvard, creo que ella debe estar más orgullosa.

_Tess desvía la vista._

ISABEL: ¿Tienen alguna noticia de ella? Max me ha llamado varias veces, pero ustedes saben, aún sigo molesta con algunas cosas. Además, Max nunca suele hablarme de ella. _(Isabel mira a Tess, que se ve incómoda)_ Lo siento.

TESS: No te preocupes. Creo que es tiempo de que yo también comience a pensar en mi futuro.

_Los tres caminan por el pasillo hasta salir del edificio, bastante antiguo, aunque remodelado. Bajan por las escaleras hacia el gran parque que une a todo el complejo de la Universidad. Frente a ellos aparece Benjamín, vestido con un pantalón azul y una chomba amarilla, caminando hacia ellos. Sonríe amp__liamente a Isabel._

BENJAMIN: ¡Isabel! Ya me estaba preguntando por dónde andabas, no te vi en todo el día.

ISABEL: Hey, Hinchcliff. _(Sonríe al ver su atuendo)_ No sabía que el amarillo se había puesto de moda nuevamente.

BENJAMIN _(mirando su chomba)_: ¿Esto? Son los colores de la Universidad, no sé si lo notaste, pero los viernes todos los profesores se visten así.

TESS: Algo así como los "viernes casuales" de las oficinas.

_Benjamín recién ahí nota a Tess y Kyle, parados junto a Isabel._

BENJAMIN: Discúlpenme. _(Estira la mano para saludar a Tess)_ Benjamín Hinchcliff, mucho gusto._ (Saluda a ambos) _¿Son los amigos que recogiste el otro día?

ISABEL: Sí, están en San Francisco por dos días.

KYLE: Mañana volvemos a la aburrida Roswell.

TESS: ¿Eres un profesor aquí? _(Benjamín asiente)_ Wow, ¡eso debe ser bastante excitante!

_Kyle la mira a Tess confundido. La toma del brazo y la empuja hacia el parque._

KYLE: Lo siento, fue un placer conocerte, pero ya debemos irnos.

_La cámara sigue a Kyle y Tess. Él la lleva unos metros más lejos de Isabel y Benjamín._

KYLE _(frontal)_: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

TESS _(sospechosa)_: ¿De qué hablas?

KYLE: Te has comportado raro todo el día.

TESS: No he hecho eso.

KYLE _(enojado)_: Sabes que sí, y vas a decirme qué pasa. _(Kyle espera unos segundos pero Tess no dice nada)_ Tess, no te he acompañado estos últimos meses para que me escondas las cosas. He visitado más estados de los que podré visitar en toda mi vida, sólo por estar junto a ti, para acompañarte y que no estés sola.

TESS _(tratando de escaparse)_: Nadie te obligó a que vinieras conmigo.

_Kyle la toma del brazo fuertemente y la obliga a mirarlo._

KYLE: Oh, no, ¡no vas a jugar a ese juego conmigo, Tess Harding! Algo te viene pasando desde hace días, y no voy a aceptar que me digas que estás mal por Max porque sabes que no es cierto.

TESS: Estoy asustada, Kyle.

_Kyle se relaja un poco y le suelta el brazo._

KYLE: ¿Asustada de qué?

TESS: No quiero volver a Roswell. He tratado todo el día de no pensar en esos sueños que tuve, pero no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza. Sé que son reales, y tengo miedo de que, si regresamos a Roswell, se conviertan en una pesadilla.

KYLE: Tú no eres una asesina.

TESS: Quizás no en este mundo. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero ahora entiendo a Isabel cuando sentía miedo de que aún tuviera algo de Vilandra dentro suyo. Justo cuando había comenzado a recordar mi vida en Antar tengo que tener estas… visiones. ¿Qué pasa si yo soy la que en realidad traiciona a todos? Quizás soy yo la mala de la película.

KYLE: Yo creía que tú también habías muerto en Antar.

TESS: Ya no sé nada. _(Camina hacia un banco y se sienta, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos)_ Me gustaría poder decidir, pero siento como si no tuviera control de la situación. Las cosas pasan aunque haga todo para impedirlas.

_Kyle se sienta a su lado._

TESS: Es como si estuviera viviendo ya no dos, sino tres vidas. Y no sé cuál es la que me conviene. No quiero ser una asesina, pero tampoco quiero estar esperando por un amor no correspondido.

KYLE: Tess, ¿de verdad crees que estás enamorada de Max? _(Tess lo mira fijamente, pensando)_ ¿Estás enamorada de él, de Max Evans? ¿Estás enamorada de Zan? ¿O de la imagen que Nasedo ha puesto en tu cabeza?

_Tess lo mira; sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos. No responde a las preguntas de Kyle y entierra su rostro entre sus manos. Kyle la acerca a él, acariciándole el cabello. Escuchamos c__ó__mo Tess empieza lentamente a llorar._

_La cámara vuelve atrás, hacia Benjamín e Isabel, que miran cómo Kyle se lleva a Tess hacia un costado._

BENJAMIN: ¿Siempre son así?

ISABEL: Sólo cuando están fuera de sus jaulas.

_Ambos se ríen._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué harás mañana?

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué?

BENJAMIN: Mañana por la noche, ¿qué harás?

ISABEL _(confundida)_: Hmm, no lo sé. Creo que nada, ¿por qué?

BENJAMIN: Porque saldrás conmigo._ (Isabel se ríe y se __sonroja__)_

ISABEL: ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo querría salir contigo?

BENJAMIN: Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Isabel, estás loca por mí. _(Saca un papel de su bolsillo)_ Okay, hablando en serio, hay una fiesta esta noche, de mis antiguos compañeros de fraternidad. _(Le da el papel)_ Es en la casa de uno de mis compañeros. Vístete semi-formal, y trae a tu amiga Vera.

ISABEL: Espera… ¿cómo sabes-?

BENJAMIN _(la interrumpe)_: Te dije que había investigado un poco sobre ti, Isabel.

_Isabel lee el papel._

ISABEL: ¿No soy un poco pequeña para estas cosas? Creo que la ley aún me prohíbe beber.

BENJAMIN: No es esa clase de fiesta _(sonríe pícaramente)_, tú sólo tienes que venir, ya verás de qué se trata.

ISABEL: Suena riesgoso, Hinchcliff, pero quizás pase un rato.

BENJAMIN: Fantástico._ (Se acerca y la besa en la mejilla)_ Te veré mañana.

_Benjamín camina hacia el edificio, alejándose de Isabel, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Isabel observa nuevamente su atuendo y se ríe. Guarda el papel en su cartera negra, se pone los lentes de sol y __camina en busca de__ Kyle y Tess._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Roswell._

_La cámara muestra las calles de Roswell, con la misma lluvia de hace días, que parece no querer dejar de caer. Entramos a un pequeño edificio con un cartel de neón donde se lee "Gimnasio". Encontramos una habitación mediana, con varias personas vestidas __con ropa de deporte__, algunas están sentadas sobre colchonetas en el piso y otras ya están retirándose, tomando sus bolsos. La habitación tiene una gran puerta, que lleva a una recepción; la pared contraria es toda un gran espejo, con una vara a lo largo. Vemos a Maria, vestida con unas calzas negras y un top gris, atándose el pelo en una cola de caballo. A su lado, Liz, sentada en el banco de madera, se acomoda las sandalias._

MARIA: Aún no me has contado nada de ayer.

LIZ: Estoy confundida, demasiado confundida. Me pasé tres meses en Boston ocupándome en mis cosas, tratando de sacar a Max de mi mente, y pensé que había hecho un excelente trabajo. Y ahora regreso a Roswell y me ha vuelto todo a la cabeza.

MARIA: Yo diría que estás caliente.

_Liz le pega suavemente a Maria en el brazo, un tanto horrorizada por lo que acaba de decir. Maria abre su mochila y saca una botella de agua, de la cual toma un sorbo._

MARIA: Te ayudaría que lo admitieras. _(Se ríe)_

LIZ: Maria, sabes que eso es lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza en este momento. Además, aún no puedo perdonarlo por haberse acostado con Tess, ¿sabes? Yo pensé que- _(se detiene)_. Quizás soy una soñadora, pero yo pensé siempre que nuestra primera vez sería juntos.

MARIA: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que lo hicieron?

_Maria se sienta junto a Liz._

LIZ: Tess me lo dijo, en la fiesta de despedida.

MARIA _(incrédula)_: ¿Y tú le crees?

LIZ: Tengo que hacerlo, Max no lo ha desmentido.

MARIA: ¿Y no has pensado que puede haber una razón para que no lo desmienta? Vamos, Liz, ¡tú siempre eres la racional! Tiene que haber una explicación, quizás él cree que algo pasó en Boston, él sabe sobre Henry. _(La toma de la mano)_ Mira, yo te amo, con _toda _mi alma, pero no tengo que resolver esto por ustedes. Estoy del lado de los dos y lo que más quiero es que sean felices, juntos o separados. Pero creo que es tiempo de que te sientes seriamente a hablar con él, tu relación no puede estar basada en conjeturas. Creo que es tiempo de que le digas que sabes lo de la otra vida y Tess, todo lo que te conté, que Michael me contó.

_Liz se queda callada y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga._

LIZ: Hablando de Michael, ¿has oído algo sobre él?

MARIA _(enojada)_: Sí, seguro, me ha llamado dos veces por día. _(Golpea la pared con su bra__zo) _¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me prometió! Me prometió que me llamaría, que volvería, y no sé nada de él. Ni siquiera ha contactado a Max.

LIZ: ¿Quizás pasó algo?

MARIA: Más vale que le haya pasado algo mortal, porque no hay forma de que le perdone esto.

_Liz se para y toma su mochila._

LIZ: Vamos, hundámonos en un kilo de helado.

_Maria se __ríe__, se levanta del banco, se calza la mochila al hombro y agarra su botella de agua. Las dos caminan hacia la puerta de la habitación y salen. En la calle continúa lloviendo a cántaros._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Living de la casa de Maria._

_Alex está sentado en el piso, frente a la mesa ratona, que est__á__ repleta de papeles y folletos con fotos. Maria se acerca con una bandeja con dos vasos y unos sándwiches y se sienta a su lado, sobre un almohadón. Su gata siamesa se acerca caminando desde la cocina y se sienta sobre las piernas de Alex. Él le entrega un folleto a Maria._

ALEX: ¿Qué piensas de este?

_Maria toma el folleto, lo mira un instante y lo tira sobre la mesa._

MARIA: ¿Me estás bromeando? Nunca entraría a Yale.

ALEX: Aún tienes todo este año para esforzarte.

_Maria lo mira levantando una ceja. Mira la mesa y levanta un folleto, con un poco de asco._

MARIA: Quizás deba ir a St. John's Collage.

ALEX _(quitándole el folleto de la mano)_: Estás loca, estás para algo mucho mejor.

_Maria deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa._

MARIA: Estoy desesperada. Hace meses que estoy decidiendo qué hacer con mi vida. No tengo universidad a la que ir, ¡a este paso nunca voy a salir de Roswell! Trato de ser optimista sobre el asunto pero ya no me sale.

ALEX _(acaricia a la gata de Maria, que ha comenzado a ronronear)_: No es tan malo, yo tampoco sé a dónde voy a ir.

MARIA: Alex, lograste entrar a Brown _y_ a Princeton, ¡las dos de de la _Ivy League_! Y son más antiguas que mi abuela. Con mucha suerte lograré entrar a Westminster College.

ALEX: Quizás Utah no es tan malo como suena...

MARIA: ¡Cómo desearía que esto no fuera tan difícil! _(Hace una pausa)_ No sé qué es lo que más miedo me da, si elegir un lugar dónde estudiar y vivir, o si este es el fin del grupo.

ALEX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MARIA: Tú sabes, "el grupo", nosotros, los checoslovacos.

ALEX: ¿Lo dices porque Michael no te ha llamado?

MARIA: Estoy hablando en serio. _(Toma un sándwich y le da un mordisco)_ Liz está a un paso de volverse a Boston, Kyle está dando vueltas por el país con Tess, Dios sabrá qué atorrantadas estará haciendo Michael, tú te irás a la costa este, Isabel nunca volverá de San Francisco… No hay por qué negar la realidad, nos estamos separando.

ALEX: No creo que sea tan drástrico.

MARIA: ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que Isabel se tomará un avión desde San Francisco cada vez que algo malo pase?

ALEX: Quizás es mejor así, todos separados, es más difícil que nos atrapen.

MARIA: No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir formando parte de esto. _(Le da otro gran mordisco a su sándwich)._

_Se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y aparece Sam, vestida con el uniforme del Crashdown._

SAM: Hola chicos, _(a Maria)_ tu madre me dejó entrar.

_Maria toma un almohadón del sillón que está detrás suyo y se lo alcanza, señalándole el suelo para que se siente. Sam saluda con un rápido beso en los labios a Alex y se sienta a su lado._

SAM: ¿Cómo les está yendo?

MARIA: Esto es una porquería. ¿Cómo lograste abandonar Yale? Aún no lo entiendo, si tuviera todo el dinero que tienes tú me aseguraría un futuro en Georgetown.

SAM _(se ríe pícaramente)_: No es tan fácil como parece, al menos para mí. Además, Yale no es para todos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que la Universidad fuera para mí.

MARIA: ¿Y qué harás cuando Alex se vaya?

SAM _(levantando los hombros)_: No lo sé, _(sonríe)_ ir con él supongo.

_Alex le sonríe mientras le arregla un mechón de pelo. Maria se levanta del piso mirándolos con envidia._

MARIA: Arg, me dan nauseas.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Comenzamos a escuchar: __Modest Mouse, "The world at large"._

_Vemos a Liz sentada junto a la ventana, observando cómo sigue lloviendo sobre la ciudad de Roswell. L__leva__ puesto ya su pijama, que consta de un short rojo y una remera blanca con los bordes de las mangas y el cuello rojos. Sobre sus piernas, tiene abierto su diario, donde leemos las últimas líneas, "mi corazón está aquí", con una pequeña mancha de agua. En su mano derecha, juega frenéticamente con una lapicera, mientras mira a través de la ventana._

_Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Sueños.

_Liz finalmente aprieta la lapicera contra el diario y comienza a escribir._

LIZ (VO): Una vez leí: "Un sueño es sólo un sueño. Una meta es un sueño con un plan y una fecha límite". Por eso nos aferramos a nuestros sueños, esperando, siendo optimistas, creyendo que algún día los alcanzaremos. Pero los sueños son sólo eso, sueños.

_La cámara cambia a la habitación de Maria. La vemos entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Se detiene frente al espejo de su escritorio y se mira unos segundos. Se lleva la mano derecha al cabello y se lo suelta; sus bucles caen delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Maria apaga la lámpara de su escritorio y se sienta, en la oscuridad, observando la lluvia a través de la ventana._

LIZ (VO): Al menos mis sueños son sólo sueños, porque, por ahora, no parece que tengan una fecha límite… ni siquiera tienen un plan.

_La cámara corta a la habitación de Max, que se encuentra acostado en la cama, mirando el Libro del Destino, enfocado en su rostro y el de Tess juntos._

LIZ (VO): ¡Dios, espero estar equivocada! Espero poder encontrar un plan, una forma de salir de esto, de lograr lo que tanto deseo. Porque por ahora, este es un mal día para ser optimista...

_Volvemos a la habitación de Maria, que continúa en la oscuridad. De repente su rostro cambia de tranquilidad a sorpresa. Se levanta lentamente de la silla y se acerca al vidrio. Apoya la frente contra él y trata de distinguir lo que hay del otro lado. A través de la intensa lluvia vemos a alguien parado junto al cercano poste de luz, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Maria abre la ventana y se apoya sobre el marco._

MARIA _(gritando)_: ¡¿Qué diablos haces ahí?!

_La persona no se mueve._

MARIA _(enojada)_: Oh, no, ¡no vas a entrar! No vas a jugar ese juego conmigo otra vez.

_La persona se acerca dos pasos, vemos que es Michael, tiritando bajo la lluvia._

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres?

_Michael no contesta. Maria lo mira unos segundos, terriblemente furiosa._

MARIA: ¡Está bien!

_Maria sale por la ventana. Su pelo y todo su cuerpo se empiezan a mojar. Camina hacia Michael con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

MARIA: Estoy aquí, ahora, ¿qué quieres?

MICHAEL _(sin inmutarse por el enojo de Maria) _: Te extrañé.

MARIA _(sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar)_: ¿Qué? ¿Y me dices esto ahora? Porque tres meses de silencio no fueron suficientes, ¿verdad?

_Los dos se quedan parados en medio de la calle, bajo la lluvia, mirándose. Maria comienza a tiritar por el frío. Michael se acerca un paso más a ella, ahora los separan sólo unos pocos centímetros._

MICHAEL: Maria... _(Hace una pausa que parece una eternidad)_ Cásate conmigo.

_Los ojos y la boca de Maria se abren de la sorpresa._

_La cámara se aleja de ellos lentamente._

_Termina la escena y la pantalla se funde a negro._


	8. El primer golpe es el más fuerte

TÍTULO: _El primer golpe es el más fuerte_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13 con reservas.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Benjamin, Athens, Vera, Paris y Sam.

SPOILERS: Esta historia sucede luego de _Un mal día para ser optimista_.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia transcurre como episodio escrito, al igual que las seis fanfics de la serie _El fin del mundo_, sin embargo, este capítulo forma parte ya de la tercera temporada. Como las demás historias, contiene también canciones, y en esta podrán ver la presentación con todos sus actores.

NOTA 2: Historia revisada y editada en Julio 2018.

_Abrimos con un día soleado y medianamente caluroso. Plano general de una casa de campo de dos pisos, adornada en el porche con guirnaldas blancas de magnolias. A unos pocos metros hay un lago, con un pequeño altar blanco en la orilla, también adornado con magnolias. Está todo preparado para una boda; la gente, vestida bastante ligero pero arreglada, está ya sentada esperando a la novia. La cámara recorre __desde el aire__ la escena. Cambia y enfoca a Isabel, sentada en segunda fila, junto a sus padres y a Max. Ella está con un vestido color rosa pálido y unos zapatos del mismo color. Abre su cartera blanca y saca un pañuelo, que le alcanza a su madre, que está a punto de llorar. Max, sentado junto a su hermana y vestido con un traje beige se ríe silenciosamente._

_La cámara enfoca a Liz, parada junto al atrio, y con un __conjunto __de pollera acampanada y corsé de un amarillo __pastel__. Liz sonríe ampliamente mientras observa al final del pasillo armado entre las dos sillas, esperando a que aparezca la novia._

_Empezamos a escuchar los primeros acordes de: __"Marcha nupcial", Mendelssohn._

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Los sueños algunas veces se hacen realidad.

_Todos los invitados se paran y se dan vuelta, para esperar a la novia. Vemos aparecer a Maria y a Amy DeLuca, ésta última vestida con un traje de novia blanco, strapless, y abierto por debajo de las rodillas. Maria, tomada de su brazo, la acompaña hasta el altar. Amy, además, lleva el pelo recogido en una rodete con una pequeña magnolia como adorno. Ambas llegan llorando y Maria entrega su madre a Jim Valenti, que la esperaba con un traje spezzado blanco, abrazándola fuertemente. Maria, que lleva el mismo vestido que Liz, se coloca junto a ella, esperando a que comience la ceremonia. La cámara enfoca a Michael, que está sentado en primera fila y vestido al igual que Max, mirando atentamente a Maria. Ella lo mira y __ambos sonríen__._

LIZ (VO): Cuando a alguien que conocemos se le cumplen todos sus sueños, eso nos da fe a nosotros… a los que ya perdimos la esperanza de que algún día nos pase.

_La cámara hace otro plano general del lugar, donde todo está arreglado sencillamente pero con estilo. No escuchamos las voces de Amy ni de Jim pero suponemos que están diciendo sus votos. Finalmente se besan y los invitados se levantan de sus asientos aplaudiendo contentos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Presentación de la tercera temporada. __Actores invitados:__ Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Jessica Lucas, William Sadler y Olivia Wilde._

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – La fiesta._

_Música: __Elvis Presley, "Are you lonesome tonight?"_

_Nos encontramos en el patio trasero de la casa que antes habíamos visto. Rodeando una pista circular de madera están las mesas, de 6 personas cada una, decoradas de blanco y con centros de mesas de magnolias, al igual que todo el tema de la boda. A unos pocos metros hay un pequeño escenario, donde una banda toca la música de la fiesta. Casi todas las mesas están vacías y la gente está bailando en la pista._

_Encontramos a Max y Maria bailando en el medio de la pista, él ya sin el saco del traje y ella controlando que su rodete no se suelte._

MAX: Es tan extraño estar en el casamiento del Sheriff.

MARIA: ¿Y yo? ¡Le entregué a mi madre! _(Los dos se ríen)_ ¿Qué puede ser más extraño que eso?

_Max observa, por encima del hombro de Maria, a Liz, sentada en la mesa con Isabel, Kyle y Michael, los tres riéndose._

MARIA _(dándose cuenta)_: Deja de torturarte, Max, en serio. Tú sabes que los amo a ambos, pero esto no puede continuar así, si algo tiene que pasar entre ustedes pasará.

MAX: ¿Liz te ha dicho algo?

MARIA: A eso me refiero cuando te digo "¡deja de torturarte!". _(Max la hace girar)_ Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos y sé que encontraran la forma de estar juntos. Pero no vale la pena forzar las cosas, sólo logran torturarse. Tienen que darse tiempo.

MAX: Seguramente tienes razón.

MARIA: ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!

_Ambos sonríen y Max la hace girar nuevamente. Vemos que Michael se ha acercado a ellos._

MICHAEL _(a Max)_: ¿Me la prestas?

_Max suelta a Maria con una sonrisa y se aleja hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Michael toma a Maria la cintura y la acerca hacia él._

MARIA: Hola, chico del espacio. _(Sonríe__) _¿Celoso?

MICHAEL: ¿De Max? Nunca. Además, tú eres mía. _(Michael esconde su rostro en el pel__o__ de Maria)_

MARIA _(pícara)_: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_La música se detiene y escuchamos al cantante de la banda._

HOMBRE: Por favor, démosle la bienvenida a Amy y Jim, en su primer baile como marido y mujer.

_Michael y Maria se separan, los invitados se dirigen a sus mesas. Jim y Amy salen tomados de la mano de la casa y caminan hacia el centro de la pista mientras los invitados los aplauden. Los dos están vestidos igual que antes, salvo que Amy ya no lleva la cola en su vestido._

_Música: __Elvis Presley, "The wonder of you"._

_Amb__o__s se abrazan, se besan y comienzan a bailar. En la mesa de los chicos, Max y Liz se sonríen mientras Isabel aplaude entusiasmada. En la mesa principal vemos a Kyle y Tess (que está vestida con un vestido muy parecido al de Maria y Liz pero celeste), y, del otro lado, a Michael y Maria, la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre el hombro de su novio. La cámara enfoca la mano derecha de Michael que acaricia la mano izquierda de Maria. __E__n el dedo anular de Maria, notamos un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante._

_Cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – La boda._

_Tess está sola, sentada en la mesa principal, con los codos apoyados sobre la __misma __y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. Observa a los invitados bailando al ritmo de una canción movida pero no parece estar realmente observándolos. En la pista está Max, bailando con su hermana Isabel._

_La cámara enfoca el rostros de Tess y __vamos a flashback:_

_Nos encontramos ahora en la casa de los Valenti, dentro del cuarto de Tess, que antes era el de Kyle. La vemos vestida con unos shorts de jean y una camisa roja a cuadros, parada en el medio de la habitación, con las manos sobre sus caderas. Levanta uno de sus brazos, lo apunta hacia la pared y se queda pensando. Finalmente baja su brazo, camina hacia su cama donde hay dos bolsos grandes llenos de ropa, y abre uno. De adentro saca una pila de fotos que se pone a ver, sentándose en la cama. En las fotos vemos a ella y a Kyle, abrazados sonriendo hacia la cámara, en un día soleado frente al cartel de la entrada al Gran Cañón. También vemos a él junto a Isabel en un bar tomando de una gran piña con un paraguas. En otra foto están los tres frente a un antiguo edificio._

_Escuchamos que suena el timbre. Tess deja las fotos sobre la cama, sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia la puerta. Se detiene a unos pasos antes de la puerta al reconocer a Max del otro lado de la cortina. Respira fuertemente y se le tensan los hombros. Abre la puerta._

TESS: Hola.

MAX: Hola.

_Max se queda mirándola, incómodo, y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tess deja la puerta abierta y se aleja hacia la cocina._

TESS: Puedes entrar.

_Max ingresa a la casa, cierra la puerta y camina lentamente hacia donde está Tess. Ella abre la heladera y saca una Pepsi de adentro._

TESS: ¿Quieres algo de beber?

MAX: No, gracias.

_Ella abre la alacena, saca un vaso, se sirve y comienza a tomar, dándole la espalda todo el tiempo._

MAX: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

TESS _(cortante)_: Bien.

_Max se sienta en la única silla que hay en la cocina y la mira._

MAX: Lo siento, Tess.

_Ella deja el vaso sobre la mesada, se da vuelta y lo mira fijamente._

TESS: ¿Por qué lo sientes?

MAX _(confundido)_: ¿Qué?

TESS _(enojada)_: Digo, ¿lo sientes de verdad? ¿O sólo lo dices para ahorrarte un problema?

_Max no responde._

TESS: Ni siquiera sabes por qué me fui de Roswell, en primera instancia, y ni sabes por qué volví. Vamos, Max, ni siquiera sabes por qué tu hermana no te avisó que iba a ir a visitarla.

MAX: No entiendo por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil.

TESS _(apoyando sus manos sobre la mesada, amenazante)_: ¡Por qué _tú_ lo hiciste difícil! No había necesidad de que me mintieras, que me usaras de esa forma, que me humillaras frente a todos. _(La voz de Tess se comienza a quebrar)_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué necesidad tenías?

MAX: Lo siento. _(Max se levanta)_ No era mi intención. _(Se acerca unos pasos a Tess)_ Las cosas se me fueron de la mano, y sé que eso no es una excusa, pero realmente no sé qué decirte. Todo era demasiado para mí, de repente me vi recordando todas estas cosas contigo y se sentía genial. Pero no estábamos creando nada nuevo, seguíamos basándonos en lo que habíamos sido alguna vez, en lo que creíamos ser... _(Se acerca un poco más)_ Pero no éramos eso, no éramos _ellos._

TESS _(al borde de las lágrimas)_: Confié en ti, Max.

MAX: Lo sé. _(Él la toma en sus brazos y la abraza)_ Debí haber sido claro con lo que me pasaba. Lo siento _(Le acaricia el pelo para calmar su llanto)_.

TESS: Quiero irme a casa, a Antar, sea contigo o sin ti, Max. No sé si estaré enamorada de ti o de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Ya no sé si me interesa averiguarlo. Sólo quiero volver a casa.

_Max no contesta. Apoya su mentón sobre el pelo de Tess y continúa acariciándole __el pelo__._

_Volvemos a la boda, donde Tess sigue observando a Max bailar enérgicamente con Isabel. La cámara cambia a debajo de la mesa, donde vemos las piernas de Tess, cruzadas. Repentinamente su pierna izquierda, que es la que está apoyada sobre el piso, comienza a temblar. Tess, extrañada, separa las piernas, pero la izquierda continúa temblando. Agarra su pierna con ambas manos, tratando de detenerla, pero no pasa nada. En su rostro hay una expresión de intenso terror. Así como empezó, el temblor, termina, y su pierna cae fuertemente. Tess mira a su alrededor, pero no hay nadie cerca que la haya podido ver._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer __– La boda._

_Isabel está parada frente a la mesa de la comida, estilo buffet. En sus manos tiene un plato vacío mientras contempla qué se va a servir. Escuchamos que suena un celular. Isabel deja el plato sobre la mesa, abre su cartera y saca su celular plateado. Lo abre y se lo acerca a la oreja._

ISABEL: Hola.

_Escuchamos la voz del otro lado de la línea, sin embargo, la cámara se mantiene en Isabel._

BENJAMIN _(marcando cada sílaba)_: ¡I-sa-bel! ¿Dónde estás?

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Hinchcliff, ya me preguntaba si me ibas a llamar.

BENJAMIN: ¿Disfrutando la boda?

_Isabel mira detrás suya, hacia los invitados bailando._

ISABEL: No está mal. ¿Dónde estás tú? Te fuiste incluso antes de que yo partiera para Roswell.

_C__ambiamos a Benjamin. Vemos una habitación __muy __amplia, de estilo antiguo con piso, paredes y muebles de madera. En ella hay una cama matrimonial con las sábanas revueltas, un escritorio frente a ella, donde hay una computadora portátil prendida, una biblioteca que cubre la pared completa y dos balcones con las puertas y las persianas abiertas. El balcón detrás del escritorio da hacia una calle; del otro lado vemos la terraza de dos edificios antiguos, repletas de plantas y flores. En el otro balcón, que queda en la pared adyacente, vemos un inmenso parque__; en el mismo observamos un lago, árboles y flores y una edificación grande y antigua__. Benjamin está parado frente a este paisaje, vestido co__n ropa de entre casa._

BENJAMIN: Mi padre me pidió que lo ayudara unos negocios familiares, así que tuve que volar a Londres a última hora.

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Estás en Londres?

BENJAMIN_ (sale al balcón y respira el aire caluroso)_: Sí, estoy observando Kengsinton Palace en este preciso momento.

ISABEL _(entusiasmada)_: ¡Oh, moriría por estar allí!

_Cambiamos a Isabel en Roswell._

BENJAMIN: Prometo que algún día te traeré. _(Isabel sonríe) _Escucha, mi padre quiere invitarte a cenar cuando vuelvas a San Francisco, ¿tienes ganas?

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: Hmm, sí, claro.

BENJAMIN: Genial, seguro amarás nuestra mansión de ocho baños. Oh, y de paso, ¿qué tienes puesto?

_Isabel lanza una carcajada._

ISABEL: Sólo te diré que se ajusta a mi cuerpo en todos los buenos lugares... lo usaré para cenar en tu casa.

BENJAMIN: Eso me gusta

_Cambiamos a Benjamin en __Londres__._

_Sale del balcón, camina hacia el escritorio y se sienta._

BENJAMIN: Tengo que dejarte ahora, Isabel, pero prometo llamarte a tu noche.

ISABEL: Intenta no despertarme

BENJAMIN: Hasta entonces.

_Benjamin deja el celular sobre la mesa y observa la computadora. Suspira y se dispone a escribir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y una pequeña niña, de uno años, entra refregándose los ojos. La niña tiene el pelo rubio, casi oro, que le llega hasta los hombros. Benjamin se separa del escritorio y espera a que la niña llegue hasta él._

BENJAMIN: Buenos días, hermosa.

_La alza y la sienta sobre sus piernas. La niña, aún dormida, recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Benjamin._

NIÑA: ¿Me llevarás al zoológico hoy?

BENJAMIN: Apenas papá termine de contestar unos mails de trabajo.

NIÑA _(bostezando)_: Está bien.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer__ – Baño._

_Tess está parada frente a uno de los dos espejos ovalados que hay en la habitación. A sus espaldas hay dos cubículos, uno con la puerta cerrada y otro con la puerta semiabierta. Tess deja su cartera sobre el mármol y se acerca hacia el espejo. Levanta su mano y la pasa por delante de sus labios, antes sin color, ahora pintados de rosa pálido. Se observa y vuelve a pasar la mano por sus labios que ahora están rojos carmesí. La puerta del cubículo se abre y sale Maria que camina hacia Tess._

MARIA: Eso es tan genial. _(Mira los labios de Tess)_ Creo que te queda mejor el rosa. _(Abre su cartera y saca un rimel)_ Me encantaría tener ese poder.

_Tess sonríe un poco y se cambia el color de los labios de vuelta a rosa pálido._

TESS: ¿Por qué haces esto?

MARIA _(pintándose)_: ¿Hacer qué?

TESS: Ser buena conmigo. No tienes que pretender, Maria, sé que no te agrado.

_Maria deja el rimel sobre el vanitori y se da vuelta para mirar a Tess._

MARIA: No estoy pretendiendo, lo juro.

TESS: ¿Y qué pasó?

MARIA _(suspira resignada)_: Sé que yo debería estar del lado de Liz, y debería odiarte, pero eso no me lleva a ningún lado. En cierto sentido entiendo las cosas que haces. Fuiste criada creyendo muchas cosas que luego no se cumplieron. Estás en un planeta al que no sientes como tu casa… _(hace una pausa)_ Sé cuán difícil es que te rechace la persona que amas. Por eso no te odio. Además, eres parte de la familia de Michael de alguna forma, y él es mi familia ahora. _(Hace una pausa)_ Y supongo que eso nos hace familia también a nosotras dos.

_Tess se queda sorprendida por todo lo que Maria acaba de decir. Apoya su espalda sobre el mármol del vanitori y mira fijamente al suelo._

TESS: No me esperaba eso.

_Maria sonríe._

MARIA: Me gusta pensar que no eres una mala persona.

_Tess y Maria se miran unos segundos. Luego Tess observa el anillo de Maria._

TESS: Felicitaciones.

_Maria asiente sonriendo, guarda el rimel en su cartera y ambas salen del baño._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de Alex._

_Isabel está fuera de la casa de Alex, junto a la ventana de su cuarto. La luz de la habitación está apagada, sin embargo, ella toca tres veces en la ventana. Espera unos segundos y vemos que la ventana se abre y Alex, vestido con una remera gris vieja y todo despeinado, se asoma._

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¡Isabel! ¿Qué haces aquí? _(Se hace a un lado)_ Pasa.

_Isabel entra a la habitación. Alex se aleja y prende una pequeña luz en la mesa de luz, luego se sienta junto a Isabel._

ALEX _(observa a Isabel, que aún tiene puesto el vestido de la boda)_: ¡Te ves hermosa! No puedo creer que me perdí esa boda.

ISABEL: Te extrañé, Alex, un montón.

_Él se acerca y la abraza fuerte._

ALEX: Yo, también.

_Empezamos a escuchar: __Pink, "Who knew"._

ISABEL _(separándose)_: ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrevista en Brown?

ALEX: Fue maravilloso. Aún no puedo creer que me aceptaron allí; aunque aún tendría que esperar a ver cómo le caí al decano.

ISABEL _(le acaricia el brazo)_: Estoy segura de que no vas a tener problemas.

ALEX _(sonríe)_: ¿Cómo va todo en San Francisco?

ISABEL _(Observa la habitación y suspira__, ignora la pregunta)_:Cómo extraño todo eso.

ALEX: Podrías venirte conmigo a Brown.

ISABEL _(lanza una carcajada)_: Sí, seguro... a Sam le encantaría eso.

ALEX: Tú sabes que no hay problema con eso.

ISABEL _(lo mira fijamente)_: ¿De verdad lo dices?

ALEX _(se ríe__)_: No, tienes razón, es ridículo. Aún no me perdona todas esas escapadas secretas contigo. Ya no me cree ninguna de las explicaciones que le doy.

ISABEL: Y no la culpo, si fuera ella tampoco te perdonaría. Es bastante sospechoso _(le sonríe)._

ALEX: No terminaste de contarme sobre ese chico, Benjamin.

_Isabel mira la habitación nuevamente, pensando._

ISABEL: Quiero preguntarte algo, Alex. _(Alex asiente)_ ¿Por qué no funcionamos nosotros?

ALEX _(sin entender)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

ISABEL: Teníamos todo para ser la pareja perfecta; éramos mejores amigos, ambos nos sentíamos atraídos por el otro, sabías mi secreto. _(Lo mira a Alex, los ojos de Isabel parecen estar vidriosos)_ ¿Por qué no pudimos?

_Alex se queda mirándola fijamente._

ALEX: Tú me rechazaste, Iz, ¿no recuerdas? _(Isabel baja la vista, apenada)_ Yo estaba dispuesto a tener una relación contigo, estaba dispuesto a amarte pero tú no me dejaste.

_Isabel se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de tapar sus lágrimas. Alex la toma de los hombros y la abraza. Ella esconde su rostro en el hombro de él._

ALEX: No te estoy retando, no estoy enojada ni nada cercano a eso. Sólo hubiese querido que las cosas terminaran de otra forma, pero así pasó. Nunca dejaré de amarte aunque no estemos juntos; te quiero en mi vida porque me haces bien… sea como sea.

ISABEL: Tú me haces bien también.

ALEX _(le besa la __frente __a Isabel)_: No tienes que ponerte mal por esto. Sé que algún día encontrarás lo que tanto buscas.

ISABEL _(entre sollozos)_: Gracias. Aún así duele. Me duele tanto no poder sentir lo mismo que tú.

ALEX: Lo harás algún día, por otra persona. _(Sonríe__ y le golpea el hombro suavemente)_ ¿Capaz este Benjamin?

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Detesto las bodas.

_Alex se para y trata de peinarse un poco el pelo._

ALEX: Vamos, tengo algunas películas nuevas que podemos ver y olvidar lo que querramos olvidar.

_Isabel toma la mano de Alex y se levanta__ hacia su escritorio._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de Henry._

_Abrimos con el living. Henry está sentado en un sillón marrón frente a la televisión, vestido con una sudadera y unos boxers a cuadros. En su mano derecha sostiene el control remoto y hace zapping por varios canales, aburrido. La puerta hacia la cocina está abierta y la luz del lugar está prendida. Escuchamos ruidos de varias cosas chocando y luego la voz de Athens._

ATHENS _(gritando)_: ¿Dónde está la leche?

HENRY _(fastidiado)_: No hay más.

_Athens sale de la cocina con un vaso vacío en la mano y camina hacia él. Se coloca entre Henry y el televisor._

ATHENS: ¿Cómo que no hay más? ¿Y qué vamos a comer esta noche?

HENRY _(se corre para ver la televisión)_: No sé, cocina algo que no lleve leche.

ATHENS: Estoy cansada de esto. ¡Soy la única que hace cosas en esta casa!

HENRY _(la mira)_: Ayúdame a recordar porque se ve que me olvidé, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que te ibas a quedar? _(Athens no contesta)_ Encima ahora también tengo que soportar a tu hermana aquí. _(Saca unos billetes del bolsillo de su calzoncillo)_ Ten. _(Se los tira)_ Ve a comprar leche.

_Athens lo mira enojada pero no dice nada. Deja el vaso sobre el televisor y camina hacia el hall de entrada. Quita una cartera negra del perchero, toma las llaves de la mesa y sale por la puerta. Henry cambia dos veces más de canal y finalmente se rinde, apagando el televisor. Se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la escalera. La sube rápidamente y llega hacia el primer piso, donde hay cuatro puertas en un pequeño pasillo. Camina hacia la última, que está cerrada, pero algo lo detiene. Se da vuelta y observa la puerta opuesta, a medio abrir; en esa habitación la luz está apagada y no vemos nada. Mira dos segundos, menea la cabeza__y se da vuelta, dispuesto a abrir la puerta frente a él. Se detiene nuevamente y se da vuelta rápido; a través de la puerta contraria vemos una luz blanca potente, que brilla. Henry la mira sorprendido y camina lentamente hacia la luz. Abre la puerta y la luz lo ciega, se tapa los ojos e ingresa. La luz se desvanece y Henry busca el interruptor en la pared. Cuando la lámpara principal se prende vemos una habitación pequeña, con empapelado violeta, con una cama individual, una cómoda y un escritorio. Henry camina hacia la cama, donde hay una valija abierta, y la ropa está desparramada entre las sábanas. La luz potente vuelve a encenderse desde adentro de la valija y Henry se tapa los ojos nuevamente, hasta que deja de brillar. Corre una remera negra de la valija y, debajo, __encuentra __una especie de piedra transparente. La toma con su mano derecha y la lleva más cerca de su rostro, examinándola con asombro. De repente escuchamos el sonido de la puerta, que se cierra con un estruendo, y Henry suelta la piedra del susto, que cae al piso._

PARIS: No deberías estar aquí.

_Henry se da vuelta y observa a la hermana de Athens, junto a la puerta, con sus brazos caídos al costado de su cuerpo, observándolo._

HENRY: Paris… Me asustaste. _(Se agacha y toma la piedra del piso)_ ¿Qué es esto?

PARIS: No puedo decirte, sino tendría que matarte.

_Henry lanza una carcajada, pero se detiene al ver que Paris sigue seria. Ella camina lentamente hacia él y le quita la piedra._

PARIS: Lo siento tanto, Henry.

HENRY _(confundido)_: ¿De qué hablas?

_Paris mira su valija y Henry le sigue la vista. Vemos el libro del destino junto a unos tubos de ensayo, con líquidos de color celeste y el comunicador negro que ya habíamos visto en capítulos anteriores._

HENRY: ¿Qué es todo esto? _(La mira fijamente)_ Tú no eres Paris.

PARIS _(asiente)_: Así es. _(Cierra la valija)_ Pero ya has visto demasiado.

_La cámara corta a un plano general de la casa de Henry. El barrio está tranquilo, sólo una persona camina por la calle paseando a un labrador negro. De repente, una luz blanca aparece en una de las ventanas del primer piso de la casa y escuchamos un grito aterrador. El hombre en la calle mira asustado hacia la ventana y el perro se echa a correr._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Crashdown._

_Música: __New Order, "Temptation"_

_Abrimos con la puerta del Crashdown. Dentro las luces están prendidas pero no hay clientes. Michael, Max, Maria, Liz y Kyle llegan, aún con ropa de la boda, riéndose. Max abre la puerta y espera a que todos entren; Liz es la última en ingresar. Ella se queda dos segundos junto a la puerta y le sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco colorado, y ambos entran. Max se dirige hacia el box del fondo, donde Michael y Kyle están sentados frente a frente. Liz lo observa alejarse y se sienta con Maria, que ocupa una banqueta en la barra._

MARIA: Aún no puedo creer que mi madre se haya casado.

LIZ _(apoya su cabeza sobre sus manos)_: Pero tú también vas a casarte, Maria. _(Toma de los hombros a su amiga)_ ¡Vas a casarte! _(Maria se suelta, poniéndose colorada)_ Eso es lo que no puedo creer.

MARIA _(confundida)_: ¿Por qué?

LIZ: No es para que te ofendas, tu sabes que te quiero, pero… _(piensa)_ Es sólo, increíble. Michael no es así.

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

LIZ: ¡Nada! _(Se da vuelta y observa a los chicos, hablando y riéndose de algún tema)_ No lo sé. _(Vuelve a mirar a su amiga)_ ¿Ya has pensado cuándo va a ser la fecha? _(Maria niega con la cabeza)_ ¿Dónde a vivir? ¿Han pensado en eso?

MARIA: En realidad, no.

LIZ: ¿Cómo van a pagar los gastos? ¿Vas a irte a vivir con Michael? ¿Él va a continuar trabajando de cocinero? _(Mueve los brazos, alterada)_ ¿Acaso han pensado en eso? ¿Y qué pasa si tienen hijos?

_Maria la agarra de las manos y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos._

MARIA: Dime la verdad, Liz, ¿a qué viene todo eso?

LIZ _(soltándose)_: De ningún lado, Maria, son sólo cosas en las que debes pensar. No puedes casarte precipitadamente y luego empezar a pensar en la vida de casados.

MARIA: No lo sé, no he pensado aún en eso, tengo muchísimo tiempo.

LIZ _(volteándose para observar a los chicos nuevamente)_: No te creas.

MARIA: Liz, dime la verdad, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué quieres echar a perder mi momento? Sabes, todo no tiene que ser siempre sobre ti. A veces tienes que dejar de querer ser siempre la protagonista.

LIZ _(dolida)_: ¡Ouch!

MARIA: ¡Es que eso es lo que haces! Das vuelta todo para que seas tú la protagonista. Me duele también a mí decírtelo, pero sabes en el fondo que es así. Estoy cansada de escuchar todo el día que Max hirió tus corazón, pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que tú has hecho? Se necesitan dos en una relación, ¿sabes?. No estoy diciendo que todo sea tu culpa, pero no puedes echársela a los demás todo el tiempo. _(Hace una pausa y mira a su amiga, que la observa sorprendida)_ El mundo no gira a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, amiga.

_Liz frunce los labios y se nota por sus ojos que quiere echarse a llorar, pero se contiene._

MARIA: Por favor, sólo esta vez, deja que este momento sea para mí.

_Liz asiente._

LIZ: Lo siento. _(Su voz se nota un poco quebrada)_ Creo que debo estar un poco celosa. Siempre creí que Max y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y soñaba con nuestra boda y nuestra vida juntos… Y ahora, _(suspira)_ ahora estoy en el mismo lugar en el que empecé, si no es que he retrocedido mil pasos ya. Siempre me dio un poco de celos que Michael no intentara su destino con Isabel, ¿sabes? Pero Max lo hizo, y- _(se detiene)_ Estoy contenta por ti, de verdad lo estoy. Las cosas te están saliendo como siempre quisiste y me alegra muchísimo. _(Sonríe)_ ¡Este es tu momento! No lo debería arruinar, lo siento.

_Maria la abraza fuerte._

MARIA: Tú y yo somos a prueba de fuego, no tienes que disculparte.

_Liz se ríe, se seca una lágrima y abraza a su amiga._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de Henry._

_Athens entra en la casa con una bolsa marrón de papel en los brazos. Deja las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa y cuelga su cartera en el perchero._

ATHENS _(grita)_: ¡Henry, ya volví!

_No hay respuesta y Athens se sorprende. Camina hacia el living, donde el televisor está prendido en la pantalla de lluvia y se escucha el ruido blanco. Mira extrañada la situación, deja la bolsa del mercado sobre la mesa ratona, toma el control remoto del sofá y apaga la televisión._

ATHENS: Henry, ¿estás en casa? ¿Paris?

_Aún no hay respuesta. Camina hacia la escalera, la sube y se queda parada en el pasillo. En el piso superior no hay ninguna luz prendida. Athens mira el lugar con cara de preocupación; hay algo que no está bien allí. Busca el interruptor en la pared y lo aprieta, éste prende un velador en una pequeña mesa._

ATHENS: ¿Hay alguien en casa?

_Vemos la puerta de la habitación de Paris abriéndose y ella sale, cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ella._

PARIS _(agitada)_: ¡Hermanita! Ya volviste.

_Paris apoya el brazo contra el marco de la puerta, impidiendo el paso. Athens se acerca a ella._

ATHENS: ¿Dónde está Henry?

PARIS _(arreglándose el pelo)_: Salió.

ATHENS _(extrañada)_: ¿Salió?

PARIS _(despectivamente)_: Sí, con esa chica, Liz.

ATHENS: Oh, entiendo. _(Nota que el pelo de Paris ahora es completamente negro)_ ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo?

PARIS: ¿Te gusta? Sentía que era hora de un cambio.

ATHENS: Te ves distinta. _(Se acerca aún más a su hermana y la mira fijamente a los ojos)_ ¿Estás usando lentes de contacto? Tus ojos parecen grises.

PARIS _(señalando el velador)_: Debe ser la luz. _(Silenciosamente apoya la mano sobre el picaporte y vemos que aparece una luz. Athens no nota nada)_ ¿Tienes ganas de ir a comer afuera?

ATHENS: ¿No es un poco tarde?

PARIS _(camina hacia la escalera y mira a su hermana)_: Vamos, te invito unos burritos de ese carrito que tanto te gusta. _(Le sonríe)_

_Athens mira la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, se __encoge__ de hombros y sigue a su hermana, escaleras abajo. La cámara se queda en el primer piso de la casa. Por debajo de la puerta de la habitación vemos una luz destellante encenderse y apagarse una vez más._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación._

_Isabel está durmiendo en su vieja habitación. Las cosas aún están puestas como la última vez que la vimos, sin embargo, algunas cosas faltan, como fotos y adornos. Las luces están apagadas y ella está tapada con una sábana azul. En la mesa de luz, el reloj alarma marca las 3:05 AM en luces rojas. Junto al reloj, está el celular plateado de Isabel, que comienza a sonar. Isabel tantea en la mesa, prende el velador, toma el celular y atiende._

ISABEL _(dormida)_: Hola.

BENJAMIN: No puedo creer que ya estés durmiendo.

_Isabel se reincorpora y se sienta en la cama, colocando una almohada en su espalda._

ISABEL: Ja, ja, son las 3 de la mañana.

BENJAMIN: ¿Cómo estuvo la boda?

ISABEL: Hermosa, pero comí demasiado, tendré que internarme una semana en el gimnasio.

BENJAMIN: ¿Para qué? Eres hermosa así como estás.

_Isabel se sonroja y la cámara cambia a Benjamin. Lo vemos en su habitación de __Londres__, sentado junto __al__ el escritorio, mirando a su hija, sentada en la alfombra, jugando con un__as muñecas._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

BENJAMIN: Estoy a punto de morirme del cansancio. Pero ya mañana vuelvo a San Francisco y podré verte.

ISABEL (_bromeando)_: Detente, Hinchcliff, no tienes que adularme tanto, ya sabes que estoy a tus pies desde el momento en que te vi.

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué tienes puesto ahora?

_Cambiamos a Isabel, que se acuesta nuevamente en la cama y se tapa con la sábana._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasa si te digo que nada?

BENJAMIN: Ohhh, Isabel, ¡me vas a matar!

_Isabel se ríe. Termina la escena y cambiamos a:_

_Día – Secundaria Roswell._

_Música: __Ok Go, "Here it goes again"._

_Abrimos con la entrada a la secundaria. Los alumnos van llegando e ingresando, con sus mochilas y carteras al hombro, y todos bastante bronceados del verano. Cambiamos a los pasillos, donde Liz camina lentamente hacia su casillero, vestida con un__a pollera blanca__, unas sandalias negras y una remera del mismo color. Se detiene frente a su locker, deja la mochila en el suelo y suspira. Con una goma de pelo que tenía en la muñeca izquierda se levanta el pelo y se lo acomoda en una cola de caballo no muy arreglada. Su amiga, Maria, __amarillo floreado__, se acerca a ella._

MARIA: No puedo creer que ya tengamos que volver a clases.

LIZ _(vuelve a suspirar)_: Ni me lo digas.

_Maria se acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja y levanta la mochila de Liz del suelo._

MARIA: Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

_Liz la mira fijamente y se queda parada en su lugar._

MARIA: ¿Pasa algo?

LIZ: No, no lo sé. _(Toma su mochila y se la calza)_ Quisiera que el verano fuera más largo, nada más.

_Cambiamos a dentro de un aula. __L__os alumnos están sentados en sus lugares, con las carpetas y cuadernos abiertos, dispuestos a escribir. Junto a la ventana está Maria, jugando con la lapicera, muy poco interesada en lo que pasa en la clase. En la siguiente fila, un asiento más atrás, vemos a Max, con la espalda apoyada sobre el asiento, medio caído, observando fijamente a Liz, que se encuentra dos asientos adelante en la fila de la derecha._

PROFESOR _(caminando entre los bancos)_: Cayo Julio César era miembro de una de las familias más laureadas de Roma que se decían descendientes de la misma Afrodita. Durante su estancia en el Oriente, Julio César consiguió los nombramientos de _edil_, _pontifex maximus_ y _pretor urbano_. Pero hoy no sólo hablaremos de Julio César sino de algo más, de alguien más. _(Camina hacia su escritorio y se apoya sobre él)_ En esta semana nos enfocaremos en la que luego fue su esposa, Cleopatra. _(Toma una hoja del escritorio y se coloca los anteojos que tenía colgados)_ Quiero que se junten en grupos de acuerdo a esta lista para el trabajo.

_La cámara enfoca a Maria, que abre la boca en gesto de sorpresa y reproche._

PROFESOR: Sé que es la primera semana de clases, pero este año será decisivo para todos ustedes. Su futuro depende de este año escolar.

_Vemos a Liz, que apoya la cabeza en sus manos, con un suspiro._

PROFESOR: Aquí tienen. _(Le acerca la hoja al primer alumno de la fila del medio)_ Mañana revisaremos la bibliografía.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Aula._

_Música: __Ok Go, "Here it goes again"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

_Nos encontramos en un aula bastante antigua, con bancos de madera continuos acomodados en forma de anfiteatro. En una de las filas de fondo vemos a Vera, con la cabeza apoyada en la madera del banco trasero, y los ojos cerrados. Dentro del aula aún no hay muchos alumnos. Vemos llegar a Isabel, caminando lentamente. Deja caer su cartera y su carpeta sobre el asiento y se sienta junto a Vera._

ISABEL: Por favor, dime que ya se está por terminar el día.

_Vera mira a Isabel, que apoya la cabeza contra el escritorio._

VERA: Recién son las 9 de la mañana.

ISABEL _(ofuscada)_: Este día va a ser eterno. Me pasé más de doce horas manejando.

VERA _(sonríe)_: ¿Pasaste por el dormitorio?

ISABEL _(levantando la vista)_: Sí, ¿por qué?

VERA _(sorprendida)_: ¿No lo viste? _(Isabel niega con la cabeza)_ Benjamin Hinchcliff mandó una docena de rosas con una invitación a tu nombre. No sabía que lo de ustedes era tan serio.

_Isabel le pega cariñosamente en el brazo y apoya nuevamente la cabeza sobre el escritorio, cerrando los ojos._

ISABEL: No lo es. _(Suspira)_ Necesito dormir…

VERA: No me vas a engañar, Izzy. Hay algo creciendo entre ustedes dos.

ISABEL: ¿Qué puede estar creciendo? Nos decimos cosas a veces pero ambos sabemos que estamos bromeando nada más. No todo tiene que ser sobre sexo, mi querida Vera _(Golpea suavemente su hombro contra el de Vera)._

VERA _(junta las manos)_: ¡Oh, me he olvidado de preguntarte! ¿Cómo te fue en Roswell? ¿Te viste con alguno de tus ex novios?

_Isabel se reincorpora al ver que el profesor ingresa al aula y mira fijamente a Vera._

ISABEL: Como te dije, no todo es sobre sexo.

_El profesor, vestido con pantalón de vestir y camisa, deja su maletín sobre el escritorio._

PROFESOR: Bienvenidos a _Procedimiento Criminal._ Antes de comenzar con la materia me gustaría aclarar un par de temas burocráticos.

_Isabel abre su __cuaderno__, donde anota la fecha en una hoja nueva._

PROFESOR: La asistencia a clases es obligatoria, la presentación de Trabajos de Campo es obligatoria, la participación en clase es obligatoria _(algunos alumnos se ríen)_. Es necesario que tengan todos los textos leídos antes de cada clase.

VERA _(susurrando)_: Oh, Dios, ya veo que voy a sufrir esta materia.

PROFESOR: Las clases prácticas las estarán cursando en los horarios que cada uno ya eligió, y sepan que no me tendrán a mí. _(Sonríe) _Cosa buena para ustedes, ya que seguro que no aprobaría nadie. _(Se acerca al pizarrón y toma una tiza)_ Benjamin Hinchcliff las estará dictando _(anota su nombre en el pizarrón)._

VERA _(a Isabel)_: ¿No será extraño para ustedes que él sea tu profesor?

ISABEL _(codeándola)_: Cállate.

_Isabel mira hacia el frente unos segundos y sonríe._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Liz entra a su habitación, prende las luces, deja la mochila sobre la cama y la abre. Saca un cuaderno, va hacia su escritorio y se sienta. Abre su cuaderno, donde leemos "Cleopatra, ¿traicionera?", y toma una birome del lapicero. Apoya la birome sobre la hoja dispuesta a escribir, pero se detiene. Se queda unos segundos mirando el título, suelta la birome y abre el cajón de su escritorio, de donde saca un sobre a su nombre. Lo abre y se pone a leer la hoja que contenía el sobre. Escuchamos su voz en off a medida que va leyendo._

LIZ (VO): Nos ha llenado de alegría poder acompañarla este último verano ha expandir sus conocimientos en Biología Molecular, y las puertas de la Universidad de Harvard siempre estarán abiertas para usted en cualquier emprendimiento que se disponga cumplir. Sin embargo, lamentamos informarle que no podremos aceptarla como alumna regular el semestre entrante debido a la baja calificación en su examen de nivelación.

_Liz tira la carta sobre el escritorio y se cruza de brazos, mordiéndose el labio para no largarse a llorar. Toma la carta de nuevo y la sostiene frente a sus ojos. Se levanta de la silla y sale a la terraza, aún con la carta en la mano. Camina lentamente hasta la baranda, donde se apoya con ambas manos. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, intentando calmarse. Con sus manos va rompiendo la carta en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. Levanta ambos brazos, contiene la respiración, y suelta los papeles, que __vuelan con __la leve brisa__, alejándose por la calle__. De repente, Liz comienza a gritar de furia. Se toma del pelo con ambas manos y cae al suelo, desconsolada. Se tira del pelo un par de veces, hasta que empieza a calmarse. Intenta controlarse con la respiración y se levanta del suelo, apoyándose sobre la baranda de su terraza. Camina hacia dentro de la habitación, con los brazos caídos, y se sienta al borde de su cama. Tantea sin mirar dentro de su mochila y saca un celular negro. Marca unos números y espera. Escuchamos el tono de llamada y luego la voz de Henry del otro lado de la línea._

HENRY: Henry Farris. En este momento no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje luego de la señal.

_Liz tira el celular sobre la cama y lo mira._

LIZ: Henry, ¿dónde diablos estás?

_La cámara corta a un descampado, donde hay un auto estacionado con el motor y las luces prendidas, y la puerta del baúl abierta. Nos vamos acercando lentamente por el costado del auto hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde se escuchan ruidos de golpes. Vemos la cabeza de Paris asomarse, con el pelo desbaratado, que con mucha fuerza tira de una bolsa de consorcio enorme de color negra. Tira y la bolsa cae al suelo de un golpe. Paris se limpia la frente un poco manchada con el brazo derecho y vemos que empieza a sonar un celular. El sonido viene de adentro de la bolsa, y Paris sonríe maliciosamente. Toma aliento y comienza a tirar nuevamente de la bolsa, arrastrándola cada vez más lejos del auto._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Tarde – Casa de Henry._

_Liz se acerca caminando lentamente por la vereda hacia la casa de Henry. Sube los tres escalones que llevan hacia el porche, se acomoda el flequillo detrás de la oreja y toca el timbre. Pasan dos segundos y la puerta se abre; vemos a Paris asomarse. La vemos pálida, con el pelo algo revuelto, unas ojeras muy notorias bajo los ojos y el cuerpo flaco y huesudo._

LIZ _(sonríe)_: Hola, ¿se encontraría Henry?

_Paris abre completamente la puerta y se apoya sobre el marco, cerrando los brazos sobre su pecho. Liz se asoma un poco para ver y observamos el living, sin ningún mueble, con algunas cajas de mudanza._

PARIS: ¿Liz, cierto?

LIZ _(confundida)_: Hmm… creo que nunca nos hemos visto.

_Paris le extiende la mano._

PARIS: Henry tiene una foto tuya en su mesa de luz. No quiero ni saber lo que hace con ella.

_Paris le sonríe y Liz le estrecha la mano con mucho cuidado._

LIZ: ¿Está Henry?

PARIS: Salió.

_Paris no contesta nada y Liz la mira extrañada._

LIZ: ¿A dónde fue?

PARIS: Se fue a Aspen con Athens. Tú sabes, a esquiar, vacaciones, esas cosas. A intentar reavivar la llama.

LIZ: Eso es extraño, Henry no me dijo que se iba a ir. Y no me ha estado contestando los emails ni el celular en días.

PARIS _(falsa)_: Oh, qué lástima. Bueno, él se fue con Athens, no creo que te hubiese contado que te estaba engañando con otra. ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Quieres tomar algo, Liz Parker?

_Liz se asoma nuevamente y mira el living vacío._

LIZ: No, gracias, estoy bien. Si Henry llega a llamar o aparecer, ¿le dirías que lo estoy buscando?

PARIS: Seguro.

LIZ: Gracias.

_Liz la observa unos segundos y se da vuelta. Paris da un paso hacia Liz y la toma del brazo._

PARIS: Espera.

_Liz la mira fijamente a los ojos, asustada. De repente se aleja de Paris gritando de dolor y se esconde el brazo._

PARIS: ¿Qué pasó?

_Liz la mira con terror y luego se observa el brazo donde tiene una quemadura en forma de la palma de una mano._

PARIS _(tratando de tomarle el brazo)_: ¡Estás herida! No puedo creer que eso haya pasado.

LIZ _(alejándose)_: Tengo que irme. _(Paris aleja su mano del brazo de Liz lentamente)_ No te preocupes, tengo unas cremas en casa para estas cosas, estaré bien.

_Paris vuelve a apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta y sonríe._

PARIS: Espero que tengas un buen día.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Departamento de Michael._

_Los chicos se encuentran en el living. Michael y Maria están __sentados juntos __en el sillón grande, Alex está sentado en el sillón pequeño con la cabeza apoyada sobre __una__ mano, Max y Kyle se encuentran sentados en las banquetas, Liz está parada en el medio, caminando entre uno y otro, y, finalmente, Tess está apoyada en el sillón grande, cerca de Maria._

ALEX: ¿Así que volvió?

LIZ _(a Alex)_: Creo que sí, estoy casi segura. La mujer que estaba frente a mí no era Paris; actuaba extraño, tenía este deseo de que entrara a la casa… _(se señala el cuerpo)_ ¡Y su cuerpo! Su pelo estaba todo enmarañado, como si no se hubiera bañado en días, estaba pálida, con ojeras, y unos brazos tan huesudos.

MICHAEL: ¿Estás segura de que fue ella la que te lastimó?

MAX: Por supuesto que fue ella. _(Se levanta y camina hacia Liz)_ Apenas Paris la tocó, Liz ya estaba quemada.

_Liz se mira el brazo, donde hay una quemadura en forma de mano._

ALEX: Creí que habíamos- _(se corrige)_ que ustedes la habían matado.

MARIA _(a Michael)_: ¿No estaba muerta?

_Michael se rasca la frente, pensando._

MAX: Estábamos seguros de ello. Dejamos a la verdadera Paris con su hermana.

TESS: Quizás es el hombre que trató de atacarme cuando entré a la casa.

MARIA: ¡Sí! Como lo que le pasó a Brody.

LIZ _(mirando a Max)_: Eso podría ser; que está poseída por otro ser y está tratando de terminar lo que empezaron.

_Max camina hacia su banqueta y se sienta. Todos se quedan en silencio, esperando a que diga algo._

LIZ: Necesitamos encontrar Henry, estoy segura de que algo le pasó.

_Max levanta la vista y la mira fijamente. Tess observa la tensión entr__e__ Liz y Max, se para y camina hacia ella._

TESS: Dame, _(le toma el brazo a Liz)_ déjame arreglártelo.

MICHAEL: Creo que debemos tener mucho cuidado. Si Paris está siendo poseída también puede estar poseído Henry.

KYLE: Y su hermana.

MAX: Vamos a dividirnos en grupos. _(A Michael y Maria)_ Quiero que ustedes dos averigüen si Henry realmente está en Aspen. _(Mira a Kyle, a Tess y luego a Alex) _Ustedes tres vayan al Granilith, necesitamos asegurarnos de que no están allí… y rogar que no sepan de su ubicación.

ALEX _(suspira)_: Creí que todo había terminado de una buena vez.

MAX: Liz y yo espiaremos a Paris.

KYLE: ¿Le contaremos a Isabel?

_Max piensa unos segundos._

MAX: Es mejor si por el momento no le contamos nada, la llamaremos cuando realmente sea necesario.

_Alex, Kyle y Tess abandonan el departamento, dejando la puerta abierta para Liz y Max, que salen detrás de ellos. Michael abraza a Maria y le besa la frente._

MICHAEL: Prometo que todo habrá terminado pronto.

_Maria cierra los ojos. Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Anochecer – Afuera de la casa de Henry._

_El jeep de Max está estacionado cerca de la casa de Henry, en la vereda contraria. Dentro, Max está sentado en el asiento del conductor y Liz en el de acompañante. Ambos observan con atención la casa de Henry, donde solo se ve una luz prendida en el piso superior._

MAX: No creo que esté en la casa, hace bastante que no hay movimiento.

LIZ: Yo creo que está dentro, no va a dejar la casa sola, de seguro hay cosas adentro.

MAX _(la mira)_: ¿Cosas como qué? ¿Aliens?

LIZ _(sin mirarlo)_: Quizás.

_Desde la radio del jeep comenzamos a escuchar: __Take That, "Back for good"._

MAX: Wow, ¡qué canción vieja!

_Liz mira la radio y escucha unos segundos._

LIZ: ¿No vamos a hacer eso, cierto?

MAX: ¿Qué cosa?

LIZ: Esa cosa que haces cuando quieres hablar conmigo sobre nosotros. _(Lo mira)_ No sé si podré hacerlo nuevamente. No hoy.

MAX _(confundido)_: ¿Hablar sobre nosotros?

LIZ: Estar juntos. _(Hace una pausa)_ Sé que buscar el paradero de Henry no es lo que más te gusta y que desearías que desaparezca de mi vida. Pero esto ha dejado de ser sobre tú y yo, Max. Esto ha ido más allá; la vida de Henry está en peligro. Y si algo le pasa-

MAX _(deteniéndola)_: Nada va a pasarle.

LIZ: Aún no estamos seguros de eso. Y si algo llega a pasarle a Henry, no creo que me lo pueda perdonar.

MAX: No es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie.

_Liz lo mira fijamente y se muerde el labio._

MAX: Tú crees que es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

_Liz se queda callada. Max desvía la vista hacia la casa de Henry._

LIZ: Sólo espero que aparezca sano y salvo.

_De repente la puerta de entrada se abre y Paris sale de la casa, vestida toda de n__egro y __con una campera negra con capucha. Camina hacia su auto, se sube y se aleja por la calle. Max enciende el motor del jeep y arranca._

MAX: Mejor la seguimos.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Parque._

_Nos encontramos en un parque, con gente descansando y paseando. Vemos a Isabel y a Benjamin caminar lentamente por un sendero, ella __con __un capuchino para llevar en su__ mano__. Ambos se encuentran vestidos c__on ropas ligeras por el calor._

ISABEL: Debía de suponer que algo me estabas escondiendo.

BENJAMIN _(sonríe)_: Te va a encantar tenerme como profesor.

ISABEL: ¿Qué dices? ¡Va a ser terrible!

BENJAMIN _(la golpea suavemente con el hombro)_: No soy tan malo. Además, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El hecho de que te haya visto en malla a los 8 años no va a influir nada en mi nota.

_Isabel lo empuja, riéndose._

ISABEL: Eres malvado.

BENJAMIN: Mi padre me ha dicho que cenaremos con tus padres este fin de semana.

ISABEL: Sí, vendrán a visitarme. Tú sabes, inspeccionar cada milímetro del campus para asegurarse que nadie me va a comer.

BENJAMIN: Esperemos que no se enteren de las fiestas a las que asistes.

ISABEL: No sé por qué insistes en remarcar que me gusta ir de fiesta. Tuve una vida demasiado aburrida en Roswell, sólo quiero sacarle el mayor provecho que pueda a esta experiencia.

BENJAMIN: ¿Por qué fue aburrida?

_Isabel lo mira unos segundos._

ISABEL _(eva__diendo la pregunta)_: Acabo de notarlo pero… me has contado parvadas de tu padre y su trabajo, pero nunca has mencionado a tu madre.

BENJAMIN _(desviando la mirada)_: Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeño. Mi madre se casó con el jardinero y se quedó viviendo en nuestra casa de Florida. Mi padre se casó con su secretaria,Yvonne, 30 años menor, y ahora está de viaje haciendo caridad con el Príncipe de Gales por África.

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: Wow, qué vida de película.

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: Es incluso aún más de película. Mi padre estaba a punto de casarse con otra mujer y la dejó plantada para irse de viaje con Yvonne.

_Isabel lo mira sorprendida y con diversión en el rostro._

BENJAMIN: ¿Encuentras este tipo de cosas en Roswell?

ISABEL: Oh, créeme, puedes encontrar cualquier tipo de cosa en Roswell.

BENJAMIN: Quizás algún día me lleves…

ISABEL _(coqueteando)_: Primero llévame a Londres… y luego quizás hablemos de Roswell.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Departamento de Michael._

_Maria está sentada en el sillón, mirando a Michael, parado en medio del living, hablando por teléfono._

MICHAEL: Está bien, adiós.

_Michael tira el teléfono al piso furioso._

MARIA: ¿Qué pasó?

_Se sienta en el sillón junto a ella y esconde la cara en las manos._

MICHAEL: Nada, no saben nada. Athens y Henry no están en ningún lugar, no han sido vistos por ningún lado.

MARIA: ¿Tú crees que Paris está poseída o que estamos luchando contra un nuevo _adoptaformas_?

MICHAEL: No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué sería peor.

_Empezamos a escuchar: __Snow Patrol, "How to be dead"_

_Maria sube las piernas al sillón y se las abraza por las rodillas. Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos, mirando el vacío._

MARIA: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

MICHAEL: Según Max tenemos que esperar, pero yo creo que debemos salir a buscarlos, llamar a Valenti, no sé. Debemos encontrarlos y salvar a Paris.

MARIA: No hablo de eso.

_Michael la mira confundido._

MARIA: Mi madre no va a estar de viaje para siempre; algún día tendremos que decirle la verdad.

MICHAEL _(sonríe)_: No le tengo miedo a tu madre.

_Ella lo mira a los ojos y parece estar a punto de llorar._

MARIA: ¿Y luego de eso? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Dónde viviremos? Definitivamente no con mi madre y Jim… y Kyle. ¿Viviremos aquí? ¿Dónde pondremos mis cosas? ¿Qué haremos cuando vayamos a la Universidad? ¿Iremos a la Universidad?

_Michael se acerca a ella y la __toma de los hombros __para intentar calmarla._

MARIA _(llorando)_: ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? ¿O hiciste esto sólo para que te perdonase todo el tiempo que anduviste desaparecido?

_Michael la toma del rostro y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos._

MARIA: Michael, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

MICHAEL _(se ríe)_: No tienes que hacer esto, Maria, no voy a quebrarme. La decisión que tomé la hice a conciencia. Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero acompañarte y adorarte a todo momento, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

MARIA: ¿Hijos? _(Sonríe)_ ¿Ya has pensado en eso?

MICHAEL _(se ríe)_: Todo a su tiempo. _(La besa en los labios)_ Saldremos de este lío como hemos salido de todos los anteriores. Y cuando todo haya vuelto a la normalidad tendrás la boda de tus sueños.

_Maria le sonríe, se tira encima de él y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Desierto._

_Vemos un auto desviarse de la ruta hacia el desierto. Dentro está Alex manejando, Kyle de acompañante y Tess sentada en los asientos traseros, __observando __a través de la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Alex detiene el auto luego de unos segundos frente a la roca donde está escondido el Granilith. Los tres salen del vehículo y siguen a Tess, que camina lentamente hacia la entrada. Ella pasa la mano por delante de la piedra, aparece la marca, apoya su mano sobre ella y la puerta se abre. Tess pasa primero y Kyle y Alex la siguen. Dentro vemos los cuatro capullos, rotos._

ALEX _(mirando a su alrededor)_: ¡Wow!

KYLE: Esto es increíble.

_Tess señala un capullo._

TESS: Ese era el mío.

_Alex y Kyle siguen su dedo con la mirada._

ALEX: ¿Allí naciste?

TESS: Si es que se puede decir que realmente _nací_.

KYLE: ¿Esto es el Granilith? ¿Los huevos de donde nacieron?

_Tess lo mira sin poder creer que dijo eso._

TESS _(un poco enojada)_: Vamos.

_Les señala el camino y cruzan hacia la siguiente habitación, donde vemos el Granilith completamente apagado y con el cono rajado. La única luz que ilumina la habitación viene de la sala de los capullos. Tess mira a su alrededor sin poder creer la escena, Kyle y Alex la observan preocupados._

ALEX: Bueno, no están aquí.

TESS _(sin poder creerlo)_: No, no, esto no debería estar pasando.

KYLE: ¿Estás hablando sobre Henry?

_Tess cae en el suelo sentada, con los brazos hacia los costados. Alex y Kyle se acercan inmediatamente a ella._

ALEX: ¿Estás bien?

TESS: El Granilith.

ALEX: ¿Qué pasó con el Granilith?

_Tess mira fijamente a Kyle._

TESS: Está roto. Alguien lo usó y… _(mira la rajadura en el cono)_ se aseguraron de que nadie más lo pudiera volver a usar.

KYLE _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué? ¿Quién lo usó?

_Las piernas de Tess se comienzan a mover frenéticamente. Sus ojos se ponen blancos y los sacudones comienzan a ascender por su cuerpo. Sus brazos comienzan a moverse espasmódicamente y su espalda cae al piso._

ALEX: ¡Tess!

_Todo el cuerpo de Tess se está moviendo sin parar. Kyle la toma de las piernas, intentando detener el movimiento. Alex intenta que Tess lo mire a los ojos, pero sus ojos están completamente fuera de órbita._

ALEX: ¡Tess! ¡Tess, mírame!

KYLE: ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡Alguien ayúdenos!

_Ambos intentan detener las convulsiones de Tess._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Pasillo._

_Estamos en uno de los pasillos del edificio de dormitorios. Vemos a Isabel y a Benjamin hablando al comienzo del pasillo. Las luces del lugar están apagadas salvo por un pequeño velador al fondo._

ISABEL: No creo que te dejen pasar más de aquí.

BENJAMIN: ¿No me concederás el placer de acompañarte hasta tu habitación?

_Isabel recuesta la espalda sobre la pared._

ISABEL: No esta noche.

_Benjamin se acerca lentamente hacia Isabel dispuesto a besarla. Isabel cierra los ojos y abre un poco los labios, dispuesta a devolverle el beso. Cuando Benjamin está a milímetros de su boca, ella la esquiva riéndose._

ISABEL: Lo siento. No creo que esto esté bien.

BENJAMIN: ¿Por qué soy tu profesor y tú eres mi alumna?

ISABEL: No, no es eso. Es sólo que… _(le desabotona lentamente los __dos __primeros botones de la camisa a Benjamin)_ quiero que esta sensación continúe unos días más. Tú sabes, el cortejo, los silencios comprometedores, _(se acerca a los labios de él)_ esa electricidad que me da saber que me vas a besar, _(se aleja)_ pero luego no lo haces.

BENJAMIN _(se sonroja)_: Oh, Isabel, vas a volverme loco.

_Isabel se aleja caminando por el pasillo._

ISABEL: Eso es lo que intento hacer.

_Benjamin se queda dos segundos observando cómo camina y luego se aleja, por el otro extremo del pasillo. Isabel se detiene, da media vuelta, se sonroja y vuelve a girar. Camina hacia el final del corredor, donde está el pequeño velador y dobla a la izquierda. Nos encontramos ahora en un corredor bastante ancho con puertas a ambos lados. Mientras Isabel camina se escuchan los ecos de unos pasos que repentinamente se detienen. Isabel camina dos pasos más y, al darse cuenta que el eco no venía de sus pasos, se da vuelta asustada. La bombilla del velador se rompe haciendo caer el velador al piso._

ISABEL: ¿Benjamin? ¿Eres tú?

_Se escuchan nuevamente unos pasos. Isabel intenta descifrar de dónde vienen pero el sonido la envuelve en todas direcciones._

ISABEL: ¿Quién eres?

_Se escucha un golpe de algo caerse y luego una luz enceguecedora. Isabel grita de terror y se tapa el rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha la mantiene en alto. La luz desaparece inmediatamente e Isabel se abre lentamente los ojos. Del brazo que mantuvo en alto, vemos que sale un__ poder; una__ especie de pared blancuzca, que la envuelve. Isabel retira la mano asustada y el campo de fuerza desaparece. Isabel se mira su mano derecha asustada y luego mira a su alrededor. El velador está perfectamente colocado sobre su mesa __correspondiente__, y con la bombilla prendida. Isabel __observa todo__ a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal pero todo parece estar tranquilo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Ruta._

_Estamos en el jeep de Max, donde está él y Liz, que siguen sigilosamente el auto de Paris, unos metros delante suyo. Liz bosteza y apoya la cabeza sobre el vidrio._

LIZ: Esta mujer ha estado manejando hace horas.

MAX: Creo que sabe que la estamos siguiendo y nos está probando.

LIZ: ¿Crees que está manejando sin parar esperando a que se nos acabe la gasolina y nos pueda atacar?

MAX: Es una teoría.

_Liz observa detenidamente el auto._

LIZ: No lo sé. Quizás está abandonando la ciudad, quién sabe.

MAX: Mira.

_El auto de Paris tiene encendida la luz de giro hacia la derecha. El auto dobla por un camino de tierra y sin señalización. Max aminora la velocidad y se detiene unos metros antes de doblar._

LIZ: ¿A dónde irá este camino?

MAX: Creo que debemos tener muchísimo cuidado, estamos jugando con sus reglas ahora.

_Él apaga las luces del jeep y continúa por la ruta principal, hasta doblar por el camino de tierra._

MAX: Esto nos protegerá un poco.

_Max apoya la mano izquierda sobre el vidrio delantero del jeep, que se oscurece. Liz observa el paisaje a su costado; lentamente van ingresando en un denso bosque._

LIZ: Al menos se está haciendo de día.

MAX: Liz, sabes que no tienes que tener miedo, estás conmigo.

LIZ _(bromeando)_: ¿Te crees bien macho, verdad? (_Max se ríe.)_ Lo siento, por lo que dije antes. No debería haberte tratado así; estoy bastante nerviosa por todo este asunto. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Fue todo una serie de eventos desafortunados.

MAX _(riéndose)_: No te preocupes, nunca te culpé de culparme.

_Empezamos a escuchar: __The Cranberries, "Zombie"._

_Liz se ríe. De repente el auto de Paris __s__e detiene junto a un descampado. Max estaciona cuidadosamente el auto junto a un árbol. Liz se acerca hacia Max para poder observar desde su ventanilla lo que Paris está haciendo y ambos se miran unos segundos, sonrojados. Paris se baja del auto y camina hacia el maletero, que abre. Mete sus manos adentro y vemos que saca una gran bolsa negra con algo pesado adentro, que arrastra hacia el mismo lugar donde había dejado la bolsa la vez anterior. Se sube rápidamente al auto y se aleja a toda velocidad por la carretera._

LIZ: Vamos.

_Liz abre la puerta del jeep y se baja, toma a Max del brazo y lo empuja hacia fuera. Ambos corren rápidamente hacia el descampado. Se detienen frente a un pozo repleto de hojas con varias bolsas negras atadas en las puntas._

MAX: Al parecer no sabía que la seguíamos.

LIZ _(mirando fijamente)_: Sí, ella lo sabía. _(Corre unas hojas y vemos una piedra que irradia luz)_ Sabía que la estábamos siguiendo. _(Levanta la piedra y se alcanza a Max)_ Quería que viéramos lo que está aquí.

MAX: Ayúdame.

_Max levanta una de las bolsas por la punta mientras Liz lo ayuda. Con fuerza logran sacarla del pozo. Max mira intensamente a Liz._

MAX: ¿Quieres mirar?

_Liz niega con la cabeza. Max se agacha junto a la bolsa y le desata el nudo. Abre la bolsa lentamente y observa lo que está de__nt__ro._

MAX _(respira aliviado)_: No es él. Aquí sólo hay ropa y papeles.

_Liz se agacha junto al pozo y toma otra bolsa por la punta. Max se agacha junto a ella y lentamente la sacan y la apoyan a un costado. Liz se sienta en el sue__l__o tomando aire y se dedica a abrir la bolsa._

MAX: ¿No quieres que lo haga yo?

_Liz trata de abrir frenéticamente el nudo __de __la bolsa, el rostro se le ha llenado de lágrimas. Max, a su lado, espera aguantando la respiración._

LIZ: ¡Maldición!

_Toma ambos lados de la bolsa y tira con todas sus fuerzas para abrir la __misma__. Ésta comienza a romperse y vemos asomarse el hombro de una persona. Liz suelta la bolsa y se tapa la boca con las manos,_

LIZ: ¡No!

_Max se acerca y termina de romper la bolsa. La cámara se va alejando lentamente de la escena._

LIZ _(gritando)_: ¡No!

_Liz cae sobre los brazos de Max._

_Cerramos con la placa de "Continuará"._


	9. Me derrumbare

TÍTULO: _Me derrumbaré_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13 con reservas.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, salvo Benjamin, Athens, Henry, Paris y Sam.

SPOILERS: Esta historia sucede luego de _Un mal día para ser optimista_.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia transcurre como episodio escrito, al igual que las seis fanfics de la serie _El fin del mundo_, sin embargo, este capítulo forma parte ya de la tercera temporada. Como las demás historias, contiene también canciones, y en esta podrán ver la presentación con todos sus actores.

NOTA 2: Revisada y editada en Julio 2018.

_Abrimos con la pantalla en negro y el sonido de unas sirenas. Nos encontramos en el bosque donde habíamos visto a Max y a Liz la última vez. El ruido de las sirenas proviene de dos ambulancias detenidas junto a ellos, a metros del pozo. Varios policías se encuentran __cerrando __el perímetro de la zona con cintas amarillas, mientras otros toman fotos y recolectan evidencia. Max y Liz están parados entre las dos ambulancias; ella está con la vista fijada en el horizonte y él observa a los paramédicos retirar el cuerpo de Henry de la bolsa. Max apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Liz._

LIZ _(se mueve un paso al lado__, alejándose de Max)_: No me toques.

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

LIZ (VO): Horas.

_Max retira su mano lentamente y __la coloca__ en el bolsillo de su jean. _

LIZ (VO): Minutos.

_Un policía se acerca a ellos con unos papeles en la mano._

POLICÍA: Maxwell Evans y Elizabeth Parker, ¿verdad?

_Max asiente y Liz se da vuelta. Observa unos segundos el cuerpo de Henry sobre la tierra y desvía la mirada rápidamente hacia el policía._

LIZ (VO): Segundos.

POLICÍA: Necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas.

LIZ: Yo… _(observa a los paramédicos que están colocando a Henry sobre una camilla)_ Yo…

POLICÍA: Un oficial los acompañará a la Estación.

_El policía camina hacia un oficial, que está observando la escena, y habla con él. Liz se aleja unos pasos de Max, observando la escena._

LIZ: No puedo.

LIZ (VO): Es lo único que tenemos.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Isabel._

_Mientras vemos la escena en la parte inferior leemos los títulos de la serie. __Actores invitados: Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Jessica Lucas, Carly Pope, Olivia Wilde._

_Isabel está sentada sobre su cama, observando su mano atentamente. Las luces de la habitación están apagadas y la única iluminación viene de la calle a través de las persianas americanas. La vemos aún vestida con la misma ropa que en el capítulo anterior y con el pelo algo despeinado. Se para lentamente y estira su mano cerrando los ojos. Vemos__c__ó__mo se forma un campo de luz a su alrededor e Isabel abre los ojos, exaltada. Cierra la mano y el campo desaparece. Abre la mano nuevamente y el campo se forma otra vez. Escuchamos el ruido de las llaves en la puerta e Isabel cierra la mano rápidamente y se sienta otra vez en su cama. La puerta se abre, Vera entra y prende la luz principal de la habitación. Isabel cierra los ojos evadiendo la luz._

VERA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

ISABEL: Nada.

VERA _(incrédula)_: ¿Estabas sentada en medio de la oscuridad haciendo nada?

_Vera deja su cartera sobre su cama y se sienta en ella, para sacarse las botas._

ISABEL: Sólo pensaba.

_Vera la mira atentamente._

VERA: ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces como distraída o cansada.

ISABEL _(acostándose en la cama)_: Sí, puede ser. _(Acomoda la almohada debajo de su cabeza y gira el cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Vera). _Despiértame mañana.

_Vera se queda observándola, preocupada._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Departamento de Michael._

_Maria está acostada en el sillón con los ojos entreabiertos, __observando __el teléfono tirado en el piso. Michael está caminando de un lado hacia el otro de la sala, claramente impaciente, rascándose el pelo. Escuchamos que alguien toca a la puerta y Maria se reincorpora lentamente mientras Michael corre a abrir. Alex y Kyle ingresan al departamento con Tess en brazos._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasó?

_Maria se corre del sillón y entre los tres muchachos acuestan a Tess, que __parece inconciente__._

KYLE _(exaltado)_: Comenzó a sacudirse y se cayó al piso. De repente cerró los ojos y no la hemos logrado despertar.

ALEX: Intentamos cualquier cosa pero nada funciona.

_Maria se para junto a Tess, asustada, y lo mira a Michael._

MARIA: ¿Puedes hacer algo?

_Michael mira la escena consternado._

MICHAEL: Yo no tengo ese poder.

MARIA: ¿La vamos a dejar así?

MICHAEL: Debemos llamar a Max, no sé qué hacer.

KYLE _(a Michael)_: ¿Va a morir?

_Todos quedan callados._

MARIA _(camina hacia Kyle y le toma la mano)_: Por supuesto que no va a morir. _(Mira a Tess)_ Llamemos a Max y él vendrá pronto.

_Los tres miran a Michael, que se queda asustado observando a Tess._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Interior de la oficina del Sheriff._

_Las cortinas están cerradas y las luces prendidas. Vemos a Liz sentada en una silla frente al escritorio del Sheriff, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y la mirada en el horizonte. Max está parado a su lado, observándola. De repente la puerta de la oficina se abre e ingresa Jim, ajustándose la camisa. Max se acerca a él y Liz continúa con la mirada perdida._

JIM _(preocupado)_: Max... _(desvía la mirada hacia Liz)_ No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

MAX: Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que cancelar tu luna de miel.

_Jim camina hacia su silla y se sienta._

JIM: No te preocupes, estas cosas vienen primero. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Qué pasó?

_Max mira a Liz, esperando que responda. La habitación está en silencio. De repente Liz __aprieta __sus manos contra el escritorio y comienza a llorar._

LIZ: Esto ya se ha pasado de la raya.

_Jim estira su mano por encima del escritorio y toma la de Liz._

LIZ: Ya se ha pasado demasiado de la raya.

_Max se acerca hacia ella y le coloca la mano en el hombro._

LIZ _(sin mirar a ningún de ellos)_: Quiero a esa perra muerta.

JIM: Liz, tienes que calmarte.

LIZ: No puedo calmarme, Jim. _(Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, con furia)_ Quiero a esa perra muerta.  
MAX: Liz, esto no es tan facil, Paris realmente no es la culpable.

_Liz retira las manos del escritorio y se las lleva al rostro, llorando cada vez más fuerte._

JIM _(a Max)_: Esto va a ser difícil. No hay ninguna pista que nos lleve a Paris directamente, salvo que ustedes confiesen que la vieron soltando la bolsa. Pero aún así, deberían explicar cómo llegaron a ese descampado, y qué estaban buscando. _(La mira a Liz)_ Se empezarían a revelar muchas cosas que no queremos.

LIZ: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto?

MAX: No te hagas esto.

LIZ _(enfurecida)_: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto?

_Jim suspira._

JIM: Dos días.

LIZ: ¡Oh, Dios! _(Se larga a llorar nuevamente) _¡No puede ser!

JIM _(a Max)_: Creo que sería mejor que ambos se fueran a sus casas. Yo prometo mantenerlos al tanto de todo.

_Max se agacha al lado de Liz y le toma la mano._

MAX: Vamos, Liz, debes descansar.

_Liz se deja caer sobre el hombro de Max y lo abraza fuertemente. Él la levanta de la silla de a poco. Jim se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la puerta, abriéndola._

JIM: Los veo mañana.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Parque._

_Nos encontramos en uno de los parques internos de Berkeley. A un costado vemos una antigua iglesia, y hacia el otro un extenso parque con un lago. La noche está tranquila y el cielo despejado y estrellado. Varios alumnos pasan caminando y riéndose. Vemos a Isabel, Benjamín, Vera y un joven más, caminando lentamente. El joven y Vera llevan cada uno una cerveza en la mano._

VERA _(riéndose)_: ¡No puedo creerlo!

BENJAMIN: Te puedo asegurar que eso nunca me pasó a mí.

JOVEN _(bromeando)_: Claro, claro, ¡todos ríanse de mí!

ISABEL _(fríamente)_: Yo no me estoy riendo de ti.

_Vera toma un sorbo de su cerveza y se acerca a Isabel. La toma del brazo y se la lleva hacia un costado, rápidamente._

VERA: Is-a-bel _(marcando cada sílaba)_, tienes que cambiar un poco esa cara.

_Isabel suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo, quitándoselo del rostro._

VERA: ¿Qué te está pasando?

ISABEL: Nada.

VERA: Puedes decir eso ochenta mil veces más y seguiré sin creerte. Izzy, tienes a un hombre hermoso babeándose por ti, _(ambas miran a Benjamin y al joven, sentados en un banco)_ y lo único que haces es apartarlo de ti. Si no quieres estar con Ben, al menos dímelo, así Zach y yo podemos irnos a tener una cita normal.

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Esto era una cita?

_Vera se pone las manos sobre la cintura, desafiante, pero se ríe._

VERA: Una cita doble.

ISABEL: No tenía idea. _(Mira a Benjamin por unos segundos)_ Lo siento, Vera, prometo que de ahora en más me comportaré.

VERA: De acuerdo. _(La toma del brazo y caminan hacia los chicos)_ Y cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios me dirás qué es lo que te pasa.

_Isabel desvía la vista hacia el lago y cierra y abre la mano derecha._

_Cortamos a:_

_Madrugada – Habitación de Liz._

_Liz está durmiendo sobre su cama; aún lleva la misma ropa puesta y su pelo está algo alborotado. Abraza un almohadón fuertemente debajo de su cabeza. A su lado, sentado en el piso, está Max, mirando la pared contraria. Liz abre los ojos lentamente y lo mira._

LIZ _(con la voz quebrada)_: Deberías dormir un poco.

_Max le sonríe._

MAX: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

LIZ: ¿Te acostarías a dormir junto a mi?

_Max la mira sorprendido y no contesta._

LIZ: Te necesito.

_Max asiente con la cabeza y se reincorpora. Liz se corre hacia el otro extremo de la cama para que Max pueda acostarse. Él lentamente se va apoyando sobre la cama. Ella cierra los ojos y lo toma de la mano._

LIZ: Max, ¿crees en el Cielo? _(Hace una pausa)_ Porque si pienso con el lado científico de mi cerebro sé que es imposible, pero, _(suspira)_ a veces quiero creer. A veces necesito creer.

_Max acaricia su mano suavemente._

MAX: Sé que Henry está en un lugar mejor.

_Liz lo mira a los ojos._

LIZ: ¿Estás seguro?

_Max la contempla unos segundos y luego la acerca hacia su pecho, abrazándola._

MAX: Necesito creer.

_Liz apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Max y cierra los ojos. Respira lentamente tratando de controlarse._

LIZ: ¿Amaste a Tess?

MAX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué?

_Liz se abraza más fuerte de Max._

LIZ: ¿Sabes? Henry me dijo que amaba una vez, y yo no fui capaz de responderle. Porque no sentía lo mismo. Él me dijo que me amaba y yo… simplemente no respondí. No podía, estaba enamorada de ti. Por más que lo intenté, no era capaz de olvidarte... creo que nunca seré capaz de olvidarte.

MAX: Liz-

LIZ _(interrumpiéndolo)_: No, Max, necesito hablar de esto.

MAX _(acariciándole el pelo)_: Estás cansada, deberías descansar un poco.

_Liz levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente a los ojos._

LIZ: ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Tess que la amabas? _(Max niega con la cabeza)_ ¿La amaste?

MAX: No en esta vida.

_Liz se muerde el labio y lo mira unos segundos más, luego se recuesta nuevamente sobre él._

LIZ: Yo no amé a Henry, tampoco, y eso es tan injusto. _(Comienza a llorar) _Él me amaba, y yo… _(esconde su rostro en la almohada)_ Nunca te mueras.

_Max se recuesta de modo de estar frente a ella y la toma de la cabeza, quitándole suavemente el pelo del rostro._

MAX: Siempre estuve aquí, Liz Parker, y siempre lo estaré. No me iré a ningún lado.

_Ella le besa la palma de la mano y cierra los ojos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Madrugada – Departamento de Michael._

_Nos encontramos en el living. Tess está todavía recostada sobre el sillón de Michael, cubierta con una manta, durmiendo. A su lado, está Maria, sentada sobre unos almohadones leyendo un libro. Alex está durmiendo sentado en un pequeño sillón opuesto a Tess, y Kyle está tirado sobre una bolsa de dormir en el piso. Tess se mueve lentamente y abre los ojos._

TESS: ¿Qué…?

_Maria deja el libro sobre el suelo._

MARIA _(susurrando)_: ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Tess intenta reincorporarse pero no puede, y se lleva la mano izquierda a la parte trasera de la cabeza, con expresión de dolor._

MARIA: Te debes haber pegado en la cabeza cuando caíste.

TESS _(asustada)_: ¿Qué? _(Observa a Kyle y Alex, dormidos)_ ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Qué pasó con Henry? ¿Lo encontraron?

_Maria asiente lentamente con la cabeza._

MARIA: Está muerto.

_Tess cierra los ojos unos segundos. Se observa el brazo derecho, donde hay un gran incipiente moretón._

TESS: ¿Qué me pasó?

MARIA: Alex y Kyle dijeron que tuviste una especie de… ataque. Empezaste a temblar y sacudirte y caíste al piso, de ahí debes tener los moretones.

TESS: No puede ser...

_Maria se acerca y la toma delicadamente de los brazos._

MARIA: Vamos, un baño te va a hacer bien.

TESS: ¿Kyle y Alex dijeron algo más?

_Maria la mira unos segundos._

MARIA: Cuando llegaron al Granilith… _(se detiene)._

TESS _(asustada)_: ¿Sí?

MARIA: El Granilith ya no sirve... alguien lo ha usado.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de Isabel._

_Nos encontramos en el dormitorio de Isabel en la Universidad. Ella se encuentra sentada en la cama, con el pijama aún puesto y las manos levantadas frente a su rostro. De repente una luz blanca sale de sus manos y golpea contra la pared contraria, sin dejar marcas. Isabel cierra las manos rápidamente, con terror, y las guarda debajo de sus piernas. Escuchamos que alguien toca a la puerta. Ella se levanta, se acomoda el pelo en una cola de caballo y abre la puerta. Del otro lado está Benjamin, con dos cafés para llevar en la mano._

BENJAMIN _(sonriendo)_: Buenos días, te traje capuchino _(levanta uno de los __vasos a la altura de su cabeza__)._

_Isabel deja la puerta abierta y se hace a un lado, para que pueda pasar._

ISABEL: Apareces por todos lados últimamente.

BENJAMIN _(cerrando la puerta)_: ¿Eso fue sarcástico o real?

_Ella apoya su espalda en la pared contigua a la puerta y se lleva los brazos al pecho._

ISABEL: Eso fue demasiado rudo, lo siento. No me estoy sintiendo bien.

_Benjamin se sienta en la cama de Vera, que es l__a única parte __ordenad__a__ en toda la habitación, y mira a su alrededor: ropa, libros y hojas desparramados por todos lados._

BENJAMIN: No te ves bien tampoco.

ISABEL _(resopla)_: Alguien que conocía de Roswell murió ayer. _(Habla sin respirar) _Era el novio de la ex novia de mi hermano, y no es que hablara mucho con él, pero me caía bien, y creo que nadie se merece morir de la forma en la que él murió, no es justo para Liz ni para ninguno de nosotros. Además, enseñaba en mi secundaria, y todos esos pequeñuelos deben estar asustados-

BENJAMIN _(__interrumpiéndola__)_: Detente. _(Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia Isabel)_ ¿Quieres ir a desayunar tranquila y me cuentas sobre esto?

_Isabel levanta la vista y lo mira fijamente unos segundos. Se pasa las manos por el rostro y las deja caer al lado de sus caderas._

ISABEL: ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: ¿Prefieres que sea malo?

ISABEL: No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Nunca pude tener novios, y él único serio que tuve tuvo que ser primero aprobado por mi hermano.

BENJAMIN _(sorprendido)_: ¿Necesitas la aprobación de tu hermano?

ISABEL: Sólo déjame hablar. _(Levanta las manos para interrumpirlo)_ No puedes salir conmigo porque no puedo prometerte que tendremos un noviazgo normal. Hay cosas de mi vida de las cuales no puedo hablar, en las cuales no puedo incluirte. Y sé que al principio esto no te molestará, pero con el tiempo querrás saber más de mi vida, y no puedo dejarte entrar a ella. Al menos, no al cien por ciento.

_Benjamin se queda callado__, pensando._

ISABEL: Ahora te asusté. _(Cierra los ojos, frustrada)_

BENJAMIN _(levantándose)_: ¿Qué quieres que haga, Isabel? _(Se acerca a ella, seriamente)_ En serio, ¿qué es lo que quieres que piense? Un minuto estás aquí conmigo y luego pareces despegar a una galaxia totalmente distinta. ¿Crees que eres la única con secretos? Yo también tengo miedo de abrirme, también tengo cosas en las cuales me encantaría incluirte.

_Se acerca un poco a Isabel y sólo los separan unos centímetros. Ella apoya su frente __sobre __la de él y mira el suelo. Él le acaricia el brazo izquierdo suavemente._

BENJAMIN: No hay compromisos. Si quieres puedes irte. Prometo no guardar rencor. _(Ella sonríe)_ Pero, de verdad, me gustaría que te quedaras.

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: Quiero que te quedes, también.

BENJAMIN _(susurra también_): No es tan difícil. _(Toma el rostro de Isabel y le acaricia las mejillas)_ Tú no puedes prometerme un futuro, y yo no puedo prometerte eso tampoco, pero al menos sabremos que lo hemos intentado.

ISABEL _(sonríe)_: Al menos lo intentamos.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – Habitación de Liz._

_Liz, aún con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, está sentada en el medio de su cama, que no ha sido desecha. Mira fijamente a través de la ventana que da a la terraza, donde hay un pequeño pájaro comiendo alpiste de un plato. De repente la puerta se abre y Maria entra. Liz ni se inmuta y continúa en su mundo, observando al pájaro comer._

MARIA: ¡LIZ!

_Maria corre hacia la cama y se sienta a su lado, abrazándola. Liz le responde el abrazo._

MARIA _(mirando su ropa sucia de tierra)_: ¿Qué haces con esto puesto aún? ¡Necesitas bañarte y quitarte esa ropa!

_Liz la mira fijamente a los ojos, sus propios ojos brillosos de las lágrimas, y luego vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana; el pájaro se ha ido._

LIZ _(cansada)_: Hola, Maria.

MARIA: Vamos, un baño te hará bien.

LIZ _(la mira)_: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en salir de Roswell?

_Maria comienza a quitarle la ropa sucia a su amiga._

MARIA: Un millón de veces. ¿Por?

LIZ: Quiero salir del país.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué?

LIZ: Quiero ir a la playa, quiero ir al Caribe. Necesito vacaciones.

MARIA: Esto lo digo con el riesgo de sonar ñoña, pero… recién empezamos las clases, no podemos ya empacar e irnos a cualquier lado.

_Liz la mira fijamente a los ojos._

LIZ: Estoy hablando en serio. Me quiero ir... con o sin ti.

_Maria se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta del baño. La abre._

MARIA: Te estoy obligando a que tomes un baño, ya apestas.

_Liz se levanta de mala gana de la cama y camina hacia donde está Maria. Se quita la remera y la tira al piso._

LIZ: Estaba pensando en ir a Puerto Rico… o Barbados.

_Maria se sienta en el borde de la bañadera y coloca el tapón._

MARIA: Antes de que sigas delirando con gastar toda tu plata en un viaje al Caribe, hay un favor que necesito pedirte.

_Liz __se quita las últimas prendas de ropa en__ silencio. Maria abre las canillas de la bañadera y regula el agua._

MARIA: Tú sabes que no te pediría esto, menos en un momento así, si no me importase de verdad. Pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, es por Michael y los chicos también.

_Liz asiente con la cabeza y prueba la temperatura del agua con un pie._

MARIA: Y sabes que si pudiéramos acudiríamos a otra persona. Pero no podemos confiar en nadie que no sea del grupo, y mucho menos podemos ir a un hospital.

LIZ: Maria, ¿me dices de una vez de qué se trata, por favor?

_Maria respira hondo._

MARIA: Tess tuvo un ataque, no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó. Pero cuanto más podamos ayudarla, mejor, y tú eres lo más cercano que tenemos a un científico.

LIZ: ¿Qué le pasó?

MARIA: No lo sé… Una especie de ataque epiléptico o algo así.

_Liz se coloca dentro de la bañadera._

LIZ: No te preocupes, ayudaré.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Café Crashdown._

_Es bien temprano por la mañana, no hay mucha gente en el lugar. Maria está reclinada sobre el mostrador que da a la cocina, hablando con Michael._

MICHAEL: ¿Así que dijo que ayudaría?

MARIA _(con tono fastidiado)_: Sí, Michael, ya me lo preguntaste cuatro veces.

MICHAEL: Sólo quería asegurarme.

MARIA: Lo entiendo, porque Tess es parte de tu familia. Pero… _(hace una pausa)_ Estoy siendo amable con ella, pero sólo lo hago por ti.

MICHAEL: Quizás esté muriendo. Quizás así es como morimos.

MARIA: ¡¿Qué?! _(Le pega en el brazo)_ ¡No digas eso! Me asustas.

MICHAEL _(serio)_: ¿Y qué si es verdad? Quizás sean señales de lo que nos va a pasar a todos, eventualmente.

MARIA: Me niego a creer eso. Tess no está muriendo, y tampoco lo está ninguno de ustedes. Final de la discusión.

_Michael pasa el trapo por el mostrador mirando al vacío, pensando._

MARIA: ¿Sabes que Liz quiere irse de viaje al Caribe?

MICHAEL _(despreocupado)_: ¿Y?

MARIA _(se da vuelta y mira al café, donde sólo una pareja grande desayuna unos waffles)_: No quiero que gaste toda su plata en unas "vacaciones". Sólo se siente mal por lo de Henry, y mi labor como su mejor amiga es ayudarla a tomar buenas decisiones.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué hay de malo con conocer el mundo? Ninguno de nosotros ha salido del país en nuestras vidas. Y si eres su mejor amiga, lo mejor que puedes hacer es acompañarla.

MARIA: ¿Crees que debo ir?

MICHAEL: Quizás debamos ir todos…

_Maria lo mira de reojo, extrañada._

MARIA: Creí que odiabas la playa.

MICHAEL: La odio. Pero escuché que en Puerto Rico te puedes casar siendo menor.

_Maria se da vuelta sorprendida._

MARIA: ¿Lo dices en serio?

_Michael se enco__ge__ de hombros y Maria sonríe ampliamente._

MARIA: ¿De verdad, Michael?

_Michael mira su sonrisa radiante._

MICHAEL: Seguro, ¿por qué no?

_Maria se le lanza encima besándolo apasionadamente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Exterior de la casa de Henry._

_Liz y Max están parados en la vereda frente a la casa de Henry. Ambos están vestidos de __luto__; Liz mira fijamente la vivienda, y Max observa a Liz, esperando. Un auto se acerca por la calle y estaciona cerca de ellos. Del carro sale una joven mujer que ayuda a una anciana a salir. Cruzan la calle lentamente, y tocan a la puerta._

LIZ: No lo puedo hacer.

MAX: Estoy aquí contigo, te acompañaré.

LIZ: No puedo mirar a su familia. No podría soportar que me miren.

MAX: No fue tu culpa, y ellos lo saben.

LIZ: Pero no se siente así.

_Max toma la mano de Liz y la aprieta suavemente._

MAX: Estoy aquí contigo.

_Liz respira hondo y se decide a cruzar la calle._

PARIS: No creo que deban hacerlo.

_Max y Liz se dan vuelta rápidamente, asustados. Max se coloca frente a Liz y estira su mano__ derecha__ hacia Paris, que camina lentamente hacia ellos._

MAX: Ni se te ocurra acercarte.

PARIS: No te preocupes, no pienso hacerles nada. _(Mira sus propias manos)_ De hecho, no puedo hacerles nada. Aparentemente, he perdido mis poderes. _(Los mira desafiantes)_ Y estaba esperando que ustedes me dijeran por qué.

LIZ _(con furia)_: Si perdiste tus poderes, ¿qué haces aún en su cuerpo?

PARIS: No lo puedo dejar hasta encontrar uno nuevo. Y eso no puedo hacerlo sin mis poderes.

MAX _(aún sosteniendo su mano frente a ella)_: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

PARIS: Como ya les dije, quiero que me expliquen por qué no tengo mis poderes. Y si son lo suficientemente amables, me gustaría que me ayudasen a dejar este cuerpo, _(se mira)_ está gastándose.

LIZ _(saliendo de detrás de Max y enfrentándola)_: ¿Por qué lo mataste?

PARIS: Estaba tratando de usarlo, pero, como pueden ver, no funcionó. Estoy verdaderamente furiosa, muy, muy furiosa.

MAX: ¿Qué pasa si no te ayudamos?

PARIS: No los culparía si no lo hiciesen. Pero quizás los ayude a saber qué es lo que le pasa a Tess. _(Ambos están sorprendidos)_ Oh, lo sé. Algo malo le está pasando, y es mejor para todos que lo averigüemos cuanto antes.

MAX: ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no nos traicionarás?

LIZ _(furiosa)_: ¡Sólo mátala, Max! Ni lo pienses. ¡Ella es el enemigo!

_Paris estira sus brazos frente a los chicos, con las muñecas pegadas._

PARIS: Me estoy entregando a ustedes. Estoy sola. Solo quiero que esto se resuelva y que desaparezcan de mi vida.

_Liz y Max se miran unos segundos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Crashdown Café._

_Maria está limpiando una mesa con un trapo amarillo. La puerta se abre repentinamente y entra Alex, agitado. Camina rápidamente hacia Maria y la toma del brazo._

ALEX _(respirando dificultosamente)_: Max llamó, tenemos que irnos.

MARIA _(asustada)_: ¿Qué pasó?

ALEX: Luego te explico, busca a Michael, los espero afuera.

_Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta._

MARIA: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Liz se encuentra bien?

_Michael sale de la cocina y se acerca rápidamente hacia Maria._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasó?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Desierto._

_El grupo se encuentra reunido en el mismo lugar que vimos en "Crazy", junto al barranco que da al lago. El __Jetta__ de Maria, el jeep de Max y el auto de Alex están estacionados a unos metros. Dentro del auto de Maria se encuentra Paris, con las muñecas atadas, sentada en el asiento trasero. Ella se encuentra seren__a__, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio, observando el paisaje._

MICHAEL: No confío en ella.

_Maria pasa su brazo por la espalda de Michael y lo abraza._

MARIA: Yo menos.

_Liz mira a Paris con furia._

LIZ _(en__tre dientes)_: No es mi persona favorita tampoco.

TESS _(a Max)_: ¿Qué crees que tenemos que hacer con ella?

KYLE: Yo digo que deberíamos, por esta vez, trabajar con esa mujer. Quizás no dé una idea de qué es lo que le está pasando a Tess.

_Tess baja la vista, apenada._

ALEX: Creo que lo mejor es que actuemos cuanto antes. Si lo que le pasó a Tess está relacionado con esta mujer quizás ustedes también pueden llegar a perder sus poderes. Y luego será más difícil defendernos.

_Max mira a cada uno, pensando._

LIZ _(baja los brazos, resignada)_: No lo sé. _(Camina hacia una gran piedra y se sienta sobre ella)_ No puedo ser objetiva sobre esto.

TESS: No quiero ser egoísta, pero creo que… quizás me pueda ayudar.

_Kyle toma la mano de Tes__s para confortarla.__._

KYLE: ¿Creen que deberíamos llamar a Isabel?

MAX: No. No necesita saber sobre esto. Una vez que todo se haya tranquilizado le contaremos. Mis padres empezarán a sospechar si ella viaja a Roswell todas las semanas sin razón aparente.

ALEX: No creo que sea justo.

MICHAEL: Gente, tenemos que enfocarnos. ¡Esa mujer es una asesina!

MAX: Sí, pero Tess está sufriendo y no tenemos la menor idea de lo que le está pasando. No podemos arriesgarnos.

MARIA _(suspira)_: Podemos darle una oportunidad a esa mujer. No hay nada que podamos perder.

MICHAEL: ¡Podemos perder a alguno de nosotros!

ALEX: ¿Y entonces? Si no hacemos nada probablemente la perdamos a Tess. Terminamos perdiendo de los dos lados.

_Todos miran a Max._

KYLE: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_Max mira a Paris, que sigue tan relajada como antes._

MAX: Nunca la dejamos fuera de nuestra vista. Nos turnaremos para vigilarla, _(mira fijamente a Michael)_ y llegaremos al fondo de esto.

_Michael mira hacia el barranco, ofuscado. Maria lo abraza. Max camina hacia Liz y se sienta a su lado, ella apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Max. El celular de Alex comienza a sonar y se aleja del grupo. Atiende._

ALEX: Hola, Sam.

SAM _(del otro lado de la línea, enojada)_: Me dejaste plantada. Debíamos encontrarnos para almorzar y me dejaste plantada.

ALEX _(suspira)_: Lo siento.

SAM: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? ¿Dónde estás?

_Alex mira a su grupo de amigos y se queda callado._

SAM: ¿Hola, Alex? ¿Dónde diablos estás?

ALEX: Lo siento.

SAM: Otra vez tienes una de tus reuniones, ¿cierto? _(Alex no responde)_ De acuerdo, llámame cuando termines.

_Sam cuelga fuertemente el teléfono. Alex mira su celular y lo apaga._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a comerciales:_

_Noche – Lobby._

_Isabel está parada frente a una gran puerta doble de color marrón. Se encuentra en el pasillo de un edificio antigu__o__; detrás suyo está el ascensor y delante la única puerta. __Se encuentra vestida elegante, con un vestido negro ajustado por encima de las rodillas. __La puerta se abre y un mayordomo la invita a pasar._

MAYORDOMO: Bienvenida.

_El señor la invita a pasar con la mano. Isabel ingresa al departamento y observa sorprendida a su alrededor. Se encuentra en una inmensa recepción decorada al mejor estilo francés antiguo. A su derecha hay una escalera de mármol que la lleva al primer piso y a su izquierda una serie de sillones. El mayordomo le __señala__ los sillones__ para que se siente._

MAYORDOMO: ¿Desea algo?

_Isabel se sienta en el sillón más grande y niega con la cabeza. El mayordomo hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira. Isabel suspira emocionada por todos los muebles y la decoración. Benjamin aparece por una habitación detrás de los sillones, con un libro en la mano. Se acerca a Isabel y le besa la mejilla._

BENJAMIN: Llegaste temprano.

_Isabel se para rápidamente y se acomoda el vestido._

ISABEL _(ruborizándose)_: No puedo creer que tengas esta casa.

_Benjamin deja el libro sobre la mesa ratona frente al sillón._

BENJAMIN: Te dije que te encantaría.

ISABEL _(observa la escalera)_: Es físicamente imposible que un edificio sostenga una escalera así.

_Benjamin se ríe y la toma de la mano._

BENJAMIN: Ven, antes de irnos quiero mostrarte algo.

_Isabel entrelaza los dedos fuertemente con Benjamin y lo sigue. Ambos suben por la gigantesca escalera y, al llegar al primer piso, siguen el pasillo de la derecha. Pasan unas tres puertas y, antes de llegar a la cuarta, Benjamin se detiene y enfrenta a Isabel__, __respirando lentamente.´_

BENJAMIN: Prométeme que no vas a asustarte.

_Isabel se ríe._

ISABEL: Vamos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No sabes las cosas que he visto en mi vida… No suelo asustarme fácilmente.

BENJAMIN: Pero no es un susto de miedo, es… _(hace una pausa)_ Sólo, no lo sé.

ISABEL _(le acaricia el rostro)_: Dijimos que nos quedaríamos, que lo intentaríamos. Y lo intentaré hasta el final.

_Benjamin le sonríe, aún un poco incómodo. Le toma la mano nuevamente a Isabel y caminan hacia la cuarta puerta, ubicada hacia la izquierda. Ambos ingresan. La habitación por dentro está toda pintada y decorada de rosa, con juguetes de niña desparramados por el suelo. En la cama, jugando con tres muñecas, y vestida con un pijama gris claro, está la pequeña __que vimos anteriormente__. Al verlos entrar deja las muñecas sobre la cama y los mira, sonriéndole a su padre. Benjamin se acerca a la cama, se arrodilla a un costado, y toma una mano de la niña._

BENJAMIN: Maggie, hermosa, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

_Él mira a Isabel, que está parada, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, observando sorprendida. Está un poco asustada y sus ojos parecen vidriosos. Benjamin le sonríe._

BENJAMIN: Ella es Isabel.

_La niña estira los brazos hacia su padre, que la alza. Isabel se lleva la mano hacia la boca, se nota que está asustada pero se controla para no salir corriendo. Benjamin se acerca a Isabel con su hija en brazos. La niña le besa las dos mejillas a Isabel._

MAGGIE: _Bon nuit_, Isabel.

_Isabel sonríe y cierra los ojos. Se pasa la mano por el rostro secándose las lágrimas. Benjamin le besa la frente a su hija._

BENJAMIN: ¿Cómo estás, amor?

MAGGIE _(a su padre)_: Se parece a una de mis _Barbies_. _(Mira a Isabel)_ ¿Eres _Barbie_?

_Isabel se ríe tímidamente y niega con la cabeza. Benjamin deja a su hija sobre la cama y le acomoda las sábanas._

BENJAMIN: _C´est tard_, hermosa. _(Le quita las muñecas y las deja sobre un canasto, al pie de la cama)._

MAGGIE: Quiero jugar un poco más.

BENJAMIN: _Demain_.

_Benjamin le quita los mechones de pelo del rostro y le besa la frente. Camina hacia Isabel y la mira fijamente, ella no puede quitar los ojos de l__a__ pequeña. Benjamin apaga la luz de la habitación._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Día – El desierto, en las afueras de la cueva._

_El grupo se encuentra parado frente a la entrada de la cueva que lleva al Granilith. Tess es la que más cercana se encuentra de la entrada. Está con la vista fija en la puerta, respirando forzosamente. Detrás suyo están Max y Michael, cada uno tomando fuertemente un brazo de Paris. Esta última se encuentra tranquila. Los cuatro humanos, Alex, Liz, Kyle y Maria, los observan callados._

MAX _(a Tess)_: No tenemos que hacerlo, si no estás preparada.

TESS: Debo estar preparada.

_Tess respira y apoya su mano sobre la roca. La puerta de la cueva se abre y ella ingresa, seguida de Michael, Max y Paris. Maria lleva la mano al pecho, asustada. Los cuatro humanos se miran. Liz se acerca hacia la puerta de la cueva y asiente con la cabeza a sus amigos._

MARIA: No puedo entrar.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: Pensé que ibas a estar en las buenas y en las malas con Michael.

MARIA: Pero esto sobre Tess, y se merece un poco de privacidad.

LIZ: Esto no es sobre Tess. _(Enojada)_ Esto es sobre Henry.

MARIA: ¿Buscas venganza? _(Liz no contesta)_ No la encontrarás allí adentro.

ALEX: Quizás debamos dejar que ellos se arreglen. Después de todo es un tema alien y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

_Liz los observa entre sorprendida y enojada. Les da la espalda e ingresa a la cueva. Camina por la primer parte, donde están los capullos y entra rápidamente al Granilith. Dentro las luces están completamente apagadas, nada se mueve como antes solía hacerlo. Michael está sentado en el piso junto a Tess, que se encuentra desmayada. Max está sosteniendo a Paris por los brazos._

LIZ: ¿Qué pasó?

MICHAEL: Tuvo otro ataque.

MAX _(a Paris)_: ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?

_Paris mira las paredes y el gran cono del Granilith, emocionada._

PARIS: No puedo creer que esté nuevamente aquí. _(A Michael)_ Enciéndelo, quiero ver cómo brilla.

_Max, Michael y Liz la miran sorprendidos._

PARIS: Vamos, enciéndelo.

MICHAEL: No podemos encenderlo. _(Se aleja de Tess y camina hacia Paris)_ No sabemos cómo.

MAX: Siempre estuvo prendido, desde el momento en que lo descubrimos.

_Paris se libera rápidamente de Max y corre hacia la punta del cono. Apoya su mano sobre el tablero y unos botones se encienden. Los aprieta en secuencia y espera, pero nada pasa. Se da vuelta y los enfrenta, desafiante._

PARIS: ¡¿Qué le hicieron al Granilith?!

_Nadie contesta._

PARIS: ¡Díganme que no fueron tan estúpidos de usarlos!

LIZ: Nadie usó nada.

PARIS: Tú ni siquiera perteneces a aquí, así que cállate.

_Max se para delante de Liz._

MAX: No le hables así.

PARIS: ¿Qué le hicieron al Granilith?

_Michael mira a Tess, que sigue desmayada en el suelo._

MICHAEL: Tess dijo que había sido usado.

_Paris se levanta asustada y mira detenidamente el cono. Observa la rajadura y apoya su mano sobre ella. Cierra los ojos unos instantes y luego se lanza sobre Tess, rabiosa._

PARIS: ¡Desgraciada! _(Michael y Max la toman de los brazos para que no la lastime)_ ¡Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando!

LIZ _(gritando)_: ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate! _(Se lleva las manos al rostro)_ Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dinos qué está pasando. No sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó, sólo queremos curar a Tess y asegurarnos de que no vivas para ver la luz del sol.

_Paris la mira desafiante y sonríe._

PARIS: Tu amiga Tess activó el Granilith para crear un universo alterno.

_Liz mira a Tess con desprecio._

LIZ: Donde nos mató.

PARIS: Oh, así que saben de eso. Se aseguró también de que nadie pudiera usarlo para regresar a cómo estaban las cosas antes. Y ahora, _(mira a Michael y a Max)_ no hay forma de que puedan regresar a casa. A menos que encuentren la nave.

MICHAEL: ¿Sabes dónde está?

PARIS _(burlándolo)_: ¿Crees que si supiera dónde está la nave estaría aquí con ustedes?

MAX: ¿Y qué es lo que le está pasando a Tess? ¿Tiene que ver con el Granilith? ¿Son efectos secundarios?

PARIS _(riéndose)_: El uso del Granilith no tiene efectos secundarios. Era una poderosa máquina que tu amiga aquí destruyó por completo, arruinando el futuro de toda su especie. Y lo que le está pasando se lo merece. _(Levanta los brazos)_ ¿Les molestaría soltarme? _(Max y Michael se miran fijamente unos segundos. Dudan y finalmente la sueltan. Paris mueve los brazos aliviada)_ Lo que le está pasando es estrictamente humano, _(a Max)_ y es algo que no puedes curar.

LIZ: ¿Está enferma? Pensé que ustedes no podían enfermarse.

PARIS: Somos completamente inmunes a todas las enfermedades virósicas, infecciosas, bacterianas, etc., que tienen aquí. Pero no podemos luchar con lo que el cuerpo ya trae.

_Señala a Tess y todos giran sus rostros hacia ella._

PARIS: Su cuerpo está enfermo porque el de su donante debe de haberlo estado.

MAX: ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad?

LIZ _(sin poder quitar la vista de Tess, que parece dormida apaciblemente)_: Debe de ser epilepsia, parece eso, al menos.

MICHAEL: ¿Y qué hacemos con eso?

_Paris los mira seriamente._

PARIS: Los ayudaré a curarla si encuentran la nave por mí. Lo haría yo misma, pero, como pueden ver, he perdido mis poderes. Ustedes encuentran la nave y su amiga estará sana.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Parque._

_Nos encontramos en la entrada de un antiguo edificio dentro de la Universidad de Berkeley. Vemos a Isabel sentada sobre unas escaleras grises, abrazando sus piernas. Desde adentro escuchamos una música que parece Jazz. La puerta principal se abre y Benjamin sale preocupado. Camina rápidamente hacia Isabel._

BENJAMIN: Te estuve buscando.

_Isabel levanta la vista y lo mira pero rápidamente desvía la vista. Se para de las escaleras, __se coloca su cartera en el hombro __y empieza a caminar rápido hacia el parque._

BENJAMIN: Isabel, ¿a dónde vas?

ISABEL _(alza las manos sin darse vuelta)_: Lo siento.

_Benjamin corre hacia ella, la toma de la mano y la obliga a detenerse._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué sucede?

ISABEL _(cortante)_: Quiero irme a casa.

BENJAMIN: Parecía que estabas pasando un buen momento hasta hace un rato.

ISABEL: Lo estaba, tiempo pasado.

BENJAMIN _(resopla, cansado)_: No te entiendo.

ISABEL: Es muy fácil, Benjamin, no debería estar aquí, no debería estar contigo. Tienes una hija… ¡tienes una hija!

BENJAMIN: Sí, tengo una hija.

ISABEL: ¿Dónde está la madre?

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: Te morías por preguntarme eso, ¿cierto? _(Isabel no contesta)_ Su madre está en Francia, es francesa, mi hija nació también en Francia. Maggie suele estar un mes con cada uno de nosotros.

ISABEL: ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Saliste con una chica y la dejaste embarazada?

BENJAMIN: Estamos separados. Aún no conseguimos el divorcio porque estuvimos casados menos de dos años.

_Isabel deja salir una carcajada. Benjamin está a punto de decir algo pero Isabel lo interrumpe._

ISABEL: No, me merezco un momento, aunque sea un solo segundo para asustarme. Porque esto es lo que siempre me pasa; conozco a un chico, un gran chico y en el segundo en que pienso que podría enamorarme de esa persona algo pasa. ¡Alguna porquería pasa! Todo se desvanece y termino tan sola como empecé.

BENJAMIN: Se desvanece porque tú quieres que así sea.

ISABEL: Yo no estoy inventando nada. Además, tú eres mi profesor y yo tu alumna. Podrían expulsarte y quién sabe qué otras cosas si alguna vez nos ven juntos. ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Para qué me trajiste? Esta fiesta es para alumnos a punto de hacer su especialización, yo recién estoy en primer año, no pertenezco a este lugar. Debería estar haciendo una vida normal, la vida normal que vine a buscar. Hay una razón por la que me fui de Roswell… _(mira el pasto)_ no puedo cometer el mismo error.

_Se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de Benjamin._

BENJAMIN: Isabel.

_Ella se da vuelta y lo mira tristemente._

BENJAMIN: Dijimos que lo íbamos a intentar.

ISABEL _(se enco__g__e de hombros)_: Estaba equivocada. No puedo tener "esto", tú y yo.

BENJAMIN: No puedes porque no quieres. Prefieres escapar cuando las cosas se vuelven reales a enfrentar lo que te pasa. Prefieres culpar al mundo y maldecir a todos porque no puedes tener una vida normal, pero en el fondo sabes bien cómo son las cosas.

ISABEL: No sabes nada de mi vida, nunca lo entenderías.

BENJAMIN: Porque nunca me dejarías entenderlo.

ISABEL _(dolida)_: Eso no es verdad.

BENJAMIN: Eres una egoísta, sólo ves lo que te conviene a ti e inventas las excusas para salir limpia de cualquier situación. Juegas conmigo como jugaste con todos los que vinieron antes de mí. ¿Quieres alejarte? Está bien, vete, aléjate, pero ten en claro que no eres ninguna santa.

_Isabel le arroja su cartera con todas sus fuerzas._

ISABEL: Te odio.

BENJAMIN: Adiós, Isabel.

_Benjamin da medio vuelta y se aleja caminando hacia el edificio. Isabel se queda parada en el parque, observando cómo se separan._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Living._

_Jim y Amy se encuentran en un pequeño living sin amueblar. Desparramadas por el piso hay cajas marrones, algunas apiladas, con etiquetas diciendo el contenido. Amy abre una caja y empieza a sacar un juego de sábanas._

JIM _(observando las sábanas)_: Oh, esas son preciosas, ¿dónde las compraste?

AMY: Mi madre las compró en _Ikea_, en uno de sus viajes.

_Escuchamos que se cierra una puerta con fuerza, Jim se da vuelta hacia el sonido._

JIM: Kyle, ¿eres tú?

_Vemos aparecer a Maria, que tímidamente deja su cartera sobre una caja. Amy deja caer la sábana que había tomado dentro de la caja._

AMY _(sorprendida)_; Oh, Maria, _(observa que su hija aprieta fuertemente unas llaves en su mano izquierda)_ estás usando las llaves.

_Maria observa las llaves en su mano y lentamente las deja junto a su cartera._

MARIA: Fue sólo una vez. No las necesito. _(Maria respira y cierra los ojos tomando coraje)_ Necesito hablar contigo.

_Jim mira a Maria y luego a Amy,_

JIM _(incómodo)_: Estaré en la cocina.

_Amy toma fuertemente el brazo de su esposo, mirando fijo a su hija._

AMY: Lo que sea que mi hija tenga para decir, lo puede decir frente a ti.

MARIA _(suspira)_: Creo que ambos ya saben que Michael y yo hemos decidido casarnos. _(Maria observa fijamente a su madre que no cambia el semblante)_ Y también sé que ninguno de los dos apoya nuestra decisión. Bueno... _(hace una pausa)_ he venido a pedirte tu apoyo, mamá. El próximo fin de semana iremos a casarnos a Puerto Rico.

AMY: ¿Cómo lo pagarán?

MARIA: Ambos tenemos plata ahorrada, y no necesitaré de tu consentimiento allí. Lo único que vengo a pedirte es que me acompañes en mi decisión. Porque no puedo casarme si tú estás enojada conmigo.

AMY: Entonces no deberías casarte.

MARIA: Mamá... _(Se le quiebra la voz)_ Por favor, no quiero que peleemos. De verdad necesito que me acompañes, que estés conmigo en este momento.

AMY: No puedo. Lo siento, pero no puedo. No entiendo por qué te niegas tanto a tener una vida normal. ¿Por qué no te mudas con Michael y empiezan desde allí? No quiero que tomes decisiones apresuradas porque la vida no se te termina en dos meses. Tienes años para convivir y crear una relación sólida. Aún tienes que graduarte y estudiar.

MARIA: Tú no has tenido la "vida normal" de la que me hablas.

AMY: ¿Y piensas que con Michael va a ser así? Perdóname, cariño, pero no veo que entre ustedes haya algo sólido. No puedo acompañarte cuando sé que al final tendré que levantar tus pedazos.

MARIA: Tú no sabes lo que Michael y yo tenemos. _(Mira desesperadamente a Jim)_ Por favor.

AMY: No quiero que tengas veinte años y seas una divorciada amarga.

MARIA: Lo que me digas no va a hacer que cambie de opinión.

AMY _(desafiante)_: No me importa.

JIM: Vamos, Amy, las cosas no tienen por qué se así. _(La toma de la mano suavemente pero ella se la quita de un modo brusco)._

AMY: No puedo quedarme parada viendo cómo mi hija destruye su vida. _(A Maria, fijamente)_ Haz lo que quieras con tu vida pero no se te ocurra llamarme cuando necesites dinero.

_Amy les da la espalda y sale caminando rápidamente del living, hacia su habitación. Jim y Maria se quedan en silencio en la sala hasta que escuchan el golpe de la puerta_.

MARIA: Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto.

JIM: Tú sabes que estoy contigo, ¿cierto? _(Maria asiente lentamente)_ Pero tienes que entender a tu madre. Ella se lamenta de no haberte podido dar la niñez perfecta, con un padre presente y vacaciones todos los veranos; y no quiere que a ti te pase lo mismo que a ella.

MARIA: Desearía poder explicarle...

JIM: Sé que tú y Michael serán felices. _(Se acerca a Maria y la toma de los hombros)_ Pero un matrimonio implica mucho más que vivir juntos. No podrás huir ante cualquier mínima pelea o desentendimiento que tengan. El matrimonio significa estar allí para el otro, pase lo que pase, y de verdad lo digo. _(Maria asiente)_ Pase lo que pase, al final del día, siempre deberás volver a casa. Prométeme que siempre volverás a Michael.

MARIA: Gracias. _(Lo abraza fuertemente)_

JIM: Haré lo que pueda por convencer a tu madre para que esté allí contigo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Habitación de Isabel._

_Vemos a Vera sentada en su escritorio, ordenando unos papeles. La puerta se abre e Isabel entra en silencio._

VERA: ¡Buenas noches!

_Isabel camina hasta su cama y tira la cartera sobre ella, ofuscada._

VERA _(preocupada)_: ¿Te encuentras bien? _(Isabel asiente mientras se sienta en su cama y empieza a __quitarse los zapatos__)_ Tienes una cara terrible.

ISABEL _(resopla)_: Gracias.

VERA: Lo digo en serio, tonta, algo te pasa.

ISABEL _(cortante)_: Nada me pasa.

_Vera mira sorprendida a Isabel, que se levanta y camina hacia el baño._

VERA _(bromeando)_: Fue hermoso hablar contigo.

_Isabel se da vuelta y la enfrente, enojada._

ISABEL: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

VERA: No lo sé, recibir más de dos palabras de tu lado. Tú sabes, tener una conversación normal. Eres mi compañera de cuarto, Isabel.

_Isabel la observa, callada._

VERA: Incluso amigas.

ISABEL: No tengo amigas.

VERA: Bueno, yo sí tengo. Y estoy intentando intensamente que nosotras lo seamos, pero no me dejas. Siempre estás con algo y nunca me cuentas qué te pasa. Te la agarras conmigo como si prefirieras vivir sola. Si eso es lo que quieres directamente dímelo, así me ahorro el tiempo y el esfuerzo contigo.

ISABEL: ¿Por qué dices algo tan cruel?

_Vera se para de la silla y la desafía._

VERA: ¿Y el modo en que tú me tratas no es cruel? Fíjate las palabras que usas, Isabel, cómo las usas. No lo sé, hay algo en ti que no está nada bien. _(Toma su bolso del perchero y se lo cuelga al hombro)_ Piénsalo un poco.

_Toma el picaporte de la puerta, la abre y desaparece de la habitación, dejando a Isabel perpleja._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Desierto, salida de la cueva._

_Nos encontramos con el jeep de Max, estacionado en el mismo lugar que antes. Cerca de la entrada a la cueva está Tess, sentada sobre una roca, mirando el piso ofuscada. A su lado está Max, mirándola. Vemos a Liz unos metros más lejos, mirando la escena. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Mirando a Tess no pude evitar alegrarme.

_Max toma la mano de Tess._

MAX: ¿Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo?

TESS _(asiente)_: Ya bastantes problemas les he causado. No perdemos nada con intentar que me cures. _(Suspira)_

LIZ (VO): Por un lado, se merecía que le estuviera pasando esto.

_Max toma el rostro de Tess entre sus manos._

MAX: Tienes que mirarme.

_Tess lo mira a los ojos, con dolor. Max se concentra en __ella._

LIZ (VO): Pero luego… me siento mal. Porque nadie se merece esto. Ni siquiera ella.

_Liz cruza los brazos, esperando._

LIZ (VO): Puede que Tess sólo tenga horas, minutos, segundos de vida. Y se merece que esos momentos sean especiales.

_Vemos que los ojos de Tess se vuelven completamente blancos. Max comienza a transpirar y a respirar más rápidamente. Liz observa aterrada la escena. Tess se suelta de las manos de Max, y cae al piso, sacudiéndose sin control._

MAX _(agitado)_: ¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi!

_Liz corre hacia Tess y le toma firme el rostro._

LIZ: Aguanta.

MAX: Lo vi… pero no pude arreglarlo.

_Liz la toma de los brazos aliviada al ver que los movimientos han cesado._

LIZ: ¿Qué es?

_Max cae a los pies de Tess._

MAX: Es asombroso. Nunca vi tantas neuronas activadas al mismo tiempo.

_Liz observa a Tess, que yace en el suelo, como dormida._

LIZ: Así que es epilepsia… ¿Podrías curarla?

MAX: No lo creo. Creo que nuestra madre estaba diciendo la verdad. No tenemos más remedio que encontrar la nave.

LIZ: O encontrar a su donante.

_Max observa a Liz sorprendido, que le regala una pequeña sonrisa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Tarde – Cancha de Rugby._

_Vemos __dos equipos__ jugando al rugby; gritando y corriendo. Isabel se acerca a lo lejos, observando__ el campo de juego__. Se coloca las manos para tapar el sol que le da directamente en los ojos. Ve a Benjamin, con un anotador en la mano y corre rápidamente hacia él._

BENJAMIN _(grita)_: ¡Vamos, Hastings, corre!

_Isabel se para a su lado y observa al jugador con el número 9 en la camiseta, que empieza a correr con la pelota en manos._

ISABEL _(sonríe)_: ¿Es buen jugador?

_Benjamin mira a Isabel de reojo._

BENJAMIN: Uno de los mejores de este año.

ISABEL: ¿Juegas?

BENJAMIN: No tanto como quisiera.

ISABEL _(lo enfrenta)_: Entonces, no te vi en clase hoy.

BENJAMIN _(aún sin mirarla al rostro)_: No fui.

ISABEL: Estaba esperando que podamos hablar.

BENJAMIN _(indiferente)_: ¿Para qué? _(La mira dos segundos con una mirada helada y vuelve a __observar __el campo de juego)_ No estaré dándote más clases, Evans.

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Por qué?

BENJAMIN: No es lo correcto. No puedo ser tu profesor, tú misma lo dijiste.

ISABEL: Yo sólo-

BENJAMIN _(interrumpiéndola)_: No te preocupes. _(Comienza a alejarse hacia el centro de la cancha)_ Adiós, Evans.

_Isabel observa a Benjamin alejarse de ella._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Porche de la casa de Alex._

_Alex y Sam están sentados sobre la barandilla, enfrentados. Sam juega con un mechón de su pelo mientras mira el suelo fijamente. Alex observa absorto las estrellas._

SAM: ¿Piensas decirme algo?

ALEX: No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar.

SAM _(suspira)_: No se trata de lo que yo quiera escuchar, sino de lo que tú tengas que decirme a mí.

_Alex la mira unos segundos y piensa._

ALEX: No tengo nada para decirte.

SAM _(lastimada)_: ¿Así que esto es todo?

ALEX _(vuelve a mirar las estrellas)_: Así parece.

_Sam comienza a llorar silenciosamente y Alex no hace nada para confortarla._

SAM _(susurrando)_: No pensé que terminaríamos así.

ALEX: Yo tampoco.

SAM: Siempre lo supe, pero quería arriesgarme igualmente. En el fondo esperaba tanto que estuviera equivocada.

_Alex la mira y se acerca. Intenta tomarla de la mano y ella lo rechaza._

SAM: Sigues enamorada de ella.

ALEX: Yo… _(hace una pausa)_ Lo siento, de verdad.

SAM: No es suficiente. _(Levanta la vista y mira fijamente a Alex, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)_ Nunca será suficiente.

ALEX: No hice nada, Sam. No fui un mal novio, me preocupé por ti, te quise, siempre estuve allí.

SAM _(niega con la cabeza)_: Siempre estuviste allí para ella. Para ella, tus amigos y tus problemas. Y nunca quisiste incluirme, no sé por qué.

ALEX: Me duele que no pueda explicarte.

SAM: Créeme que me duele más a mí.

_Sam se levanta de la barandilla y mira a Alex unos segundos, mientras sigue llorando. Camina hacia los escalones y los baja. Lo observa una última vez y se aleja caminando rápidamente por la vereda. Alex la sigue con la vista hasta que ella llega a la esquina. Escuchamos que empieza a sonar un celular. Alex saca su teléfono del bolsillo y lo mira. La cámara enfoca la pantalla que dice "Llamada: Isabel", con una foto de ella. Alex resopla y atiende._

ALEX: ¡Hey, Is!

_Cambiamos a la habitación de Isabel en San Francisco. Ella se encuentra sentada en el piso, apoyando la espalda contra su cama. Con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, llora._

ISABEL: Alex… te necesito.

_La cámara alterna entre uno y otro._

ALEX _(preocupado)_: ¿Qué pasó?

ISABEL: Quiero irme a casa.

ALEX: Espera, dime qué pasó.

ISABEL: No lo sé. _(Se limpia el rostro y sigue llorando)_ Todos me odian. No tengo ningún amigo, extraño mi casa, extraño a mis padres. Te extraño.

_Alex sonríe._

ALEX: Yo también te extraño.

_Isabel sonríe y espera unos segundos para calmarse antes de seguir hablando._

ISABEL: Lo siento, ¡estoy comportándome como un bebé! No debería estar llorándote así por el teléfono. _(Se estira para tomar el pequeño reloj que está sobre su mesa de luz)_ Ni siquiera sé qué hora es en Roswell.

ALEX: No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada importante. Además, sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti.

ISABEL: Se siente tan bien escuchar una voz conocida. Todo aquí es tan diferente. La gente es tan distinta.

ALEX: No puedes rendirte ya. Yo sé que te mereces estudiar en Berkeley, y que le sacarás el mayor provecho a la situación.

ISABEL: ¿Pero cómo puedo disfrutar esto si no estás aquí conmigo?

ALEX: Is… _(suspira y cierra los ojos)_ No me lo preguntes dos veces.

ISABEL: ¿Vienes por mí? _(Se muerde el labio)_ ¿Por favor?

_Alex mira las estrellas, pensando._

ALEX: Yo… no puedo. Lo siento.

_Isabel se queda callada._

ALEX: No puedes pedirme este tipo de cosas, porque sabes que iré corriendo a buscarte.

ISABEL: ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

ALEX: Que aún no he dejado de pensar en ti en _ese _modo.

ISABEL _(sobrecogida)_: Eres mi amigo.

ALEX: Lo estoy intentando. Pero incluso a kilómetros de distancia, no puedo lograrlo.

_Isabel se levanta del suelo y se lleva la mano al rostro._

ISABEL: Perdón. Perdón. Soy tan estúpida. _(Respira hondo)_ Ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo estás tú. Entonces, ¿cómo estás?

_Alex se queda callado unos segundos__._

ALEX: Hmm, estoy bien.

ISABEL: ¿Y los otros?

ALEX _(mintiendo)_: Muy bien. Todo está muy bien.

ISABEL _(respira aliviada)_: Bien. Lo siento por lo de antes, olvídate de que pasó. Y, por favor, no le digas a Max acerca de mi llamada… tú sabes, no le digas nada.

ALEX: No te preocupes.

ISABEL: Gracias. Adiós, Alex.

_Isabel tira su celular sobre la cama y se quita el pelo del rostro. Cambiamos por última vez a Alex, que observa su celular ofendido y entra a su casa. La puerta de la habitación de Isabel se abre. Vera entra y deja su mochila en el perchero. Mira a Isabel, que tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado, y toma su mochila._

VERA: Lo siento, puedo irme si quieres.

_Isabel la mira extrañada. Vera abre la puerta y está a punto de salir._

ISABEL: Cuando tenía 6 años, mis padres me encontraron a mí y a mi hermano en el desierto.

_Vera suelta la mano del picaporte._

ISABEL: No sabíamos de dónde veníamos ni cómo habíamos llegado a allí. Tampoco sabíamos hablar ningún idioma.

_Vera cierra la puerta y se da vuelta para mirarla._

ISABEL: Aprendimos a hablar inglés en menos de una semana. Y ese año ya estábamos empezando a ir a la escuela. Mi hermano y yo no sabíamos nada de nuestro pasado; lo único que sabíamos era que éramos diferentes. No éramos como los otros niños a nuestro alrededor. Nunca tuvimos amigos, estábamos solos en el mundo. Y mientras crecíamos tampoco intentamos acercarnos a la gente porque sabíamos que no nos entenderían, que nos mirarían como monstruos. Además, en el fondo, siempre creímos que no estaríamos mucho tiempo aquí, que regresaríamos a donde pertenecíamos, con nuestra verdadera familia.

_Isabel toma un respiro, Vera la sigue observando atónita._

ISABEL: Y luego, ¿qué pasa? Mi madre biológica resulta ser… nada menos que una asesina. _(Hace una pausa)_ Nunca dejé que nadie se acercara mucho a mí, porque sabía que mi mundo podía lastimarlos. Perdóname si te lastimé, Vera, nunca fue mi intención. Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí y desearía contarte… Espero contártelas.

_Vera intenta decir algo pero no puede hablar de la sorpresa. Se acerca a Isabel y la abraza fuertemente. Ambas sonríen e Isabel deja escapar unas lágrimas más._

VERA: Perdóname si fui muy dura contigo, Isabel. Y yo te perdono. _(Se separa de ella y le seca las lágrimas del rostro)_ No entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que me dijiste, _(ambas ríen)_ pero estoy aquí para ti, cuando sea que me necesites.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Cementerio._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Mike Vogel, "I will crumble"_

_Liz se encuentra acostada sobre el césped, con la mejilla derecha apoyada en el suelo, observando una pequeña margarita. A unos centímetros de su cabeza hay una plata dorada, con unas letras gra__b__adas. Escuchamos su voz en off._

LIZ (VO): Te merecías años de vida, y yo te quité todo eso. No sé cómo alguna vez podrás perdonarme, yo sé que nunca me podré perdonar a mí misma por lo que pasó. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas de distinto modo ahora; estoy intentando ser buena con Tess, estoy intentando darle una nueva oportunidad a Max.

_Liz levanta el rostro del suelo y mira la placa._

LIZ (VO): Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que me cambiaste la vida. Pero sí me ayudaste; en tantos modos que aún no entiendo cómo nunca me enamoré de ti. Cómo una persona tan gentil como tú nunca consiguió lo que se merecía.

_Se arrodilla lentamente junto a la placa._

LIZ (VO): Te extrañaré, Henry, te extrañaré horrores. Ni siquiera te das cuenta…

_Se mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho del saco y saca una hoja doblada en cuatro, que apoya sobre la placa._

LIZ (VO): Ojalá tuviera un momento más para abrazarte. Un momento para escuchar tu voz. Para poder decirte _adiós_.

_Liz comienza a llorar y sus lágrimas mojan la carta. Se levant__a__ repentinamente y comienza a correr, alejándose cada vez más rápido. En su rostro notamos el dolor._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Isabel._

_Música: __Mike Vogel, "I will crumble"__, continuación de la escena anterior._

_Todas las luces de la habitación están apagadas salvo la del escritorio. Isabel se encuentra sentada frente a él, con la espalda encorvada sobre una parva de hojas y libros, escribiendo rápidamente. Se encuentra sola en la habitación, vestida con un conjunto de gimnasia de un par de shorts y una musculosa de color gris y rosa. Alguien toca a la puerta, Isabel mira atónita su reloj, que marca las 4 de la mañana. Se levanta y abre la puerta. Vemos a Benjamin, parado del otro lado._

ISABEL _(susurra)_: Hey…

_Benjamin le regala una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se apoya sobre la puerta y la corre para que él pase. Benjamin entra a la habitación y mira a su alrededor, tratando de escapar de los ojos de Isabel. Ella cierra la puerta lentamente._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Él mira el suelo. Como él no habla, Isabel se acerca y lo toma de las manos. Acaricia sus dedos con los de él._

ISABEL: Lamento todo lo que dije.

_Benjamin quita sus manos rápidamente y se las lleva a la cabeza. Cierra los ojos con fuerza._

BENJAMIN _(enojado)_: No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Duele demasiado. _(Isabel se retrae. La mira fijamente a los ojos)_ Me has robado el corazón, Isabel, y no sé qué hacer. Intenté olvidarme pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tengo una, _(busca la palabra)_ necesidad de verte todos los días. No puedo irme a dormir a la noche sin hablar contigo. No sé qué es lo que me has hecho, pero quiero regresar a cómo era antes. Quiero poder caminar por la Universidad sin esperar encontrarte a cada momento, quiero poder pararme frente a ti y no morirme por besarte. Quiero volver a ser libre. _(Suspira)_ Por favor, ayúdame, Isabel. Ayúdame a desenamorarme de ti.

_Isabel abre la boca en asombro. Camina hacia atrás, alejándose, y termina chocando contra la pared._

BENJAMIN: Sólo di algo.

_Isabel se ilumina._

ISABEL: Estoy enamorada, Benjamin. _(Se ríe__)_ Estoy enamorada de tí.

_Él se acerca a Isabel y toma su rostro entre sus manos. Le acaricia las mejillas suavemente y apoya su frente contra la de ella._

ISABEL: No me alejaré. Lo prometo.

_Lo abraza por la cintura y lo acerca a ella. Cierra los ojos y roza sus labios con los de él.__Benjamin cierra la distancia entre ellos y apoya sus labios en los de Isabel. Ella deja escapar un suspiro de placer y aprieta firmemente el saco de él, acercándolo más a su cuerpo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Primer plano del rostro de Liz._

_Música: __Mike Vogel, "I will crumble"__, continuación de la escena anterior._

_Vemos sus ojos y su boca, que muestra una sonrisa de felicidad de par en par. Escuchamos su voz en off._

LIZ (VO): Horas. Minutos. Segundos. Es lo único que tenemos.

_La cámara se va alejando de su rostro y empezamos a ver que está vestida con un vestido __verde pastel__, y en sus manos sostiene un pequeño ramo de flores._

LIZ (VO): La vida se merece ser vivida del mejor modo posible.

_Liz grita de emoción y comienza a aplaudir. La cámara sigue alejándose. Descubrimos que estamos en una playa, a la orilla del mar. Vemos a Maria y Michael tomados de la mano, ella vestida con un sencillo vestido corto blanco, y él acompañándola con un traje __gris__. Junto a Michael está Max, que aplaude al unísono con Liz. Frente a la pareja hay un ministro, descalzo como el resto de los chicos, que los observa. Maria y Michael se mira sonriendo y se besan apasionadamente._

LIZ (VO): Y ellos se merecen lo mejor de esta vida.

_Liz y Max se miran de reojo y se sonríen._

LIZ (VO): Todos nos merecemos lo mejor.

_La cámara se aleja lentamente de la escena, revelando el resto de la playa, donde sólo están ellos cinco. Escuchamos los últimos acordes de la canción y la pantalla se funde a negro._


	10. Navidad Estrellada

TÍTULO: _Navidad Estrellada_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: NC-17, ¡cuidado! Jajaja.

DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores, salvo Benjamin, Henry, Paris, Sam, Arianna y Vera.

SPOILERS: Esta historia sigue luego de _Me derrumbaré._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia transcurre como episodio escrito, al igual que las seis fanfics de la serie El fin del mundo, sin embargo, este capítulo forma parte ya de la tercera temporada. Como las demás historias, contiene también canciones.

NOTA 2: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Abrimos con:_

_Pantalla en negro. En el extremo inferior leemos, que grandes letras blancas; "5 días, 4 horas para el impacto". Cambiamos a:_

_Día, plano general de la ciudad de Roswell_

_Música: __Jingle Bell Rock._

_Las personas se encuentran bastante abrigadas; el frío ya ha llegado. Vamos alternando entre distintos lugares comunes de la ciudad; la plaza central, donde los niños pasean junto a sus familias, el centro comercial, repleto de __decoraciones __de Navidad y personas con bolsas de regalos. Llegamos al departamento de Michael, donde Maria se encuentra recién levantada, vestida sólo con una camisa grande, que parece de su esposo. En sus manos tiene una fila de luces de colores, que intenta desenredar sin suerte. Michael abre la puerta del departamento e ingresa rápidamente, frotándose las manos del frío._

MARIA _(emocionada)_: ¡Volviste!

_Corre hacia él con las luces en la mano y lo besa rápidamente._

MARIA: Tienes que ayudarme con esto.

_Michael la mira fastidiado y guarda un cartón de leche, que llevaba en una bolsa, en la heladera._

MARIA: ¿Compraste uno solo?

MICHAEL: Me dijiste que comprara leche, _(se quita el gorro de la cabeza y se sienta en una banqueta)_ nunca me dijiste cuántos cartones.

_Maria lo mira seriamente unos segundos y sacude la cabeza. Le entrega el manojo de luces._

MARIA: Desenrédalas.

_Michael la mira ofuscado. Ella se apoya sobre la mesada._

MARIA _(sonríe)_: Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una fiesta de Navidad este año. _(Michael levanta una ceja, escéptico) _Tú sabes, nuestro primer evento social como marido y mujer.

_Michael se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia la heladera. La abre y esconde su rostro adentro, haciendo que busca algo._

MICHAEL: Hmm... sí, seguro.

Maria lo abraza por la espalda.

MARIA: Vamos, chico del espacio. No hemos hecho nada como esposos en más de un mes.

_Michael se da vuelta y la mira seriamente. Ella le sonríe y él le besa la frente, abrazándola._

MICHAEL: Está bien, haremos la fiesta. Pero no me vestiré como un viejo gordo.

_Maria salta de alegría, lo besa rápidamente en los labios y sale corriendo hacia la habitación._

MARIA: ¡Gracias!

_Termina la escena, y cortamos a la presentación. __Actores invitados: John Doe, Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Bethany Joy __Lenz__, Jessica Lucas._

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – Habitación de hotel._

_Musíca: __Jingle Bell Rock__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

_La luz del sol se cuela por entre las claras cortinas e ilumina completamente la habitación. El lugar está exquisitamente decorado en __estilo inglés antiguo__. Benjamin está durmiendo en una cama de dos plazas, en medio del cuarto, boca abajo y enroscado entre las sábanas. Isabel abre la puerta de la habitación delicadamente y camina en silencio hacia él. Ella __se encuentra ya __vestida con un __piloto __largo de color marrón __claro __y unas botas haciendo juego, ya lista para salir. Observa unos segundos la espalda desnuda de Benjamin y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Le acaricia el cabello suavemente._

BENJAMIN _(con voz ronca)_: ¿Qué hora es?

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: Son las 8 de la mañana.

BENJAMIN _(asustado)_: ¿Me quedé dormido? _(Se da vuelta y mira a Isabel, con los ojos aún un poco cerrados del sueño)_ ¿Teníamos que ir a algún lado?

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: No, no tenemos que estar en ningún lado. Sólo quise levantarme temprano para ir a caminar un poco sola, y disfrutar los últimos momentos aquí. _(Le acaricia la mejilla)_ Tú quédate durmiendo. _(Se levanta de la cama y se aleja hacia la puerta) _Te dejé el desayuno en la cocina.

_Benjamin se deja caer abatido sobre la cama._

BENJAMIN: Eres demasiado para mí.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Café Crashdown._

_Maria se encuentra limpiando la barra. Liz se acerca con su anotador en la mano y se para junto a ella._

LIZ: Este día me está matando.

_Maria observa el café, casi vacío, y al padre de Liz, que está subido a una escalera colgando los adornos de Navidad._

MARIA: Cómo desearía salir ya de aquí… _(resopla)_ Tengo montones de cosas que preparar para la fiesta de Navidad.

_Liz se apoya sobre la barra y la mira seriamente._

LIZ: ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerla? Eso fue siempre tradición de Isabel.

MARIA: Este año me toca a mí ser la Nazi de la Navidad. _(Sonríe) _Vaya uno a saber dónde está ella.

_Ambas se ríen. Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abrirse y entra la madre de Maria, con una caja rosa en la mano. Liz mira a Amy, luego mira a su mejor amiga, que le pide ayuda desesperadamente._

LIZ: Lo siento, estás sola en esto.

_Se da media vuelta y __se aleja,__ dejando a Maria sola, que resopla resignada. Amy camina hacia ella y le entrega la caja rosa._

AMY _(indiferente y sin mirarla)_: Es tarta de limón.

_Maria respira lentamente, tomando valor._

MARIA: Madre.

_Amy levanta la vista y la mira seriamente._

MARIA: Daremos una fiesta la noche de Navidad. Michael y yo la daremos. Y nos gustaría que vinieras.

_Amy se coloca la cartera al hombro y piensa unos segundos._

AMY: Sigo muy herida por lo que has hecho, Maria, pero sigo siendo tu madre. Estaré allí, pero no me pidas que acepte lo que estás haciendo con tu vida.

_Maria toma la caja con la tarta y sonríe débilmente._

MARIA: Gracias, madre.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Pantalla en negro. En la parte inferior leemos que grandes letras blancas: "4 días, 2 horas para el impacto". Cambiamos a:_

_Día – Puente._

_Música: __"Under Pressure", Queen & David Bowie._

_Vemos a Isabel bastante abrigada, parada en el medio de un gran puente__, el Tower Bridge de Londres,__ apoyada sobre la baranda, observando una fantástica torre cubierta de nieve, al igual que el puente y el resto del paisaje. La gente camina, bastante pegada la una a la otra, frotándose las manos del frío. En la mano __izquierda __Isabel sostiene su celular. Cambiamos a Roswell, la casa de los Evans, de noche. Max se encuentra en la cocina, apoyado sobre la mesada, hablando por el teléfono inalámbrico._

MAX: ¿Cómo que no vas a volver a casa?

_Cambiamos nuevamente a Isabel, que se ríe._

ISABEL: Max, estoy parada en medio de un puente, observando la torre de Londres nevada, ¿y tú quieres que regrese a Roswell? Tienes que estar bromeando.

_La cámara comienza a alternar entre uno y otro._

MAX _(mintiendo)_: Nuestros padres estarán devastados.

ISABEL: Ellos entenderán.

MAX _(con voz de pobre niño)_: ¿Qué haremos sin nuestra Nazi de la Navidad?

_La puerta de entrada se abre en la casa de Max; Michael entra._

MICHAEL: ¿Con quién estás hablando?

MAX _(a Michael)_: Con Isabel.

_Michael se abalanza sobre el teléfono con cordel y se lo lleva a la oreja._

MICHAEL: Por favor, Isabel, tienes que regresar. ¡Maria quiere hacer una fiesta de Navidad!

MAX: Creo que está compitiendo contigo.

_Isabel sonríe ampliamente._

ISABEL: No se preocupen, chicos, hay una sola Nazi de la Navidad. _(Se pone seria)_ Miren, me encantaría poder regresar, pero… _(hace una pausa)_ Estar en este lugar, en este momento, hace que me dé cuenta de lo grande que es el mundo y de lo pequeña que soy yo. Hay tantas cosas para descubrir en este planeta, y me gustaría conocerlas antes de partir hacia cualquier otro lado.

_Max y Michael comparten una mirada cómplice. Michael está por decir algo pero Max lo detiene apoyándole una mano sobre la boca._

MAX: Te has perdido el casamiento de Michael y, ¿también te perderás esto?

ISABEL _(resoplando)_: Ya me he decidido, lo siento. Los llamaré luego.

_Isabel __corta la llamada__ y coloca su celular en el bolsillo del piloto. Apoya los codos sobre el borde del puente y observa hacia abajo, hacia el agua. Escuchamos una voz conocida._

VERA: ¿Isabel?

_Isabel se da vuelta y se encuentra con Vera, parada a unos metros. La mira sorprendida mientras su amiga se acerca a abrazarla._

ISABEL: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Vera la señala un hombre de mediana edad, hablando por celular a unos metros de ellas, bastante metido en la conversación._

VERA: No creí que nos cruzáramos, ¡no con lo grande que es esta ciudad!

_Isabel no puede sacar los ojos del hombre, sorprendida. El señor termina de hablar por teléfono y se acerca a Vera, le toma la mano._

HOMBRE: Cariño, tengo una videoconferencia en cinco minutos, discúlpame. _(Se acerca a ella y le besa suavemente la frente, Vera cierra los ojos de felicidad)_ Te llamo cuando termino, ¿sí?

_Vera asiente, sonriente, y observa al hombre alejarse rápidamente hacia la calle. Isabel sigue con la boca medio abierta, completamente en shock._

ISABEL: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

VERA: Él es Charles.

ISABEL _(la mira seriamente)_: ¿Tu novio secreto? ¿Qué tiene, cuarenta años?

VERA: 39. _(La toma del brazo)_ Vamos, tomemos un café, yo invito.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Café._

_Nos encontramos dentro de un Café en el centro de __Londres__. Isabel y Vera están sentadas en una mesa junto a la ventana, Vera habla e Isabel mira extasiada la calle._

VERA: Charles era el tío de mi, entonces, mejor amiga. No recuerdo bien cuándo empezó todo, pero sé que desde pequeña tuve sentí una atracción hacia él. A los 16 años logré conseguir su atención, pero yo era menor; como te imaginas todo siempre fue secreto. Cuando coincidíamos en el tiempo libre solíamos irnos bien lejos, ¡imagina el escándalo que hubiese sido para mi familia! ¡Y para la de él!

_Isabel revuelve su café, concentrada en la historia de Vera._

VERA: Él no sólo estaba casado y tenía dos bellos hijos, sino que, además, era el abogado de mis padres y un hombre muy respetado en la alta sociedad de Manhattan.

ISABEL: ¿Por él decidiste alejarte tanto de tu hogar?

VERA _(un poco triste)_: Al fin de cuentas, era el tío de mi mejor amiga, y amigo de mis padres. A veces soportaba bastante ser "la otra", pero otros días soñaba con tener una vida normal, donde nadie me conociera, donde nadie esperara nada de mí, donde no fuera comparada y observada a todo momento. Escapé por temor a quebrarme.

ISABEL: ¿Y qué hizo él?

VERA: No hablamos por un año entero, hasta que finalmente me lo encontré nuevamente en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres. _(Mira fijamente a Isabel) _Sé que quizás no puedas entender mi mundo, ni las razones por las cuales hago las cosas, pero… _(suspira)_ Lo amo, y prefiero estar con él de esta forma que no estar para nada.

_Isabel vuelve a mirar la calle, pensando._

VERA: ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Dónde está Benjamin?

ISABEL: Revisando unos casos en el estudio de su padre.

VERA _(toma un sorbo de su café)_: Estos hombres, siempre trabajando. _(Ambas se ríen)_ ¿Y? ¿Ya lo has hecho?

_Isabel la mira atónita._

VERA: Vamos, Isabel… no piensas esperar toda la vida, ¿o sí?

ISABEL _(tímidamente)_: Hmm, estoy esperando un poco más. Sabes, vamos a pasar Navidad en Paris.

VERA: ¿Lo tienes planeado? _(Niega con el dedo índice)_ Lo peor que puedes hacer es planearlo. Las mejores cosas son las inesperadas. Además, cuanto más lo planeas peor te sale. _(Isabel la mira, incrédula)_ Te lo digo por experiencia.

ISABEL: ¿Me estás diciendo que me tire ya mismo sobre sus brazos? _(Vera asiente)_ Genial consejo, _(sonríe)_ para ser la amante de un hombre de 40 años.

_Vera le pega amistosamente en la mano._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – Habitación de Liz._

_Ella se encuentra escribiendo animadamente en su computadora, escuchando música en la radio. Se detiene un segundo y se arregla el pelo en una cola de caballo y se acomoda el flequillo, pensando. Escuchamos un golpecito en la pared. Se da vuelta y ve a Max en su terraza, que le sonríe. Le hace una seña para que entre y Max abre la ventana._

MAX: Hey, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

LIZ: Ese trabajo de Historia, el de Cleopatra. _(Max la mira fijamente)_ Tú ya me conoces, prefiero terminarlo lo antes posible.

MAX: Si quieres me puedo ir.

_Liz se para de la silla._

LIZ: Oh, no quédate. _(Lo invita a sentarse en la silla y ella se sienta en su cama)_ ¿Cómo va todo?

MAX _(preocupado)_: Aún me tiene bastante preocupado todo el tema de Tess. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y aún no hemos conseguido dar con su donante.

LIZ _(interesada)_: ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

MAX: Prácticamente nada. Lo único que sabemos es que debía ser igual a Tess, puede estar viva o muerta y estaba enferma. Google no nos ha dado nada hasta ahora.

_Liz mira fijamente sus manos, pensando._

LIZ: Pero probablemente tuviera la misma edad que el abuelo de Laurie. _(Se encoje de hombros)_ Y podría vivir en cualquiera de los estados que bordean New Mexico.

MAX _(desesperanzado)_: Probablemente.

_Liz se para y comienza a caminar por su cuarto._

LIZ: Pero no creo que deba estar tan lejos. El choque fue aquí, en Roswell. Y Charles Dupree fue secuestrado mientras estaba aquí. No creo que se hayan ido tan lejos sólo para buscar un donante. _(Mira a Max)_ Al fin de cuentas, necesitaban tenerlos listos a ustedes lo antes posible.

MAX: ¿Crees que la mujer puede ser de por aquí?

LIZ _(__hace un gesto con los hombres__)_: Es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

MAX: Quizás debamos enfocarnos en buscar la nave.

LIZ _(asustada)_: ¿Qué? No, esa no es una opción. ¿Quién sabe lo que está en esa nave? Brody ya nos advirtió que el gandarium se encontraba en la nave con ustedes, ¿y si hay alguna otra bacteria como esa? No podemos arriesgarnos.

_Max da una vuelta giratoria en la silla de Liz pensando._

MAX: Entonces estamos de vuelta en la misma. _(Observa el escritorio de Liz y nota un libro entre medio de sus papeles de la escuela, lo levanta y lo mira) _Estás bastante metida en este trabajo de Cleopatra.

_Liz sonríe y se enco__g__e de hombros._

LIZ: Sólo trato de conseguir las mejores notas que puedo ahora que mis chances de una beca en Harvard están casi muertas.

_Max lee la solapa del libro._

MAX: ¡La autora es de Roswell! _(Le entrega el libro a Liz)_ Mira, se graduó en nuestra secundaria.

_Liz toma el libro y lo lee atentamente. Su rostro se ilumina. Camina rápidamente hacia Max._

LIZ: ¡Mira esto! _(Le enseña una línea)_ Escribió una autobiografía, ¡donde cuenta su lucha contra la epilepsia!

_Max levanta una ceja, desconfiado._

LIZ: Vamos, Max, nació en 1929, eso la hace 18 años en el momento del choque. Aún estaba yendo a la escuela, bien podría ser ella aunque ahora viva en Oklahoma.

_Max toma el libro y lo empieza a ojear._

MAX: ¿Hay alguna foto de ella?

LIZ: Intenta Internet.

_Max tipea en la computadora y Liz se apoya sobre el hombro de él, acercándose a la pantalla. Max cierra los ojos y respira hondo, oliendo el perfume de Liz cerca de él. Liz señala la pantalla __desesperada__._

LIZ: Mira, es una foto bastante actual, y tiene el pelo marrón, pero dime si no tiene los mismos ojos que Tess.

MAX: Y su nariz… y su boca. _(Mira fijamente a Liz)_ ¿Pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil?

LIZ _(riéndose)_: De verdad que no.

_Max y Liz se miran unos segundos. Centímetros de distancia los separan. Max mira los labios de Liz, desesperado por besarla, pero se levanta de la silla repentinamente. Se guarda las manos en el bolsillo y mira hacia otro lado. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __N.E.R.D., "Maybe"._

MAX: Debería irme.

LIZ _(decepcionada)_: Oh, está bien.

MAX: Maria prácticamente me obligó a que le buscara una lista de disfraces para la fiesta.

LIZ _(apurada)_: ¿Quieres compañía? _(Max señala s__us libros__)_ Mi tarea puede esperar.

_Max levanta una ceja._

MAX: ¿Liz Parker está dejando para mañana lo que puede hacer hoy?

LIZ _(sonríe)_: Estoy cambiando un poco mis prioridades.

_Max le sonríe animosamente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Hotel._

_Música: __N.E.R.D., "Maybe__"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)._

_Estamos en la habitación de Benjamin. Él, vestido bastante formalmente, se encuentra sentado en el escritorio, consultando un gran libro, con su laptop abierta. Señala con un lapiz algo en el libro y comienza a copiarlo en el archivo que tiene abierto. Isabel aparece, descalza, con una bata de seda color crema y una taza de café en la mano. Coloca la taza frente a Benjamin y le acaricia el pelo._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

BENJAMIN _(cierra los ojos, cansado)_: Este caso me está matando.

ISABEL _(le señala la taza)_: Te traje un café.

BENJAMIN: Oh, ¡eres maravillosa! (_Besa la mano de Isabel y toma un gran sorbo de café)_ Tengo para un rato más con esto, ¿ya te vas a la cama?

_Isabel sonríe __pícara__. Apoya sus manos en los hombros de Benjamin y se sienta encima de él, cruzando sus piernas detrás de la espalda de él._

ISABEL. Sí. _(Acerca sus labios a los de él) _Me voy a la cama contigo.

_Benjamin la toma de los brazos y la aleja de él, mirándola seriamente._

BENJAMIN: Hmm… ¿estás segura?

_Ella se desata el lazo de la bata, asiente y se acerca nuevamente a él._

ISABEL: Estoy más que segura.

_Isabel lo besa apasionadamente. Benjamin la acerca fuertemente hacia él. Isabel lo toma del rostro y él coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Lentamente empieza a bajar la bata de Isabel, mientras se siguen besando. Isabel se separa de él y le sonríe, mientras deja de la bata se caiga al piso. Benjamin le corre el pelo del rostro y la mira con amor. Luego desvía sus ojos hacia el corpiño de Isabel, carmesí con puntillas de color violeta. Isabel aprieta sus labios con furia contra los de Benjamin. Él recorre sus manos por la espalda de ella y comienza a besarle el cuello. Isabel deja escapar gemidos de placer mientras él baja lentamente hasta la zona del escote. Escuchamos el celular de Benjamin que comienza a sonar con la música del dinosaurio Barney. Benjamin manotea en su escritorio buscando el celular pero Isabel lo fuerza a que la siga besando._

BENJAMIN _(entre besos)_: Es Maggie, lo siento. Tengo que atender.

_La música se detiene. __Isabel se acomoda el pelo detrás de las orejas y se levanta de las piernas de Benjamin. Él encuentra el celular y atiende._

BENJAMIN: Hola, amor.

_Escuchamos la voz del otro lado pero la cámara se mantiene en Benjamin e Isabel._

MUJER _(con acento francés)_: No sabía que nos estábamos llamando así nuevamente.

_Benjamin abre su boca en sorpresa._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué haces llamándome desde el teléfono de Maggie?

_Isabel se coloca la bata mientras observa a Benjamin, recelosa._

MUJER: Sólo quería que supieras que tu hija ya está en tu casa en Paris, y que ambas te esperamos para la Navidad.

_Benjamin se deja caer sobre la cama, atónito._

BENJAMIN: No lo entiendo. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

_Ahora cambiamos hacia el otro lado d__e la línea__. Estamos en el living de un departamento. Vemos a una mujer sentada sobre el sillón, con sus piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa ratona, hablando por un teléfono rosa._

MUJER: He vuelto, Benji. He vuelto a casa.

BENJAMIN: Mi casa no es tu casa.

_Cambiamos a Benjamin e Isabel. Ella se apoya sobre la silla, esperando._

MUJER: No me llamo Arianna Hinchcliff por nada. Maggie y yo te esperamos para Navidad.

_Benjamin se deja caer en la cama, pasmado. Isabel se mantiene parada junto a la silla._

ISABEL: ¿Quién era?

BENJAMIN: Esa… _(se sienta nuevamente y la mira)_ Era mi, pronta a ser, ex esposa.

_Isabel se muerde el labio, __asustada__, y se acomoda el nudo de la bata._

ISABEL: Mejor me voy a la cama.

_Desaparece de la habitación y deja a Benjamin solo, que se tira sobre la cama, gruñendo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Cueva – Dentro del Granilith._

_Paris está con los brazos atados detrás de la espalda, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y los ojos cerrados. Su aspecto está muy descuidado y su ropa completamente sucia. Los pies los tiene descalzos y sucios con tierra. Michael aparece con una bolsa de comida rápida. Paris lo escucha y abre lentamente los ojos, deja caer la cabeza hacia un costado._

PARIS: Has pasado demasiado tiempo vigilándome.

_Michael se acerca a ella y le tira la bolsa de comida a su lado._

MICHAEL: Cómete eso.

_Paris lo mira fijamente._

PARIS: No puedo, tengo mis muñecas atadas.

_Michael toma la bolsa y saca un hamburguesa, que desenvuelve y la acerca a la boca de Paris. Ella le da un gran mordisco, desesperada del hambre._

PARIS _(con comida en la boca)_: ¿Ya es Navidad? Perdí un poco la noción de tiempo luego de tanto tiempo aquí dentro.

MICHAEL: Todavía faltan un par de días. _(Le acerca la hamburguesa nuevamente)_ ¿Nos vas a decir algún día dónde están tus cristales?

_Paris mastica rápidamente y sonríe maliciosamente._

PARIS: ¿De qué me serviría decirles dónde están? Necesito la nave, necesito que la encuentren. No les diré dónde están los cristales hasta que me lleven a ella.

_Michael la mira con furia._

MICHAEL: Ni siquiera deberíamos darte de comer.

_Paris y Michael se miran a los ojos, fijamente, por un par de segundos._

PARIS: Ella era muy buena amiga tuya, ¿cierto? Este cuerpo, la chica, era amiga tuya. _(Michael asiente) _No te recuerda, nunca te recordará.

MICHAEL: Pero yo sí.

_Michael le acerca la hamburguesa nuevamente y Paris está por morderla, pero se detiene. Sus ojos grises se vuelven blancos y luego celestes. Sus ojos se llenan de vida y miran desesperadamente a Michael._

PARIS _(susurra forzosamente)_: Bosque Fraizer… _(Michael deja caer la hamburguesa del susto)_ Los cristales… Los enterró en el Bosque Fraizer…

MICHAEL: ¿Estás segura?

_La cabeza de Paris cae violentamente hacia delante. Michael la toma del rostro y la obliga a mirarlo. Paris abre los ojos, que están nuevamente grises._

PARIS: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

MICHAEL _(confundido)_: Me dijiste algo.

PARIS: ¿Qué? _(señala la hamburguesa con su cabeza)_ Limítate a darme de comer.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Habitación de Tess._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de Tess, en la nueva casa de Jim y Amy. Tess se encuentra en __pijama__, sentada en su cama, con el televisor prendido y ojeando una revista. Kyle se asoma por el marco de la puerta._

KYLE: Noc, noc.

_Tess sonríe y le señala un lugar en su cama donde puede sentarse._

KYLE: ¿Qué estás mirando?

_Tess mira el televisor con un poco de indiferencia._

TESS: Repeticiones de _The OC_. Dios, ¡Taylor es tan insoportable! _(Lo mira)_ Llegaste temprano hoy de vigilar a Paris.

KYLE: Sí, Michael prácticamente me echó.

TESS _(cierra su revista)_: ¿Maria está muy Nazi?

KYLE: Mandó a Max a retirar los disfraces, quiere que tú y yo seamos Caperucita Roja y el Lobo. _(Tess lanza una carcajada)_ Cómo extraño a Isabel.

TESS _(todavía riéndose)_: No lo sé… Isabel me obligó a vestirme de duende el año pasado y pasar un día entero en un centro comercial. Creo que prefiero a Maria y su Caperucita Roja.

_Kyle mira la televisión._

KYLE: ¿Está Marissa en este capítulo?

TESS: No, ya está muerta. ¿Quieres pochoclo? Maria quiere que veamos unas películas navideñas para sacar ideas de último momento.

_Kyle abre los ojos ampliamente._

KYLE _(irónico)_: ¡Sí, qué diversión!

TESS: Oh, de paso, ¿hablaste con Isabel últimamente?

KYLE: Hace unos días que no hablo con ella, Max me dijo que ahora está en Londres, viviendo la gran vida. _(Toma la revista de Tess y la comienza a ojear) _Aún no entiendo por qué tanto secreto con ella. Por qué no podemos decirle nada de lo que está pasando; de Paris, sobre tu- _(se detiene)_ bueno, tú sabes, sobre lo que está. Max sólo nos dejó que le contáramos sobre Henry.

TESS: No quiere que Isabel se alborote por nada y que largue la Universidad por cualquier cosa que pasa.

KYLE _(exaltado)_: ¡Pero no es nada! Esto es importante. _(__D__eja la revista)_ Detesto tener que mentirle. _(Mira a Tess)_ Detesto no tenerla aquí.

TESS _(toma la mano de Kyle)_: Lo sé, yo también extraño no tenerla conmigo. Isabel es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo. Está bien que Maria quiera relacionarse más conmigo, pero con ella no puedo compartir las cosas que compartía con Isabel.

KYLE: No comparten el lado alien... _(Tess asiente)_ ¿Por qué no la llamamos? ¿Por qué no le decimos todo?

TESS: Pero… ¡no podemos hacerle eso! Se tomaría el primer avión a Roswell y Max nos mataría.

KYLE _(seriamente)_: ¿Y qué hay con Max? Él no es nuestro jefe, no tenemos que hacer todo lo que nos dice.

_Tess piensa unos segundos y luego asiente, sonriendo._

TESS: Está bien, hagámoslos. Recuperemos a nuestra Nazi de la Navidad.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Departamento de Michael._

_Maria está sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Las luces del departamento están apagadas. Alguien pone las llaves en la cerradura del lado de afuera y abre la puerta. Max entra al departamento sosteniendo una pila de perchas. Se sorprende al ver a Maria sentada en medio de la oscuridad, que ni siquiera se inmuta de que él está allí._

MAX: Oh, lo siento. _(Cierra la puerta detrás de él)_ Michael me dio las llaves.

MARIA _(mirando el vacío)_: No te preocupes.

_Max apoya la pila de ropa sobre una silla y camina hacia Maria. Se sienta junto a ella._

MAX: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Maria lo mira unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar el vacío._

MARIA: ¿Crees que hice mal en tomar esta decisión?

MAX: ¿Hacer una fiesta de Navidad?

MARIA: Con Michael… casarme con él. _(Lo mira)_ ¿Crees que fue una mala decisión?

MAX _(preocupado)_: ¿Se han peleado? ¿Qué pasó?

MARIA: No, no es con él. _(Deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Max)_ Es mi madre, que sigue diciéndome que estoy arruinando mi vida. Y quizás tenga razón, ¿no? Vamos, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Tengo 18 años, aún no sé si iré a la Universidad, ¿y ya estoy pensando en casarme y tener una familia?

MAX _(se atraganta)_: ¿Estás embarazada?

MARIA _(sin escucharlo)_: Quizás tendría que haber escuchado a mi madre. ¿Qué crees tú?

MAX: Bueno… _(piensa)_ Michael y tú se aman, _(Maria asiente)_ no veo ninguna razón por la cual no puedan estar juntos.

MARIA: Pero es distinto estar de novios que casados, mi madre tenía razón, toma demasiado de una persona.

MAX: Lo toma solamente si tú dejas que te tome. ¿Por qué tiene que terminar toda tu vida aquí? Puedes estar casada con Michael y aún así seguir todos los sueños que tienes.

MARIA _(incrédula)_: ¿Te parece?

MAX _(la acerca a él y la abraza por los hombros)_: Vamos, Maria. Es Michael, no puedes arrepentirte de casarte con Michael. Es el amor de tu vida, tu chico del espacio, ¿ibas a dejarlo escapar? _(Maria se ríe)_ Tú madre debe tener miedo de que te pase lo que le pasó a ella, pero ambos sabemos que tú no eres tu madre. No tiene por qué repetirse.

_Maria le sonríe a Max y luego mira la pila de ropa que había dejado sobre la mesa._

MARIA: Me trajiste los disfraces, ¡qué bien! Porque tengo otra lista de cosas para darte.

MAX _(susurra)_: Oh, Isabel, vuelve, por favor.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Liz se encuentra acostada en la cama, metida entre las sábanas, observando la televisión con pocas ganas. En su mano tiene el control remoto, con el que hace zapping entre todos los canales. De repente se detiene en un canal con una placa que dice "Lluvia de estrellas", Liz se queda observando atenta y con asombro. Cambiamos a Max, caminando por la vereda en un barrio residencial, volviendo a su casa. Las calles están un poco mojadas de la lluvia y la noche se presenta clara y llena de estrellas. Suena el celular de Max y este atiende. Cambiamos nuevamente a Liz, sentada en su cama observando con atención su televisor._

LIZ: ¡Max, tienes que ver esto!

MAX _(asustado)_: ¿Qué pasó?

LIZ: Una lluvia de estrellas, Max, ¡pronostican una lluvia de estrellas!

MAX _(emocionado)_: ¿Para cuándo?

LIZ _(se acerca aún más hacia el televisor)_: Para Navidad. _(Espera unos segundos, escuchando lo que dicen las noticias)_ Dicen que dos grandes estrellas colapsaron y podremos ver sus luces brillando en la noche de Navidad.

MAX: Eso no suena bien…

LIZ: ¿Crees que es algo malo? Es sólo una lluvia de estrellas. El cielo se volverá blanco, es tan romántico.

MAX _(piensa)_: Deberíamos ver con Brody, él tiene un equipo que nos podría decir más.

LIZ _(un poco decepcionada)_: Está bien, Max, averiguaremos de qué se trata esto. Hasta mañana.

_Liz apoya su teléfono sobre la base y se queda observando el televisor. Levanta una ceja pensando y luego menea la cabeza, sacándose la idea de la mente. Se mete en la cama nuevamente. Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Oficina de Brody._

_Max y Liz se encuentran sentados frente al escritorio, observando una pantalla. Brody está parado junto a Max, señalándole algo en la pantalla._

BRODY: ¿Pueden verlas?

_Vemos las partes traseras de las cabezas de Max y Liz, y la pantalla que están observando, donde se ve una gran roca que parece un planeta y millones de fuertes destellos._

BRODY: Esta fotografía fue tomada hace una semana, en la galaxia más cercana a la nuestra. Dicen que los restos de las estrellas están viajando a una velocidad increíble.

_Liz acerca su rostro a la pantalla._

MAX _(preocupado)_: Pasarán bastante cerca de la Vía Láctea…

LIZ: Lo suficiente para que los veamos... y también lo suficiente para qué nos afecten.

MAX _(a Brody)_: ¿Ya saben de qué estrellas se tratan?

_Brody niega con la cabeza._

BRODY: Lo único que se sabe hasta ahora es que chocaron el 24 de noviembre, pero aún no saben si se trata de dos estrellas, dos planetas… es todo un misterio.

LIZ: ¿Ya saben por qué pasó esto?

BRODY: Sólo se sabe lo que les he contado.

_Max y Liz se quedan observando atentamente la pantalla. Brody se inclina sobre el escritorio y toma el mouse._

BRODY: Miren, por las coordenadas de la última foto y la distancia que podrían haber recorrido, busqué las coordenadas de las dos estrellas hace dos meses.

_Liz deja escapar un silbido de asombro, los ojos de Max se abren completamente, pasmado. Liz levanta la mano y señala la pantalla, asustadamente. En el monitor vemos la constelación en forma de V, de Antar._

LIZ: ¿No es- _(se detiene)_?

BRODY: ¿La conocen?

MAX _(rápidamente)_: No. Nunca la vimos.

_Los tres se quedan callados. Max y Liz observando atentamente la constelación en forma de V._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de la casa de Paris de Benjamin. Su maleta está abierta en medio de su cama y él se encuentra __vaciando la misma__. Toma la ropa de adentro de la valija y la coloca sobre la cama. Las persianas de la habitación están cerradas y la iluminación proviene de los dos veladores junto a la gran cama. Escuchamos que su celular vibra, Benjamin levanta la vista y lo observa, vibrando sobre su velador. Su celular vibra unos segundos y luego se apaga. Benjamin toma unos libros que coloca sobre su escritorio. Su celular comienza a vibrar nuevamente. Él se acerca sin prisa lo toma y lo observa. La cámara enfoca la pantalla exterior del teléfono, donde dice "Llamada entrante - Arianna". Deja el celular sobre la mesa, que sigue vibrando unos segundos más y luego se detiene. Isabel se asoma por la puerta, apoyándose sobre el marco._

ISABEL: Hola, Hinchcliff.

_Benjamin mira por encima de su hombro y le sonríe. Isabel comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia él._

BENJAMIN: ¿Todo bien?

ISABEL: Todo perfecto. _(Se lleva sus manos hacia la cintura y tira de su remera hacia arriba, quitándosela. Esta vez lleva un corpiño de color negro)_ Pensé que quizás podíamos terminar lo que empezamos el otro día. _(Toma la remera de Benjamin por la zona de la cintura y lentamente la estira hacia arriba. Benjamin levanta los brazos, dejando que lo desvista. Ella deja caer la remera al piso, junto a la suya) _¿Qué otro lugar más romántico que Paris?

_Isabel le sonríe de manera traviesa. Se pone de puntillas y comienza a besarlo. Benjamin la toma de la nuca y de la cintura, acercándola hacia él. Isabel baja sus manos por el pecho de él hacia el comienzo del pantalón, donde empieza a desabrochar su cinturón. El celular de Benjamin comienza a vibrar nuevamente, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos le da importancia. Escuchamos un carraspeo y la cámara enfoca a Arianna, parada junto a la puerta, con su celular en la mano, observando con una sonrisa la escena. Isabel y Benjamin se separan, Isabel grita del susto y recoge las dos remeras del suelo, tapándose el pecho__ con ellas._

BENJAMIN _(furioso)_: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

ARIANNA _(sin parar de sonreír)_: Si me hubieras atendido alguna de todas las veces que te llamé, te hubieses enterado que necesitaba recoger unas cosas del departamento. _(Arianna comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ellos__)_ El portero me dejó entrar._ (Benjamin toma una remera de adentro de su valija y se __viste con ella__. Arianna está vestida elegantemente con un conjunto de saco y pollera y unos zapatos en punta. Mira a Isabel, aún sonriendo, y estira la mano frente a ella, para saludarla)_ Soy Arianna Hinchcliff, ¿quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo con mi esposo?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Cocina._

_Una cocina bastante vieja, de estilo francés. Una mesada de mármol en medio del pequeño espacio con una cocina donde hay una pava al fuego. Benjamin está junto al mueble de la cocina, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesada, desafiante. Arianna se encuentra del otro lado de la mesada, colocándole un saquito de té a cada una de las dos tazas frente a ella. La cámara enfoca toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta, donde Isabel está apoyada, sin dejar que los dos la vean, con el rostro hacia la cámara, escuchando._

BENJAMIN: Dime de nuevo qué haces aquí, porque no lo entiendo.

ARIANNA: Ya te dije, Benji, estoy aquí para buscar unas cosas… y salvar nuestro matrimonio. Fue un error lo que hice, _(coloca su mano sobre la mano izquierda de Benjamin y la acaricia)_ me he sentido terrible estos últimos días.

_Benjamin mira la mano de Arianna, acariciando la suya. Luego levanta la vista y la mira desafiante. Quita su mano rápidamente y toma la pava._

BENJAMIN: Tuviste dos años para arrepentirte.

_Arianna le acerca las tazas de té, donde Benjamin sirve el agua._

BENJAMIN: Quiero que entiendas esto, Arianna. _(deja la pava nuevamente sobre el mueble de la cocina y apaga el fuego)_ Estábamos casados, tenemos una hija juntos, y tú me engañabas con cuanto tipo se aparecía en tu vida y luego decides de un día para el otro abandonarnos sin explicación. Estuviste un año sin ver a Maggie, y ahora se te ocurre aparecer de sorpresa y pretender que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Te hubieras quedado cuando te lo pedí, cuando todavía había tiempo de luchar por nosotros.

ARIANNA _(revolviendo su té)_: Me dijiste que me amabas y me perdonabas. Luego de todo lo que te había hecho y cuando estaba caminando por esa puerta, alejándome de ti, aún así me dijiste que me amabas y me perdonabas. _(Isabel cierra los ojos con dolor)_ No sé qué fue lo que me pasó en ese momento. Tú eras el único hombre en mi vida, lo sigues siendo… pero me sentía ahogada. Éramos tan jóvenes y ya estábamos casados y teníamos una hija; no se suponía que mi vida tenía que ser así. Necesitaba experimentar un poco, ¡vivir un poco!

BENJAMIN _(herido)_: ¿Y te ha tomado dos años darte cuenta que soy el hombre de tu vida?

ARIANNE: Sé lo que piensas, Benji, pero esta vez es en serio. _(Arianna lo mira con ternura a los ojos)_ Volví de verdad, volví para quedarme.

_Isabel se pasa las manos por el pelo, quitándoselo del rostro y resopla._

BENJAMIN: No eres bienvenida en mi casa.

ARIANNA: Es nuestra casa.

BENJAMIN _(cortante)_: Dejó de ser tu casa el día que cruzaste esa puerta.

ARIANNA _(con furia)_: Está bien, como quieras, ¿prefieres quedarte con _esa_? Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero en el fondo sabes que ella nunca te entenderá, nunca entenderá nuestro mundo, no pertenece a él.

BENJAMIN: Quiero estar con ella y haré lo necesario para que funcione.

_Isabel sonríe un poco._

ARIANNA: Puedes hacer lo que quieras, _(va a tomar un sorbo de té pero lo deja, le acerca la taza a Benjamin y toma su cartera, colgada de una banqueta)_ pero seguirás siendo mi marido hasta que yo lo diga, porque no pienso firmar los papeles. Esto es una competencia, y pienso pelear por ti hasta el final.

_Isabel se asoma lentamente por la puerta de la cocina. Benjamin la mira sorprendido, Arianna la observa con odio._

ISABEL _(a Arianna, en torno burlesco)_: ¿Y crees que sólo con eso vas a ganar? _(Se cruza de brazos)_ Benjamin es uno de los mejores abogados que existen, ¿y tú piensas que ganarás simplemente por no firmar la petición de divorcio?

ARIANNA _(enfrentándola)_: Tengo otros arsenales.

ISABEL: Tampoco te preocupes por eso, yo también pienso pelear hasta el final.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Noche – Fiesta._

_Música: __Nicki Minaj, "Starships"._

_Abrimos con la pantalla en negro, donde leemos: "4 horas, 20 minutos, 8 segundos para el impacto". Luego cambiamos a un salón, decorado con estilo navideño. Hay una mesa con comida y otra mesa junto a la primera dedicada a la bebida. En las paredes del salón hay colgadas guirnaldas, globos y gomaespuma con formas; árbol de Navidad, Papá Noel, trineos, cajas de regalos, etc. Del techo cuelgan grandes adornos. Vemos mucha gente bailando. La cámara recorre la pista de baile, donde vemos a Tess y Kyle bailando. Ella está disfrazada de Caperucita Roja y Kyle vestido de lobo, con la máscara en la mano. Seguimos moviéndonos y encontramos a Amy y Jim divirtiéndose; ella con un disfraz de odalisca y él de detective estilo Sherlock Holmes. Nos seguimos moviendo y vemos a Max y Liz, él de Batman y ella de Gatúbela, bailando bastante pegados, sonriéndo. Nos movemos a la puerta del salón, donde Maria, vestida de una especie de Papá Noel sexy, con pollera corta, musculosa roja y gorro. Mira el reloj en su muñeca y resopla, enojada. La puerta se abre y Michael entra, con su disfraz en la mano. Maria lo mira furiosa._

MARIA _(gritando)_: ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué haces con tu disfraz en la mano? ¡Ya deberías estar vestido!

MICHAEL _(fastidiado)_: Ahora no, Maria.

_Michael comienza a hacerse paso entre la gente mientras Maria lo sigue, gritando su nombre. Michael se acerca a Max y Liz y los separa, tomando a Max fuertemente del brazo._

MICHAEL: Tenemos que hablar.

LIZ: ¿Qué pasó?

MARIA: Michael, ¿quieres explicarme qué pasa?

_Michael mira fijamente a Max, mientras las chicas los observan preocupados. Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Calle._

_Estamos en el estacionamiento del salón, en la parte trasera. Todo el grupo se encuentra allí, Tess, Kyle, Max, Liz, Maria y Michael. Todos disfrazados, salvo él. La noche está completamente despejada y parece que hace frío porque las chicas se frotan los brazos. Escuchamos de lejos la música __proveniente del salón__ (__Nicki Minaj, "Starships".__)._

MICHAEL: Les estoy diciendo que me estaba hablando, ¡estaba hablándome!

MAX: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

MICHAEL _(furioso)_: Te lo diré por última vez, Maxwell, Paris estaba hablándome. La verdadera Paris.

_Tess camina hacia Michael y se pone entre él y Max, aminorando la tensión._

TESS _(a Max)_: Si Michael dice que Paris le habló, yo le creo.

KYLE _(a Michael)_: ¿Cuántas veces dices que te habló?

MICHAEL: Dos veces. Una hace dos días, y otra recién. Estaba dándole de comer y cambió; sus ojos, su voz, todo cambió. Y me dijo que los cristales estaban en el Bosque Fraiser. Creo que la verdadera Paris ha encontrado una grieta donde comunicarse con nosotros.

MAX _(incrédulo)_: ¿Y tú crees que está tratando de ayudarnos?

MICHAEL: ¿Qué? ¿Tú no?

MARIA: Suena bastante sospechoso… _(Michael la mira sin poder creer que no lo defienda)_ Esta mujer ya ha tratado de engañarnos una vez, ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo?

LIZ: La idea de Michael tiene sentido. _(Michael le sonríe, agradeciéndole)_ Perdió sus poderes hace un mes, quizás también poco a poco esté perdiendo posesión del cuerpo de Paris.

MAX: Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que salga de su cuerpo. _(Max comienza a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, Michael lo toma del brazo, deteniéndolo)._

MICHAEL: ¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres ir al Bosque Fraiser?

MAX: ¿Esta noche? _(Se suelta de su brazo)_ Por favor, Michael, hablaremos de esto mañana.

_Max toma a Liz del brazo y ambos se alejan hacia la fiesta. Tess apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Michael, acompañándolo, y luego también se aleja con Kyle. Michael mira fijamente a Maria._

MICHAEL: ¿Tú también me dejarás solo en esta?

_Maria cierra los ojos pensando. Baja la cabeza, con pena._

MARIA: Tengo una fiesta que terminar. _(Le da la espalda)_ Ojalá tú no me dejaras a mí sola en esta.

_Se aleja lentamente hacia el salón. Michael patea el piso con furia y mira el cielo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación._

_Estamos en una pequeña habitación, decorada de color rosa y repleta de juguetes. Isabel se encuentra arrodillada junto a la cama, acomod__a__ndo__las sábanas a Maggie._

ISABEL: Tú ahora duerme, y mañana por la mañana abriremos los regalos de Santa.

MAGGIE: Quiero abrirlos _maintenant__._

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Pero Santa aún no ha llegado. _(Le señala un reloj de La Sirenita colgado en la pared)_ ¿Ves? Aún no son las 12.

MAGGIE: ¿Me despertarás cuando llegue?

_Isabel la mira con ternura y le acaricia la frente._

ISABEL: Tu padre me mataría.

MAGGIE _(cierra los ojos)_: _Mon papa_ te perdonará. _(Se mete más adentro de la cama)_ Él te sonríe. Nunca le sonríe a mi mamá.

_Isabel le sonríe a Maggie, que cierra los ojos. Le acaricia nuevamente la frente__, __se levanta, apaga la __lámpara __de la mesa de luz, y deja la habitación. La cámara la sigue hacia la habitación de Benjamin, donde no hay nadie. Camina hacia el balcón y abre la puerta. Abre también las persianas y sale. Afuera la noche está completamente oscura, sin embargo, vemos un largo destello de luz blanca. Isabel se apoya sobre la baranda del balcón y observa la torre Eiffel, que se alza, iluminada, frente a sus ojos. Escuchamos que empieza a sonar un celular. Isabel toma el celular de su bolsillo trasero del jean y lo mira, esperando a que deje de sonar. Lo abre y en la pantalla interna leemos: "Dos llamadas perdidas: Kyle". Benjamin aparece con dos copas de champagne en la mano. Isabel toma una y la observa, absorta en sus pensamientos._

ISABEL: Estuve pensando...

BENJAMIN _(desilusionado)_: Oh, eso nunca suena bien.

_Isabel choca su copa contra la de Benjamin y toma un sorbo de champagne._

ISABEL _(sincera)_: No, no suena bien. _(__Sonríe__)_ Pero en esta ocasión prometo que es algo bueno…

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Sum 41, "With me"._

_Benjamin sonríe y toma un sorbo de champagne. Isabel choca su copa con la de él, brindando._

ISABEL: Estuve pensando que, _(hace una pausa)_ debo dejar de pensar tanto y dejarme ser.

_Ambos se ríen._

_Benjamin deja las copas sobre la baranda del balcón y toma el rostro de Isabel entre sus manos._

BENJAMIN: Isabel, _(se miran fijamente)_ estoy completa y locamente enamorado de ti. No me importa de dónde vengas mientras siempre caminemos juntos. No me importa lo que piense otra gente de ti mientras tú sepas bien quién eres. Quiero estar contigo y vivir esto a nuestra manera.

_Isabel lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Aprieta su celular fuertemente en la mano. Estira su brazo por encima de la baranda y deja caer el teléfono._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué haces?

ISABEL: Quiero empezar mi vida de nuevo, contigo.

BENJAMIN: Múdate conmigo. _(Isabel abre su boca, pasmada)_ Múdate conmigo en San Francisco.

_Cambiamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Benjamin._

_Música: __Sum 41, "With me"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)._

_Las luces están todas apagadas y hay solamente dos pequeñas velas prendidas en la mesa de luz del lado derecho de la cama. La cámara enfoca la cama, desarmada. Isabel cae sobre las sábanas de color crema, su cabello despeinado y el torso desnudo. Benjamin, también con el torso desnudo, se apoya sobre ella mientras la besa ardientemente. Pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Isabel y la toma fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella hace fuerza para darse vuelta y se coloca encima de él. Ella se aleja unos centímetros de él y le sonríe ampliamente. Pasa sus dedos por la boca de Benjamin._

ISABEL: Te amo.

_Benjamin se sienta en la cama y, estirando el cuello, le muerde el labio inferior a Isabel. Ella se ríe, él la toma por la cintura y nuevamente se coloca encima. La cámara se aleja lentamente de la habitación, hacia el balcón. Escuchamos a Isabel gemir y vemos movimientos debajo de las sábanas. La cámara se mueve lentamente, sale por el balcón, muestra la torr__e__ Eiffel y enfoca el cielo, donde millones de estrellas empiezan a brillar cada vez más y más fuerte. El cielo se vuelve blanco._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Fiesta._

_Música: __Sum 41, "With me"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)._

_Vemos toda la gente en la fiesta. En la parte inferior de la pantalla leemos: "2 horas, 0 minutos, 0 segundos para el impacto". Liz y Max se encuentran bailando bastante pegados, junto a Kyle y Tess que se la pasan haciendo monigotes con sus disfraces. Alex y Maria se divierten a unos metros, él disfrazado de Iggy Pop, con el torso desnudo y una peluca. Sam, disfrazada de Jem, se acerca abriéndose paso entre la gente y le toca el hombro a Alex. Maria le sonríe, le aprieta la mano a Alex y se aleja hacia la mesa de comidas._

SAM: ¿Podemos hablar?

_Alex se quita la peluca._

ALEX: Creí que no ibas a hablarme más.

_Sam lo toma de la mano._

SAM: Ven.

_Ambos se alejan entre la gente. Liz los observa por encima del hombro de Max y sonríe, contenta. Tess y Kyle se alejan cansados de la pista de baile._

MAX: ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres parar?

_Liz niega con la cabeza._

LIZ: ¿Estás asustado?

MAX _(levanta los hombros)_: No lo sé… _(le sonríe)_ Por esta noche no quiero preocuparme por nada más que ti.

LIZ _(jugando)_: Oh, Max, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?

MAX: No te preocupes, _(la toma de las manos y la hace girar)_ no haré nada que no quieras.

_Liz se da vuelta y apoya su espalda contra el pecho de Max, bailando. Lo mira provocándolo._

_Cambiamos a:_

_Noche – Fiesta._

_Música: __Sum 41, "With me"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)._

_Alex se encuentra apoyado contra pared junto a la puerta del baño de las mujeres. Sam, sin la peluca de color violeta, está frente a él, con los brazos cruzados al pecho, desafiándolo._

ALEX: Perdóname.

SAM _(dura)_: Me mentiste, Alex. Me hiciste creer durante meses que no te pasaba nada más con ella.

ALEX: Tampoco es que estuve con Isabel mientras estaba contigo. Siempre te fui fiel, Sam.

_Sam baja la mirada, dolida._

SAM: Lo siento.

_Alex la toma de las manos._

ALEX: Yo lo siento más. _(Busca su mirada)_ Me duele en el alma no poder corresponderte. Puedo prometerte que lo intentaré.

SAM _(quita sus manos)_: No quiero tu lástima. Quiero que me ames toda, completa. Quiero que me ames a mí, y no a una chica que ni siquiera devuelve tus llamadas. Dime la verdad, Alex, ¿hace cuánto que no hablas con ella? ¿Hace cuánto que no la ves? ¿Y sigues metido en su vida? Ella y sus amigos te están utilizando para su sucio negocio.

ALEX: No sabes de lo que hablas.

SAM _(furiosa)_: No lo sé y nunca lo sabré, ¿verdad? Porque nunca me incluirás en eso. Nunca me dejarás entrar del todo en tu vida.

_Alex intenta decir algo pero Sam lo detiene con una mano. Baja la mirada nuevamente y comienza a llorar._

SAM: Yo soy la que más lo lamenta. _(Se seca las lágrimas de los ojos)_ Te extraño.

ALEX _(suspira)_: Yo también te extraño, Sam.

_Alex la toma nuevamente de las manos. Ella se abalanza sobre sus brazos y lo abraza fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Alex. Comienza a llorar más fuerte. Alex le acaricia el pelo tratando de calmarla. Le besa la frente._

ALEX: Shh.

_Apoya su nariz contra la de Sam y la frota suavemente. Ella se ríe entre lágrimas._

ALEX: Yo también te extraño. _(Le quita el pelo de la frente)_ Mucho.

_La besa suavemente sobre los labios._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Fiesta – Noche._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy ending"__._

_Maria se encuentra apartada de la pista de baile. Está parada bastante cerca de la entrada, observando sus uñas, aburrida. Michael se acerca caminando lentamente hacia ella. Se para a su lado, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared, y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su jean._

MICHAEL: Lamento haber arruinado tu noche.

_Maria lo ignora, concentrada en sus uñas._

MICHAEL: Está bien, como quieras. _(Resopla)_ Lo siento, Maria, no soy digno de tu amor y siempre cometo errores. _(Maria lo mira. Seria)_ Debería haberte ayudado a que esta noche fuese genial. Debería haberme vestido de Duende y bailado contigo.

_Maria se acerca a él y le acaricia el brazo._

MARIA: Te prometí que te acompañaría en las buenas y en las malas. Perdóname por no haberte apoyado con lo de Paris.

_Michael la toma entre sus brazos, y la trae hacia él y le besa suavemente la frente._

_Cortamos a:_

_Tess y Kyle junto a la mesa de la bebida. Tess se quita su capucha, muerta de calor. Kyle le acerca un vaso con bebida._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy ending"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

TESS: Gracias.

KYLE: ¿Quieres salir un poco a tomar aire?

TESS _(cierra los ojos)_: Las luces me están poniendo un poco mal.

KYLE _(preocupado)_: ¿Te sientes bien?

_Tess deja caer su vaso, que salpica bebida por todo el suelo. Sus ojos se cierran y cae al piso. Todo su cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse._

KYLE _(gritando)_: ¡Tess!

_Cambiamos a:_

_Noche – Estacionamiento._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy ending"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

_Max y Liz se encuentran parados junto a un auto, los dos bien pegados, observando el cielo. En el horizonte notamos un gran brillo blanco, que se agranda lentamente. Max toma la mano de Liz y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Ella le sonríe y le besa la mano._

LIZ _(señala el cielo)_: Creo que está empezando.

_La puerta de emergencia se abre repentinamente. Ambos se sorprenden. Michael y Kyle ingresan al estacionamiento alzando a Tess, que se encuentra desmayada. Detrás de ellos viene Maria, dándole ventilación con su sombrero._

MICAHEL _(gritando)_: ¡Maxwell!

_Max y Liz corren hacia ellos. Entre los cuatro bajan a Tess y la acomodan en el piso. El cielo comienza a ponerse blanco de los destellos de la lluvia de estrellas._

LIZ: ¿Qué pasó?

KYLE _(desesperado)_: Comenzó a tener convulsiones nuevamente. _(A Max)_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_Max mira a Liz, buscando ayuda. Maria señala el cielo._

MARIA: Miren.

_Max, Liz, Michael y Kyle miran el cielo, siguiendo el dedo de Maria. Entre la lluvia de destellos notamos algo cayendo hacia la tierra, a velocidad descomunal. A medida que se acerca, se ve que, lo que sea que es, está envuelto en llamas._

MICHAEL: Se está quemando.

MARIA: ¿Qué es eso?

_El objeto sigue cayendo. Finalmente impacta. El grupo ve el objeto desaparecer de su vista y luego escuchando un gran estruendo. Max y Michael se miran._

MICHAEL: ¿Sentiste eso?

_Max asiente._

_Cambiamos a:_

_Madrugada – Habitación de Benjamin._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy ending"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

_Benjamin e Isabel se encuentran durmiendo. Él está panza arriba__e Isabel se encuentra cabeza abajo, y con el rostro hacia el otro lado. Ambos se encuentran desnudos. Toda la habitación se encuentra en calma. Isabel respira normalmente. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Isabel. Sus ojos se abren repentinamente. Deja escapar un__ jadeo asustada__._

_Cambiamos a:_

_Cueva._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy ending"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

_Vemos a Paris acostada en el suelo de la cueva del Granilith, aún con las manos atadas por su espalda. Parece dormir apaciblemente sobre una bolsa de dormir. De repente sus ojos se abren y mira directo a la cámara. Hacemos un primer plano de su rostro. Paris sonríe maliciosamente._

_Cambiamos a:_

_Noche – Calle._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy ending"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)_

_La cámara hace un paneo aéreo de un depósito. El techo del lugar está completamente destrozado. Nos vamos acercando hacia el suelo lentamente, a través del gran agujero del techo. Mientras nos acercamos vemos que dentro casi todo se encuentra entre llamas. Vemos toneladas de papel quemarse y notamos un cierto material brillante, que parece no corroerse. Notamos un gran pedazo de material, hundido entre barrotes de metal, ladrillo y escombros. Escuchamos el sonido de algo descomprimirse y una puerta comienza a abrirse. La cámara se funde a negro. Vemos en la pantalla un contador que dice: "0 Horas 0 Minutos 5 segundos para el impacto". El contador baja hasta que leemos: "0 horas, 0 minutos, 0 segundos para el impacto"._


	11. Dile adiós al mundo que conocías (P1)

TÍTULO: _Dile adiós al mundo que conocías – Parte 1_

AUTOR: Vale

RATING: PG-13.

DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores, salvo Benjamin, Paris, Sam y Vera.

SPOILERS: Esta historia sigue luego de _Navidad Estrellada._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta historia transcurre como episodio escrito, al igual que las seis fanfics de la serie _El fin del mundo_, sin embargo, este capítulo forma parte ya de la tercera temporada. Como las demás historias, contiene también canciones.

NOTA 2: Revisado y editado en Julio 2018.

_Abrimos con una pantalla en negro. Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz._

_Música: __Mika, "Happy Ending"._

LIZ (VO): Es 6 de enero, soy Liz Parker.

_Vemos a Liz, parada en medio del desierto, de día, con las manos al costado del cuerpo._

LIZ (VO): Y esta es mi vida.

_Empezamos a ver flashes de distintas escenas. Primero: vemos a Tess y a Paris tiradas en el suelo de una habitación blanca, ambas con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar._

_Segundo: es de noche, nos encontramos cerca de un gran cerco de alambre. El jetta de Maria se encuentra estacionado. Vemos que Maria grita y llora, e intenta salir corriendo, pero Kyle la toma rápidamente entre sus brazos._

_Tercero: estamos en una habitación de terapia intensiva, en un hospital. Isabel y Benjamin se encuentran observando la habitación, a través de un vidrio. En la única cama, conectada a un respirador artificial, está la hija de Benjamin, durmiendo. Isabel toma la mano de él y la aprieta fuertemente._

_Volvemos a Liz, que cierra los ojos y una lágrima recorre su rostro. La pantalla se vuelve negra y aparece una leyenda que dice "Días antes"._

_La música termina._

_Día – Crashdown._

_El café está cerrado. Es bien de mañana. En uno de los boxes del fondo se encuentran sentados Michael, Alex (con la cabeza contra la pared), Liz a su lado, luego Kyle, Max en la punta y Tess junto a Michael. Todos se encuentran hablando fervorosamente y se detienen cuando Maria entra rápidamente al Crashdown, acompañada de Jim. Michael estira su cuello y mira al Sheriff._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué sabes?

_Jim suspira, desalentado._

JIM: No mucho más que ustedes.

_Maria se para junto a Max, apoyándose en su silla._

MARIA: Toda la zona está copada por el FBI.

JIM: No me dejan intervenir. Rechazaron a mis hombres y quitaron todo el lugar. En dos horas estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

MAX: ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

MICHAEL: ¿Sabes qué es?

_Tess hace un espacio acercándose a Michael para que Jim pueda sentarse._

JIM: Contestarán hoy preguntas por la tarde, pero todos sabemos lo que dirán.

LIZ _(sonriendo sarcásticamente)_: Que fue un globo aerostático.

_El grupo se mantiene en silencio unos segundos._

MICHAEL _(a Jim)_: ¿Tú crees que haya podido ser una nave?

JIM: No lo sé, podría serlo. Igualmente, no creo que esta vez puedan mantenerlo tanto en secreto como antes. Tengo la oficina repleta de periodistas.

MICHAEL: Debemos ir.

MARIA _(asustada)_: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

MICHAEL _(serio)_: Debemos encontrar dónde guardaron la nave y fijarnos qué venía con ella.

MARIA: Tienes que estar delirando, esa no es una opción.

KYLE _(a Max)_: ¿Le han avisado a Isabel?

MAX _(baja la mirada)_: Aún no.

TESS: Creo que deberíamos avisarle a Isabel. Si nosotros sentimos esa, _(busca la palabra)_ fuerza dentro nuestro, seguramente ella también la ha sentido.

ALEX: Concuerdo con Tess. _(Acerca su cuerpo a la mesa)_ Si lo que se estrelló ayer por la noche era realmente una de sus naves quiere decir que algo malo debe estar pasando en su planeta. Y es mejor enfrentar lo que está por venir todos juntos que desmembrados.

_Michael y Max cruzan miradas._

MICHAEL: Deberíamos decirle.

LIZ _(a Jim)_: Sheriff, ¿hay posibilidad de que podamos ver el sitio del choque?

JIM _(pensando)_: Lo tienen bien cercado, pero intentaré ver qué puedo hacer.

LIZ _(toma a Max de la mano y lo mira fijamente)_: Creo que deberíamos ver el sitio antes de que partamos.

MICHAEL: ¿A dónde se irán?

MAX: Liz, Tess y yo nos iremos a Oklahoma. _(Tess mira a Max sorprendida) _Encontramos su donante.

KYLE _(feliz)_: ¡Entonces no hay necesidad de encontrar la nave!

_Tess cierra los ojos, sonriendo._

MICHAEL: ¿Y qué haremos con Paris y los cristales?

_Max piensa unos segundos._

MAX: Lidiaremos con todo a su debido momento. Por ahora lo más importante es curar a Tess.

MICHAEL: Lo que tú digas, Maxwell.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a la presentación de la tercera temporada. __Actores invitados: Jon Foster, Carly Pope, Olivia Wilde__._

_Día – Habitación de __Benjamin en Paris__._

_Las persianas están cerradas pero algo de luz se filtra a través de ellas. La habitación está bastante desordenada. La puerta de entrada se abre y entran Benjamin e Isabel, besándose. Ella cierra rápidamente la puerta detrás suyo. Le quita la campera a Benjamin y la tira en el suelo. Él se ríe y se separa unos centímetros de ella._

BENJAMIN: ¿Cuál es el apuro?

_Isabel lo lanza sobre su cama y se sienta encima suyo. Lo besa fuertemente._

ISABEL: Tengo que volver a San Francisco mañana, y Vera insistió en pasar el día conmigo hoy.

_Él la toma del rostro y la acaricia._

BENJAMIN: ¿Quieres que te ayude a guardar las cosas más tarde?

_Isabel mira rápidamente a su alrededor._

ISABEL: Son pocas cosas. _(Lo toma del rostro y lo acerca hacia ella)_ ¿Quieres darme algo de tu atención?

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: Siento que aunque nos mudemos juntos no podremos deshacernos de Vera, ¿verdad?

_Isabel se acomoda en la almohada __mientras se ríe._

ISABEL _(seria)_: Pero antes necesito hablar con mis padres. _(Él asiente y ella le sonríe)_ Y ahora, de vuelta a lo que estábamos.

_Benjamin e Isabel comienzan a besarse fogosamente otra vez. Ella __com__ienza a quitarse la camisa cuando un teléfono comienza a sonar._

ISABEL _(entre besos)_: Déjalo, seguramente es para Vera.

_Benjamin se ríe y comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón a Isabel. Escuchamos la voz de Max en el contestador:_

MAX: Izzy, soy yo… _(Isabel levanta la vista y mira el contestador)_ Realmente necesito que atiendas si estás allí. _(Isabel se abalanza sobre el teléfono y lo atiende)._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

MAX: Finalmente te encuentro.

_Isabel mira a Benjamin, que se abrocha la camisa._

ISABEL _(fastidiada)_: Espero que sea importante.

MAX: Se trata de Tess y Paris _(suspira). _Es hora de que vuelvas a Roswell, Izzy.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__._

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – Avión._

_Nos encontramos dentro de un avión con tres filas de asientos, dos de dos asientos junto a las ventanillas, y una de tres asientos en el medio. En el asiento junto a la ventana en una fila de dos, vemos a Isabel, mirando atentamente por la ventanilla. __L__a aeromoza se acerca con el carrito de las bebidas, e Isabel desciende su mesa del asiento de enfrente. Apoya las manos sobre la mesita y suspira, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se cierran, pensando. Una luz pequeña y potente le molesta los ojos, e Isabel los abre rápidamente. Observa las nubes y el cielo afuera, pero no hay nada allí. La luz continúa molestándola y baja la vista hacia la mesita. Vemos sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas de rosa y una luz que brilla potentemente en su mano derecha. Mira a su acompañante, desesperada, que se encuentra durmiendo, y tapa rápidamente su mano derecha con sus dedos. Observa a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie la está mirando. Levanta lentamente su mano izquierda y deja escapar un __grito __de sorpresa al ver que en su mano derecha cinco luces brillan potentemente formando la constelación de Antar._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de Alex._

_Música: __Toby Lightman, "Holding a heart"_

_Nos encontramos en el living de su casa. Vemos a Alex tirado en el sillón ojeando un__ comic __mientras su madre prepara la mesa para el almuerzo. Alguien toca el timbre._

MADRE: Alex, ¿puedes ir a ver quién es?

_Alex deja la revista en el __sillón__, se levanta y va hacia la puerta. La abre y encontramos a Sam del otro lado._

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Sam respira hondo varias veces._

SAM: ¿Podemos hablar?

ALEX _(abriendo la puerta para que pase)_: Claro, pasa, mi madre está terminando de cocinar.

SAM: No quisiera, no tengo mucho tiempo.

_Alex sale al porche y cierra la puerta de su casa._

ALEX: ¿Qué pasó?

_Sam se sienta en la baranda del porche y lo mira fijamente._

SAM: Alex, me vuelvo a Connecticut.

_Alex se sienta a su lado._

ALEX: ¿Cómo?

_Sam baja la vista._

SAM: Regreso a Yale, esta noche.

_Alex baja la vista pensando._

ALEX: Pensé que esa vida no era para ti.

SAM: Así lo creo también yo, pero no quiero ser mesera toda mi vida. Quiero hacer algo con las oportunidades que se me ofrecen. _(Lo mira a los ojos)_ Y no puedo quedarme aquí solo por ti. Sé que suena terrible decírtelo así, pero, _(hace una pausa)_ eres la única razón por la que me quedé tanto tiempo en Roswell. Pero últimamente siento que esto no es suficiente.

_Alex coloca su mano sobre la de Sam y la acaricia._

SAM: No te estoy culpando de nada, sólo creo que no podemos estar juntos en este momento. Nuestras vidas van en sentidos completamente opuestos. Cada uno necesita algo distinto del otro, y lo que me estás pidiendo sé que no puedo dártelo, al menos no ahora.

ALEX: Lo sé. _(Mira fijamente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sam)_ ¿Crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad en el futuro?

SAM _(sonriendo)_: Quizás cuando vayas a Brown. Después de todo, estaremos ambos en la Ivy League, seguramente nos crucemos en eventos deportivos. _(Alex se ríe tristemente. Ambos juntan sus cabezas, chocando sus frentes)_. Te extrañaré horrores.

ALEX: Prometo que te escribiré.

_Alex toma el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y se besan, al principio dulcemente y luego con vigor. Sam corta el beso repentinamente, con lágrimas en los ojos._

ALEX: Iré a buscarte. _(Le seca las lágrimas de las mejillas)_ Lo prometo, Samantha.

_Sam acerca sus labios a los de Alex una vez más y lo besa una vez más._

SAM: Adiós, Alex.

_Sin mirarlo por última vez, se aleja corriendo hacia la calle. Alex la mira alejarse, suspirando._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Departamento de Michael._

_Maria se encuentra parada frente a la cama, encima de ella, se encuentra un sobre abierto, con una carta y la guitarra, a su lado. Maria resopla varias veces. Escuchamos que la puerta de entrada se abre y se cierra. Michael camina por el departamento hasta donde está Maria, la toma por la cintura, le besa la frente y se sienta en la cama, mientras se saca las zapatillas. Maria continúa mirando el sobre y la guitarra frente a ella._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasa?

_Maria resopla nuevamente._

MARIA: Sólo trato de definir mi futuro.

_Michael levanta una ceja._

MARIA _(cansada)_: Mi madre me ha dado una gran lectura sobre qué pasará con mi vida si no voy a la Universidad, _(mira la guitarra)_ pero todos sabemos que no es mi primera opción.

MICHAEL: ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

MARIA: La verdad, no sé. _(Se deja caer sobre __la cama__, abatida)_ Rompería el corazón de mi madre si eligiera la música, y aún no se ha recuperado de que nos hayamos casado. Siento como si debiera hacer esto por y para ella. _(Michael toma la guitarra, quitándola de la cama)_ Y, además, estás tú claro. Por un lado me gustaría irme de gira por el país y escapar de toda esta locura checoslovaca, _(Michael la mira fijamente, ella no se da cuenta)_ pero no podría dejarlos solos.

_Él toma la carta de la cama y la lee atentamente._

MICHAEL _(tranquilo)_: Te aceptaron en la Universidad de New Mexico.

MARIA _(restándole importancia)_: Se maravillaron con la cantidad de actividades extracurriculares que tuve.

MICHAEL _(yéndose hacia la cocina)_: Eso es genial.

MARIA: No lo sé. No sé qué hacer.

MICHAEL: Lo que tú quieras.

_Maria se levanta y camina hacia el living._

MARIA: Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

MICHAEL _(preparándose un bowl con cereal)_: Maria, es fácil si tú lo haces fácil. Yo te apoyaré en lo que quieras hacer, pero no debes preguntarme a mí. Al fin y al cabo, es tú futuro del que estás hablando, es tu vida. Vívela como más quieras.

_Michael, medio fastidiado, se tira sobre el sofá y prende la televisión. Maria lo observa unos segundos, pensando._

MARIA: No iré a ningún lado. _(Se retira del living hacia la habitación)_ Tú eres mi vida ahora.

_Michael parpadea unos segundos y luego cambia de canal._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de Liz._

_Encima de su cama vemos que hay una pequeña valija abierta, donde ha empezado a colocar ropa. Liz se encuentra parada frente a su cama, con su diario entre las manos, observándolo. Alguien toca a la puerta, Liz guarda su diario entre la ropa de la valija._

LIZ: Adelante.

_La puerta se abre y entra su madre, sonriendo._

NANCY: ¿Todo bien, Liz?

_Liz asiente. Nancy camina lentamente hacia la cama de Liz y se sienta junto a la valija. La observa atentamente._

NANCY: ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? _(Liz vuelve a asentir)_ ¿Completamente segura?

LIZ: Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

NANCY _(suspira)_: No creo que estés tomando buenas decisiones, hija.

_Liz se sienta junto a su madre y la mira fijamente._

NANCY: Desde que volviste de Boston siento que te alejas cada día más de tus objetivos. No le prestas la misma atención a la escuela, te la pasas fuera de tu casa todos los días, llegas tarde todos los fines de semana.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿De verdad crees eso?

NANCY _(sincera)_: Estás desviándote de tus prioridades, hija. _(Mira de reojo la valija de Liz)_ Y este viaje sólo comprueba mis sospechas.

LIZ _(cierra los ojos y suspira)_: Estás equivocada.

NANCY: Demuéstramelo. Porque cada vez que te miro no te reconozco. Le huyes a todas las responsabilidades, te lanzas a la ruta con Max, sabiendo la cantidad de veces que rompió tu corazón. No pienso obligarte a elegir el camino que debes seguir, pero, _(hace una pausa y la mira fijamente)_ estabas tan segura de lo que querías antes, y trabajabas tan duro para conseguirlo.

LIZ: Sigo siendo esa persona, mamá. No estoy huyendo de mis responsabilidades y mi futuro, sigo teniendo en claro que quiero entrar a Harvard, y siento que este viaje no te guste, pero son sólo unas mini-vacaciones. _(Su madre se queda callada) _Tampoco es que me voy a casar con él.

NANCY _(le acaricia el pelo)_: Ojalá me esté equivocando.

_Liz le sonríe._

LIZ: Max y yo tenemos mucha historia. Este viaje es una forma de averiguar de una vez por todas si realmente debemos estar juntos.

NANCY: Mientras no vuelva a romperte el corazón.

LIZ: No lo dejaré.

_Nancy sonríe. Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Crashdown._

_Estamos en la sala de descanso. Vemos a Maria, vestida con su uniforme, sentada en el borde del sillón, junto a Michael, que mueve las piernas nerviosamente. A su lado se encuentra Alex, sentado tranquilamente. Esperando parados contra la pared están Tess y Kyle. La puerta trasera se abre, y entran Max, Isabel y Liz. Michael se para rápidamente y camina hacia Isabel, ambos se miran fijamente, la habitación en completo silencio. Max deja la valija de Isabel en el piso y cierra la puerta, lentamente._

MICHAEL _(duramente)_: Te tomó un tiempo.

ISABEL: Tengo una vida en San Francisco, Michael, no puedo sólo dejarla así como así, _(suspira)_ oh, y me encanta verte de vuelta.

_Michael la abraza fuertemente sin decir nada. Ella le devuelve el abrazo y le sonríe. Max camina hacia el sillón, y se sienta entre Maria y Alex. Kyle y Alex buscan vigorosamente la vista de Isabel, quien los esquiva, quedándose parada en el medio de la sala._

ISABEL: Tenemos que hacer esto lo más rápido posible, tengo exámenes la semana que viene.

MICHAEL _(resopla)_: Yo también quise hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible hace un tiempo, pero Max nunca me escucha.

MAX: Tratemos de ser racionales, Michael.

ISABEL _(a Max)_: Estoy enojada contigo, Max, tendrías que haberme explicado la situación días atrás. _(A Michael)_ Estoy en lo que quieras hacer.

MICHAEL _(sonríe sorprendido)_: Gracias.

_Tess se adelanta un paso._

TESS: Igualmente creo que tendríamos que ir lento en esto.

ISABEL: ¿Cuál es el plan?

_Todos miran a Michael, esperando._

MICHAEL: Llevar a Paris al bosque, esperar que nos muestre los cristales y curar a Tess, sin necesidad de que se vayan a buscar a su doble.

KYLE: Aún nos queda el tema de la nave.

ISABEL: ¿Están seguros de que es una nave?

MAX: Todos sentimos ese algo extraño. Valenti nos prometió que averiguaría más sobre el caso, pero el FBI está metido. _(A Michael)_ Creo que estaríamos exponiéndonos demasiado.

ISABEL _(a Max)_; Ya tuvimos demasiados meses de cuidar nuestras espaldas, Max, y fíjate cómo ha salido. Creo que lo mejor será separarnos y resolver las cosas lo más rápido posible.

ALEX: Isabel, creo que en este momento no debemos arriesgarnos. Es más importante que todo salga bien y no rápido.

_El celular de Isabel comienza a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su saco. Saca el teléfono de adentro del bolsillo y mira la pantalla externa._

ISABEL _(a Michael)_: Tenemos que resolverlo lo antes posible.

_Isabel camina hacia la escalera que conecta a la casa de Liz y se sienta en el tercer escalón._

ISABEL: Ben, ¿cómo te encuentras?

_Escuchamos la voz del otro lado de la línea, pero la imagen se mantiene en Isabel, y el grupo observándola._

BENJAMIN _(con la voz cortada)_: Isabel, tengo miedo.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¿Qué pasó?

BENJAMIN: Estoy en el hospital.

ISABEL _(se para rápidamente)_: ¿Qué? ¿Te encuentras bien?

BENJAMIN: Es Maggie… _(hace una pausa, respirando hondo)_ tiene cáncer.

ISABEL: Oh, Dios mío…

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Afuera del Crashdown._

_Música: __Howie Day, "Collide"._

_Estamos en la parte trasera del Café. Isabel está apoyada en la pared de ladrillos, mirando detenidamente el cielo. Tiembla un poco por el frío y cierra __su campera__. La puerta de salida de emergencia se abre y aparece Kyle. Sale y cierra lentamente la puerta detrás suyo. Observa a Isabel, que sigue mirando el cielo, durante unos segundos, en silencio._

KYLE: Te ves distinta.

_Isabel baja la vista hacia su ropa, bien a la última moda. Tiene puestos unos jeans chupines azules, unas botas negras y un__a campera de cuero __del mismo color. En el cabello lleva una cinta de color negro a cuadros, con el pelo suelto. Además, tiene puestos unos aros en forma de argolla._

ISABEL: ¿Te parece?

KYLE: Estás toda arreglada y pintada.

ISABEL _(volviendo a mirar el cielo)_: No lo noto.

_Kyle se acomoda a su lado, apoyando la espalda también contra la pared. Levanta la vista hacia el cielo._

KYLE: Estás rara también.

ISABEL _(irónica)_: Gracias.

KYLE: No lo digo de un modo malo, es sólo que, _(hace una pausa)_ estás distinta y rara, eso es todo.

_Isabel lo mira fijamente._

ISABEL: ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Kyle?

KYLE: ¿No te parece que deberías preocuparte un poco más por lo que está pasando?

ISABEL _(enojada)_: Como si ustedes me hubiesen dejado preocuparme antes. Me pasé meses en San Francisco sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. Creo que tengo derecho a preocuparme lo que yo quiera.

KYLE _(dolido)_: Yo quería contarte lo que estaba pasando, pero tú sabes cómo es Max.

ISABEL _(se ríe sarcásticamente)_: Porque tú haces todo lo que dice él, ¿no? _(Lo mira unos segundos)_ Ahórrate el esfuerzo, Kyle, no hay forma de que no esté enojada contigo... con todos ustedes.

KYLE: No creo que debas partir ya. Michael se quedará sólo si Max y Tess se van a Oklahoma. A todos nos vendría bien tener un poder más por si algo pasa.

ISABEL _(desvía la mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente)_: Se las han arreglado bastante bien sin mí hasta ahora.

_Kyle la toma repentinamente del brazo._

KYLE: Por favor, no te vayas, recién has llegado. _(Isabel lo mira sin decir nada)_ No sabes lo que te he extrañado, Izzy, la cantidad de veces que quise contarte lo que estaba pasando. Pero tú no has hecho nada para que nuestra amistad progresara en los últimos meses. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que devolviste mis llamadas? _(Isabel asiente)_ ¿Sabes, acaso, lo sola que se ha sentido Tess todo este tiempo? Tú eras la única chica con la que podía hablar, y de repente ya ni siquiera te importaba lo que estaba sufriendo.

ISABEL _(dolida)_: Debo irme, Benjamin me necesita.

KYLE: ¿Y cuándo regresarás?

ISABEL: No lo sé, no puedo dejar mi vida en Berkeley cada vez que tú tienes un capricho.

KYLE _(enojado)_: No son caprichos, Isabel. Somos tus amigos, ¡Tu familia! ¿Pretendes hacernos a un lado como si nada? ¿Quieres dejar a Michael solo cuidándonos y ocupándose de esa alien loca?

ISABEL _(cortante, se separa de la mano de Kyle)_: Benjamin y Maggie son mi familia, también. No me hagas elegir, Kyle.

KYLE _(furioso)_: ¿Y qué si te hago elegir? Tienes que dejar de huir de quién realmente eres. No puedes esconderte toda tu vida, Isabel. Algún día tu perfecto novio se dará cuenta de quién eres.

_Isabel lo mira furiosa unos segundos._

ISABEL _(entre dientes)_: Te dije que no me hicieras elegir.

_Se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse por el callejón hacia la calle._

ISABEL: Adiós, Kyle.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Max._

_Max se encuentra armando rápidamente su bolso, mientras Michael, acostado boca arriba en la cama, juega con una pelota de béisbol. Max abre su placard y lo recorre rápidamente con la vista._

MICHAEL: Está extraña.

MAX: Lo suficientemente extraña como para apoyar tus planes.

_Michael lo fulmina con la mirada._

MICHAEL: ¿Te sientes tocado, cierto? _(Se ríe un poco)_ Te molesta que finalmente se haga lo que yo pienso.

_Max lo mira fijamente._

MAX: Oh, cállate.

_La puerta de la habitación se abre e Isabel entra. Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y se apoya sobre esta. Mira fijamente a Max._

ISABEL _(seria)_: Tenemos que hablar.

_Max deja un pantalón dentro de su bolso. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Radiohead, "Paranoi__d__ android"._

MAX: ¿Qué pasó?

_Isabel mira a Michael, que se sienta en la cama, asustado. Luego mira nuevamente a Max._

ISABEL _(respira hondo)_: Tengo un nuevo poder.

_Max y Michael la miran estupefactos._

MICHAEL: ¡¿Qué?!

MAX _(seriamente)_: ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

ISABEL _(baja la vista)_: Hace un par de meses.

_Michael se para de la cama rápidamente._

MICHAEL: ¿Par de meses? ¡¿Y nunca se te ocurrió contarnos?!

MAX _(a Michael)_: Shh, baja la voz. _(A Isabel)_ ¿Qué poder tienes?

_Isabel levanta su mano derecha frente a su pecho y, aún mirando al suelo, la abre. De su mano empieza a crecer una gran luz que se expande hacia las paredes, envolviéndola. Max estira lentamente su brazo hacia el campo de luz de Isabel y trata de atravesarlo. Al tocarlo, una pequeña fuerza lo empuja pasos atrás. Michael observa la escena con estupefacción._

MICHAEL: No puedo creer que no nos contaste de esto.

ISABEL _(levanta la vista y lo mira a Michael)_: Hay más.

MAX: ¿Tienes otros poderes nuevos?

_Isabel se acerca a Max y Michael camina hacia ellos dos. Da vuelta su mano izquierda y se la muestra a los chicos. Una luz brillante ilumina los tres rostros y vemos las 5 estrellas de la constelación de Antar brillando en la palma de Isabel._

ISABEL: Esto me pasó viniendo en el avión hacia aquí.

_Max toma la mano de Isabel y la examina._

MAX: ¿Qué significa?

_Michael se aleja de ellos y toma su campera, colgada de una silla. Se pone la campera y camina hacia la puerta._

MICHAEL: Eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora mismo. _(Abre la puerta, se da vuelta y los mira)_ Los espero en el Granilith, es hora de que Paris hable de una buena vez.

_Michael se aleja por el pasillo, Max está a punto de seguirlo pero se detiene, al observar que Isabel se sienta en la cama._

MAX: ¿No vienes?

ISABEL: Necesito un favor. _(Ella lo mira fijamente)_ La hija de Benjamin está enferma, tiene cáncer.

MAX: Isabel, no puedo. _(Se sienta frente a ella en la silla)_.

ISABEL _(con la voz quebrada)_: Por favor...

MAX: Michael y yo arriesgamos muchísimo la última vez que curamos a esos niños.

ISABEL: Te estoy pidiendo un favor, como hermana, necesito que cures a Maggie.

_Max esconde su rostro entre sus manos, pensando. Suspira._

MAX: ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que los médicos se ocupen de ella? No soy Dios, no puedo curar a todo niño enfermo. A veces hay una razón para algunas cosas.

ISABEL _(exasperada)_: ¡Oh, no me vengas con tu discurso filosófico! _(Se levanta de la cama)_ Maggie no vivirá a menos que hagas algo al respecto.

_Isabel y Max se miran fijamente durante unos segundos._

ISABEL _(furiosa)_: No seré capaz de perdonarte. _(Hace una pausa)_ Nunca te he pedido nada, Max. Vamos, incluso has intentado curar a la abuela de Liz, ¿y no puedes hacer lo mismo por la hija de mi novio? No sé si será posible o no, pero al menos te estoy pidiendo que lo intentes.

_Max comienza a asentir._

MAX: Bien, lo haré. _(Suspira)_.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Bosque Frasier._

_Vemos el jeep de Max y el jetta de Maria estacionados en el medio del bosque, ambos con las luces apagadas. El grupo se encuentra a unos metros de los dos coches, parados en círculo. Michael sostiene el brazo izquierdo de Paris fuertemente, para evitar que se escape. A su alrededor se encuentra todo el resto del grupo._

MICHAEL _(furioso)_: Vamos, ¡muéstranos!

PARIS: Ya les dije que no les darías las piedras hasta que no me lleven a la nave.

TESS: ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente es una nave lo que cayó?

PARIS _(mira fijamente a Tess)_: Es una nave.

MICHAEL: Seguro es alguna de tus trampas.

PARIS _(lo mira a Max)_: ¿Dijeron que querían respuestas? Entonces, llévenme a la nave y les explicaré todo.

ISABEL _(desconfiada)_: Pensé que nos habías dicho que no sabías por qué desaparecieron tus poderes.

_Paris guarda silencio._

MICHAEL: ¿Lo sabes? _(Paris no contesta)_ ¡Mierda!

LIZ: Nos mentiste todo este tiempo.

PARIS: Necesitaba que confiaran en mí lo suficiente para que me llevaran a la nave.

TESS _(furiosa)_: Asquerosa mentirosa. _(Se le tira encima)_ ¡Maldita perra!

_Max toma fuertemente a Tess, antes de que pueda golpear a Paris. Tess le escupe._

TESS: Jugaste con mi vida, perra, voy a matarte.

_Paris mira fijamente a Tess. De repente, sus ojos cambian completamente de color y cae al piso de rodillas. Mirando fijamente el piso comienza a hablar._

PARIS _(temblorosa)_: Por favor… no me lastimes.

_Todos miran sorprendidos a Paris._

KYLE _(a Michael)_: Era verdad, la verdadera Paris sigue ahí dentro.

_Michael mira a Max con cara de "te lo dije". Liz se acerca lentamente a Paris, se arrodilla a su lado._

LIZ: No te preocupes, no te vamos a lastimar.

ISABEL _(apurada)_: ¿Dónde están los cristales?

ALEX _(a Isabel, cortante)_: Isabel.

_Isabel mira a Alex y resopla. Paris levanta lentamente el brazo derecho y señala un grupo de arbustos a unos metros del grupo. Todos siguen su mano con la mirada._

MICHAEL: ¡Vamos!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Desierto._

_Ahora nos encontramos junto a la gran roca que esconde al Granilith adentro. Los dos autos se encuentran estacionados y los chicos están fuera, salvo Paris, que se encuentra dormida dentro del jetta de Maria._

MICHAEL: Yo creo que debamos intentar sacarla.

LIZ: Ni siquiera sabemos cómo funcionan los cristales. _(Mira a los cristales, en la mano de Max)_ Paris nos dijo que si los conseguíamos podíamos salvar a Tess, pero también nos ha dicho que no sabía por qué había perdido sus poderes y eso resultó ser una mentira.

ISABEL: ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con ella? _(Toma dos cristales de la mano de Max)_ Yo digo que intentemos usarlos para curar a Tess y luego saquemos a ese monstruo del cuerpo de Paris.

MARIA: ¿Y qué hay de la nave?

ALEX _(miedoso)_: No creo que debamos acercarnos a ese lugar.

MICHAEL _(a Max)_: ¿Dejaremos todo como está? ¿No tienes ni la menor curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que cayó?

MAX: Claro que me gustaría saber, pero tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos primero.

MICHAEL _(mirando la mano de Isabel)_: No lo creo.

_Todos miran sorpresivamente la mano de Isabel, donde la constelación en forma de V empieza a brillar. Isabel se tapa la mano rápidamente._

ISABEL: Tenemos que apurarnos.

KYLE: ¿Qué fue eso?

ISABEL _(firme)_: Nada. Ahora, terminemos con esto.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Granilith._

_La cámara empieza afuera, donde vemos a los humanos sentados entre las rocas. Liz sentada sola, con las manos sobre las rodillas, esperando. Frente a ella, están Alex y Kyle, abrazando a Maria. Entramos al Granilith y adentro están los aliens. Paris se encuentra sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Frente a ella, en círculo, la miran fijamente Tess, Isabel, Michael y Max._

ISABEL: Dinos todo lo que tengas que decirnos, sin rodeos.

_Paris no dice nada._

MAX: Sabemos que tienes poco tiempo, y que si no encuentras un cuerpo nuevo morirás.

MICHAEL: Si nos ayudas a nosotros, te ayudaremos a ti.

PARIS _(irónica)_: Mira cómo han cambiado los papeles.

TESS: No nos hagas obligarte.

PARIS: No tengo miedo a morir, ¿pero qué pasa si no digo nada? Yo moriré, nunca sabrán cómo utilizar los cristales, probablemente Paris morirá también. _(A Tess)_ Te veo en la próxima vida, Tess.

MAX: Vamos.

ISABEL _(furiosa)_: Tú eras nuestra madre.

PARIS: Mis hijos murieron en la guerra.

_M__ira fijamente a los cuatro por unos segundos, en silencio._

PARIS _(cierra los ojos)_: Nuestro planeta explotó. _(Los cuatro la miran, atónitos)_ La guerra terminó por destrozar todo; hemos perdido a nuestras familias, nuestros hogares, ahora ni siquiera tenemos un lugar donde vivir.

ISABEL: ¿Antar ha desaparecido?

PARIS: Perdí mis poderes cuando Antar explotó.

MAX: ¿Cómo puede explotar un planeta entero?

PARIS _(lo mira fijamente)_: No te haces una idea de las armas que poseemos. _(Los chicos parecen asustados)_ ¿Esa lluvia de estrellas? Esos eran nuestros restos.

TESS: ¿Todos han desaparecido?

PARIS: No todos.

MICHAEL: ¿Quién estaba en la nave?

_Paris se queda callada unos segundos. La mano de Isabel comienza a brillar nuevamente. Paris sonríe._

PARIS: Te está llamando.

_Isabel mira su mano asustada, vemos las 5 luces brillar intensamente._

TESS: ¿Quién? _(Paris no contesta)_

MICHAEL: ¿Quién estaba en la nave?

PARIS: Kivar…

_Termina la escena y cortamos a __comerciales__:_

_Noche – Granilith._

_Música: __Sebastián Tellier, "La ritournelle"._

_Vemos a Isabel, que sale corriendo del Granilith hacia el jeep. Maria, Alex, Kyle y Liz, que esperaban afuera, se paran rápidamente. Detrás de Isabel, sale Max._

MAX _(gritando)_: ¡Isabel, espera!

_Isabel corre rápidamente, Max la sigue detrás y la alcanza cuando Isabel llega al jeep. La toma de los hombros y la obliga a mirarla. Isabel se encuentra con el maquillaje corrido y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, llorando desconsoladamente. Max la abraza y le acaricia el pelo, intentando calmarla._

MAX: Todo estará bien.

_Isabel esconde su rostro en el hombro de su hermano._

ISABEL: Quiero que esto se termine de una vez.

MAX: Todo terminará pronto, te lo prometo.

_Isabel se separa y lo mira fijamente._

ISABEL: No quiero estar aquí. Si lo que dijo Paris es verdad, ese hombre está aquí, en Roswell. Y vendrá a buscarme.

MAX: No lo dejaremos.

ISABEL: Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ve, podría ser cualquiera. _(Asustada)_ ¿Qué me hará?

MAX _(le seca las lágrimas del rostro)_: No dejaré que te haga nada.

ISABEL: Quiero irme, esta noche, ahora mismo. Dime que te vendrás conmigo.

MAX _(tranquilo)_: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

ISABEL: Vayámonos a New York, necesito que cures a Maggie. No quiero morir sin que la hayas curado.

MAX: No te morirás.

_Isabel lo abraza fuertemente._

ISABEL: Vayámonos ahora. Ya no quiero estar aquí. No quiero ser _esto_.

MAX: Está bien, nos iremos ahora.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Ruta._

_Música: __Sebastián Tellier, "La ritournelle"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)._

_La cámara está dentro del jetta de Maria. Afuera la noche está completamente cerrada, sin ninguna estrella a la vista. La ruta está bastante vacía, y se ven pocos autos pasar al lado del jetta. Dentro del auto vemos a Michael manejando, a Maria en el asiento del acompañante y a Kyle, Tess y Alex en el asiento trasero. Todos se encuentran en silencio. Maria mira detenidamente por la ventanilla. Su rostro parece de sorpresa._

MARIA _(a Michael)_: ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

_Michael no contesta. Los tres chicos en el asiento trasero miran rápidamente por la ventanilla._

KYLE: Este no es el camino a Roswell.

TESS: ¿A dónde estamos yendo, Michael?

MICHAEL _(fastidiado)_: Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

MARIA: ¿Vas a matar a Paris? ¿No te parece que encerrarla en el baúl del auto de mi madre es castigo suficiente?

KYLE: ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

MICHAEL: Tenemos que ponerle un fin a esto. Vamos a curar a Tess, sacar a ese alien del cuerpo de Paris y matar a Kivar.

KYLE: Este es el lugar donde mi padre dijo que se habían llevado la nave.

MARIA _(asustada)_: ¿Max sabe sobre esto?

MICHAEL: Por supuesto que no.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Desierto._

_Música: __Sebastián Tellier, "La ritournelle"__ (continuación de la escena anterior)._

_El jetta está estacionado junto a un alambrado. A lo lejos, dentro del predio, vemos un edificio de concreto de dos pisos. Todos salen rápidamente del auto. Alex, Tess y Kyle se dirigen al baúl y sacan a Paris de adentro. Michael camina hacia el alambrado, con Maria siguiéndolo._

MARIA: ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer, Michael?

MICHAEL _(fastidiado)_: Ya te lo dije.

MARIA: No lo puedo creer. Ayer me estaba preocupando por nuestro futuro, y hoy tú quieres terminar con él.

_Michael apoya la mano sobre el alambrado, derritiendo una parte._

MICHAEL: No estoy terminando con nuestro futuro, estoy asegurándome de que tengamos uno.

_Se da vuelta y mira fijamente a Maria. La toma del rostro y le besa la frente._

MICHAEL: Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

MARIA: Quiero ir contigo, estoy cansada de esperar siempre afuera.

MICHAEL: No puedes venir, ya lo sabes.

MARIA _(enojada)_: Te mataré si no vuelves.

_Michael sonríe y la besa fuertemente._

MICHAEL: Te amo.

_Rápidamente, se mete por el agujero que acabó de hacer en el alambrado, y desaparece. Tess lo sigue rápidamente, tomando a Paris del brazo y obligándola a caminar delante de ella. Maria se queda parada, observando el edificio, a lo lejos. Kyle y Alex se acercan a ella y cada uno se para a un lado de Maria._

MARIA _(a Kyle)_: ¿Sabes? A veces odio a tu padre.

KYLE: Yo también.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Avión._

_Max, Liz e Isabel se encuentran sentados en un avión en p__leno vuelo__. Isabel está durmiendo junto a la ventanilla. Max está medio dormido y Liz, del lado del pasillo, escribe en su diario._

LIZ: Esto es tan extraño.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Brendan James, "Your beating heart"._

MAX _(medio dormido)_: ¿Qué cosa?

LIZ: No lo sé, la forma en que terminaron las cosas. Ayer pensaba que íbamos a ir a Oklahoma a buscar a la doble de Tess y ahora viajamos a New York a curar a una niña.

MAX _(la mira)_: No digas que nunca te llevé a ningún lado.

_Liz se ríe. Se quedan unos segundos, mirándose._

LIZ: Estoy contenta de estar aquí contigo.

_Max busca su mano y la aprieta._

MAX: Yo también.

_Liz se acerca a Max y lo besa rápidamente en los labios._

MAX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Por qué fue eso?

_Liz recuesta su cabeza en el asiento._

LIZ: Porque sí. _(Hace una pausa)_ Porque desde el día en que me salvaste la vida todo ha sido alrededor tuyo. Puedo intentar huir todo lo que quiera, pero todos los caminos me llevan siempre a ti, Max. Todo ha sido siempre sobre ti. _(Liz se acerca nuevamente a Max, se detiene unos centímetros antes de su boca y lo mira fijamente a los ojos)_ Te amo, siempre te he amado, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

_Max acaricia suavemente la mejilla derecha de Liz y termina de acercarse a ella. Se besan despacio y tiernamente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Auto de Maria._

_Alex, Maria y Kyle se encuentran esperando dentro del jetta. Afuera la noche sigue cerrada, y no se escucha ningún ruido dentro del edificio. Maria resopla en el asiento del conductor._

MARIA: Estoy cansada de esperar.

_Alex mira su reloj, sentado en el asiento del acompañante._

ALEX: Sólo ha pasado media hora.

KYLE: Podrían estar muertos en media hora.

_La cara de Maria se convierte a un terror absoluto. Alex mira a Kyle, sentado detrás, con cara de reproche._

ALEX _(irónico)_: Gracias, Kyle. _(A Maria)_ Estoy seguro de que están bien. Michael y Tess tienen unos cuantos buenos poderes, nada les va a pasar.

_Los tres se quedan callados, observando el edificio a lo lejos, donde todo sigue igual de calmo._

KYLE _(a Alex)_: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _(Alex se da vuelta para mirarlo)_ ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Isabel?

_Maria los mira._

KYLE: Ha estado actuando demasiado extraño este último tiempo.

ALEX _(suspira)_: No lo sé, siento como si ya no la conociera.

MARIA: Está viviendo su vida, no la pueden culpar por eso.

KYLE: ¿Y qué hay de su nuevo novio?

_Maria mira a Kyle, sin entender._

MARIA: ¿Qué nos importa? Si está feliz no hay de qué preocuparse.

_Alex y Kyle bajan la vista. Maria mira a uno y a otro detenidamente y empieza a reírse._

MARIA: Los dos están celosos.

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué? Nada que ver.

KYLE: Sólo nos preguntábamos.

MARIA: En serio, chicos. Alex, no puedes seguir viviendo de una relación que terminó hace años. Mira todo lo que has dejado pasar por creer que Isabel volvería a Roswell y todo sería como antes. Y Kyle, ¿qué puedo decirte? Isabel es tu amiga y nunca será algo más que tu amiga. Tienes que aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

_Alex y Kyle se ven ambos un poco tristes._

KYLE: Lo sé, pero…

_Alex señala algo a lo lejos._

ALEX: ¡Miren!

_Maria sale del auto rápidamente y mira a la figura corriendo a lo lejos. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Mika, "Any other world"._

MARIA: ¡Es Michael!

_Kyle y Alex salen también del auto y se acercan, junto a Maria, al cerco. Mientras están acercándose se escuchan dos tiros y el ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo. Los tres se detienen asustados. Se escucha un disparo más._

MARIA _(gritando)_: ¡Michael!

_Maria se quiere lanzar a través del alambrado pero Kyle la sostiene entres sus brazos. Maria comienza a llorar._

MARIA: ¡No!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación blanca._

_Música: __Mika, "Any other world"__. (Continuación de la escena anterior)_

_Estamos dentro de un a habitación completamente blanca como la que hemos visto en "The white room". De repente una puerta se abre y entran dos personas con trajes y cascos azules, que no permiten que se vea el rostro. Una persona sostiene a Tess y la otra a Paris. Ambos dejan caer a las chicas al suelo, que tienen los ojos cerrados. Se van por la puerta y la cierran detrás suyo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Hospital._

_Música: __Mika, "Any other world"__. (Continuación de la escena anterior)_

_Benjamin se encuentra sentado en una silla de cuero en una pequeña sala de espera, frente a una ventana. En su mano tiene un café casi terminado y su cabeza recostada en su otra mano, con los ojos cerrados. Isabel camina lentamente hacia la ventana y apoya su mano sobre ella. Del otro lado, vemos a Maggie, en una cama, conectada a un respirador artificial. Isabel observa tristemente a la niña. Benjamin se despierta de repente y mira a Isabel sorprendido. Se levanta de la silla y se para junto a Isabel._

BENJAMIN: No sabía que llegarías tan pronto.

_Isabel cierra los ojos cuando Benjamin la besa en la frente._

ISABEL: Necesitaba estar contigo.

_Recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Benjamin y mira a través del vidrio._

ISABEL: Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

_Benjamin pasa su brazo por la cintura de Isabel, abrazándola._

BENJAMIN: Cualquier cosa.

_Escuchamos a Max carraspear. Benjamin se da vuelta rápidamente y vemos a Max y a Liz parados cerca de ellos. Isabel señala a Max._

ISABEL: Este es Max, mi hermano. _(Mira a Benjamin y suspira)_ Y nosotros… _(hace una pausa)_ bueno, no somos de la tierra.

_La cámara se aleja lentamente por el pasillo del hospital, dejando a Benjamin sorprendido, y a los chicos esperando una respuesta._

_Cambiamos a:_

_Día – Desierto._

_Vemos a Liz, parada en medio del desierto con las manos al costado del cuerpo, como en la escena de apertura del episodio. Liz cierra los ojos y una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Escuchamos su voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Es 6 de enero, soy Liz Parker, y este es el comienzo del fin.

_La cámara se funde a negro y leemos "Continuará"._


	12. Dile adiós al mundo que conocías (P2)

_Abrimos con una imagen del desierto en el atardecer._

_Música: __"Kids", MGMT_

_Cambiamos a una casa, color crema, de una sola planta. La casa tiene un porche, donde hay muchas plantas, varios cactus, y una silla mecedora __mirando hacia __la calle. La casa tiene tejas rojas y los marcos de las ventanas son verdes. Escuchamos una voz en off:_

LIZ (VO): Siete años atrás conocí al amor de mi vida.

_La cámara se acerca lentamente hacia una de las ventanas, adentro vemos a Liz en el living sentada frente a un gran escritorio de madera oscura, escribiendo en una noteboo__k Mac__._

LIZ (VO): Él me introdujo a un mundo completamente desconocido.

_Liz está vestida con unos pantalones deportivos negros y un buzo gris, también deportivo, con capucha. Su pelo está atado en una cola de caballo y algunos mechones de cabello se le escapan por la frente._

LIZ (VO): Me pasé días, meses, años, escribiendo sobre él… sobre nosotros. Sobre todas las personas que se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Y, de repente, _(baja la vista hacia su derecha, donde vemos su antiguo diario)_ de un día para el otro, lo perdí. Y ya no tenía nada sobre lo que escribir.

_Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta. Liz salva el archivo en la notebook y la cierra rápidamente. Se levanta de la silla, acomodándose el buzo y camina fuera de la sala, hacia el pasillo que conecta el living con la cocina. Vemos a su madre, Nancy, con algunas bolsas de supermercado._

LIZ: Hola, mamá.

_Nancy besa a su hija en la mejilla y ambas caminan hacia la cocina. _

NANCY: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

LIZ _(piensa)_: Estuvo bien, creo.

NANCY _(deja las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina)_: ¿Avanzaste con tus escritos?

LIZ: No lo sé, _(se la nota abatida)_ es todo una nebulosa importante ahora. Ya veremos qué pasa. Aún no sé cómo empezar la historia.

_Nancy mira a su hija unos segundos y le acaricia la mejilla. Le sonríe._

NANCY: Estoy segura de que será una novela fabulosa. Tu futuro no es ser una profesora de Biología, siempre te lo dije, estás destinada a grandes cosas.

LIZ _(cansada)_: ¿Otra vez con eso, mamá? Ya casi tengo 22 años, creo que puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

NANCY _(empieza a guardar las cosas que trajo del supermercado en la alacena)_: Sí, tienes ya casi 22 años, pero tu madre aún te hace las compras.

_Ambas se ríen. __Suena el teléfono y Liz camina hacia el living. Levanta el tubo inalámbrico._

LIZ: ¿Hola?

_Del otro lado del teléfono escuchamos la voz, pero la imagen se mantiene en Liz._

MARIA _(en off)_: ¡Hola, mamasita!

_Liz sonríe y se aleja__ de la cocina, cerrando__ la puerta del living._

LIZ_ (contenta)_: Maria, ¿cómo estás?

_Mientras Maria habla, Liz camina hacia el sillón verde y se siente en él._

MARIA: Fenomenal, como siempre, ¿y tú? ¿Haz pensado en mi oferta?

LIZ: Sí, _(se detiene unos segundos, __pensando__)_ no puedo aceptarla. De veras te agradezco, pero no puedo ir.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? La Liz Parker que conozco nunca se hubiera resignado con ir a _Community College_, nunca. No perteneces a ese mundo. Tienes que salir de Roswell.

LIZ: No puedo.

MARIA _(suaviza la voz)_: Liz, han pasado cuatro años ya. No estoy diciéndote que deberías conocer a alguien nuevo, aunque también piense eso, sólo te pido que pienses en tu futuro, y el de Zack.

LIZ _(observa unos segundos una fotografía en una mesa junto al sillón donde está sentada, en ella vemos un pequeño sonriente de pelo castaño claro__)_: No tengo el dinero, Maria, y nunca podría aceptar el tuyo. ¿Dónde viviríamos?

MARIA: ¡Conmigo! ¿Acaso piensas que te dejaría sola en la ciudad?

LIZ: Yo… no lo sé.

MARIA: Piénsalo, Liz. Tu vida ya no está en Roswell. Perdiste muchos años de tu vida pensando en los demás, y viviendo para otros. Es tiempo de que empieces a vivir tu vida, tus sueños.

LIZ: ¿Qué pasa si-?

MARIA _(la detiene)_: Ya lo hablamos, Liz. Él no va a regresar. Es tan doloroso para mí como para ti, pero no va a regresar.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a la __presentación__:_

_Abrimos con:_

_Placa negra; leemos "Cuatro años antes" en letras blancas._

_Un pasillo gris, iluminado pobremente. Hay varias celdas del lado derecho. La cámara se detiene en la primera celda y vemos a Michael a través de los barrotes. Se encuentra demacrado y con la cara y las ropas sucias. Dentro de la celda solamente hay una bolsa de dormir color verde. Michael se encuentra sentado sobre ella con la espalda y cabeza apoyadas contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. Todo se encuentra en silencio hasta que escuchamos un sonido de queja de la celda de la izquierda. Michael abre los ojos y se acerca hacia los barrotes que lo separan de la otra celda._

MICHAEL: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Michael intenta tocar los barrotes pero una descarga eléctrica lo hace alejarse. Se acerca lentamente otra vez __hacia__ las barras y se detiene antes de tocarlas. En la otra celda vemos a Tess, tirada en el piso, retorciéndose._

MICHAEL: Sh, sh…. Todo estará bien.

_Se empiezan a escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo. Michael mira a Tess con terror y luego hacia el pasillo. Un hombre alto y esbelto se detiene frente a la celda de Michael. Actor: __Sc__ott Foley__._

HOMBRE: Buenos días, ¿cómo nos encontramos hoy?

MICHAEL _(con odio)_: Igual que hace una semana.

HOMBRE _(mira la bandeja de comida que Michael no ha tocado)_: Veo que te sigues negando a comer.

MICHAEL: No voy a comer hasta que cures a Tess. No podrás sacar nada de mí si estoy muerto.

HOMBRE _(ríe)_: Oh, no te preocupes que tú no eres lo que me interesa. _(Mira a Tess)_ Y ya sabes que la dejaré enferma hasta que Max decida entregarse.

_Michael lo mira con odio. El hombre se mira las manos con curiosidad._

HOMBRE: Y espero que sea pronto porque ya me estoy cansando de estos cuerpos.

TESS _(gritando)_: ¡No vas a ganar, Kivar!

_El hombre se acuclilla junto a la celda de Tess y la observa con interés._

KIVAR: Estoy muy intrigado por ver en qué cuerpo han metido a nuestro antiguo Rey. _(Observa a Michael)_ No puedo negar que El Consejo ha hecho un gran trabajo con ustedes. _(Se levanta y sonríe)_ Como ven, yo no he podido elegir nada interesante y estos cuerpos se me continúan muriendo. Pero una vez que saque la información que quiero de Max, podré ser _yo_ nuevamente.

TESS: Max no se entregará tan fácil.

KIVAR: Oh, ya lo sé. ¿Qué crees que fue lo que llevó a vuestras muertes? ¡Los maravillosos planes de Max! El Consejo los envió aquí pensando que, una vez que Los Cuatro Reales estuvieran listos a regresar, yo sería derrotado. Pero todo este tiempo que ustedes se pasaron aquí, _(con asco)_ interactuando con sus estúpidos humanos… los antarianos empezaron a verme como la única esperanza. ¿Acaso saben cuánto tiempo han estado ya lejos de _casa_?

_Michael lo mira con odio, pero en su rostro se nota un poco de sorpresa y tristeza ante la pregunta. Kivar se da media vuelta y empieza a retirarse. Tess apoya las manos en el suelo y levanta la mitad del cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo y dolor._

_El hombre se detiene unos segundos y sin girar el cuerpo estira el brazo hacia la celda de Tess. De su mano sale un rayo de luz que le pega a Tess en los brazos y __ella __se cae, retorciéndose de dolor nuevamente._

KIVAR _(sin darse vuelta)_. Y la única esperanza que queda ahora es que Max se entregue, _(hace una pausa)_ sino ya verán lo que les pasará.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Departamento de Benjamin en New York._

_Música: __"You", The Pretty Reckless_

_Nos encontramos en la cocina. Isabel está sentada frente a una mesa redonda que da a un gran ventanal con cortinas azules. La luz de la habitación proviene de una pequeña luz junto a la mesa, que ilumina bastante poco la escena. Isabel se encuentra con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, con la __vista __fija en la ventana, en silencio. Escuchamos los pasos de alguien que se acerca. Benjamin se detiene a unos centímetros de la mesa, frente a Isabel. Ella lentamente gira la cabeza y lo observa, con __la __mirada abatida. Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, a Benjamin le cuesta mantener la mirada fija en Isabel._

BENJAMIN: ¿Así que eres _(hace una pausa, le cuesta sacar las palabras)_ un alien?

_Isabel asiente, no se anima a hablar._

BENJAMIN: ¿Desde cuándo?

ISABEL _(con una pequeña sonrisa)_: Toda mi vida.

_Benjamin asiente mirando a Isabel con los labios fruncidos. Baja la vista hacia la mesada y golpea el puño contra ella. Isabel se sobresalta._

BENJAMIN: Sabía que había algo.

ISABEL: Siento mucho no haberte podido explicar nada antes, pero ahora entiendes por qué es tan importante para mí mantener esto en secreto.

BENJAMIN: ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi hija?

ISABEL _(sorprendida ante la pregunta)_: ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? _(Se levanta de la silla y camina hacia él. Quiere apoya su mano sobre la de Benjamin pero éste la aleja. Ella lo mira,__ con tristeza__) _Lo hice porque te amo y porque quiero muchísimo a Maggie.

_Benjamin levanta la vista de la mesada hacia los ojos de Isabel y la mira con la vista llorosa._

BENJAMIN: ¿Le pasará algo a ella? ¿Se transformará y será-?

ISABEL _(lo interrumpe)_: ¿Como yo? No, no te preocupes, Benjamin, a Maggie no le pasará nada extraño, lo único que hemos hecho es curarla. No es la primera vez que curamos el cáncer en un niño con nuestros poderes.

_Se produce un silencio entre ellos._

BENJAMIN: Necesito espacio, _(hace una pausa)_ tiempo, _(__otra pausa)_ no sé lo que necesito.

ISABEL _(intenta esbozar una sonrisa pero no puede y unas lágrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro)_: Lo sé, estaré en Roswell por un tiempo, tú- _(va a decir algo pero cambia de parecer). _Sólo mantenme al tanto de cómo progresa Maggie, ¿si?

_Isabel coloca su mano sobre la de Benjamin, que ésta vez la deja. La estrecha rápidamente y camina hacia la puerta de la cocina. Al llegar al marco de la puerta da media vuelta._

ISABEL: Si pudiera cambiar… si pudiera entregar todo _esto_ y ser simplemente humana, lo haría. Pero no puedo. Lo siento.

_Antes de que Benjamin pueda decir algo, Isabel se retira de la cocina tapándose el rostro por las lágrimas. Él levanta __la vista hacia __el lugar donde Isabel acaba de estar._

BENJAMIN _(susurra)_: Adiós, Isabel.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Liz se encuentra sentada en la cama, vestida con un __pijama__ gris. Está con las manos caídas sobre sus piernas y la mirada fija en la pared de ladrillos. Se abre la puerta la puerta de la habitación y entra Max, con dos tazas humeantes de té. Se sienta en la cama junto a Liz y le alcanza una de las tazas. Ella la toma en sus manos._

MAX: Cuidado, está muy caliente.

_Liz mira la taza y sopa la bebida para enfriarla._

LIZ: ¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejar a Maria sola?

MAX: No está sola, tiene a Kyle y a Alex con ella.

LIZ: Lo sé, pero yo soy su mejor amiga, debería estar allí. _(Lo mira) _ ¿No?

MAX _(sonríe y le acaricia el cabello)_: No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Maria sabe que te tiene cualquier cosa que te necesite.

LIZ: Lo sé, y además ahora que Isabel ha regresado somos más para idear un plan. _(Pausa)_ Igual me siento mal.

MAX: ¿Por Maria?

LIZ _(asiente)_: Siento que la he estado dejando mucho de lado últimamente. No estuve con ella cuando apresaron a Michael, la estoy dejando con los chicos cuando sé que me necesita y cada momento libre que tengo, _(acaricia el rostro de Max)_ quiero pasarlo contigo _(lo besa en los labios)._

_Max le devuelve el beso__ pero__ lo corta rápidamente._

MAX _(sonriendo)_: Eso suena bastante egoísta.

LIZ: Lo sé, ¡lo sé! _(Se pone seria)_ Pero últimamente he tenido estos sueños raros, no puedo recordar nada de ellos pero sí la sensación de terror con la que me despierto. _(Lo mira con tristeza a los ojos) _No sé por qué, pero tengo esta extraña impresión de que algo muy malo va a pasar.

_Max le acaricia el pelo nuevamente y la besa en la frente._

MAX: Creo que sólo debes descansar un poco.

LIZ _(baja la vista, abatida)_: Puede ser. _(Le da un sorbo a su taza de té)._

_Max la contempla con mirada tierna mientras se dedica a tomar su bebida. Apoya la taza a medio terminar encima de la mesa de luz y levanta la frazada y la sábana de la cama. Liz lo mira con sorpresa._

LIZ: ¿Y qué hay de mi té?

MAX _(sonríe)_: Te lo calentaré con mis poderes por la mañana.

_Liz se levanta de la cama, apoya la taza junto a la de Max y se acerca a él._

LIZ: ¡Pero así la comida sabe horrible!

_Max se ríe mientras acomoda las almohadas. De repente se escucha el ruido de que algo se cae en la terraza. Max y Liz miran asustados hacia la ventana. Él se adelanta y se acerca hacia el vidrio, manteniendo a Liz a distancia con su brazo._

LIZ _(asustada)_: ¿Qué fue eso?

_Se escuchan más cosas caer y un golpe fuerte en el vidrio de la ventana. Liz grita del susto al ver el rostro de Paris del otro lado de la ventana, observándolos con ojos completamente blancos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Casa de Max e Isabel__ en Roswell._

_Música: __McFly, "Too close for comfort"._

_Isabel se encuentra en el comedor sentada en la mesa redonda con un café frente a ella. Con la mirada distraída revuelve con la cuchara. Su madre aparece y se sienta frente a ella._

DIANE: Isabel, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?

_Isabel levanta la vista y la mira, sus ojos rojos delatan que ha estado llorando hasta hace poco. Levanta los hombros sin poder contestarle. Su madre la mira con cariño y estira el brazo para tomarle la mano. Se la acaricia._

ISABEL _(casi suspirando)_: No sé qué hacer.

DIANE: Ya encontrarás las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

ISABEL: ¿Cuándo?

DIANE: Oh, cariño, ojalá lo supiera. Pero has hecho bien en regresar a casa, _(le sonríe)_ necesitas que tu madre te mime un poco.

_Isabel la mira con intención de sonreír pero no puede. Su madre se levanta de la mesa._

DIANE: Qué tal un poco de tarta de manzana, ¿eh?

ISABEL _(interesada)_: ¿Con helado?

_Diane asiente riéndose. Mientras se dirige hacia l__a__ heladera, Isabel termina de tomar su café._

DIANE: ¿Has hablado con Max?

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Sobre qué?

_Diane abre la heladera y comienza a buscar la tarta de manzana y el helado._

DIANE: Oh, tú sabes, sobre la Universidad, sobre la vida. _(Diane cierra la heladera y coloca la comida en la mesada)_ Últimamente noto a tu hermano muy distante. Siento que puedo hablar más contigo que estás a kilómetros de distancia que con él que duerme a metros de mi habitación.

ISABEL: ¿Y eso es algo malo?

DIANE _(comienza a cortar la torta)_: Oh, no, claro que no. Pero es que- _(se detiene y suelta el cuchillo)_ Sólo pensé que quizás sabías qué es lo que le pasaba a tu hermano. Ese viaje a New York a verte, no sé, me parece un tanto extraño. Y ahora está de vuelta saliendo con Liz y no quiere contarme nada al respecto. Los he visto por la calle y no me quiere contar nada al respecto.

ISABEL: No lo sé, má, quizás sólo le da vergüenza.

DIANE _(sigue cortando la torta)_: Es una sensación que tengo… Max ya no me habla como antes, siento que esconde más secretos que antes. ¿Y qué hay de Michael? Hace días que no lo he visto pasar por aquí.

_Isabel levanta la taza y toma un largo sorbo de té._

ISABEL: Creo que voy a pasar, mamá, comeré la tarta por la mañana.

_Isabel se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia su madre._

DIANE: ¿Estás segura, querida? ¡Tenía ganas de que me contaras tantas cosas!

ISABEL _(descreída)_: Sí, claro, hablaremos mañana.

_Besa a su madre en la mejilla. Se retira de la cocina y camina rápidamente por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y estalla en lágrimas. Apoya la espalda contra la puerta y se deja caer hacia el piso._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Max y Liz se encuentran en la misma posición, observando a Paris del otro lado de la ventana. Ésta se encuentra con las manos apoyadas sobre el vidrio y los ojos completamente blancos, "observando" hacia adentro con la boca abierta. Max estira su brazo izquierdo mientras se acerca lentamente hacia la ventana que da hacia la terraza. Liz se sostiene del brazo derecho de __Max __y se esconde detrás de él._

LIZ: ¿Qué está pasando? _(asustada)_ Pensé que Paris estaba encerrada.

MAX _(susurrando)_: Se debe haber escapado.

_Max se acerca sigilosamente a la ventana. La posición de Paris no se modifica. Liz se queda parada a unos pasos de la ventana, __observando __con miedo. Max quita los pasadores y abre la ventana. Paris baja las manos. Max y Liz la observan en silencio. Paris cierra la boca repentinamente y luego la abre. Repite este movimiento un par de veces._

MAX: ¿Qué quieres?

PARIS _(con la voz de Kivar)_: Te he venido a buscar a ti, Max.

_Liz deja escapar un grito y Max empieza a respirar nervioso._

MAX: ¿Kivar?

PARIS: Tanto tiempo, Max, ya creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

MAX: ¿Qué le pasó a Paris?

PARIS: Está muerta. Lamentablemente, no soy un shape-shifter como tu antiguo cuidador, la única forma que tengo de tomar un cuerpo es matando al alma que contiene.

MAX: ¿Dónde están Michael y Tess?

PARIS: Donde tú los has dejado. ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? Tus amigos están a punto de morir por tu culpa.

MAX _(en un ataque de ira)_: ¡Voy a matarte!

_Paris se aleja gateando unos pasos._

PARIS: Yo que tú me quedaría donde estás… _(Max se aleja los dos pasos que se adelantó)_ Lo único que lograrás con matar este reservorio es no ver nunca más a tus amigos. _(Pausa)_ He venido a hacerte una propuesta.

MAX: No aceptaré nada que venga de ti.

PARIS: No creo que tengas otra salida. Verás, a tu esposa no le queda mucho tiempo… y sólo yo sé cómo curar su condición.

_Liz mira a Max desesperación. Max se ve entre furioso y asustado._

MAX: ¿Qué te hace creer que no podremos contigo?

PARIS: ¿Acaso crees que he venido solo? _(Se oye una pequeña risa, pero los labios de Paris no se mueven)_ Me subestimas bastante, Max. No es el primer planeta al que vengo ni la primera vez que te hago esta propuesta. Me miras sorprendido… ¿tu madre se olvidó de contarte? La Tierra no es el único planeta al que hemos enviado copias de Los 4 Reales. En cambio, sí hay uno sólo de mí.

_Liz camina unos centímetros y se detiene junto a Max. Lo toma de la mano._

LIZ: No te creo.

_Paris gira lentamente el rostro y __se detiene para __observar a Liz._

PARIS _(aún hablándole a Max)_: Tienes hasta mañana a la medianoche. Creo que no necesito explicarte lo que pasará, sino. _(Pausa y le habla a Liz)_ Yo que tú, me despediría de tu noviecito.

_Los ojos de Paris se cierran y cae al piso, sin vida. Liz se sobresalta y toma a Max de todo el brazo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de Michael._

_Enfocamos el living. Encontramos a Maria acostada sobre el sofá grande, tapada con una frazada multicolor. Está acostada boca abajo, con el brazo derecho caído sobre el costado del sillón. Sus ojos están abiertos y se nota una aureola roja a su alrededor; se nota el cansa__ncio y el llanto en su rostro__. Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta e Isabel entra al departamento con dos bolsas de cartón en los brazos. Maria levanta lentamente la cabeza y la mira con sorpresa. Isabel cierra la puerta con sus piernas y dejas las bolsas y las llaves sobre la mesada de la cocina._

MARIA: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Isabel se quita el abrigo y lo deja sobre una de las sillas de la cocina._

ISABEL: Vine a hacerte compañía.

MARIA _(aún más sorprendida)_: ¿Tú? ¿Hacerme compañía a mí?

_Isabel toma las dos bolsas de papel marrón del supermercado y camina hacia el sillón donde Maria se encuentra ahora sentada. Da vuelta las bolsas sobre la mesada y de adentro caen paquetes de chocolates y comida chatarra._

ISABEL: Pensé que te podía venir bien alguien con quien hablar.

_Maria toma uno de los chocolates de la mesa y lo abre. La mira y nota su estado; Isabel también tiene aureolas rojas alrededor de los ojos y el cabello despeinado._

MARIA: ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

_Isabel toma un paquete de papas fritas y lo abre. _

ISABEL: Me escabullí de mi casa, no podía soportar más a mi madre. _(Hace un silencio y baja la vista)_ Benjamin me pidió un tiempo.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: Wow, no creí que esas cosas le pasaran a chicas como tú.

_Isabel sonríe por dos segundos, luego mira seriamente a Maria._

ISABEL: Vine por razones egoístas, creo. Necesito compañía. Necesito estar con alguien que siente lo mismo que yo ahora.

MARIA _(mira la comida sobre la mesa ratona)_: ¿Y morir de un shock de azúcar y grasas?

ISABEL: Claro.

_Se produce un silencio incómodo entre ambas. Maria toma una de las barras de chocolate y la abre. La mira unos segundos y finalmente muerde un pequeño pedazo._

MARIA: Es lo primero que como en días.

_Isabel la mira fijamente. Estira su mano y estrecha la mano de Maria fuertemente._

ISABEL: Me alegro.

_Maria mastica unos segundos el chocolate. De repente lo suelta y éste se cae al piso y comienza a llorar. Isabel se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza fuertemente._

MARIA _(entre el llanto) _: Tengo tanto miedo.

ISABEL _(acariciándole el cabello)_: Lo sé, yo también.

MARIA _(esconde su rostro en el cuello de Isabel)_: Por favor, tráemelo de vuelta. Por favor… _(Isabel deja escapar unas lágrimas)_ Sólo quiero a mi marido de vuelta.

ISABEL: Lo prometo. _(Le besa la cabeza)_ Prometo que volverá a tí.

_Termina la escena, la cámara funde a blan__c__o y cortamos a:_

_Día – Aeropuerto La Guardia, New York._

_En la pantalla leemos en letras blancas: "Día de hoy"._

_Nos encontramos en la sala principal del Aeropuerto, cerca de las puertas de entrada. Es un día caluroso de verano y la gente camina rápidamente con sus valijas a cuestas. Vemos a Maria parada en el medio de la sala; lleva el pelo largo, rubio y ondulado, atado en una cola de caballo. Lleva unos anteojos de marco negro y está vestida con un short de jean, bor__c__egos, una musculosa y un pañuelo __en el cuello__. Se encuentra hablando intensamente por teléfono con alguien. De repente vemos a Liz aparecer entre la gente, vestida con la misma ropa que en la primera escena, y arrastrando un gran bolso._

MARIA _(viendo a Liz, hablando al teléfono)_: Johnny, tengo que irme, hablamos luego.

_Sonríe y camina hacia Liz con los brazos abiertos._

MARIA: ¡Amiga, finalmente estás aquí!

_Liz deja su bolso en el suelo y abraza fuertemente a Maria._

MARIA _(la mira de pies a cabeza)_: ¿Qué es esto que llevas puesto?

LIZ _(se ríe)_: Vamos, Maria, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido.

MARIA _(la abraza nuevamente y se echa el bolso de Liz al hombro)_: Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí.

_Ambas comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta._

LIZ: ¿Estás segura que tú y Michael no tienen problema en que me quede estos días con ustedes?

MARIA: Son sólo dos semanas, amiga. Además, Michael no regresará a New York hasta la boda de Isabel. _(La mira y sonríe)_ Tendremos suficiente tiempo para que te lleve a recorrer la ciudad y te convenza de que te mudes.

_Salen por la puerta del aeropuerto. Liz observa a su alrededor abrumada por la cantidad de gente y autos._

LIZ _(susurra, Maria no la escucha mientras llama a un taxi)_: Lo dudo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Loft_

_Nos encontramos en un pequeño loft. Escuchamos el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta y vemos a Maria y Liz entrar. El piso del loft es de madera y está decorado con muebles de color blanco y ébano. En el piso del living-comedor, hay una alfombra roja pequeña, que combina con las largas cortinas de las ventanas de 10 metros. A la izquierda del loft, hay una pequeña escalera de acero, que lleva a una habitación. Maria camina hacia el living, que se encuentra separado de la cocina por un desayunador, y deja el bolso de Liz sobre uno de los sofás. Liz mira asombrada a su alrededor._

LIZ: ¡Esto es hermoso, Maria! Lo había visto en fotos y videos, pero no pensé que era tan grande.

MARIA _(s__onríe y se encoge de hombros__)_: No está mal para un departamento en New York.

LIZ: ¿Estás segura de que Michael no tendrá problemas en que me quede con ustedes dos semanas?

_Maria camina hacia la cocina._

MARIA: ¿Quieres un café? Seguramente debes estar exhausta de tanto viaje. ¿Quieres dormir una siesta antes de salir a pasear?

LIZ _(apoyándose sobre la mesada, sonríe)_: Maria… estoy en la ciudad de New York.

_Maria la mira unos segundos y se ríe._

MARIA: Tienes razón. _(Toma la pava de la cocina, y comienza a llenarla con agua)._

LIZ: Además, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. _(Liz mira a Maria de pies a cabeza)_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

MARIA: Mhm… creo que fue para Navidad. _(Piensa) _Wow, ¿tanto tiempo ya? Ni yo me lo creo.

LIZ: Sí, fue la Navidad pasada. Tú viajaste a Roswell unos días a visitar a tu familia, y a mí por supuesto, y luego volaste de regreso para pasar Año Nuevo con Isabel y Ben.

MARIA _(se queda pensando)_: Sí… Michael se quedó varado en la nieve y llegó dos días tarde. Me había olvidado por completo de esa nevada.

LIZ: Por cierto, ¿cómo está Michael? Aún no me has dicho si ya hablaste con él.

_Maria abre el primer cajón de la alacena y se queda observando, como si estuviera buscando algo. _

MARIA: Por supuesto que no le va a molestar que te quedes. _(Saca dos cucharas del cajón y lo cierra de golpe. Se da vuelta rápidamente y le sonríe a Liz)_ ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ¿Central Park o directo a las luces de Broadway y Times Square? Oh, y tendré que prestarte algo de ropa, no pensarás salir a caminar con eso puesto.

_Liz se sienta en una de las banquetas del desayunador y toma a Maria de las manos._

LIZ: Maria, ¿podrías contarme, por favor, qué está pasando entre tú y Michael?

_Escuchamos la pava que empieza a chillar._

MARIA: ¡El agua está lista!

_Termina la escena, la cámara funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Vereda de la casa de los Valenti._

_Leemos en la pantalla: "Cuatro años antes"._

_Vemos el auto de Isabel estacionado sobre la acera y ella apoyada sobre él y las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su campera de cuero. Se encuentra observando tranquilamente la casa, que tiene solamente las luces del living prendidas. Alex se acerca caminando por la calle, la mira y se apoya sobre el auto, junto a ella._

ALEX: Así que es verdad.

ISABEL_ (sin mirarlo)_: ¿Qué cosa es verdad?

ALEX: Que estás de regreso en Roswell.

ISABEL: Bueno, estoy aquí parada a tu lado, ¿cierto? _(Gira su cabeza y mira a Alex unos segundos, suspira)_ Estoy contenta que regresé.

ALEX: No suenas muy contenta.

_Isabel emite una pequeña risa y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Alex. Él pasa su brazo por la espalda de Isabel y la abraza por la espalda._

ALEX: ¡Dios, cómo te extrañé!

ISABEL _(cierra los ojos)_: Yo también te extrañé.

ALEX: Entonces, ¿estás lista?

ISABEL _(suspira nuevamente)_: No lo sé. Yo sólo… _(se queda callada. Alex se separa de ella y estira su brazo hacia ella)._

ALEX: Vamos, no estás sola. _(Isabel toma su mano)_ Nunca estarás sola.

_Alex e Isabel caminan de la mano hacia la puerta de la casa de los Valenti._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de los Valenti_

_Estamos en el living. La habitación está iluminada por dos veladores junto al sofá y por la luz proveniente de la cocina. Max se encuentra sentado en el sofá, a su lado está sentada Liz, tomándolo de la mano por sobre su pierna. Maria se encuentra parada frente a la mesa ratona. Alex está sentado en un pequeño sillón e Isabel recostada en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Alex. Kyle aparece desde la cocina, sosteniendo una bandeja con varias tazas de té, café, azúcar y leche._

ALEX _(con pena)_: Esto no puede estar sucediendo…

MARIA _(sin escuchar a Alex, se dirige a Max)_: ¿Cuál es la estrategia?

ISABEL: ¿Acaso tenemos un plan? _(Toma una de las tazas, y le pone dos __cucharadas__ de azúcar)._

MARIA _(mirando a Max, suplicante)_: Tenemos que tener un plan. Estamos hablando de rescatar a Michael.

LIZ: Y a Tess.

_Maria mira a Liz con una mirada penetrante._

MAX: Claro que tenemos que tener un plan, para eso estamos aquí.

_Kyle toma una silla del comedor, la arrastra hacia el living y se sienta en ella._

KYLE: Creo que lo más importante ahora, es ver qué haremos con el cuerpo de Paris.

MARIA: No creo que esa sea nuestra prioridad.

_Alex estira su mano derecha y toma la mano de Maria. La mira._

ALEX: No podemos dejarla en el baúl del coche de Max de por vida.

MARIA: Podemos devolverlo.

LIZ: Eso implicaría tener que regresar a la base.

_Maria vuelve a mirar a Liz, ahora desafiante._

MARIA: ¿Acaso se te ocurre algún plan donde _no_ debamos regresar a la base?

ISABEL: Maria tiene razón, debemos regresar por Michael y Tess.

LIZ: ¿Y que Max se entregue?

_Isabel mira con ojos suplicantes a Max. Max suelta la mano de Liz y esconde el rostro entre sus manos, pensando._

ISABEL _(se acomoda en__ su puesto__)_: Puedo intentar comunicarme con Tess… ver si se encuentra lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr engañar a Kivar. También puedo comunicarme con Kivar, ver si logro dialogar con él. Debe haber algún otro arreglo que podamos hacer.

MAX _(se quita las manos del rostro)_: No, esa no es una opción.

MARIA: Max, si Isabel puede sacarle información a Kivar, ¡tenemos que usarla!

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Usarla?

ISABEL: Nadie me está usando, yo me estoy ofreciendo. Tengo poderes que Michael, Max y Tess no tienen… y si meterme en la cabeza de Kivar va a lograr que mis hermanos ganen más tiempo, lo voy a hacer.

_Maria mira a Isabel con mirada agradecida._

KYLE: ¿Y es imposible que él te lastime?

ISABEL _(a Kyle)_: No me podrá lastimar a nivel físico. Quizás sí pueda ver algunos de mis, _(se detiene unos segundos)_ podrá ver todos mis recuerdos y mis secretos, _(mira a Max)_ pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

MAX: No. No lo harás.

_Se produce un silencio en la habitación._

ISABEL: Es mi decisión, Max. Haré todo lo posible por ayudar a Michael y Tess

_Max se frota las manos rápidamente por las rodillas._

MAX _(mirando fijamente a Isabel)_: Necesito hablar con mi hermana, a solas.

_Cortamos rápidamente a la habitación de Kyle._

_La iluminación de la habitación es tenue, proveniente de una lámpara sobre la mesa de luz. Isabel se encuentra sentada en la cama de Kyle, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos junto a su cuerpo. Max se encuentra apoyado contra el escritorio, frente a su hermana, mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados._

ISABEL: No deberías pasar por esto solo, Max. Todos estamos metidos en esta. Vamos a rescatar a Michael y a Tess, y voy a encontrar la manera de-

MAX _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿Eliminar a Kivar?

ISABEL _(seria)_: Max, matar a Kivar no me convertirá en una asesina, no si al hacerlo logro salvar la vida de siete personas que amo.

MAX _(sorprendido)_: Realmente has cambiado.

ISABEL: Una persona particular me ha cambiado. Pero, en serio, Max, no estás solo en esta situación. Tiene que dejar de intentar ser siempre el Rey, tú no eres un Rey, no de verdad. No puedes sacrificar tu vida por nosotros. _(Max comienza a llorar, Isabel se para y se acerca a su hermano)_ No estoy lista para perderte.

MAX _(entre lágrimas)_: ¿Y si no encontramos un plan lo suficientemente bueno?

ISABEL _(toma a Max del cuello y apoya su frente contra l__a de su hermano__)_: Encontraremos un plan. Y si no lo encontramos, entonces estaré parada a tu lado, lista para lo que sea que venga en nuestro camino.

_Max la abraza fuertemente y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Isabel._

MAX: Tengo tanto miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte a ti, de perder a Michael, de- _(se detiene)._

ISABEL: No la perderás, te lo prometo. _(Isabel acaricia el pelo de su hermano, se separa de él y lo toma del rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)._ Max, escúchame, y escúchame bien, estoy aquí contigo, soy tu hermana. Y no importa cuántas réplicas de nosotros haya o lo que vivimos en Antar, porque en esta vida, te amo a ti más que a nada en el universo, y no dejaré que te pase nada a ti ni a nuestra familia, ¿está bien? _(Max asiente)_ Esta vez, pelearemos, y ganaremos… y estaremos juntos hasta el final. Y luego de eso… bueno _(sonríe)_. Luego de eso podremos tener una vida normal, como humanos.

_Max se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y sonríe._

ISABEL: No te preocupes, te daré todo el crédito por la estrategia que planeemos, te dejará jugar al Rey un ratito más.

_Ambos se ríen y vuelven a abrazarse._

_Termina la escena y cortamos__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – habitación del departamento de Benjamin en New York. _

_Leemos en la pantalla: "Día de hoy"._

_Isabel ingresa en la habitación, se la ve cansada, camina hacia la mesa de luz junto a la cama y enciende la __lámpara sobre ella__. Estira su mano hacia el aire acondicionado, que se encuentra en la pared junto a la cama, y este se prende. Isabel sonríe, se pasa las manos por el rostro, limpiándose el sudor, y se ata su pelo en una cola de caballo. __S__e encuentra vestida con una pollera negra de corte tubo y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Su largo pelo se encuentra teñido de color castaño claro, ya no llevando el rubio que hubiéramos visto en antiguos capítulos._

_Se queda unos segundos pensando, luego estira su mano hacia el __televisor__, que se encuentra en la pared contraria a la cama, y éste se enciende, en el canal del noticiero. Vemos a una mujer pelirroja, vestida con un traje color caqui, hablando sobre el pronóstico para el día siguiente. Isabel camina hacia el armario mientras se baja el cierre de la pollera. Abre la puerta del armario, abre un cajón, se quita la pollera y se pone un par de shorts de algodón color gris._

BENJAMIN: Hola, hermosa.

_Isabel se da vuelta mientras se desabotona la cami__s__a y le sonríe a Benjamin._

ISABEL: Hey, no te esperaba en casa hasta más tarde.

_Benjamin camina hacia Isabel quitándose la corbata del traje y la besa rápidamente en la frente._

ISABEL: Lo siento, pero no hice comida.

_Benjamin camina hacia la cama y se sienta, abatido, y se empieza a quita los zapatos. Isabel se desabrocha la camisa y se pone una remera blanca, dos tamaños más grandes. Se da vuelta y mira fijamente a Benjamin._

ISABEL: Oh, Dios, ¡qué le pasó a tu cabello!

_Benjamin se ríe y se pasa la mano por la cabeza, donde tiene una pequeña capa de pelo. __Todo su cabello se ha ido y está completamente rapado._

BENJAMIN: Lo sé, lo siento, los chicos empezaron con sus torturas pre-fiesta.

_Isabel lo mira unos segundos._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Luces caliente.

_Benjamin ríe, se levanta y __continúa desvistiéndose__._

BENJAMIN: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

_Isabel deshace su lado de la cama, el derecho, se sienta y abre el cajón de su mesa de luz, de donde saca una crema._

ISABEL: Agotador. A la mañana fui al estudio, luego almorcé con Liz y Maria, a la tarde fui a la Universidad, y después pasé a buscar a Maggie a su clase de Ballet y la llevé a la casa de Abbie.

BENJAMIN _(dejando su camisa en una silla junto al escritorio)_: ¿Liz ya llegó? Pensé que llegaba recién para nuestra fiesta.

ISABEL: Sí, yo también. Pero Maria la convenció de que se quedara dos semanas en la ciudad para que chequeara las universidades.

BENJAMIN: ¿Se va a mudar a la ciudad?

_Isabel deja la crema en la mesa de luz, mete las manos bajo la almohada y saca un pantalón gris. Se arrastra con sus rodillas hasta el borde de la cama y le entrega el pantalón a Benjamin._

ISABEL: Aparentemente. Y sobre eso, _(hace una pausa)_ necesito pedirte un favor.

BENJAMIN: Cualquier cosa.

ISABEL: La cosa es que… Maria ha finalmente convencido a Liz de que estudie una carrera aquí, tú sabes, una carrera de verdad. Y venirse a New York significa un gran movimiento en su vida; no sólo porque tiene que buscar dónde vivir, y tiene que pensar en la escuela en la que enviará a Zack, _(se detiene)_ también tiene que pensar en cómo pagar sus estudios.

BENJAMIN _(riéndose)_: ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me vas a pedir dinero?

_Isabel estira sus brazos y toma a Benjamin de los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él._

ISABEL: Tú sabes que no te pediría esto si no estuviera completamente segura de que es lo correcto. Además, te devolvería hasta el último centavo de lo prestado.

_Benjamin abraza a Isabel por la cintura._

BENJAMIN: Sabes que estoy bromeando. _(Le besa el cuello)_ Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?

ISABEL: Pagar la educación de Liz. _(Hace una pausa)_ Piénsalo. No sólo estarías ayudando a Liz a mejorar su vida y salir de esa espantosa ciudad que es Roswell. También estarías ayudando a mi sobrino. Tu sobrino.

_Benjamin la mira unos segundos y le besa la frente._

BENJAMIN: Por supuesto. _(Se separa de Isabel y camina hacia su mesa de luz. Enciende la lámpara)_ Pero hablaremos de esto en la mañana, ahora estoy demasiado cansado para hablar de negocios y dinero.

_Quita las sábanas de su lado de la cama y se acuesta, emitiendo un suspiro. Isabel lo mira tiernamente desde la punta de la cama._

ISABEL _(riéndose)_ ¿Qué te hicieron los chicos?

BENJAMIN _(tapándose la cara con los brazos)_: Oh, no quieres saberlo. Raparme la cabeza fue lo menos. _(Isabel se ríe. Benjamin apoya los codos en la cama y yergue su cuerpo, para mirarla)_. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con tus poderes y que me crezca nuevamente?

_Isabel se sienta junto a él._

ISABEL: Ben, una cosa es que utilice mis poderes para cambiar mi color de pelo, y otra es que te haga crecer 10 centímetros de pelo de un día para el otro. _(Se inclina sobre él)_ Además, ya te dije que te ves bien así. _(Lo besa)_ _Muy _bien.

_Benjamin sonríe. Isabel se sienta nuevamente de su lado de la cama y comienza a pasarse crema por los brazos. Benjamin se acuesta nuevamente y mira la televisión, donde están pasando las noticias mundiales._

ISABEL: Hablé con Nate hoy y me contó a dónde te llevarán este fin de semana.

BENJAMIN: ¿Lograste que Nate hablara? ¡Ese tipo es una roca!

ISABEL _(son__ríe)_: Tengo mis encantos.

BENJAMIN: Entonces, ¿a dónde me llevarán para mi despedida de soltero?

ISABEL: No te lo contaré. Lo único que voy a decir, es que estoy contenta de que no sea Las Vegas.

_Benjamin se ríe y corre la cabeza, para mirarla._

BENJAMIN: ¿Las Vegas para una despedida de soltero? Tú sabes que mis amigos nunca harían algo tanto cliché.

ISABEL: Oh, ¿y raparte la cabeza no es cliché? _(Se ríe, deja la crema dentro del cajón y lo cierra. Apaga la luz de su mesa de luz y estira su mano, apagando la luz del lado de Benjamin con sus poderes)._

BENJAMIN: Eres tan malvada. Sabes cómo me excita que utilices tus poderes.

_Isabel se sonroja y se tapa el rostro._

BENJAMIN _(inclinándose sobre ella)_: Lo digo en serio. _(La besa)_ ¿Sabes ya a dónde te llevarán las chicas?

ISABEL: No, aún no. Pero sé que Maria y Vera están planeando algo muy grande. Y especialmente tengo miedo de lo que Vera pueda llegar a hacer.

BENJAMIN _(le acaricia el pelo)_: Estarás bien, las despedidas de soltero no son tan malas como suenan.

ISABEL _(se ríe)_: Eso lo dices porque ya tienen experiencia en el asunto. _(Estira su mano hacia el televisor)_ Ahora bésame, porque tenemos dos días hasta que nuestros amigos nos rapten, _(el televisor se apaga, la habitación queda casi oscuras, iluminada por una tenue luz que se cuela por las cortinas de la habitación)_ y quiero tener tanto sexo como sea posible hasta entonces.

_Ambos se ríen, Benjamin la besa fuertemente._

_Termina l__a escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – habitación._

_Nos encontramos en una habitación pequeña, a oscuras. Vemos una persona durmiendo, tapada solamente con una sábana; es Tess, con el pelo lacio y corto por encima de los hombros. Tiene las cejas fruncidas y se mueve, como si algo la molestara. La imagen funde a negro y cambiamos a:_

_Un corredor. Las luces parpadean y la cámara se mueve. Vemos a Tess corriendo desperadamente, con sangre en su remera, su pelo ondulado y largo como hace cuatro años._

TESS: ¡Michael!

_Tess estira su mano. Una luz blanca ciega su mirada y cae al piso._

TESS _(grita)_: ¡Michael!

_Tess se despierta agitada._

TESS: ¡No!

_Se lleva las manos al pelo y se limpia el rostro. Respira agitada mirando a su alrededor. La habitación es pequeña, con una cama de __dos __plazas, un placard, una silla y un televisor sobre una cómoda. Estira su mano hacia la mesa de luz, prende la lámpara y se sienta, con los pies casi tocando el suelo. En la mesa de luz hay un reloj que marca las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Toma una botella de agua que hay junto al reloj, abre la tapa y toma un sorbo. Respira hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Escuchamos un sonido de cacerolas fuera de la habitación. Tess corre hacia la puerta y la abre rápidamente._

_Vemos una pequeña cocina. Las luces están prendidas y encontramos a Alex, llenando una cacerola con agua, con un cigarrillo prendido en la mano derecha. Tess corre hacia Alex y lo abraza fuertemente._

TESS: Gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

_Alex deja la cacerola dentro del lavabo y abraza a Tess, sonriendo._

ALEX: Pensé que no creías en Dios.

_Tess se separa y golpea cariñosamente a Alex en el hombro.__Alex le acaricia el pelo._

ALEX: ¿Tuviste otro sueño? _(Tess se sienta en una de las dos sillas junto a la mesa, asintiendo)_ ¿Qué es, el quinto este mes?

TESS: Séptimo.

_Alex deja el cigarrillo en el cenicero, toma la otra silla, la acerca a Tess y se sienta junto a ella. Toma las manos de Tess y las estrecha._

TESS: No deberías seguir fumando.

ALEX: Sí, bueno, me detiene de cosas peores. _(Le besa las manos)_ ¿Quieres hablar sobre tus sueños?

TESS: Ya te dije… no son sueños, son mis recuerdos. Y yo, _(se detiene__tap__ándose__ el rostro unos segundos)_ no quiero hablar sobre esto. _(Lo mira)_ Sólo quiero estar contigo esta noche.

_Alex le sonríe, se levanta de la mesa y le besa la frente. Va hacia la mesada, apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero y toma la cacerola, llevándola hacia la __h__ornalla._

ALEX: Estoy haciendo macarrones con queso, tu favorito.

TESS: ¿Pensabas despertarme a las tres de la mañana para comer macarrones con queso? _(Se ríe)_.

ALEX _(le tira un puñado de sal al agua)_: Maria me llamó, agregaron dos fechas en Florida.

_Tess se para._

TESS: ¿Qué? _(Camina hacia Alex y lo abraza por la espalda__)_¿Cuándo te vas?

ALEX _(mira el reloj de pared)_: En tres horas.

_Tess lo mira triste, se pone en puntas de pie y __le besa el hombro derecho._

TESS: ¿Cuántas entradas vendieron?

ALEX _(sonríe)_: Diez mil.

_Tess abre la boca, sorprendida._

TESS: ¿Diez mil? ¿Qué? _(Salta encima de Alex, abrazándolo)_ ¡Esto es genial, Alex! _(Le besa el cuello)_ Estoy tan feliz por ti. _(Se suelta de Alex y se apoya sobre la mesa)_ Aún así tocarán en la boda de Isabel, ¿cierto?

ALEX: Claro que vamos a tocar. Si no lo hiciéramos tendría que enfrentarme a la furia de Isabel, y sabes que nadie se atreve a eso.

_Tess se ríe y bosteza, al mismo tiempo. Alex se ríe._

ALEX: Vamos, ve a la cama, necesitas descansar.

TESS _(se pasa las manos por el pelo)_: Sí. _(Lo besa rápidamente en los labios)_ Llévame un plato luego, ¿sí?

_Se da vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la habitación. Alex la golpea cariñosamente en la cola._

TESS _(gira la cabeza y lo mira)_: ¡Hey!

_Termina la escena, la cámara funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Celda__. Leemos: "Cuatro años antes"._

_Tess se encuentra acostada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, frente a su rostro. Sus dedos están sucios y algunas de sus uñas rotas. Tiene la ropa también sucia y los pies descalzos. Se escucha el golpe de una puerta y unos pasos. Aparece Kivar y se arrodilla frente a la celda de Tess. Ella abre los ojos lentamente y lo observa, abatida, sin perturbarse._

KIVAR: Hola, niñita, hora de despertarse.

_Tess, sin hablar, se incorpora lentamente. Se nota en sus rostro y en su forma de apoyarse en el suelo que su cuerpo está dolorido._

KIVAR: Es hora de que utilices tus poderes, niñita.

_Kivar se levanta y abre la puerta de la celda con una llave magnética. En sus manos, tiene puestos unos guantes. Entra a la celda y toma a Tess fuertemente del brazo, empujándola hacia el pasillo._

TESS _(resignada)_: ¿Qué tengo que hacer esta vez?

_Kivar camina rápidamente, arrastr__a__ndo a Tess a su lado. Al pasar por la celda de Michael, vemos que __é__sta se encuentra vacía. Kivar lleva a Tess hacia el final del pasillo, donde hay una puerta blanca. Kivar pasa su llave magnética por la ranura, aprieta un código y la puerta se abre hacia su lado. Dos personas, vestidas con trajes protectores, salen de la habitación y toman a Tess __cada una de un brazo__. Kivar sonríe._

KIVAR: Muchachos, pónganla en la silla.

_Kivar pasa a través de la puerta y la cierra detrás suyo. Nos encontramos en una habitación con piso blanco y paredes metálicas. Las dos personas que habían tomado a Tess la colocan en una silla de madera, atándole los pies y las manos. Además, hay otras dos personas frente a una mesa repleta de jeringas, frascos y tubos de ensayos. Kivar se para en medio de la habitación, observando que todo se realice con propiedad. Tess no se resiste, deja que la aten. Ni siquiera mira a las personas que se mueven a su alrededor, deja caer su cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados._

KIVAR: Señores, pueden retirarse.

_Los cuatro hombres le hacen una reverencia y se retiran. Kivar se queda unos segundos observando a Tess, luego se acerca lentamente hacia ella. Se para enfrente, con las manos apoyadas sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla._

KIVAR: Vas a hacerme un favorcito, niñita.

TESS _(obstinada)_: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

KIVAR: Le vas a mandar un mensaje a nuestro amigo Max.

_Tess abre los ojos y lo mira._

TESS: ¿No me vas a hacer más tests?

KIVAR _(sonríe)_: No por el momento. Hemos aprendidos muchísimo de ti, Tess. _(Le acaricia el mentón)_ No sólo estamos a un paso de curar tu problema cerebral. También estamos a punto de saber cómo sacarme de este cuerpo espantoso y ponerme en uno como el tuyo. Real, y mío._(Le acaricia la mejilla)_ Pronto seré un híbrido como ustedes, tendré mis poderes nuevamente y conseguiré lo que hace tantos años le prometí a mi pueblo, a nuestro pueblo, _(hace una pausa)_ un nuevo hogar.

TESS: Antar ya no es mi pueblo.

_Kivar lanza una carcajada._

KIVAR: Lo será de vuelta, niñita. Verás, los antarianos están cansados de la guerra. Una vez que se dieron cuenta que Zan no iba a volver, finalmente me otorgaron el reino.

TESS: ¡Pero tú destruiste a los planetas! ¡Destruiste nuestro sistema solar completo!

KIVAR _(sonríe)_: Un efecto colateral. _(Apoya cada una de sus manos sobre los brazos de Tess y se inclina sobre ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos)_ Verás, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los pocos nobles que lograron escapar de la destrucción lleguen a la Tierra y se den cuenta que ustedes están vivos. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que te conectes con Max y lo _obligues_ a entregarse.

TESS: ¿Qué harás con el resto de nosotros luego?

KIVAR _(se separa de Tess)_: Los dejaré ir, cumpliré mi promesa. Eres tú y Michael a cambio de Max. Lo único que necesito es a Max muerto, y todo será mío legítimamente.

TESS: ¿Y qué pasará con Antar? ¿Con el resto de tu pueblo? ¿Con este planeta?

KIVAR: Todo será mío.

TESS _(asustada)_: ¿Invadirán la Tierra?

KIVAR: Sí, lo haré. Pero no te preocupes, _(le acaricia la mejilla nuevamente)_ te dejaré vivir unos pocos años más antes de que eso suceda.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nos encontramos en un balcón de color blanco mármol, bastante amplio. Vemos a Max, parado en el comienzo del balcón, mirando a su alrededor confundido. Está vestido con la misma remera y el mismo jean con que lo vimos en la última escena. Detrás suyo se encuentra un amplio salón, repleto de gente, no podemos distinguir sus caras ya que se encuentran nublosas. Max camina hacia el borde del balcón y apoya sus manos sobre la baranda. El paisaje nos muestra que es de noche, el cielo negro se encuentra despejado. Algunas estrellas brillan, una enorme luna alumbra __el paisaje__, reflejando su imagen en un gran mar rojo que se extiende hacia el horizonte. En el cielo vemos 4 planetas alineados, más lejos de la luna. Cada uno con un color verde casi fluorescente._

_De lejos se escucha una música suave y los murmullos de la gente, indistinguibles. Se escuchan unos pasos, Max se da vuelta rápidamente, asustado. Vemos a Tess caminando hacia Max, vestida con un vestido extraño color violeta. El vestido parece una gran tela anudada a su cuerpo con una cuerda dorada debajo de su pecho._

MAX: ¡Tess! _(Max corre hacia Tess y la abraza fuertemente) _¡Estás bien!

_Tess toma a Max de los hombros y lo aleja. Lo mira seriamente a los ojos._

TESS: No, no estoy bien, aún sigo atrapada.

MAX _(mirando a su alrededor)_: ¿Qué es esto?

_Tess camina hacia la baranda, se para junto a Max. Levanta su mano y señala el mar rojo._

TESS: Ahí, en el horizonte, es donde terminaba tu reino.

MAX: ¿Estamos en Antar? _(La mira fijamente)_ ¿Así es cómo Antar se veía? ¿Cómo tú te veías?

TESS: No exactamente. Esto es lo que tú y yo recordamos sobre nuestro planeta, sobre nuestra antigua casa. Sobre nuestro primer beso. En tu fiesta de coronación. _(Se mira el vestido)_ Tus recuerdos de Antar se ven mezclados con tus sentimientos sobre ser humano., así que todo está nubloso y confuso.

MAX _(observa el mar y el cielo)_: Es precioso.

TESS: Era precioso. Ahora lo único que queda de este mundo son los pocos recuerdos que compartimos.

_Max mira sobre su hombro hacia la gente que parece bailan en el salón del edificio. Toma la mano de Tess y la mira a los ojos._

MAX: No quiero irme de aquí.

_Tess sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla._

TESS: Yo tampoco. Pero esto es sólo un sueño, y eventualmente despertarás, y tendrás que lidiar con la realidad. Tendrás que decidir.

_Max piensa unos segundos, parece empezar a recordar cosas._

MAX: Éste es el día en el que Kivar me declaró la guerra. _(Tess asiente)_ Y perdí.

_Tess toma a Max del rostro._

TESS: Esta es tu oportunidad de ganarle, de una vez por todas.

MAX: ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No quiero perderte, o a Michael.

TESS: Él me envió para intentar convencerte que te entregues, pero no lo harás. Sé de lo que Kivar es capaz, y no estará feliz sólo con matarte a ti, irá por todos nosotros luego.

MAX: ¡Pero si no me entrego igual todos estaremos muertos!

TESS: Tengo que enmendar mis errores, todos ellos.

_Max mira a Tess fijamente. Sus ojos y su rostro muestran que tiene miedo._

TESS: Lo haré, tomará todas mis fuerzas y tendrás que ayudarme a sacar a Michael de allí. Pero yo lo haré, yo me sacrificaré.

MAX: No te dejaré.

TESS: Nos he comprado un día más, tenemos hasta el domingo a la medianoche. _(Hace una pausa, se pone en puntas de pie y acerca su boca a la oreja de Max)_ Esto es lo que necesito que hagas. _(Tess susurra en el oído de Max, no escuchamos lo que dice. Le besa la mejilla). _Adiós, Max.

_Tess se da vuelta y se dispone a alejarse de Max hacia la fiesta. Él la toma del brazo y la obliga a darse vuelta. La besa durante unos segundos en los labios. Tess lo mira sorprendida._

MAX: Ésta es la Tess a la que podría haber amado. _(Ella le sonríe)_

TESS: Adiós, Max.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Casa de Michael._

_Max se encuentra acostado en el piso, durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir junto al sillón, donde vemos a Isabel acostada, sin poder dormir, jugando con un piolín del sillón. Max se despierta repentinamente. Isabel nota el movimiento y lo mira._

ISABEL: ¿Estás bien?

_Max se pasa las manos por el pelo, intentando entender algo de lo que acaba de pasar. Mira a su alrededor desorbitado y luego a Isabel. Ella se acomoda en el sillón y lo mira fijamente, asustada._

ISABEL: Max, ¿qué pasa?

MAX _(agitado__)_: Izzy, las cosas han cambiado. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.

_Isabel asiente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Música: __"Lights", Ellie Goulding._

_Hamptons – New York. Noche._

_Leemos en la pantalla: "El presente"._

_Abrimos con una imagen aérea de la playa de Hamptons en New York. Vemos varias casas y una fiesta en la playa, en algún lado. La cámara sigue recorriendo y nos encontramos con una enorme casa de tres pisos con algunas luces prendidas junto al mar. Hay una camioneta y un auto negro estacionados en la puerta. Las luces del living se encuentran prendidas y las ventanas abiertas, escuchamos risas dentro de la casa. La cámara entra por la ventana y vemos a Isabel, Maria, Vera y Liz bailando en el medio del living de la casa. La casa por dentro se ve excepcionalmente decorada. Encima de una mesa ratona de color negro vemos varias botellas de alcohol abiertas__, vasos de plástico y copas de vino__. Las chicas se encuentran vestidas con trajes de baño y pareos encima, están descalzas y parece como si hubieran estado todo el día en la playa._

_Isabel se acerca a la mesa ratona y toma una de las botellas de __gin__. Abre el __gin__, se sirve una medida y completa el trago con __agua tónica__, mientras se ríe._

ISABEL _(a Maria)_: ¡Esto es genial!

_Maria se acerca a Isabel saltando y la abraza. Ambas se tambalean y caen sobre el piso, riéndose. Liz toma el control remoto del reproductor de música, y baja la música. Se acerca a Isabel y Maria, que siguen riéndose, mientras Vera sigue bailando con una botella de cerveza en la mano._

LIZ _(a Isabel)_: Pensé que eran alérgicos al alcohol.

ISABEL_ (deja el vaso en la mesa ratona y se acomoda en el piso)_: Oh, no, con el tiempo descubrimos que no todos éramos alérgicos a lo mismo. Lo mío es el cigarrillo de… _(se ríe)_ ustedes saben.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Probaste eso?

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Pensé que me haría ver más sexy. _(Se ríe)_ De todas maneras, _(toma una de las manos de Maria y una mano de Liz)_ quiero agradecerles. De verdad. Sé que les ha costado demasiado a las dos estar aquí para mi despedida de soltera y les agradezco de todo corazón.

LIZ: ¡Pues claro que vendríamos!

MARIA: ¿Y perderme la posibilidad de organizarte todo esto? ¡Ni loca!

ISABEL: Gracias. _(Abraza a ambas)_ Muchas gracias por ser parte de mi familia.

LIZ_ (estrecha fuertemente a ambas)_: Gracias a ti.

VERA: Vamos, chicas, ¿ya empezaron con la borrachera cariñosa? ¡Quiero bailar!

_Las tres se ríen._

_Suena un teléfono celular encima de la mesa ratona. La cámara corta a un primer plano del aparato, vemos en la pantalla "Ben, Llamando". Vera toma el celular y sonríe._

VERA: Uh, ¡es el novio! _(Lo atiende) _¿Te parece, Benjamin Austin Hinchcliff, marcar territorio tan rápido?

_Se empieza a escuchar__:_

_Música: __"Rolling in the deep"__, Adele._

_Isabel se abalanza sobre Vera, riéndose._

ISABEL: ¡Dame eso! _(Lucha unos segundos para sacarle el celular de las manos a Vera. Finalmente lo logra, se lleva el aparato al oído) _Hola, ¡hola! No puedo escucharte. _(Mira a sus amigas, que han vuelto a bailar en medio del living) _Espera. _(Camina rápidamente hacia __una__ puerta, la abre y sale)._

_Nos encontramos ahora en la parte trasera de la casa. Isabel se encuentra parada en un deck de madera oscura, frente al mar. Camina hacia la baranda del deck y se apoya sobre ella, a un metro de una escalera de madera que lleva directamente hacia la playa._

ISABEL: Hey, ¿cómo estás?

_Cambiamos a un baño de un hotel. Vemos a Benjamin que cierra la puerta detrás de él. A lo lejos se escuchan gritos de alegría, música y lo que parece ser un partido de fútbol. Ben apoya la cabeza contra la puerta._

BENJAMIN: Estoy en el infierno.

_Escuchamos a Isabel reírse en el teléfono._

ISABEL: No debe ser tan malo como lo pintas.

_Benjamin se desliza por la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el piso. Lleva pue__s__tos unos calzoncillos a cuadros verdes y azules y el torso desnudo, donde le han dibujado cosas obscenas con lápiz labial y "3 días". Se mira el cuerpo._

BENJAMIN: Me han pintado el cuerpo y me han hecho correr por la ciudad casi desnudo.

ISABEL: Al menos no te llevaron a Las Vegas. No sabes las cosas espantosas que te tenían preparadas.

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: Sí, Nate me contó de cómo lo amenazaste de muerte si me llevaban cerca de Nevada.

ISABEL: Tenía que estar segura de que ibas a volver entero para la boda.

_Cambiamos a Isabel, que se encuentra aún parada sobre la baranda del deck, observando las olas del mar. Escuchamos las risas y las voces de las chicas dentro de la casa. Y lejos sobre la playa vemos una fogata y gente __tocando la guitarra __y bailando._

BENJAMIN: ¿Me lo echarás en cara si te digo que deseo que todo esto pase rápido? Este fin de semana, y la boda, y todo. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

ISABEL: Asegúrate que los chicos no estén escuchándote, o esto podría ponerse feo.

BENJAMIN: Pero es la verdad.

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: ¿Estás echándote atrás? Quisiera recordarte que el que quería una enorme fiesta con toda nuestra familia y amigos, eras tú.

BENJAMIN: Lo sé. _(Hace una pausa. Cambia la imagen a Benjamin en el baño del hotel)_ ¿Recuerdas cuando nos tomamos esa vacaciones a Colorado Springs?

ISABEL: Sí.

BENJAMIN: Y nos quedamos sin electricidad y sin calefacción, y era a mitad del invierno-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Y decidimos ir a caminar el nieve de noche, nos perdimos por dos horas y juro por Dios que casi nos come un oso.

BENJAMIN_ (riéndose)_: No era un oso, era un ciervo, y era tan tierno como Bambi. De todas maneras, el punto es, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?

_Volvemos con Isabel. Camina hacia una de las reposeras del deck y se sienta en ella._

ISABEL: Sí… _(Levanta las piernas, las coloca sobre la reposera y se abraza por las rodillas. Mira al cielo)_ Tomaste tres pequeñas ramas del piso, y me hiciste un brazalete.

BENJAMIN: Un brazalete de compromiso.

ISABEL: Por la primera vez en años, ahí, perdidos en la nieve en alguna parte del bosque de Colorado, _(hace una pausa)_ me sentí a salvo y en casa.

_Isabel mira las estrellas fijamente._

ISABEL: Iremos a Colorado, luego de nuestra boda.

BENJAMIN: Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Playa._

_Maria se encuentra sentada en los últimos escalones de la rampa que lleva de la casa hacia la playa. Escuchamos el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. La playa se encuentra desierta. Quedan aún algunas antorchas encendidas pero mayormente la escena se encuentra iluminada por el cielo color naranja. Maria se encuentra vestida con unos shorts amarillos y rosa, haciendo juego con su musculosa; parece que está vestida con su piyama. Tiene los pies enterrados en la arena y en los brazos lleva la guitarra, donde toca algunos acordes. A su lado, sobre la madera, se encuentran unas partituras y papeles sujetos con una roca. Vemos los pies de una persona acercándose por la rampa. Llega junto a Maria y se sienta; es Liz con dos cafés en la mano, también vestida con __su __piyama._

LIZ: ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

MARIA _(rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra)_: Intentando escribir. _(Liz le da una de las tazas a Maria)_ Gracias.

_Liz toma su taza con ambas manos y se la lleva a la boca, tomando un sorbo. Se queda unos segundos mirando el mar._

LIZ: No deberías escribir para los demás. Deberías escribir y cantar tus propias canciones, ese era tu sueño.

_Maria también mira el mar._

MARIA: Abandoné ese sueño hace años, amiga. Luego de darme cuenta que las discográficas preferían cambiar a la verdadera Maria DeLuca por una prefabricada.

LIZ: Así que ahora trabajas para Warner Music y escribes canciones para otros.

MARIA _(se inclina un poco sobre Liz y choca su hombro)_: Y descubro bandas también, _(se ríe)_ no olvides eso.

LIZ: Es increíble. _(Abraza a su amiga por los hombros con su brazo derecho)_ ¿Puedes creerlo? _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Alguna vez creíste que nuestras vidas iban a ser de esta manera?

MARIA: No, nunca. Pero es mejor escribir canciones y que las cante otro que escribir y nadie las escuche, ¿cierto?

LIZ: Por supuesto _(mira a su amiga)_. Sólo que, _(hace una pausar)_ no lo sé. Tengo 25 años, trabajo en la Secundaria de Roswell y tengo un hijo, ¿puedes creerlo? _(Se ríe)_ Elizabeth Parker tiene un hijo antes de casarse… ¡antes de cumplir los 26! Creo que, de todos los finales posibles que podía tener mi vida, nunca me imaginé este. Nunca me preparé para este.

MARIA _(la mira seriamente)_: Este no es el fin. Estás destinada a hacer cosas maravillosas, Liz, siempre lo supe. Y por eso tú te vas a mudar a la ciudad, conmigo, y yo te voy a ayudar.

LIZ _(sonríe)_: Eres maravillosa.

MARIA: Lo sé _(deja la guitarra a su lado y toma el café)_.

LIZ: Maria, necesito hablar contigo. _(La mira)_ Seriamente. _(Maria asiente)_ Y necesito que me digas la verdad. Sé que nos hemos distanciado bastante en este último tiempo, pero siempre he sido tu mejor amigo, y tú has sido la mía. Y me rehúso a que haya secretos entre nosotras.

MARIA: Sí, lo sé, lo siento tanto. Es sólo que-

LIZ _(la interrumpe)_: Sé lo que está pasando, Michael me ha contado un poco. Pero necesito que tú me lo cuentes, necesito escuchar tu lado de la historia. Has estado evadiendo el tema por días, Maria, y no puedo soportarlo más.

MARIA _(se abraza a sí misma)_: Es doloroso.

LIZ: Lo sé, pero estoy aquí para ti. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotras en el pasado, olvídalo. _(La toma de los hombros)_ ¡Vamos, Maria! Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas, si hay alguien que te entiende en el mundo, soy yo.

_Maria asiente. Se libera de las manos de Liz y mira al mar, con tristeza._

MARIA: Tiene una nueva novia, ¿sabías eso? _(Liz niega con la cabeza)_ Lo fui a ver a Providence hace unas semanas. Habíamos estado separados por meses ya y no podía soportarlo más. _(Empieza a jugar con su anillo)_ Tomé votos cuando me casé, Liz, prometí cosas. Y él también lo hizo. Así que, me tragué todo mi orgullo y decidí manejar 4 horas para verlo, para decirle que no me importaba la distancia, no me importaban nuestras diferencias, que íbamos a lograr que funcionara. Nunca me imaginé que vivir en diferentes ciudades iba a consumirnos de esa manera. _(Liz le acaricia la espalda a su amiga)_ Así que, llegué a su departamento. Usé mi llave porque, _(hace una pausa)_ bueno, a pesar de que la relación se había terminado seguíamos casados, ¿cierto? Y allí estaba ella, su nueva novia.

LIZ: ¿Estás segura de que era su novia?

MARIA _(empieza a llorar)_: Cien por ciento segura. Ella estaba cocinándole _spaghetti alla matriciana_. Michael nunca dejaba que nadie le cocinara italiano, salvo yo

LIZ _(se ríe)_: ¿Y eso la deschavó?

MARIA _(la mira)_: No. También se presentó como la novia de Michael y me gritó que saliera de su casa. Igual eso fue después de que quisiera atacarme con una sartén.

LIZ: ¿Crees que ella sabía sobre ti?

MARIA: Por lo que se asustó cuando entré al departamento, creo que no.

_Liz la mira con pena._

LIZ: Lo siento tanto. Sabía que algo estaba mal entre ustedes, pero Michael nunca la nombró a ella. Bueno, a veces nombraba a una tal Emily que lo estaba ayudando con sus cuadros, ¿pero crees que es la misma?

MARIA: Si es alta, flaca y hermosa, entonces definitivamente es ella. _(Se limpia las lágrimas de la cara)_ De todas formas, sé que eres amiga de Michael y que hablan seguido, así que no quiero que esto se vuelva un extraño triángulo. No le digas esto, pero, _(hace una pausa)_ le envié los papeles del divorcio. _(Liz la mira sorprendida)_ Deberían ya haberle llegado. Pensé que con ir a Providence estaba tomando un paso hacia delante en nuestra relación... pero resultó ser un paso atrás.

LIZ _(asustada)_: ¿Realmente te divorciarías de él? ¿De verdad?

_Maria toma su guitarra y la coloca sobre sus piernas._

MARIA: Liz, no somos más chicos de 16 años. Lo intenté, ¿está bien? Manejé hasta Providence para decirle que estaba dispuesta a abandonar mi vida en New York por él, que lo único que quería era estar con él, y él simplemente… se dio por vencido. Él renunció a nosotros.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Cocina._

_Vemos a Liz parada en la cocina de la casa de playa. Está parada frente a una gran mesada de color gris, mirando a través de la ventana a Maria sentada en la escalera de madera, con su guitarra sobre sus piernas, cantando una canción. Sobre la mesada, frente a Liz, se encuentra un gran plato de tostadas, una jarra de mantequilla de maní y una gran taza de café. Liz revuelve lentamente la cucharita de café. Empezamos a escuchar la voz de Maria cantando acompaña de su guitarra las letras de __"The only exception"._

LIZ(VO): Cuando Maria y yo teníamos 14 años hicimos un pacto. Estábamos en Florida, en la casa de mi tía abuela y una noche, a las 4 de la mañana, nos escapamos por la ventana a la playa y encendimos una fogata. Allí, en la costa del océano atlántico, escribimos nuestros sueños en la arena. Yo escribí que entraría a Harvard y me graduaría con honores en Biología Marina. Maria escribió que sería una cantante famosa y recorrería el mundo vendiendo sus discos. _(Hace una pausa)_ Al menos uno de nuestros sueños se cumplió.

_Seguimos escuchando a Maria cantar la canción. Liz estira su brazo por sobre la mesada y toma el teléfono inalámbrico. Lo mira y marca un número de teléfono. Escuchamos del otro lado de la linea:_

MICHAEL: ¿Hola?

LIZ: Michael, soy yo, Liz. Sé que es super temprano pero, _(hace una pausa)_ tienes que volver a casa. Ahora.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Estudio._

_Música: __"The only exception"__, cantada por Maria DeLuca._

_Nos encontramos en un pequeño estudio. Michael se encuentra parado en el medio de varios atriles con lienzos. Algunos de ellos se encuentran blancos y otros con algunas pinturas sin terminar. El piso está cubierto con un plástico transparente que impide que el piso se manche. Hay una estantería grande repleta de pinturas y pinceles. Michael tiene los pantalones y la remera repleta de pintura, un pincel en una de las manos y en la otra su celular._

_Escuchamos el sonido de una puerta corrediza deslizarse, Michael continúa mirando fijamente la pintura a semi terminar que tiene enfrente. Por la puerta aparece una mujer alta, delgada, con cabellos negro largo hasta los codos y los ojos verdes. Lleva puesto un par de shorts de algodón y una remera de Metallica. Actriz: __Minka Kelly__._

EMILY: Hey, tú.

_Emily camina lentamente hacia Michael, se para detrás de él y lo abraza por la espalda._

EMILY: ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

_Emily apoya su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de Michael y lo besa en la mejilla._

EMILY: ¿Cómo vienen las pinturas?

MICHAEL: No vienen para nada.

EMILY: ¿Qué?

_Michael se separa de Emily y deja su celular y la brocha en un banquillo a su lado. La mira fijamente._

MICHAEL: Dije que las pinturas no están listas.

_Emily se cruza de brazos._

EMILY: Michael, deberías estar trabajando, entonces. ¿Acaso sabes lo que me costó conseguirte el espacio en esa galería?

MICHAEL: Pues, cancélalo, porque no voy a hacerlo.

_Michael toma un bote de pintura negra, lo alza y lo lanza encima de su pintura. Emily grita horrorizada._

EMILY: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

_Michael camina hacia la puerta._

EMILY: ¡Michael! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde estás yendo?

_Michael se aleja hacia la cocina del departamento. Emily lo sigue rápidamente._

EMILY: ¿Vas a hablarme?

_Michael se acerca a la mesa de la cocina, donde hay una pila de correos. La toma y empieza a buscar un sobre. Toma un sobre grande color marrón y tira el resto de la pila de correos sobre la mesa. Emily se para a unos metros de él y suspira. Michael rompe el sobre rápidamente y saca una pila de hojas. Las mira rápidamente._

MICHAEL: ¿Cuándo llegó esto?

EMILY: Ayer.

MICHAEL _(la mira, furioso, sacudiendo los papeles en su mano)_: ¿Ibas a contarme, acaso, que esto había llegado?

EMILY: Michael, cálmate. _(Camina hacia él y lo toma del rostro con sus manos)_ Ni siquiera lo abrí, no sabía lo que era y no iba a estar revisando tu correo. ¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? Yo no soy la que se está divorciando de ti.

_Michael la mira unos segundos, pensando._

MICHAEL _(respira hondo)_: Lo sé.

_Emily lo toma de la cintura y lo abraza. Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él._

EMILY: Al menos ahora podremos estar juntos legalmente.

_Él se queda unos segundos quieto, sin devolverle el abrazo. Finalmente tira los papeles sobre la mesa, la abraza y le besa la cabeza._

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: Sí...

_Termina la escena, fundimos a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Departamento de Michael._

"_Cuatro años antes"._

_Maria se encuentra en la habitación del departamento; está quitándole las sábanas sucias a la cama. Está llorando bastante fuerte y las lágrimas corren por su rostro. Tira las sábanas sucias al suelo y empieza a colocar un nuevo juego, color blanco y rojo. Se escuchan unos golpecitos en la puerta; Isabel aparece apoyada en el marco. Maria se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro._

MARIA: Oh, no te vi ahí.

_Isabel entra a la habitación._

ISABEL: Es muy noble lo que estás haciendo por Max y Liz.

MARIA _(sin mirarla)_: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

_Isabel camina hacia Maria, se sienta en la cama, que tiene las dos sábanas colocadas, y toma la mano de Maria, invitándola a sentarse a su lado._

ISABEL: Michael va a volver.

MARIA: Lo sé… Temo por Max y Liz.

ISABEL _(la mira fijamente)_: Nada va a pasarle a Max, te lo prometo.

_Maria mira a Isabel unos segundos y se deja llorar. Isabel la abraza fuertemente, acariciando la espalda y el cabello de Maria._

MARIA: Se siente como el fin del mundo.

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: _Es_ el fin del mundo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Casa._

_Vemos a Liz bajando de un taxi y caminando hacia el porche de una casa blanca de dos pisos con tejas rojas. Es de noche y la escena está iluminada por las luces de la calle. En la casa vemos las luces del porche y de adentro prendidas. Liz camina rápidamente hacia la puerta y toca el timbre. Abre la puerta Amy con una brocha de pintura en la mano._

AMY _(sorprendida)_: ¡Liz! ¿Qué haces aquí? _(Deja la brocha en una mesa junto a la puerta)_ Pasa, pasa.

_Amy se corre y le deja espacio a Liz para entrar. Dentro, la casa se encuentra casi vacía. El piso del living está cubierto de papel madera y los pocos muebles que hay están cubiertos con sábanas._

LIZ _(mirando a su alrededor)_: Wow, Amy, la casa está quedando muy bien.

_Las paredes están a medio pintar de color melocotón._

AMY: Gracias, Liz. Ven, pasa a la cocina _(Amy comienza a caminar hacia la cocina)_ es el único lugar habitable de esta casa.

_Liz la sigue. Amy abre la heladera y saca una botella de Coca-Cola Light._

AMY: ¿Quieres algo para tomar? _(Liz asiente)_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

LIZ: En realidad, estaba buscando a Jim, necesitaba hablar con él.

AMY: Jim todavía está en la oficina, _(mira su reloj de muñeca)_ pero ya debería estar por llegar. ¿Quieres esperar por él?

LIZ: Sí, gracias, eso sería genial.

_Amy le da la espalda a Liz para sacar dos vasos de vidrio de la alacena._

AMY: Así que, ¿cómo está Maria?

LIZ: Bueno, para decirte la verdad... te necesita, Amy.

_Amy se da vuelta y le pasa uno de los vasos a Liz._

AMY: Maria me dejó bastante claro que no quiere nada con esta familia.

_Liz la mira unos segundos y respira profundamente._

LIZ: Amy, tú sabes que te quiero y que eres como una segunda madre para mí, por eso no quiero verte peleada con Maria. Realmente necesitas hablar con ella.

_Amy toma un sorbo de bebida._

AMY: Fui al Crashdown el otro día, y noté que hace varios días que Michael no está yendo a trabajar. ¿Acaso ya salió corriendo?

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Crees que Michael ha abandonado a Maria?

AMY: Bueno, ¿y tú qué crees? Casarte a los 17 años es casi como tener una hija a los 17 años.

LIZ _(furiosa)_: El hecho de que el padre de Maria las haya abandonado no quiere decir que Michael vaya a hacer lo mismo con ella. Michael solamente está, _(hace una pausa)_ estudiando para sus exámenes. Se tomó algunos días libres del trabajo.

AMY _(sarcásticamente)_: ¿Finalmente se dio cuenta que necesita un verdadero empleo para mantener a mi hija?

LIZ _(deja el vaso en la mesada y levanta sus brazos, agotada)_: Amy, no quiero pelearme contigo y realmente no voy a meterme entre tú y mi mejor amiga. Sólo sé que ella te necesita, está pasando por un difícil momento y le vendría bien tener a su madre a su lado.

_Amy se apoya sobre la mesada y cruza sus brazos._

AMY: Lo siento, Liz, pero hasta que Maria no cruce esa puerta admitiendo que tomó una pésima decisión al casarse con Michael, no será bienvenida en esta nueva familia.

_Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta de la cocina. Liz y Amy miran hacia el marco de la puerta y vemos a Jim Valenti vestido con su traje de Sheriff, quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza._

JIM _(sonríe)_: Buenas noches, señoritas.

_Amy camina hacia Jim y lo besa en los labios rápidamente._

AMY: Hola, Jim. Liz necesita hablar contigo.

_Se retira rápidamente de la cocina. Jim cierra la puerta detrás de ella y camina hacia Liz. Deja su sombrero en la mesada y se quita la campera, apoyándola sobre una de las banquetas._

JIM: ¿Cómo estás?

LIZ _(abrazándose): _No estoy bien, ninguno de nosotros está bien.

JIM _(la toma de ambos brazos)_: Desearía poder hacer algo al respecto. Desearía poder ayudarlos.

LIZ: De hecho, por eso vine. _(Hace una pausa)_ Necesito tu ayuda.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Puente._

_Nos encontramos en un largo puente de madera que cruza un gran lago en medio de las montañas. El jeep de Max y el auto de patrulla del Sheriff están estacionados en el puente. A unos metros de los autos, vemos a Max, Liz, Isabel y Jim Valenti apoyados sobre la baranda del puente, mirando hacia el lago._

LIZ: ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar, Jim?

JIM: Nadie viene por este camino ya. El puente está deteriorado hace años y la ruta se desvió hacia un camino más recto que no se mete entre las montañas.

MAX _(asomándose por la baranda)_: ¿Qué tan profundo es el lago?

JIM: Unos 10 metros. _(Liz toma la mano de Max y la aprieta fuertemente)_ Es lo suficientemente profundo para que el jeep se hunda.

ISABEL: Pero no lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Max desaparezca.

MAX _(a Isabel)_: ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

_Isabel lo mira unos segundos, pensando._

ISABEL: Creo que ninguna. _(A Jim Valenti)_ Valenti, aquí están las copias de las llaves del jeep _(mete las manos en su bolsillo trasero y dos llaves. Se las da a Jim) _Espera mi llamado.

MAX: Si algo no sale como lo planeamos- _(hace una pausa y mira el lago). _Tendrás que hacerlo lucir como un accidente. _(Liz se abraza al brazo de Max)_ Como si hubiera perdido el control del auto y-

JIM _(deteniéndolo, coloca su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Max)_: No se preocupen, conozco mi parte en este plan. _(Mira a Isabel)_ Ustedes ocúpense de luchar. _(Estira su otro brazo y toma la mano de Isabel)_ Y sobrevivir.

_Termina la escena, la imagen funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Día – New York Palace._

"_Día de hoy"._

_Vemos un montage de varias partes distintas del hotel. Primero vemos la entrada, con las rejas abiertas decoradas con flores blancas. Vemos luego el amplio lobby, donde junto a una gran puerta de color dorado hay un cartel donde leemos "Hoy celebramos la boda de...". Cambiamos a un amplio salón de fiestas, decorado con el más fino gusto. Varias personas vestidas con pantalones negros y camisas blancas terminan de decorar el lugar, colocando los platos, vajillas y centros de mesas en sus lugares. Cambiamos a un pasillo del hotel, donde varias personas caminan rápidamente de un lado hacia el otro. Una puerta de una de las habitaciones se abre, y aparece Liz, con un vestido corto color púrpura y el pelo recogido en una fina cola de caballo. Cierra la puerta detrás suyo._

MUJER: ¿Liz?

_Liz levanta la vista y mira a la mujer que le habló. Vemos a Diane y Philip Evans, ella vestida con un vestido color crema y él con un chaqué gris._

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¡Diane, Philip! _(La pareja se acerca hacia ella. Liz besa rápidamente a Diane en la mejilla y estrecha la mano de Philip)_ Es un placer verlos.

DIANE _(señalando la puerta)_: ¿Estabas con Isabel?

LIZ: Sí, calmando un poco sus nervios.

_Philip abre la puerta._

PHILIP: Iré a saludar. Fue un placer verte, Liz.

_Philip cierra rápidamente la puerta detrás suyo. Liz mira a Diane y sonríe pobremente._

DIANE: Así que, _(hace una pausa)_ ¿cómo está tu vida, Liz?

LIZ _(áspera)_: Si por mi vida te refieres a la de Zack, tu nieto, está bien. Ambos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

DIANE: ¿Está aquí contigo?

LIZ _(cortante)_: No, se quedó en Roswell con sus abuelos.

_Liz empieza a alejarse. Al pasar por al lado de Diane la golpea en el hombro con su brazo. Antes de alejarse mucho se da vuelta y la mira._

LIZ: Podrías visitarlo de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Tienes mucho coraje para seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

DIANE: Lo siento, _(camina dos pasos hacia ella)_ pero no puedo.

LIZ _(levanta sus manos, furiosa)_: ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con un niño de 4 años? _(Respira hondo y baja la voz) _Desearía que tuvieras al menos la mitad de decencia que tiene tu marido.

_Las dos se quedan unos segundos calladas, mirándose. Diane se ve apenada._

DIANE: Sé que no debería hacerte esta pregunta pero... ¿tienes alguna noticia de Max?

_Liz se muerde el labio inferior, furiosa, y respira hondo, conteniéndose._

LIZ: No, Diane, no he escuchado ninguna noticia sobre Max en cuatro años. Pero tienes un nieto viviendo a 15 minutos de tu casa que quisiera tener noticias tuyas. _(Hace una pausa)_ Fue un placer verte.

_Liz se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar rápidamente alejándose de Diane hacia el ascensor. Presiona el botón y se abren las puertas de este. Ingresa al ascensor y presiona el botón que dice PB._

LIZ (VO): No, no soy más esa chica de 14 años que escribía sus sueños en la arena. No soy más esa chica de 16 años que se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que Max Evans le tocaba la mano. Soy una mujer de 22 años que guarda un gran rencor contra sus suegros y la vida que le tocó vivir.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de hotel._

_Benjamin está parado frente a un espejo circular entre dos muebles, terminando de abotonarse la camisa. Toma un chaleco de color gris de una silla junto a él y pasa los hombros por los agujeros de las mangas. Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse._

ISABEL: Oh, Dios, ¡por fin me deshice de ellos!

_Benjamin se da vuelta mientras se abotona el chaleco. Isabel ingresó a la habitación vestida con un vestido de novia blanco de broderie con puntillas. El vestido es de mangas largas, corto por encima de las rodillas y con la espalda completamente descubierta. En sus pies, Isabel lleva unos zapatos de taco bastante alto, blancos con dos hebillas de diamantes en las puntas. Camina hacia el sillón junto a Benjamin y se sienta en él, abatida. Lleva el cabello suelto, con algunos mechones recogidos hacia atrás._

ISABEL: ¿Ya se ha terminado la fiesta? Por favor, dime que no tengo que ver más a mis padres.

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No deberías estar aquí! _(Se da vuelta y se tapa los ojos) _No debería ver tu vestido antes de la boda.

ISABEL _(se ríe)_: Vamos, Benjamin, ¿realmente crees en eso? _(Lo mira, él sigue parado dándole la espalda y tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha)._ Bueno, creo que no puedo juzgarte por ser supersticioso, al fin de cuentas te estás casando con un alien.

_Se ríe, se levanta y camina hacia él. Se para detrás de Benjamin, coloca uno de sus brazos por su cintura y el otro por encima de su hombro. Toma la mano de Benjamin y la quita de su cara. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo._

BENJAMIN _(suspira)_: Te ves hermosa.

_Isabel lo besa suavemente en la mejilla._

ISABEL: Gracias.

_Benjamin se da vuelta, enfrenta a Isabel, la toma del rostro y la besa en los labios._

BENJAMIN: No puedo esperar a salir de aquí.

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: ¡Gracias! Necesito que este día se termine, no puedo seguir lidiando con mis padres un segundo más.

BENJAMIN _(toma el saco del chaque que estaba sobre la silla)_: ¿Qué pasó?

_Isabel se sienta en el borde del sillón y cruza los brazos, mientras __observa __cómo Benjamin termina de vestirse._

ISABEL: Mi madre, básicamente. Se encontró con Liz en el pasillo y tuvo los nervios de preguntarle sobre Max. Y tú sabes, como todos, que en cuatro años nunca se acercó a conocer a Zack. ¿Cómo se atreve? _(Esconde su cara en sus manos y suspira profundamente)_ No puedo creerla, nunca creí que mi madre pudiera ser tan terca.

BENJAMIN: Tengo el presentimiento de que no le contaste aún que vas a adoptar a Maggie.

ISABEL: Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Ni siquiera puede reconocer a un nieto biológico. ¿Qué te hace creer que estará feliz con la noticia de una nieta adoptiva?

_Benjamin se arrodilla frente a ella y le besa las manos._

BENJAMIN: Lo siento.

ISABEL _(baja la voz, tiene un tono triste)_: Yo también extraño a Max, y probablemente mucho más que ella. Pero... la vida continúa. _(Se toca el pecho con una mano)_ _Mi_ vida continúa, ¿por qué no puede estar feliz por mí?

_Benjamin le acaricia la mejilla._

BENJAMIN _(sonríe)_: No vas a llorar ahora, ¿cierto? Porque la Isabel con la que me voy a casar me mataría si dejara que se le arruinara el maquillaje ahora.

_Isabel se ríe y lo golpea suavemente en el hombro._

ISABEL: No, no voy a llorar. Sólo voy a gritar un poco.

BENJAMIN: Is, quiero decir algo ahora y realmente espero que no te enojes conmigo y decidas abandonarme en el altar. _(Ambos sonríen, Isabel asiente)_ Tú sabes que nunca me he metido entre tú y tu familia, menos que menos cuando se trató de temas, _(hace una pausa)_ bueno, tú sabes. Pero creo que en esta situación simpatizo un poco con tu madre. _(Isabel abre la boca de asombro. Benjamin se sienta junto a ella en el sillón y coloca sus manos sobre las piernas de Isabel, acariciándola)._ Sólo escúchame; tu madre perdió a su hijo hace 4 años en un aparente accidente de tránsito. La versión que ella tiene es que la policía nunca encontró el cuerpo. No estoy diciendo que con esto se justifica el no aceptar a Zack como su nieto, pero tienes que, al menos, entenderla. Sólo ponte en sus zapatos; nunca podrá cerrar el duelo por su hijo hasta que sepa dónde está su cuerpo.

ISABEL: Ni siquiera yo sé dónde está su cuerpo y estoy en paz. Todos lo estamos.

BENJAMIN: Lo sé.

_Isabel lo besa rápidamente en los labios._

ISABEL: Gracias por intentarlo. _(Le sonríe ampliamente, le acaricia la mejilla) _Y gracias por seguir siendo el hombre del que me enamoré .

_Termina la escena, la imagen funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Día – Departamento de Michael._

"_Cuatro años antes"._

_El departamento tiene las cortinas cerradas y está completamente ordenado y limpio. Hay algunas velas colocadas encima del desayunador en la cocina. También hay algunas velas pequeñas encendidas en la mesa ratona del living. Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta cerrarse; Max y Liz han ingresado al departamento. Max lleva un bolso colgado en su hombro, que coloca en el piso. Liz se adelanta unos pasos, mirando a su alrededor._

LIZ: Wow, creo que nunca vi el departamento de Michael tan limpio.

MAX _(se ríe)_: Casi parece habitable.

_Liz se da vuelta y lo mira. Ella lleva puesto un vestido de verano blanco con flores rojas creciendo desde el pliegue de la rodilla. Max lleva puesto un jean oscuro, una remera azul y una campera de cuero. Liz mira a Max unos segundos. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Empezamos a escuchar: Música: __Stereophonics, "It means nothing"._

LIZ: No te dejaré hacer esto.

_Max camina hacia ella._

MAX: Liz.

LIZ _(se aleja dos pasos de él)_: No, Max, no te dejaré. Es suicidio. Podemos huir, _(sonríe dolorosamente)_ todos podemos huir, escapar de Kivar, nunca nos encontrará.

MAX _(respira hondo)_: Ya hemos hablado de esto, Liz. Si hay una mínima chance de que Kivar nos deje en paz de una vez por todas, estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por ello. No pondré a mi familia en peligro ni una vez más.

_Liz respira hondo, empieza a llorar._

LIZ: Eso es injusto. Se suponía que íbamos a envejecer juntos. Se suponía que nos íbamos a graduar de la Universidad, casarnos y tener hijos. _(Max se acerca a Liz, esta vez ella lo acepta. Él la toma de los brazos)_ ¡Esto es injusto! _(Liz llora) _¡Tú debes vivir! _(Liz se seca algunas lágrimas del rostro)_ Sobrevivimos al FBI, a un viaje en el tiempo, a una invasión de enemigos aliens, _(hace una pausa)_ tenemos que sobrevivir esto. _(Coloca sus manos en el pecho de Max)_ Prométeme que volverás, sólo prométeme que volverás a mí.

_Max sonríe. Max levanta su mano derecha y la coloca sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Liz. Unas luces comienzan a brillar en la piel de Liz._

LIZ _(mira su brazo aturdida)_: ¿Qué es eso?

MAX: De esta manera, no importa lo que pase, siempre encontraré mi camino de vuelta hacia ti.

_Liz comienza a llorar más fuerte._

MAX: Volveré a ti. No importa lo que pase, no importa dónde estés, siempre encontraré la forma de regresar a ti. Cada vez que estaba perdido, siempre sabía el camino de vuelta a casa con sólo mirar tu rostro. Tú eres mi estrella guía, Liz.

_Maz y Liz se miran fijament__e__. Luego de unos segundos, e__n__ un asalto de pasión, Liz se lanza encima de Max y comienza a besarlo. Ella lo abraza con los pies y él la sostiene, respondiéndole a su fuerte beso. Cortamos a:_

_Habitación de Michael y Maria. _

_La cámara enfoca la cama, que se encuentra desecha. Vemos las piernas de Liz y de Max; se encuentran arrodillados pero con los cuerpos erguidos. Lentamente la cámara va subiendo, descubriendo más de la escena. Max está en sus bóxers y Liz vestida con un conjunto negro de ropa interior. La cámara sube hasta que descubrimos sus rostros. Max le besa los ojos. Ella sonríe, se distancia unos centímetros y lo mira. Max sube su mano por el brazo de Liz lentamente, allí d__ó__nde Max toca con sus dedos la piel de Liz vuelve a brillar._

_Max sube lentamente por el brazo de Liz hasta su cuello. Ella cierra los ojos sonriendo. Él sube los dedos lentamente por el cuello de Liz hasta su mejilla, ella abre los ojos y lo mira._

LIZ: Se siente…

_Max lleva sus dedos hacia los labios de Liz, que brillan. Ella se estremece y deja escapar un sonido de placer. Max la toma de la cintura y el rostro y comienza a besarla con furia. La acuesta sobre la cama y se acuesta encima de ella._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – New York Palace._

"_Día de hoy"._

_Estamos en el salón de fiestas. Varias personas están sentadas comiendo, algunas se encuentran bailando en la pista de baile mientras suena la música. En el escenario vemos a Bruno Mars y su banda tocando __"Marry you"__. La cámara enfoca a Maria, vestida con un vestido largp color violeta, con la espalda descubierta. Lleva el pelo largo, suelto y completamente liso, con el flequillo hacia el costado. Se encuentra hablando con una pareja de unos 60 años. Los tres tienen una copa de champagne en la mano._

MUJER: Maria, es increíble lo que hiciste por Isabel y mi hijo. _(La toma del brazo)_ Isabel me contó lo atareada que estás con las giras.

HOMBRE _(señala el escenario, donde está tocando la banda)_: Es un gran regalo el que les has hecho.

_Maria mira al centro de la pista donde Isabel y Ben están bailando, abrazados y riéndose._

MARIA: Es lo menos que podía hacer _(toma un trago de champagne)._ Isabel es una de mis mejores amigas, se merece lo mejor.

MUJER: ¿Y te vas de gira nuevamente?

MARIA: Sí, salgo en unos días.

HOMBRE: ¿Y qué es lo que haces exactamente en las giras? Según tengo entendido, no eres cantante.

_La mujer mira seriamente a su marido._

MUJER _(susurra)_: Charles...

MARIA _(se ríe)_: No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada a esta pregunta. No sólo me encargo de asegurarme de que todo salga bien en los shows de mis bandas, sino que recorro el país buscando nuevos talentos.

_Maria fija la mirada más allá de la pareja con la que está hablando. Vemos a Michael vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, sosteniendo una copa con agua en la mano, mirándola. Lleva el pelo bien corto, peinado hacia un costado. Maria lo mira unos segundos fijamente. Vemos que la pareja le está hablando pero no escuchamos la conversación._

MARIA: Discúlpenme, _(coloca su copa de champagne en una mesa junto a ella)_ ya regreso, tengo que atender un asunto.

_Maria se aleja de la pareja, que asiente y camina hacia Michael. Lo mira fijamente al pasar a su lado, pero no se detiene, continúa caminando hacia una puerta con las cortinas corridas. Michael deja también su vaso, en la bandeja de un mozo y la sigue. Maria abre la puerta y sale hacia un balcón. Se acerca hacia la baranda y apoya sus codos sobre ella. Michael __sale __al balcón detrás de ella y cierra la puerta. El balcón da a un gran jardín interno. El día está soleado y completamente despejado._

_Dejamos de escuchar la música de la fiesta y empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __The Fray, "How to save a life"._

MARIA _(sin mirarlo)_: No pensé que ibas a venir.

_Michael guarda las manos en su bolsillo. Se queda parado mirando a Maria._

MICHAEL: Es la boda de Isabel; iba a matarme si no venía.

_Maria cierra sus manos, fuertemente, conteniéndose._

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_Michael se acerca hacia la baranda y se apoya sobre ella, junto a Maria._

MICHAEL: Lo siento.

MARIA _(irónicamente)_: Sí, claro.

MICHAEL _(se rasca la ceja y apoya sus codos sobre la baranda de mármol)_: Realmente lo siento.

_Maria lo mira._

MARIA: Ahora que te agarré con las manos en la masa.

_Michael va a decir algo pero se contiene._

MARIA: Tomamos votos, Michael, cuando nos casamos. Al menos yo tomé votos. Prometí estar contigo en las malas y en las buenas, y Dios sabe que hubo muchas de las malas. _(Empieza a contar con la mano derecha)_ Me mantuve a tu lado a pesar de todas las locuras checoslovacas, me mantuve a tu lado todas esas veces que te alejaste de mí, me mantuve a tu lado cuando te lastimaron, cuando te secuestraron, me mantuve a tu lado a pesar de viajar más de la mitad del año, me mantuve a tu lado cuando me pediste un tiempo, ¿y qué recibo a cambio? _(Michael se mantiene callado)_ Recibo a Emily. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Acaso esos votos significaron algo para ti?

MICHAEL: Claro que fueron importantes para mí.

MARIA _(grita)_: ¿Entonces por qué no los cumpliste?

_Michael comienza a llorar, Maria lo mira fijamente, seria. Michael se pasa las manos por el pelo y cierra los ojos fuertemente. Se aleja unos pasos y patea el piso con fuerza._

MICHAEL: ¡Mierda!

_Maria lo mira simplemente; su mirada esconde en parte tristeza y en parte amor._

MARIA: No sé si regresarás a Providence esta noche o si te quedarás algunos días en la ciudad. Puedes quedarte en el departamento si lo deseas.

_Michael apoya las manos en la baranda y la mira de costado, llorando._

MICHAEL: Gracias.

_Maria lo mira unos segundos más, abre la boca para decir algo pero se arrepiente. Luego dice: _

MARIA: Sólo déjame los papeles firmados sobre la mesada de la cocina.

_Se aleja hacia la puerta del balcón. Michael mira hacia el cielo y luego baja la vista hacia el suelo. Maria, antes de abrir la puerta__, __lo mira unos segundos. Abre la puerta del balcón y se retira._

_Termina la escena, la imagen funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Museo UFO._

"_Cuatro años antes"._

_Nos encontramos en la parte central del Museo. Maria se encuentra sentada en una silla, jugando con su collar. Liz camina desesperadamente de un lado hacia el otro tocándose el pelo. Escuchamos el ruido de una puerta y vemos a Max e Isabel ingresar. Maria se para._

LIZ: ¡Max!

_Max e Isabel bajan rápidamente las escaleras. Liz corre hacia Max y ambos se abrazan fuertemente._

MARIA _(a Isabel)_: ¿Dónde están los demás?

ISABEL _(con tristeza)_: Ya nos despedimos de ellos, no queremos ponerlos en peligro en caso que las cosas salgan mal.

_Max obliga a Liz a mirarlo._

MAX: De hecho, ustedes no deberían estar.

_Maria niega con la cabeza._

LIZ _(cortante)_: No, me quedaré. Ya lo hablamos.

_Maria se acerca a Isabel._

MARIA: ¿Cuánto más falta?

ISABEL _(observando su reloj)_: Sólo cinco minutos.

MAX: Debemos irnos.

LIZ _(se queda sin voz)_: No…

_Max la abraza fuertemente y la besa en la frente. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Jimmy Eat World, "Gotta be somedbody's blues"_

MAX: Recuerda lo que te dije, Liz, _(la mira tiernamente a los ojos y le sonríe, Liz comienza a llorar) _encontraré el camino de regreso a casa. Encontraré el camino de regreso a ti. _(Ambos se besan dulcemente)._

_Se separa de ella pero Liz lucha por no soltarlo. Maria se acerca a Liz y la abraza, ésta entierra el rostro en el pelo de Maria y se lanza en llanto._

MARIA _(a Isabel)_: Tráemelo de vuelta.

ISABEL: Lo haré.

_Isabel sonríe unos segundos. En un arrebato, se acerca a __Liz __y Maria y las abraza. Corta su abrazo bruscamente y se aleja corriendo por las escaleras hacia la calle. Liz y Max se miran unos segundos hasta que finalmente Max da media vuelta y se aleja. La cámara se aleja lentamente de Maria y Liz._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Calle._

_Nos encontramos en la calle donde se encuentra el Museo UFO. Isabel y Max salen a la calle que está desierta y miran a su alrededor. Se miran._

ISABEL: Aún falta un minuto.

_Max asiente. Isabel lo toma de la mano fuertemente y juntos caminan hacia la mitad de la calle. Respiran hondo. De repente, se escucha el ruido de un auto al fondo de la calle. Isabel se acerca a Max y lo mira asustada. Lentamente se acerca una camioneta negra que se detiene a cinco metros de los chicos. Se abre la puerta del costado. Isabel mira su mano, donde la constelación de Antar ha empezado a brillar. Kivar baja de la camioneta y se acerca lentamente hacia Max e Isabel, acomodándose la corbata._

KIVAR _(a Isabel)_: Hermoso verte aquí, Vilandra.

_Isabel da un paso hacia atrás._

KIVAR _(mira a su alredor)_: Hay mucha luz, ¿no les parece? _(Levanta las manos y tres de los cinco faroles de la calle se apagan)_.

MAX: ¿Dónde están?

_Kivar hace una seña y dos hombres bajan de la camioneta, vestidos con los mismos trajes de protección que habíamos visto antes. Uno de los hombres tiene sostenido a Michael de un brazo, y el otro arrastra a Tess de las manos._

KIVAR: Les presentaría a mis colaboradores, pero no quiero perder el tiempo.

_Isabel vuelve a observar su mano, donde el dibujo nunca ha dejado de brillar._

ISABEL: ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

KIVAR: Te he estado llamando, Vilandra. Tu destino te llama.

MAX _(se acerca un paso, protegiendo a Isabel)_: Pensé que sólo me querías a mí.

KIVAR: Eso es cierto, pero un dos por uno nunca viene mal. Además, _(a Max)_ ¿no creías realmente que iba a cumplir con mi promesa de dejar vivir a tu familia, cierto? _(Sonríe y le hace señas a los hombres)_ ¿Cómo quieren hacer esto? ¿Michael por Isabel? ¿Tess por Isabel? _(Empieza a empujar a Michael y Tess con patadas)._

ISABEL _(grita)_: ¡Detente!

KIVAR _(impaciente)_: Entonces, entréguense.

_Isabel mira a Max. Empezamos a escuchar, nuevamente: __"Gotta be somebody's blues", Jimmy Eat World._

ISABEL: ¡Ahora!

_Max levanta su mano y un rayo blanco sale de él que empuja a los dos hombres de Kivar. Isabel corre hacia Michael y lo toma del rostro._

ISABEL _(desesperada)_: Michael, ¡Michael! _(Michael la mira aturdido, Isabel lo levanta de los brazos)_ Michael, tienes que correr hacia el Museo.

MICHAEL _(con pocas fuerzas, levanta su mano)_: Déjame ayudarte.

_Michael se arrodilla frente a Isabel._

ISABEL: No, Maria está dentro.

_Michael mira hacia el Museo, luego mira a Isabel. La observa un instante con __miedo __y luego sale corriendo a duras penas tambaleándose hacia la puerta._

_Mientras tanto, Max ha corrido hacia Tess._

TESS: No tenías que hacerlo.

MAX _(ayudando a Tess a levantarse)_: Estarás bien, Tess, todos estaremos bien.

_Kivar se ha acercado a sus hombres, que han quedado tirados en el suelo, completamente inmóviles. Se arrodilla junto a uno y le toma el pulso en la muñeca. Se levanta furioso y camina hacia Tess y Max, quitándose el saco y revoleándolo._

KIVAR: Ahora sí que me han hecho enojar.

_Isabel gira para mirar a Max que está intentando llevar a Tess lejos de Kivar. Levanta la mano donde brillan sus luces y grita._

ISABEL: ¡No!

_De la mano de Isabel sale una especie de burbuja, como campo de fuerza que llega hasta Max y Tess. Ambos la miran sorprendidos. Kivar quiere atravesar el campo de fuerza y no puede. Levanta su mano e intenta contrarrestar el poder pero no puede._

KIVAR _(exasperado)_: Esto no me hace ninguna gracia.

MAX _(a Tess)_: ¡Vamos! ¡Corre!

_Tess corre hacia Michael que está esperándola en la puerta del Museo, la toma en sus brazos y empuja la puerta con su espalda para entrar._

_Isabel se arrodilla en el suelo, luchando contra Kivar que tiene su mano apoyada en el campo de fuerza. Éste se va tiñendo lentamente de color __negro__. Max se acerca a Isabel, se arrodilla a su lado y pone su mano sobre la de su hermana, ayudándola._

KIVAR: No tienen posibilidad de ganarme, ahora que he recuperado mis poderes.

_Kivar pone otra mano sobre el campo de fuerza de Isabel y Max y finalmente esta se rompe. Isabel cae cansada sobre los brazos de Max._

KIVAR: ¿Van a intentar alguna otra tontería?

_Isabel respira dificultosamente. Max levanta su mano hacia su enemigo._

MAX: No vas a ganar.

ISABEL: Max, ¡no lo hagas!

_Max suelta a Isabel, se para y ataca a Kivar pero éste le devuelve su ataque. A duras penas Max logra acercarse unos pasos hacia Kivar._

KIVAR: Ya he matado al verdadero Zan una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no podré contigo?

_Max lanza un grito de furia y corre hacia Kivar, lanzándose encima de este. Isabel grita el nombre de su hermano. Cuando Max y Kivar chocan una gran luz blanca cegadora se desprende de ellos. Isabel se tapa los ojos con los brazos. La luz desaparece, Isabel se quita lentamente los brazos de la cara y mira hacia su alrededor. No ve ni a Max ni a Kivar._

ISABEL _(gritando)_: ¡Max! ¡Max! _(Se lleva las manos a la frente, desesperada) _Max, ¡¿dónde estás?!

_La cámara se aleja lentamente de Isabel, quien sigue gritando el nombre de su hermano._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Tarde – New York Palace._

"_Día de hoy"._

_Nos encontramos en el salón de fiestas, en la boda de Isabel y Ben. Alex se encuentra en la pista de baile junto a Kyle y Vera, bailando, los tres vestidos para la ocasión. Alex se acerca a Kyle y le susurra algo en el o__í__do. Kyle asiente y Alex se aleja de la pareja. Kyle y Vera comienzan a bailar más pegados. La cámara sigue a Alex que camina entre las personas bailando, luego se acerca a un camarero con copas de vino en su bandeja y toma una copa. La bebe mientras se aleja del gran grupo de gente hacia un pasillo. Antes de entrar al pasillo vemos un cartel que dice "Toilettes". Camina por el pasillo y se detiene frente a un espejo. Toma el último sorbo de su copa de vino y la deja en una mesa de decoración, junto al espejo. Se arregla el pelo y la corbata. De repente alguien lo empuja desde la izquierda. Alex se tambalea. Vemos a Tess con un vestido rojo con una sola tira sobre su hombro izquierdo__. __Lleva el pelo __corto y planchado__. Toma fuertemente a Alex del brazo derecho riéndose mientras lo empuja hacia el baño de mujeres. Ambos entran. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Gavin DeGraw, "In love with a girl"._

_Alex se queda confundido, mirando a Tess mientras traba la puerta con el pasador._

ALEX _(riéndose)_: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Tess se da vuelta, lo mira sonriendo._

ALEX: Tess, ¡estamos en el baño de mujeres!

_Tess se acerca a Alex y lo toma de la cintura._

TESS: No te preocupes, ya revisé que estuviera vacío.

_Tess se lanza sobre Alex y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente. Alex le devuelve el beso unos segundos y luego se separa de ella, empujándola suavemente de los hombros._

ALEX: Vamos, Tess. Alguien podría encontrarnos.

TESS _(pasando sus manos por el pelo de Alex)_: Alex, nadie va a encontrarnos. Todos están bailando, comiendo o poniéndose borrachos. Hay varios baños en el piso, si este está ocupado irán a otro. _(Lo besa en el cuello)_ No te veré por miles de meses. _(Le muerde la oreja)_ No puedo bailar contigo porque nadie sabe que salimos. _(Lo besa en el cuello nuevamente)_ ¿Me harías el favor de callarte, besarme y hacerme el amor? _(Alex se ríe y la agarra fuerte de la cintura)_ Además, sé que en tus sueños de _rockstar_ siempre quisiste hacerlo en el baño de una fiesta repleta de gente.

_Tess se lleva las manos a la __espalda y comienza a bajar __el cierre de su vestido. Alex la mira y sonríe._

ALEX: Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera...

_Alex toma a Tess de las __cintura __y la alza. Ella envuelve las piernas en el cuerpo de Alex. Ambos se besan apasionadamente. Alex camina hacia el lavatori, donde __sienta __a Tess. Mientras sigue besando a Tess se __quita __el saco del traje. Ella le saca rápidamente la corbata y él comienza a desabotonarse la camisa._

ALEX _(susurra)_: Te amo.

_Tess se queda congelada. Alex se da cuenta de lo que dijo y apoya las manos en el vanitori, se mira a sí mismo en el espejo, asustado. Tess coloca sus manos en los hombros de Alex, pero no lo aleja. Se la ve asustada._

TESS: ¿Qué?

_Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Alex aleja un poco su torso para mirar a Tess a los ojos._

ALEX: Yo. _(Hace una pausa)_ Te amo.

_Tess lo mira unos segundos a los ojos._

TESS: Wow, esto es grande _(se ríe)_. Verdaderamente grande.

_Alex se ríe con ella._

ALEX: Lo sé. Y no espero que me respondas nada, _(cierra los ojos) _¡oh, por favor, no me digas "gracias"! _(Tess se ríe. Alex abre los ojos y se pasa la mano por la frente)_ Yo sólo quería decirlo. Quería que lo supieras.

_Tess sonríe levemente y lo mira unos segundos. Se acerca nuevamente a él y lo besa en los labios._

TESS: Yo, _(piensa)_ soy feliz. Por la primera vez en mi vida soy feliz, y todo gracias a ti. _(Él sonríe)_.

_Tess lo besa nuevamente. Él respira hondo y la toma de la cabeza y la cintura, acercándola más hacia él._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tarde – New York Palace._

_Nos encontramos en la puerta del New York Palace. Vemos a Maria __mirando__ con atención hacia la calle. Se acerca un taxi y levanta la mano para pararlo. El taxi pasa junto a ella y no se detiene._

MARIA: ¡Mierda!

_Liz se acerca corriendo dificultosamente en sus zapatos de tacos, desde adentro del hotel._

LIZ: ¡Maria! Maria, ¿a dónde vas?

_Maria se da vuelta. Liz llega hasta donde está su amiga. Apoya las manos sobre sus rodillas respirando._

LIZ: Realmente estoy fuera de estado. _(Se ríe)_ Maria, ¿a dónde vas? La fiesta aún no ha terminado.

_Maria mira a su amiga unos segundos. Mira el hotel y luego nuevamente a su amiga. Se pone a llorar._

LIZ: Oh, amiga. _(Liz abraza a su amiga, quien esconde su rostro en el cuello de Liz)_ Lo siento tanto.

MARIA _(entre llantos)_: Pensé que podía estar a su lado, pensé que era más fuerte.

_Liz separa a su amiga y le limpia el rostro, que se ha manchado un poco con maquillaje._

LIZ: Maria DeLuca, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

MARIA: ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

LIZ: No lo sé. Honestamente no lo sé. _(Mira la calle)_ Vamos, vayámonos de aquí.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Brooklyn Bridge._

_Música: __Lifehouse, "Broken"._

_Nos encontramos en la mitad del Brooklyn Bridge. Vemos a Maria y Liz, apoyadas sobre la baranda, mirando hacia Manhattan. La ciudad se encuentra iluminada por las luces de sus edificios encendidas. El puente, a su vez, tiene unas luces blancas encendidas que iluminan el camino de los peatones. Hay algunas personas, aunque pocas, que pasan caminando junto a ellas, mayormente parejas. Cada una tiene en una mano un pote de helado, y en la otra una cuchara. Ambas se han sacado los zapatos y se encuentran descalzas, su calzado se encuentra encima de un banco junto a Liz. Maria toma la cuchara, la lleva al pote de helado y luego a su boca._

MARIA: Hace años que vivo en esta ciudad y nunca había caminado por el puente, ¿puedes creerlo?

LIZ: Lo primero que haré cuando me mude a New York será visitar los lugares típicos, así no termino como tú, que vives en la mejor ciudad del mundo y no conoces ni la mitad.

MARIA _(golpea su codo con el codo de su amiga y sonríe)_: ¿Así que has decidido mudarte finalmente?

LIZ _(deja la cuchara en el helado y mira la ciudad)_: Creo que será una buena idea. Zack tiene mucha familia aquí y yo podré seguir estudiando. _(Mira a su amiga)_ Pero te prometo, Maria, que te devolveré todo el dinero. Hasta el último centavo.

MARIA: Tendrás que devolverle a Ben, también. _(Liz la mira sorprendida)_ Pusimos el dinero para tus estudios entre todos.

LIZ: Oh, Dios, ¡ni siquiera le agradecí!

_Maria se ríe._

MARIA: No te preocupes, tonta, tendrás mucho tiempo para agradecerle. _(Maria mira a su amiga y sonríe)_ Gracias.

LIZ _(mira el helado en las manos de su amiga)_: ¿Por esto? Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que podía hacer para distraerte un poco.

MARIA: Gracias por mudarte a la ciudad. Sé que fue una propuesta bastante egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía verte perdiendo tu vida de esa forma en Roswell.

LIZ: Tenías razón. Yo también me estaba dando cuenta que Roswell me estaba quedando chico.

MARIA _(seria)_: Liz, Roswell te quedaba chico desde los 10 años. _(Su amiga se ríe, ambas se quedan en silencio un tiempo)_ Perdóname por la forma en que te hablé de Max de esa manera por teléfono.

LIZ: ¿Qué? Ni lo menciones. _(Abraza a su amiga con su brazo derecho)._

MARIA: Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

LIZ _(sin mirar a su amiga)_: Todos los días se sienten como si estuviera en el infierno. _(Mira a Maria y sonríe)_ Pero luego miro la preciosa cara redonda de Zack, y sé que Max está aquí conmigo. Sé que nunca se fue.

_Maria apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Liz y la abraza por la cintura._

_Termina la escena, fundimos a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

"_Cuatro años atrás"._

_Música: __"Irvine", Kelly Clarkson._

_La cámara enfoca a Maria, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Liz. La puerta está semi-abierta. Maria está con su brazo derecho abrazándose, y el izquierdo sobre éste, elevado hacia su cara. Su mano cubre la mitad de su cara mientras su cabeza reposa sobre el marco de la puerta. Se la ve abatida y triste. Mira fijamente hacia dentro de la habitación. La cámara se aleja lentamente de Maria, mostrándo__n__os la habitación de Liz. La iluminación proviene de una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de luz y las luces de la terraza. La habitación se encuentra desordenada; los cajones de la cómoda abiertos, la ropa fuera, libros encima de la cama. Lo único ordenado es la cama, que se encuentra hecha. La cámara se sigue alejando de Maria hasta que nos muestra a Liz, tirada en el piso de su habitación, acostada sobre una alfombra redonda de colores. Está acostada sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Sus brazos semi-estirados hacia delante. Lleva el pelo suelto, revuelto, y puestos unos shorts y una remera, que parecen ser su piyama. Sus ojos se encuentran abiertos, mirando el vacío, su boca cerrada inexpresiva._

_Escuchamos unos pasos suaves y vemos a Michael pararse junto a Maria. Él se encuentra con el pelo completamente rapado, con cortes en la cara y en los brazos._

MICHAEL _(abraza a Maria por la cintura)_: ¿Cómo está?

MARIA _(sin sacar la vista de su amiga)_: No quiere hablar. Ni conmigo, ni con Isabel. Hace horas que está tirada en el piso sin moverse ni decir una palabra. Ya no sé qué hacer.

_Michael apoya su mentón en la cabeza de Maria._

MICHAEL: ¿Quieres que lo intente?

_Maria lo mira, suplicante._

MARIA: ¿Lo harías, por favor? No puedo soportar verla así.

_Michael besa la frente de Maria. Corre la puerta para pasar y camina lentamente hacia Liz. La mira unos segundos y luego se sienta a su lado, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas._

MICHAEL: Hola.

_Liz lo mira, sin mover la cara, dos segundos. Luego vuelve a mirar el vacío. Michael se queda unos segundos observándola y luego se acuesta a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el piso. Gira el rostro para mirarla._

MICHAEL: Maria está preocupada por ti. _(Pausa)_ Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

_Liz vuelve a mirarlo. Respira profundo unos segundos._

LIZ _(habla bajo y con voz roncosa)_: Estoy vacía. No puedo llorar más.

_Michael la mira, desconsolado. Estira su mano izquierda hacia la mano derecha de Liz y la estrecha fuertemente._

LIZ: Está muerto.

_Michael la estrecha fuertemente. Liz trae las piernas hacia su pecho y arquea su cuerpo. Baja el rostro, acerca el brazo de Michael hacia su pecho y lo abraza._

LIZ: Max está muerto.

_Termina la escena, la imagen funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Loft._

_Música: __Comtinuación de la escena anterior. __Kelly Clarkson, "Irvine"._

_Nos encontram__os en un gran loft.__ Maria está vestida aún con el vestido del casamiento. Se encuentra sentada en un sillón individual, descalza, con los pies sobre el sillón, abrazando sus piernas. Tiene una pequeña manta tejida encima y apoya su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, mirando a través de la ventana._

_La cámara sale del departamento y lo enfoca desde afuera. Vemos la lluvia, bastante fuerte, golpear contra el vidrio del gran ventanal. Maria mira la lluvia, como perdida en sus pensamientos._

_La imagen funde a blanco y cortamos a:_

_Flashback._

_Noche – Departamento de Michael._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Las luces están apagadas, la escena se encuentra iluminada solamente por las luces del exterior, que se cuelan por la ventana abierta. Vemos a Maria, parada frente al desayunador de la cocina. Lleva puesta una remera de color gris bastantes talles más grandes y el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Vemos que mueve sus manos rápidamente y con fuerza, cuando la cámara se acerca vemos que se encuentra batiendo crema. Escuchamos, también, que está llorando._

MICHAEL: Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

_Maria deja caer el bowl con crema sobre el desayunador, que rueda hacia el piso. Se da vuelta asustada._

MARIA: Dios, Michael, ¡me asustaste!

_Michael está parado sobre la pared que separa la habitación del living, mirándola. En el rostro y en los brazos aún tiene las heridas._

MICHAEL: Maria, son las 2 de la mañana, ¿qué estás haciendo?

_Maria se seca las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente y mira el desayunador, donde hay toda clase de elementos de cocina e ingredientes y comida._

MARIA _(limpia sus manos en su remera)_: Te estaba haciendo el desayuno.

_Michael se rie._

MICHAEL: ¿A esta hora? Vamos, Maria, _(hace un gesto para que se acerque)_ vuelve a la cama y descansa tu poco.

MARIA _(niega con la cabeza)_: Tú tienes que descansar. Yo, _(pausa)_ estoy bien.

MICHAEL: No estás bien, lo puedo oír en tu voz. _(Se cruza de brazos)_ ¿Qué te pasa?

MARIA: Yo _(se detiene). _Tengo miedo.

MICHAEL: ¿De qué?

MARIA: De lo que dices mientras sueñas, _(Michael abre los ojos, asombrado)_ de lo que gritas, de tus heridas.

MICHAEL: Todo eso ya termino ahora.

MARIA: ¿Y qué si no terminó? ¿Qué pasa si todo esto es realmente un sueño y mañana me despierto sola en la cama y tú sigues dentro de esa celda?_ (Pausa)_ No puedo soportar verte así, es demasiado para mí. No puedo siquiera imaginarme el infierno por el que pasaste. Y tengo miedo de que no estés realmente aquí conmigo, que sea todo mi imaginación. _(Pausa)_ O peor, que estés- _(se detiene)._

MICHAEL: Pellízcate.

MARIA: ¿Qué?

MICHAEL _(riéndose)_: Que te pellizques, así sabrás si realmente estás soñando o no.

_Maria lo mira unos segundos, insegura. Lleva su mano derecha hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, cierra los ojos y se pincha fuerte._

MICHAEL: ¿Bueno?

_Maria abre los ojos._

MICHAEL _(levantando los brazos)_: Aún estoy aquí.

_Maria sonríe unos segundos._

MICHAEL: Y estos cortes y lastimaduras no dolieron nada comparado con el dolor de estar lejos de mi esposa.

_Maria respira hondo y corre hacia Michael, pasando por encima del sillón. Se lanza sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte. Michael la toma de las piernas para que no se caiga. Maria lo besa repetidas veces en el rostro y el cuello._

MICHAEL: Estoy aquí, tonta, no me iré a ningún lado.

_Maria lo besa en la mejilla y en los labios, fuertemente._

MARIA: Te amo, chico del espacio. Por favor, nunca más me abandones así.

_Cortamos, la imagen funde a blanco y volvermos a:_

_Noche – Loft._

_La música cambia a: __Taylor Switf, "Last kiss"._

_Maria sentada en el sillón de su departamento. Sigue mirando a través de la ventana. Escuchamos el sonido de las llaves en la puerta. Maria se arregla el pelo, quita la manta de sus pies y se para. Michael entra por la puerta, arrastrando una valija en una mano y su saco en la otra. Su ropa y su pelo se encuentran bastante mojados por la lluvia. Deja la valija en el piso, el saco en una banqueta de la cocina y las llaves sobre la mesada._

MARIA: Hola.

MICHAEL: Hola. _(Se detiene en la cocina y se mira la ropa)_ Perdón por el desastre, me costó horas conseguir un taxi desde el hotel.

MARIA: No hay problema, _(camina hacia la escalera que lleva a la habitación)_ ya me estaba yendo a dormir. Puedes quedarte en el sofá.

MICHAEL: Maria...

_Maria se detiene, con un pie encima del primer escalón y la mano sobre la baranda._

MICHAEL: Pensé que quizás podíamos hablar.

_Ella se da vuelta lentamente y lo mira. No parece enojada, sino simplemente cansada._

MARIA: ¿Sobre qué?

_Michael da dos pasos hacia Maria._

MICHAEL: Te vas pronto de gira y no quiero que las cosas terminen así.

_Baja el pie de la escalera._

MARIA: Puedes quedarte en el departamento si lo deseas. Está a nombre tuyo también y no tengo las agallas ni la fuerza para echarte.

MICHAEL: Todavía te amo, Maria.

_Maria cierra los ojos._

MARIA: No digas eso.

MICHAEL: Es la verdad; te amo. Nunca he amado a nadie más en mi vida.

MARIA: ¿Qué hay de Emily? ¿Qué fue ella?

MICHAEL: Yo- _(se detiene)_ no lo sé. Estaba perdido, confundido, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba fuera de Roswell, viviendo en una enorme ciudad, conociendo nueva gente, sin miedo a que nadie se enterara de mi secreto. Todos mis problemas, el FBI, mis enemigos... ninguno de ellos existía ya. Creo que sentí que todo este tiempo me había perdido de algo.

_Maria asiente._

MARIA: Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. No sólo hoy sino todos los meses que estuvimos separados. Y más allá de mi primer enojo por el horror que encontré en Providence en tu casa... creo que tengo algo de culpa en lo que hiciste. Yo te alejé de mí; dejé que mi trabajo y mi vida arrasaran con nuestro matrimonio.

MICHAEL: Maria, no es tu culpa. Sé que no hay mucho que pueda decir ahora que te haga cambiar de opinión. Y también sé que si algún día me perdonas, ese día no será mañana, ni el mes siguiente. _(Michael camina hacia Maria y la toma de las manos)_ Sólo necesito saber si es posible que algún día me perdones. Si es así, entonces me quedaría aquí, en New York, y esperaré por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y si no, _(pausa)_ bueno, no sé lo que haré, pero sí sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida por arruinar las cosas contigo. _(Acaricia los brazos de Maria)_ Te sigo amando, Maria. Siempre lo haré, sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros.

_Maria respira hondo. Levanta las manos y las coloca sobre los hombros de Michael. Cierra los ojos y piensa unos segundos. Abre los ojos y deja caer sus manos por los brazos de Michael._

MARIA: Tú sabes que con Nate nunca pasó nada, ¿cierto?

_Michael asiente, abatido._

MICHAEL: Liz me hizo ver la verdad. Estaba proyectando en ti todas mis inseguridades, mis miedos… Nate fue sólo un chivo expiatorio para poder actuar mis deseos de libertad sin culpa.

_Michael acaricia el rostro de Maria. Le seca las lágrimas del rostro._

MICHAEL: ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme?

MARIA _(suspira)_: Algún día. _(Se da media vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras. Sube dos escalones, se detiene y mira a Michael)_ Quizás algún día.

_Sigue subiendo la escalera. Michael se queda observándola._

_Termina la escena y cortamos __a:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Casa de los Evans._

"_Cuatro años antes"._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de Isabel. Ella está sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el reloj encima de su cómoda. Escuchamos el timbre de la puerta delantera de la casa, Isabel se levanta de su cama lentamente y camina hacia la puerta. Sale de la habitación y se acerca lentamente por el pasillo hasta el living de la casa. Escuchamos ruidos y voces provenientes de la sala mientras la cámara se queda con Isabel._

DIANE: ¿Quién es?

JIM: Sheriff Valenti, señor.

_Isabel cierra los ojos, tristeza en su rostro. Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abrirse._

DIANE: Oh, Sheriff, ¿cómo está? ¿Pasó algo?

JIM: ¿Puedo pasar?

DIANE _(preocupada)_: Sí, claro. ¡Philip, ven rápido!

_Isabel llega hacia el living finalmente. Vemos a Philip y Diane Evans sentados en el sofá de la sala, mientras el Sheriff Valenti y el Comisario Hanson se quedan parados frente a ellos. Jim Valenti se quita su sombrero._

JIM: Señor y Señora Evans, lamento mucho tener que decirles esto.

_Isabel ingresa a la sala, haciéndose visible para todos los presentes._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasó?

PHILIP: Isabel, ¿le pasó algo a tu hermano?

_Isabel se queda quieta, mirándolos. Mira a Jim Valenti, quien se sienta en una silla de madera, frente a los Evans._

JIM: Ha habido un accidente.

_Diane se lleva una mano a la boca, asustada, mientras con la otra se aferra fuertemente al brazo de su esposo. Isabel respira y toma coraje._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasó, Sheriff?

_Jim mira un momento a Isabel, quien le asiente con la cabeza, y luego de vuelta a Diane y Philip._

JIM: Hubo un accidente en la vieja ruta 77. Encontramos el jeep de Max hundido casi totalmente en Bitter Lake.

DIANE _(asustada)_: ¿Y Max?

JIM: No podemos encontrarlo.

_Philip abraza fuertemente a Diane._

DIANE: Oh, Dios mío.

_Isabel se acerca a sus padres y se arrodilla junto a ellos. Philip abraza también a Isabel. Ella gira su rostro hacia Jim y con sus labios, sin emitir sonido, forma la palabra "Gracias"._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de Alex._

_Vemos la cama de Alex deshecha, con las sábanas revueltas. Junto a la cama, sobre el piso, hay una_

_bolsa de dormir, donde Alex se encuentra durmiendo. La puerta se abre y vemos entrar a Tess, vestida_

_con un piyama, y secándose el rostro con una toalla. Alex da media vuelta en la bolsa de dormir y se_

_sienta. Mira a Tess medio dormido aún._

ALEX: ¿Qué hora es?

TESS_ (mira el reloj en la mesa de luz): _Son las 7.30. Lo siento, no podía dormir.

ALEX: No te preocupes_. (Alex sale de la bolsa de dormir) _¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

TESS: No tienes que hacerme el desayuno.

ALEX: Le prometí a Michael e Isabel que te cuidarías hasta que te pusieras mejor. Y eso incluye dormir en mi cama y que te haga el desayuno.

_Tess le sonríe débilmente, mientras se sienta en la cama. Alex mira Tess unos segundos. Mira detenidamente el brazo de la chica, donde hay una gran venda con rastros de sangre._

ALEX: ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

TESS_ (se mira el brazo lastimado)_: Mejor, gracias.

_Alex empieza a caminar hacia la puerta._

_ALEX (sin mirarla): Te prepararé unos tostados y café. Ya regreso._

_Tess observa a Alex retirarse y luego posa la vista en su brazo. Se quita la venda rápidamente con su brazo sano, con dolor cuando llega a la primer capa de gaza. En su brazo vemos una larga incisión, __cosida__ con hilo. Tess abre su mano del brazo contrario, la posa sobre su herida y se concentra, cerrando los ojos. Los abre a los pocos segundos y nada ha pasado. Se concentra, nuevamente, en su herida, esta vez posando sus ojos en ella e intenta que salga algún poder de su mano, pero no pasa nada. Patea los almohadones de la cama con furia mientras se lleva las manos al pelo._

TESS: ¡Mierda!

_Termina la escena, la cámara funde a negro y leemos en la pantalla: "Mucho tiempo después..."_

_Abrimos con:_

_Día – Universidad de Nueva York._

_Música: __Hot hot heat, "Middle of nowhere"._

_Nos encontramos en la biblioteca de NYU. Pareciera primavera ya que la ropa de los alumnos presentes es variada. Hay varios alumnos sentados en las mesas de lectura, mientras otros caminan o buscan libros es los diversos estantes. La cámara hace un paneo general de la biblioeta, y luego recorre los estantes hasta que nos encontramos con Liz, vestida con una pollera negra y camisa celeste sin mangas, buscando un libro entre uno de los estantes. Lleva el pelo suelto, bastante largo, y lentes de lectura de marco negro. En su brazo izquierdo sostiene una pila de 3 cuadernos grandes y un libro, mientras en su mano derecha sostiene un papel, con unas palabras escritas a mano. Con los dedos recorre cada uno de los libros. Finalmente, sonríe. Agarra un libro y lo saca de su lugar, mira la tapa y lo lleva hacia su otro brazo, aumentado la pila que ya tenía. Se da vuelta y se dispone a caminar cuando escucha un ruido seco detrás de ella. Se da vuelta y vemos que hay un libro abierto tirado en el piso. El libro cayó con la tapa hacia arriba, la cámara enfoca el título y leemos "Walt Whitman, Poemas completos". Liz se agacha hacia el libro y lo toma. Lee el título, lo da vuelta y la cámara enfoca la página en la que ha quedado abierto. Leemos: "El bosque es hermoso, oscuro y profundo. Pero tengo promesas que cumplir, y millas que recorrer antes de dormir. Millas que recorrer antes de dormir". Liz se queda unos segundos obnubilada por lo que acaba de leer, mira a su alrededor pero no vemos a nadie cerca de ella. Toma el libro firmemente en su mano, se levanta y se aleja de la escena, caminando._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Paris._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior. __Hot hot heat, "Middle of nowhere"._

_Nos encontramos en una tranquila calle parisina. Vemos una pequeña cafetería, con unas pocas mesas afuera y dos personas sentadas tomando café. La puerta de la cafetería se abre y vemos salir a Isabel, vistiendo unos jeans estilo chupín y una remera corte princesa amarilla. En una mano lleva un café en vaso de plástico y en la otra lleva una gran bolsa con el nombre y el logo del café. Notamos que su panza ha crecido, lo que parece ser una panza de 3 meses de embarazo. Mira su reloj y camina rápidamente por la calle, girando a la izquierda cuando llega a la esquina._

_Nos encontramos en una calle más amplia que la anterior. Isabel camina por una grande vereda con edificios antiguos. Enfrente hay una gran plaza con árboles y una fuente. Isabel se apura caminando hacia unas rejas de color negro, donde hay una persona vestida de traje negro esperando. Pasa junto a un cartel donde leemos "École de filles Sacré-Cour"._

ISABEL: Lo siento, lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

_El hombre se da vuelta, mirando su reloj. Es Benjamin. Le sonríe._

BENJAMIN _(la mira de pies a cabeza)_: Isabel Hinchcliff, siempre elegantemente tarde.

_Isabel llega hacia Benjamin, le sonríe y lo besa rápidamente en los labios._

ISABEL: ¿Ya dejaste a Maggie?

BENJAMIN_ (mira las puertas de madera de la escuela, más allá de las rejas, ya cerradas)_: Empezó su primera clase hace quince minutos.

ISABEL: Lo siento. _(Levanta la bolsa que llevaba en la mano)_ Pero te traje el desayuno _(sonríe)_ y una buena noticia.

_Benjamin se aparta unos centímetros de Isabel y le agarra la panza. La mira y sonríe._

BENJAMIN: Por favor, dime que es un varón.

_Isabel asiente sonriendo ampliamente._

ISABEL: Lucas Maxwell Hinchcliff.

_Benjamin la abraza y la besa fuerte en los labios._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Galería de arte._

_Nos encontramos en una exposición de cuadros en una galería de arte. Pareciera ser la apertura ya que las personas se encuentran bien vestidas y hay un servicio de catering que le entrega comida y bebida a las personas. Vemos a Michael vestido con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa __del mismo color__. Se encuentra parado en un círculo de unas 5 personas, con las manos en los bolsillos y hablando. Las personas, todas con canapés o bebidas en las manos lo escuchan atentamente. Escuchamos las voces de varias personas hablando y música de fondo pero no distinguimos ninguna conversación. Michael se ríe de lo que dice una mujer junto a él. De repente fija su vista más allá del grupo de gente, en la puerta de la galería, que acaba de abrirse._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Lovers in Japan", Coldplay._

_Vemos a Maria ingresar a la Galería. Lleva puesto un jean con botas altas negras, una musculosa blanca y una campera de cuero __roja __encima. Da dos pasos hacia dentro de la galería y mira a su alrededor, buscando._

MICHAEL _(mirando a Maria, sorprendido)_: Disculpen.

_Se aleja del grupo de gente y comienza a caminar hacia Maria, hipnotizado. Al pasar junto a una camarera, toma dos copas de vino blanco de la bandeja que lleva._

_Maria se queda parada donde está. Nota a Michael acercándose y le sonríe, levemente, mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean, nerviosa._

_Michael se para frente a Maria y los dos se quedan unos segundos mirándose. Michael luego se da cuenta de sus copas en la mano y le entrega una a Maria, quien la toma._

MARIA _(casi susurrando)_: Gracias.

MICHAEL: Viniste. _(Sonríe ampliamente, casi no puede creerlo) _No puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé que no regresabas hasta la semana que viene.

_Maria mira a su alrededor a la gente y las pinturas colgadas en las paredes._ _Toma un sorbo de vino._

MARIA: Es tu primera muestra en New York, chico del espacio, no podía faltar.

_Michael la mira de pies a cabeza._

MICHAEL: Te ves increíble, _(Maria sonríe, nerviosa. La cámara enfoca el cuello de Maria, donde lleva una cadena de color dorado, con un anillo. Michael lo señala con la mano en la que tiene la copa de vino)_ Estás usando tu-

MARIA _(lo detiene)_: Sí. _(Baja la vista hacia la cadena, mientras con su mano derecha toma el anillo y juega con él. Sube la mirada hacia Michael nuevamente). _Esto se ve increíble, Michael, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

_Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos._

MICHAEL: Mmh... _(incómodo)_ Te dejaré recorrer la galería tranquila, luego me dices qué piensas de las pinturas.

_Maria asiente._

MARIA: Seguro. _(Toma un sorbo de vino, Michael se empieza a alejar)_ Tal vez podamos hacerlo durante la cena.

_Michael la mira, sorprendido. Maria le sonríe._

MARIA: Dije "algún día", Michael.

_Él le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente, riéndose un poco. Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Brooklyn._

_Nos encontramos en una típica calle de Brooklyn. Parece ser bien entrada la noche ya que las luces de los edificios de 3 pisos están apagadas. Vemos un taxi parado frente a la puerta de un edificio color rojo. La puerta se abre y vemos salir a Liz. Camina hacia la puerta del edificio, subiendo la pequeña escalera de 10 escalones. Busca en su cartera las llaves para abrir la puerta de calle._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Departamento._

_Escuchamos el sonido de las llaves y vemos la puerta abrirse. Entra Liz, quitándose un blazer color azul marino y colocándolo en un perchero junto a la puerta. Dentro del departamento hay algunas pocas luces prendidas. Liz camina hacia el sofá, donde tira su cartera y un papel que llevaba en la mano, sobre la inauguración de la muestra de Michael. Escuchamos unos pasos y vemos que, por el pasillo, se acerca caminando una chica de unos 14 años, aproximadamente._

LIZ: Hola, Jessica, ¿cómo estuvo todo?

JESSICA: Hola, Liz. _(Señala con su mano por encima de su hombro derecho)_ Zack ya se durmió hace dos horas. _(Nota la televisión, que aún se encuentra prendida)_ Oh, lo siento, olvidé apagarla.

_Liz camina hacia la cocina, pequeña, ubicada entre la puerta de salida y el pasillo._

LIZ: No te preocupes. _(Abre la alacena y saca una copa) _¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres que te haga un sandwich?

_Jessica va hacia el ropero, toma una campera y empieza a ponérsela._

JESSICA: Gracias, Liz, _(sonríe) _hicimos macarrones con queso con Zack.

_Liz abre la heladera y saca una botella de vino blanco. La apoya sobre la mesada de la cocina y camina rápidamente hacia el sofá. Toma su cartera, la abre y saca la billetera de adentro._

LIZ: Veamos. _(Busca en su billetera y saca unos billetes. Se los alcanza a Jessica)_ Aquí está lo de hoy, y un extra por haber venido con tan poco tiempo.

JESSICA: Wow, gracias, Liz. _(Guarda los billetes en su bolsillo. Escuchamos la bocina de un auto)_ Ese debe ser mi padre. _(Abre la puerta del departamento y saluda a Liz con la mano) _¡Nos vemos mañana!

LIZ: Nos vemos, ¡gracias, Jessica!

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música:__ Scanners, "Salvation"_

_Liz regresa a la cocina, quita el corcho de la botella de vino y se sirve la mitad de la copa. Camina hacia el living nuevamente con la copa en la mano y se sienta en el sofá. Apaga la televisión y toma el primer libro de una gran pila que se encuentra frente a ella, sobre la mesa de luz. Toma un sorbo del vino y deja la copa en la mesita. ._

_Liz abre el libro y toma unos anteojos de lectura con marco negro, que se encuentran junto a la pila de libros. Cuando se acerca a tomar los anteojos la pila de libros se cae al suelo._

LIZ: Genial.

_Liz se arrodilla en el piso, junto a la pila de libros. Se dispone a recogerlos cuando nota un libro abierto. Lo mira, extrañada. Lo toma y vemos que el libro se ha abierto en el mismo poema de Walt Whitman que leímos en la escena anterior. Escuchamos una voz que susurra "Liz". Liz suelta el libro asustada y mira por encima de su hombro. Escuchamos un golpe seco en la puerta y nuevamente alguien que susurra "Liz". Liz se levanta del piso rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta. Está por abrirla pero su mano se detiene encima del picaporte. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo._

_Escuchamos la voz de Max, un recuerdo de Liz:_

MAX: Volveré a ti. No importa lo que pase, no importa dónde estés, siempre encontraré la forma de regresar a ti.

_Liz abre los ojos, apoya la mano en el picaporte y abre la puerta rápidamente. La cámara enfoca el marco de la puerta desde afuera. Vemos el rostro y medio cuerpo de Liz. Primero se la ve temerosa. Luego respira hondo y sonríe._

LIZ: Regresaste.

_La cámara se acerca a Liz, quien no deja de sonreír._

_Termina la escena, cortamos y fin._


	13. El camino más largo

_Abrimos con:_

_Día – Café Crashdown._

_El café está cerrado, es muy temprano por la mañana. Las sillas están dadas vuelta, encima de las mesas, como han quedado la noche anterior. La puerta que separa el café de la zona de descanso se abre, y vemos a Liz ingresar al salón. Lleva el pelo atado en una alta cola de caballo, con algunos mechones sueltos y desenredados. En el rostro vemos una expresión de cansancio y grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Lleva puesto el uniforme verde y plateado y mientras camina lentamente hacia la barra, se coloca el delantal. Se para detrás de la barra y toma dos botellas de kétchup en cada mano. Camina hacia los boxes junto a la pared y coloca una botella en cada mesa. Al llegar a la última mesa, se sienta en la silla. Mira a su alrededor unos segundos y se tapa el rostro con las manos. Respira hondo y en un arrebato tira todo lo que hay sobre la mesa al suelo. Comienza a llorar. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y lanza un grito de dolor._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Departamento de Michael._

_Las persianas del cuarto están bajas, sin embargo, se cuelan unos rayos de sol de entre las barras de madera. Vemos a Maria acostada en la cama, con las sábanas tiradas en el piso, vestida con una remera gris con el logo de The Strokes en negro. Se escucha un ruido que proviene de la cocina, como de cacerolas golpeándose. Maria abre los ojos lentamente y se estira en la cama. Se escucha nuevamente un ruido parecido proveniente de la cocina. Maria estira su cabeza hacia la mesa de la luz y mira el reloj, donde leemos "8:13 am". Se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se corre el pelo de la cara. Volvemos a escuchar un ruido de cacerolas, utensilios y otros elementos cayéndose al piso._

MARIA: ¿Michael?

_Maria camina hacia la cocina rápidamente y se detiene al ver la escena._

_Nos encontramos con la cocina completamente desordenada. Las puertas de la alacena están abiertas y los elementos que se encontraban adentro están desparramados por el piso o la mesada._

MARIA _(preocupada)_: ¿Qué es esto?

_Toma el paquete de harina roto de encima del desayunador._

MARIA: ¿Michael?

_Escuchamos un sollozo. Maria da la vuelta al desayunador y se encuentra a Michael, sentado en el piso de la cocina, con su espalda apoyada en el mueble. Tiene los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Maria se arrodilla junto a él._

MARIA: Michael, ¿qué pasa?

_Michael retira las manos de su rostro y observa a Maria._

MARIA: ¿Qué pasó aquí? _(Lo toma de ambos brazos)_ ¿Estás bien?

_Michael niega con la cabeza._

MICHAEL: Yo… _(mira a su alrededor, al desastre que ha hecho)_ lo siento. Yo no lo sé. No sé qué me pasa.

_Maria se siente frente a él. Le toma el rostro con las manos y lo besa._

MARIA: Está bien, no te preocupes.

_Lo abraza. Michael esconde el rostro en el pelo de Maria y llora._

MICHAEL: No sé qué me está pasando. Mis poderes se han ido… Max se ha ido. No sé más quién soy.

_Maria se aleja unos centímetros de él y lo mira a__l rostro__._

MARIA: ¿Por eso decidiste destruir la cocina?

MICHAEL: Lo siento.

_Maria lo besa dulcemente en los labios._

MICHAEL: Me siento roto por dentro. _(Respira hondo para detener las lágrimas)_ No voy a ser un buen marido por un tiempo.

MARIA _(le sonríe)_: Te va a llevar un tiempo encontrar tu camino de vuelta. _(Le coloca una mano en su pecho)_ Y yo estaré contigo, en cada paso que des. _(Lo besa en la mejilla)_ Vamos, vuelve a la cama. _(Maria se levanta y ayuda a Michael a levantarse del piso)_ Yo me ocuparé de la cocina.

_Michael se pasa las manos por el pelo y se aleja de la cocina. Maria suspira mientras lo observa alejarse._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de los Evans._

_Música: __"Off I go", Greg Laswell._

_Nos encontramos en la vieja habitación de Isabel. La vemos sentada frente al escritorio, con su pie derecho encima de la silla y el mentón apoyado sobre la rodilla. Frente a ella, sobre la mesa, vemos una cantidad importante de fotos de Max y de la familia. Isabel pasa sus dedos por alguna de ellas hasta que toma una de las fotografías; en el papel vemos a Isabel y Max, de unos 12 o 13 años, abrazados de la cintura frente a la entrada de DisneyWorld. Isabel mira fijamente la fotografía y acaricia el rostro de su hermano con sus dedos índice y medio. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo._

_Se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta. Isabel abre los ojos rápidamente y empieza a acomodar las fotografías._

ISABEL: Está abierto.

_Se abre la puerta del cuarto de Isabel y vemos entrar a su madre; __está__ vestida con __pajama __y sosteniendo un tejido por sobre sus hombros. Su pelo está completamente enredado y en el rostro se nota que no ha dormido en días._

DIANE: Isabel, cariño, te busca el Sheriff Valenti.

_Isabel termina de acomodar las fotos en la mesa._

ISABEL _(sin mirarla)_: Estaba revisando las fotos para la ceremonia. _(Se levanta rápidamente) _Lo terminaré luego.

_Camina rápidamente hacia la puerta, quiere salir de su habitación pero su madre la detiene, sosteniéndola del brazo. Diane la mira intensamente._

DIANE: Max no está muerto, él tiene que creernos.

ISABEL _(esquiva la mirada de su madre mirando fijamente al piso)_: Puedes terminar de elegir las fotos, si quieres.

_Isabel sale rápidamente de su cuarto y se aleja por el pasillo. La cámara se queda en la habitación de Isabel, enfocando a Diane. Ella se lleva las manos al rostro._

DIANE _(suspirando)_: Volverá. Volverá a nosotros.

_Cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de los Evans._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior. __"Off I go", Greg Laswell._

_Nos encontramos en el porche de la casa de los Evans. Isabel abre la puerta de la casa y sale hacia el porche, donde se encuentra con Jim Valenti, vestido con su traje de Sheriff. Isabel cierra la puerta lentamente detrás suyo y se apoya sobre ella. Jim se quita el sombrero y lo coloca sobre el alféizar._

ISABEL: Mi madre está insoportable.

JIM: Lo siento.

ISABEL: Ya no sé qué más decirle; está completamente obsesionada con ver el cuerpo. Dice que no dejará de buscarlo hasta no ver con sus propios ojos que ha muerto. _(Hace una pausa) _Jim, tenemos que hacer algo.

JIM _(baja la voz)_: Isabel, ya no sé qué más hacer. Mis Comisarios han revisado toda la escena ya, por lo que esto tiene dos finales posibles; o se desecha el caso o se descubre que algo estamos escondiendo.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: No puedes permitir eso. _(Baja la voz)_ Ni mis padres ni nadie de este pueblo puede enterarse que la muerte de Max es una farsa; tenemos que mantener las circunstancias de su desaparición en secreto.

JIM: Lo sé, por eso he venido a verte. Tu madre vino ayer al Departamento amenazando que contrataría un investigador privado si no le entregamos el cuerpo de su hijo en los próximos días. _(Toma a Isabel de los hombros) _Isabel, soy la única persona de mi Departamento que sabe la verdad sobre Max, y si tu madre contrata a alguien por fuera de las fuerzas oficiales, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré mantener esta historia.

ISABEL: Lo sé. _(Baja la vista hacia el suelo y piensa)_ Haré algo, _(levanta la vista y lo mira al rostro)_ no te preocupes, haré que mi madre abandone el caso, sea como sea. Tu trabajo nunca estará en peligro por nuestra culpa.

_Isabel lo mira unos segundos y, repentinamente, lo abraza por un breve momento._

ISABEL: Gracias, Jim. No sé qué haríamos si no lo tuviéramos de nuestro lado.

JIM _(sonríe tenuemente)_: No tiene por qué agradecerme _(toma el sombrero del alféizar y se lo coloca en la cabeza)_. Estaré en la comisaría por si me necesitas; no dudes en llamarme por cualquier novedad. Yo también te mantendré al tanto de cualquier cosa.

ISABEL _(asiente y se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho)_: Gracias, Sheriff.

_Jim hace una pequeña cortesía con su sombrero y se retira del porche._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de Liz._

_Mientras empieza la escena, vemos en letras blancas aparecer los nombres de los actores y el título de la serie. En este capítulo no vemos la presentación tradicional._

_Maria se encuentra sentada sobre la cama de Liz, que se encuentra totalmente desecha. Está vestida con un vestido negro corto y el pelo levantado en un rodete, con el flequillo en jopo. Juega con una de las puntas de la sábana entre sus dedos mientras mira el piso con la mirada perdida._

_Escuchamos un fuerte ruido. Maria se despierta de su ensoñación y levanta la vista. Vemos a Liz, vestida con un vestido, también negro y corto__, __de __mangas cortas__. Su cuerpo está inclinado hacia el borde de la puerta de su baño; junto a ella, hay un par de zapatos de taco negro tirados en el piso._

LIZ _(sin potencia en la voz)_: Me veo ridícula.

_Maria la mira unos segundos detenidamente._

MARIA: No te ves ridícula.

_Liz se pasa las manos por el pelo recién planchado._

LIZ: ¿Quién llevaría este tipo de vestido al pseudo-funeral de su novio?

_Maria esboza una pequeña sonrisa._

MARIA: Tú. _(Se levanta, notamos que en los pies lleva unos zapatos de un importante taco)_ Y yo. _(Camina hacia Liz y entrelaza su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de su amiga) _Vamos, sé que puedes hacer esto. _(Le acaricia el cabello con su mano libre)_ Y si no puedes sola, todos nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarte.

_Liz deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Maria, que con los tacos, queda bastante más alta que ella._

LIZ: No sé si puedo enfrentar esta situación, amiga. Esta farsa es demasiado para mí.

MARIA _(abrazándola)_: Estarás bien, todos lo estaremos. Somos fuertes, podemos sobrevivir esto.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa de la familia Evans._

_Nos encontramos fuera de la casa de la familia. Hay bastantes autos estacionados tanto en la vereda como en la cuadra de enfrente. Vemos algunas personas, vestidas de negro, salir de los autos y caminar hacia la casa._

_Cortamos a dentro de la casa, en la habitación de Max._

_Liz se encuentra parada en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, como si estuviera abrazándose a sí misma. Mira hacia a su alrededor con los ojos completamente vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas. La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y Michael se asoma, vestido con un traje gris._

MICHAEL: ¿Puedo pasar?

_Liz asiente, sin mirarlo. Michael entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, suavemente. Mira unos segundos a Liz, hipnotizada en medio de la habitación, y luego al resto del cuarto. La cama se encuentra perfectamente acomodada, así como el resto de la habitación._

MICHAEL: Casi que ni parece su habitación. _(Liz sonríe, muy levemente)_ Max nunca hubiera dejado sus cosas tan ordenadas.

_Repentinamente, Liz camina hacia el escritorio de Max y comienza a revisar sus cosas._

LIZ: Tienes que ayudarme a quitar todo.

MICHAEL: ¿Quitar qué?

LIZ _(abre los cajones del escritorio y empieza a revolear todo lo que está dentro, intentando encontrar algo)_: Tienes que ayudarme a quitar todo.

_Michael camina rápidamente hacia Liz y la toma de los hombros, deteniéndola. Liz intenta librarse de la fuerza de Michael._

LIZ: Suéltame, Michael, ¡suéltame!

MICHAEL _(luchando con ella)_: ¡No! _(Acerca su cuerpo al de Liz y la toma fuertemente por la cintura. Baja la voz y le susurra al oído)_ Por favor, Liz, cálmate.

_Liz deja de resistirse y se larga a llorar fuertemente. Se deja abrazar por Michael y se rinde, cayendo hacia el piso. Michael, sin deja__r de__ sostenerla, se sienta junto a ella en el piso._

LIZ: No puede estar muerto. Él no ha muerto.

MICHAEL _(intentando calmarla)_: Shhh, todo estará bien.

LIZ _(negando con la cabeza)_: Él no está muerto. _(Cierra los ojos fuertemente, sin dejar de llorar. Baja la voz)_ Él no me ha dejado.

_Michael lleva su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de Liz y acaricia su pelo, intentando calmarla. Le besa el costado de__ la cabeza __mientras sigue acariciándole el pelo._

MICHAEL: Te prometo que haremos todo para encontrarlo.

LIZ_ (se le quiebra la voz)_: Sólo tráemelo de vuelto. Por favor, tráemelo de vuelta.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Día –Casa de los Evans._

_Nos encontramos en la vereda de la casa de los Evans. La cámara gira lentamente en torno a Isabel, que está parada en la acera, con los brazos estirados junto a su cuerpo y las palmas de sus manos abiertas. Se encuentra mirando absorta a las luces del alumbrado público. No hay nadie cerca de ella, la calle está desierta a pesar de los autos estacionados frente a lo largo de la cuadra. Isabel mira fijamente el alumbrado y respira hondo. Vemos concentración en su rostro y repentinamente la lámpara frente a ella se prende, la luz crece rápidamente y el vidrio estalla. Isabel lleva la vista hacia la siguiente lámpara del alumbrado, a pocos metros de la primera. Respira hondo, nuevamente, y se repite el proceso. La lámpara se enciende, la luz aumenta hasta que la lámpara estalla en pedazos._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Isabel gira la cabeza y detrás de ella, caminando rápidamente hacia la escena, se encuentra Benjamin. Lleva puesto un traje de vestir negro y en la mano derecha lleva un ramo de rosas de __color blanco__. Isabel lo mira sorprendida. Benjamín se detiene a un metro de Isabel._

ISABEL: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

BENJAMIN _(observa los vidrios rotos en el piso)_: ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso lo que estás haciendo?

_Isabel lo mira fijo, absorta por la sorpresa. Baja la vista hacia las flores que lleva Benjamin en la mano._

ISABEL _(con dureza en la voz)_: ¿Quién te contó?

BENJAMIN: Mi madre llamó ayer para contarme; compré el primer boleto de avión que conseguí.

ISABEL _(abre los ojos, sobrecogida)_: Sabes que realmente no ha muerto, ¿cierto?

_Notamos que Benjamin quiere decir algo pero no se anima. Ambos se miran unos segundos, en silencio._

BENJAMIN: ¿Tiene que ver con eso, _(hace una pausa)_ de…? _(Se detiene, con miedo a decir la palabra)._

ISABEL _(dura)_: Sí. _(Estira el brazo hacia Benjamin)_ Puedes dejarme las flores, yo se las daré a mi madre y le diré que pasaste. No tienes por qué quedarte a ver este show.

_Benjamín le entrega las flores, vacilante._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué pasó?

ISABEL: ¿Realmente quieres saber la historia? _(Benjamin no contesta)_ Creo que será mejor si regresas a casa, estar aquí sólo te expondrá al peligro.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"All things new", Grayson Kessenich._

BENJAMIN: Estar contigo, querrás decir.

_Isabel baja la vista. No contesta._

BENJAMIN _(suspira y mira hacia la primera lámpara rota)_: No sé qué hacer, Izzy, no sé qué pensar. _(Guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mira hacia el suelo)_ Hay días en los que siento que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros; _(levanta la vista, la mira y sonríe)_ días en los que me despierto oliendo tu perfume en la almohada, y tanteando el celular para llamarte y decirte que te extraño, y que quiero que vivamos juntos. _(Gira el rostro nuevamente hacia la lámpara rota)_ Pero hay otros días en los que… _(se detiene buscando la palabra)_. Desearía poder no pensar así, pero no puedo detenerlo.

ISABEL _(se le quiebra la voz)_: Piensas que soy un monstruo.

BENJAMIN _(la mira al rostro. Tiene los ojos llorosos)_: No- _(se detiene, piensa)_ realmente no lo sé. _(Se acerca dos pasos hacia ella)_ Estaré por siempre agradecido contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mi hija y por mí, pero… Tienes que entender, _(Isabel asiente)_ has dado vuelta todo mi mundo; todo lo que conocía, todo lo que creí que sabía, ya no existe. Nada de eso es verdad.

ISABEL: Lo siento. _(Se le quiebra la voz)_ Desearía poder hacer algo para borrar todo eso de tu mente.

_Benjamin saca la mano derecha de su bolsillo y la acerca hacia el rostro de Isabel. Se detiene antes de poder tocar su piel._

BENJAMIN: Desearía poder borrar todos los malos momentos de tu vida. _(Deja caer su mano, sin animarse a acariciarle la mejilla)_ Como este.

_Isabel deja caer su rostro y se lo tapa con ambas manos, en el interín, deja caer el ramo de rosas al piso. Respira hondo, la escuchamos sollozar._

ISABEL: Lo siento, Ben, de verdad, perdóname. _(Levanta el rostro y lo mira)_ Quiero que tengas una vida normal, _(hace una pausa y respira hondo)_ lo mejor es que te alejes de mí.

_Isabel se da medio vuelta y camina rápidamente hacia la casa._

BENJAMIN: No importa lo que pase, _(Isabel se detiene. Se lleva los brazos hacia el pecho y se abraza. No se da vuelta para mirar a Benjamin mientras le habla)_ lo que seas o lo que llegue a pensar de ti, eres una persona maravillosa y te mereces una vida maravillosa.

_Isabel cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio, llorando. Vuelve a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa, busca rápidamente el picaporte con sus manos y entra, golpeando la puerta detrás suyo. Benjamin se guarda las manos en los bolsillos nuevamente y baja la vista, apesadumbrado. Golpea un vidrio de la lámpara con su pie izquierdo. La cámara se aleja de Benjamin hacia la vereda de enfrente, donde vemos una figura detrás de un árbol, con una cámara fotográfica alzada frente a su rostro. Escuchamos el click de la cámara._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Vemos a Liz y Maria sobre la cama, las sábanas están hechas y ellas están recostadas sobre el acolchado. Ambas se encuentran vestidas con los mismos vestidos negros que llevaban por la mañana. Liz se encuentra completamente acostada, con el cuerpo de costado. Maria, a su lado, está sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre dos almohadones. Su brazo izquierdo pasa por encima del cuerpo de su amiga mientras le acaricia el brazo. Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta y ésta se abre. Maria gira la cabeza hacia la puerta. Liz abre los ojos; tiene el contorno de los ojos completamente rojos y se le nota en el rostro y ojeras que __ha estado llorando._

_Michael entra a la habitación con una bandeja donde lleva un omelette humeante y un vaso de jugo color naranja. Maria le sonríe amorosamente, mientras se para a tomar la bandeja._

MARIA: Gracias, chico del espacio.

_Michael agacha el cuerpo hacia ella y la besa en la mejilla. Maria toma la bandeja y la lleva hacia Liz. Ésta se reincorpora y mira la bandeja con asco, mientras se quita el pelo del rostro._

LIZ: No puedo comer eso.

MICHAEL _(alzando la cabeza desde atrás de Maria)_: Juro que no usé mis poderes para cocinarlo.

_Maria se sienta junto a Liz y acomoda la bandeja._

MARIA: Vamos, amiga, tienes que comer algo. _(Liz niega mientras sigue mirando la comida con asco)_ Hace tres días que solo tomas agua.

MICHAEL: Al menos un bocado.

_Liz levanta la vista hacia Michael unos segundos. Luego toma el cuchillo y el tenedor y corta un muy pequeño trozo de omellete. Lo pincha con el tenedor y lo observa unos segundos._

MARIA: Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

_Liz se lleva rápidamente el tenedor a la boca y traga el bocado, sin quitar su expresión de asco del rostro._

LIZ: ¿Estás seguro de que no usaste tus poderes? Sabe a podrido.

_Liz toma el vaso de jugo y se lo lleva a la boca rápidamente, tragando casi el vaso completo._

_Michael se ríe y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación._

MICHAEL: Que descanses, Liz.

_Maria se levanta de la cama y acompaña a Michael hacia la puerta. Ambos salen de la habitación y Maria entorna la puerta detrás suyo._

MARIA: ¿Te molesta si me quedo con Liz esta noche? _(Coloca sus manos en la cintura de Michael)_ Sé que tú también estás sufriendo mucho con lo de Max y el tema de tus poderes-

_Michael la detiene besándola en la frente._

MICHAEL: Ve, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

MARIA _(comienza a jugar con los botones de la cami__s__a de Michael)_: Sí que me preocupo por ti. Demasiado. _(Levanta la vista a los ojos de su marido)_ No quiero pasar ni una noche más lejos de ti, pero siento que Liz es una bomba a punto de explotar.

_Michael agacha el rostro y la besa. Separa sus labios de los de ella y apoya su frente en la frente de Maria._

MICHAEL: Estaré bien.

_Maria lo toma del cuello y lo besa fuertemente. Él la alza del piso pasando sus brazos por la cintura y la espalda de Maria. Ambos separan sus rostros, con Maria todavía en el aire._

MARIA: Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Y nuevamente cuando te despiertes.

_Michael se ríe. Baja a Maria hacia el piso y la suelta._

MICHAEL: Lo haré. Cuida de tu amiga, por favor.

_Le estrecha la mano fuertemente y se retira por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Maria lo observa alejarse unos segundos y luego lleva su mano hacia el rodete en su cabello, deshaciéndolo. Da vuelta su cuerpo hacia la puerta y la empuja con su mano, entrando. Adentro vemos a Liz en la misma posición; sentada en la cama frente a la bandeja de comida. El vaso de juego se encuentra vacío y ha desaparecido un pequeño pedazo de omellette del plato._

MARIA: No voy a retirar ese plato de tu vista hasta que no lo comas todo.

_Liz levanta la mirada hacia su amiga._

LIZ: No sé qué me ha pasado hoy. _(Maria se acerca hacia su amiga, preocupada)_ Creo que ir a su casa y estar en su habitación… asistir a su funeral-

MARIA _(interrumpiendo)_: No fue su funeral.

_Liz toma las manos de su amiga entre las de ella._

LIZ: ¿Pero qué si realmente este fue su funeral? Él se ha ido. _(Hace una pausa)_ Realmente se ha ido. No sabemos dónde está, no sabemos si está vivo o muerto, si alguna vez regresará. Hay momentos en los que aún puedo sentirlo; siento que está cerca mío y en cualquier momento subirá por la escalera de la terraza y aparecerá en mi ventana, con tickets para ver algún show. _(Maria acaricia las manos de su amiga)_ Y hay otros momentos, como ahora, que siento que todo está perdido. Que una parte de mí está perdida. Me siento, _(hace una pausa)_ muerta por dentro.

MARIA: Sé cómo te sientes, _(se acerca a su amiga, corre la bandeja del medio y la abraza)_ y por eso es que también sé que no hay ninguna palabra o frase que pueda decir en este momento que te haga sentir mejor. _(Acaricia el pelo de Liz)_ Sólo puedo decirte que todos estamos aquí para ti, cualquier cosa que necesites, y que te prometo que buscaremos a Max hasta el hartazgo. No nos daremos por vencidos, porque él nunca se dio por vencido por nosotros.

_Liz cierra los ojos fuertemente y solloza. Toma la muñeca de Maria fuertemente, intentando controlarse._

LIZ: Me siento tan perdida.

_Maria deja que su amiga se acurruque a su lado y la mira con tristeza._

MARIA: Vayámonos. _(Liz levanta la cabeza y la mira extrañada)_ Por un tiempo, tú y yo. Viajemos.

LIZ: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

MARIA _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Por todo el tiempo que necesites. _(Hace una pausa)_ O hasta que se nos acabe el dinero.

_Liz se ríe._

LIZ: ¿Sólo tú y yo? _(Maria asiente y Liz se reincorpora)_ ¿A dónde iremos? ¿En qué?

_Maria se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el escritorio, donde hay una computadora portátil apagada. Se inclina sobre el escritorio, abre la notebook y aprieta el botón de encendido._

MARIA _(mirando a Liz por encima de su hombro)_: No lo sé, iremos en bus, o le robamos el Jetta a mi madre. _(Se ríe)_ Podemos ir a la playa si queremos, o a las montañas.

_Liz se acerca hacia el borde de la cama y se sienta con los brazos apoyados junto a su cuerpo. Asiente._

LIZ: Okay, sí, hagámoslo.

MARIA: Magnífico. _(Sonríe mientras tipea en Google Chrome)_ Parker y DeLuca salen a la ruta.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Alex._

_Alex está recostado sobre su cama con sólo la lámpara de la mesa de luz prendida. Lleva puestos unos pantalones de piyama a cuadros celeste y blanco y una remera gris. Tiene su guitarra encima de sus piernas y un par de hojas con pentagramas y un lápiz a su lado. Coloca los dedos de su mano izquierda para el acorde F y rasga las cuerdas. Mueve los dedos para un acorde en F6 y vuelve a rasgar las cuerdas con su mano derecha. Escuchamos un golpeteo en su ventana en forma de mirador, al otro lado de la __habitación__. Alex levanta la vista hacia la ventana y mira sorprendido. Escuchamos el golpeteo nuevamente. Deja su guitarra sobre la cama y camina lentamente hacia la ventana. Con la cámara, seguimos su rostro, que cambia de sorpresa a reconocimiento al acercarse hacia el vidrio. Abre la ventana de la izquierda y se sienta en el asiento debajo de ésta._

ALEX: Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Alex estira su mano derecha hacia la ventana abierta. Vemos aparecer a Tess, quien toma la mano de Alex y la utiliza para ayudarse a trepar. Una vez dentro se inclina hacia fuera tomando un bolso, que le cuesta subir. Alex cierra la ventana y vuelva a sentarse. Tess se queda parada frente a Alex, con el bolso en el piso a su izquierda. Respira hondo, agitada._

TESS: Hola.

_Alex se ríe. Tess está vestida con un jean oscuro, unos borcegos, una musculosa blanca y una campera de cuero negra._

ALEX: ¿Qué pasó?

_Tess se deja caer en el piso y se sienta junto a su bolso, con las piernas cruzadas. Se quita la campera de cuerpo y vemos que tiene bastantes lastimaduras en ambos brazos. Algunas están tapadas con gaza y otras están descubiertas, empezando a sanar y con pequeñas costras de sangre._

TESS: Perdóname que aparezca así, en medio de la noche, pero no tenía a dónde ir.

ALEX: ¿Qué pasó con la casa de Valenti?

TESS: La vendieron, mañana sacarán los últimos muebles y mudarán todo a la casa de Jim y Amy. _(Se mira las cicatrices de los brazos)_ Y verás que no puedo esconder esto por mucho tiempo más de Amy DeLuca antes de que empiece a sospechar.

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Tus poderes no han regresado?

TESS _(negando)_: Muy lentamente. Igual, aunque quisiera sanarme las heridas, necesitaría alguien con el poder de Max para llegar tan lejos. _(Se toca con el índice y mayor de la mano derecha una gran lastimadura en su antebrazo)_ Quedarán unas espantosas cicatrices. _(Lo mira seriamente)_ Deberé usar mangas largas el resto de mi vida.

ALEX _(apenado)_: Puedes quedarte aquí por la noche.

TESS _(sonríe un poco)_: Gracias.

_Tess se levanta y observa el piso._

ALEX: ¿Qué harás mañana?

TESS _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: No lo sé. Quizás me quede con Michael unos días, al menos hasta que pueda regresar con los Valenti. O consiga el suficiente dinero para huir de esta ciudad.

ALEX _(parándose repentinamente)_: Puedes quedarte conmigo un par de días. _(Se rasca la cabeza, nervioso)_ Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad hasta el domingo, así que puedes tomar mi cama, yo dormiré en su habitación.

TESS: Gracias, Whitman. _(Toma su bolso del piso y camina hacia la cama. Tira su bolso sobre la cama y se sienta)_ Prometo no asaltarte por la madrugada, ni matarte con mis rayos de Superman.

_Alex se ríe pero en su risa notamos un poco de terror. Camina hacia la cama y toma las hojas donde estaba escribiendo y la guitarra. Tess lo observa, sorprendida._

TESS: ¿Tocas la guitarra?

_Alex mira su guitarra y sus hojas._

ALEX: Sí, bueno… en realidad, compongo música.

_Tess se empieza a quitar los borcegos para acomodarse mejor en la cama de Alex._

TESS: ¿Quieres tocarme alguna de tus canciones?

_Alex se sienta en la silla del escritorio, que se encuentra cerca de la cama y la mesa de luz. Deja las hojas sobre el escritorio y coloca la guitarra sobre sus piernas._

ALEX _(extrañado)_: ¿Estás segura?

TESS: Es eso _(coloca los pies sobre la cama y se abraza las piernas)_ o echarme a dormir y soñar con que estoy de vuelta en esa celda asquerosa _(apoya su mentón sobre sus rodillas)_.

_Alex la mira unos segundos, preocupado. Se coloca en posición para tocar una canción y la mira fijamente unos segundos._

ALEX: Espero que tus oídos no sangren.

_Tess se ríe. Alex coloca su mano izquierda en posición y comienza a rasgar las cuerdas con su mano derecha. Escuchamos a Alex que comienza a cantar __"For 12"__ (canción de la banda Other Lives). Vemos a Tess que cierra los ojos, disfrutando la música, y empieza a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la guitarra._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Ruta._

_Música: __Continuación de Alex cantando de la escena anterior._

_Nos encontramos en una pequeña ruta fuera de la ciudad de Roswell, New Mexico. Vemos el auto rojo de Isabel estacionado en la banquina. Vemos ambas puertas delanteras abrirse; Isabel sale del asiento del conductor y Michael del asiento del acompañante. Al salir, ambos miran inmediatamente hacia las estrellas. Cierran las puertas del auto y mientras caminan, se miran._

MICHAEL: ¿Puedes decirme, por favor, qué está pasando?

_Isabel mira a su alrededor, como queriendo cerciorarse de algo. Han caminado ya unos metros lejos de la ruta, no hay nadie a su alrededor e ilumina el paisaje una brillante luna llena. El único auto en la ruta es el de Isabel, estacionado._

_Isabel se adelanta unos pasos a Michael y camina hacia unas grandes rocas junto a unos cactus. Se sienta en una de las rocas con los brazos cruzados. Lo mira, se nota en el rostro que tiene miedo._

MICHAEL _(se para frente a ella)_: ¿Qué pasa, Isabel? ¿Qué es tan terrible que no podías contarme en el departamento?

_Isabel mueve su brazo derecho hacia Michael y abre la palma de su mano. Michael observa y, sorprendido, toma la mano de Isabel entre las suyas. La observa casi con una expresión de susto y se sienta en la roca frente a ella._

_En la mano de Isabel notamos la constelación de Antar marcada como una marca de fuego; ya no brilla pero le ha dejado una gran cicatriz._

MICHAEL _(sin dejar de mirar la marca)_: ¿Qué es esto?

ISABEL: Se me hizo la noche que mi hermano- _(se detiene)_. Justo después de que desapareciera junto a Kivar, sentí una gran quemazón en mi mano y cuando miré, esto se me había formado. _(Con su izquierda, Isabel toca las protuberancias en su palma derecha)._

MICHAEL _(alza la mirada al rostro de Isabel)_: ¿Qué crees que sea?

_Isabel se toma unos segundos para responder._

ISABEL: Desde aquella noche siento que… que todo mi cuerpo está cambiando. No sólo esto, pero por dentro, más profundo. Es como si- _(se detiene, no sabe cómo explicarlo)_.

MICHAEL _(toma las manos de Isabel entre las de él, cariñosamente)_: ¿Cómo qué?

_Isabel hace una pausa._

ISABEL: Michael, tengo nuevos poderes.

MICHAEL: ¿Cómo cuáles?

ISABEL: Tengo los poderes de Max.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Alex._

_Volvemos a Alex tocando la guitarra y Tess escuchándolo sentada sobre la cama. Alex termina de tocar los últimos acordes y Tess abre los ojos, aún absorta en la música._

TESS: Eso fue precioso.

_Alex coloca la guitarra a su lado, apoyada sobre el escritorio._

ALEX: No lo sé, _(se pasa las manos por la cara y el pelo)_ aún le faltan muchos arreglos, la base de batería…. una mejor voz.

_Tess se acerca al borde de la cama._

TESS: Creo que fue precioso. _(Le sonríe)_ Realmente lo creo. _(Alex le sonríe de vuelta)_ No lo digo sólo porque me dejarás dormir en tu cama por los próximos días.

_Ambos se ríen. Alex se levanta de la silla y mira el reloj en su mesa de luz donde leemos que es la 1:30 de la mañana._

ALEX _(rascándose la frente, nervioso)_: Bueno, creo que querrás descansar.

_Tess pasa las manos por sus piernas._

TESS: ¿Tienes alguna película?

ALEX _(se ríe)_: ¿Qué si tengo una película? _(Vuelve a reírse)_. Se nota que no me conoces.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Música: __"Dark blue", Jack´s Mannequin._

_Vemos a Maria y a Liz, ambas vestidas con piyamas de musculosa y shorts. Se encuentran sentadas en la cama de Liz; delante de ellas vemos dos tarros de helado, uno de chocolate y otro de frutilla a la crema, una bolsa de Pringles y otra de Cheetos sabor kétchup. Escuchamos la música salir de la computadora de Liz, sobre su escritorio. Liz abre la bolsa de Cheetos y mete su mano dentro del paquete. Toma un cheeto y se lo lleva a la boca._

MARIA: Estás comiendo.

_Liz come el aperitivo y estira su cuerpo hacia su mesa de luz, donde hay un porrón de cerveza sin tapa. Toma la botella y se reincorpora. Se lleva la botella hacia la boca y toma un sorbo._

LIZ: Bueno, seguro es porque estoy un poquito borracha.

_Maria se ríe y toma la bolsa._

MARIA _(riéndose)_: No deberías tomar.

_Liz señala la botella que Maria sostiene en su mano._

LIZ _(riéndose)_: ¿Y cómo estamos por casa? _(Toma otro sorbo de cerveza)_. ¿Así que nos iremos a Georgia?

MARIA _(alzando su porrón de cerveza al aire)_: ¡Savannah, baby!

_Ambas se ríen._

MARIA: Me gusta verte reir. _(Deja su botella entre sus piernas y toma la mano de su amiga)_.

_Liz se levanta de la cama, toma otro sorbo de su cerveza y baila unos segundos en medio de la habitación. Maria se ríe mientras toma otro puñado de cheetos de la bolsa. Liz salta en medio de la habitación y mira hacia la ventana que da a la terraza._

LIZ _(cantando)_: _Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever…._

_Liz da la vuelta saltando hasta enfrentar la ventana. Del otro lado, en la terraza, hay algunas pequeñas luces prendidas. Liz camina hacia la ventana de su habitación que da a la terraza mientras sigue cantando. Liz se acerca hacia la ventana saltando. Se acerca, coloca su porrón sobre la ventana y se apoya en el vidrio con ambas manos. Mientras sigue cantando la canción apoya su frente en el vidrio. Éste se empaña por su respiración y __ya no podemos__ de ver hacia afuera._

MARIA _(la escuchamos desde lejos)_: ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres limón? _(Maria toma otro sorbo de su bebida y se deja caer en la cama)._

_Liz cierra los ojos y se ríe. Abre los ojos repentinamente y grita. Vemos, del otro lado de la ventana, a Max apoyado en el vidrio. Liz lanza otro grito y se aleja de la ventana. Golpea su botella en el proceso, que cae al piso y se rompe, __desparramándose__ la bebida por el piso de madera. El rostro de Max desaparece. Liz se acerca hacia la ventana y la golpea._

LIZ _(desesperada)_: Max, ¡Max! ¡¿Max?!

_Liz golpea la ventana con sus manos. Escuchamos a Maria hablando en el fondo pero no distinguimos lo que dice. Liz abre la ventana rápidamente y trepa la ventana, saliendo a la terraza._

LIZ _(grita)_: ¿Max?

_En su rostro notamos desesperación._

LIZ: ¡¿Max?!

_En la terraza no hay nadie más que Liz. Da una vuelta completa mirando a su alrededor pero se encuentra sola. Camina hacia la ventana que acaba de abrir y mira el vidrio; éste tiene una marca de respiración del lado de la terraza. Liz levanta su mano hacia la ventana y pasa sus dedos por la marca de vapor. La marca se corre. Liz abre su boca en asombro y miedo. Se da media vuelta y grita._

LIZ: ¿Max?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Desierto._

_Volvemos con Isabel y Michael en el desierto. Ambos se encuentran sentados en las rocas, como en la __escena anterior._

MICHAEL: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

_Isabel respira hondo._

ISABEL: Fue como un instinto; me corté con un cuchillo el otro día _(baja la mirada hacia sus dedos)_ lo vi sangrando e inmediatamente pude curarlo. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni tuve tiempo de pensar, _(alza la vista al rostro de Michael)_ es como si hubiera estado programado en mí responder así.

_Michael piensa mientras la mira. Toma nuevamente la mano derecha de Isabel y observa las marcas de Antar en su palma. Las acaricia cuidadosamente con su dedo índice._

MICHAEL: ¿Podría esto-? _(Se detiene)_ ¿Acaso crees que…?

ISABEL _(asiente)_: Es la única explicación que le encuentro. _(Hace una pausa)_ Max podría estar muerto y yo soy la siguiente en la línea. Tengo sangre real_. _Yo _(hace una pausa y respira)_, soy Reina de Antar.

_Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos._

ISABEL: Lástima que todo el planeta haya explotado, ¿no?

_Ambos se ríen unos segundos._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

_Isabel gira el rostro hacia el cielo y observa la luna. Se compenetra en ella unos segundos._

ISABEL _(vuelve la mirada hacia Michael)_: Puedo intentar devolverte tus poderes. _(Se enco__g__e de hombros)_ Quizás con estos nuevos poderes puedo encontrar lo que Kivar te hizo y revertirlo. _(Michael no contesta)_ Si eso es lo que quieres.

_Michael mira __el cielo y las estrellas._

MICHAEL: Tantos años quise escapar de este lugar; encontrar la nave que nos llevara de regreso a Antar y aceptar lo que realmente éramos.

ISABEL: Pero nuestro hogar ha sido destruido. _(Vuelve a mirar el cielo)._

_Michael gira el rostro y la observa, duramente._

MICHAEL: Isabel, _este_ es nuestro hogar.

_Isabel sonríe._

MICHAEL: Agradezco la oferta, pero-.

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Pero no va a cambiar nada si tus poderes regresan, ¿cierto? _(Lo mira fijamente)_ Has tomado tu decisión hace mucho tiempo ya.

MICHAEL: Mi vida está aquí, con Maria. Ser alien o humano, tener poderes o no, no me importa; lo único que quiero es vivir otro día para pasarlo a su lado.

_Isabel sonríe, tenuemente._

ISABEL: Te has convertido en un gran hombre, Michael Guerin. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de Hotel._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de un hotel. La habitación se ve antigua, parece un Bed and Breakfast armado en una casa antigua__. V__emos a Maria parada en medio de la habitación. Hay dos bolsos en el piso __y también vemos __una gran cama de dos plazas, dos mesas de luz, un gran espejo del piso al techo y un ropero antiguo. El piso está cubierto con una alfombra color roja y las cortinas hacen juego con el resto de la habitación, en el mismo tono de color. Maria camina hacia la ventana, corre las cortinas y abre las __ventanas__ de par en par. Una pequeña briza entra por la ventana, enredando su cabello suelto. A través de la ventana vemos un parque verde con algunas sillas y mesas de jardín color blancas. Luego del parque, detrás de dos grandes árboles, vemos un lago, del cual escuchamos las pequeñas olas que rompen en la orilla._

MARIA _(hablando fuerte): _¿Estás bien, Liz?

_Cortamos a:_

_Baño del hotel. Vemos a Liz dentro de la bañera, con el agua hasta el cuello. Está con los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgando por fuera de la gran bañera. Vemos un poco de humo por encima del agua de la bañera__;__ el agua está caliente. Liz se pasa las manos por el pelo, mitad seco, mitad mojado y abre los ojos. Escuchamos a su amiga preguntándole nuevamente si se encuentra bien._

_Cortamos a la habitación. Maria camina hacia el sillón, donde está colocada la caja de su guitarra. La toma y camina hacia la ventana. Se sienta en el sillón junto a la __misma __y coloca la guitarra encima de sus piernas._

_Cortamos a Liz, que cierra sus ojos al escuchar a su amiga. Suelta sus manos del borde de la bañera, toma aire y se deja caer en el agua._

_Volvemos a Maria que empieza a tocar la guitarra. La escuchamos empezar a cantar el tema "__Irvine__", que luego será cantado por Kelly Clarkson._

MARIA _(cantando)_: _Are you there? Are you watching me?_

_Volvemos a Liz, que abre los ojos debajo de agua, conteniendo la respiración. La cámara continúa enfocando el rostro de Liz._

MARIA _(cantando)_: _As I l__ie__ here on this floor. They say you feel what I do…_

_Liz deja escapar el aire en su boca, que arma burbujas en el agua. La cámara se acerca lentamente a sus ojos._

MARIA _(cantando)_: _They say you're he__re__ every moment._

_Liz levanta repentinamente las manos hacia el bord__e__ de la __bañera__. La cámara rota hacia el destino de la mirada de mirada de Liz. Vemos a Max, a través del agua, flotando encima de Liz. En el rostro lleva una expresión neutra y la mira fijamente._

LIZ _(con voz ahogada por el agua)_: ¿Max?

MARIA _(cantando)_: _Will you stay till the darkness leaves? Stay here with me…_

LIZ: ¡¿Max?!

_Max sonríe. Liz se alza rápidamente del agua y se sienta en la bañera. El agua moja el piso del baño. Liz vuelve a gritar su nombre mientras mira a todas partes de la habitación. Max no se encuentra allí._

MARIA _(cantando)_: _But you might me the only one who sees me._

_Liz mira a su alrededor desesperada._

LIZ _(grita)_: ¡¿Max?!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Noche – Habitación de Hotel._

_Estamos en la habitación de Liz y Maria. Liz se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, vestida con una bata blanca y lleva el pelo mojado. Frente a ella vemos a Maria, con cara de preocupación, que camina de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación. Liz habla rápidamente, sin mirar a su amiga y con una sonrisa en el rostro._

LIZ: Es como si me estuviera llamando.

MARIA _(confundida)_: ¿Llamando?

_Liz se acomoda en la cama para mirar mejor a su amiga._

LIZ _(sonríe)_: Sí, llamando. Es la segunda vez que se me aparece.

_Maria la mira preocupada unos segundos._

MARIA: ¿Estás segura de que no estás imaginando esto?

_Liz niega efusivamente._

LIZ: No, Maria, era él. Era él en mi terraza y era él recién en la bañera.

MARIA: ¿Y no te ha dicho una palabra? ¿Por qué no te habló?

_Liz se levanta de la cama, camina hacia Maria y la toma de los hombros._

LIZ _(emocionada)_: ¿Te das cuenta lo que significa esto? ¡Él está vivo! Está intentando comunicarse conmigo.

MARIA: _Podría_ estar en vivo, o podría ser producto de tu imaginación. _(Liz quita las manos)_ Lo siento, me encantaría creer en ti, pero no quiero alentarte con esto y que luego resulte no ser verdad. _(Liz la mira decepcionada)_ Creo que deberíamos quedarnos un tiempo en Savannah; te vendrá bien distraerte, pensar en otras cosas, volver a ser tú otra vez.

LIZ: No entiendes. No importa a dónde vaya, _(Liz se toca con la mano la zona del brazo donde Max había hecho brillar en su última noche)_ él siempre me encontrará.

MARIA: Sólo creo que es mejor dejar pasar unos días antes de alertar a Isabel o Michael con esto.

LIZ _(enojada)_: ¿Y qué esperas que haga mientras? ¿Ir a la playa? ¿Tomar sol y beber margaritas como si nada hubiera pasado?

_Maria la mira unos segundos, angustiada._

MARIA: Lo siento, pero sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti.

_Liz se muerde el labio, furiosa, y se lleva las manos al cabello._

LIZ: Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. _(Comienza a caminar hacia el baño. Se da vuelta repentinamente y levanta el brazo, apuntando a Maria con su dedo índice)_ Pero si en este momento está perdido o herido en alguna parte y no estamos haciendo nada para rescatarlo… si llega a pasarle algo, tú serás la culpable. Espero que puedas vivir con sabiendo eso.

_Se da media vuelta, entra al baño y cierra la puerta de un portazo detrás de ella. Maria respira hondo, toma su celular de una de las mesas de luz y sale de la habitación._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Casa de Michael._

_La habitación está iluminada por la televisión que se encuentra encendida, transmitiendo un partido de hockey sobre hielo. Michael está sentado en el sillón, v__estido de entrecasa__, y las piernas sobre la mesa ratona. En su mano derecha tiene un porrón de cerveza, que se lleva a la boca, tomando un sorbo. Acostada en el sillón a su lado, vestida también en piyama y con una frazada tapando la mitad de su cuerpo, vemos a Isabel. Está con la cabeza apoyada entre una almohada pequeña y las piernas de Michael. Se la ve con los ojos cerrados y parece estar durmiendo._

_Suena el teléfono de la casa, que se encuentra sobre la mesa junto al sillón. Michael deja la botella de cerveza en la mesa y toma el teléfono. Isabel mueve la cabeza y murmura algo. Michael se lleva el teléfono hacia la oreja._

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: Hola.

MARIA _(en off)_: Hey.

_Michael mira a Isabel._

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: Hey, ¿cómo estás? _(Isabel vuelve a murmurar algo, pareciera que entre sueños ha escuchado el teléfono. Cuidadosamente, Michael retira la cabeza de Isabel de sus piernas. Se levanta y se aleja del living, hacia la habitación)._

MARIA _(en off)_: Yo estoy bien, pero Liz… no lo sé, ya no sé qué hacer con ella. Siento que la estoy perdiendo lentamente.

_Michael entra a su habitación y prende la lámpara de la mesa de luz._

MARIA _(en off)_: Ella dice que lo ha visto otra vez.

_Michael se sienta en la cama._

MARIA _(en off)_: ¿Piensas que tengo que creerle?

MICHAEL: Creo que lo mejor para ella en este momento es estar lejos de Roswell.

_La imagen cambia a Maria. Es de noche también y nos encontramos en un lago. Maria está sentada en el bord__e__ de un muelle de madera que da al lago. Detrás de ella vemos un gran jardín y una casa antigua, que pareciera ser el hotel donde se está hospedando. Las luces del muelle a lo largo de la baranda están prendidas y el lago se encuentra calmo, sólo escuchamos el pequeño golpeteo de las olas en la orilla. Maria está vestida con un short de jean y una musculosa gris, con los pies metidos en el agua._

MARIA: La convencí para que viajemos porque honestamente creo que es lo mejor para ella. Necesita alejarse de la ciudad, de los malos recuerdos y volver a encontrarse con ella misma. Pero está errática y sinceramente tengo miedo de que se esté volviendo loca.

MICHAEL _(en off, se ríe)_: Aún está en la etapa de negación.

MARIA: Lo sé, _(mueve los pies jugando con el agua)_ pero sus cambios de humor me están por hacer explotar la cabeza. Un momento quiere comer y al otro me revolea las tostadas por la cabeza. _(Cierra los ojos, abatida)_ Desearía poder estar allí contigo, ayudándote.

MICHAEL: Estás ayudándome, todos los días.

MARIA _(sonríe)_: ¿Cómo estás tú?

_Cambiamos a Michael. Sigue sentado en el bord__e__ de la cama con una mano en el teléfono y la otra jugando con un hilo de la sábana._

MICHAEL _(suspira)_: Bueno… Tess está viviendo con Alex.

MARIA _(grita, en shock)_: ¿Qué?

MICHAEL _(se ríe)_: No está realmente viviendo con él, sólo se quedará unos días en su casa.

MARIA: Entiendo. Vivir con mi madre puede ser una patada en el culo.

_Michael hace una pausa._

MARIA: ¿Volvieron tus poderes?

_Michael levanta la vista hacia el living._

MICHAEL _(habla rápido, como evadiendo el tema)_: No, bueno, creo que ahora es mejor que nos concentremos en Liz y Tess. Ya veremos qué hacer con mis poderes.

_Volvemos a Maria. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"No light, no light", Florence + The Machine._

_Escuchamos un sonido fuerte de algo cayendo al agua y el agua salpicando. Maria mira rápidamente hacia dónde proviene el ruido. Vemos el agua turbia junto a otro muelle, a su izquierda._

MARIA: ¿Qué…?

_Vemos dos brazos fuera del agua moviéndose._

MARIA_ (grita)_: ¿Liz?

MICHAEL _(en off)_: ¿Qué pasó?

_Maria se levanta rápidamente. Vemos una mujer, con cabellera negra asomarse en el agua y luego volver a hundirse._

MARIA: Dios mío, ¡es Liz! _(Al teléfono)_ Te llamaré luego, creo que Liz acaba de caerse al agua.

MICHAEL _(pasmado)_: ¿Qué?

_Maria comienza a correr por el muelle hacia la orilla mientras grita el nombre de su amiga._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de hotel._

_Música: continuación de la escena anterior._

_Música: __"No light, no light", Florence + The Machine._

_Vemos a Liz sentada junto a la ventana, con su diario abierto entre sus piernas y una birome en la mano derecha. En la otra mano sostiene una botella de whiskey, mitad vacía. El diario tiene ambas hojas en blanco y Liz lo mira detenidamente, mientras mueve impaciente la birome entre sus dedos. Toma un sorbo de whiskey y empieza a escribir en el diario. Vemos que empieza a escribir "Max". Mira la hoja unos segundos, luego agrega junto al nombre "ha muerto"._

_Volvemos con Maria en el lago. Corre por la orilla hacia el siguiente muelle. En el lago el agua se mueve donde ha caído la persona, pero no podemos ver el cuerpo._

_Cortamos nuevamente a Liz en la habitación. Mira el diario, tira la botella de whiskey al piso__,__tacha __frenéticamente lo que ha escrito y revolea el diario y la birome por la habitación. Se lleva las manos al cabello y se lo agarra fuertemente, mientras comienza a llorar. Se levanta de la silla junto a la ventana y corre hacia la cama, donde hay una valija abierta. Toma todo lo que está dentro de la valija y empieza a arrojarlo por la habitación, mientras grita__ de frustración__._

_Volvemos a Maria. Ha llegado al borde del otro muelle y se lanza hacia el agua. Nada hacia donde había caído el cuerpo y se sumerge. A los pocos segundos vemos emerger a Maria, sosteniendo a Liz en su brazo derecho. Liz intenta deshacerse del abrazo de Maria._

LIZ: ¡Déjame ir!

_Maria lucha con Liz._

MARIA: ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡Estás loca!

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación de hotel._

_Música: Continuación escena anterior._

_Música: __"No light, no light", Florence + The Machine._

_La puerta se abre estrepitosamente, vemos a Maria ingresar completamente mojada, con Liz en sus brazos, vestida en ropa interior negra, y también mojada. Maria lleva dificultosamente a Liz hasta la puerta del baño; aunque Liz puede mover sus pies, se resiste._

MARIA: ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? _(Maria observa el desastre de la habitación. La ropa y zapatos desparramados por el piso, dos botellas de cerveza vacías y una botella de whiskey rota sobre la alfombra.)_

MARIA: ¿Estás borracha?

_Liz se suelta de los brazos de Maria._

LIZ: ¡Suéltame! _(Se aleja de Maria. Apenas puede sostenerse en pie)_ ¡Déjame vivir!

MARIA _(señalando la habitación_): Esto no es vivir, ¡esto es autodestruirse!

_Liz mira seriamente a su amiga._

MARIA: ¿Estabas intentando matarte?

_Liz continúa mirando a su amiga. Respira hondo para intentar calmarse._

LIZ: Me duele el estómago.

MARIA _(sarcásticamente)_: No es de extrañar con todo lo que has tomado.

_Liz se lleva las manos a la panza. Notamos asco es un rostro._

LIZ: Lo digo en serio, no me siento bien.

_Liz camina rápidamente hacia el baño, empujando la puerta. Maria la sigue, negando con la cabeza, abatida. Liz se arrodilla frente al inodoro, asoma su cabeza sobre el mismo y vomita. Maria se acerca a ella y se sienta en el piso a su lado. Liz vuelve a vomitar. Maria le toma el cabello y se lo quita de la cara._

MARIA: Ya hablaremos de esto mañana.

_Liz apoya sus codos en el borde del inodoro, toma un poco de rollo de papel higiénico y se limpia la boca. Maria le acaricia el cabello y la mira con cariño._

MARIA: Estarás mejor, lo prometo. Con el tiempo todo mejorará.

_Su amiga la mira con los ojos semicerrados y niega. Maria asiente y le sonríe. Baja su vista hacia el vientre de su amiga._

MARIA _(asombrada)_: ¿Qué es eso?

LIZ: ¿Qué?

_Maria señala la panza de Liz._

MARIA: ¿Por qué tu panza está brillando?

LIZ: ¡¿Qué?!

_Liz baja la vista. Vemos que en medio de la panza de Liz hay una pequeña esfera que parece brillar desde adentro de su estómago. Liz se lleva la mano derecha hacia su panza y roza la zona que está brillando color blanco._

MARIA: ¿Qué demonios….?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Día – Casa de Alex._

_Nos encontramos en la cocina de la casa de Alex Whitman. La cocina es relativamente pequeña para las personas presentes, y está separada del comedor por una puerta, que se encuentra abierta. Hay una mesada con mármol gris donde hay varios bowls sucios y vacíos y dos cajas de cereal abiertas. Junto a la mesada y cerca de la heladera hay una pequeña mesa redonda de madera, que sirve a modo de desayunador. Alrededor de la mesa, y junto a la ventana, se encuentra el banco color madera con almohadones color verde. Michael, Isabel, Alex, Kyle y Tess se encuentran presentes._

_Michael está apoyado sobre la mesada con los brazos cruzados. Kyle y Tess están sentados, con cara de preocupados. Isabel y Alex se mantienen parados frente a la mesa._

ALEX _(a Isabel)_: ¿Qué es lo que dijo, exactamente?

ISABEL _(a todos)_: Dijo que la panza de Liz estaba brillando.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

TESS: Podría ser que esté embarazada.

_Todos se callan repentinamente y miran a Tess, con preocupación. Michael se ríe._

ISABEL: ¿Estás hablando en serio?

_Tess se enco__g__e de hombros._

TESS: No lo sé, es una suposición. Pero Nasedo me contó algo sobre esto antes de morir. _(Empieza a jugar con las mangas de su buzo gris con __estampado __de búhos)_ Hay un 50 por ciento de posibilidad de que ese bebé sea humano, y un 50 que sea como nosotros.

KYLE _(asustado)_: ¿Liz está llevando un bebé alien en su vientre?

TESS _(a Kyle)_: Podría. _(Mira a Michael e Isabel)_ ¿Por qué otra razón su vientre brillaría?

ISABEL _(mira a Michael)_: Tenemos que traerla a casa ahora mismo. Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando.

ALEX: Esperen, ¿Maria dijo algo más? ¿O sólo que su vientre brillaba?

_Tanto Isabel como Tess bajan la mirada._

MICHAEL: Aparentemente, Liz vomitó durante 5 horas seguidas.

ALEX: ¿Qué? _(Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, asustado)_ Oh, Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando.

MICHAEL: Ya se tomaron el primer bus de vuelta a Roswell.

ISABEL: Pero tardarán más de un día entero en llegar, debemos encontrarnos a mitad de camino. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le pase a Liz.

TESS: O al bebé.

_Todos miran a Tess, nuevamente. Se nota el horror en sus rostros._

KYLE: Realmente espero que estemos equivocados.

ALEX: Mis abuelos tienen una casa junto al río Mississipi en St Francisville, en Louisana. Eso es a mitad de camino, ¿cierto?

MICHAEL _(a Alex)_: ¿Podemos ir allí? Al menos unos días hasta entender qué pasa con Liz y si es seguro traerla de vuelta a su casa.

TESS: Oh, lo último que queremos es un bebé incandescente en medio del Crashdown.

KYLE: Espera, ¿incandescente?

_Tess mira a Kyle y asiente._

ISABEL _(a Alex)_: ¿A cuántas millas está esta casa?

ALEX: No lo sé, creo que son 12 horas de viaje, si no paramos para nada.

_Isabel mira a los presentes y asiente._

ISABEL: Está bien, nos veremos en una hora aquí. Traigan ropa para algunos días. Tomaremos turnos para manejar. _(Mira a Michael)_ Comunícate con Maria lo antes posibles para que cambien rumbo a St Francisville. Sólo espero que aún estemos a tiempo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Bosque._

_Vemos una gran casa estilo sureña entre los árboles. Cerca de ella, a unos metros hacia la derecha, se encuentra una pequeña choza de madera y ladrillo rojo. En el camino de tierra que lleva hacia la casa hay dos autos estacionados; el auto rojo de Isabel y una camioneta gris. La casa tiene dos pisos__;__. __e__n la entrada tiene un gran porche, que da la vuelta a toda la casa a modo de balcón. En el piso inferior vemos un gran ventanal que da hacia la parte delantera. Las cortinas están corridas y podemos ver al grupo dentro de la casa._

_La cámara lentamente se va acercando a la escena mientras escuchamos la conversación._

TESS: ¿Cuándo empezaron los síntomas?

MARIA: Hace dos días, recién llegadas al hotel.

LIZ: Empezaron hace una semana.

_Todos se quedan callados y observan a Liz preocupados._

ALEX: ¿Y nos dices esto ahora?

LIZ _(se toca la panza con ambas manos)_: Pensé que mis nauseas eran por otro motivo.

_Liz y Maria se encuentran sentadas en el sillón de tres plazas del living. Isabel se encuentra sentada en un sillón más pequeño, del mismo color rojo, frente a ellas, con Michael acompañándola sentado en apoyabrazos. Tess se encuentra sentada en otro sillón de una plaza, frente tanto a Isabel como a las chicas. Kyle está parado entre Tess y Maria. Escuchamos ruidos en la cocina, a lo lejos._

_Maria coloca su mano izquierda sobre la pierna de Liz y la acaricia._

MARIA: Todo va a salir bien.

_Liz la mira desconfiada._

LIZ: No lo sé, _(la mira Tess, desesperada)_ ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué estoy embarazada? ¿Qué significa esto?

MICHAEL _(a Tess)_: ¿Podría simplemente estar enferma?

_Tess asiente._

TESS: Podría ser. No lo sé, la única manera de asegurarnos _(mira a Liz) _de lo que te pasa es mirar lo que está dentro tuyo. _(Liz la mira con asco)_.

_Todos se quedan en silencio. Aparece Alex con una bandeja con tazas de café y té._

ALEX: Lo siento, esto es lo único que había _(coloca la bandeja en la mesa ratona en medio de los sillones)_. Iré al pueblo por la tarde para comprar provisiones.

ISABEL _(se acerca a la mesa y toma una taza de café de la mesa. Le coloca dos cucharadas de azúcar. Lo mira a Alex)_: ¿No tenías salsa picante?

_Alex niega. Isabel se lleva la taza igualmente._

KYLE: Esto no puede estar pasando.

MICHAEL: Ni siquiera pensé que éramos fértiles. _(Maria mira a Michael desconcertada)._

MARIA: Bueno, son mitad humanos, ¿cierto? Estas cosas les pasan a los humanos.

MICHAEL _(sin escuchar a Maria)_: Tess, ¿trajiste el libro, cierto? _(Tess asiente)_ Tiene que haber algún tipo de explicación allí. Quizás podamos hacer algo con _esa cosa._

LIZ y MARIA _(al unísono)_: ¿Esa cosa?

_Liz se abraza la panza._

TESS _(se para)_: Esperen todos un momento. Antes de tomar una decisión, de lo que sea, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Liz esté bien. Si está enferma tenemos que encontrar la cura y si está embarazada, _(hace una pausa)_ bueno, ya veremos. Pero la salud de Liz es nuestra prioridad.

_Liz mira a Tess agradecida y mueve los labios, sin emitir sonido, diciendo "Gracias". Tess asiente._

KYLE: Okay, ¿qué haremos entonces?

ISABEL _(mirando a Liz)_: Supongo que alguien debería entonces… _(se detiene)_. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

_Maria mira a Michael deliberadamente. Michael alza sus manos y niega. Alex y Kyle miran a Tess. Tess se inclina hacia el lado de Liz._

TESS: ¿Quieres que lo haga?

LIZ _(la mira desconcertada)_: ¿Meterte dentro de mí?

TESS: Sólo será tu cuerpo, prometo que no me inmiscuiré en tu mente.

_El grupo mira a Liz. Liz piensa unos segundos mirando fijamente a Tess._

LIZ _(resignada)_: Está bien. _(Apunta a Tess con su dedo índice)_ Pero aléjate de mi cabeza. Y no juegues con mis recuerdos.

TESS: Lo prometo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer – Bosque._

_Nos encontramos en la casa de la familia de Alex en el bosque. Vemos a Maria sentada en el deck, con sus pies apoyados sobre el pasto. Lleva su guitarra sobre sus piernas y mira atentamente el __río__ a unos metros de la casa. Escuchamos la madera crujiendo y vemos unos pies descalzos que se acercan hacia Maria. Ella sigue absorta, mirando el paisaje, mientras rasguea la guitarra siempre con el mismo acorde. La persona se sienta junto a ella; resulta ser Michael._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

MARIA _(rasga la guitarra una vez más)_: Sólo pensando.

_Michael observa la guitarra._

MICHAEL: ¿Estabas escribiendo?

_Maria quita la mirada del río y la lleva hacia sus pies. Los hunde en la tierra del pasto._

MARIA: Pensando…y escribiendo, sí.

_Michael se acerca a Maria y toca su hombro con el de ella. Acerca su rostro al hombro de Maria y lo besa._

MICHAEL: ¿Quieres tocar un poco para mí?

MARIA _(negando)_: Ni siquiera está lista la canción, y debe ser espantosa.

_Michael apoya su mentón en el hombro de Maria._

MICHAEL: Estoy seguro de que será preciosa.

_Maria suspira, deja caer su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su marido y acomoda sus dedos en la guitarra. Empieza a cantar el tema __"In your arms"__ (cantado por Kina Grannis). La cámara empieza a moverse en círculos, lentamente, alrededor de Michael y Maria. En el rostro de Michael podemos leer preocupación por la situación que están viviendo._

_Fundimos a la siguiente escena:_

_Atardecer – Casa de la familia de Alex._

_Nos encontramos dentro de una habitación, con dos camas de una plaza y media. La habitación tiene, además, un placard y vemos dos bolsos sin desempacar encima de una de las camas. En la cama opuesta, separada por una mesa de luz con la lámpara prendida, está Liz sentada con un pie sobre la cama y el otro sobre el piso, tomándose con ambas manos la panza, en posición defensiva. Vemos a Tess, frente a ella, que se acerca lentamente y se sienta a su lado._

TESS: Tienes que confiar en mí, no voy a hacerte nada. _(Hace una pausa)_ Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando.

_Liz la mira con terror._

LIZ _(susurra)_: Tengo miedo.

TESS: No debes tenerlo.

_A Liz se la ve vacilante. Mira a Tess unos segundos, sin saber qué responder._

TESS: Ya te dije, Liz, prometo mantenerme lejos de tu cabeza. Sólo quiero saber lo que te está pasando a ti… por dentro.

_Liz la mira y lentamente saca sus manos de su panza, aún con una mirada defensiva. Tess se acerca unos centímetros a ella y coloca ambas manos sobre el estómago de Liz._

TESS: Puedes cerrar los ojos, si quieres.

LIZ: ¿Eso te ayudará?

TESS: No, realmente. Pero te ayudará a ti, quizás.

_Liz suspira hondo y cierra los ojos. Tess la observa unos segundos, luego toma aire y cierra los ojos._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Cortamos a escenas en colores fuertes, casi fluorescentes. Vemos a Liz y Max besándose en la cama de Maria y Michael, en su última noche juntos. Vemos una gran célula empezar a reproducirse rápidamente. Cortamos a una escena que nunca hemos visto de Liz y Max caminando por la calle, de la mano y riéndose. Vemos a un bebé de unos 3 meses en una cuna color azul; Max lo mira absorto, apoyado en el borde el mueble. Vemos al mismo bebé, unos meses más grande, comiendo papilla sentado en una silla de bebés; Liz le alcanza la cuchara a la boca mientras se ríe. Vemos a un niño, de unos tres años corriendo tambaleando por una acera mientras Max lo espera con los brazos en alto a unos pocos metros. Vemos nuevamente las células reproducirse desde una sola célula a gran velocidad. Vemos la cara del bebé/niño y lo escuchamos decir "papá"._

_Volvemos a Tess y Liz en la habitación. Liz abre los ojos, escéptica y mira a Tess, quien tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Tess abre los ojos mientras se separa de Liz rápidamente._

TESS _(asustada)_: Oh, Díos mío.

LIZ _(también asustándose)_: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

_Tess respi__r__a, intentando calmarse. Se lleva las manos a la frente y se estira el pelo._

LIZ: Tess, ¿qué está mal conmigo? _(Liz apoya una mano sobre la rodilla izquierda de Tess, vacilante._

TESS _(susurra, sin poder creerlo)_: Realmente estás embarazada. _(Se ríe, entre burlona y anonadada)_ Y definitivamente es alien.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación._

_Nos encontramos en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los padres de Alex, en el bosque. Vemos a Maria sentada en la cama, con el control remoto en la mano derecha, pasando los canales de la televisión, sin ganas de ver nada. La ventana de la habitación, de piso a techo, se encuentra abierta de par en par y vemos la cortina ondular por la brisa. La luz de la escena proviene de la televisión._

_La puerta se abre y vemos a Michael entrar con un bowl de plástico amarillo, repleto de pochoclos. Mira a Maria y luego mira la televisión._

MICHAEL: ¿No hay ninguna película buena en el cable?

MARIA _(sin mirarlo, sigue haciendo zapping en la tele)_: No lo sé, no puedo concentrarme en nada, realmente.

_La cama es de dos plazas y está ubicada bastante cerca de la ventana abierta. La habitación no es muy grande, pero es confortable. Michael se sienta junto a ella y colo__c__a el bowl con pochoclos en el piso._

MICHAEL: ¿Estás bien?

_Maria suspira y deja la televisión en una película romántica. Deja caer el control remoto entre sus piernas y mira a Michael._

MARIA _(con preocupación)_: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Liz está embarazada, _(hace una pausa y susurra)_ ¡embarazada! _(Michael asiente mientras le acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja)_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_Michael levanta los hombros, sin saber qué responder._

MICHAEL: No lo sé.

MARIA _(completamente preocupada)_: ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? _(Se acomoda en la cama, sentándose cruzando las piernas y enfrentando a su marido)_.

MICHAEL: ¿Escribir más música?

_Maria se ríe, sarcásticamente._

MARIA: Como si eso ayudara en algo a la situación.

_Michael sonríe y la besa en la frente._

MICHAEL: Te ayuda a ti. _(Maria cierra los ojos y sonríe, entendiendo lo que Michael ha querido decirle. Él le acaricia la mejilla)_ Así que el bebé de Liz es alien… _(se enco__g__e de hombros)_ y bueno, tendremos que cuidarnos. Claramente no podrá tenerlo en un hospital, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener un embarazo o un parto normal, ¿no?

_Maria lo mira completamente sorprendida._

MARIA: No puedo creer que tú realmente estés diciendo esto. _(Michael acerca su frente a la de su mujer y se ríe)_ Hace un par de meses si alguien me hubiese dicho que ibas a ser una persona tan sensata y tranquila, nunca lo hubiera creído.

MICHAEL: Creo que puedes decirle al mundo que tú me has cambiado para bien. _(La besa en los labios y la toma de los brazos)_ No quiero esta apartado de ti ni un segundo más, Maria. Tú eres lo que me ha mantenido vivo durante todos estos años, y especialmente este último tiempo.

_Maria sonríe y lo besa apasionadamente. Michael le devuelve el beso, inclinándose sobre ella. Maria cae sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Michael encima suyo. Se besan frenéticamente._

MARIA _(entre besos, susurra)_: Nunca más me dejes.

_Michael coloca sus brazos junto al cuerpo de Maria, apoyándose sobre el colchón, y mira a su mujer._

MICHAEL: Lo prometo.

_Maria coloca sus manos en el rostro de Michael y acaricia sus labios._

MICHAEL: Cuando no estoy a tu lado es como si una parte de mí no existiera. _(Besa a Maria y coloca su mano derecha por debajo de la remera de Maria, acariciando su cuerpo)_ Tú eres la única razón por la que sigo vivo.

_Maria deja escapar un suspiro y toma fuertemente a Michael por el cuello, besándolo apasionadamente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación._

_Nos encontramos en otra habitación de la casa. Vemos el reloj de mesa junto a la cama "kingsize" que marca las 2:35 am. Kyle se encuentra metido dentro de la cama, semi dormido mientras mira la misma película romántica en la televisión que Maria había dejado en la escena anterior._

_Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y antes de que Kyle reaccione a contestar, la puerta ya se ha abierto y vemos a Isabel entrar a la habitación. Kyle se acomoda en la cama, sorprendido al verla. Está metida bajo una sábana y una pequeña frazada, con el torso descubierto._

_Isabel se desliza silenciosamente hacia dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Lleva puesta ropa de dormir; un short de jogging gris y una remera color rosa con mangas cortas color y escote en V. Kyle se sienta en la cama y se tapa el pecho con la sábana._

KYLE _(susurrando)_: Isabel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Isabel se acerca riendo hacia la cama. Revela su brazo y mano izquierda, que llevaba escondidos por su espalda. En su mano vemos una botella de vino y otra de tequila._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Llegó la diversión.

_Kyle se ríe, mientras se corre hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, dejándole espacio a Isabel para sentarse. Sigue tapándose el pecho con la sábana._

KYLE: Me agarraste un poco desprevenido.

_Isabel se siente enfrentándolo y deja las botellas sobre la mesa. Deja escapar una carcajada cuando nota que Kyle sólo está vestido con unos bóxers negros. Estira su mano hacia él y le quita la sábana de encima, de manera juguetona._

ISABEL: Vamos, Kyle, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. _(Toma la botella de vino y le quita el corcho con sus poderes)_ Ya somos adultos aquí.

_Kyle la mira, vacilante._

KYLE: ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?

_Isabel toma un sorbo de vino del pico y se lo pasa a él._

ISABEL _(seria)_: Sí, mi hermano está desaparecido en alguna parte del Universo. Liz está embarazada con un bebé alien. _(Suspira)_ Pero somos jóvenes, estamos en una cabaña en medio del bosque, alejados de nuestros padres… _(se enco__g__e de hombros)_ al menos saquémosle provecho a la situación, _(sonríe)_ ¿no?

_Kyle la mira unos segundos. Finalmente, toma la botella de vino y toma un sorbo. Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"I didn't mean it", The Belle Brigade._

KYLE _(sonríe)_: Absolutamente.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Nos encontramos en la habitación de Maria y Michael, en la casa en el bosque. __Música: __"I didn't mean it", The Belle Brigade._

_Vemos a Michael y Maria sobre la cama, en la escena en la que los dejamos. Se encuentran besándose con pasión. Michael mete su mano por debajo de la remera de Maria, acariciándola. Ella lleva sus manos hacia la cintura de Michael e intenta quitarle la remera, con torpeza. Él se ríe y se separa unos centímetros de ella.__Maria termina de sacarle la remera y la revolea por la habitación. Le pega a una lámpara de pie, que se cae al piso. Ambos se ríen._

MARIA _(susurrando)_: Shh, shh, ¡Alex va a matarnos!

_Michael la besa y la mira a los ojos._

MICHAEL: ¿Estás bien?

_Maria quiere volver a besarlo con pasión, pero Michael la separa de él._

MICHAEL: ¿Estás bien, Maria?

_Maria lo observa, confundida._

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MICHAEL _(acariciándole la panza)_: Con todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días; entre lo de Liz, Max, yo-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Ya sé a dónde quieres ir, Michael. Y realmente, estoy bien. _(Le sonríe)_ Lo único que quiero, y necesito, en este momento es estar con mi marido. Y que mi marido me haga el amor de manera desenfrenada durante horas.

_Michael se ríe y la besa. Maria hace fuerza con su cuerpo y brazos para que Michael ruede sobre su espalda, terminando ella encima suyo._

_De repente, Michael la detiene y la mira._

MICHAEL: Espera… ¿horas?

_Maria suspira._

MARIA: Sólo… _(se quita la remera y la __tira __al piso) _cállate.

_Michael vuelve a reírse, toma a Maria fuertemente entre sus brazos y la acerca hacia él._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche – Habitación donde están Kyle e Isabel._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Vemos a Isabel y Kyle sentados en el piso. La música proviene ahora de un reproductor de música en un mueble, cerca de la cama. La botella de vino tinto se encuentra vacía, tirada junto a Kyle. Isabel sostiene en su mano la botella de tequila, abierta y a medio consumir. Ambos se están riendo sin parar. Sus cuerpos están bastante cerca, Isabel sentada a la izquierda de Kyle, chocando su codo con el de él._

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Espera, espera… _(toma un sorbo rápido de tequila, como si fuera un shot. Hace una cara de asco por el sabor. Le da la botella a Kyle)_ ¡Realmente no pensabas eso de mí!

KYLE _(riéndose)_: Lo siento, ¡pero es la verdad! Cuando apenas te conocí y hasta unos meses luego de descubriera la verdad sobre ustedes, pensaba que tú eras una verdadera perra… y creída, que te creías mejor que todos los demás.

ISABEL: Wow, no puedo creer que pensaras tan poco de mí.

KYLE _(coloca su mano sobre el brazo de Isabel, consolándola)_: No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¡míranos ahora! _(Levanta la botella de tequila, como brindando, y toma un sorbo)_ Prácticamente mejores amigos.

_Isabel levanta la ceja._

ISABEL: Seguro que sigues creyendo que en cualquier momento voy a matarte con mis superpoderes.

_Kyle asiente, estallando de risa. Isabel se une a la risa._

ISABEL: No, de verdad, ¿qué piensas de mí? _(Toma aire para dejar de reírse y se pasa las manos por la cara, aclarando un poco su aspecto) _ Dime la verdad de lo que piensas sobre mí ahora, sin filtros. _(Acerca su cuerpo hacia el de Kyle y cierra los ojos, borracha pero intentando hacerse la serie)_ ¿Somos amigos, enemigos, me creo mejor que el resto de los simples mortales?

_Kyle respira hondo y la mira, un poco preocupado. Se pone serio._

KYLE: ¿En serio quieres saber lo que pienso de ti?

ISABEL: ¡Claro que sí!

_Kyle deja la botella de tequila en el suelo y se acomoda frente a Isabel. Acerca su rostro al de ella y la mira seriamente._

KYLE: Eres la criatura más maravillosa del mundo. _(Hace una pausa)_ Estoy enamorado de ti, Isabel.

_Isabel lo mira serio, no reacciona._

KYLE: Desde hace meses y meses que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. _(Toma su mano derecha)_ Siento que estoy estancado en mi vida, porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente. _(Estrecha su mano)_ Quiero estar contigo, a tu lado, para siempre.

_Isabel lo mira sorprendida unos segundos; se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa._

ISABEL: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí?

KYLE _(sonríe y le acaricia el rostro con la otra mano)_: Porque eres graciosa, inteligente, hermosa… porque eres toda fuerte en el exterior porque no quieres preocupar a los demás con tus problemas, porque das la vida por tu familia y amigos… porque mi corazón se detiene cada vez que te veo.

_Isabel le sonríe unos segundos._

ISABEL: Wow, esas son buenas razones.

_Kyle asiente y ambos se ríen. Isabel observa el rostro de Kyle unos segundos. Finalmente, se acerca hacia él lentamente y lo besa en los labios. Kyle parece sorprendido en un principio y a punto de separarla de él, pero se deja atrapar y le devuelve el beso. Se besan cada vez con más fuerza._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Casa en el bosque._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de Kyle. Está profundamente dormido echado sobre la cama. La cama está hecha un desastre, con la frazada y las sábanas en el piso. Pareciera que alguien hubiera dormido junto a él ya que la otra almohada tiene marcas de peso._

_Escuchamos el ruido de algo metálico chocar contra el piso en algún lugar de la casa. Kyle se despierta, repentinamente. Abre los ojos lentamente y se lleva las manos al rostro. Se frota los ojos, apoya los codos sobre el colchón y levanta lentamente su cuerpo. La luz que entra por las cortinas de la ventana le lastiman los ojos. Mira a su alrededor al desastre de la habitación; las botellas de alcohol tiradas en el piso, las sábanas desparramadas y amontonadas. Mira a su derecha, a la almohada aún con la marca._

_Cortamos a:_

_Amanecer – Cocina._

_La cocina es amplia, con los muebles de madera oscura y la mesada de mármol color gris. A pocos metros de la mesada hay un gran ventanal con cortinas color verde claro. Las cortinas están corridas y podemos ver el deck, el bosque y el __río__. Junto a la ventana de la cocina hay una gran mesa de hierro pintada del mismo verde claro de las cortinas. Vemos a Alex y Tess en la cocina, ocupándose del desayuno. Ambos están vestidos con piyamas y Tess lleva el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Mientras Alex fríe unos pedazos de tocino junto a unos huevos, Tess abre el primer cajón debajo de la mesada y comienza a sacar juegos de cubiertos, que lleva hacia la mesa de hierro._

TESS _(colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa)_: Eso huele estupendo.

ALEX _(sonríe)_: Igualmente le vas a echar un litro de salsa tabasco encima.

_Tess se acerca hacia donde Alex está cocinando. Toma un pedazo de tocino de un plato y se lo lleva a la boca._

TESS: Eso es porque tú nunca lo has probado así.

_Alex mira Tess y ella le sonríe. Él no puede evitar sonreírle. Pone los últimos pedazos de tocino recién cocidos sobre el plato._

ALEX: ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer unos waffles?

TESS _(entusiasmada)_: ¡Seguro!

_Alex señala la segunda puerta de la alacena. Tess abre la puerta y se estira para intentar alcanzar la harina. Alex lanza una carcajada mientras camina hacia ella. Tess toma un repasador y le pega cariñosamente, mientras Alex baja la harina desde lo más alto de la alacena._

TESS _(amistosamente)_: Eres malvado.

KYLE: Buen día.

_Alex y Tess se dan vuelta. Vemos a Kyle descalzo entrando a la cocina; lleva puestos unos pantalones grises y se ha colocado una remera blanca. Mira sorprendido la escena._

KYLE: ¿Están haciendo el desayuno?

TESS _(toma la harina de las manos de Alex)_: Pensé que podía ser una buena idea. _(Tess mira a Alex)_ Quizás nos acerque a todos un poco más.

_Kyle asiente mientras camina hacia la pila de tocino y tostadas. Toma una tostada y le da una mordida._

KYLE: No es una mala idea.

_Se aleja hacia la mesa y se para frente a la ventana, observando el paisaje. Ya ha terminado de amanecer y se ha empezado a cerrar el cielo con nubes. Pareciera que se __acerca__ lluvia. Kyle le da otra mordida a la tostada._

KYLE _(intentando no sonar sospechoso)_: ¿Alguno ha visto a Isabel?

TESS: No desde ayer a la noche. Estábamos esperando a terminar con los waffles para ir a despertar a todos.

_Kyle da vuelta el rostro y mira a Alex terminar de juntar los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios. Tess mira lo mira, preocupada._

TESS: ¿Pasó algo?

KYLE: Oh, no, nada. Sólo creí escuchar un ruido en su habitación y pensé que quizás estuviera ya despierta.

ALEX: Tess, ¿me alcanzas 4 huevos?

_Tess va hacia la heladera y la abre._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Aeropuerto._

_Música: __"Heartbeats", José Gonzales._

_Nos encontramos en un pequeño aeropuerto. Estamos en la sala de espera para despegues de vuelos. Vemos el cartel luminoso con distintos destinos de ciudades y horarios. Encima del cartel luminoso leemos "Gracias por visitar Louisiana. Aeropuerto de __Baton Rouge__". Poca gente camina lentamente hacia las distintas puertas de embarque. Vemos a Isabel llegar caminando rápidamente por la sala hacia el cartel, lo observa con detenimiento mientras sostiene un ticket en su mano. Vemos que el ticket dice "Destino New York. Embarca 09:00". Volvemos al cartel que informa que el avión ya está embarcando por la puerta 1._

_Isabel se acomoda su bolso al hombro y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta 1. Le entrega su ticket a la mujer de la aerolínea, quien le sonríe._

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior de avión._

_Música: continuación de la escena anterior._

_Isabel camina por el pasillo derecho del pequeño avión hasta su asiento. El avión no va muy lleno. Isabel llega a su asiento, coloca su bolso en el compartimento superior y se acomoda junto a la ventanilla. Mira a través de ella hacia las personas en la pista y luego hacia los árboles, en el horizonte. En su rostro se la nota extremadamente afligida; empieza a llorar._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día – Casa en el bosque._

_Música: continuación de la escena anterior._

_La cámara se encuentra fuera de la casa, sobre el deck junto al ventanal de la cocina. Dentro, vemos a Maria, Liz, Michael, Tess y Alex desayunando y riéndose. Kyle se encuentra sentado en el deck, observando el paisaje, sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos. Empieza a sonar un celular. Kyle mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca el móvil. En la pantalla leemos "Isabel Evans – Llamando" con una foto de ella. Kyle aprieta la pantalla y se lleva el celular a la oreja._

KYLE _(susurrando)_: Isabel, ¿dónde demonios estás? Dejaste una nota que decía que habías salido a tomar un paseo pero-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndolo, se nota por su voz que está llorando. La cámara se queda en Kyle)_: Estoy en un avión. Estoy yendo a New York.

KYLE _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué?

ISABEL: Perdóname, Kyle. Pero no puedo hacer esto… menos a ti. _(Toma aire)_ Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero lastimarte. _(Kyle no responde)_ Pero no siento lo mismo que tú. Por favor… no me odies.

_Isabel corta la comunicación. Kyle se queda con el teléfono en la oreja._

KYLE: ¿Isabel?

_No escuchamos nada del otro lado de la líne. Kyle baja lentamente su mano y luego su cabeza, abatido. Deja su taza en el piso del deck y se lleva las manos a la cabeza._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Habitación de Liz._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de la casa de Liz, sobre el Crashdown Café. Vemos a Liz tomando unas cosas de su escritorio y poniéndolas dentro de una mochila negra. Fuera está lloviendo y las gotas hacen un gran ruido contra los vidrios de la ventana y el piso de la terraza. Maria se asoma por la puerta de la habitación, que está abierta, y golpea suavemente sobre el marco. Lleva puesto un trench color camel, que se ha mojado._

MARIA: Hola, amiga. _(Nota que Liz cierra su mochila) _¿Vas a algún lado?

_Liz levanta la mirada mientras termina de cerrar el cierre de su mochila._

LIZ _(parece sorprendida)_: ¡Maria! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Maria pasa a la habitación y apoya su bolso marrón sobre una silla._

MARIA: Pensé que podíamos hacer una piyamada, como en los viejos tiempos. Comer kilos de helado, ver películas y, tú sabes, _(hace una pausa y señala la panza de Liz)_ hablar sobre cómo se lo dirás a tus padres.

_Liz se acomoda la remera, bajándola, para taparse bien la panza._

LIZ: Lo siento, ¡me encantaría! Pero tendrá que ser otro día.

_Maria se apoya en la pared._

MARIA: ¿A dónde vas con tanta urgencia?

LIZ: Tess me está esperando en la casa de Alex, _(Maria abre los ojos en inmensa sorpresa)_ prometió ayudarme a contactarme con Max.

MARIA: Es una broma, ¿cierto? _(Liz niega)_ ¿No crees que hay asuntos más importantes que resolver, o entender, antes?

LIZ _(de repente, seria)_: Maria, nada es más importante que Max.

_Ambas se miran fijamente unos segundos._

MARIA: ¿Vas a confiar en Tess? Nunca lo hubiese creído de ti.

LIZ _(se lleva la mochila al hombro)_: ¿Quién quieres que me ayude con esto? Isabel se escapó a New York, _(camina hacia la silla donde Maria dejó su cartera y agarra un saquito)_ y todos sabemos que Michael es un poco inestable.

MARIA _(indignada)_: ¿Discúlpame? ¿Qué significa eso?

LIZ _(se enco__g__e de hombros)_: Significa que he visto a Michael explotar cosas cuando sólo ha querido moverlas. _(Se lleva la mano libre a la panza)_ Y no me animaría a dejarlo cerca de mi único modo de encontrar a Max.

_Maria la observa unos segundos; no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Liz se coloca el saco y se echa la mochila al hombro, nuevamente._

LIZ: Es hora de que dejes tu bronca por Tess en el pasado, Maria. Ya ha intentado numerosas veces enmendar sus errores.

_Liz pasa por al lado de su amiga._

LIZ _(casi indiferente)_: Debo irme, te llamo luego, ¿sí?

_Desaparece de la habitación. Maria se queda perpleja._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Apartamento de Michael._

_Vemos a Michael ordenando unos papeles sobre el desayunador de la cocina. Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de un golpe y entra Maria. Lleva el mismo piloto que en la escena anterior y su cartera en la mano._

_Empezamos a escuchar: __"Sick of dreaming", Alexander Cardinale._

_El piloto de Maria se encuentra mojado y su pelo también. Escuchamos la lluvia caer a través de las ventanas del departamento. Maria parece furiosa._

MARIA: No puedo creerlo.

_Michael deja los papeles sobre el desayunador y la mira._

MICHAEL _(preocupado)_: ¿Qué pasó?

_Maria revolea la cartera sobre el sillón y empieza a quitarse rápidamente el piloto._

MARIA: ¿Puedes creerlo?

MICHAEL _(se ríe)_: Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando.

_Maria revolea el piloto también sobre el sillón y coloca sus manos sobre una de las sillas del desayunador. Suspira y mira a su marido._

MARIA: De Liz estoy hablando, ¿de quién más iba a ser?

MICHAEL: ¿Fuiste a verla? ¿Qué te dijo?

MARIA: Se iba a ver a Tess para intentar usar a su bebé para conectarse con Max.

_Michael hace una mueca cuando escucha la palabra "bebé"._

MARIA _(continúa)_: Primero que nada, me parece un espanto lo que está haciendo. Creo que antes de intentar conectarse con Max debe decidir qué va a hacer con todo este asunto. _(Suspira y lo mira fijamente)_ Está embarazada de un alien, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que va a poder esconder su panza y el hecho de lo que crece dentro de ella brilla?

MICHAEL: ¿Eso es todo lo que te molestó?

_Maria se lleva a la frente, desesperada._

MARIA _(exclamando)_: ¡Claro que no! Lo que más me molestó es que eligiera a Tess para hacer todo ese- ¡esa _brujería_!

MICHAEL _(riéndose)_: ¿Crees que nuestros poderes son brujería?

_Maria le clava la mirada, fulminante._

MARIA: Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. _(Corre la silla, se siente en ella y se acerca hacia el desayunador, enfrentando a Michael)_ Entiendo que no le haya pedido a Isabel porque está del otro lado del país, pero que su primera opción sea Tess me lastima, profundamente.

MICHAEL _(se enco__g__e de hombros)_: Yo no me siento ofendido.

MARIA: No es sólo el hecho de que la haya elegido a ella, es lo que dijo sobre ti y tus poderes, como si desconfiara de ti. Luego de todo lo que nos ha pasado y lo que has hecho por nosotros.

_Maria acaricia la mano izquierda de Michael._

MICHAEL: ¿No crees que Tess ha sacrificado suficiente ya? _(Coloca su mano sobre la de su esposa y la acaricia, tratando de tranquilizarla)_ Tienes que empezar a perdonarla, todos lo hemos hecho ya.

_Maria lo mira unos segundos y niega con la cabeza._

MICHAEL _(baja la voz)_: Además, incluso aunque me hubiera pedido primero a mí, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Michael la mira unos segundos, pensando la mejor manera de decirle. Se aleja de ella un paso, soltando su mano. Baja la mirada y empieza a juntar los papeles de la mesada._

MICHAEL: No voy a recuperar mis poderes.

MARIA: ¿Por qué dices eso? Si Tess pudo recuperarlos, ¿por qué no tú?

MICHAEL: Tess ha tenido más práctica controlando sus poderes; tuvo años para entrenarse junto a Nasedo, es más fácil para ella que regresen que para mí, que sólo podía usarlos para abrir una puerta.

MARIA _(intenta estirar su mano hacia Michael, para reconfortarlo, pero Michael se escabulle)_: Pero eso no quiere decir que nunca volverán, quizás tardará más tiempo y deberás esforzarte un poco más, pero vas a lograrlo. Lo que Kivar te hizo, podemos revertirlo.

MICHAEL _(la mira seriamente)_: No quiero. _(Maria va a decir algo pero Michael la interrumpe)_ No quiero mis poderes, no los necesito. _(Da la vuelta a la mesa y se acerca a Maria. La toma de la cintura, abrazándola) _Todo lo que quiero en esta vida, ya lo tengo.

_Maria sonríe y apoya su mentón en el pecho de Michael, suspirando._

MARIA: Gracias, pero-

MICHAEL _(interrumpiéndola)_: Pero, nada. _(Se aleja de ella unos centímetros y la mira fijamente)_ No vas a preocuparte más por Tess ni por mí ni por Liz. Es hora de que te ocupes de ti y de tu vida, _(le acaricia el mentón y le corre un mechón de pelo del rostro)_ Ya te has preocupado demasiado por los demás, es hora de que vivas tu vida. _(Toma los papeles que hay sobre la mesa, busca un sobre grande color marrón y se lo entrega)_ Es hora de que vivas para ti, que hagas las cosas que te hacen feliz.

_Maria la mira sorprendida mientras toma el sobre._

MARIA: ¿Qué es esto?

MICHAEL _(le sonríe)_: Ábrelo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche – Habitación de Liz._

_Vemos a Liz parada frente al espejo de su habitación, que logra reflejar el completo de su cuerpo. Se encuentra vestida con un piyama que consta de un short gris y una remera rosa con mangas cortas. Se mira al espejo detenidamente; tiene las manos al costado del cuerpo y lentamente se las lleva hacia la panza, cubierta con la remera. Escuchamos la voz en off de Tess._

TESS (VO): Definitivamente tu hijo tiene sangre alien, Liz.

_Liz se levanta la remera unos centímetros. Mira fijamente su panza mientras va levantando la remera hasta sus costillas. Su panza ha crecido unos pocos centímetros; se ve redondeada._

TESS (VO): Está creciendo rápidamente.

_Liz se acaricia la panza y vemos una pequeña luz blanca, de unos 2 centímetros de diámetro, que comienza a brillar._

TESS (VO): Ya tiene poderes. Y los está usando para comunicarse contigo…

_Liz sonríe mientras la luz brilla, la acaricia con su mano derecha._

TESS (VO): Y para comunicarse con su padre.

_Los ojos de Liz se vuelven llorosos y su sonrisa se acentúa. Escuchamos un sonido en la puerta. Liz rápidamente se baja la remera, estremecida por el sonido y la presencia de alguien. Se da vuelta rápidamente mientras se pasa las manos por el rostro, secando s__us lágrimas__. Vemos a la madre de Liz en la puerta de la habitación, también vestida con su piyama y una bata, que lleva abierta._

LIZ: Mamá, ¿qué pasó?

_Nancy ingresa a la habitación._

NANCY _(se nota un tono preocupado en su voz)_: Hija, sólo quería desearte buenas noches.

LIZ: Oh, bueno. _(Se acomoda la remera, bajándola aún más y estirándola, tapándose la zona donde hace unos segundos habíamos visto la luz)_ Buenas noches, mamá.

_Nancy observa a su hija unos segundos. Se sienta al borde de la cama de su hija y se pasa las manos por las pantorillas._

NANCY: Hija, _(la mira fijamente)_ creo que debemos hablar.

LIZ _(asustada)_: ¿Sobre qué?

_Nancy coloca su mano izquierda sobre la cama, invitando a su hija a sentarse a su lado. Liz vacila unos segundos y luego se sienta junto a su madre, cruzando los brazos por sobre su panza._

LIZ: ¿Qué pasa?

NANCY: Estoy preocupada por ti, hija. _(Toma la mano derecha de Liz entre sus manos)_ Por tu futuro.

LIZ: ¿Por qué?

NANCY: Siento que has perdido el rumbo. _(Liz mira a su madre)_ Desde hace meses ya; siento que te miro y no te reconozco. Y me cuesta tanto ver cómo, poco a poco, la vieja Liz que tanto todos queríamos está desapareciendo.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Acaso ya no me quieres más?

NANCY _(se ríe mientras le estrecha la mano)_: Oh, no, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Pero es que te noto tan… ¡poco tú! _(se ríe nuevamente)_ Si acaso ese término existe. _(Se vuelve seria nuevamente) _Ya tienes 18 años, Liz. Para este tiempo ya todos creíamos que ibas a estar embarcada a la Universidad, o al menos con algún plan bajo el brazo. En cambio, te veo que sigues trabajando con nosotros que, si bien nos encanta verte todos los días, no te llevará a ningún lado.

_Liz piensa unos segundos y la mira muy seriamente, parece furiosa._

LIZ: Dime lo que me quieres decir de verdad, mamá, sin edulcorantes. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Quieres que me vaya de casa? Puedo irme en cualquier momento, no te preocupes por eso.

NANCY _(extrañada)_: No te estoy echando de nuestra casa, Liz, sólo quiero saber qué le pasa a mi dulce hija. _(Estira su mano derecha y acaricia la mejilla de Liz)_ Solías tener tal brillo en los ojos… solías tener tantos sueños, ganas de salir de esta ciudad y hacer algo maravilloso con tu vida. Con tu padre siempre supimos que tenías un destino fuera de esta ciudad. No entiendo por qué no has aplicado a ninguna Universidad, por qué has dejado de hacer planes para tu vida.

_Liz inspira fuerte unos segundos._

LIZ: Mamá, _(mira el piso fijamente)_ se acaba de morir mi novio.

_Nancy suspira y suelta la mano de su hija._

NANCY: Sé que es un pésimo momento para ti… para todos lo es. Pero tienes que pensar más allá de esta desgracia; pensar en ti. Te estás dejando ir, consumir por la ira y el dolor, y eso no te llevará a ningún lado.

_Liz se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia la ventana. Apoya las manos sobre el borde de ladrillos e inspira, cerrando los ojos._

LIZ _(de espaldas a su madre)_: No voy a ir a la Universidad, mamá, eso ya no está en mis planes. _(Su madre se levanta y camina hacia ella)_ Si tú y papá no aceptan mi decisión, pues muy poco me importa.

NANCY: Liz…

LIZ _(la interrumpe. Mira hacia el cielo a través de la ventana)_: Hay tantas cosas en este universo que no comprendes.

_Su madre detiene su marcha a unos pasos de su hija, extrañada por su declaración._

NANCY: ¿De qué hablas?

_Liz se da vuelta y enfrenta a su madre._

LIZ: Quiero estar sola. _(Nancy va a decir algo pero Liz la interrumpe)_ Quiero estar a solas, por favor.

_Nancy vacila unos segundos y finalmente asiente. Se aleja hacia la puerta de la habitación y mira a su hija una vez más._

NANCY: Volveremos a hablar sobre este asunto, Elizabeth. _(Su tono demuestra un tinte de enojo)_ No me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya; no creo que tu padre y yo podamos tolerarla mucho tiempo más.

_Cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Liz se vuelve hacia la ventana y mira nuevamente el cielo oscuro, a través del vidrio. Se acaricia la panza con la mano derecha._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – New York City._

_Música: __Craft Spells, "After the moment"._

_Nos encontramos en una calle de la ciudad de New York. La calle es angosta y sólo hay dos carriles para autos y una bicicenda, que está pintada de verde y blanco. Es de día, temprano por la mañana, y vemos varias personas caminando por la calle; hombres de traje con maletines, mujeres con grandes carteras y algunos jóvenes con mochilas y cafés en las manos. La cámara enfoca el frente de un edificio muy estilo neoyorquino, pintado de un fuerte color púrpura. Junto a la entrada del edificio, de doble puerta negra con unos pequeños vitraux y vidrios esmerilados separada de la vereda por cinco escalones, vemos un pequeño local de comidas llamado "Prince 161 Bakery". El local tiene unas 5 sillas enfrentadas a la calle debajo de un toldo, donde un camarero joven con delantal blanco va abriendo unas pequeñas mesas de metal redondas._

_Vemos la puerta del edificio púrpura abrirse y sale Isabel, quien cierra la puerta rápidamente detrás de ella y se abalanza por las escaleras hacia la calle. Está vestida con un short negro de tiro al__t__o, una musculosa blanca, lleva un chaleco de color rojo que no ha terminado de cerrarse y unas ballerinas a tono. Va caminando rápidamente por la vereda hacia la calle, esquivando a las personas en su camino. Cuando llega a la esquina leemos en la intersección "Prince" y "West Broadway". Al llegar a la esquina se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una banda elástica. Se toma el pelo __que ahora lleva castaño oscuro __con ambas manos y comienza a at__árselo__, mientras cruza rápidamente Prince para tomar por West Broadway._

_Comienza a sonar un celular a la distancia e Isabel se ajusta la cola de caballo rápidamente, para poder meter la mano en su carterón gris y buscar su celular. Lo saca del bolso y, sin mirar la pantalla, se lo lleva inmediatamente a la oreja._

ISABEL: ¿Hola?

KYLE (VO): Hola, Isabel.

_Isabel se detiene unos segundos, sorprendida al oír la voz de Kyle._

ISABEL (_sorprendida)_: Kyle…

_Isabel retoma su rápido andar por la calle. La cámara se mantiene siempre en Isabel._

KYLE _(triste)_: Finalmente me atiendes.

ISABEL: Lo siento.

KYLE: No te creo que realmente lo sientas, Isabel. Vengo llamándote hace días y siempre bloqueas mis llamadas. Ni hablar de los mensajes que no me has contestado.

ISABEL: Kyle, realmente no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora. _(Isabel mira a ambos lados de la esquina de West Broadway y West Houston y cruza la avenida) _Estoy atrasadísima para unos trámites que tengo que hacer, pronto empiezo las clases y realmente no estoy de humor para esta charla.

KYLE _(se lo nota harto)_: ¿Y cuándo lo estarás?

ISABEL: Nunca, realmente. No quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó.

KYLE: ¡Isabel, no puedes evadir para siempre lo que pasó entre nosotros!

ISABEL: No me hace bien recordar lo que hicimos… lo que hice. Fui injusta contigo.

KYLE _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

ISABEL: Quiere decir que, por más que insistas, por más que le des vueltas al asunto, el resultado siempre será el mismo, Kyle.

KYLE: ¿Cuál?

_Isabel hace una pausa, no se anima a decir lo que va a decir. Suspira fuertemente, abatida._

ISABEL: Lo que pasó fue un error. Lo siento mucho, Kyle, pero nunca podré sentir por ti lo que tú sientes por mí. _(Kyle no responde por unos segundos. Isabel se detiene en la esquina de Laguardia y Bleecker)_ Fue un momento de debilidad. Estaba herida por lo de Benjamin, mi hermano… y por un segundo, en tu cuarto, me sentí amada nuevamente, pero… _(se detiene nuevamente, no le salen las palabras)_ Yo no quiero que tú me ames, Kyle. Yo quiero ser amada por otra persona.

_Isabel retoma su marcha, cruza Bleecker Street y continúa por Laguardia, ya ahora a pasos más lentos._

ISABEL: Kyle, ¿estás allí?

KYLE _(cortante)_: Sí, sigo aquí. _(Hace otra pausa)_ Eres una perra Isabel Evans. Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti.

ISABEL: Lo siento. Es lo único que puedo decir.

_Corta la llamada abruptamente. Isabel se queda con el teléfono al oído y mira hacia el piso, abatida y dolorida. Escuchamos un golpe y el sonido de unos papeles y un bolso chocando contra el piso. Isabel se acaba de chocar con un hombre vestido con un traje gris claro._

ISABEL: ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

_Isabel y el hombre se agachan para tomar las cosas del piso. El joven__ (actor: __Julian Morris__) __comienza a acomodar sus papeles e Isabel toma los maquillajes y la billetera, que se le han salido de su bolso._

JOVEN: ¿Isabel?

_Isabel, agachada en el piso, levanta la vista y sonríe al reconocer el rostro._

ISABEL: ¿Nate? _(Isabel coloca rápidamente sus cosas dentro de su bolso y mientras se levanta del piso lo abraza, un poco incómoda)_ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

NATE _(se ríe, escuchamos acento inglés en su voz)_: Pues, ¡yo vivo aquí! _(Isabel se ríe, avergonzada)_ Estaba volviendo de buscar unos papeles de un cliente y yéndome ya para el estudio. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Te has mudado a New York? _(Isabel asiente)_ No pensé que lo harías luego de lo de Ben.

ISABEL _(suspira)_: Ya había hecho todos los trámites para transferirme a NYU y había pagado el depósito del departamento. _(Se enco__g__e de hombros)_ ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

_Se produce un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Nate termina de acomodar los papeles bajo su brazo._

NATE: ¿Estás apurada? ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

ISABEL _(consulta su reloj en la muñeca izquierda)_: Estaba corriendo al Centro Wasserman porque debo anotarme en las pasantías. Me comentaron que es conveniente llegar lo más temprano posible porque toda las buenas vuelan en la primera hora.

NATE: ¿Por qué no te anotas con nosotros?

_Isabel lo mira extrañada._

ISABEL: No sabía que aceptaban pasantes.

NATE _(le sonríe)_: Sólo aceptamos estudiantes de último año, pero estoy seguro de que podré hacer una excepción por ti. _(Con su mano libre saca una tarjeta de dentro de la chaqueta de su traje y se la da a Isabel)_.

ISABEL: ¿De verdad lo dices? ¡Sería maravilloso trabajar con ustedes! _(Isabel toma la tarjeta donde leemos "Lee & Thompson LLP. New York Offices. 324 West 58th Street. 212-746-9999". La observa unos segundos y luego mira a Nate)_ No tienes que hacer esto porque te doy lástima.

_Nate se ríe._

NATE: Vamos, guarda la tarjeta y ven a la oficina a eso de las _(consulta su reloj)_ tres de la tarde, ¿te queda bien? Prepararemos todos los papeles que tienes que presentar a la Universidad así puedes empezar lo antes posible.

ISABEL _(sonriendo ampliamente, guarda la tarjeta en su cartera)_: Gracias, Nate, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

_Nate la toma del brazo cariñosamente unos segundos y se lo estrecha._

NATE: Es bueno tener un amigo en la ciudad. _(Le guiña el ojo y comienza a caminar, alejándose de Isabel)_ Ahora debo irme, ¡pero no lo olvides! _(Camina hacia atrás unos pequeños pasos)_ A las 3PM en mis oficinas. _(Le vuelve a guiñar el ojo, se da vuelta y se aleja. Isabel lo saluda con la mano. Se lleva las manos a la boca y profiere un pequeño grito de alegría)._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Roswell._

_Nos encontramos en un pequeño parque de unas dos manzanas. El parque tiene el pasto seco y muy pocos árboles, separados por algunos metros de distancia. Maria y Alex se encuentran sentados en un banco de madera, cada uno con un pote de yogurt helado en la mano. Hay algunas otras pocas personas en el parque; una sentada leyendo, otra ejercitando y un último señor paseando un perro chihuahua. La cámara enfoca en Maria y Alex._

MARIA _(llevándose una cuchara a la boca)_: Entonces Michael me esperaba con unos sobres extraños.

ALEX: ¿Qué decían?

MARIA _(termina de tragar el yogurt)_: Eran unas cartas de Warner Music invitándome a New York.

ALEX: ¿Qué? ¡Esto es genial!

MARIA _(sin animarse a encontrar los ojos de su amigo)_: Aparentemente Michael envío las grabaciones que hice hace unas semanas a algunas disqueras, y de Warner quieren que vaya a grabar algunos demos. Si todo sale bien, me contratarían por un año para grabar con ellos.

ALEX _(coloca su mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga)_: Maria, eso es maravilloso. ¡Felicitaciones!

_Maria juega con el yogurt un rato y luego mira a su amigo._

MARIA _(preocupada)_: ¿Crees que debo ir? _(Hace una pausa)_ Con todo lo que está pasando ahora, ¿crees que es una buena decisión?

ALEX _(riéndose)_: ¿Me estás haciendo un chiste verdad? _(Se acomoda en el banco de madera, acercándose a su amiga)_ ¡Es lo mejor que te puede haber pasado! _(La alegría de Alex contagia a Maria, quien sonríe débilmente)_ Tienes muchísimo talento Maria, y esta ciudad no tiene nada para ofrecerte. _(Observa el parque y con la mano donde sostiene el yogurt hace un movimiento para señalar la extensión)_ Esta ciudad es un asco, ¡mírala! _(Maria se ríe)_ No tenemos buena educación, la única música que llega es la ranchera, antes de la internet ni sueñes que podíamos conseguir un disco de Green Day. ¡Ni siquiera podemos tener un bello parque! _(Mira seriamente a su amiga)_ Esto es lo que esperaste toda tu vida; una chance para escapar de esta ciudad aburrida y ser alguien. Finalmente ser Maria DeLuca.

_Maria suspira y observa el parque y a la gente._

MARIA: ¿No es una decisión muy egoísta? ¿Qué hay de Liz y de Michael? No puedo dejarlos atrás.

_Alex piensa unos segundos._

ALEX: Liz no estará nunca sola. Sí, es cierto que tiene y tenemos muchas cosas por resolver, pero siempre podrá contar conmigo, con Michael y Kyle, ¡hasta con Tess! Y Michael, _(toma la mano de su amiga y se la estrecha)_ Michael es tu marido, siempre estará a tu lado. Además, ¿no fue él acaso el que envió las cintas? ¿El que consiguió todo esto creyendo en ti?

MARIA: Sí, Michael fue el único que creyó en mí cuando pensé que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con la guitarrita. _(Alex le zarandea la mano y Maria se ríe)_ Y tú también, querido amigo. _(Maria lo abraza con su brazo derecho y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo)_ Tú creíste en mí desde el principio.

ALEX: Entonces, ¿vas a ir a New York?

MARIA: ¿Qué pasa si me va mal? ¿Si no logro ningún contrato y tengo que volver a Roswell?

ALEX: Te va a ir de pelos, amiga. ¡El huracán Maria DeLuca va a arrazar con la ciudad de New York! _(Ambos se ríen)_ Que te vaya mal no es siquiera una posibilidad.

MARIA: Voy a extrañarte tanto cuando marches a Boston.

ALEX: Sólo prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí cuando seas una gran estrella. _(Suspira y acaricia el brazo izquierdo de su amiga)_. Y que me vendrás a visitar cuando estés de gira.

_Maria se ríe y lo abraza fuertemente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Roswell._

_Nos encontramos sobre la Ruta 70. Vemos un motel, el "Leisure Inn", de un solo piso y con techo de tejas rojas. Hay solamente 3 autos estacionados, cada uno frente a su habitación. La cámara se acerca hacia la última habitación del corredor, la número 7. Hay una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados estacionada en frente. Las corti__n__as se encuentran cerradas. Escuchando el sonido de un auto estacionarse junto a la camioneta; de él baja un hombre de mediana edad, pelado, con una cámara de fotos colgada del cuello y un maletín viejo en la mano. Mira hacia ambos lados mientras cierra la puerta de su auto. Se dirige hacia la puerta número 7, donde golpea 4 veces rápidamente y luego una última vez suavemente. Al segundo escuchamos el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose y la puerta se abre. Alguien habla desde adentro de la habitación._

HOMBRE: ¿Te siguieron? _(El hombre parado fuera de la habitación niega)_ Pasa.

_El pelado entra rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cortamos a:_

_Interior de la habitación. Como las cortinas están cerradas la habitación debe ser iluminada por el velador de la mesa de luz. El hombre pelado camina con miedo hacia el centro de la habitación, donde deja su maletín sobre la cama. El hombre de la voz, interpretado por __Daniel Gillies__, lleva puesto un traje de color negro y mira fijamente al señor pelado, que pareciera tenerle miedo._

HOMBRE: Señor Sánchez, ¿tiene las fotos?

_Sánchez asiente mientras abre el maletín. El hombre se acerca lentamente hacia la cama, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón._

HOMBRE: Como siempre, espero que haya quemado los negativos _(Sánchez comienza a asentir repetidas veces)_. Y que ni se le haya ocurrido subirlas a su computadora.

SÁNCHEZ: No señor. _(Toma la pila de fotografías del maletín y se las entrega al hombre de traje)_ Tomé las fotografías con mi cámara analógica, señor, como siempre. Yo mismo las revelé y destruí los negativos, y no se las mostré a nadie, señor.

_El hombre asiente y toma las fotografías de las manos de Sánchez. Las comienza a mirar. La primera foto es de Isabel; tomada a la distancia la vemos en la vereda de la casa de sus padres, el día del funeral de Max. Hay una seguidilla de ella utilizando sus poderes para romper el la luz del alumbrado público. Luego se cambia a una serie de Liz en su habitación; se nota que han sido tomadas con un poderoso lente. Se la ve sentada frente a su escritorio, escribiendo sobre su diario y también frente a su espejo, observándose la panza. Pasamos una seguidilla de Tess. Éstas han sido tomadas a través de la ventana de la habitación de Alex. La vemos con la mano estirada frente a una pequeña estatuilla; pareciera estar intentado desarmar la estatuilla con sus poderes, y en la última foto vemos que lo ha logrado. Finalmente arribamos a una foto de la puerta del departamento de Michael. Vemos a Maria con las llaves en la mano, a punto de colocarlas en la cerradura._

_El hombre levanta la vista rápidamente y mira a Sánchez._

HOMBRE: ¿Dónde tomó esta?

_Se la entrega con un golpe a Sánchez, que observa a Maria y luego saca un anotador del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Busca rápidamente entre las hojas de su anotador._

SÁNCHEZ: Fue tomada en la casa del sospechoso, señor. En las direcciones que corroboré con usted. Aquí está; _(señala con un dedo algo en el anotador)_ fueron tomadas en la puerta de la casa del sospechoso número 4, este sábado a las 2015 horas.

_El hombre toma rápidamente la foto del __p__echo de Sánchez y la vuelve a mirar. Continúa con las últimas, donde vemos el interior del departamento de Michael. Las fotos han sido tomadas a través de las cortinas y __parece que __ve__mos__ a Michael y Maria enfrascados en un beso apasionado._

SÁNCHEZ _(señalando la foto)_: Esa fue tomada segundos después de la primera.

HOMBRE _(sin __quitar __su vista de las fotos de Maria y Michael)_: ¿Está completamente seguro que nadie más vio estas fotos? _(Sánchez niega)_ ¿Le informó a alguien sobre la existencia de esta chica?

SÁNCHEZ: No, señor. Como no estaba en la lista de sospechosos…

_El hombre, en un exabrupto rebolea las fotos._

HOMBRE _(gritando)_: ¡¿Y por qué la fotografió si no estaba en la lista de sospechosos?!

_Sánchez se aleja unos pasos del señor, asustado. El hombre lo mira furioso, mientras intenta calmarse. Inspira y espira varias veces hasta lograr refrenarse._

HOMBRE: Está bien, Sánchez. Puede retirarse. Yo lo contactaré para su próxima misión.

SÁNCHEZ _(alejándose hacia la puerta)_: Sí, señor.

_Sánchez abre rápidamente la puerta y la cierra detrás de él, dejando al hombre sólo. El hombre se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma la foto de Maria, en la puerta del departamento de Michael. Le acaricia el rostro y sonríe, con amargura._

HOMBRE: ¿Por qué tú, Maria? _(Acaricia la zona del pelo de Maria)_ ¿Por qué tenías que involucrarte con esta gente, pequeña?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día –Casa de Michael._

_Vemos a Michael en su cocina, sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre la puerta abierta de la heladera, inspeccionando dentro. La casa está bastante ordenada, salvo por dos maletas abiertas y con ropa revuelta encima de la mesa ratona del living. Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta. Michael cierra la heladera y se acerca a la puerta. La abre y vemos a Liz del otro lado; con un gran bol__s__o al hombro y una maleta de tamaño mediano a su lado._

_Michael la mira extrañado._

MICHAEL: Hola.

LIZ: Hola, Michael. _(Traga saliva)_ ¿Maria está contigo?

MICHAEL: No, salió a hacer unas compras antes del viaje. _(Observa el bolso de Liz y su maleta)_ ¿Qué pasó?

LIZ: ¿Puedo entrar? _(Se acomoda el bolso al hombro, se nota que le pesa)_ Necesito hablar contigo.

MICHAEL: Seguro.

_Michael se hace un lado y termina de abrir la puerta, dejando que Liz pase. Ella coloca su maleta en el suelo apenas entra y observa las valijas abiertas sobre la mesa ratona. Deja caer su bolso en el piso y mira a Michael._

LIZ: ¿Se van de viaje?

MICHAEL _(asiente mientras cierra la puerta)_: Maria consiguió unas audiciones en New York. Tomamos el bus de esta noche.

LIZ _(mirándolo seriamente)_: No puedes ir.

MICHAEL _(sorprendido)_: ¿Qué?

_Liz camina hacia Michael._

LIZ: Necesito que me acompañes a mí en mi viaje.

MICHAEL _(aún más extrañado)_: ¿A dónde te irás?

LIZ: Texas, México, ¡no lo sé! Cuanto más lejos de este lugar, mejor.

MICHAEL: ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte yo?

_Liz se lleva la mano hacia el borde de la remera y se la levanta; vemos que su panza ha crecido bastante __desde__ el último día._

LIZ: Está creciendo, cada día más. Puedo verlo y sentirlo dentro de mí _(se acaricia la panza)._ No puedo tener este hijo en Roswell; todo el mundo se dará cuenta en dos segundos de que este bebé no es humano. Ya no puedo seguir escondiéndolo de mis padres.

_Michael mira la panza de Liz, sorprendido. Acerca lentamente sus manos hacia ella y la roza muy lentamente con sus dedos. Casi instantáneamente, retira las manos, asustado de lo que acaba de hacer._

MICHAEL: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en nacer? ¿Tess te ha podido informar algo?

LIZ: Me dijo que no lo sabe. Sus conexiones con el bebé son simplemente por imágenes, y no logra comprender si es un mensaje del bebé a mí, a ella o a Max.

_Se hace un silencio._

LIZ: Necesito que me acompañes, Michael, por favor. _(Lo mira intensamente)_ No hay nadie más a quien pueda pedirle algo semejante. No quiero arrastrar a Kyle o Alex a esto, ya bastante han tenido que sufrir. Isabel no puede desaparecer ya que sería demasiado para sus padres. Maria… _(mira las valijas)_ Maria tiene otros planes más importantes en su vida.

MICHAEL: ¿Se lo has pedido a Tess? _(Liz niega)_

LIZ: No quiero a Tess, quiero a alguien cercano a Max. Alguien en el que _realmente pueda confiar._ _(Liz toma las manos de Michael entre las suyas)_ Te pido disculpas si alguna vez dudé de tu lealtad a Max y al grupo.

_Michael le estrecha las manos un segundo y luego las suelta. Se acerca al desayunador de la cocina y apoya las manos en él. Observa con mirada pensativa las valijas en el living._

MICHAEL _(sin mirarla)_: Maria nunca me lo perdonaría.

LIZ: Capaz nunca me perdone a mí, pero a ti sí te perdonará. _(Se acerca a él)_ En el fondo sabrá que esto lo haces porque la amas, y porque no quieres que su vida se siga llenando de problemas.

_Michael baja la vista hacia el desayunador._

MICHAEL: ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo será?

LIZ _(se nota tristeza en su voz)_: No. Ni sé dónde terminaremos. _(Camina hacia Michael y se apoya en el desayunador, junto a él)_ Necesito un amigo que me ayude a superar esto; que me acompañe. Una vez que el bebé nazca y nos aseguremos que no es verde y brilla, volveremos.

_Michael levanta la vista y la mira firmemente. Piensa unos segundos._

MICHAEL: Está bien, iré contigo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Ruta._

_Música: __"Sometimes you can't make it on your own", U2._

_Nos encontramos en un autobús de pasajeros de larga distancia. Vemos a Maria sentada en un asiento azul, junto a la ventanilla, con su cabeza apoyada sobre ella. Con la mirada perdida, observa hacia el paisaje. Se suceden, fuera de la ventanilla, varias imágenes que muestran los lugares recorridos. Leemos carteles como "Roswell – Límites de la Ciudad", "Bienvenidos a Oklahoma City. Pop: 580000", "Missouri – Límite de Estado", "Indianapolis Motor Speedway", "Sonríe, estás en Pennsylvania. Estado de la Independencia"._

_Cortamos a otra ruta; se continúa la música. Vemos a Liz y Michael dentro de un Volkswagen Golf color rojo. Michael se encuentra manejando, mientras Liz está sentada en el asiento del acompañante, descalza y con los pies apoyados encima del asiento. Ambos van con las ventanillas del auto bajas y el viento despeina el pelo suelto de Liz. Ella mira a través de la ventana a la ruta, donde pasan un cartel con el logo del estado de Texas. Liz gira la cabeza y mira a Michael, que tamborillea en el volante al ritmo de la música. Liz sonríe y comienza a cantar, Michael la mira de reojo, sonríe también y la acompaña en el canto._

_Cortamos a; interior del autobús de Maria. La vemos dormida en el asiento, abrazada a una almohad__a__. Por la ventanilla podemos ver que el bus ha estacionado en una terminal de autobuses. La música de la escena anterior se continúa, pero escuchamos voces y gritos de personas y distintos ruidos de motores._

HOMBRE: ¡New York! ¡Última parada; New York City! ¡Port Authority Bus Terminal!

_Maria se despierta lentamente y mira a su alrededor. Todas las personas del bus se han parado en el pasillo y se dirigen hacia la puerta de salida._

_Cortamos a: interior de la Terminal de Autobuses. Música: Continuación de las anteriores escenas._

_Vemos a Isabel parada en la sala de espera de la terminal; alternando la mirada entre su nuevo iPhone y la pantalla donde se anuncian los arribos._

ISABEL: ¡Maria!

_Entre las distintas personas que salen hacia la sala, vemos a Maria arrastrando una valija y su almohada y un buzo bajo el brazo. Ambas caminan rápidamente hacia la otra. Isabel abraza rápidamente a Maria y la toma del brazo para caminar hacia la salida._

ISABEL: Vamos, debemos apurarnos, tengo un taxi de la empresa esperándome afuera.

_Maria la mira entre dormida y sorprendida._

MARIA: Wow.

_Isabel se ríe y agarra la valija de Maria_

ISABEL: ¿Cómo viajaste? _(Maria se enco__g__e de hombros)_ Pasaremos primero por el departamento para que te des una ducha y luego saldremos a recorrer la ciudad. Ya vas a ver que te encantará este lugar.

_Isabel empuja la puerta de salida de la termina y Maria se lleva la mano a la frente, para taparse de los fuertes rayos del sol. Levanta la mirada hacia el edificio de enfrente donde leemos un gran cartel en letras negras diciendo "The New York Times". Maria sonríe mientras Isabel abre la puerta del taxi para subirse. Mira hacia su alrededor._

MARIA: Lo logré.

_Termina la escena y fundimos a negro._


	14. Los lazos que nos unen

_Abrimos con:_

_Música: __"Payphone", Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa._

_Día - Ruta 67. La cámara enfoca primero la ruta provincial, un poco maltrecha, de sólo dos vías. Al costado de la ruta, del lado derecho, vemos un motel y un café de ruta; unas construcciones de sólo un piso con la pintura y el techo descascarados. Una camioneta se acerca por la ruta, disminuye la velocidad al llegar hacia el café y estaciona frente a él. La cámara comienza a acercarse hacia el café y, a través de la ventana, vemos a Liz sentada en una de las mesas del salón, jugando con la comida en su plato._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día – Oficinas en New York City. Nos encontramos en una oficina en un rascacielo de la ciudad. A través de la ventana, que lleva las persianas americanas levantadas, podemos ver el Central Park. Las oficinas son de lujo, tanto por la zona por como están decoradas. Hay un hombre, de espaldas a la cámara, parado frente a la ventana, observando la gente a través de la ventana. Se da media vuelta y notamos que es Benjamin. Camina hacia el escritorio y toma un portarretratos de encima. Lo levanta y vemos una foto de él e Isabel abrazados y sonriendo en Le Champ-de-Mar con la Torre Eiffel de fondo._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día – Departamento. Estamos en un pequeño departamento de dos ambientes, decorado de manera muy femenina. Las paredes del lugar son de ladrillo a la vista, y no han sido pintadas, lo que les da un toque atractivo. La puerta del departamento se encuentra pintada de violeta e inmediatamente junto a ella, al costado izquierdo, vemos un escritorio con una computadora, donde Maria se encuentra sentada, __estilo __indio, con su guitarra apoyada sobre sus piernas. Bajando dos escalones encontramos el living-comedor, con una pequeña mesa para cuatro y un sillón desplegable, separado del otro ambiente del departamento por una puerta de madera y vidrio, también pintada de violeta. El living se encuentra desordenado, con ropa y comida desparramadas por varios lugares. Maria rasga las cuerdas de su guitarra, sin mucha emoción, y desvía la mirada hacia su celular encima del escritorio._

_Cortamos a:_

_Café junto a la ruta. Nos encontramos fuera de la edificación, Michael está parado junto al teléfono público, coloca unas monedas en él y marca un número teléfonico. Escuchamos un solo ring y atienden del otro lado de la línea._

MARIA _(voz en off): _Michael, ¿eres tú?

_Michael sonríe._

MICHAEL: Sí, Maria, soy yo.

MARÍA _(con tono preocupado)_: ¿Dónde estás?

MICHAEL: Estoy bien, estamos bien. Eso es lo importante.

MARIA: Michael, ¿dónde estás? Hace días que no sé de ti.

_Michael se queda en silencio y observa hacia el café, donde vemos a Liz, a través de la ventana, sentada en su mesa._

MICHAEL: Estamos cerca de algún pueblo en Texas, eso es lo máximo que puedo decirte.

MARIA _(desesperada)_: Michael, ¿por qué no me quieres decir dónde estás? Nadie los está persiguiendo, no tienes que temer por eso.

MICHAEL: Paramos en las afueras de un pueblo en Texas, cerca de la frontera con México.

_Escuchamos a Maria del otro lado de la línea que ahoga un grito._

MARIA: ¿Van a cruzar a México? ¿Cómo lo lograrán?

MICHAEL: Creo que el FBI debe ser el último de nuestros problemas ahora. _(Hace una pausa y suspira) _¿Cómo estás tú?

MARIA: Bien. El departamento de Isabel es realmente precioso, y se ha portado excelente dejando que me quede aquí con ella. Casi ni la veo porque se la pasa trabajando o estudiando, pero estoy disfrutando mucho de la ciudad.

MICHAEL: ¿Estás componiendo? ¿Cuándo te encuentras con los de la discográfica?

MARIA: Estoy intentándolo, Michael, pero me haces mucha falta. _(Suspira)_ Quiero que estés aquí conmigo. No puedo hacer esto sola.

MICHAEL: Eres una guerrea, Maria DeLuca Guerin _(Maria se ríe),_ te va a ir de maravillas. Sólo continúa escribiendo tus hermosas canciones y deslúmbralos a todos con tu talento. Te has ganado este momento.

_Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos._

MICHAEL: Debo irme, tenemos que encontrar alguna habitación u hotel donde quedarnos. Por favor, cuidate mucho. Prometo volveré a llamar en cuanto pueda.

MARIA: Michael, _(hace una pausa y suspira)_ saluda a Liz de mi parte. Dile que estoy pensando en ella.

_Michael sonríe mientras observa a Liz._

MICHAEL: Se lo diré.

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior del Café._

_La cámara enfoca la mesa donde estaba sentada Liz, que se encuentra leyendo el diario. Delante de ella hay una torre de panqueues, jarabe de maple, jugo de naranja y dos tazas de café. Michael se sient__a__ delante de ella y la observa, leyendo atentamente el diario. Se nota que Liz quiere decirle algo, pero se retrae._

MICHAEL: Maria te envía saludos.

_Liz asiente y se le nota una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Toma rápidamente un frasco de salsa tabasco, la abre y vierte una generosa cantidad en el café. Michael observa atónito la escena. Liz toma la taza de café y toma varios sorbos, hasta que se nota que Michael la mira con ojos ávidos. Levanta la vista y lo observa asustada._

LIZ: ¿Qué pasa?

_Michael desvía la mirada a la salsa tabasco. Liz también lo hace y baja rápidamente la taza. Se ríe._

LIZ: Tenía un antojo de picante desde hace días.

MICHAEL: Creo que podemos estar muy seguros de quién es el padre, ¿cierto?

_Ambos se ríen._

_Cortamos a __presentación__:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Atardecer - New York City._

_Música: __"I won't", Colbie Caillat._

_La cámara hace un paneo aéreo de la ciudad de Nueva York, mostrando sus mejores rascacielos y el Central Park. Enfoca finalmente un edificio elegante en la 5ta Avenida. Cortamos al interior de una oficina donde vemos varias personas trabajando. Se escucha el típico de ruido de oficina; teléfonos sonando, personas hablando y caminando por los pasillo. Vemos a Isabel sentada en un escritorio estilo box. El mismo se encuentra pobremente decorado, sólo hay una foto de ella y Maria en el nuevo departamento de Isabel. La vemos a ella en el escritorio tecleando rápidamente en una MacBook Air y consultando, al mismo tiempo, una pila de papeles a su lado. Vemos una mujer que se acerca a ella y, sin escuchar nosotros, le comenta algo. Isabel asiente._

_La velocidad de la escena aumenta y el día va pasando. Las personas se van retirando de la oficina mientras vemos cómo la luz comienza a cambiar a través de las ventanas; está atardeciendo. Isabel saluda a la gente que se retira y, finalmente, se queda sola._

_La velocidad de la escena desacelera hasta tiempo real. Isabel se relaja sobre la silla; ha quedado completamente sola en la oficina y sólo unas pocas luces (incluyendo la de su escritorio) quedan prendidas en el piso. Estira el brazo sobre su escritorio hasta una taza de café y toma un sorbo del líquido. Hace una cara de asco al tragar; pareciera que la bebida se ha enfriado._

_Suspira fuerta y se para. La música se detiene y escuchamos unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo cercano al box de Isabel._

_Escuchamos la voz de:_

BENJAMIN _(en off)_: ¿Cómo van esos papeles?

_La cámara se queda fijada sobre el rostro de Isabel, que cambia completamente al reconocer la voz. Se queda paralizada ordenando los papeles que estaba transcribiendo._

_Los pasos de Benjamin se escuchan más cerca. Se para frente al box de Isabel, ella levanta la vista y lo mira, incrédula._

ISABEL: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: No eres la única que trabaja hasta tarde. _(Levanta la mano y señala hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde hay una oficina con la puerta cerrada)_ Le estaba devolviendo unos papeles a Nate de un trabajo que realizamos juntos.

_Isabel da vuelta la cabeza unos segundos para mirar la puerta cerrada de la oficina y las luces de la misma apagadas._

ISABEL: Pero Nate se retiró hace ya una hora.

BENJAMIN _(se sonroja)_: Lo sé. Pensaba pasar luego de que todos se hubieran ido para no encontrarme contigo, si tengo que ser sincero.

_Isabel parece sorprenderse._

ISABEL: ¿Por qué?

BENJAMIN: Pues, porque no terminamos en los mejores términos la última vez que nos vimos.

_Isabel lo mira con tristeza unos segundos y baja la cabeza, asintiendo. Benjamin suspira._

BENJAMIN _(mirándola fijamente y preocupado)_: ¿Cómo estás, Izzy?

_Isabel se toma unos segundos para pensar y, finalmente, levanta la vista y lo mira fijamente._

ISABEL: Para serte sincera, no estoy nada bien. Parezco estarlo para todos pero por dentro estoy desecha. _(Los dos se miran unos segundos en silencio)_ Cometí algunos errores en este tiempo… errores de los que estoy totalmente avergonzada.

_Benjamin la contempla sin decir palabra._

BENJAMIN: En unos días me voy de viaje.

_Isabel se trastabilla un segundo y se sostiene con la silla._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo que te vas?

BENJAMIN: Si bien quise evitarte este día, creo que secretamente esperaba encontrarte. No sé si hubiera podido irme sin decirte nada.

ISABEL _(parece no entender lo que está pasando)_: ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

BENJAMIN: Me surgió un trabajo en el exterior… es para un cliente con el que vengo trabajando hace un tiempo. Tiene problemas legales en Shanghai y no confía en los abogados de nuestra filial, quiere que sí o sí lo represente yo allí.

ISABEL: ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

BENJAMIN: Lo que dure el juicio.

ISABEL _(triste)_: ¿Y qué pasará con Maggie?

BENJAMIN: Se quedará con sus abuelos mientras tanto.

_Isabel asiente, sólo para no tener que seguir hablando. Se nota en su rostro que si continúa hablando con él, se va a quebrar._

BENJAMIN: Me harán una fiesta de despedida en _Kiss & Fly_ en el Meatpacking District.

_Isabel no responde._

BENJAMIN: Deberías venir. _(Isabel sigue sin responder. Benjamin baja la vista y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos, con un tinte avergonzado)_ Pondré tu nombre en la lista. Realmente me gustaría verte una vez más.

_Isabel se sienta repentinamente en su silla y se propone continuar con el orden de sus papeles. Baja bastante el rostro para que Benjamin no pueda ver que ha comenzado a llorar. Responde rápidamente._

ISABEL: Debo terminar esto.

_Benjamin la observa entre incrédulo y apenado. Saca la mano derecha de su bolsillo y coloca una tarjeta sobre los papeles de Isabel. Ésta se detiene y observa paralizada la tarjeta, donde vemos la información de club nocturno._

_Benjamin se retira hacia el pasillo y desaparece de la escena. Isabel larga el aire de su cuerpo y se deja sobrellevar por las lágrimas._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Calles de New York._

_Música: Escuchamos la voz de Maria cantando una versión en ritmo lento y country de la canción __"Somebody to you"__ que luego cantará la banda pop The Vamps._

_La cámara muestra algunas escenas de Times Square repleta de turistas en el verano. Se muestra la intersección de las calles Broadway y la 51 Oeste. En la vereda, frente a un alto edificio, vemos a Maria. Se encuentra parada en la vereda, vestida con un vestido corto con un estampado de flores, muy veraniego, y unos anteojos de sol negros. En su mano derecha, sostiene el estuche de su guitarra. Alza la vista hacia el cielo, observando el edificio completo, donde en la entrada leemos "Paramount Plaza". Respira hondo y camina hacia la entrada._

_Cortamos a la recepción del edificio, donde Maria se acerca hacia una joven rubia que se encuentra tomando un llamado. Sin poder escuchar su voz, entendemos que le menciona su nombre y hacia donde va. La joven deja el teléfono unos segundos y le da un papel a completar._

_Cortamos a uno de los ascensores del edificio. Maria acaba de ingresar al mismo, que está vacío, y aprieta el piso 23 en el panel de control. Lleva una tarjeta amarilla enganchada en el bretel izquierdo de su vestido donde se lee "Visitante"._

_La secuencia de imágenes sigue al ascensor llegando piso 23 y las puertas del mismo se abren. Maria sale del mismo, guitarra en mano, y se acerca a una nueva recepción donde hay una nueva chica rubia atendiendo. Detrás de ella se lee en letras modernas y luminosas "Warner Music Group"._

_Cortamos a una sala de grabación. Maria se encuentra del lado del recinto isonorizado. Está sola, sentada en una banqueta con dos micrófonos, uno junto a su rostro y otro cerca de la guitarra. Está con los ojos cerrados absorta en la música que está tocando, que se acomoda a la que venimos escuchando._

_Del otro lado hay varias personas; vemos una mujer de unos 40 años, un joven morocho, interpretado por__Colin Egglesfield__, __manejando los controles y un señor grande, que aparenta tener unos 60 años. Los tres escuchan atentamente la música de Maria, sin hablar._

_Maria finaliza su canción, abre los ojos temerosamente y observa al grupo a través del vidrio. Los observa, expectante y temerosa. La mujer se acerca hacia la consola y apreta un botón, que le permite que Maria la escuche._

MUJER: Muchas gracias, Maria, eso ha sido hermoso.

_Maria asiente, temblorosa._

MUJER: Realmente nos ha gustado todo tu material. _(Tanto el joven como el señor asienten frente a las palabras de la mujer)_ Este tema en particular nos interesa, ¿por qué no te tomas unos minutos de descanso y nos vemos en mi oficina para charlar algunos detalles?

_Maria se acomoda en la silla y, de la emoción y el susto, casi deja caer su guitarra._

MARIA: Claro, sí, sí, ¡eso sería genial!

_Cortamos a una sala de reuniones. Dentro hay una gran mesa de vidrio y unas 10 sillas colocadas alrededor. Maria se encuentra sentada en una silla que da la espalda a un enorme ventanal con vista a Times Square y, frente a ella, encontramos al joven y a la mujer que anteriormente la estaban escuchando cantar._

MUJER: Maria, te vamos a ser completamente honestos _(la mujer y el joven se miran y asienten al unísono)_, nos encanta tu música y tus letras, pero no creemos que este sea el momento para ti.

_Maria los mira, extrañada._

MARIA: No comprendo.

_El joven abre una carpeta azul que tiene delante de él y comienza a pasar las hojas, mirándolas por encima._

JOVEN: Tienes muchísimo potencial y tus melodías son cautivantes, pero no logramos entender dónde encasillarte.

MARIA _(a la defensiva)_: Yo no quiero que nadie me encasille.

MUJER: Ese es justamente el problema. Haces rock, haces música country, tienes letras extremadamente optimistas y otras que podrían estar en un disco de Radiohead.

MARIA: Yo sólo escribo sobre lo que me pasa.

MUJER _(sonriendo)_: ¡Y eso nos parece genial! Nos encanta lo que haces, pero en este momento de la industria tenemos que encontrar un público para ti y explotarlo.

JOVEN: Maria, no estamos diciendo que no te querramos trabajando con nosotros, es sólo que creemos que tenemos que trabajar mucho para definir tu estilo y tu público.

MUJER: Queremos que firmes con nosotros. _(Estira su brazo izquierdo y le alcanza una carpeta y una birome)_ Empezarías escribiendo canciones para nuestros artistas y, mientras tanto, iremos trabajando en tu propio estilo. _(Maria toma la carpeta)_ Trabajarás con John durante un año tanto _(el joven asiente, se da a entender que la mujer está hablando de él)_ es uno de los mejores productores que tenemos en la discográfica. Queremos que grabes y produzcas 10 canciones junto a él para los artistas que están en esa lista _(Señala la carpeta que le acaba de entegar, Maria contempla la misma, sin abrirla)_

MUJER: Encontrarás que la paga es muy competitiva.

JOHN: Si luego de dos años no te sientes cómoda trabajando con nosotros, puedes desvincularte y unirte a cualquier otra discográfica.

MUJER: Pero todo lo que hayas compuesto para nosotros quedará aquí.

_Maria se nota confundida. Mira la carpeta y luego a sus interlocutores. Ambos le sonríen pero ella no se siente cómoda. Abre la carperta y comienza a leer._

MARIA _(dubitativa)_: Yo… no lo sé.

MUJER: Es el mejor arreglo que podrás encontrar, querida. Si no eres tú, créeme que encontraremos a la próxima Adele en YouTube.

_Maria y la mujer se miran unos segundos, la segunda le mantiene una mirada desafiante. Finalmente, Maria toma la lapicera y firma en el final de la página._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Pantalla negra. Escuchamos una voz de mujer._

VOZ: _Ja ist da man, tet list de vá._

_En la pantalla leemos, la traducción subtitulada. "Año uno después de La Caída. Él ha regresado a nosotros"._

_La escena lentamente va aclarándose y se ilumina. Da la impresión de que estamos mirando a través de los ojos de alguien, que se está despertando. La cámara enfoca un fondo blanco, donde aparece una mujer (Actriz: __Jessica Stroup__). La misma es de tez blanca y ojos violetas. Su pelo negro y largo cae hacia los costados de su cuerpo, totalmente prolijo. En la mejilla derecha notamos una cicatriz colorada de gran forma que asemeja a un dibujo. La mujer mira fijamente hacia la cámara._

VOZ _(sonríe)_: Tet list de vá.

_La cámara muestra la habitación donde nos encontramos; posee 3 paredes blancas y una pared con un vidrio transparente, que da hacia un pasillo angosto. Dentro de la habitación encontramos unas mesas con instrumentos quirúrjicos, algunos conocidos y otros extraños. Vemos una heladera con lo que pareciera ser medicación dentro. Y también vemos una camilla, sobre la cual la mujer se encuentra inclinada. La mujer se encuentra vestida con un traje gris, ajustado al cuerpo, que le tapa toda la piel salvo la cara y las manos. En la camilla vemos a Max. Termina de abrir los ojos, mira a la mujer asustado y se reincorpora rápidamente. Max lleva puesta una bata blanca._

MAX: ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

MUJER _(tiene un acento, se le nota que inglés no es su primer idioma)_: Te encuentras en el buque Z-13, y estás a salvo.

_Max mira a su alrededor y comienza a aterrorizarse. Salta de la camilla para alejarse de la mujer y, al apoyar los pies en el suelo, se cae. La mujer se agacha junto a él y lo toma de los brazos para ayudarlo a pararse._

MUJER: Todavía te encuentras un poco débil, Zan. Debes descansar.

_Max se apoya de la camilla y se aleja de la mujer, para que lo suelte._

MAX: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes eres tú?

MUJER: Mi nombre es Katrina. _(Lo mira y se queda unos segundos callada, esperando a que Max se tranquilice y deje de respirar rápidamente. Le sonríe)_ No voy a lastimarte. Soy tu cuidadora.

_Max observa nuevamente la habitación a su alrededor. La mujer lo alienta para que se siente en la camilla. Max deja de resistirse y se sienta en la misma, con las piernas colgando hacia los costados. Observa la pared de vidrio que lo lleva hacia un pasillo. El pasillo tiene tanto el techo como las paredes de color verde oscuro y vemos cables y luces de colores. Pareciera que nos encontramos en una nave especial._

MAX: ¿Estoy muerto?

KATRINA: No, Zan, logramos sacarte de la Tierra a tiempo.

_Max observa a la mujer asombrado. Le repasa el rostro con la mirada, notando, por primera vez, sus ojos violetas y los dibujos en su mejilla._

MAX _(afirmando)_: No estoy en la Tierra.

KATRINA: No. Estás en el buque de rescate Z-13, Zan. _(Toma de una bandeja lo que parecen ser instrumentos médicos y los coloca en la camilla junto a Max)_ Te rescatamos de la Tierra durante tu pelea con Kivar, has estado durmiendo las últimas horas. _(Toma un elemento de la bandeja)_ Déjame tomarte la presión.

_Max la mira con recelo unos segundos pero finalmente deja que Katrina le tome el brazo izquierdo. Ella coloca una pequeña pieza metálica en su antebrazo que, con un efecto sopapa, se adhiere al mismo. Max observa entre sorprendido y asustado._

MAX: ¿Quién eres tú?

_Katrina lo mira fijamente al rostro y sonríe._

KATRINA: Katrina, pertenezco a la raza de los Tir. Vengo de donde tú vienes.

MAX: ¿Eres de Antar?

KATRINA: No, el nombre de mi planeta era Vorma. Pertenecíamos al mismo sistema solar. Lamentablemente mi planeta pereció en la guerra.

MAX: ¿Explotó igual que Antar? _(Katrina asiente, ambos guardan silencio unos segundos) _¿Cómo pasó eso?

_Katrina observa el elemento que le ha coloado a Max en el antebrazo y se lo remueve._

KATRINA: Estás en perfecta salud. Ven, creo que debes ver algo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Volvemos con:_

_Noche - Departamento de Isabel en New York._

_Maria se encuentra sentada frente al escritorio con la guitarra sobre sus piernas y mirando fijamente su celular. Rasga las cuerdas. Su celular se mantiene con la pantalla apagada, ningún mensaje ni llamada parecen llegarle._

_La puerta del departamento se abre e Isabel entra al departamento. Maria sube la mirada hacia la puerta del departamento. Isabel cierra la puerta rápidamente tras ella; tiene varias bolsas de compras en las manos más un gran bolso con agujeros. Isabel deja las llaves del departamento en el bowl de las llaves y se acerca a Maria. Deja todas las bolsas encima del escritorio frente a ella._

ISABEL: Te compré algo.

_Maria se levanta y deja la guitarra en la silla._

MARIA _(sonríe)_: ¡Gracias! Pero no tenías por qué.

_Isabel le entrega una bolsa y abre otra de las que se encuentran sobre el escritorio. Maria mira la bolsa que Isabel acaba de darle y saca de la misma un vestido color azul. Isabel saca de su bolsa un vestido negro y lo coloca sobre su cuerpo._

ISABEL: Iremos a una fiesta.

_Maria mira el vestido con un poco de espanto. Se trata de un vestido de un hombro, azul eléctrico y muy pegado al cuerpo._

MARIA _(con disgusto)_: ¿Y quieres que vaya vestida así?

_Isabel le golpea suavemente el hombro a su amiga._

ISABEL: ¡Maria! Debes actualizarte, así es como se visten las chicas en New York. Además, _(revolea su vestido negro)_ debemos salir a festejar que mi amiga va a ser extremadamente famosa.

_Maria la mira unos segundos, muy seria. Finalmente sonríe y abraza el vestido._

MARIA: Tienes razón. _(Posa la mirada sobre el bolso con agujeros)_ ¿Qué es eso?

_Isabel deja su vestido dentro de la bolsa de origen, sonríe, abre el bolso roto y mete la mano en él._

ISABEL: Este… _(saca su mano del bolso y vemos que sostiene un pequeño gatito de unos 45 días, color blanco y bien peludo. Sonríe) _¡es nuestro nuevo compañero de departamento! _(Lleva el gatito a su rostro, abrazándolo)_ Se llama Gomez.

_Maria mira preocupada a su amiga. Luego de unos segundos estalla en carcajadas._

MARIA: ¿Gomez?

ISABEL _(mirando el gatito)_: ¿No es precioso? _(Hablando para sí misma y jugando con el gato)_ ¿Quién necesita un novio cuando tiene esta preciosura?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell._

_Nos encontramos en la cocina de la casa de Alex. Hay una televisión prendida que pasa una película en blanco y negro. Tess se encuentra sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un té humeante y un libro frente suyo. Su cabeza descansa sobre su mano izquierda. Con la mirada perdida revuelve el té con la cuchara._

_Alex entra en la cocina y la observa._

ALEX: ¿No llevas ya días con ese libro?

_Tess se sobresalta. Baja la vista hacia su libro. Se encuentra leyendo "Never let me go" de Kazuo Ishiguro. Sonríe._

TESS: Hace como tres días que no me animo a terminarlo. _(Alex se acerca a la mesa y se sienta en el banco frente a ella)_ Siento que ya sé cómo va a terminar y no quiero llegar al final. Me niego a enfrentar lo que les pasa.

ALEX _(sonríe)_: Siempre puedes volver a empezarlo.

_Tess baja la mirada al libro y acaricia la tapa, sonriendo._

TESS: Lo sé…

_Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos._

ALEX: Mis padres volverán en unos días. _(Tess alza la mirada hacia Alex)_ No es que te esté echando, realmente ha sido genial tenerte aquí los últimos días, pero no sé cuánto tiempo mis padres me dejarán que una chica se quede a dormir en mi cuarto.

_Tess se ríe._

TESS: No te preodupes, tomaré el primera tren a Providence en dos días.

_Alex se nota sorprendido y triste._

ALEX: ¿Tenías pensado dejarme?

_Tess lanza una carcajada._

TESS: ¡Me echas de tu casa y tú eres el que se siente traicionado! _(Vuelve a reírse)_ De verdad, Alex, no tiene que preocuparte por mí. Te estaré por siempre agradecida de que me hayas recibido en tu casa cuando no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir, pero es hora de que encuentre mi propio camino.

ALEX: ¿Y qué camino es ese?

_Tess vuelve a bajar la vista hacia su libro._

TESS: Quiero curar al mundo. _(Se sonroja)_ Sé que quizás eso suena estúpido, pero… después de todas las cosas que hice, necesito saber que hay algo bueno en mí. Necesito curar, ayudar, saber que sirvo para algo.

_Alex estira su brazo y toma la mano de Tess._

ALEX: ¿Por qué te sientes así?

TESS: Sé que fue en otra vida, pero noto cómo todos me miran, lo poco que confían en mí… _(respira hondo)_ Ustedes todavía me miran como "Tess, la asesina". Necesito saber que soy mucho más que eso. Necesito saber que puedo remediar eso. _(Suelta su mano de la de Alex, toma la taza de té y la lleva a su boca, bebiendo un sorbo)_ Por ello es que me iré a Providence a estudiar Medicina. Esto…. esta vida en la Tierra, tiene que servir para algo.

_Alex la mira unos segundos, absorto en las palabras que acaba de decir._

ALEX: Lo siento.

TESS: ¿Por qué?

ALEX: Por todo lo que te ha pasado, no debe haber sido una vida muy buena… Ser criada con un mensaje... de que eras reina en otro mundo y tu rey te estaba esperando, encontrarte con que tu prometido ya estaba enamorado de otra, que todos te acusen de asesina, ser capturada por tu mayor enemigo... no debe haber sido fácil.

_Tess asiente. Voltea la mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina y hacia las estrellas a través del vidrio._

TESS: Saber que ya no hay forma de regresar a casa.

_Alex la mira unos segundos, consternado. Vuelve a estirar su mano hacia la de Tess y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Los estrecha fuerte._

ALEX: Aunque no sea lo mismo… puedes considera esta es tu casa.

_Tess vuelve la vista hacia Alex y sonríe levemente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Nos encontramos dentro de un local bailable de moda._

_Música: __Mike Perry ft. Shy Martin, "The Ocean"._

_El salón está decorado con mucho estilo: grandes candelabros colgados del techo, decorado como los años 20. La barra de tragos se encuentra en el medio del gran salón y a su costado vemos unos reservados con mesas bajas y sillones azules. En la enorme pista, un gran grupo de gente se encuentra bailando. La cámara se acerca a la misma y vemos a Isabel y Maria bailando al ritmo de la música; Isabel bastante más deshinibida que Maria. Aquella se encuentra vestida con el vestido que ha comprado, el mismo es negro y lleva un lazo dorado en la cintura, desde donde la tela se abre y se mueve al ritmo de Isabel. Maria lleva puesto el vestido que recibió de Isabel, ajustado a todo su cuerpo. Ambas sonríen y cantan la canción mientras bailan. A lo lejos, entre el tumulto de gente bailando y bebiendo, notamos a Benjamin vestido con camisa blanca, corbata gris y pantalones del mismo color y una cerveza en mano. Mira atentamente a Isabel mientras bebe sorbos de su cerveza. Isabel lo nota repentinamente y deja de bailar. Maria no parece darse cuenta, absorta en la música. Isabel y Benjamin se observan fijamente a la distancia._

ISABEL _(se acerca a Maria y le grita en el oído)_: Voy a buscar unas cervezas.

_Maria asiente. Isabel se aleja de ella y rápidamente camina hacia la barra. A lo lejos, Benjamin deja su cerveza en una mesa y se abre paso entre la gente hacia donde está Isabel._

_Isabel llega a la barra y apoya su cuerpo sobre la misma, tratando de captar la atención del barman. Benjamin llega a su lado._

BENJAMIN: No pensé que fueras a venir esta noche.

_Isabel lo ignora. Se da vuelta para no mirarlo y estira la mano para llamar al barman._

ISABEL: ¡Dos cervezas por favor!

BENJAMIN: Isabel, por favor, no me ignores.

_Isabel se da vuelta y lo mira enojada._

ISABEL: Ya me lo dejaste muy claro que no quería verme nunca más. _(Vuelve a darse vuelta hacia el barman)._

BENJAMIN _(toma el brazo de Isabel y la obliga a darse vuelta y mirarlo)_: Vamos, Isabel, no vamos a jugar este juego ahora.

_Isabel levanta el pecho, mostrando su escote y se arregla el pelo, que lo lleva peinado en una cola de caballo. Tratando de jugar la carta de inocente._

ISABEL: ¿Qué juego?

BENJAMIN _(se ríe)_: ¿En serio, Izzy? El juego en el que te invito a mi fiesta de despedida y vienes vestida- _(se detiene unos segundos para mirarla de pies a cabeza)_ despampanante sólo para hacerme sufrir.

ISABEL: ¿Y está funcionando? _(Benjamin se queda callado unos segundos y finalmente asiente)_.

_Isabel toma las dos cervezas de manos del barman e intenta alejarse de Benjamin. Él la toma del brazo derecho, la obliga a darse vuelta y enfrentarlo. La toma de la cintura, aferrándola hacia su cuerpo y le planta un beso ardiente en los labios. Isabel no intenta resistirse y se deja llevar por el exabrupto._

_Cortamos a:_

_Maria en la disco. Se la ve un poco preocupada. Se encuentra en el medio de la pista de baile mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a Isabel. Mira su reloj pulsera, pareciera que hace rato su amiga no ha aparecido con las cervezas que prometió. La música cambia a:_

_Música: __"Somedoby to you", The Vamps con Demi Lovato._

_Maria sigue buscando a Isabel en la multitud. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo que está escuchando. Comienza a sonreir y se lleva las manos al rostro, para ahogar un grito de felicidad._

JOHN: ¿Qué te parece como ha quedado?

_Maria se da vuelta para encontrar a John parado frente a ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Maria se ríe mientras señala el techo._

MARIA: ¡Esa es mi canción! ¡Y todos la están bailando!

JOHN: ¡Lo sé!

_En un arrebato de felicidad, Maria se abalanza sobre John para abrazarlo, sin poder creer lo que está pasando. Al finalizar el abrazo le dice, aún sonriendo:_

MARIA: O sea… le cambiaste el ritmo, la armonía y es casi como si hubieras escrito otra versión pero… ¡es mi canción!

JOHN _(se acerca a ella para hablarle en el oído)_: Y acabas de ganarte diez mil dólares con ella.

MARIA _(todavía sorprendida)_: ¿Cómo lograste esto?

JOHN: Apenas la escuchamos sabíamos que iba a ser un éxito instantáneo. No niego ni admito haber sobornado al DJ para que la pasara, aún ni salió en las radios.

_Maria sonríe ampliamente y mira a su alrededor, esperando la reacción del salón ante su canción. Sus ojos están llorosos, se la nota contenta pero triste a la vez, como si quisiera compartir el momento con otra persona. John se acerca nuevamente al oído de Maria._

JOHN: Haremos un excelente equipo, tú y yo.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Las afueras de alguna ruta camino a México._

_Nos encontramos en un hotel junto a la ruta. Vemos algunas pocas luces encedidas de las habitaciones del motel. De la habitación 5, en el primera piso, vemos abrirse la puerta y salir a Michael._

MICHAEL _(hablando hacia dentro de la habitación)_: Voy a buscar un poco más de hielo y unos sandwiches y ya regreso.

_Cierra la puerta tras él y camina por el pasillo-baranda del hotel hacia las escaleras. A mitad de camino, vemos subir por las mismas a una persona vestida con traje de vestir negro y anteojos de sol, y al agente del FBI del capítulo anterior, también vestido de traje negro y anteojos de sol. Michael se asusta y baja la vista, intenta taparse el rostro con la mano haciendo que se rasca la frente. Los dos hombres van acercándose más y más hacia Michael, éste comienza a respitar rápidamente._

_El primer hombre de negro corre hacia Michael y lo toma de los hombros, empujándolo hacia la pared._

HOMBRE 1 _(gritando)_: Quédate quieto y callado.

_Michael asustado intenta zafarse de las manos del hombre de negro. El segundo hombre se acerca hacia Michael, saca una pistola de su espalda y la apoya sobre el estómago de Michael, mientras se acerca hacia su rostro._

HOMBRE 2: Si fuera tú, me quedaría bien quietito y callado.

_Michael mira espantado al segundo hombre. Éste se quita los anteojos del rostro mientras sigue apuntando a Michael con la pistola. Este es el hombre que el capítulo anterior contrató a Sanchez para que tome fotografías del grupo. El hombre lo mira fijamente a Michael a los ojos._

HOMBRE 2: Mi compañero aquí va a soltarte, y espero que te quedes callado. ¿Vas a quedarte callado, Michael? _(Pausa)_ Porque si no te quedas callado voy a entrar a esa habitación y matar a quien sea que esté allí.

_Michael lo mira aterrorizado y asiente._

HOMBRE 2: Bien, así me gusta, callado.

_El primer hombre suelta los hombros de Michael mientras el segundo hombre sigue apretando la pistola contra su panza._

HOMBRE 2: Sé todo sobre quién eres, Michael Guerin. Sobre lo que eres.

MICHAEL: No sé de qué están hablando.

_El primer hombre saca una jeringa de so bolsillo izquierdo._

HOMBRE 2: No necesitas hacerte el tonto, Michael. Tenemos videos de tú y otra joven rubia, a quien aún no pudimos identificar, forzando su entrada a facilidades del gobierno de los Estados Unidos… entrando en contacto con extratrerrestres.

MICHAEL _(aún se nota el miedo en su rostro)_: Entonces sabrá que fuimos capturados por eso que llamas extraterrestre.

_El segundo hombre sonríe. El primero le quita la tapa a la jeringa, sostiene el brazo izquierdo de Michael con fuerza y clava la jeringa en él._

HOMBRE 2: Claro que sé que era un alien, así como estoy seguro que tú también lo eres. _(Observa la jeringa, que empieza a llenarse de sangre)_ Sólo tengo que probarlo a dos o otres jefes míos y estarás en mis garras antes de que cruces la frontera a México.

MICHAEL: ¿Quién eres? Eres del FBI, ¿cierto? _(Ninguno de los dos hombres responde)_ Pues si eres del FBI seguro sabes que matamos al último agente que intentó cruzarse con nosotros.

_El primer hombre termina de extraerle la sangre a Michael y vuelve a colocarle la tapa a la jeringa. Asiente al segundo agente._

HOMBRE 2 _(al otro agente)_: Puedes volver al auto, yo me encargo.

_El primer agente asiente, guarda la jeringa en su bolsillo y se retira de la escena. El segundo agente se queda mirando fijamente a Michael mientras continúa apuntándolo con la pistola._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué más quieres?

HOMBRE 2: Quiero que te alejes de Maria DeLuca.

_Michael lo mira extrañado. No se imaginaba que el hombre supiera sobre Maria._

MICHAEL: No se de quié-

HOMBRE _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Oh, por favor, no me tomes por idiota. Sé que te casaste con Maria. Sé todo sobre tú y ella, y es por que eso que te pido… _(clava aún más fuerte la pistola en el estómago de Michael)_ no, te _obligo_ a que te alejes de Maria.

_Michael lo mira unos segundos extrañado. Luego, comprende._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella? _(El hombre no habla)_ Acaso tú-

HOMBRE _(lo interrumpe)_: Maria no puede saber de este encuentro, no puede saber sobre quién soy yo ni sobre nada de lo que hablamos hoy. Y, lo más importante, nunca más debe saber de ti. _(Clava más fuerte la pistola en Michael y éste lanza un pequeño grito de dolor)_ ¿Entiendes?

_Michael asiente, sin poder hablar del dolor. El hombre quita su pistola y vuelve a colocarse los anteojos._

HOMBRE: Me gusta que estemos de acuerdo, Guerin.

_Termina la escena y cotarmos a:_

_Nave espacial - hora incierta._

_Nos encontramos en un pasillo con paredes y luces blancas. Si bien el pasillo es largo, en una parte posee un ventanal amplio de techo a piso, donde se puede observar el espacio exterior. Vemos a Katrina y a Max, parados con las espaldas hacia la cámara, observando a través del ventanal. Afuera vemos estrellas a lo lejos, y más cerca de la nave pedasos de roca moviéndose lentamente. También vemos otras naves a lo lejos._

KATRINA: Esta y otras cinco naves más es todo lo que queda de nuestro sistema solar.

_Max mira a Katrina con una expresión de entre susto y tristeza._

MAX: ¿Es lo único que sobrevivió de los cinco planetas?

_Katrina señala los pedasos de roca._

KATRINA: Allí hay pedazos de Antar… y de mi planeta.

_Max coloca su mano derecha sobre el vidrio._

MAX: ¿Qué pasó?

KATRINA: Kivar pasó. _(Mira a Max)_ La guerra pasó.

_Max mira nuevamente a Katrina._

KATRINA: El tiempo aquí no pasa igual que en la tierra. ¿Todos esos años que estuvieron en los capullos, esperando a despertarse? Meros días para nosotros. _(Observa la escena exterior con tristeza)_ Yo formé parte del comité que decidió la extracción de Los Cuatro Reales; la Tierra parecía el mejor lugar, tanto en el parecido con nuestra atmósfera como en el tiempo que nos daba a que se desarrollaran los capullos. Pero con lo que no contábamos era con la malicia de Kivar. _(Hace una pausa y mira al suelo, angustiada)_ Nunca pensamos que podía ser capaz de todo lo que hizo.

MAX: ¿Por qué no se contactaron con nosotros antes? ¿Apenas salimos de los capullos? ¿O antes de que Kivar llegara a la Tierra… antes de que-? _(Se detiene, buscando las palabras, mientras observa las rocas flotando en el espacio)._

KATRINA: Tantas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo. No te olvides que, para nosotros, desde que los enviamos a la tierra hasta que logramos rescatarte, sólo pasaron unos meses. Hicimos lo que pudimos bajo las circunstancias _(observa las naves y luego a Max)._ Al menos recuperamos a nuestro Rey.

_Max se ríe._

MAX: No soy su Rey. No conozco nada de este mundo. _(Observa a Katrina y niega con la cabeza)_ Ni siquiera recuerdo lo suficiente sobre Antar o mi vida como Zan.

_Katrina lo mira perpleja._

KATRINA: Pero… _tú eres Zan._ Peleaste contra Kivar hasta el último segundo.

MAX: Pelée porque estaba protegiendo a mi familia. _(Hace una pausa)_ Especialmente, a mi familia humana.

_Katrina lo mira con asco y sorpresa unos segundos. Luego lo toma del hombro y señala el pasillo._

KATRINA: Creo que es hora de que conozcas al resto de la tripulación.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación._

_Música: __The Open Sea, "All in a day"._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de un departamento de New York. La misma es amplia y moderna; posee una cama y muebles de última moda, así como una televisión grande sobre una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros. Las ventanas son amplias, se encuentran con las cortinas corridas y miran al Central Park._

_Vemos a Isabel vestida con una remera gris, muy grande para ella, y un culotte negro. Se encuentra parada junto a la ventana, observando el paisaje. Afuera la noche está clara, vemos algunas estrellas en el cielo, aunque no muchas, debido a las luces de la ciudad. Isabel baja la vista del cielo hacia el parque justo cuando una luz fuerte se enciende y apaga rápidamente en el cielo._

ISABEL _(mirando el paisaje, susurra)_: Es hermoso.

_Benjamin aparece detrás de Isabel. Coloca sus brazos sobre la panza de Isabel, abrazándola. _

BENJAMIN _(mirándola)_: Lo es.. _(Apoya su cabeza sobre el cabello de Isabel, baja el rostro y besa su cuello)._

_Isabel toma las manos de Benjamin y las aprieta fuertemente._

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

_Benjamin besa ahora el hombro de Isabel y apoya nuevamente su rostro en el cabello de ella. Suspira._

BENJAMIN: No lo sé.

_Isabel cierra los ojos, triste._

ISABEL: No quiero señalar lo obvio pero-

BENJAMIN _(interrumpiéndola)_: Pero acabamos de dormir juntos. Y en pocas horas me voy a Shanghai. Y deberíamos definir esto antes que me vaya.

_Isabel se da vuelta rápidamente. Benjamin acomoda sus brazos en la cadera de Isabel, mientras ella lo toma del cuello._

ISABEL: No quiero forzarte a nada. Sé lo que piensas de mí.

_Benjamin la mira con tristeza. Abre la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no logra encontrar las palabras._

ISABEL: No te preocupes, no tenemos que decidir nada ahora. _(Isabel acerca sus labios a los de Bejamin y lo besa)_ Podemos ser lo que querramos esta noche.

_Benjamin observa el rostro de Isabel unos segundos. Parece estar armándose de coraje para decir algo, pero finalmente nada sale de su boca. Abraza a Isabel, acerca su rostro al de ella y comienza a besarla. Isabel responde al beso con fervor mientras Benjamin la toma de las pienas, alzándola contra su cuerpo._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York City._

_Nos encontramos en la calle del departamento de Isabel._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Vemos un taxi detenerse en la puerta del departamento. Maria se baja del mismo sonriendo. Paga al taxista a través de la ventana del pasajero y se acerca a la puerta del departamento._

_Antes de subir las escaleras, Maria busca en su pequeño bolso su celular; lo saca del mismo y marca un número, mientras sigue sonriendo. El celular suena una vez y se corta. Maria mira la pantalla extrañada y vuelve a marcar._

_Cortamos a:_

_Amanecer - Habitación de hotel._

_Nos encontramos en el hotel donde se hospedan Michael y Liz. Ella se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente en una de las dos camas de la habitación. Notamos que su panza ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vimos, pareciendo ya una panza de seis meses de embarazo._

_La otra cama se encuentra sin tocar, y vemos a Michael sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana. Con la mano derecha corre la cortina y observa hacia el exterior. Su celular comienza a vibrar junto a su mano izquierda. Lo mira rápidamente y en la pantalla llemos "Maria - Llamando". Michael, aunque contrariado, rechaza la llamada rápidamente. Vuelve a mirar a través de la ventana, hacia el exterior. Se nota el miedo en su rostro. Su celular comienza a vibrar nuevamente._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Nueva York._

_Maria se sienta en uno de los escalones de la entrada al edificio, mientras sostiene su celular junto a su oído. Escuchamos el tono de llamada, pero nadie atiende. Maria finalmente se cansa, quita el celular de su oreja, mira la pantalla y corta la llamada. Suspira ruidosamente y mira hacia la calle._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Roswell._

_Nos encontramos en la estación de autobuses de Roswell; la misma es pequeña, con una caseta blanca con techo en dos aguas pintado de celeste. Junto a la misma, hay dos bancos de madera pintados del mismo color y dos carteles indicando el lugar de salida de los autobuses._

_Vemos a Tess, sentada entre Kyle y Alex, en uno de los bancos, los tres mirando hacia el horizonte. Frente a ellos se encuentran 3 valijas grandes. A Tess se la nota relajada, mientras Kyle golpetea al respaldo del banco mientras Alex mueve su rollida sin parar._

_Escuchamos el sonido de un autobus, frenando frente a la estación y Tess se para del banco, acomodándose la cartera al hombro._

_Se da vuelta para mirar a los chicos y ellos se levantan rápidamente del banco._

TESS _(sonriendo)_: Bueno, este es mi bus.

KYLE: Sí, claro _(Se lo nota nervioso mientras elije qué valija tomar)._

_Alex toma las dos valijas restantes mientras se acercan al vehículo y se colocan en la fila para entregar el equipaje._

KYLE _(triste)_: De verdad vas a dejarme…

TESS: Oh, vamos, Kyle. _(Le golpea amistosamente el hombro)_ Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Y, ya te dije, puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras.

_Kyle baja la mirada, avergonzado._

KYLE: ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer en Providence?

_Tess se encoje de hombros._

TESS: ¿Hacer yoga?

_Ambos se ríen, aunque Kyle con menos vigor que Tess. Notamos a Alex que no a dicho ni una palabra y la mira fijamente a Tess, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tess y Kyle intercambian una mirada seria y Kyle toma dos de las valijas._

KYLE: Vayan, yo despacharé esto.

_Tess abre su cartera y toma el boleto de bus, mientras se acerca hacia la puerta, donde algunas personas han empezado a subir. Alex la acompaña detrás._

ALEX: Así que…

_Se detiene, la mira, buscando las palabras. Tess sonríe._

TESS: Así que, _(pausa)_, ¿te veré en unos días allá?

_Alex se mece sobre sus pies, pensando, luego sonríe finalmente._

ALEX: Claro. Ya mapée 3 caminos alternativos para llegar de Brown a RIC.

_Tess abre sus brazos en señar de abrazo y le sonríe._

TESS: Ven aquí, Whitman.

_Alex se agacha unos centrímetros y abraza a Tess con cariño. Ambos cierran los ojos y se quedan abrazados unos segundos de más. Finalmente, se separan, un poco avergonzados._

TESS: Gracias por todo… _(toma su mano y la estrecha)_ No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti estos días.

ALEX: Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para tí, Tess.

_Ambos se sonríen ampliamente. Parece que van a decir algo pero Kyle se acerca a ellos y los interrumpe._

KYLE _(le entrega unos papeles a Tess)_: Tus valijas ya están en el autobus. Recuerda que tienes el primer cambio de bus en Oklahoma City.

_Tess toma los papeles y los coloca rápidamente en su bolso. Toma a Kyle fuertemente y lo abraza. Notamos que se llenan los ojos de lágrimas a Kyle. Repentinamente se suelta de ella y se limpia el rostro._

KYLE: Vamos, sube. Antes que te rapte y no te deje escapar nunca de Roswell.

_Tess se ríe. Luego suspira, mira a los dos chicos una vez más, saluda con su mano y sube al autobus._

_Kyle suspira y se limpia el rostro una vez más._

KYLE: Amigo, necesito hablar contigo, seriamente.

_Alex lo mira, asustado._

ALEX: Claro, ¿qué pasó?

KYLE: Ven, te invito un trago.

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Crashdown Café._

_Música: __"Toothbrush", DNCE._

_El café se ve bastante vacío, con sólo 3 mesas con gente. Una de ellas, es el box preferido del grupo, donde encontramos a Alex y Kyle sentados, hablando. La música proviene de los parlantes del café._

_Una moza se acerca caminando de la mesa con las manos debajo del delantal, sosteniendo algo. Cuando se acerca a la mesa, quita las manos de debajo del delantal donde vemos que sostiene un porrón de cerveza en cada una. Coloca las bebidas rápidamente sobre la mesa de Alex y Kyle._

_Se acerca a Kyle, lo mira seriamente y levanta un dedo acusador hacia su rostro._

MOZA: Ustedes nunca me vieron, nunca estuve aquí. _(Apunta su dedo hacia Alex)_ Tienen suerte que está tranquilo y los padres de dueños no están. _(Mueve su dedo entre los dos)_ Ahora, tómenla rápido antes que alguien los vea.

_La moza se da media vuelta y se aleja rápidamente de la mesa hacia la cocina. Ambos chicos la observan y se ríen. Alex se acomoda en el asiento y toma un sorbo de su cerveza._

ALEX: Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarte?

_Kyle lo mira unos segundos, toma un sorbo de su bebida y apoya sus codos sobre la mesa. Piensa qué decir, mientras comienza a rasgar la etiqueta de la botella._

KYLE: Yo… _(resopla y se pasa las manos por el cabello)_ Me acosté con Isabel.

ALEX _(gritando)_: ¿Qué?

_Las otras personas en el café, incluida la moza que se encuentra entregando comida en una de las mesas, se dan vuelta para mirarlos. La moza los observa enojada y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio._

_Alex se mueve varias veces en el asiento, acomodándose. Se lleva las manos a los ojos y los frota fuertemente._

ALEX _(sin mirarlo)_: ¿Tú te acostaste con Isabel?

_Kyle asiente mientras continúa quitando la etiqueta de la botella. Alex abre los ojos y lo mira, cuando no obtiene respuesta verbal. Se miran seriamente y en silencio unos segundos._

ALEX: ¿Cuándo, _(pausa)_ cuándo pasó esto?

_Baja la vista._

KYLE: Cuando estábamos en la casa de tus abuelos.

_Alex se estremece._

ALEX: ¿Esa fue _(baja la voz)_ tu primera vez?

KYLE _(sorprendido, se aleja de Alex apoyando su espalda en el respaldo)_: ¿Qué? ¡No! No fue mi primera vez. ¿Sabes? Hay cosas que prefiero no compartirlas con el grupo.

_Alex asiente, entendiendo. Ambos se observan unos segundos y toman sorbos de su cerveza._

ALEX _(se lo nota dolido y celoso)_: Así que… te acostaste con Isabel. ¿Cómo pasó?

KYLE _(se encoje de hombros)_: Como todo siempre pasa, exceso de alcohol. Pero no significó nada nada, _(toma un sorbo de la cerveza y lo mira fijamente)_ al menos para ella.

ALEX: ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

KYLE: Según ella, se sentía sola. Y allí estaba yo, cayendo a sus pies, como siempre. _(Apoya la botella en la mesa con furia)_ Sabes que podría haber sido cualquiera de los dos esa noche, ¿cierto? _(Se miran fijamente, Alex asiente)._

ALEX: ¿Alguna vez deseaste no pertenecer a este grupo?

KYLE _(piensa seriamente)_: Todo el tiempo.

ALEX: Estoy super agradecido de conocer a los checoslovacos pero- _(se detiene y se acomoda en el asiento, acercándose a Alex)_ Estoy cansado de sentirme descartable. Todos los demás tienen un propósito en ese grupo; _(empieza a enumerar con su mano izquierda)_ son los de los poderes, son las parejas, o los que tienen autos. Tú y yo no encajamos en ninguno de esos grupos.

KYLE _(resopla)_: Créeme, sé cómo se siente ser descartable.

_Terminan sus bebidas en silencio._

ALEX: Estoy tan feliz de irme de aquí. _(Mira el café)_ No puedo esperar a subirme al avión y volar lejos de esta ciudad.

_Kyle mira el café también._

KYLE: Seré el último hombre en pie.

ALEX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYLE _(se ríe)_: Que, literalmente, seré el único del grupo en quedarme Roswell. Todos ya se han ido, sólo faltas tú.

ALEX: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

_Kyle resopla fuerte._

KYLE: Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me preguntaron eso.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Ciudad Juárez, México._

_Música: __Natalia Lafourcade, "Hasta la raiz"._

_Nos encontramos en una calle peatonal donde se encuentra un mercado al aire libre. Muchos puestos de artesarnías, chucherías y comida se apilan uno al lado del otro. La calle se encuentra repleta de gente comprando, vendiendo y caminando. Por encima de la música escuchamos los ruidos de la calle; gritos, gente conversando, sonidos de motocicletas._

_Vemos a Liz entre la gente, vestida con un largo vestido blanco, sombrero camel, sandalias y un morral. Se nota la panza de embarazada muy credida. Camina lentamente por sobre los adoquines, mirando los puestos y a la gente. La vemos pensativa mientras camina y acaricia su panza suavemente._

_Se acerca a un puesto de frutas y observa las mismas. La vendedora la mira, le sonríe y le pregunta si desea algo. Liz sonríe y, en un castellano algo oxidado, pide unos aguacates._

_Cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Departamento._

_Liz abre la puerta del departamento y entra rápidamente a él. Dentro, está cuidado pero austero, sólo amueblado con lo mínimo e indispensable. El living al que Liz acaba de ingresar posee un ventanal que da a un balcón, con vista a las motañas. En el balcón vemos a Michael, sentado en una silla observando el paisaje._

_Liz se acerca a la mesa del living y deja la bolsa de las compras sobre la misma. Nota unos papeles y tarjetas sobre la mesa y los toma, observando curiosa._

_Michael gira su cuerpo para mirarla, habiendo escuchado el ruido de las bolsas y los pasos de Liz._

MICHAEL: Hey, nos conseguí nuevos papeles.

_Liz observa la documentación en sus manos. Vemos un documento de identidad mexicano a nombre de "Rosa Ortecho", con la foto de Liz. El otro documento, posee la foto de Michael con el nombre "Miguel Sánchez"._

LIZ _(mostrando su documento a Michael, se ríe)_: ¿Rosa y Miguel?

_Michael se encoje de hombros._

MICHAEL: Es lo que pude conseguir.

_Liz deja los documentos sobre la mesa y camina hacia el balcón. Se quita las sandalas y se sienta en una silla junto a Michael, frente a esta hay un puff donde coloca sus pies, estirando las piernas. Suspira mirando el paisaje mientras acaricia su panza._

MICHAEL _(observa la enorme panza de Liz)_: ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

LIZ: Físicamente bien. _(Hace una pausa y mira a Michael)_ ¿Emocionalmente? Destrozada.

_Michael estira su brazo izquierdo invitando a Liz a tomar su mano. Ella lo hace y él le acaricia la mano._

MICHAEL: Lo siento. Desearía poder hacer algo.

LIZ _(sonríe débilmente)_: Estás haciendo un montón por mí, _(mira su panza)_ y por él.

MICHAEL: ¿Has tenido más sueños?

_Liz cierra los ojos, se nota tristeza en su rostro._

LIZ: Todas las noches.

_Michael suelta la mano de Liz y se acomoda en el borde de la silla, mirando fijamente el paisaje. Asciende la mirada al cielo, donde la noche va apareciendo, así como algunas pequeñas estrellas._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué crees que significan?

LIZ: Necesito creer que es el bebé comunicándose con Max… y que Max está perdido, en algún lugar. _(Mira tambián al cielo)_ Me niego a pensar en cualquier otra alternativa. _(Sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas)_ No sé qué haría si, _(hace una pausa, empieza a ahogarse con las palabras), _si él… si tengo este bebé y él-

_Michael se para de su silla y rápidamente toma a Liz entre sus brazos, mientras ella comienza a llorar. Le acaricia el pelo mientras le habla._

MICHAEL: No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero te prometo que todo mejorará. _(Le besa la frente)_ _Tiene _que mejorar.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Vemos a Katrina y a Max en un pasillo, parados frente a una puerta completamente blanca. Katrina acerca su mano hacia la puerta, donde se encuentra un lector de huellas. El mismo escanea las huellas. Max observa sorprendido._

MAX: Siempre pensé que los aliens- _(traga saliva y se corrige)_ nosotros lucíamos distintos a los humanos.

_El escáner detecta la mano de Katrina y hace un sonido, prendiendo una luz verde. Katrina mira a Max e intenta contener la risa._

KATRINA: No, Zan, lo que nos diferencia de los humanos son pequeñas cosas.

_La puerta se abre y Katrina invita a Max a pasar a la habitación._

KATRINA: La necesidad de oxígeno y alimentos que necesitamos para vivir es lo que más nos diferencia.

_Ambos entran en la habitación; la misma es completamente blanca. Hay una mesa grande en el medio con varias sillas alrededor, un gran ventanal observando al espacio exterior, y unos monitores apagados en las paredes restantes. Encima de la mesa vemos unos platos de comida que no reconocemos y unas jarras con un líquido que parece agua._

_Sentados en las sillas vemos a tres hombres, enfrascrados en una conversación. Katrina y Max se detienen junto a la puerta mientras ella continúa hablando._

KATRINA: ¿Pero el pelo, ojos y otras características? _(Se toca el pelo)_ Como puedes ver somos muy similares, Zan.

MAX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Y por qué toda esa mentira de los hombrecitos verdes?

_Katrina vuelve a reírse._

KATRINA: Tácticas de guerra y supervivencia. _(Le guiña el ojo)_ Necesitamos hacerles creer a los humanos que somos diferentes a ellos, para pasar desapercibidos.

_Los hombres en la mesa notan a Katrina y Zan._

HOMBRE 1 _(mira a Max y sonríe ampliamente)_: Zan… ya se ha despertado. _(Se levanta de la silla y camina rápidamente hacia Max, lo saluda inclinando la cabeza)_ Es un honor, mi Rey.

_Max lo mira extrañado. Los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados se levantan de sus sillas y hacen la misma reverencia._

KATRINA _(al hombre)_: Necesitamos agruparnos y diseñar nuestro plan de ataque.

MAX _(asustado)_: ¡¿Ataque?! ¿A quién están atacando?

HOMBRE 1: Encontramos el escondite de Kivar y sus seguidores. Ellos lograron rescatarlo de la Tierra, también.

MAX: ¿Kivar sigue vivo?

_El hombre asiente._

KATRINA: Y mientras siga vivo nunca estaremos a salvo. Debemos deshacernos de él.

HOMBRE 1: Y de todos sus seguidores.

_Max mira con horror a sus interlocutores. Se lleva las manos al rostro y se refriega los ojos, tratando de entender todo lo que está ásando._

MAX: Yo… _(hace una pausa y resopla)_ Yo no puedo hacer esto.

_Los dos lo miran sorprendidos._

KATRINA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MAX: Que yo… sólo quiero volver a la Tierra. No estoy preparado para esto. _(Los mira con seriedad)_ No soy un Rey… y no soy un antariano.

_Katrina y el hombre lo miran sorprendidos._

HOMBRE 1: No lo entiendo… tú eres nuestro Rey. Se suponía que volverías a nosotros para guiarnos.

MAX _(desafiante)_: Bueno, no quiero el título. _(Hace una pausa)_ Abdico al trono.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Música: Escuchamos una versión acústica de __"Leave the Pieces"__ cantada por Maria._

_Nos encontramos en un estudio de música. Vemos a Maria del lado isonorizado, sentada en una banqueta de madera con la guitarra sobre sus piernas. Lleva puesto un vestido con flores celeste, unos borcegos negros y una campera de jean. La vemos tocando la guitarra y cantando._

_Del otro lado del vidrio vemos a John, sentado frente a la consola, tocando algunos botones y ajustando perillas mientras la escucha. Se acomoda en la silla apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Mira a Maria fijamente y sonríe; en su rostro parece haber algo más que sólo alegría._

_Maria termina de cantar la canción y abre los ojos, lo mira a través del vidrio con algo de preocupación. John se levanta y camina hacia la puerta que separa las dos áreas; abre la misma y entra a la sala de música._

MARIA _(con temor)_: ¿Qué te pareció?

JOHN: Fue hermosa _(le sonríe)._ Mañana le agregaremos algunos pequeños arreglos y saldremos a venderla. Estoy seguro que será un éxito.

MARIA _(incrédula)_: ¿De verdad lo piensas?

_John se acerca a Maria mientras se ríe._

JOHN: Maria, ¡vamos! Has grabado ya cinco canciones para nosotros y logramos vender todas. Debe ser un record para alguien tan joven.

_Maria se relaja y deja su guitarra apoyada en la banqueta._

JOHN: Necesitas relajarte un poco y disfrutar todo lo que está pasando. _(Estira su brazo ofreciéndole su mano)_ Vamos, conozco un excelente bar aquí a la vuelta.

_Maria vacila unos segundos. Mira su guitarra y piensa._

MARIA: No lo sé… Aún necesito terminar-

JOHN _(interrumpiéndola)_: Oh no. _(Se acerca a Maria y la toma de la cintura, levantándola de la banqueta)_ Vamos a ir a festejar, _(le guiña el ojo)_ te lo mereces.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Bar._

_Música: __Justin Bieber, "What do you mean?"_

_Nos encontramos en un bar estilo irlandés; la música proviene de los parlantes. Dentro todo es de madera, con las paredes decoradas de billetes y posavasos. La luz es bastante ténue, habiendo algunas pequeñas lámparas en cada uno de los boxes._

_Vemos a Maria sentada sola en uno de los boxes, detrás de ella se abre un pequeño espacio sin mesas donde algunas personas bailan al ritmo de la música._

_Aparece John con dos pintas de cerveza en la mano y se sienta frente a Maria, colocando de cada lado un vaso. Maria mira la cerveza con un poco de asco, ya que parece de color negro._

MARIA: No voy a tomar eso.

_John se ríe._

JOHN: ¿Acaso no tiene Guiness en New Mexico? _(Maria niega con la cabeza)_ Es la mejor cerveza del mundo. _(Toma un sorbo de su vaso)_ Nunca digas nunca a probar algo.

_Maria la observa unos segundos y finalmente se anima a probarla._

JOHN: ¿Así que estás casada?

_Maria escupe un poco de la cerveza de la sorpresa. Apoya el vaso en la mesa y toma una servilleta para limpiarse._

MARIA: ¿Me trajiste aquí sólo para preguntarme eso?

JOHN _(riéndose)_: No, te traje aquí para celebrar. _(Se encoje de hombros)_ Sólo estaba curioso de por qué alguien se casa tan joven.

_Maria lo mira unos segundos sin contestar._

JOHN: ¿Quizás es algo de las chicas sureñas?

_Maria sonríe._

MARIA: No lo es… sólo, _(hace una pausa)_ nos amamos y sentíamos que queríamos hacerlo.

_John juega unos segundos con un posavasos._

JOHN: No vamos a tener que darle la mitad de tus ganancias, ¿cierto?

_Maria lanza una carcajada, toma el posavasos y se lo lanza. John ataja el mismo y se ríe también._

MARIA: ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

JOHN: En unas semanas estaremos haciendo una fiesta para presentar a las nuevas estrellas a la prensa y productores. Si bien aún no te lanzaremos como artista, nos gustaría que cantes en la misma.

_Maria alza las cejas en sorpresa y hace una mueca._

MARIA: ¿Acaso tengo opción de decir no bajo mi contrato?

JOHN _(se ríe)_: No, pero aún así nos gusta sonar amables. _(Toma un sorbo de su cerveza)_ Creemos que será una gran oportunidad para aliarte con productores… esto te abrirá muchísimas puertas, Maria.

_Lo mira unos segundos preocupada, y pensando. Se muerde las uñas, nerviosa._

JOHN: Si quieres estar en este mundo, tendrás que mostrarte.

_Maria toma un gran trago de su cerveza, casi haciendo fondo blanco. John la mira sorprendido._

MARIA: Tienes razón. _(Alza su vaso para brindar)_ Por puertas que se abren.

_John alza su vaso y lo choca con el de Maria, brindando._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Nos encontramos en la última sala que hemos visto. Sólo vemos a Katrina y al hombre que había hablado con Max. Los dos están enfrascados en una conversación, los encontramos en mitad de la misma._

KATRINA _(nerviosa)_: No puede simplemente adbicar, ¿o sí?

HOMBRE: Me temo que sí… _(Piensa)_ Por algo creamos tantas réplicas de los Reales; no sólo por si nuestros enemigos los encontraban… Que se sintieran demasiado humanos estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

KATRINA: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Él es la única replica de Zan que queda… _Él _es Zan, no podemos simplemente-

HOMBRE _(interrumpiéndola)_: Si Zan no quiere copeerar con nuestra causa, deberemos ir al siguiente en línea.

KATRINA: ¿Te refieres a-?

HOMBRE _(interrumpiéndola nuevamente)_: Sí. Es hora de que la traigamos a casa.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Departamento de Isabel. Nos encontramos dentro del baño de Isabel donde la vemos vestida con una bata color blanco, como si recién se hubiera bañado, y el pelo mojado. Se encuentra parada frente al espejo mirándose detenidamente._

_Levanta su mano derecha y la pasa por su pelo que, instantáneamente, se seca. Se mira y pasa nuevamente la mano por su pelo, que se oscurece unos tonos más, hasta quedar color chocolate._

_Sonríe débilmente, toma una cola de caballo y se ata el pelo. En su mano izquierda, vemos que unas luces comienzan a brillar. Isabel se mira extrañada en el pelo y baja la mano hacia delante de su rostro, donde la constelación en forma de V está cada vez más brillante._

_Alrededor de las luces su piel empieza a ponerse colorada, como si estuviera quemando. Notamos dolor en el rostro de Isabel y se toma de la muñeca mientras comienza a retorcerse y gritar. Vemos en la pantalla unas imágenes que pareciera ver Isabel._

_El espacio. Planetas y estrellas explotando. Unas naves navegando entre meteoritos. El rostro de Katrina. La escuchamos decir: "Vilandra, por favor, ayúdannos"._

_La luz continúa aumentando la intensidad mientras la piel alrededor cada vez se vuelve más roja. Cae sobre el piso del baño mientras grita de dolor._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Estamos en un Rooftop en la ciudad de New York donde encontramos un bar y una fiesta en curso. La gente se encuentra vestida muy elegante y come y bebe mientras habla. La ciudad está iluminada y cerca del rooftop vemos el edificio Empire State con luces violetas._

_De fondo escuchamos la música de la fiesta, proveniente de un DJ._

_Música: __"I follow rivers", Lykke Li (The Magician Remix)_

_Entre la gente vemos a John hablando con varias personas. Cerca de él se encuentran Maria e Isabel, ambas con una copa de bebida en la mano, charlando. Ambas se encuentran vestidas muy a la moda y para la ocasión, con vestidos brillosos y pegados al cuerpo. Algunos artistas de música famosos también se encuentran en la fiesta, caminando o hablando entre las distintas personas. Varios de ellos bailan al ritmo de la música._

_John se acerca a las chicas y les habla, mientras toma a Maria del brazo. Ella asiente y se aleja con él hacia un grupo de personas vestidas de traje. Isabel se queda unos segundos sola y gira el cuerpo para observa el paisaje. Sube su mirada el Empire State y luego a las estrellas, donde, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad, vemos una luz brillar con gran intensidad. Mira fijamente la estrella con ojos sospechosos._

NATE: Isabel, ¡finalmente te encuentro!

_Isabel se da vuelta para encontrarse con Nate, que se acerca a ella también con una bebida en la mano._

ISABEL: Hola, Nate.

_Los dos se abrazan y ella sonríe._

ISABEL: Qué suerte que viniste, tenía miedo que Maria me abandone por todos estos famosos.

_Nate se ríe y busca a alguien entre la gente._

NATE: ¿Cuál de todas es Maria?

_Isabel señala a Maria a pocos metros de ella, quien se encuentra riendo junto a John. Nate sonríe._

NATE: Es preciosa, _(mira a Isabel fijamente)_ tienes que presentármela.

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Oh no, eso nunca va a pasar.

NATE _(un poco lastimado)_: ¿Por qué no? ¡Soy un gran partido! Gano buen dinero, soy buenmozo, tengo mi propio apartamento y auto.

_Isabel coloca su mano en el brazo de Nate para detenerlo._

ISABEL: Y eres un casanovas. _(Toma un sorbo de su bebida)_ Además, está casada, y con uno de mis hermanos.

NATE _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Como si eso me hubiera detenido alguna vez...

_Isabel, quien estaba bebiendo de su copa, se atraganta con la misma mientras se ríe._

ISABEL: Eres imposible.

_Ambos se ríen. Isabel abre su bolso y saca el celular, observando una llamada entrante. Le entrega su copa a Nate mientras mira la pantalla._

_La música cambia a: __"Malibu", Miley Cirus._

ISABEL: Disculpa, ¿me sostienes un minuto?

_Se lleva el celular al oído y se aleja de la multitud hacia un rincón alejado de la fiesta, junto a un borde. Apoya sus brazos sobre el mismo._

ISABEL _(sonriendo contenta)_: ¡Estás llamándome desde el futuro!

_Escuchamos risas del otro lado, durante la conversación la cámara se mantiene enfocada en Isabel, con la fiesta de fondo._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo está todo en Shangai?

BENJAMIN: Emocionante y aburrido a la misma vez.

_Isabel lanza una carcajada._

ISABEL: Eso es un oxímoron.

BENJAMIN _(suspira)_: Es emocionante porque la ciudad es excitante. Tan repleta de vida y luces. Y el caso podría elevar aún más nuestra firma. Pero…

_Benjamin hace una pausa._

ISABEL: ¿Pero?

BENJAMIN: Pero disfrutaría más de todo esto si estuvieras aquí conmigo. _(Isabel sonríe pero no contesta)_ El próximo viaje tienes que venir conmigo.

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: Pensé que no-

BENJAMIN _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿Que no íbamos a hablar del futuro entre nosotros? ¡Pues que se pudra nuestra regla! Isabel, _(respida hondo)_ te extraño. Nunca te debería haber dicho todas esas cosas, ni dejarte ir. _(Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas a Isabel)_ Te amo. Estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ti. No quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más.

ISABEL _(entre lágrimas, susurra)_: Pero estás a cientos de kilómetros de distancia…

BENJAMIN: Lo sé, soy un estúpido. No puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta que eres la única para mí.

_Isabel cierra los ojos sonriendo y algunas lágrimas se escapan de su rostro._

BENJAMIN _(temeroso)_: Izzy… ¿estás ahí?

ISABEL: Sí, estoy aquí. _(Abre los ojos y mira el cielo, temerosa)_ Sólo vuelve a casa lo antes posible. Te extraño.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Ciudad Juárez._

_Estamos en el departamento donde se alojan Michael y Liz, dentro del baño. Allí vemos a Liz lavándose el rostro en el lavabo. Se seca el mismo con la toalla de manos y se observa en el espejo, detenidamente. De repente, escuchamos un ruido de agua caer. Liz mira asustada el piso, donde vemos un charco de agua en sus pies._

LIZ _(gritando)_: ¡Michael!

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Go your own way", Lissie._

_El resto de las escenas del capítulo mantienen la música._

_Comienza a respirar forzosamente. En el rostro vemos una expresión de dolor y se lleva las manos a la panza._

LIZ: ¡Michael, ven aquí pronto!

_La puerta del baño se abre golpeando la pared. Michael entra al baño asustado por los gritos._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasó? _(Mira a Liz, quien se toma la panza con gestos de dolor, y nota el charco de agua en el piso) _¿Qué es eso?

LIZ _(habla entre respiros fuertes)_: Eso- es- mi fuente. _(Tiene una contracción y grita de dolor. Michael se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos, para que no caiga al piso)_ Estoy- teniendo- el bebé.

_Michael baja la vista nuevamente al piso y, esta vez, nota la panza de Liz. A través de su remera vemos una luz que brilla, proveniente de su vientre. Michael la ayuda a sentarse en el borde de la bañera._

MICHAEL: Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí contigo.

_Liz agarra el brazo derecho de Michael con fuerza y gruñe._

LIZ: Oh, Dios mío. ¡Estoy teniendo un bebé!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Vemos a Max sentado en una habitación de la nave. La misma es pequeña y posee solamente una cama junto a una pared, con sábanas blancas, y un escritorio donde hay colocada una especie de pantalla o computadora. Max está sentado sobre la silla junto al escritorio mirando por la ventana, hacia el espacio. Se lo nota tranquilo, pensante._

_De repente, escuchamos los gritos de la escena anterior, junto a las voces de Michael y Liz. Max se levanta rápidamente de la silla y se acerca a la ventana, donde apoya su mano derecha._

MAX: ¡Liz!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Baño - Liz y Michael._

_Michael ayuda a Liz a meterse dentro de la bañera, que lentamente se está llenando de agua. Michael acaricia el cabello de Liz, quien inspira y expira con fuerza._

MICHAEL: Respira, Liz, todo saldrá bien.

_Noche - Isabel._

_Isabel mira hacia las estrellas, en la misma posición que la escena anterior. El mismo punto en el cielo brilla con cada vez más potencia. Los cinco puntos en la mano de Isabel comienzan a brillar también._

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Katrina:_

KATRINA: Vilandra… ayúdanos.

_Noche - Tess._

_Vemos a Tess dentro de una habitación de Universidad. Está sentada frente a un escritorio, leyendo y resaltando palabras en un libro. La puerta de la habitación se abre e ingresa una chica morocha con anteojos._

TESS: Hola.

_La chica coloca su mochila y libros sobre una de las dos camas._

JOVEN _(sonriendo)_: Hola, Tess.

_Noche - Maria._

_Maria en la fiesta hablando con John y su jefa. Si bien quiere seguir la conversación, por un momento se distrae mirando las caras y la gente en la fiesta, pensativa. Mientras, juega con su anillo de casada en la mano._

_Noche - Kyle._

_Kyle entra en el despacho del Sheriff Valenti. Éste se encuentra sentado frente a su escritorio; al ver a su hijo se para, sonriente y estira el brazo, tomando la mano de Kyle._

VALENTI: Bienvenido a la fuerza, hijo.

KYLE _(abatido)_: Gracias, papá.

_Valenti rodea el escritorio para acercarse a su hijo y golpearle afectuosamente la espalda._

VALENTI: Estás tomando una excelente decisión.

_Noche - Alex._

_Camina en un corredor de Universidad, parece un pabellón de habitaciones. Se detiene frente a una cartelera donde observa un cartel de "Se busca guitarrista"._

_Noche - Liz y Michael._

_Liz grita de dolor. Michael detiene el grifo de la bañera. Ambos se miran fijo unos segundos, parecen asustados._

_Nave espacial - Max._

_Max golpea con furia el cristal de su ventana. Está enojado mientras grita varias vecez "¡Liz!"_

_La imagen funde a negro y escuchamos los últimos acordes de la canción._

_Unos segundos la pantalla en negro._

_Finalmente, escuchamos los llantos de un bebé._


	15. Millas que recorrer

_Abrimos con:_

_Música: __"Geronimo", Sheppard__._

_Placa blanca donde leemos: "Dos año después"._

_Día - Departamento de Isabel._

_Nos encontramos en la habitación de Isabel. En la cama, debajo de las sábanas, están Isabel y Benjamin. Ambos se encuentran despiertos y parecen desnudos. Se ríen mientras se besan._

ISABEL _(entre besos)_: Detente, por favor, llegaré tarde a clases.

BENJAMIN _(esconde su rostro en el hombro de Isabel)_: Puedes faltar.

_Isabel lo empuja cariñosamente mientras se reincorpora._

ISABEL: Ya sería la tercera vez en el mes _(toma una remera del piso y se la coloca)_. Me estás llevando por el mal camino.

_Benjamin le guiña el ojo y se recuesta en la cama, mientras la observa. Isabel se acomoda el pelo en una cola de caballo._

BENJAMIN: Sabes que no necesitas la carrera, ¿verdad? Yo puedo mantenerte.

_Isabel gira su cuerpo y pretende mirarlo escandalizada._

ISABEL: ¿Por qué clase de mujer me tomas, Benjamin Hinchcliff?

_Le sonríe, da un beso rápido en los labios y se levanta de la cama. Benjamin la observa atentamente mientras ella se dirige a su baño. Isabel se detiene en el marco de la puerta, se da vuelta y levanta su mano izquierda._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Además, no veo ningún anillo en este dedo.

_Benjamin lanza una carcajada mientras Isabel le guiña el ojo y cierra la puerta del baño. Él corre las sábanas de la cama y se para, buscando su ropa. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Maria ingresa a la misma, mirando su celular._

MARIA: Isabel, ya me voy para el aeropuerto.

_Maria continúa mirando su celular, mientras parece contestar un mensaje. Benjamin la observa sorprendido y carraspea. Maria finalmente levanta la vista hacia Benjamin y, del susto, tira su celular al piso. Su mirada recorre el cuerpo de Benjamin de arriba a abajo, retornando rápidamente a su rostro cuando nota que está completamente desnudo. Maria se sonroja._

BENJAMIN _(sonriendo)_: Buenos días, Maria. ¿Quizás la próxima vez quieras tocar la puerta?

_Maria se tapa los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra comienza a buscar su celular en el piso.  
_MARIA_ (gritando hacia el baño, tapándose el rostro)_: ¡Isabel, me voy al aeropuerto! _(Gira rápidamente el cuerpo y grita nuevamente) _¡Y creo que también es hora de que me mude!

_Maria cierra la puerta fuerte tras ella. Isabel abre la puerta del baño y se asoma por el marco de la misma. De adentro escuchamos el sonido de la ducha._

ISABEL _(curiosa)_: ¿Qué fue eso?

BENJAMIN: Creo que asusté a Maria.

_Isabel se ríe y lo mira sugestivo._

ISABEL: ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

_Benjamin asiente, le sonríe pícaramente y se mete en el baño con Isabel._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Crashdown Café._

_Michael se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas que se encuentran en la puerta del Café, sobre la vereda. El día está soleado y escuchamos desde adentro provenir la música del café (continuación de la escena anterior). Está sentado solo junto a la mesa con el cuerpo encorvado sobre una pila de papeles. En los mismos vemos dibujos en varios estadíos de finalización. También sobre la mesa hay una caja llena de lápices de colores de donde toma uno y se dispone a colorear._

_Escuchamos unos tacos sobre las baldosas de la vereda, pero por la posición de la cámara sólo podemos ver los pies. Michael se encuentra absorto en su dibujo. La persona se detiene junto a Michael. Unos segundos luego escuchamos:_

MUJER: Esos son dibujos hermosos.

_Michael levanta la vista sorprendido y tapa sus dibujos con los brazos. La cámara enfoca a la mujer junto a Michael y vemos que es Emily (interpretada por __Minka Kelly__). Emily se encuentra vestida con un traje de pantalón y saco color blanco. En la cabeza lleva un sombrero negro y gafas. Se quita las gafas y acerca su mano derecha hacia los dibujos de Michael._

EMILY: Tus dibujos, ¡son espectaculares! _(Michael la mira con recelo)_ ¿Puedo ver?

_Sin esperar a que Michael conteste, Emily se sienta en la silla opuesta a Michael y coloca su bolso, sombrero y gafas sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no tocar los dibujos._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Emily estira su mano para estrecharla con Michael._

EMILY: Soy Emily, _Art Consultant._ _(Hace una pausa mientras espera que Michael le estreche la mano)_ Estuve visitando un nuevo artista en Albuquerque y decidí conocer la tan famosa ciudad de Roswell, Nuevo México.

_Michael la sigue mirando con recelo pero decide, finalmente, estrechar su mano con Emily. Ella sonríe._

EMILY _(observando la puerta del café)_: Tuve suerte que me hayan recomendado este Café.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué tipo de trabajo haces?

EMILY: Recorro el país buscando tanto nuevos artistas como piezas de colección para un grupo de Galerías en Boston.

MICHAEL _(sorprendido)_: ¿Ese es un trabajo de verdad?

_Emily lanza una carcajada y apoya los codos sobre la mesa, acercándose a los dibujos de Michael._

EMILY: Creo que tienes un gran ojo, y talento. Me gusta particularmente cómo utilizas los colores. Algunas cosas seguro podrás pulir con el tiempo, pero no veo por qué no puedes ya exponer en alguna de nuestras galerías.

_Michael mira sus dibujos sin mucha pasión._

MICHAEL: Esto es sólo para pasar el tiempo.

_Emily se da vuelta y llama con la mano a Liz, quien acaba de salir del café para llevar una hamburguesa a una mujer sentada en otra de las mesas de afuera._

EMILY _(a Liz)_: Querida, ¿puedes traerme un café? Sin crema, sin azúcar, sólo café.

_Liz asiente mientras los mira sorprendida._

LIZ: Claro.

_Emily gira su cuerpo volviendo a mirar a Michael, dándole la espalda a Liz. Ella lo mira a Michael y levanta una ceja, en señal de pregunta. Michael se encoge de hombros y le sonríe._

EMILY: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

MICHAEL: Michael.

EMILY _(sonríe)_: Bueno, Michael, creo que este es el comienzo de una excelente relación de negocios.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Aeropuerto de Albuquerque._

_Vemos a Maria salir por las puertas automáticas hacia la zona de recepción de pasajeros. Entre la gente y los autos vemos un vehículo del departamento de policía de Roswell. Maria camina entre la gente hacia el auto y le sonríe a Kyle, quien se encuentra apoyado sobre la puerta del pasajero, con los brazos cruzados. Kyle levanta sus brazos en señal de alegría y comienza a caminar hacia Maria._

KYLE: ¡Maria DeLuca!

_Maria trota hacia Kyle mientras arrastra su valija. Deja la misma en el suelo y lo abraza fuertemente. Se aleja unos centímetros para observar a su medio-hermano, quien se encuentra vestido con uniforme._

MARIA _(sonríe)_: Te ves bien, Valenti.

_Kyle toma la valija de Maria y la coloca en el baúl del auto. Camina hacia la puerta del conductor._

MARIA: Quién diría que el uniforme te quedaría tan bien.

_Ambos se ríen mientras entran al auto._

KYLE: ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

_Maria se encoge de hombros. Kyle la observa unos segundos y parece que va a preguntar algo más, pero se arrepiente. Enciende el motor del auto y comienza a manejar, alejándose del aeropuerto hacia la ruta. Enciende la radio y escuchamos la música de la misma de fondo._

KYLE _(mirando fijamente el camino)_: ¿Cómo está Isabel?

_Maria lanza una carcajada y se tapa el rostro riéndose._

MARIA: ¡Lo sabía! _(Le golpea cariñosamente el hombro)_ Sabía que no ibas a durar ni cinco minutos.

_Kyle parece triste._

KYLE: Tú sabes que no lo quise decir así.

MARIA: Kyle, eres un oficial de polícia ahora-

KYLE _(la interrumpe)_: En entrenamiento.

MARIA _(un poco exasperada)_: Lo que sea. Tú sabes lo que quiero decirte.

KYLE: Realmente no sé de qué hablas.

MARIA _(riéndose)_: ¡Han pasado años, Kyle! En serio, ya es hora de que la olvides. _(Le sonríe)_ Además, las mujeres aman un hombre en uniforme. _(Haciendo una voz seductora)_ Y tú te ves sexy…

_Kyle hace un gesto de querer vomitar._

KYLE: Por favor, Maria, eres mi hermana.

_Ambos se ríen._

KYLE: ¿A dónde te llevo? ¿A lo de Michael o de nuestros padres?

MARIA _(de repente seria)_: Llévame al Hotel Fairfield.

_Kyle la mira sorprendido._

KYLE: ¿No te quedarás con Michael?

_Maria mira unos segundos por la ventana hacia el paisaje. Baja un poco la ventanilla de su puerta y suspira al sentir el viento en la cara._

MARIA: Me encantaría poder quedarme con mi marido, pero Liz aún vive con él.

KYLE: ¡¿Qué?!

MARIA: Lo que oíste; Liz y su bebé Zack se encuentran viviendo con mi marido.

KYLE: Pero… _(hace una pausa, pensando)_ Pensé que una vez que regresaran a Roswell y todos conociéramos al bebé las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad.

MARIA _(por lo bajo)_: Lo más normal que se puede con un bebé alien.

_Kyle lanza una pequeña risa._

KYLE _(negando con la cabeza)_: ¿Pero Michael viviendo con Liz y un bebé? Eso sí que es algo que nunca pensé llegaría a ver.

MARIA _(resopla)_: Sé que no tendría que enojarme porque Liz perdió a Max… y Michael es el padrino de Zack después de todo. Pero- _(hace una pausa, cuando vuelve a hablar su voz se va tornando cada vez más enojada)_ pero Michael es _mi_ marido, ¿sabes? ¡Debería estar viviendo conmigo en New York! O al menos viajando más tiempo a visitarme. O haciendo cualquier otra cosa que me involucre a mí, ¿sabes?

_Maria se lleva las manos al cabello y lo toma con fuerza._

MARIA: ¡Es tan agotador!

KYLE: ¿Has intentado hablar con ellos?

MARIA: Yo- _(se detiene y mira a Kyle con tristeza)_ Yo sé que debería hablarlo con ellos pero- _(se detiene nuevamente y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas)_.

_Kyle se encoge de hombros._

KYLE: ¿Pero qué? _(La mira seriamente unos segundos y luego vuelve la vista a la ruta)_ Como yo lo veo, sí, es verdad que Michael es el padrino… pero primero es tu marido. Y tampoco es que Liz está completamente sola… tiene a sus padres, y sabe que mi padre y yo haríamos cualquier cosa por ese niño.

_Maria comienza a lagrimear._

KYLE: Hace dos años que no hemos tenido ninguna amenaza. Todo está tranquilo. ¿Qué le impide a Michael de vivir su vida contigo?

_Maria sonríe y se seca las lágrimas del rostro._

MARIA _(sonriendo)_: Odio cuando tienes razón.

KYLE: Si sólo Isabel pensara como tú.

_Maria lanza una carcajada y Kyle se contagia de su risa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Parque de diversiones._

_Es un día agradable, la gente va vestida con ropa ligera pero parece no hacer tanto calor. En el parque hay bastantes personas, especialmente grupos de jóvenes, riendo y comiendo, así como haciendo fila para las distintas atracciones._

_Entre la gente, caminando hacia una de las atracciones, vemos a Alex y Tess. Ella lleva el pelo más largo que la última vez que la vimos y Alex está vestido un poco más arreglado que lo hemos visto anteriormente, a pesar de lo relajado del ambiente._

_Ambos charlan y se ríen mientras se acercan a una de las atracciones; la misma parece una casa del terror. No hay mucha fila así que rápidamente se van acercando hacia la entrada de la misma._

TESS: Gracias por obligarme a venir, necesitaba salir un poco de mi cuarto.

ALEX: Eres el único bicho raro que conozco que disfruta de las clases de verano.

_Ambos se ríen._

TESS: ¿Qué otra cosa hay para hacer sino es estudiar?

ALEX _(habla mientras hace gestos con las manos)_: Mhh… no lo sé, ¿quizás beber, ir de fiesta y hacer amigos?

_Tess se encoge de hombros._

TESS: Sobrevalorado.

_Ambos se miran a los ojos unos segundos. Sus cuerpos se acercan hasta que alguien en la fila le toca el hombro a Alex. Ambos se corren y miran a la persona detrás suyo._

JOVEN: La fila está avanzando.

_Alex mira hacia su derecha, donde la fila del juego ha casi desaparecido._

ALEX: Sí, lo siento…

_Alex y Tess comienzan a caminar hacia el comienzo del juego. El mismo está ambientado como una casa abandonada. En la puerta los espera un animador vestido como un mayordomo zombie. Mira a Alex y Tess fijamente y se acerca a ellos, intentando asustarlos._

MAYORDOMO: ¿Se animan a ingresar a la Finca Embrujada?

_Tess se encoge de hombros y Alex se ríe._

MAYORDOMO: Esto no es cosa de risas, jovencita. _(Tess ahoga una risa)_ Muchos han querido descubrir el secreto de la Finca Sugarhill… pero pocos han salido con vida _(el mayordomo ríe con malicia)._

_Tess toma del brazo izquierdo a Alex y esconde su rostro en el hombro de él, tapando su risa._

ALEX: Creo que estamos preparados.

MAYORDOMO: ¿Están seguros?

_Alex toma la mano de Tess y la estrecha. Se acerca a ella y susurra._

ALEX: Si un zombie me atrapa utilizarás tus poderes aliens para rescatarme, ¿verdad?

_Tess lo mira y le sonríe mientras asiente._

ALEX _(al mayordomo)_: Estamos seguros.

_El mayordomo frota sus manos regocijándose, toma el picaporte de la puerta y abre la misma. Alex y Tess dan un paso hacia delante y entran a la casa embrujada. La puerta se cierra rápida y estruendosamente detrás de ellos. Ambos dan un pequeño salto del susto y luego se miran y comienzan a reírse._

_Dentro, estamos en un pasillo oscuro donde se escuchan sonidos de ambiente como relojes antiguos, puertas rechinando y risas malévolas. Alex aprieta la mano de Tess, ambos respiran hondo y dan un paso hacia adelante, hacia la oscuridad._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Parque de diversiones._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Beyoncé, "Smash into you"__._

_Estamos en la salida de la casa embrujada. Se abre una puerta del juego y Alex y Tess salen corriendo de la mano, agitados y riéndose._

_Tess se detiene en el camino y apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tomando aire. Habla entre risas._

TESS: ¡Eso fue increíble!

_Alex la observa, incrédulo, con una mano en el pecho._

ALEX: ¿Tú dices? _(La observa todavía asustado)_ ¡Fue lo más escalofriante que viví en mi vida!

_Tess se acerca a Alex riéndose. Apoya sus manos en el pecho de él y lo mira fijamente._

TESS: ¿Más escalofriante que enfrentarte a aliens de otro planeta?

_Alex lleva sus manos a la cintura de Tess y envuelve la misma con sus brazos. Le sonríe. Ambos se miran unos segundos mientras respiran hondo para calmarse de la excitación del juego. Alex baja su rostro para mirar fijamente a Tess, mientras sonríe, chocando frente con frente._

_Tess respira hondo._

TESS _(susurrando)_: ¿Alex?

_Alex cierra los ojos disfrutando del momento. Sonríe cuando ella lleva sus manos hacia el cuello de él._

ALEX _(también susurrando)_: ¿Sí?

TESS: Yo… _(busca las palabras)_ Yo… _(cierra los ojos)._

ALEX: ¿Sí?

_Tess se lame los labios, toma a Alex del cuello y se pone de puntas de pie. Acerca su cuerpo al de Alex y lo besa suavemente en los labios. Alex cierra los ojos y sonríe sobre los labios de Tess. Tess se aleja unos centímetros de Alex y lo mira fijamente, con ojos temerosos._

TESS: ¿Esto está bien?

_Alex la mira unos segundos y luego sonríe._

ALEX: Esto está perfecto.

_Respira hondo y la besa a Tess nuevamente, esta vez con fervor. Ella toma impulso y salta sobre Alex, quien la toma de la piernas mientras ella engancha su cuerpo con el de él, devolviendo el beso._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Max se encuentra en su habitación, sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, inclinado mirando a través de la ventana. Su pierna derecha tiembla. Se lo nota preocupado._

_La puerta de la habitación se abre e ingresa Katrina, vestida con un traje de una pieza negro ajustado al cuerpo, y el pelo recogido. Se acerca rápidamente a Max y lo toma fuerte del brazo izquierdo, levantándolo de la cama._

MAX: ¿A dónde me llevas?

_Katrina lo mira seriamente, parece enojada._

KATRINA: Vas a ayudarnos a encontrar a tu hermana.

_Cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Estamos en una habitación amplia con el piso, techo y paredes de color blanco. En las paredes se encuentran algunas pantallas y botones. Varias personas se encuentran trabajando en los paneles; se detienen al abrirse la puerta._

_Katrina ingresa a la habitación sosteniendo a un Max reacio de los hombros. Max se detiene en medio de la habitación, donde hay una pequeña mesa con unos elementos metálicos._

MAX: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me van a hacer?

_Katrina se arregla las mangas de su traje y se acerca a Max._

KATRINA: Como te rehúsas a liderar a tu pueblo, tenemos que traer a la siguiente en línea para el trono.

MAX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Mi hermana? _(Se ríe)_ Están locos si creen que ella va a hacer lo que le pidan.

_Katrina golpea la mesa enojada._

KATRINA: ¡No tenemos que pedirle! ¡Es su destino, su obligación! _(Lleva su vista a una de las personas de la habitación)_ Es hora.

MAX: ¿Y cómo planeas llegar a ella?

_La persona a quien Katrina miró se acerca a Max, toma uno de los elementos de la mesa, que parece una jeringa, y la clava en el brazo izquierdo de Max._

KATRINA: Todos nosotros tenemos un poder, _(Max se frota el brazo donde le han inyectado)_ incluso podemos tener más. ¿Cómo crees que los Reales son elegidos? _(Hace una pausa)_ Son aquellos con los poderes más fuertes de todos. _(Toma un elemento de la mesa que parece una pequeña tableta. Aprieta un botón de la misma y empieza a sonar un pequeño "beep")._ Tú y tu hermana… Antar no había visto poderes así desde hacía siglos… _(Vemos una pequeña luz que comienza a titilar en el brazo de Max, al ritmo del sonido de la tableta. Cuando vuelve a hablar, se la nota triste a Katrina)_ No podemos simplemente dejarlos ir… perderlos. _(Mira fijamente a Max)_ Necesitamos a nuestros líderes, sus poderes, para reconstruir nuestro hogar.

_Max la observa unos segundos, conflictuado._

MAX: ¿Qué quiere que haga?

_Katrina señala el brazo de Max._

KATRINA: Te inyectamos un rastreador. Tu conexión con tu hermana es fuerte, sólo necesitamos que intentes hablar con ella, y nosotros haremos el resto.

_Max la observa incrédulo._

MAX: ¿Cómo es que lograron encontrarme a mí en la Tierra y no ha ella?

KATRINA _(suspira)_: Sus poderes son como… ¿su ADN? Cada vez que lo utilizan dejan una marca, una impresión. El día que salvaste a esa niña, y cuando peleaste contra Kivar-

MAX _(interrumpiendo)_: Usé todo lo que tenía en mí.

_Katrina asiente._

KATRINA: Pero desde entonces no hemos podido ubicar a tu hermana.

MAX _(pensativo)_: No está utilizando sus poderes…

KATRINA: No lo suficiente como para que podamos ubicarla. _(Toma una banda elástica de la mesa y la coloca en la cabeza de Max)_ Pero si intentas conectarte con ella, podremos rastrearla a través tuyo.

MAX: ¿Y qué si no quiero?

_Katrina resopla y lo mira fijamente unos segundos. Luego mira alrededor suyo a la habitación, donde todas las personas han dejado de trabajar y los miran con anhelo. Vuelve su mirada a Max._

KATRINA: No creo que tengas otra opción.

_Max mira a su alrededor y luego a Katrina. Cierra los ojos, abatido._

MAX: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

_Una persona se acerca a Max y coloca una silla blanca junto a él._

KATRINA: Siéntate ahí, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en ella. _(Toma otra banda elástica de la mesa y la coloca en su cabeza)_.

_Max se sienta lentamente en la silla, cierra los ojos y cierra sus puños. Está enojado y vencido. Katrina se sienta en otra silla, frente a él, y lo mira fijamente._

_La cámara enfoca en los ojos de Max y vemos:_

_A Isabel riendo en un restaurante; en la mesa vemos a Benjamin, Nate y Maria. Luego vemos a Isabel caminando por las calles de New York._

_Volvemos a Max y Katrina. Ella cierra los ojos concentrándose._

_Vemos a Isabel en su baño, una escena que hemos visto previamente._

KATRINA: Vilandra… por favor, ayúdanos.

_La imagen de Isabel empieza a esfumarse._

_Max lleva sus manos a su rostros y los coloca sobre sus ojos._

_Max grita. Katrina abre los ojos y lo observa sorprendido._

_Vemos una imagen de Liz en el departamento de Michael. En sus brazos tiene a Zack, que ya tiene dos años. Ella lo mira con amor mientras canta y baila._

_Max comienza a llorar._

MAX: No…

KATRINA: ¿Qué…?

_Liz y Zack bailan al ritmo de la canción que ella canta. Él ríe y la mira con amor._

ZACK: Papa…

_Liz detiene su baile y lo mira sorprendida._

_Katrina se quita la banda de la cabeza y se levanta rápidamente de la silla. Mira a Max con asombro mientras respira rápidamente._

_Max llora mientras también se quita la banda de la cabeza._

MAX: No… _(Coloca la banda elástica sobre la mesa y se sostiene de ella para pararse, tembloroso)_ No puedes… _(Mira a Katrina)_ Por favor, no.

_La gente en la habitación los mira expectantes. El hombre que hemos visto en otras ocasiones se acerca a Katrina._

HOMBRE: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontramos a Vilandra?

_Katrina inspira hondo para controlar su respiración, mientras Max la mira fija y niega con la cabeza._

KATRINA: Incluso mejor. _(Mira el hombre y sonríe)_ Tenemos a su hijo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Estamos en otra habitación de la nave; en la misma no encontramos las misma meticulosidad que hemos visto anteriormente. Las paredes y piso son grises y se escucha de fondo un sonido fuerte de máquinas._

_La habitación tiene un panel de control en el centro y, frente al mismo, vemos un pequeño habitáculo. Katrina se encuentra frente al panel de control presionando distintos botones._

_El hombre entra a la habitación y la mira, desesperado._

HOMBRE: ¡Espera, Katrina!

_Katrina no se detiene._

HOMBRE: Tienes que tener cuidado.

_Se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros, obligándola a darse vuelta y mirarlo._

HOMBRE: Sólo nos queda energía para dos viajes.

_Katrina sonríe._

KATRINA: Es todo lo que necesitamos. _(Se da vuelta, enfrentando el tablero nuevamente)_ Un viaje y encuentro al hijo de Zan… _(Sonríe)_ Otro viaje y tenemos a nuestro heredero.

_Se aleja del tablero hacia el habitáculo._

HOMBRE: ¿Estás segura acerca de esto?

_Katrina se da vuelta antes de ingresar al habitáculo y lo mira._

KATRINA: Es nuestra mejor esperanza… el último heredero de Antar.

_El hombre asiente y se acerca al tablero. Katrina ingresa al habitáculo. Ambos se miran por un instante._

HOMBRE: Cuídate, Katrina, y ten éxito.

KATRINA _(asintiendo)_: Lo tendré.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día – Universidad de Brown._

_Estamos en la habitación de Alex en la universidad. El mismo posee una cama de dos plazas, un armario y escritorio. Se encuentra decorado con posters de bandas de música y fotos y vemos apoyado en el escritorio hay un bajo. La luz se cuela por entre las cortinas blancas._

_En la cama vemos a Alex y Tess durmiendo. Ella sobre sus espaldas y él de costado, abrazándola por la panza._

_El rostro de Tess, que estaba plácido hasta entonces, se frunce. Alex se despierta y la toma de los hombros._

ALEX _(suspirando)_: Tess… Tess.

_Tess gruñe en sueños. Alex la sacude un poco y ella se despierta sobresaltada._

TESS _(confundida)_: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

ALEX _(acariciándole la frente)_: Estabas soñando.

_Tess mira a Alex confundida._

ALEX: ¿Te encuentras bien?

TESS: Creo… creo que sí.

_Estira su brazo y toma la mano de Alex con la suya. Se acomoda en la cama para estar fente a frente con él._

ALEX: ¿Qué soñaste?

_Tess se toma unos segundos antes de contestar._

TESS _(suspira)_: Sobre Max.

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Otra vez?

_Tess asiente. Alex acaricia el cabello de Tess con su mano izquierda. Acaricia su rostro._

ALEX: No tienes que sentirte culpable, ya te lo he dicho.

_Tess le sonríe débilmente._

TESS: Lo sé. Lo he hablado con Isabel, también. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué si está-? _(hace una pausa) _¿Y si está vivo, perdido en algún lado? Y no estamos haciendo nada para encontrarlo…

ALEX: No debes pensar en eso. Han intentado hacer todo para encontrarlo. Tú... Isabel buscando en sus sueños... y no hay dado con rastros de él. _(Corre un pelo del rostro de Tess)_ Confío ciegamente en Isabel respecto a su hermano.

_Tess cierra los ojos con pena._ _Alex acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa suavemente en la nariz._

ALEX: Te ves tierna cuando te preocupas.

_Tess levanta una ceja, incrédula._

TESS: ¿Tierna?

_Alex sonríe y se acerca nuevamente a Tess, besándola suavemente en los labios._

ALEX: Sí, tierna.

_Tess se ríe y besa a Alex. Luego de unos segundos, se pone seria nuevamente._

TESS: Alex… yo-

ALEX _(la interrumpe)_: No tienes de qué preocuparte, Tess. Te conozco, conozco tu historia y, _(respira hondo y sonríe)_ quiero estar aquí. Contigo. Lo tomaremos lento, que sea lo que sea. Nadie tiene que enterarse si no queremos.

_Tess le acaricia el mentón y sonríe. Quita la sábana de encima de su cuerpo y se sienta encima de Alex._

TESS: Nadie tiene que enterarse.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Hotel._

_La habitación es grande, posee una habitación con cama king separada por dos puertas (que se encuentran abiertas) de un salón un poco más pequeño. En el salón hay una mesa para cuatro sillas y un balcón con las puertas abiertas. No vemos bien hacia afuera ya que se encuentra oscuro, pero hay una leve brisa que mueve las cortinas._

_Maria está parada descalza y vestida con un vestido frente a la mesa, sirviéndose una copa de vino. Mientras, se menea lentamente como bailando. Parece contenta. Toma un sorbo de vino._

_Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta; Maria deja su copa en la mesa y se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta. Abre rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Del otro lado de la puerta, vemos a Michael, vestido con una remera de Metallica y jeans negros._

MARIA: ¡Chico del espacio!

_Michael entra a la habitación mientras Maria se lanza sobre él. Michael sostiene a Maria de sus piernas y ella lo abraza con el cuerpo. Lo besa fuerte en la boca._

MARIA: Llegas temprano.

_Michael sonríe y empuja la puerta de la habitación con su cuerpo._

MICHAEL: No podía esperar más.

_Maria ríe y él la comienza a besa mientras camina hacia la habitación con ella en brazos._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación de hotel._

_La habitación se encuentra iluminada solamente por una de las mesas de luz junto a la cama. Sobre la misma, deshecha, vemos a Michael y Maria. Él se encuentra en boxers sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo. Ella, con el pelo revuelto, está sentada sobre las piernas de él y lleva puestos unos shorts y la remera de Michael._

_Michael acaricia lentamente los brazos de Maria y ella pone sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Lo mira seriamente._

MARIA: Creo que ya es hora te mudes a New York conmigo.

_Michael respira hondo._

MICHAEL: Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… _(hace una pausa) _al menos no por ahora.

_Maria lo mira confundida._

MARIA: ¿Por qué no? Liz puede cuidar de Zack, y tiene a sus padres si necesitara algo.

_Michael evade la mirada de Maria y vuelve a respirar hondo._

MICHAEL: Tengo que cuidar de ellos.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Million reasons", Lady Gaga._

_Maria se aleja de Michael y lo mira con enojo._

MARIA: ¿Yo no merezco de tu cuidado también? Soy tu esposa.

MICHAEL _(la mira fijo)_: Estoy cuidando de ti, también.

_Maria se levanta rápidamente de encima de Michael y de la cama y se para enfrentándolo._

MARIA: ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso estando del otro lado del país?

_Michael respira hondo._

MICHAEL: Es justamente así como te estoy cuidando.

_Maria cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Empieza a enojarse y lo notamos en su tono de voz._

MARIA: ¿De qué hablas?

_Michael se lleva las manos al rostro y se lo tapa._

MARIA: Han pasado dos años, Michael. ¡Dos años! Y en todo este tiempo no dije _nada_ respecto a Liz y Zack… Acepté que tú eres su padrino y ella estaba triste por perder a Max y necesitaba compañía. Pero ya no puedo esperar más. No has siquiera venido a visitarme una sola vez. _(Hace una pausa. Respira hondo y escuchamos que se le quiebra la voz)_ Ni una sola vez. ¿Sabes lo sola que me he sentido todo este tiempo?

_Michael, repentinamente baja las manos de su rostro y se levanta de la cama, acercándose a Maria._

MICHAEL: Todo lo que he hecho es para protegerte.

MARIA: ¿Protegerme de qué? _(Michael no responde)_ ¿A qué le temes? No ha pasado nada en los últimos dos años. ¡Absolutamente nada!

MICHAEL _(responde con furia)_: Justamente porque me he mantenido alejado de ti.

_Maria lo mira estupefacta. Levanta las manos en señal de derrota y se da vuelta, dirigiéndose a una maleta colocada en el piso._

MARIA: Ya estoy harta. _(Se agacha para tomar un jean de la valija)_ Estoy harta de tus excusas.

_Michael respira hondo, tomando coraje._

MICHAEL: Es tu padre.

_Maria se queda paralizada, con el jean en la mano, mirando la valija._

MICHAEL: Es por tu padre que no puedo ir a New York contigo.

_Maria se da vuelta y lo mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas._

MARIA: ¿Mi padre? ¿De qué hablas?

MICHAEL: Tu padre forma parte del FBI, él- _(hace una pausa, tomando valor)_ él me encontró. Nos encontró. Sabe sobre mí, sobre Isabel, seguro sobre Liz y Zack. _(Intenta acercarse a Maria pero ella levanta una mano para que se detenga)_ Me… me amenazó contigo. Me hizo prometer que no revelaría nuestro secreto si me mantenía lejos de ti.

_Maria mira el suelo unos segundos. Levanta la vista hacia Michael, mirándolo seria._

MARIA: ¿Cuándo fue esto?

_Michael no contesta._

MARIA _(gritando)_: ¡¿Cuándo fue esto?!

_Michael abre la boca para responder, pero no se anima. Maria suelta el jean al suelo y se lleva las manos al rostro._

MARIA: No puedo creerlo… _(Se quita las manos del rostro y lo mira furiosa)_ Todo este tiempo… Me has dejado creer cualquier cosa. _(Lo apunta con el dedo) _¡Todo este tiempo has sabido dónde está mi padre y no me lo has dicho!

MICHAEL _(con la voz quebrada)_: Estaba protegiéndote…

MARIA: ¡¿Protegiéndome?! _(Furiosa)_ No necesito de tu protección, ¡y menos de la de mi padre! _(Se acerca a Michael y lo golpea con ambas manos en el pecho, empujándolo. Michael cae sentado sobre la cama)_ He vivido más de 20 años sin su ayuda. ¡Y tú me escondiste todo!

_Michael estira el brazo para tratar de tomar a Maria, pero esta rechaza su brazo y se aleja un paso de él, llorando._

MICHAEL: Maria… lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

MARIA: ¡No! _(Niega con la cabeza furiosa, mientras no deja de llorar)_ Si lo sintieras me hubieras contado hace años. Dejaste pensar que- _(cierra los ojos)_ Llegué a pensar que no me amabas más, y por eso no querías mudarte conmigo a New York.

_Michael se levanta rápidamente de la cama y va hacia Maria, abrazándola fuerte. Le acaricia y besa el pelo._

MICHAEL: Es porque te amo que lo hice. _(Le besa el pelo y lanza una pequeña risa)_ Dios, Maria… todo lo que hago es porque te amo. Eres todo mi mundo.

_Maria parece ceder unos segundos al abrazo de Michael y lo toma firmemente de la cintura. Dos segundos después empieza a negar con la cabeza y empuja a Michael para alejarse. Se seca las lágrimas del rostro._

MARIA: Dices eso… pero me mentiste. _(Lo mira fijamente y se le quiebra la voz)_ Mentiste sobre mi padre, con lo que sabes todo lo que me ha costado superar su ausencia. Pero lo peor- _(hace una pausa y se seca nuevamente las lágrimas del rostro)_ es que mentiste sobre nosotros.

_Michael comienza a llorar. Maria se lleva las manos al cabello y se lo ata. Cierra los ojos y deja caer sus manos, abatidas._

MARIA: Necesito… _(suspira y busca sus jeans del suelo. Se los coloca)_ Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito pensar.

_Termina la escena._

_Día - Escocia._

_La cámara nos muestra un castillo repleto de enredaderas, sobre un acantilado. Alrededor del castillo vemos una playa y el mar sobre el acantilado, y en las otras laderas una pradera y bosque frondoso._

_La cámara se acerca a una de las ventanas de la planta baja del castillo. A través de la misma vemos a Isabel e Maggie sentadas en el piso, jugando con una casa de muñecas._

_La habitación es amplia y parece una sala de música, con un piano y algunos otros instrumentos decorando la misma. También hay una chimenea que se encuentra prendida, a pesar del buen clima en el exterior._

_En la habitación vemos otras personas, todas vestidas, como Isabel, en ropa elegante sport. Algunos están bebiendo cocktails y hablando mientras el resto se encuentra jugando juegos de mesa (cartas o ajedrez)._

_Isabel se acomoda en el piso mientras estira su vestido sobre sus piernas. Maggie toma una de las muñecas en el piso y la coloca en una de las habitaciones de la casa de muñecas. Isabel sonríe._

ISABEL: Me gusta cómo la has decorado.

_Maggie acomoda la muñeca en la casa._

MAGGIE: Mi madre me envía una nueva todas los meses. _(Mira a Isabel y se encoge de hombros)_ Lo hace para compensar que nunca viene a visitarme. _(Toma la muñeca nuevamente y acomoda su pelo)_ Nunca se dio cuenta que me regaló tres veces la misma.

_Isabel acaricia el cabello de Maggie._

ISABEL: Lo siento mucho.

_Maggie se encoge de hombros._

MAGGIE: Ya ni me molesta. _(Mira a Isabel y le sonríe)_ Tú me caes mejor.

_Isabel se ríe._

_A poca distancia, vemos a Benjamin quien se encuentra junto a un grupo de gente, hablando con una bebida en la mano. Sin embargo, ha mantenido la vista fija en Maggie e Isabel toda la conversación. Decide acercarse a ellas, dejando su bebida en la bandeja de un mesero._

_Se pone de cuclillas junto a Maggie._

BENJAMIN: ¿La están pasando bien?

_Isabel le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Benjamin acaricia el hombro de su hija._

BENJAMIN: ¿Puedo robarme a Isabel?

_Maggie lo mira seria._

MAGGIE: ¡Pero estamos jugando!

_Isabel y Benjamin se ríen._

BENJAMIN: Será sólo por unos minutos, lo prometo.

MAGGIE _(a Isabel)_: Vuelve rápido, quiero tocar en el piano las nuevas canciones que aprendí.

_Benjamin se para y estira su mano para tomar la de Isabel. Ella besa a Maggie en la cabeza y se para._

ISABEL: Vuelvo pronto.

_Toma la mano de Benjamin y se alejan de la escena._

_Cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Escocia._

_Estamos en la playa junto al castillo. La misma está bastante desierta, salvo por una mujer jugando con un niño e Isabel y Benjamin caminando cerca de la orilla. Ambos se encuentran vestidos con la misma ropa que la escena anterior; ella lleva un vestido corto sobre las rodillas blanco y con flores rojas, él lleva un traje ligero color azul. Ambos llevan sus zapatos en las manos, mientras caminan descalzos sobre la arena. A lo lejos vemos el castillo._

ISABEL: Creo que tus hermanas me odian.

_Benjamin lanza una carcajada._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

ISABEL: Siempre me tratan con tanto- _(hace una pausa)_ desdén. ¿No has notado que en la mesa nunca me hablan directo a mí? Siempre te hacen preguntas a tí sobre mí, aunque esté sentada a tu lado. _(Patea la arena pensando)_ Y cada vez que nos vemos hacen todo un espectáculo para no saludarme.

BENJAMIN _(la abraza por los hombros y le besa la frente)_: No te lo tomes personal, son así con todas las personas.

ISABEL: Claro que me lo tomo personal, ¡lo hacen justo en mi cara!

_Benjamin lanza una pequeña risa._

BENJAMIN: Lo que digo, es que siempre han sido así. Tienes que pensar que yo fui el único que decidió salir de esta isla y hacer una vida fuera de mi familia. Ellas siempre han vivido rodeadas de eventos sociales, castillos y cuanta cosa mis padres compraran para hacerlas felices. Es lo único con lo que saben relacionarse, por lo que es entendible que quieran a alguien como ellas para su hermano menor.

_Isabel levanta una ceja y lo mira fijo. Benjamin le sonríe y la besa rápidamente en los labios._

BENJAMIN: No significa que quiera eso para mí. Sólo les cuesta relacionarse contigo porque eres… distinta a ellas.

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Así es.

_Isabel mira unos segundos hacia el castillo y piensa._

ISABEL: Gracias por traerme aquí. _(Se apoya sobre Benjamin)_ Este es mi nuevo lugar favorito. _(Se abraza el cuerpo y mueve las manos sobre sus brazos, calentándose)_ A pesar del frío. ¿A esto le llaman verano?

_Benjamin detiene su caminata, se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre los hombros de Isabel. Ella pasa sus brazos sobre las mangas y cierra el mismo sobre su cuerpo. Le sonríe y lo besa en los labios._

ISABEL: Gracias.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"How you get the girl", Ryan Adams._

BENJAMIN: Isabel…

_Benjamin se detiene e Isabel lo mira expectante._

ISABEL: ¿Sí?

_Benjamin respira hondo y coloca las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

BENJAMIN: Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para hacer esto.

_Isabel lo mira confundida._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasa, Ben?

BENJAMIN: Estuve llevando esto conmigo por años, esperando el momento perfecto. Pero todos los momentos son perfectos cuando estoy contigo. No quiero esperar más, Isabel.

_Benjamin se pasa la mano izquierda por el pelo, respira y toma coraje. Saca su mano derecha del bolsillo y vemos que tiene algo dentro. Isabel hace un sonido de sorpresa. Benjamin lleva su mano a la altura de su pecho y abre la mano, dentro vemos una pequeña caja de terciopelo color roja._

_Benjamin levanta la vista y la mira fijamente._

BENJAMIN: Desde esa noche en New York… cuando te vi en el bar-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndolo)_: ¿En tu fiesta de despedida?

_Él asiente._

BENJAMIN: Lo compré la mañana siguiente, antes de subirme al avión a Shanghai.

_Isabel toma una bocanada de aire. Sus ojos comienzan a verse vidriosos. Benjamin abre la caja y dentro de la misma vemos un anillo con un gran diamante rojo._

ISABEL _(sonríe sorprendida)_: ¡Es rojo!

_Benjamin asiente y comienza a sentarse sobre su rodilla derecha. Sostiene la cajita hacia la vista de Isabel._

BENJAMIN: Es el color del vestido que llevabas puesto el día que me di cuenta estaba enamorado de ti.

_Isabel comienza a llorar y se quita las lágrimas del rostro con la manga del traje._

ISABEL _(sonríe ampliamente)_: ¡Sí!

_Benjamin la mira sorprendido unos segundos._

BENJAMIN: ¿Sí?

ISABEL: Sí.

_Isabel se agacha hacia Benjamin, toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa en los labios. Benjamin la toma de la cintura y le devuelve el beso apasionadamente._

ISABEL: ¿Vas a ponerlo en mi dedo?

_Ambos se ríen. Benjamin mira el anillo._

BENJAMIN: Tenía todo este discurso planeado… si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil no te hubiera traído hasta Escocia.

_Isabel lanza una carcajada y lo golpea cariñosamente en el hombro._

ISABEL: ¿Puedes ponerme mi anillo, por favor?

_Benjamin toma el anillo de la cajita y guarda la misma en su bolsillo derecho. Mira el anillo unos segundos y luego los ojos de Isabel._

BENJAMIN: Isabel, _(hace una pausa e Isabel empieza a asentir con la cabeza, mientras llora)_ ¿te casarías conmigo?

ISABEL: Sí, me casaré contigo mañana, me hubiera casado contigo ayer, me casaría contigo siempre. Sí.

_Benjamin coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de Isabel y vuelve a besarla._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell._

_Estamos en el departamento de Michael. Vemos a través de las ventanas las luces prendidas dentro y se escucha el sonido de la televisión. Liz está parada junto al desayunador de la cocina doblando ropa de bebé._

_En el patio vemos una silueta que se mueve sigilosamente hacia una de las ventanas, observando hacia la otra habitación. Allí está Zack sentado sobre una alfombra celeste jugando con sus juguetes. La silueta se acerca más hacia la ventana y apoya sus manos sobre la misma. Notamos, gracias a la iluminación de la habitación, que la silueta se trata de Katrina._

_Zack mira uno de los cubos en el piso fijamente. El mismo empieza a temblar rápidamente y se eleva unos centímetros del piso. Zack sonríe. Katrina apoya las manos sobre la ventana y observa la escena con asombro._

_Zack sigue mirando el cubo que, repentinamente, se dispara hacia el techo para volver a caer en el piso. Liz aparece en la habitación con susto en el rostro._

LIZ: Cariño, ¿qué pasó?

_Zack señala el cubo en el suelo._

LIZ: ¿Te lastimaste?

ZACK: No, pero se cayó.

_Liz le sonríe y se acuclilla junto a él, tomándolo bajo los hombros para alzarlo. Lo lleva hacia su pecho y se para, besando su frente._

LIZ: ¿Qué quieres comer esta noche?

ZACK _(alzando los brazos)_: ¡Salchichas!

_Liz lo mira y se ríe, está por girar el cuerpo para salir de la habitación cuando nota algo extraño en la ventana. Observa hacia la misma y ve dos marcas de palmas de mano plateadas. Asustada, baja a Zack al piso._

LIZ: Cariño, ve hacia la cocina y escóndete debajo de la alacena, como hemos practicado.

_Zack la mira asustado._

ZACK: ¿Vinieron por mí, mamá?

LIZ _(lo empuja suavemente fuera de la habitación)_: Zack, sólo haz lo que te digo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell._

_Kyle y Liz se encuentran en la habitación. Liz está junto a la puerta, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el marco, mirando a Kyle. Él se acerca hacia la ventana donde las marcas de las manos aún brillan._

KYLE _(observando las mismas pero sin tocarlas)_: ¿Crees que un alien ha hecho esto?

LIZ _(notablemente asustada)_: ¿Quién más podría dejar unas marcas así?

_Kyle gira el cuerpo para mirarla._

KYLE: ¿Crees que podría ser… _(busca la palabra)_ Kivar?

_Liz se lleva las manos al rostro y suspira._

LIZ: No lo sé… no lo creo, vimos cómo Max lo derrotaba.

KYLE: ¿Algún otro enemigo?

_Liz se acerca hacia la ventana._

LIZ: Siempre temí que el FBI nos encontrara. _(Mira a Kyle con tristeza)_ Dios, incluso estoy entrenando a mi hijo para que huya de ellos. _(Niega con la cabeza)_ ¿Pero de un alien? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

_Kyle mira a Liz con rostro de consternación._

LIZ: Ellos tienen poderes, y yo no. _(Respira hondo)_ Kyle, ¿y si quieren llevárselo a Antar? No puedo permitir que eso pase.

_Kyle se acerca a Liz y la abraza por los hombros._

KYLE: Yo tampoco permitiré que se lo lleven. _(Acaricia la espalda de su amiga)_ Creo que será mejor que me quede con ustedes esta noche. _(Liz asiente)_ Haré una recorrida a la manzana por las dudas y luego me quedaré en el sillón.

_Liz le sonríe débilmente._

LIZ: Gracias, Kyle.

KYLE: Haría cualquier cosa por ti y por Zack. _(Se aleja hacia puerta)_ Pero no me hagas comer salchichas.

_Ambos se ríen._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Estamos en el departamento nuevo de Maria. Es el mismo que hemos visto en capítulos anteriores, pero ahora se encuentra recién mudado, por lo que no está aún con sus muebles. Hay varias cajas esparcidas en el living y los únicos muebles que han sido colocado son un piano de pared y una biblioteca._

_Vemos a Maria e Isabel con una copa de vino cada una en la mano. Isabel abre una de las cajas y mira dentro._

ISABEL: No puedo creer que tuvieras tantas cosas en mi casa.

_Maria abre otra de las cajas con una mano, mientras toma un sorbo de vino con la otra._

MARIA: Bueno, dejaste que viviera contigo dos años.

_Isabel se ríe._

ISABEL: Recuérdame otra vez cómo permití eso, por favor.

_Maria levanta la vista a Isabel._

MARIA: Sabes que estaré eternamente agradecida contigo, ¿cierto?

_Isabel mira a Maria mientras coloca un libro que acaba de sacar de la caja en la biblioteca._

ISABEL: Por favor, me has dado las gracias un centenar de veces. _(Le sonríe pícara)_ Ya encontraré la manera cobrar mi deuda.

_Ambas lanzan una carcajada. Maria toma un sorbo de su copa._

MARIA: Entonces… _(toma algo de dentro de su caja) _¿Cuándo te mudarás con Benjamin?

_Isabel acomoda el libro en la biblioteca con extremo cuidado. Parece evitar responder._

MARIA: Oh, vamos, amiga. ¿Acaso crees que no he notado ese anillo?

_Isabel mira su anillo en su mano izquierda y sonríe._

ISABEL: Es hermoso, ¿cierto?

_Maria deja el objeto dentro la caja y se acerca a Isabel. Toma su mano para observar el anillo._

MARIA: Es extraordinario. _(La mira y le sonríe)_ Eres muy ingenua si creías que lo iba a dejar pasar.

_Isabel toma la mano de Maria y la mira seriamente._

ISABEL: Lo siento, quería esperar a que todo- _(se detiene y la mira con tristeza)._

_Maria se aleja de Isabel tomando vino. Hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano._

MARIA: Oh, puedes decirlo.

ISABEL _(con pena)_: Pero...

_Isabel se detiene. Maria la mira seria unos segundos._

MARIA: Isabel, eres mi amiga. No importa lo que esté pasando en mi vida, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. (_Se acerca a Isabel y toma su mano)_ ¡Y encima si se trata de algo como esto! _(Maria sonríe y levanta la mano de Isabel, dejando el anillo en primero plano. Isabel se ríe)._

MARIA: ¡Te propuso casamiento!

ISABEL _(gritando)_: ¡Lo sé!

_Ambas se abrazan y dan un pequeño brinco de alegría. Cuando se separan, Isabel se acomoda su anillo mirándolo embelesada, luego dirige nuevamente su atención a las cajas._

ISABEL: Ya saldremos, brindaremos y festejaremos. _(Toma un sorbo de su copa y mira fijamente a Maria)_ Ahora necesito saber cómo te sientes.

_Maria la mira y suspira._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Galería de Arte._

_Estamos en una galería vacía, salvo por las pinturas en la pared. Michael se encuentra parado mirando una de ellas, que se encuentra sutilmente iluminada. Reconocemos las pinturas como pertenecientes a Michael. Él se encuentra vestido elegante, con pantalón de vestir gris y camisa blanca. Lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras contempla su obra. Suspira._

_Escuchamos unos pasos acercándose hacia Michael, provenientes de zapatos de tacos. Vemos a Emily acercarse a Michael, con dos copas de champagne en la mano. Se para junto a él y golpea su hombro suavemente. Lleva puesto un traje de pantalón parecido al que hemos visto, color verde._

EMILY: Felicitaciones _(le entrega la copa y ambos chocan sus bebidas)_. Tu primer muestra.

_Michael toma toda su bebida rápidamente. No dice nada y vuelve a suspirar._

_Emily lo mira un poco sorprendida. Choca su hombro con el de él._

EMILY: Vamos, no ha sido tan mal. La convocatoria podría haber estado mejor, pero para una primera muestra ha sido todo un éxito. ¡Incluso vendimos esta pintura! _(Toma de su bebida y mira la pintura)_ Pensé que finalmente conocería a tu esposa esta noche.

_Michael la mira entre sorprendido y enojado. Emily se ríe._

EMILY: Lo siento, pero es verdad. Hablas tanto de ella pero ni siquiera la he conocido en todos estos meses que hemos trabajado juntos. _(Termina su bebida y vuelve a golpear suavemente a Michael en el hombro)_ Incluso hicimos una apuesta sobre su existencia.

_Michael se aleja de ella un paso. Emily lanza una carcajada, toma la copa de Michael y coloca ambas copas en el piso._

EMILY: Oh, vamos, Michael. Debes admitir que es gracioso. _(Lo toma del brazo)_ Necesitas disfrutar un poco de tu momento, de este increíble logro.

_Michael mira la galería._

MICHAEL: Supongo que tienes razón.

EMILY _(sonriendo)_: Claro que la tengo. _(Toma la mano de Michael y lo lleva hacia la mitad de la habitación)_ Ahora, vamos a festejar como se debe.

_Michael la mira extrañado._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué tienes planeado?

_Emily saca su celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Aprieta la pantalla y comenzamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Annie Lennox, "I put a spell on you"_

_Guarda su celular en el bolsillo._

EMILY: Vamos a bailar. _(Le sonríe)_ Y a beber. _(Comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música)_ Y a vivir el momento.

_Cortamos a:_

_Isabel y Maria._

_Música: continuación de la escena anterior._

_Isabel mira a Maria con cariño y dolor._

ISABEL: ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Maria suspira y cierra los ojos. Se le quiebra la voz._

MARIA: Me siento horrible. _(Abre los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, como abrazánsose)_ No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar. _(Toma aire)_ Michael me mintió por tanto tiempo pero, a la vez-

_Se detiene y empieza a llorar._

ISABEL: Es Michael. _(Se acerca a Maria y comienza a acariciarle los brazos)_ Es el amor de tu vida.

_Maria asiente._

MARIA: Quiero perdonarlo pero, a la vez, siento que estamos a millas de distancia. Cada uno está enfrascado en sus cosas y ninguno quiere dar el brazo a torcer. _(Respira y se seca las lágrimas del rostro)_ Quizás… quizás ya no queremos lo mismo. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ Quizás maduramos como personas y… nuestra relación-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿Quieres separarte de Michael?

_Cortamos a:_

_Michael y Emily._

_Ambos están en la galería, Michael con una botella de champagne en la mano mientras los dos bailan al ritmo de la música. Emily estira su brazo para tomar la botella de la mano de Michael, mientras sonríe y se acerca sugestivamente hacia él._

_Cortamos a:_

_Maria se lleva las manos al pelo y respira ofuscada._

ISABEL: Maria, ¿quieres separarte de Michael? _(Se lleva las manos al pecho)_ Porque si eso es lo que quieres y sientes te hará bien, yo estaré de tu lado. Un cien por ciento.

_Estira su mano y toma la de Maria, estrechándola con cariño. Baja la vista hacia el suelo y su cara se transforma a una expresión de miedo._

ISABEL: Maria, ¿te encuentras bien?

_Maria la mira extrañada. Isabel señala el suelo. La cámara enfoca las piernas de Maria, donde vemos sangre que se desliza por la misma, concentrándose en su entrepierna._

_Maria baja la vista sorprendida y da un paso hacia atrás. Toca la sangre en su pierna y mira asustada Isabel._

MARIA: ¿Qué es esto?

_Cortamos a:_

_Emily deja la botella de champagne vacía en el suelo y se acerca más a Michael; sus cuerpos se encuentran pegados. Ella sonríe mientras lleva sus manos hacia los hombros de Michael. Él cierra los ojos y baja la vista, sin devolver su gesto. Emily roza su cuerpo con el de Michael al ritmo de la música. Levanta la vista hacia el rostro de él y acerca su cabeza, besándolo en los labios._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Supermercado._

_Estamos dentro de un gran Target. Escuchamos la música ambiente del lugar y vemos algunas personas pasear con sus carros por entre las góndolas, eligiendo productos._

_En la góndola de cereales, vemos a Liz, parada junto a un carro con Zack sentado dentro. El niño se encuentra jugando con dos dinosaurios en sus manos mientras Liz escoge un producto y lo coloca dentro del carro._

_Escuchamos un golpe y el carro de Liz se mueve. Ella levanta la vista asustada y mira a su izquierda, donde otro carro ha colisionado con el de ella. Escuchamos la voz de una mujer mientras se acerca por el pasillo._

MUJER: ¡Lo siento mucho! Estos carros tienen vida propia.

_La mujer aparece junto a Liz y toma su carro._

LIZ: No se preocupe. Estas cosas pasan.

_Liz se da vuelta para mirarla y vemos que la mujer es la madre de Max. La expresión en el rostro de ambas cambia drásticamente._

DIANE _(con hastío)_: Oh, Liz.

LIZ _(con dureza)_: Diane, qué lindo verte.

_Diane mira a Zack con desdén y luego nuevamente a Liz. Zack sigue jugando con sus dinosaurios, sin prestarle atención a las mujeres._

LIZ: Podrías saludarlo. Es tu nieto, después de todo.

_Diane la mira fijo unos segundos._

DIANE: Eso es lo que tú dices.

_Liz mira a Zack y se aleja unos centímetros de él, baja la voz para que no la escuche._

LIZ: No puedes ser tan obtusa, Diane. _(Respira hondo)_ ¿Por qué nos alejas tanto de tu familia? Zack merece tener una relación con ustedes. Es lo único que le queda de su padre. _(Hace una pausa)_ Zack es lo único que te queda de Max. _(Hace otra pausa)_ Es lo único que nos queda a ambas.

_Diane mira a Zack unos segundos y piensa. Por un momento parece suavizar sus expresiones, pero de repente vuelve su vista a Liz._

DIANE: Mi hijo no está muerto, ya volverá a casa. Que tú hayas tenido tan poca fe en su regreso me indigna.

_Liz empieza a ponerse nerviosa, busca palabras para contestarle._

DIANE: Que tengas una buena noche, Liz. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

_Diane toma nuevamente su carro y se aleja por el pasillo. Liz la mira con odio y parece tener unas lágrimas en el rostro._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Supermercado._

_Estamos en el estacionamiento del Target. Vemos a Liz salir del supermercado con un carrito de compras lleno de bolsas y Zack sentado en el asiento para niños. Liz empuja su carro hacia el estacionamiento. El mismo se encuentra casi vacío, con sólo cuatro autos estacionados, bastante espaciados uno del otro._

_Llega hacia su auto y deja el carro junto al baúl del mismo._

_Repentinamente las luces del estacionamiento se apagan y todo queda a oscuras. Liz emite un sonido de susto y mira hacia su alrededor. Escuchamos el sonido de botellas cayendo y rodando por el piso. Liz alza las manos tratando de tomar a Zack pero una fuerza la empuja hacia el auto y el carro hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento._

LIZ _(asustada)_: ¿Quién está allí?

_Escuchamos una respiración y unos pasos._

LIZ: ¡Zack! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

_Las luces del estacionamiento se prenden. Vemos a Katrina a unos metros de Liz, sosteniendo a Zack entre sus brazos. Liz estira sus brazos hacia Zack y comienza a caminar hacia él._

LIZ: ¡ZACK!

_Katrina gira su cuerpo, escondiendo a Zack de Liz._

KATRINA: Ni un paso más.

_Liz se detiene, asustada._

LIZ: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

_Katrina aprieta a Zack entre sus brazos, que trata de escabullirse de ella._

KATRINA: Soy parte de la guardia real de Antar.

_Liz se sorprende._

KATRINA: Tengo a mi cargo el cuidado de Zan.

LIZ _(suspira)_: ¿Max?

_Zack mira a Liz y luego rápidamente a Katrina._

ZACK: Tú tienes a papá.

_Katrina ignora a Zack, que pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella._

LIZ: ¿Qué haces aquí? _(Mira a su alrededor, buscando desesperada)_ ¿Dónde está Max?

KATRINA: Zan está a salvo… al menos por ahora. Pero nuestros enemigos se están acercando nuevamente.

_Liz se anima y vuelve a caminar hacia Katrina, quien estira una mano hacia Liz._

KATRINA: ¡Ni un paso más!

_Liz se detiene nuevamente. Katrina no se da cuenta que Zack aprieta cada vez más su cuello._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Ruelle, "Genesis"_

LIZ: Deja a Zack tranquilo. Llévame a mí, si quieres.

_Katrina niega._

KATRINA: Pero es a él a quien necesitamos.

_Liz mira a Zack desesperada._

ZACK: ¿Dónde está papá?

_Katrina lo mira sorprendida._

KATRINA: Tu padre te está esperando. _(Zack la mira sin expresión, ella intenta sonreírle) _Tú eres el heredero de una poderosa nación, debes estar con tu gente.

ZACK: Lastimaste a papá.

_Katrina lo mira confundida. Comienza a negar con la cabeza mientras Zack aprieta las manos sobre su cuello._

LIZ: Zack, ¿qué haces?

ZACK: No dejaré que sigan lastimando a papá.

_Katrina mira a Liz y luego a Zack con temor. Intenta desprenderse del niño pero este la ha tomado fuertemente del cuello. Vemos que debajo de las manos de Zack comienza a brillar una luz plateada. Liz corre hacia ellos._

LIZ: Zack, ¡no!

_La luz debajo de las manos de Zack crece con tanta potencia que golpea contra Liz que intenta acercarse a ellos y la tumba al piso. Se tapa los ojos cegada por la luz._

_Las luces del estacionamiento titilan unos segundos hasta que todas se apagan repentinamente. Dos segundos después, vuelven a prenderse. Liz respira fuerte, abre los ojos y se incorpora lentamente. Mira hacia donde estaban Katrina y Zack, donde ahora vemos sólo a Zack envuelto en una lluvia de cenizas._

LIZ _(suspira, mirando las cenizas)_: Cariño, ¿qué has hecho?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Hospital._

_Estamos dentro de una habitación, donde vemos a Maria vestida con una bata blanca y celeste, acostada en la cama. La habitación es individual, por lo que es la única paciente. Maria está con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo y en su rostro notamos cansancio y malestar. Está acostada en posición fetal, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando hacia la ventana. La misma tiene las cortinas corridas y fuera vemos las luces de la ciudad de New York._

_Isabel está sentada en un sillón frente a la cama de Maria, con los pies descalzos sobre el mismo. Se la nota nerviosa, mientras parece comerse las uñas._

ISABEL: ¿Estás segura que no quieres nada de comer?

_Maria niega con la cabeza. Vamos a un flashback:_

_Estamos en la misma habitación del hospital pero más temprano en el día. Maria está vestida con la misma bata y sentada en la cama. Isabel se encuentra a unos pasos de Maria mirándola preocupada, con una mano en la boca; parece que se come las uñas del nerviosismo. Junto a Maria vemos una médica con el ambo blanco._

_La médica se sienta en la cama junto a Maria y toma su mano._

MÉDICA: Lo siento mucho, Maria.

_Maria la mira confundida._

MARIA: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tengo?

_La médica acaricia la mano de Maria y la mira con tristeza._

_Volvemos al presente:_

ISABEL: ¿Y algo para tomar?

_Maria vuelve a negar, en ambas ocasiones sin cambiar su posición._

_Volvemos al flashback:_

MEDICA: Tuviste un aborto espontáneo.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué tuve un qué? _(Hace una pausa, pensando)_ ¿Estaba embarazada?

_La médica asiente._

MÉDICA: Diez semanas.

_Maria se lleva las manos al rostro._

MARIA: No puedo creer que ni me di cuenta.

_La médica continúa mirando a Maria mientras espera que se quite las manos del rostro._

MÉDICA: Lo importante es que no te culpes por lo que pasó, Maria. Nada de esto es tu culpa. _(Hace una pausa y respita)_ Pero sí hay algo más que debo decirte…

_Isabel se acerca un paso a la cama, asustada._

MARIA: ¿Qué?

MÉDICA: Hicimos algunos estudios y… _(estira su brazo para tomar la mano de Maria nuevamente)_ la causa del aborto es por una malformación en tu útero.

_Maria mira a Isabel con temor y luego a la médica._

MÉDICA: Siento mucho decirte esto, Maria, pero- _(toma aire)_ eres infértil.

_Volvemos del flashback._

_Isabel se levanta del sillón y se acerca a los pies de la cama._

ISABEL: ¿Quieres que llame a-?

_Isabel se detiene cuando Maria gira repentinamente su cabeza y mira con fijo a Isabel, para evitar que diga el nombre de Michael. Isabel suspira._

ISABEL: ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

_Maria lleva su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana. Toma unos segundos para responder._

MARIA _(su voz se escucha en un tono bajo, y rasposo)_: Llama a Liz, por favor.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Providence._

_Música: __"What you know"._

_Un bar universitario de la ciudad. Grupos de jóvenes entran al mismo, hablando, riéndose y fumando. El bar dentro está oscuro y casi repleto. Los jóvenes están bailando al ritmo de la música, bebiendo cervezas y tragos, mirando la mayoría hacia el escenario. En el mismo hay una banda de música que se encuentra tocando la canción que escuchamos. Allí vemos a Alex tocando el bajo y cantando._

_Tess se encuentra a unos metros del escenario, con su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre una mesa alta mientras sostiene una bebida en su mano derecha. Mira atentamente hacia Alex y sonríe ampliamente._

_Alex baja la vista hacia Tess unos segundos. Ambos se miran; él le sonríe y ella le hace un gesto de beso._

_Cortamos a:_

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Estamos en un callejón junto a la salida de emergencia del bar. Allí hay una camioneta blanca donde Alex se encuentra guardando equipamiento de música. Una pareja fuma y bebe a unos metros de la camioneta. La puerta de emergencia se abre y Tess sale del bar y caminando en saltos hacia Alex._

TESS: ¡Eso estuvo increíble!

_Abraza a Alex y él la besa en la frente. Se agacha para arreglar unos cables._

TESS: En serio, Alex, creo que fue su mejor noche.

_Alex levanta la vista y le sonríe, un poco nervioso._

ALEX: ¿De verdad lo crees?

_Tess asiente mientras sonríe. Se muerde el labio y luego mira hacia sus costados, al callejón vacío salvo por la pareja, que ahora se encuentra enfrascada en un apasionado beso._

TESS: ¿Dónde está el resto de la banda?

_Alex se para con los cables en la camo y los mira concentrado, mientras comienza a desenredarlos. Se encoge de hombros._

ALEX: Aún no somos famosos y ya se les subió el humo a la cabeza. Creo que se quedaron dentro para hablar con un grupo de chicas de una sororidad.

_Tess levanta una ceja._

TESS: ¿Y tú estás solo aquí fuera?

_Alex se encoge de hombros nuevamente. Deliberadamente no la mira y concentra su vista en los cables, a pesar de ya estar desenredados._

ALEX: Yo ya conocí a mi chica.

_Tess se sonroja. Baja la vista unos segundos al piso y luego la vuelve a levantar. Esta vez, se encuentra con Alex mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

TESS: ¿Tu chica soy yo?

ALEX: Si tu quieres…

_Tess guarda sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean y se muerde el labio inferior. Se balancea sobre sus pies, nerviosa._

TESS _(asintiendo)_: Me encantaría.

_Alex suelta los cables, se acerca a Tess y aprieta su cuerpo contra el de ella. Apoya una mano en la cintura de Tess y la otra en su nuca, llevándola cerca suyo._

ALEX: Entonces está decidido. Tú eres mi chica, Tess Harding.

_Alex la besa unos segundos y luego se separa y le sonríe. Mira hacia los instrumentos aún en la acera._

ALEX: Y por eso, debes ayudarme a subir todo esto a la camioneta.

_Tess lanza una carcajada y lo golpea cariñosamente en el pecho, separándose de él._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Estamos en la última habitación que vimos, donde Katrina se transportó a la tierra. Estamos unos segundos luego de que Katrina haya ingresado al habitáculo._

HOMBRE: Cuídate, Katrina, y ten éxito.

KATRINA _(asintiendo)_: Lo tendré.

_Escuchamos un sonido agudo mezclarse con el ruido de las máquinas de la habitación. Una luz comienza a crecer dentro del habitáculo donde está Katrina, cegando al hombre. Se tapa los ojos alejando su cuerpo de Katrina. La luz desaparece en el mismo momento que todas las máquinas se apagan. La habitación queda a oscuras._

_El hombre abre la vista. Dos segundos después, las máquinas se reinician lentamente y la habitación vuelve a iluminarse, tenuemente. El hombre se acerca lentamente hacia el panel de control y toca unos botones, observando la pantalla._

_La cámara se enfoca en su rostro, mientras lee la información en la pantalla. Lentamente, la expresión en su rostro empieza a modificarse y vemos aparecer miedo._

HOMBRE _(susurrando)_: No puede ser…

_Escribe algo en el teclado del panel de control mientras niega._

HOMBRE: Esto no puede estar pasando…

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Estamos en el nuevo departamento de Maria. El mismo sigue casi igual que la última vez que lo vimos, con varias cajas sin abrir, y sólo el piano, un sillón y una biblioteca con algunos libros y una televisión como mueblería. La televisión se encuentra prendida en un canal de noticias._

_Maria está acostada en el sillón sobre su lado derecho. Se la ve demacrada, con la piel pálida, ojeras bajo los ojos y lleva el pelo recogido sin mucho cuidado. Lleva puesto solamente una remera gris, varios talles más grandes que ella, con el logo de una banda de música. Parece ser una remera de Michael._

_Lentamente y con dificultad se incorpora, sentándose en el sillón. Se agacha a buscar una copa de vino que está en el piso; la toma y bebe gran parte del contenido._

_Escuchamos dos golpes en la puerta. Maria mira con desdén su puerta y toma otro sorbo de vino. Vuelven a sonar dos golpes y escuchamos la voz de Nate fuera del departamento._

NATE: ¿Maria?

_Maria cierra los ojos y recuesta su espalda en el sillón. Nate vuelve a tocar la puerta, esta vez tres veces._

NATE: Vamos, Maria, sé que estás ahí dentro. _(Hace una pausa)_ Isabel dice que hace cuatro días que no sales del departamento. _(Hace otra pausa)_ Puedo escuchar tu televisión prendida, _(se ríe)_ ¿estás mirando C-SPAN?

_Maria resopla, toma el control remoto del sillón y baja el volumen de la tele. Con la copa en la mano, se para y camina lentamente hacia la puerta. Destraba la cerradura y abre la puerta, dándose vuelta inmediatamente para volver caminando hacia el sillón. Nate la mira sorprendido desde el pasillo._

MARIA: ¿Vas a entrar o qué?

_Nate da un paso hacia el departamento y cierra la puerta lentamente a su espalda, mientras observa toda la escena. Notamos que en la cocina a su izquierda hay algunos paquetes de comida y platos sucios._

NATE: Al menos has comido algo.

_Maria se encoge de hombros y no responde. Nate lleva una bolsa blanca en su mano derecha. Alza la misma y la coloca en el desayunador._

NATE: Te traje comida _(saca la misma y observa la copa vacía de Maria)_. Y suerte que también traje artillería pesada.

_De la bolsa produce una botella de tequila y la coloca junto a los recipientes de comida. Mira mira sorprendida la botella y se para rápidamente._

MARIA: Ahora sí tienes mi atención.

_Nate le sonríe pero se nota que hay dolor en su rostro al verla en esta situación. Maria camina hacia el desayunador dispuesta a tomar la botella de tequila. Nate se tapa los ojos y gira el cuerpo._

NATE: ¡Oh, Dios, Maria! ¿Puedes ponerte ropa?

_Maria baja la mirada hacia su cuerpo._

MARIA _(exasperada)_: Está bien.

_Maria camina hacia una caja de donde sacar un short negro, sin mirar mucho. Se coloca rápidamente el short y vuelve hacia el desayunador._

MARIA: ¿Mejor?

NATE: Mucho.

_Maria abre la botella de tequila y está por tomar directamente del pico cuando Nate la interrumpe, tomando la botella de sus manos._

NATE: Vamos, Maria, al menos come algo.

_Nate coloca la botella de tequila de vuelta en el desayunador y empuja el tupper de comida hacia Maria. Ella mira primero la comida y luego a Nate con desdén, y vuelve finalmente hacia la comida. Abre el tupper y mira con asco lo que hay dentro._

MARIA: No tengo hambre.

_Nate la mira unos segundos, pensando._

NATE: Por cada bocado de comida, te dejaré tomar un shot.

_Maria levanta una ceja, mirándolo incrédula. Piensa unos segundos en la proposición y toma el contenedor de comida y un tenedor de plástico._

MARIA _(resignada)_: Está bien.

_Maria se aleja hacia el piano y se sienta en la banqueta blanca junto a él. Abre el contenedor y lleva un bocado de comida a su boca._

NATE _(sonriendo)_: Así me gusta.

_Nate toma la botella de tequila y dos shots de vidrio de una alacena y camina hacia el sillón. Se sienta acomodándose._

NATE: Entonces, ¿lo has llamado?

_Maria se detiene con el tenedor lleno de comida a mitad de viaje hacia su boca. Lleva su mirada a Nate y lo observa con furia._

NATE: No voy a decir su nombre, _(se ríe)_ Isabel ya me lo prohibió. _(Serio)_ Pero aún así creo que necesitas llamarlo.

_Maria lleva el tenedor a su boca y come un segundo bocado de comida. Rápidamente y con fastidio devuelve el tenedor al contenedor, lo cierra y coloca en un extremo del piano. Resopla._

MARIA: ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? _(Hace una pausa)_ Necesito no pensar todo en el día en lo mismo.

_Nate sirve dos shots de tequila._

NATE: Me parece bien. _(Le acerca un shot a Maria)_ Hablemos de tu trabajo, entonces. _(Maria revolea los ojos, exasperada)_ Isabel también me contó que te negaste a viajar a Japón.

_Maria bebe el tequila y se da vuelta en la banqueta, enfrentando el piano. Se encoge de hombros._

MARIA: ¿Para qué ir?

NATE: Porque es una excelente oportunidad. Porque estarías grabando un disco entero con una excelente artista, que pidió exclusivamente por ti. _(Toma su shot)_ Sería una excelente oportunidad para alejarte de todo y descansar. Olvidarte de lo que ha pasado.

_Maria cierra los ojos, se la nota con mucha pena._

MARIA _(susurra)_: Puede ser…

NATE: ¿Has escrito algo en estos días al menos? _(Maria asiente, de espaldas a él)_ ¿Quieres mostrarme?

_Maria vuelve a asentir. Respira hondo, alza sus manos hacia el piano y, suavemente, aprieta las teclas._

_Empezamos a escuchar, cantado por Maria: __"Million Reasons", Lady Gaga__._

_Nate recuesta su espalda sobre el sillón y mira la mira, concentrado en la música y su voz._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Hotel._

_Nos encontramos en una habitación de hotel, no muy grande pero bien decorada. Michael está sentado sobre la cama con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente hacia el piso. Está vestido con ropa elegante._

_Mira hacia su derecha donde vemos un celular sobre la cama. Mueve su pierna derecha nervioso y finalmente toma el celular, marcando rápidamente una llamada. Sin siquiera dar tono de llamada escuchamos que atiende el buzón de voz. Michael cierra los ojos y carraspea, nervioso._

MICHAEL: Maria… soy Michael _(se ríe, nervioso)_ pero seguro ya lo sabes por mi voz, y porque te he llamado diez mil veces en los últimos dos meses. _(Hace una pausa) _Entiendo tu enojo, de verdad lo entiendo, pero- _(cierra la mano izquierda, con furia)_ no saber de ti me está matando. ¡Vamos, Maria! Sólo necesito escuchar tu voz, saber que estás bien- _(hace una pausa)_ que nosotros podemos estar bien. Si no es hoy, al menos mañana… Sé que lo he hice estuvo muy mal, y de verdad lo siento, pero estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo, como sea. _(Respira hondo)_ Creo que debes hablar con tu padre, ¿y quizás luego puedas perdonarme? _(Se rasca la ceja)_ Logré sacarle unas fotos con mi celular la última vez que lo vi… quizás Isabel pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo. _(Se tapa el rostro con la mano izquierda)_ Realmente lo siento, Maria. Te ex-

_Se escucha un pitido de finalizada la grabación. Michael revolea su celular enojado, que rebota contra la pared de la habitación y cae al piso_

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Departamento de Michael._

_Liz se encuentra sentada en el desayunador, con una copa de vino en la mano y una laptop abierta frente a ella. En la pantalla vemos a Tess, quien se encuentra conectada a través de Skype hablando con Liz._

LIZ _(preocupada)_: Tess, no sé qué hacer, ¡qué pensar!

_La cámara cambia a Tess, quien se encuentra en la habitación de Brown de Alex, sentada en un escritorio mirando hacia su laptop. En la cama, junto a ella, se encuentra Alex leyendo un libro quien no llega a estar apuntado por la cámara._

TESS: No tienes de qué preocuparte; no le pasará nada a Zack.

_Cambiamos a Liz, quien mira hacia su derecha hacia la habitación. En la puerta, vemos a Kyle quien camina junto a Zack de la mano, entrando hacia la misma y cerrando luego la puerta._

_Liz baja la voz a un susurro._

LIZ: Deberías haberlo visto… su rostro...

TESS: Liz, ¿estás dudando de tu hijo?

_Liz suspira._

LIZ: No sé en qué creer ya…

_Cambiamos a Tess._

TESS _(seriamente)_: Liz, escúchame, Zack es poderoso pero eso no significa que sea malvado. Es un niño de dos años que está aprendiendo a utilizar sus poderes. Incluso a mí me costó años dominarlos y tuve a Nasedo conmigo durante años.

_Liz toma un sorbo de su vino y suspira._

LIZ: Quizás tengas razón.

_Tess se ríe._

TESS: ¡Claro que tengo razón!

_Cambiamos a Liz._

TESS: Quizás deba volver a Roswell… ayudarlo a entender todo lo que está pasando por su cuerpo y mente.

LIZ _(negando)_: ¡Ni se te ocurra! No puedes poner tu vida en pausa sólo por mi hijo.

TESS: También es mi ahijado.

LIZ _(sonriendo)_: Aún así, no lo permitiré. Tú termina tus estudios, vive tu vida. Te lo mereces luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

_Tess sonríe débilmente._

LIZ: Zack dice que ha visto a su padre… que lo escucha.

TESS _(sorprendida)_: ¿Ha visto a Max?

_Cambiamos a Tess, donde vemos a Alex soltar su libro de la sorpresa, que cae sobre su pecho, y girar su cabeza hacia Tess._

LIZ: ¿Tú crees que pueda ser verdad?

TESS: Creo en un montón de cosas, y una de ellas es que Zack es un niño dulce, que ama a su madre y, probablemente, quiera conocer a su padre.

_Cambiamos a Liz._

LIZ: Entonces crees que es posible.

TESS _(asiente)_: Sí. ¿Tú?

_Liz piensa unos segundos. Toma un sorbo de vino y asiente._

LIZ: Sí, quiero creer que aún está vivo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - New York._

_Vemos la puerta de un restaurante en SoHo. El mismo se encuentra repleto; parece de última moda con personas haciendo fila en la entrada y esperando fuera en la vereda para almorzar. El restaurante queda en una esquina con mesas y sillas en la vereda, bajo el resguardo de unos toldos y enredaderas._

_En una de las mesas, sentado solo, vemos al papá de Maria. Se encuentra vestido con un traje azul oscuro y parece haber llegado hace poco a la misma. Coloca su celular sobre la mesa y toma la servilleta, que coloca sobre sus piernas._

_Entre la multitud en la vereda vemos a Maria acercarse hacia la mesa. En el rostro tiene una expresión neutra, pero casi de enojo. Al llegar a la mesa, coloca su cartera roja estrepitósamente sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a su padre._

_El hombre levanta la mirada y se quita los anteojos de sol. La mira sorprendido y sonríe._

DANIEL: Maria… te ves-

_Maria levanta la mano derecha, en señal de detención, interrumpiéndolo._

_Empezamos a escuchar: __"Piece by piece (Radio Edit)", Kelly Clarkson__._

MARIA: No, no hablarás. Tuviste veinte años para hablarme, así que ahora es mi turno. Ahora tú finalmente me escucharás.

_Daniel comienza a levantarse pero Maria baja su mano, indicando que se siente nuevamente._

MARIA: No quiero excusas ni explicaciones. Lo único que sé de ti es que me arruinaste la vida. Nos abandonaste a mi madre y a mí sin un centavo. Desapareciste durante años _(Maria comienza a llorar)_. No me buscaste ni llamaste ni una sola vez… _(entre dientes, furiosa)_ durante 20 años pensé que no me querías. ¿Y ahora me entero que estuviste observándome todo este tiempo? ¿Que estuviste a metros de tu hija y nunca se te ocurrió verla?

DANIEL: Maria, puedo explicar.

MARIA _(interrumpiendo)_: Te dije que no quiero tus excusas. Arruinaste mi vida entonces, y continúas arruinándola ahora. ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazar a mi marido? ¿A mis amigos? ¿Crees que necesitas cuidarme, protegerme? _(Apoya sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia él)_ Ellos fueron justamente los que me protegieron todo este tiempo de gente como tú… de _(hace una pausa, buscando la palabra)_ despiadados como tú. Mantente alejado de mi familia. _(Toma su cartera y la coloca en su hombro izquierdo)_ Mantente alejado de mí. No quiero verte nunca más. No quiero siquiera oír sobre ti.

_Daniel acomoda su servilleta, nervioso. Respira hondo y la mira fijo._

DANIEL _(en voz baja)_: Sólo estoy cuidándote de esos monstruos. _(Maria lo mira, desafiante, sin responder)_ Necesito que te alejes de ellos. He podido protegerte dentro del FBI hasta cierto punto… No sé cuánto tiempo más podré mantenerte fuera de su radar.

MARIA: No necesito tu ayuda. Nos hemos deshecho del FBI una vez ya… _(se acerca nuevamente hacia su padre y sonríe maliciosamente)_ y puedo protegerte de mi familia sólo hasta cierto punto.

_Daniel se queda callado, anonadado. Maria se reincorpora, acomoda su cartera y su pelo y lo mira una última vez._

MARIA: Adiós, papá.

_Se da vuelta rápidamente y se aleja por la vereda, dejando a su padre sentado solo en la mesa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Pantalla en blanco._

_Leemos "Años después" en letras negras._

_Abrimos de Noche en una Galería de arte._

_Nos encontramos en una exposición de cuadros en una galería de arte. Pareciera ser la apertura ya que las personas se encuentran bien vestidas y hay un servicio de catering que le entrega comida y bebida a las personas. Vemos a Michael vestido con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa del mismo color. Se encuentra parado en un círculo de unas 5 personas, con las manos en los bolsillos y hablando. Las personas, todas con canapés o bebidas en las manos lo escuchan atentamente. Escuchamos las voces de varias personas hablando y música de fondo pero no distinguimos ninguna conversación. Michael se ríe de lo que dice una mujer junto a él. De repente fija su vista más allá del grupo de gente, en la puerta de la galería, que acaba de abrirse._

_Vemos a Maria ingresar a la Galería. Lleva puesto un jean con botas altas negras, una musculosa blanca y una campera de cuero roja encima. Da dos pasos hacia dentro de la galería y mira a su alrededor, buscando._

MICHAEL _(mirando a Maria, sorprendido)_: Disculpen.

_Se aleja del grupo de gente y comienza a caminar hacia Maria, hipnotizado. Al pasar junto a una camarera, toma dos copas de vino blanco de la bandeja que lleva._

_Maria se queda parada donde está. Nota a Michael acercándose y le sonríe, levemente, mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean, nerviosa._

_Michael se para frente a Maria y los dos se quedan unos segundos mirándose. Michael luego se da cuenta de sus copas en la mano y le entrega una a Maria, quien la toma._

MARIA _(casi susurrando)_: Gracias.

MICHAEL: Viniste. _(Sonríe ampliamente, casi no puede creerlo) _No puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé que no regresabas hasta la semana que viene.

_Maria mira a su alrededor a la gente y las pinturas colgadas en las paredes._ _Toma un sorbo de vino._

MARIA: Es tu primera muestra en New York, chico del espacio, no podía faltar.

_Michael la mira de pies a cabeza._

MICHAEL: Te ves increíble, _(Maria sonríe, nerviosa. La cámara enfoca el cuello de Maria, donde lleva una cadena de color dorado, con un anillo. Michael lo señala con la mano en la que tiene la copa de vino)_ Estás usando tu-

MARIA _(lo detiene)_: Sí. _(Baja la vista hacia la cadena, mientras con su mano derecha toma el anillo y juega con él. Sube la mirada hacia Michael nuevamente). _Esto se ve increíble, Michael, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

_Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos._

MICHAEL: Te dejaré recorrer la galería tranquila, luego me dices qué piensas de las pinturas.

_Maria asiente._

MARIA: Seguro. _(Toma un sorbo de vino, Michael se empieza a alejar)_ Tal vez podamos hacerlo durante la cena.

_Michael la mira, sorprendido. Maria le sonríe._

MARIA: Dije "algún día", Michael.

_Él le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente._

MICHAEL: Te buscaré en breve. ¿Te molesta pasar por mi hotel así puedo cambiarme? _(Se mira la vestimenta)_ Sabes que esto no es mi tipo de escena.

_Maria se ríe._

MARIA: Seguro.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación de hotel._

_Una puerta se abre; vemos a Michael ingresar a la habitación, seguido de Maria. Ambos llevan la misma ropa que la escena anterior. La habitación de hotel es grande, con una sala con una mesa y varias sillas, y la habitación separada de la misma por dos puertas de madera. Maria ingresa a la habitación un poco temerosa; se acerca a la mesa y deja su cartera sobre la misma. Luego se quita las botas y las deja junto a la silla. Camina alrededor de la mesa, quedando del otro lado de la misma, mirando a Michael._

MICHAEL _(nervioso)_: Entonces… me iré a cambiar, ¿y vamos a comer?

_Maria asiente y Michael se aleja hacia la habitación._

_Ella respira hondo y recorre la sala con su mirada. Cerca de la mesa se encuentra una pequeña biblioteca junto a las ventanas, donde vemos un iPod speaker. Maria camina hacia el mismo con curiosidad. Escuchamos a lo lejos el sonido de agua corriendo; Michael no ha cerrado las puertas de la habitación._

_Maria prende el iPod y contempla la pantalla. Vemos que la misma se prende en una lista con el nombre "Maria" y una foto de ella, sacada en la intimidad, sonriendo. Comienza a revisar las canciones y se la nota sorprendida._

MARIA: Michael, ¿qué es esto?

MICHAEL _(desde lejos)_: ¿Qué? _(Michael aparece en la sala, sigue llevando puesto su pantalón pero ahora está con el torso y pies desnudos. Su cuerpo ha cambiado con el tiempo y se lo ve más tonificado y con músculos. En la mano tiene una pequeña toalla, que se refriega por el rostro)._ ¿Qué pasó?

_Maria toma el iPod en su mano derecha y desliza su dedo por la pantalla._

MARIA _(susurrando)_: Tienes todas estas canciones…

_Michael se da cuenta de lo que Maria acaba de encontrar y se acerca hacia la mesa, colocando la toalla sobre la misma. Maria está dándole la espalda._

MARIA: ¿Por qué tienes todas estas canciones? _(Se da vuelta, pero aún no mira a Michael)_ Estas… _(levanta la vista y ambos se miran)_ estas son mis canciones.

_Michael respira hondo._

MICHAEL: Sigo todo lo que haces, Maria, siempre lo he hecho. Todo este tiempo separados… aunque no pudiera verte o escuchar tu voz, al menos podía escuchar tus palabras. Tu música. Tu melodía. _(Toma aire, buscando coraje y sonríe)_ Debo admitir que esperaba que algunas fueran dirigidas a mí.

_Maria lo contempla. Posa su vista en el pecho desnudo de Michael y respira hondo, parece distraerse unos segundos pero finalmente niega con la cabeza y coloca nuevamente el iPod sobre el mueble. Coloca su dedo sobre la pantalla y apreta "Play" en una canción._

_Empezamos a escuchar: __"Still falling for you", Ellie Goulding__._

MARIA: La mayoría lo son. _(Se acerca unos pasos a Michael, él respira hondo)_ He escrito sobre nosotros miles de veces, Michael.

_Michael estira su mano hacia Maria y corre su cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Maria cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia la mano de Michael. Sonríe débilmente al sentir el contacto de él._

_Michael lleva las manos hacia la campera de Maria y la quita, dejándola caer al piso. Acaricia lentamente los brazos de Maria desde sus muñecas hasta los hombros, donde descansa las manos en su cuello. Maria abre los ojos y mira a Michael, expectante._

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: ¿Escribiste esta canción sobre nosotros?

_Maria asiente. Los ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas._

MARIA _(siguiendo la canción)_: Tú eres todo para mí.

_Michael sonríe y baja nuevamente sus manos hacia los hombros de Maria, donde vuelve a bajar hacia la cintura. Toma el borde de su remera y está por levantarla pero Maria lo toma de las muñecas y lo detiene._

MARIA: Espera, hay algo que debo deci-

MICHAEL _(interrumpiéndola)_: Lo sé. _(La mira serio pero repleto de adoración)_ Liz me lo ha contado, pero eso no cambia nada, aún eres tú… tú eres todo lo que quiero.

MARIA _(temerosa)_: ¿Estás seguro?

_Michael inclina su cuerpo apoyando su frente contra la de ella._

MICHAEL: ¿Lo estás tú?

_Maria sonríe y asiente débilmente, soltando las muñecas de Michael. Él regresa sus manos al borde de la remera de Maria y comienza a levantarla por el cuerpo y los brazos de Maria, quitándosela. Maria lleva debajo un corpiño de encaje color bordó. Michael le acaricia la piel._

MICHAEL: Eres tan hermosa.

_Maria se moja los labios y cierra los ojos. Respira hondo._

MARIA: ¿Michael? _(Abre los ojos y lo mira)_ ¿Puedes besarme, por favor?

_Michael sonríe y desliza su mano derecha por el pecho de Maria, recorriendo la cadena hasta llegar al anillo. Lo toma entre sus dedos._

MICHAEL: Sólo si me dejas darte un anillo nuevamente.

_Maria se ríe._

MICHAEL: Y nunca más te lo quitas.

MARIA: Trato hecho.

_Michael encierra la cadena en su mano y, mientras baja su rostro, atrae a Maria hacia su cuerpo tirando de la misma. Coloca sus labios sobre los de ella y comienza a besarla._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Nave espacial - Hora incierta._

_Estamos en la misma sala que hemos visto la última vez. El hombre se encuentra inclinado sobre el tablero, con las manos sobre el mismo, mirando hacia el vacío con tristeza en su rostro. La puerta se abre e ingresan dos soldados sosteniendo a Max de los hombros, quien ingresa a la sala luchando por zafarse._

MAX: ¡Suéltenme! _(Luchando)_ No me hagan usar mis poderes.

_Los soldados miran al hombre, quien gira el rostro hacia ellos y asiente. Los soldados sueltan a Max, quien se acomoda la ropa._

MAX _(a los soldados, con sarcasmo)_: Gracias. _(Al hombre, con furia)_ Tienen que dejarme ir.

_El hombre gira su cuerpo completamente hacia Max._

HOMBRE _(resignado)_: Te dejaremos ir.

MAX _(incrédulo)_: ¿Lo harán?

SOLDADO 1: ¡¿Qué?!

SOLDADO 2: ¡No podemos permitir eso!

_El hombre levanta la mano izquierda, en señal de silencio, hacia los soldados. Levanta la vista a Max y lo observa fijamente unos segundos._

HOMBRE: No podemos seguir negando la realidad… este hombre _(señala a Max)_ no es Zan.

MAX _(negando)_: No lo soy. Soy Max, siempre lo he sido.

_El hombre cierra los ojos con tristeza._

_Empezamos a escuchar: __"Emerge Part II", Ruelle._

HOMBRE: Hemos dejado morir a nuestra mejor soldado por ti. _(Abre los ojos y lo mira con furia)_ Un impostor al que nunca le importó su pueblo. Un egoísta que prefiere ver a Antar destruido.

MAX: No deseo eso… pero tampoco puedo cumplir este papel que me piden.

HOMBRE: Nuestro Rey.

MAX: Nunca fui su Rey, y tampoco quiero serlo.

_El hombre señala el tablero._

HOMBRE: Te dejaremos ir. Eres más una carga que una salvación en esta nave.

_Max dubita unos segundos, mira a los soldados y luego al hombre y camina lentamente hacia uno de los habitáculos._

HOMBRE: Espero que el peso de nuestra perdición te pese toda tu vida, _(con asco) Max._

_Max parece que va a decir algo, pero prefiere callar. Termina de caminar hacia el habitáculo e ingresa al mismo, agarrándose fuerte de las paredes de vidrio. Mira al hombre con tristeza._

MAX: ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

_El hombre respira hondo varias veces._

HOMBRE: Luchar, supongo. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ Sobrevivir. Buscar un nuevo líder.

_El hombre aprieta un botón en el tablero y el habitáculo se cierra. Dentro del mismo los sonidos llegan un poco apagados. El hombre aprieta otros botones en el tablero y se empiezan a prender unas luces dentro del habitáculo, Max mira a su alrededor un poco asustado._

_Max y el hombre hacen contacto visual unos segundos, éste lo mira furioso._

HOMBRE: Cuida mucho de tu hijo.

_Max pega las manos en el vidrio del habitáculo._

MAX _(gritando)_: ¡NO!

_El habitáculo se llena de luz, Max ya no ve nada. Se escucha un sonido fuerte y luego todas las luces se apagan. Lentamente vuelven a prenderse, Max ha desaparecido del habitáculo y sólo quedan en la sala el hombre y los soldados._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - New York._

_Estamos en el departamento de Isabel y Benjamin, en la cocina. La misma está iluminada por unas cálidas luces. Vemos a Isabel y Benjamin parados junto al lavabo, él lavando platos mientras ella los seca y coloca dentro de una alacena._

_De repente, Isabel se detiene a mitad de camino. Su brazo empieza a temblar y el plato se cae al piso, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Benjamin la mira con sorprenda._

_Empezamos a escuchar: Música, continuación de la escena anterior._

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué pasó?

_Isabel mira fijo al piso, donde se ha caído el plato. Levanta la mirada a Benjamin, tiene el rostro en blanco, sin registrar lo que acaba de pasar._

ISABEL: ¿Qué?

_Benjamin señala el plato en el piso con su cabeza._

BENJAMIN _(confundido)_: Dejaste caer el plato. _(Apaga la canilla y toma el repasador de las manos de Isabel)_ ¿Te sientes bien? _(Lleva sus manos hacia la panza de Isabel)_ ¿Es el bebé?

_Isabel baja la vista al plato y luego levanta la misma hacia Benjamin nuevamente, sin entender lo que está pasando. Gira el rostro hacia su derecho, hacia una de las paredes de la cocina._

ISABEL: No lo sé… _(Cierra los ojos)_ Me siento, _(busca la palabra)_ diferente. Siento como una _(lleva las manos a su pecho)_ fuerza en mi cuerpo. Como una conexión con algo… alguien.

BENJAMIN _(preocupado)_: ¿Una conexión con nuestro bebé?

_Isabel mira a Benjamin unos segundos y finalmente sonríe._

ISABEL: No he sentido esto desde hace cinco años.

BENJAMIN: ¿Qué quieres decir?

ISABEL: Creo- _(sonríe ampliamente)_ creo que Max ha regresado.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche – Brooklyn. Departamento de Liz._

_Vemos a Liz en la cocina con una botella de vino en la mano. Quita el corcho de la misma y se sirve en la copa que hay en la mesada. Camina hacia el living con la copa en la mano y se sienta en el sofá. Apaga la televisión y toma el primer libro de una gran pila que se encuentra frente a ella, sobre la mesa de luz. Toma un sorbo del vino y deja la copa en la mesa._

_Liz abre el libro y toma unos anteojos de lectura con marco negro, que se encuentran junto a la pila de libros. Cuando se acerca a tomar los anteojos la pila de libros se cae al suelo._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Ed Sheeran, "All of the stars"._

LIZ _(con sarcasmo)_: Genial.

_Liz se arrodilla en el piso, junto a la pila de libros. Se dispone a recogerlos cuando nota un libro abierto. Lo mira, extrañada. Lo toma y vemos que el libro se ha abierto en el mismo poema de Walt Whitman que leímos en capítulos anteriores; "El bosque es hermoso, oscuro y profundo. Pero tengo promesas que cumplir, y millas que recorrer antes de dormir. Millas que recorrer antes de dormir". Escuchamos una voz que susurra "Liz". Liz suelta el libro asustada y mira por encima de su hombro. Escuchamos un golpe seco en la puerta y nuevamente alguien que susurra "Liz". Liz se levanta del piso rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta. Está por abrirla pero su mano se detiene encima del picaporte. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo._

_Escuchamos la voz de Max, un recuerdo de Liz:_

MAX: Volveré a ti. No importa lo que pase, no importa dónde estés, siempre encontraré la forma de regresar a ti.

_Liz abre los ojos, apoya la mano en el picaporte y abre la puerta rápidamente. La cámara enfoca el marco de la puerta desde afuera. Vemos el rostro y medio cuerpo de Liz. Primero se la ve temerosa, conteniendo la respiración. Finalmente, deja escapar un suspiro y sonríe._

LIZ: Regresaste.

_La cámara se acerca a Liz, quien no deja de sonreír. Cambiamos a lo que está mirando._

_Vemos a Max, visiblemente más joven que Liz, parado en el hall. Lleva puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que lo vimos._

MAX _(sonríe)_: Regresé.

_Liz lo mira de pies a cabeza. Comienza a reír._

LIZ: Te ves… _(busca las palabras)_ tan joven.

_Max se ríe._

MAX: Tú te ves hermosa.

_Liz se sonroja._

LIZ: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

MAX _(se acerca a Liz y apoya las manos sus la cintura de ella)_: ¿Acaso importa? Estoy aquí. Ahora.

_Liz lo mira obnubilada unos segundos. Finalmente, sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza._

LIZ _(entre lágrimas)_: Volviste a mí.

_Max abraza a Liz por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo. Liz cierra los ojos y deja escapar sus lágrimas._

LIZ: ¿Eres real?

_Baja su rostro hacia el rostro de ella y comienza a besarla con fervor. Liz da un pequeño salto, abrazándose a Max con sus piernas y brazos. Le devuelve el beso mientras se ríe de la alegría. Max lleva a Liz hacia dentro del departamento, mientras la puerta se cierra sola tras ellos._

_Cortamos a:_

_Pantalla negra. Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

_LIZ: Es 24 de septiembre. Primera entrada de mi diario. Soy Liz Parker y hace cinco días morí. Luego de eso, las cosas se pusieron verdaderamente extrañas..._

_Roswell - Día._

_La cámara se acerca por la calle del Chashdown Café hacia el mismo. Se encuentra cerrado y las mesas y sillas de la vereda ya no están más. En la puerta vemos un cartel de "En venta" con una pegatina color rojo donde leemos "Vendido" pegada a través del mismo._

_La cámara entra al café, donde vemos a Liz y Maria guardando utensilios en unas cajas de madera. En uno de los boxes está Zack, ya más crecido, sentado en el mismo jugando con una tableta electrónica. El café está completamente vacío y le faltan bastante elementos decorativos; en su lugar vemos las manchas que han dejado gracias a la luz del sol y el hollín._

_Maria toma un frasco de azúcar vacío y lo envuelve en papel de diario, mientras mira a su alrededor con nostalgia._

MARIA: No puedo creer que tus padres hayan vendido el café.

_Liz se ríe mientras envuelve platos en papel._

LIZ: ¿Por qué? _(Levanta la vista hacia su amiga)_ No me digas que aún extrañas trabajar aquí.

_Maria se encoge de un hombro._

MARIA: Es bueno saber que si lo de la música no me funciona tengo un plan B.

_Ambas se ríe. Liz suspira._

LIZ: Para mí también es extraño, ¡este café ha sido toda mi vida! Pero ya ni siquiera vivimos en Roswell. _(Lleva la mirada hacia Zack y lo mira con amor)_ Le hará bien a mis padres estar más cerca de su nieto.

MARIA _(señalando la panza de Liz con su dedo)_: Sus nietos, querrás decir.

_Liz la mira con cara de regaño._

LIZ _(susurrando)_: Cállate, aún no se lo hemos dicho a Zack. _(Maria se ríe y coloca la azucarera en una de las cajas. Liz lleva su mirada nuevamente a Zack)_ Cariño, ¿puedes alcanzarme esos tenedores?

_Zack levanta la vista de su juego hacia el box frente al suyo, donde hay un montón de cubiertos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Zack deja su tableta en la mesa y se concentra en el box; los tenedores empiezan lentamente a separarse del resto de los cubiertos y se elevan en el aire. Zack los lleva con sus poderes cuidadosamente hacia su mamá._

MARIA: Estás explotando a tu hijo, amiga. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Ya le has contado a los padres de Max de… _(señala nuevamente su panza) _ tu sabes?

_Liz niega fervientemente con la cabeza._

LIZ: Aún se están aclimatando a conocer a Zack… además de todo lo que implica tener a Max nuevamente en sus vidas, no queremos abrumarlos. Ha sido difícil pero creo que finalmente se están creyendo la historia del _(Liz levanta las manos y hace un gesto de comillas con sus dedos)_ "secuestro".

MARIA: Sabes que no podrás esconderlo por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Ya te estás empezando a ver gordita.

_Liz le saca la lengua a Maria y ella se ríe._

_Empezamos a escuchar. __"Castle on the hill", Ed Sheeran._

_La puerta hacia la zona de descanso se abre y Michael ingresa al café, con una bebé de unos cinco meses en brazos. La bebé es de tez negra y lleva el pelo corto y enrulado. Maria y Liz levantan la vista hacia Michael._

MICHAEL: Lo siento, _(camina hacia ambas chicas)_ sé que tenía que dejarla con tu mamá _(se para junto a Maria y se agacha para darle un beso en una mejilla)_ pero no podía. Se ve tan tierna con su ropita.

_Notamos que la bebé tiene puesto un enterito de koala. Maria levanta su mano para acariciar a la bebé y nota que tiene manchas blancas en su cara. Lleva rápidamente la mirada a Michael._

MARIA: Michael, ¿le has dado crema batida otra vez?

_Michael besa la frente de la bebé mientras le limpia la cara con su mano._

MICHAEL: Ella me lo pide.

MARIA _(quiere sonar enojada pero sonríe)_: ¡Ni siquiera puede hablar!

_Liz se ríe y señala a Zack._

LIZ: Puedes dejarla con Zack, él ama a su sobrina. _(Toma un par de tenedores)_ Pero debes quedarte a ayudarnos a embalar. Necesitamos terminar para mañana por la tarde.

_Michael camina hacia Zack y se sienta junto a él, colocando a la bebé sobre la mesa. La cámara se aleja lentamente de la escena hacia fuera del Café, donde volvemos a ver la vereda vacía y el cartel de "Vendido". Estacionada junto a la acera vemos una camioneta color roja, con las mismas cajas que hemos visto dentro del Crashdown Café apiladas sobre la caja. La cámara enfoca la chapa de matrícula del vehículo donde vemos la combinación de letras y números amarillas sobre una chapa de New Mexico color verde agua. Sobre el guardabarros de la camioneta vemos una calcomanía amarilla con letras rojas y un dibujo en negro de una nave espacial, donde leemos "Gracias por visitar Roswell"._

_Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz:_

_LIZ: Es 27 de septiembre, soy Liz Parker y nunca miraré a las estrellas de la misma manera que antes._

_La cámara se aleja lentamente de la escena, mostrando la camioneta, la calle y el café._

_Enfoca lentamente el cielo donde brilla el sol y leemos la palabra "Fin"._


End file.
